Egoist
by Moku
Summary: Egoist besteht lediglich aus kleinen Kapiteln, die das Einlösen von Wettschulden beinhalten. Später entwickelt es sich zu HPDM und ein paar andere Pairings. Die Kapitel werden nach und nach besser, versprochen.
1. Egoist

**Autor: **Moku

**E-Mail: **Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. und Warner Brothers (wenn ich mich nicht irre) und wer sonst noch die Lizenzen hat.

Lyrics – Falco, of course!

**Kommentar: **Ich hatte nie vor eine HP-FF zuschreiben, da es genug davon gibt. Aber diese Idee wollte mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen, also setzte ich mich auf meine vier Buchstaben und nahm mein Elend in Kauf. seufzt Das ist wohl eine meiner schlechtesten FFs, aber das liegt daran, dass ich mich in diesem Fandom doch etwas unwohl fühle und bestimmt liest man meine Steifheit heraus. (Das war jetzt eine ungewollte Anspielung...) Aber mir wurde gesagt, dass sie mit der Zeit besser werden.

Okay, habe ich noch irgendwelche letzten Worte? Ah... Ich LIEBE Draco Malfoy! Und Severus Snape! (Das merkt man daran, dass ich anstatt Servus immer Severus sage... -augenroll- Ich Freak!) Ähm... eh... noch jemanden? ... Harry Potter gibt's mit Draco im Doppelpack, das ist unumgänglich, aber ansonsten...

**01. Egoist**

Point of View: 1ste Person; Das Mädchen

_Ob es wahr ist?_

_Natürlich ist es wahr! Ihr hättet es sehen sollen! _

_Was? _

_Ja, wie oft denn noch! Jaja, wirklich! Es ist wirklich passiert!_

_Ich kann euch alles erzählen! _

_Drängt nicht so, ich sag's ja!_

_Okay, okay! Hört zu!_

* * *

Die gesamte Große Halle war angefüllt mit Schülern, so wie immer zum Frühstück. Überall wurde fröhlich geschnattert und über die neuesten Gerüchte gesprochen. Eines der schockierendsten an diesem Morgen war das Gerücht über Goyle und Crabbe – als Liebespaar! 

Doch keiner von Malfoys Sidekicks war anwesend um das Gerücht zu bestätigen oder abzustreiten – _es wäre sowieso egal gewesen, was von beiden sie sich ausgesucht hätten, entweder sie sagten ‚Ja' und waren somit ehrlich, oder sie sagten ‚Nein' und sie würden lügen._

Ich zuckte die Schultern, mich sollte es nicht interessieren.

Neben diesem Gerücht soll ein Ravenclaw gehört haben, dass ein Hufflepuff gesagt hätte, dass ein Slytherin gesehen haben sollte, wie Dumbledore und Snape im Zaubertränkeklassenraum ein sehr intimes Gespräch auf Französisch geführt haben sollten. Ich kicherte, während ich mir dieses Bild durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Es war so absurd und so ekelerregend, es konnte nur wahr sein, denn nur die Wahrheit konnte so abscheulich sein.

Alles in allem beschränkten sich die Gerüchte nur auf die Liebespaare, die neuerdings zu finden waren – _ach, ist das Leben nicht angenehm?_

Zur meiner Überraschung gab es aber kein neues Gerücht, das einen Harold James Potter beinhaltete. Aber das sollte sich erledigen als ein blonder Junge von sechzehn Jahren in die Große Halle geglitten kam und sich direkt in die Mitte des Raumes stellte.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den großartigen, wunderbaren, atemberaubenden, umwerfend gutaussehenden – ergh... Slytherin mit dem silberblonden Haar und silbergrauen Augen.

Am Gryffindortisch verzog Ronald Arthur Weasley sein Gesicht vor Abscheu –_ obwohl wir ja alle wissen, was er wirklich empfand bei dem umwerfenden Auftritt von Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur(1)! Prinz von Slytherin! Herr der Schlangen! Eiskönigin von Hogwarts! – Dieser Titel stört ihn wirklich nicht, hauptsache alle erinnern sich daran, dass er adlig ist – Und was er nicht noch alles für Namen hat! _

Kommen wir aber zum Subjekt der Geschichte zurück, nicht, dass ich mich davon entfernt hätte.

Draco Malfoy sah sich um, wollte sichergehen, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden der Großen Halle hatte, dann suchte er den Gryffindortisch nach dem Jungen-Der-Sich-Weigerte-Zu-Sterben ab und fing seine grünen Augen mit seinen ein. Ein spöttisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und alle hielten gebannt den Atem an, gespannt, was als nächstes passierte. Doch zur allgemeinen Überraschung tauschten die beiden keine Beleidigungen miteinander aus, sondern Draco Malfoy – Herr der Schlangen! Eiskönigin von Hogwarts! Prinz von Slytherin! – holte aus einer Tasche ein Mikrophon. Im Hintergrund erklang eine unbekannte Melodie und mit einem Schwung stand Malfoy auf dem Gryffindortisch und ging auf das Objekt meiner... erhm ... seiner ... Begierde... zu.

Durch das Mikrophon erklang klar und deutlich seine Stimme: „Die ganze Welt dreht sich um mich, denn ich bin nur ein Egoist—" Ein paar der Erst- und Zweitklässler kippten wegen der mit der Wucht eines Holzhammers hereinprallenden Wahrheit von ihren Plätzen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Draco Malfoy dachte, er wäre die Sonne unseres Sonnensystems –_ heiß genug ist er auf jeden Fall _– oder der Mittelpunkt der Erde – _siehe Kommentar zur Sonne_ – aber, dass er es einmal so offen zugeben würde, haute den stärksten Mann um. Ein Blick auf Harry Potter sagte mir, dass er dann wohl keiner war, denn er saß noch immer auf seinem Stuhl, wunderschöne, grüne Augen weit aufgerissen vor Erstaunen. Mein Blick wanderte zurück auf das prächtige Geschöpf ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, das noch immer seine schöne Stimme durch die Halle schweifen ließ. „Der Mensch, der mir am nächsten ist, bin ich, ich bin ein Egoist!" Er tappte mit einem Fuß auf dem Tisch, wartete auf seinen Einsatz und sah sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Blick in der Großen Halle um.

„Ganz oben auf der Liste, ja, da stehe ich." Alle Mädchen, bis auf Granger, nickten bei dieser Aussage, als sie auf ihre Liste ‚Most Shaggable Boy' Meistgewollter Junge starrten, _– aber bei Granger wird allgemein angenommen, dass sie einfach asexuell ist und sich deshalb nur mit Büchern abgibt. Die können sich schließlich nicht wehren... zumindest die meisten._ Zu meiner Überraschung bemerkte ich auch, dass Potter und Weasley heftig nickten, doch sobald ich die Überschrift ihrer Listen las, wusste ich Bescheid: Zu beseitigen auf kreative und außergewöhnlich schmerzhafte Arten.

„Du musst mir schon verzeih'n aber ich liebe mich. Das obwohl ich überaus und durchaus kitschig bin—" An dieser Stelle lachten einige laut, doch Malfoy lächelte einfach charmant und sang weiter. „—hab ich den ganzen langen Tag nur Ah! Mich im Sinn." (2)

Weitere Schüler fielen von ihren Sitzen, als sie Malfoys Stöhnen hörten und einige Wangen färbten sich rot. Aus dem Seitenwinkel sah ich meinen Nachbarn heftig an seiner Kleidung zupfen und ich warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. Er seufzte nur und ließ seinen Kopf mehrmals auf den Tisch fallen.

„Ich habe über meinem Bett 'nen Spiegel angebracht, damit mein eig'nes Spiegelbild mir meinen Schlaf bewacht." Ein paar leicht obszöne Kommentare wurden in den Raum geworfen – _meistens von den Gryffindor, aber wen wundert's? Die denken doch eh immer nur an das eine._ Malfoy ignorierte die Zwischenrufe ebenfalls galant und stellte sich direkt vor Potter, dessen Kiefer anscheinend nicht mehr zu schließen ging. „Und ich will niemanden wollen." Ein enttäuschtes Jammern ging durch den Raum und ein paar Mädchen – und Jungen – verließen weinend die Große Halle. „Nein – ich will, dass man **bmich/b** will." Die Aufschreie, die diesem Satz folgten, waren ohrenbetäubend und ich konnte nur still auf meinem Platz sitzen, trotz der Versuchung alle zu verhexen und weiter die Show zu genießen. _Wann bekommt man schon einen Draco Malfoy zusehen, der singt? Also ehrlich mal._

„Bis ich kriege was ich brauche halt ich niemals still." Bei diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Potter runter und legte seinen Zeigefinger unter Potters Kinn und schloss den Mund. Dann stand er ruckartig auf und drehte sich weg. „Die ganze Welt dreht sich um mich, denn ich bin nur ein Egoist, der Mensch, der mir am Nächsten ist, bin ich, ich bin ein Egoist." Erneut spielte nur die Melodie im Hintergrund und ich fragte mich, warum die Lehrer nicht eingriffen. McGonagall saß wie versteinert dar – war wohl immer noch nicht über den Schock hinweg – während Snape und Dumbledore sich hitzige Blicke zuwarfen – _ich schätze Mal, dass das Gerücht dann wahr ist. Wo wir gerade bei Gerüchten sind – Crabbe und Goyle... _Ich sah mich um, denn wo Malfoy war, waren seine beiden Haustiere nicht weit, und so entdeckte ich sie auch bald – und wünschte mir in diesem Augenblick, es nie getan zu haben. Ich machte mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ein Häkchen hinter das Gerücht und suchte meinen Zauberstab. Sicher, _Obliviat_ konnte man bestimmt an sich selbst anwenden. Oder? Mist, warum habe ich dem Lehrer nicht zugehört? Apropos Lehrer...

Die restlichen Lehrer genossen einfach die Show oder lagen mit Nasenbluten auf dem Boden.

„Liebe kommt von lieben und ich fange bei mir an und mit ein bisschen Glück." Hiermit drehte er sich wieder zu unserem Wunderjungen – _der mehr Glück als Verstand hat... was nicht besonders viel aussagt_ –, winkelte ein Bein an, kniete sich hin und beugte sich erneut vor, sah in seine Augen, rückte näher, bis ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. „Bist eines Tages du mal dran," wisperte er die Worte und hauchte dem perplexen Jungen einen Kuss auf die Lippen und konnte noch gerade so Ron Weasleys Faust ausweichen. Er brauchte sich auch nicht weiter um den wütenden Rotschopf kümmern, da Seamus Finnigan, Stalker aus Leidenschaft, sich auf den eifersüchtigen Gryffindor stürzte und ihn zu Boden takelte. Das Gesicht des Iren drehte sich dann wieder zu Malfoy, der ihm verführerisch zulächelte, dann aber weiter im Text ging. „Ich gebe meinem Ego täglich die spezielle Kur." Wieder nickten alle zustimmend. Das Egoboosting des Blonden war allgemein bekannt. Es beinhaltete unter anderem das Lesen von Liebesbriefen, die er täglich bekam, und die Schmeicheleien seines eigenen Spiegelbildes „Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist der Schönste im ganzen Land?". „Nur meistens geb' ich mir gleich alles und am liebsten—" hierbei drehte er sich wieder zu Potter um und fixierte ihn mit einem verführerischen Grinsen, schnurrte das nächste Wort nur so. „—pur."

„SURE!", rief die Halle aus und Malfoy sah sich leicht überrascht um, doch dann legte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „An jedem Tag, an dem es mein Weltbild länger gibt, erkenne ich mich selbst und ich bin neu verliebt. Die Sterne schreiben meinen Namen in das Firmament, damit er hell in euren Augen brennt." Die Aussage war, nicht unbedingt überraschender Weise, wahr. Schließlich war er nach einem Sternzeichen benannt worden, doch die meisten Schüler konnten noch nicht einmal den Großen Wagen finden, deshalb überraschte es mich auch nicht als mehrere sich vage Blicke zuwarfen. Doch Malfoy ignorierte das und fiel erneut in den Refrain, während verschiedene Stimmen durcheinander redeten.

„Was ist er denn?" – Sexgott von Hogwarts.

„Was hat er denn?" – Oh, Sexappeal, Charme, Geld (dürfen wir nicht vergessen), silbergraue Augen... soll ich weitermachen?

„Was kann er denn?" – Darauf gehe ich jetzt nicht ein (Siehe Sexgott!)

„Was macht er denn?" – Wie es aussieht, singen, und er macht es verdammt gut!

„Was red' er denn?" – Die Wahrheit, und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wahr ihm Gott helfe.

„Wer glaubt er, das er ist?" – Er ist sich ganz bestimmt im Klaren darüber, WAS er ist.

Die Musik verstummte langsam und ebenfalls die Große Halle. Alle, die sich auf den Stühlen halten konnten und nicht gefallen oder geflüchtet waren, sahen abwartend auf Malfoy. Dieser sprang vom Tisch, verzog sein Gesicht als er über Seamus und Ron stieg und auf Potter zuging, der sich langsam umdrehte. Sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen, während sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden ein hämisches Grinsen abzeichnete. Die Augenbraue von Potter zuckte gefährlich, die Augenbraue von Malfoy hob sich nur elegant. – _Oh! Ich liebe es, wenn er das tut! Oh! Wackle mit den Augenbrauen! Bitte, bitte, bitte!_ – Ähem... wie auch immer. Malfoy bewegte sich mit katzenhafter Eleganz – pantherhafter Agilität – auf den anderen Jungen zu. Jeder hielt gebannt den Atem an, keiner wollte verpassen, was passierte.

Er legte das Mikrophon wieder an. „'Mit ein bisschen Glück, bist eines Tages du mal dran,'" wiederholte er. „Ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Frage." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und küsste den Wunderjungen.

„Ah! Was sollte das denn? Ohne Zunge? Einfach nur so ein kleiner Schmatzer auf die Lippen? Ich verlange eine Wiederholung!" Die Blicke wandten sich überrascht auf mich. Hatte ich das laut gesagt? Upsi... „Ist doch wahr," schmollte ich und ließ mich zurück auf den Platz fallen. Die Blicke wandten sich immer noch nicht ab und ich schickte jedem einen Todesblick-in-Ausbildung. „Ich habe nur das gesagt, was jeder gedacht hat," murmelte ich weiter vor mich hin.

* * *

_Trotz der seltsamen Blicke, die ich noch weiterhin an diesem Tag bekam, war es einer der besten, den ich je hatte. Ich hoffe, das wiederholt sich mal._

_So, jetzt wisst ihr alles. Ich muss jetzt los, bevor mich Filch oder Mrs. Norris erwischt!_

* * *

Ich schlendere gelangweilt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Hehe, nach Ausgangssperre. Wie böse von mir. Plötzlich höre ich aus einem der vielen Klassenräume Stimmen und ich bewege mich langsam darauf zu. An der Tür angekommen erkenne ich auch die Stimmen. POTTER und MALFOY! Woah! Dass ich DAS noch erleben darf. 

Langsam öffne ich die Tür einen Spalt und lehne mich vor.

„Was sollte das? Ich dachte-"

„Irgendwas stört mich an diesem Abschnitt."

„Ich KANN denken."

„Sicher..."

„Argh! Ich dachte, du singst ‚I'm an ar'hole'?"

„Es ist leichter zuzugeben auf sich selbst fixiert zu sein, als ein Loch im Körper. Außerdem hast du dich nicht genau festgelegt. Du meintest einfach ein Lied von der Liste. Ich hatte die Wahl."

-undefinierbare Laute-

„Was war das?"

„Der Kuss musste wirklich nicht sein."

„Nein, aber es war lustig."

„Ron hat sich übergeben!"

„Sag ich ja. Es war lustig."

„Hermine hat mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob ich ein Trauma davon getragen habe! Irgendwas von wegen ‚Schändung der Seele' und ‚psychologisch nachweisbar, dass emotionale Erschütterungen durch mephistophelische Delikte hervorgerufen werden können'."

„...Was?"

„Seamus hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe, da ich so offensichtlich schwul bin!"

„Potter, es tut mir Leid, dass du es so erfahren musst, aber alles was du tust, schreit geradezu ‚ICH BIN SCHWUL'."

„-kreischt- Tut es nicht!"

„..."

„..."

„So... wie fandest du die Reaktion des einen Mädchens?"

„Ähm... ich versuche sie zu verdrängen."

„Ich versuche zu verdrängen, dass Crabbe und Goyle... ewwww..."

Oh ja... ich auch... ... ewwwwwwwwwww!

„Du Malfoy, hast du Snape und Dumbeldore gesehen?"

„Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-"

„Ja! Und MacGonagall!"

„-wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-"

„Und Filch!"

„-WWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Die arme Katze!"

Hm... das mit Filch hatte ich bis jetzt gar nicht bemerkt... Mist!

„Okay, Themenwechsel, Potter. Ich habe die Wette verloren und gemacht, was gesagt wurde. Jetzt bin ich wieder dran. Und ich weiß auch schon, was als nächstes gemacht wird."

„-stöhnt- Du bist immer so gemein."

„Hehe... Der Verlierer muss einen Heuler schicken, indem er dem Gewinner seine Liebe gesteht – zur Mittagszeit, wo jeder wach ist und es alle hören können."

„Oh nee! Wieder so was Peinliches!"

„Und, schlägst du ein?"

„Natürlich!"

Hm... wie es aussieht, wird es demnächst wieder etwas zu sehen – oder zu hören – geben.

Toll!

**Ende...**

(1) Sorry, konnte mich nicht bremsen. Der Name IST einfach zu genial. Hab ihn übrigens aus „Transfiguration" von Resonant. Wer also Englisch kann, LESEN!

(2) Ich habe diskutiert und mich umentschieden diese Version zu nehmen, aber ich höre da immer „—hab ich den ganzen langen Tag nur Eins! Nur Mich im Sinn—" Sollte das da oben also falsch sein, DIE sind schuld. Sollte meins falsch sein – Überraschung


	2. The one that I want

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:** Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Nixe me (weder Lied, noch HP, aber wenn HP mir gehören würde, wäre vieles anders geworden -grins-)

**Kommentar:** Ähm… tja. Wie in meiner ersten HP-FF gesagt, ich hatte nie vor HP-FF's zu schreiben und hier ist sogar schon die zweite... Und ich schiebe die Schuld auf meine Grease-CD und die ganzen HP-FF's, die so genial sind, dass ich über sie noch im Bett nachdenke (wie zum Beispiel ‚Hate' von Switchknife oder ‚Emotion and Squashy Armchairs' von Ceresis... obwohl die letztere mehr niedlich war, als dass sie zum Nachdenken angeregt hätte... Hm... Okay, ich bin ein HP/DM-worshipper, also macht euch auf Slash gefasst! -grins-

Will jemand wissen, wie der Bäcker heißt, für den ich arbeite? -grinst- ‚Harry – Bäckerei seit 1688' XD

**Kommentar II:** Okay, es war NIE ein zweites Kapitel geplant, aber ein paar Leute haben mich zur Seite genommen und mich mit -schlagenden- Argumenten dazu -überredet- weiter zuschreiben. Ich habe zwar keine genaue Anzahl an weiteren Kapiteln geplant, aber ich schätze mal, dass es noch –-zählt-– sechs oder sieben weitere Kapitel werden könnten. -nach denkt- Ach, und falls ihr irgendwelche Ideen habt, könnt ihr mir das ruhig sagen, da ich nicht vorhabe, die restlichen Kapitel mit Liedern auszustatten, aber ich kann euch sagen, was ich vielleicht machen werde (in Stichworten): Striptease –snicker-; Tanzen (Oh nein, nicht irgendein Tanz. Ich sage nur ‚Quidditch!'!) etc... Ihr kennt doch die peinlichsten Sachen, die einen passieren können, oder?

**Gruß:**

_**Yvi: **_Mein aller erster Kommentar auf -glomps- Danke

_**Amunet: **_Danke für deinen lieben Kommentar, ich habe mich wirklich über die netten Worte gefreut. Irgendwie hast du recht, denn normalerweise schreibe ich keine reinen Humor-FFs ° Oftmals habe ich immer einen depressiven oder nachdenklichen Unterton in den Storys, sogar wenn ich sage, dass es Humor ist.

Nur eines hat mich irritiert: Du sagtest, ich hätte keinen Satz aus einer anderen FF geliehen. Ich kann damit leider nichts anfangen ;

_**Fraenzi: **_sorry, dass es doch länger gedauert hat, als ich annahm, aber, here you go

**Rollen:**

Draco Danny;

Harry Sandy -grins-;

Hermione, Blaise (ist bei mir übrigens ein Junge), Ron, Crabbe, Goyle Backgroundsänger…

**02. You are the One that I want **

Point of View: 3rd Person; Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco Malfoy konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte schon wieder eine Wette gegen Harry Potter verloren! Malfoys verloren einfach keine Wetten! Okay, es war ein Unentschieden. Das war auch der Grund, warum Potter mit in die Sache verstrickt war, aber trotzdem: Malfoys hatten auch kein Unentschieden! Sie gewannen!

Ein Malfoy kämpfte nicht mit bloßen Händen, verliebte sich nicht, vertraute anderen nicht und verlor keine Wetten. Sollte ein Malfoy aber doch einem dieser Dogmen verfallen (in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall), dann akzeptierte er es mit Würde und ertrug es mit einer natürlichen Grazie.

‚_Normalerweise muss ein Malfoy auch kein verdammtes Muggel-Musical-Lied singen, dass auch noch ein Duett ist.'_, dachte er verbittert und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, auf einer Seite Goyle, auf der anderen Crabbe und wartete vor den Türen der Großen Halle auf den großen Auftritt von Dem-Jungen-Der-Lebte-Um-Ihm-Das-Leben-Zu-Ruinieren, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Blaise Zabini stand ihm mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen gegenüber.

Draco schnaubte und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Als Blaise von der Wette gehört hatte, sagte er Draco, dass er sie auf jeden Fall verlieren würde, aber der Blonde wollte davon nichts hören und ging sie ein. Demnach war die Freude des Schwarzhaarigen überwältigend, während Draco sich am liebsten in einem Loch versteckt hätte. Aber das machten Malfoys auch nicht, genauso wenig wie sie schnaubten.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen und er blickte auf. Kurz darauf kam die Trinität um die Ecke, Potter mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und das Wiesel und Granger mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Potter flüsterte ihnen etwas zu, sie sahen dann auf und starrten Draco direkt an. Dann begann das Wiesel zu lachen bis er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und sich mit Hilfe der Wand aufrecht halten musste, sich dann aber schnell wieder fing und so tat als wäre nichts gewesen, während Granger den Kopf schüttelte, das Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken konnte.

‚_Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wie Potter das so witzig finden kann'_, dachte Draco und hob sein Kinn um auf die drei anderen herunter sehen zu können. _‚Potter muss sich schließlich auch blamieren.' _Er trat einen Schritt vor, damit er direkt vor Potter stehen konnte, sah ihn dann herausfordernd an. Blaise kicherte nun zusammen mit dem Wiesel wie ein Verrückter, der er auch war, doch Draco schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Er hatte andere Probleme, zum Beispiel wie er das seinem Vater erklären sollte, wenn Pansy die Klappe nicht halten könnte und ihren Eltern davon erzählte, die es wiederum seinen Eltern erzählten, die ihm davon erzählten – als wäre er nicht dabei gewesen!

Er rollte mit den Augen und Potter sah ihn fragend an.

Genervt sah er auf, deutete dann mit dem Daumen auf die Schüler um sie herum. Ein wissendes Grinsen lief über Potters Gesicht und Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er gab Goyle seine Tasche, ging dann weiter in die Mitte des Ganges, umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen und sah Potter sehnsüchtig an.

‚_Ab durch die Mitte – mit Würde.'_, dachte er, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Musik begann.

Die Schüler, die sich um die beiden versammelt hatten, sahen sich fragend an. Sie wussten zwar, dass etwas passieren würde, denn wenn Potter und Malfoy aufeinander trafen, passierte immer etwas, aber sie hatten keine Wiederholung von dem letzten Mal erwartet.

In letzter Zeit passierten zwar viele dubiose Ereignisse zwischen den beiden, wie zum Beispiel das Lied von Draco, der Liebesheuler von Potter an den Blonden oder Potter's Crossdressing für eine Woche als er auf Anweisung seines Arztes seine feminine Seite suchte aber die Schüler konnten noch immer keine Beziehung erkennen, mit ein paar Ausnahmen wie Granger und Blaise oder dieses seltsame Mädchen, das immer wieder fragte, was denn die nächste Wette für Folgen hätte. Er und Potter versuchten zwar das Mädchen so gut es ging zu ignorieren, aber sie konnte manchmal richtig aufdringlich und angsterregend sein.

‚_Alles Idioten!',_ fluchte Draco, wartete auf seinen Einsatz, der in der nächsten Sekunde kam. „I got chills, they're multiplyin'," sang er ohne viel Gefühl und drückte dadurch seine Verachtung aus, musste dann aber in seine Rolle verfallen. Was er auch machte, er machte es richtig! Aus diesem Grund ging er auf Potter zu und warf sich vor ihm auf die Knie. „And I'm losin' control 'cause the power you're supplyin'," Er sah Potter an, wurde dann durch eine unbekannte Kraft nach hinten gerissen und landete auf seinem Hintern, stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er für kurze Zeit die Orientierung verloren und sah dann mit funkelnden, silber-grauen Augen auf. „It's electrifyin'."

„Electrifyin', electrifyin'," wiederholten Goyle und Crabbe wie ein Echo.

Potter kam mit einem herablassenden Blick auf ihn zu und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „You better shape up 'cause I need a man." Das Wiesel und Blaise brachen in unkontrolliertes Gelächter aus, das sie für ein paar Minuten abgestellt hatten um die beiden nicht zu verpassen. Über Grangers Lippen lief ein Grinsen, das sie versuchte zu verstecken, während andere Schüler einfach nur grinsten oder kicherten. Der Blick von Harry wurde sanfter und ein zärtliches Lächeln lief über seine Lippen. „And my heart is set on you." Draco lächelte leicht zurück, dachte sich im Inneren, dass er jetzt am Liebsten aus dem Fenster springen würde, doch blieb perfekt in seiner Rolle und sah seinen Gesangspartner aus überraschten, aber auch verlangenden Augen an.

„And my heart is set on you," wiederholte Granger leise und sah auf das Wiesel, doch dieser bemerkte ihren Blick nicht, da er noch immer auf dem Boden lag.

„You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true."

Draco richtete sich vom Boden auf und kam auf Potter zu. „Nothing left, nothing left for me to do," sang er und die beiden sahen sich an, nahmen dann die Hände des anderen. „You're the one that I want. You are the one for ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want. You are the one for ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want. You are the one for ooh ooh ooh!"1 Draco übergab sich innerlich. _'Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ‚ooh ooh ooh' zu dieser Sache sage… Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es gerade „diese Sache" nannte... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Potter „Honey" nannte! Wenn das vorbei ist, werde ich aus dem Fenster springen!'_

Während Draco diese ernüchternden Gedanken hatte, stimmten Blaise und Wiesel lachend und Granger, Goyle und Crabbe mit einem todernsten Gesicht in das ‚You are the one for ooh ooh ooh, honey' mit ein.

„What I need!"

„All I need," brachte das Idiotenduo unter Gelächter hervor, während Granger, Goyle und Crabbe es neutral sangen. „Oh yes indeed," antworteten Potter und er.

„Yes indeed," wiederholten die anderen.

In der Pause, die folgte, konnte er das Gelächter und Getuschel der einzelnen Schüler über die Musik hören, doch versuchte er es zu ignorieren. Potter wartete auf seinen Einsatz, löste sich von ihm und tat so als würde er weggehen, doch dann drehte er sich um und sah Draco lächelnd an. „If you're filled with affection, 'n you're too shy to convey," riet er ruhig singend und trat immer näher an Draco heran.

'_Blaise sieht so aus, als wäre er kurz davor zu ersticken und das Wiesel versucht ihm zu helfen, obwohl er selbst kurz vor dem Tod steht. Diese Idioten!'_, bemerkte Draco, als er versuchte dem Blick, den Harry ... Potter ihm gab, auszuweichen. „Meditate my direction," flüsterte Harry – Potter. Potter! und beugte sich vor, senkte Dracos Kinn mit einer Hand, damit sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. „Feel your way," hauchte er gegen die Lippen des anderen und einige Mädchen kippten um, doch kein Junge machte auch nur irgendwelche Anstalten sie aufzufangen, damit sie sich nicht verletzten.

Draco wurde rot, schluckte sichtbar, war das Flüstern schließlich nicht eingeplant gewesen, aber auch wegen seiner nächsten Worte, nachdem Har – Potter! sich zurück gebeugt hatte und er sich nun langsam vorbeugte. „I better shape up 'cause you need a man."

„Ooh ooh oooohh!", stimmten die anderen ein.

Mehrere Schüler konnten es nicht mehr zurückhalten und brachen ebenfalls in Gelächter aus, doch sollten die nächsten Worte des Jungen-Der-Lebte ihnen die Sprache verschlagen. „I need a man who can keep me satisfied!", sang er mit einem wissenden und zweideutigen Lächeln und den unwissenden Schülern, die dachten, dass Harry Potter unschuldig und liebenswert wäre, klappte der Kiefer runter, obwohl anderen diese Seite des Wunderjungen zu gefallen schien, wie Draco im Unterbewusstsein bemerkte.

„I better shape, if I'm gonna to prove."

„You better prove that my fate is justified."

Draco sah auf und blickte in die Augen seines Partners. In diesem Satz war mehr verborgen als die meisten sehen konnten. Obwohl sie nie über ihre Freundschaft sprachen – wenn man es so nennen konnte, wenn man Wetten abschloss und die Vereinbarungen mehr als nur peinlich für den Verlierenden waren – vertrauten sie einander und kannten sich wahrscheinlich besser als alle anderen. Harry Potter vertraute Draco Malfoy. Von allen Menschen denen er vertrauen konnte, und Draco Malfoy glaubte ihm.

„Are you sure?", flüsterte er, fragte mehr als alle Umstehenden vermuten konnten und sah den Schwarzhaarigen an, der ihn anlächelte. „Yes," antwortete er, während Draco mit einem „'cause" begann und sie dann zusammen den letzten Abschnitt sangen. „I'm sure down deep inside."

Erneut begann der Refrain und wiederholte sich zwei weitere Male bis die Musik langsam abklang und Draco und Harry – ja, Harry – sich schwer atmend gegenüberstanden und verwirrt ansahen. Das Wiesel und Blaise hatten es zwar geschafft in den letzten Wiederholungen des Refrains das ‚You are the one for ooh ooh ooh, honey' mitzusingen, konnten jetzt aber kaum noch atmen vor Lachen, während Granger und Goyle versuchten ihnen aufzuhelfen und Crabbe dabei belustigt zusah. Die Schüler von Hogwarts schienen auf ein Finale zu warten, obwohl alle, zumindest die Muggels, wussten, dass das Lied schon zu Ende war.

Draco und Harry standen sich nur gegenüber, sahen sich fragend in die Augen, bis Draco einen Schritt nach vorn tat, eine Hand auf die Schulter des Wunderjungen legte und sich langsam nach unten beugte, doch bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, stieß der Blonde sich ab, drehte sich schwungvoll um und drängte sich durch die Schülermassen.

Harry sah ihm verwirrt nach, grinste dann und folgte dem anderen Jungen.

Und im Hintergrund erschall ein ‚VERDAMMT!' von einem Mädchen, das so verzweifelt auf den Kuss gewartet hatte.

Die beiden davoneilenden Jungen grinsten. Draco wartete auf den anderen, damit er ihn einholen konnte und zusammen gingen sie die Hallen entlang und verschwanden ... um eine Kurve.

* * *

Draco saß grinsend auf einem Tisch in einem der leerstehenden Klassenräume in Hogwarts. In ein paar Minuten würde Harry kommen und sie würden eine neue Bedingung für die Wette nächste Woche ausmachen.

Als er das Knarren der Tür hörte, sah er auf und erblickte Harry unsicher an der Tür stehend, die er dann schloss und auf den Blonden zukam.

„Wir sollten demnächst etwas weniger öffentliches machen, Malfoy," meinte er, noch bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte.

„Einverstanden, Potter."

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete erleichtert aus, setzte sich dann neben Draco auf den Tisch.

„Ich wurde gerade gefragt, ob ich meine feminine Seite noch immer suche," begann der Gryffindor und lachte. „Schließlich spielte ich den weiblichen Part in diesem Lied."

„Du musstest dir wenigstens nicht von anderen anhören, dass ich mich beeilen solle mit dem Mannwerden, du würdest nicht ewig warten."

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte, stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände.

„Und, was machen wir demnächst?"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wartet das Mädchen noch immer auf einen Kuss."

„Wer verliert, muss Snape küssen."

Draco sah den anderen überrascht an, grinste dann teuflisch. „Ich wusste ja, dass du etwas für ihn empfindest, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du den Mut dazu hast es zuzugeben."

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Ja, schließlich ist Snape der Mittelpunkt meiner Träume. Aber wenn er mit dir glücklich wird—"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Dumbledore würde uns dafür bestimmt auch der Schule verweisen. Für das Küssen von Snape, meine ich."

„So ein Prachtexemplar von Mann. Es ist tragisch."

„...Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass du scherzt, Draco Malfoy."

„Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur, wenn ich bitten darf."

„..."

„Und ja, ich scherze."

„Wenn Dumbledore -das- hört, werden wir ebenfalls der Schule verwiesen."

„Okay, wie wäre es, wenn wir das Thema fallen lassen? Ist das sicher?"

„... Einigermaßen..."

Sie saßen in Schweigen gehüllt, dann lief ein Grinsen über das Gesicht des Blonden. „Du sagtest etwas weniger öffentliches?", fragte er rhetorisch, doch Harry antwortete trotzdem mit einem gelangweilten ‚hmmm'. „Du meinst etwas, das nur uns beide einbezieht, niemanden sonst?" Der Gryffindor sah alarmiert auf, erwiderte das diabolische Grinsen mit einem Stirnenrunzeln.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er skeptisch.

Draco beugte sich vor, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und der Schwarzhaarige sprang auf und entfernte sich mehrere Meter von dem anderen.

„Du Perversling!"

„Bist du dabei?"

„Wer gewinnt kann... also der ist...?", versicherte sich Harry mit einem rotangelaufenen Gesicht.

Draco nickte nur, hatte nichts von seinem Selbstbewusstsein eingebüßt. „Dem Gewinner sind alle Rechte vorbehalten." Der Blonde lächelte siegessicher, winkte dem anderen in einer zweideutigen Geste zu.

„Okay!"

* * *

**The End**

**Next: **High-Five Crossdressing


	3. HighFive Crossdressing

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:** Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Okay... luft hol J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

**Kommentar: **

**Gruß: **

_Amunet:_ joah, es haben bestimmt viele auf den Kuss gewartet... zumindest die, die es gelesen haben XD Aber ein Kuss kommt irgendwann später erst vor °

_Anja:_ danke für den Kommentar and here weg go

**03. High-Five Crossdressing**

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Hermine Granger **

Ich fand die Beziehung zwischen Malfoy und Harry schon immer seltsam. Von der ersten Klasse an, wo sie sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen, gefolgt vom zweiten Jahr und aufwärts, als ihre Auseinandersetzungen herber und kreativer wurden und plötzlich im sechsten Jahr... mehr oder weniger stillstanden. Jeder bemerkte die Veränderung. Jeder bemerkte, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sich ignorierten.  
Als ich Harry daraufhin zur Rede stellte, zuckte er nur die Schultern und lächelte, was soviel bedeutete wie: _Ich habe keine Ahnung, Hermine, aber wenn er mich ignoriert, werde ich es auch tun._ In diesem Moment dachte ich: _Jungs!_ bis ich bemerkte, was es bedeutete, wenn die beiden sich ignorierten und ich lächelte ihn an. Friede! Oder zumindest: Waffenstillstand! Keine Zaubertränke, die auf ungeklärte Weise ex- bzw. implodierten, kein Beinstellen, keine Belästigungen beim Frühstück, kein Nachsitzen u.s.w.  
Ich war ekstatisch – oder, so begeistert wie ich werden konnte, wenn es nicht ums Lernen oder Bücher ging.  
Bis ich den tatsächlichen Grund für diesen ungeklärten ‚Waffenstillstand' herausfand.

Es begann damit, dass ich aus der Bibliothek kam und auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm war.  
Ich umrundete eine Kurve und erblickte Harry am Fuße einer Treppe auf dem Boden sitzend. Er sah leicht orientierungslos aus und hielt eine Hand an seine Stirn. Über ihm stand Malfoy und sah auf ihn herunter.  
Schlussfolgerung: Malfoy hatte Harry mal wieder die Treppe runter gestoßen.  
Ich machte mich gerade bereit auf die beiden zuzuschreiten und Malfoy zu verhexen als genau dieser eine Hand nach Harry ausstreckte. Der nahm sie an und wurde von dem Frettchen hochgezogen.  
„Sorry, Potter. War nicht mit Absicht," murmelte er und ich schnaubte. Und ob!  
„Nein, war meine Schuld. Ich hätte aufpassen sollen, wo ich langgehe," antwortete Harry und ich keuchte.  
Hatten die gerade eine disziplinierte Konversation?  
Die beiden tauschten noch ein paar Worte aus und als Malfoy verschwunden war, kam ich auf Harry zugestürmt und drehte ihn ruckartig an der Schulter herum, damit er mich ansah.  
„Rede!", war meine einzige Aufforderung.  
Harry lächelte mich nur unschuldig an. „Malfoy ist immer so, wenn man ihn mal allein erwischt. Hätte er gewusst, dass du da warst, hätte er sich anders verhalten," murmelte er leise vor sich hin und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar. Irgendwie glaubte ich ihm nicht.  
Am selben Abend folgte ich ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und durch verschiedene Gänge, von denen ich noch nicht einmal wusste, dass es sie gab. Aber wie ich in ‚Die Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelesen habe, sollen sich die Gänge nach der Konstellation des Mondes verändern. Ich verlor bald den Überblick und konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry mir nicht entwischte, denn ohne ihn würde ich bestimmt nicht zurück finden.  
Ich folgte also Harry und irgendwann kamen wir an eine kleine Tür, die mit Schlangen versehen war. Die ganze Umgebung schrie förmlich ‚SLYTHERIN', doch mein mutiger Freund öffnete unbekümmert mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten, die ich nicht verstand, die Tür und ging rein.  
Ich wartete ein paar Minuten bis ich mich der Tür näherte, legte dann ein Ohr an sie und lauschte angestrengt.  
Ich konnte Harrys Stimme hören und die eines anderen Jungen, aber nicht was sie sprachen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ich stolperte nach vorn, direkt in die Arme von... Slytherin-Wappen auf der Kleidung? Seide? Der Geruch von Haargel? DRACO MALFOY?  
"Hoppla, Granger. Nicht so stürmisch."  
Dra... Draco  
„Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy."  
„War doch nur ein Scherz, Potter. Nimm doch nicht immer alles so ernst... Gryffindor."  
Mal...  
„Du sagst es, als wäre es eine Beleidigung!"  
...foy...  
„Für jeden Slytherin wäre es eine."  
„ICH BIN ABER KEIN SLYTHERIN!"  
„Merlin sei Dank! Was wärst du für eine Blamage."  
„Malfoy!"  
„DRACO MALFOY!"  
Aus meiner Erstarrung befreit, bemerkte ich, wie Malfoy ein paar Schritte auf Harry zugekommen war und die beiden mir jetzt seltsame Blicke zuwarfen. Sofort hatte ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf den Todesser-in-Ausbildung, doch dieser hob lediglich eine Augenbraue – diese Augenbrauen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich die zupft. Außerdem musste er diesen Blick stundenlang vor dem Spiegel geübt haben, ansonsten könnte der Effekt, den diese Bewegung hervorruft nicht so perfekt sein!  
„Potter, pfeif dein Haustier zurück."  
„MALFOY!", riefen Harry und ich gleichzeitig aus und der Blonde verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ihr verbringt zuviel Zeit zusammen, hat euch das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"  
Harry rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte, während mein Zauberstab weiterhin auf die Prinzessin der Dunkelheit gerichtet war.  
„Harry? Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte ich wage, die Augen auf den Blonden Teufel fixiert – Ich benutze eindeutig zu viele Spitznamen -, der sich lediglich lässig gegen die Wand lehnte und mich mit gleichgültigen Augen musterte.  
Ich musste zu diesem Zeitpunkt zugeben, dass er sich über die Jahre sehr verändert hatte. Im dritten Jahr hatte er gewimmert wie ein getretenes Frettchen, als ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, aber an diesem Abend blinzelte er nicht einmal.  
Das Seufzen von Harry brachte mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich wandte mich ihm abwartend zu. „Hermine, vielleicht solltest du erst einmal deinen Zauberstab weglegen und dich hinsetzen, bevor du dich – oder andere (damit meinte er Malfoy) – verletzt." Ich holte einmal tief Luft, setzte mich auf den Fußboden und sah die beiden abwartend an, den Zauberstab noch immer sicher in der Hand.  
„Siehst du, Malfoy und ich... nun ja... wir haben... also..."  
„Spuck's aus, Potter. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."  
„Malfoy, wenn ich das erklären soll, möchte ich es so schonend wie möglich für sie machen."  
„Granger ist kein Kind mehr! Sie wird es verkraften."  
„Sie ist meine Freundin und ich möchte sie nicht verletzen!"  
„Verletzen? Warum verletzen? Potter, du bist eine Drama-Queen!"  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
„Schlag im Wörterbuch nach! Du weißt doch, was ein Wörterbuch ist, oder?"  
„Mal—"  
„GENUG!", rief ich aus und die beiden schwiegen abrupt. „Ich bin noch immer da, Harry, Malfoy." Ich sah die beiden an, versicherte mich, dass sie in nächster Zukunft nicht erneut in ein Streitgespräch verfallen würden. „Und ich mag es nicht, wenn man über mich redet als sei ich es nicht, verstanden? Also—was wolltest du sagen, Harry?"  
„Malfoy und ich... wir... nun ja..."  
„Wir haben eine andere Methode entdeckt unsere Abneigung zu kompensieren, die uns weniger Nachsitzen einbringt, diskreter und vor allem humoristischer ist."  
Bei dem letzten Kommentar schnaubte Harry verächtlich und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass es nur nach Slytherin-Humor witzig war. Genervt und Kopfschmerzen erwartend, massierte ich meine Schläfen. „Harry?"  
„Er hat Recht... Und es kann wirklich witzig sein... Manchmal."  
Ich bemerkte, wie sich die beiden ein recht teuflisches Grinsen zuwarfen, was mich übrigens schockierte, nicht wegen Malfoy, natürlich, aber wegen Harry. Er sah... gefährlich aus...  
„Und was ist das für eine Methode?"  
„Wir schließen Wetten ab, Granger. Jede Woche eine. Und gleichzeitig beschließen wir, was der Verlierer machen muss."  
Mein Blick huschte nachdenklich von Malfoy zu Harry und zurück und ich bemerkte das leicht triumphierende Lächeln auf den Lippen des Blonden.  
„War ich eine Wette?", fragte ich leise und sah auf den Boden.  
Keiner sagte etwas, obwohl ich erwartet hätte, dass Malfoy sofort die Chance nutzt, mir unter die Nase zu reiben, dass ich Schuld daran war, dass Harry eine Wette verloren hatte. Dann murmelte Harry bitter: „Wir haben gewettet, wie lange du brauchst um herauszufinden, was unseren Waffenstillstand verursachte. Ich wettete auf die ersten paar Monate – bis November -, Malfoy meinte, du würdest länger brauchen, also endete meine Zeitspanne mit dem 30. November, gestern, und Malfoys begann mit dem ersten Dezember, heute."  
Ich dachte, ich würde meinen Mund nicht mehr zu bekommen, hätte Malfoy nicht angefangen zu lachen. Ich knurrte ihn an, wozu mein Gebiss zumindest etwas geschlossen sein musste.  
„Ich hatte schon gedacht, du hättest es herausgefunden, aber anscheinend warst du zu sehr mit der Freude beschäftigt mich nicht mehr als ständigen Dorn im Auge betrachten zu müssen, sodass es dir egal war, wie es überhaupt dazu kam." Sein hämisches Lachen wurde von den Wänden reflektiert und klang hohl in meinen Ohren. Ich fixierte ihn mit meinem hasserfülltesten Blick, bis ich mich Harry zuwandte.

„Ein paar Minuten vorher!", murmelte er. „Hättest du nicht ein paar Minuten vorher kommen können?" Ich sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es mal gerade zwanzig Minuten nach Mitternacht war. „Oh Harry! Es tut mir Leid!" Dann fiel mir die Abmachung ein, die sie getroffen haben mussten und ich sah ihn neugierig an. „Und? Was musst du machen?"  
Erneut konnte ich Malfoys Lachen hören und ich sandte ihm abermals einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Das wirst du morgen, wie jeder andere auch, erfahren."  
Oh oh, etwas Öffentliches.  
Mein Blick huschte erneut zu Harry.  
„Also Granger, ich würde sagen, dass es mich gefreut hat dich getroffen zu haben, aber meine Eltern brachten mir bei nicht zu lügen. Außerdem muss ich leider weiter. Bis nächste Woche, Potter, gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit." Er setzte sich in Bewegung, hielt dann aber noch einmal und sah Harry an. „Ach ja, und Potter, ich rate dir zu etwas Grünem, das unterstreicht deine Augenfarbe. Slytherinfarben würden dir gut stehen." Und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden und ich sah ihm lange mit offenem Mund nach. Eine ruckartige Bewegung holte mich schließlich aus meiner Starre und ich stand auf, folgte Harry, der mit schweren Schritten durch die Hallen von Hogwarts lief als wäre es ihm egal, dass er von Filch erwischt werden könnte.  
„Uhm, Harry, ich habe in ‚Die Geschichte von Hogwarts'—"  
„Nicht jetzt, Hermine!"  
„Ich wollte doch nur—"  
„Hermine!"  
„—sagen, dass in ‚Die Geschichte—"  
„NICHT. JETZT. HERMINE!"

„Harry..."

Doch er ging nur schneller und ich musste schon fast laufen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich ihn weiter ansprechen sollte, überlegte es mir dann aber doch anders. Somit lief ich still neben ihm her, bis wir zum Gemälde der Dicken Dame kamen und ich ihm einen schüchternen Seitenblick zuwarf, den er aber nicht registrierte. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt und er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, sichere Zeichen, dass er über etwas sehr ernstes nachdachte.  
„Kann es peinlicher sein als das, was Malfoy machen musste?", fragte ich leise.  
„Um einiges."  
„Was ist es?"  
„Malfoy und ich haben abgemacht, dass wir niemandem erzählen, was die Aufgabe des Verlierers ist, es sei denn, es wird vor versammelter Schule gemacht. Zum Beispiel das Singen von Malfoy vorletzte Woche."  
„Schlimmer als der Heuler, den du ihm schicken musstest? Man hört noch immer Gerüchte darüber, aber die Allgemeinheit vertritt die Ansicht, dass sich nur jemand einen Spaß erlauben wollte und deine Stimme für diesen Heuler benutzte."  
„Gott sei Dank," seufzte er.  
Wir trennten uns im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Und am nächsten Tag, als ich in der Großen Halle saß, meinen Tagespropheten las und darauf wartete, dass Ron und Harry mir Gesellschaft leisteten, kam ein verwirrter Rotschopf auf mich zu, setzte sich neben mich und sah mich an.  
„Was?", fragte ich und kaute auf einem Stück Brot.  
„Harry will nicht runterkommen. Er sagt, er geht gerade durch eine Krise."  
In diesem Moment fiel mir die verlorene Wette ein und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Malfoy mit einem teuflischen Lächeln in Richtung Tür starrte, sondern auch daran, dass ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und leuchtenden, grünen Augen die Halle betrat und jeden Blick auf sich zog.  
„Scheiße!", rief ich aus, ignorierte meine ungeschickte Wortwahl für den Moment, und stand abrupt auf, während Ron mir einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, dann aber meinem Blick folgte und seine Kinnlade den Halt verlor.  
„Ist... ist das... Harry?", fragte er, stand dann auf.  
Harry – ja, es war wirklich Harry – kam auf uns zu und setzte sich neben Ron, lächelte uns an als wäre alles normal. Okay, es war auch alles irgendwie normal. Malfoy war ein Ekel, die Große Halle war mit lebhaften Gesprächen gefüllt, alle starrten Harry an, Harry Potter war ein MÄDCHEN!  
„Harry! War das—?"  
Er unterbrach mich mit einem Blick und ich schluckte, setzte mich wieder hin.  
„Schönes Kleid. Grün wie ich sehe, unterstreicht deine Augen, die man jetzt gut sehen kann, da deine Haare dir durch den neuen Schnitt nicht ins Gesicht fallen." Ich warf Lavender einen mahnenden Blick zu, doch sie zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ha... Harry?" Armer Ron. Es musste wirklich ein riesiger Schock für ihn gewesen sein, seinen besten Freund in Mädchenkleidung zu sehen.  
„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir etwas mit dem Make-Up helfen, obwohl das ziemlich gut aussieht. Selbst gemacht?" Harry nickte schüchtern und wurde leicht rot.  
„Oh Gott, Harry!" _Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein._ „Du siehst wahnsinnig gut aus! Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"  
„SEAMUS!"  
„Ha... Harry..."  
„Ja, Hermine? Du musst zugeben, dass er heiß aussieht in diesem Kleid! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so lange Beine hast, Harry! Und deine Hüften!"  
„SEAMUS!"  
„Ha... Harry..."  
„Oh mein Gott! Und dieser Hintern!"  
„SEAMUS FINNIGAN!"  
Ich sah zweifelnd zu Harry, dessen Gesicht die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen hatte und der versuchte sich unter den Tisch zu verkriechen.  
„Bei Merlin, Potter!" _Oh nein!_

„Mister Potter!"  
Zu meinem Glück wurde Malfoy von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen. Harry schluckte und richtete sich auf, sah zum Lehrertisch. „Könnten Sie mir das bitte erklären?"  
„Nun ja, sehen Sie..." Er unterbrach sich und ich konnte ein kurzes Auflachen von Malfoy hören. Harry knurrte leise. „Sehen Sie Professor, ich stecke gerade in einer Identitätskrise und man hat mir geraten, ich sollte versuchen meine feminine Seite zu finden, na ja, und da dachte ich mir, ich könnte es einmal ausprobieren. Vielleicht..." Er stoppte sich selbst, bevor er noch etwas Dummes sagen konnte. Zu spät...  
Nervöses Gelächter ging durch die Halle und einige Leute sahen sich zweifelnd an.  
Malfoy war der erste, der das Gemurmel mit einem Lachen unterbrach. Nicht mit nervösem Gelächter, sondern mit einem gemeinen, hinterhältigen, triumphierenden, degradierenden, ambitionierten und selbstzufriedenen Lachen. Seine Untertanen stimmten mehr oder weniger ängstlich mit ein, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
Ich sah ihn wütend an, doch er hob nur eine Augenbraue – diese perfekten Augenbrauen, für die Mädchen töten würden, oder diese langen Wimpern – wo kam das jetzt her? -, als würde er mich fragen, ob ich das nicht witzig fände. Wäre es jemand anderes, würde ich vielleicht lachen, aber das war einer meiner beiden besten (und einzigen) Freunde! Der übrigens jedem Mädchen die Schau stahl und sogar Ron dazu brachte mich zu ignorieren.

Und so verging die Woche mit einem _Harry _in Mädchenkleidern, der sich von Parvati und Lavender stylen ließ und Schminktipps annahm, als wäre er ein Mädchen, mit _Draco Malfoy, _der Kommentare machte, die Harry dazu brachten im Gemeinschaftsraum Vasen zu zerschmeißen – Parvati war der Meinung, dass er etwas zerschmeißen sollte, wenn er frustriert war. Das wäre um so einiges ‚femininer'. -, mit einem _Ron Weasley, _der jedes mal rot wurde und seine Augen nicht abwenden konnte, wenn sein bester Freund den Raum betrat, mit einer _Pansy Parkinson,_ die diverse Attentate auf Harry plante, da dieser ihr die Aufmerksamkeit des one-and-only Draco Malfoy klaute, mit einem _Neville Longbottom,_ der mehr als einmal seinen Kessel umstieß, wann immer Harry ihm helfen wollte, mit einen _Severus Snape, _der irritierender nicht sein konnte, wann immer er Augen auf Draco Malfoy legte und ihm ein Lächeln zuwarf, das Dumbeldore eifersüchtig gemacht hätte, wenn er da gewesen wäre, mit einer genervten Professorin _Minerva McGonagall, _die in ihrem Unterricht häufiger Peitschen in Federn zurückverwandeln musste, als die erwarteten Bücher – was für ein Einblick in die Psyche meiner Klassenkameraden -, mit einem eifersüchtigen _Dean Thomas, _der Harry jedes Mal mordende Blicke zuwarf, wenn Seamus sich an Harry ranmachte und mit einer genervten, abgehetzten, eifersüchtigen – halt, nein, nicht eifersüchtig – leidenden, um Verzeihung bettelnden, _genervten_ _Hermine Granger _– das bin ich – die versuchte das Chaos um sich herum zu ignorieren und nebenbei ihre Schularbeiten zu erledigen und bei Harry um Verzeihung zu betteln, obwohl er sagte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war und ihr trotzdem diesen anklagenden Blick zuwarf!  
Und mehr als einmal hörte ich Harry ‚Das werde ich dir heimzahlen. Dafür wirst du bluten, Malfoy' sagen, wenn Seamus sich an ihn ranmachte und er antworten musste: „ICH STECKE IN EINER IDENTITÄTSKRISE! ICH BIN _NICHT_ SCHWUL!" und Malfoy ein paar hundert Meter weiter leise kicherte.  
Alles in allem war ich nicht die Einzige, die glücklich war, als die Woche um war und Harry am nächsten Montag in seinen ganz normalen Roben rumlief.  
Harry war wieder ein Junge.  
Malfoy war weiterhin ein Ekel.  
Ron bemerkte endlich mal wieder jemand anderen als Harry.  
Pansy stabilisierte ihr Selbstwertgefühl und stellte die Attentate auf Harry ein.  
Neville stieß nicht mehr ganz so viele Kessel um – aber immer noch eindeutig zu viele. Ich sollte einmal mit diesem Jungen reden.  
Snape hörte auf Malfoy dieses irritierende Lächeln zu schenken.  
McGonagall durfte an Stelle von Peitschen nun gebrochene Herzen anstatt der geforderten Bücher zurückverwandeln.  
Und Dean Thomas fing an Attentate auf Harry zu planen, da Seamus sich noch weiterhin an Harry ranmachte.  
Und mehr als einmal hörte ich Harry ‚Das werde ich dir heimzahlen. Dafür wirst du bluten, Malfoy' sagen, wenn Seamus sich an ihn ranmachte und er antworten musste: „ES WAR EINE IDENTITÄTSKRISE! ICH BIN _NICHT_ SCHWUL!" und Malfoy ein paar hundert Meter weiter leise kicherte.

Und jetzt, eine Woche nach dem Duett der beiden Rivalen bei dem Lied ‚The one that I want' kommt Harry in die Große Halle ... gehumpelt? Nein, das ist der falsche Ausdruck. Er geht als würde sein Hintern... Nein, da will ich gar nicht hingehen mit meinen Gedanken...  
Ich hebe fragend eine Augenbraue, kommentiere aber das unordentliche Auftreten meines berühmten Freundes nicht. Dieser lässt sich einfach knurrend auf seinen Sitz fallen und kaum, dass er sitzt, winselt er leise und rutscht mit seinem Hintern hin und her.  
Ich sage noch immer nichts, beobachte ihn nur mit meinen kalkulierenden Augen.  
Mich würde brennend interessieren, was Harry machen musste, da er eindeutig die letzte Wette wieder verloren haben musste, um heute in diesem Zustand zu sein. Er kann nicht still sitzen und rutscht auf dem Stuhl hin und her, winselt leise.  
Oder... vielleicht will ich es doch nicht wissen... Ich könnte Dinge erfahren, die ich mir nicht vorstellen will. Nie.  
Aus Mitleid nehme ich meinen Zauberstab und positioniere ein Kissen auf seinen Stuhl. Er wirft mir ein dankbares Lächeln zu und ich nickt einmal.  
„Hey, Potter." Meine Augen schließen sich. Wahrscheinlich bekam ich jetzt die Bestätigung für das, was passiert ist. „War eine heiße Nacht gestern, oder?"

Mehrer Schüler sprangen überrascht auf, als Hermine Granger plötzlich und ohne ersichtlichen Grund von ihrem Platz fiel und auf dem Boden liegen blieb ohne sich zu bewegen.  
Im Hintergrund konnte man ein Mädchen fröhlich Lachen und pfeifen hören, als sie einen Blick zwischen den beiden sich anstarrenden Jungs warf.

The End

**Next: Cheerleader, Hey!**


	4. Cheerleader, Hey!

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:** Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Okay... luft hol J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

Hey Mickey gehört Bwitched… Müsste, glaube ich, bekannt sein durch den Film ‚Boys And Girls United'? Bin mir jetzt nicht wirklich sicher...

**Kommentar:** Uhm... als ich das beendet hatte, fiel mir erneut die Fanfiction von **venenatus.venustas** in die Hand. Ich hatte sie vor einem Jahr schon einmal gelesen und dachte mir, dass ich das Lied, das Draco dort singt, als das Lied nehmen könnte, das Draco in meiner nicht singt, aber eigentlich singen sollte (laut Harry...) Ich dachte immer, dass dieses Lied Two, Four, Six, Eight heißt (so wie die FF), bis ich feststellen musste, dass es genau das gleiche Lied ist, das ich für diese FF ausgewählt hatte... kopf hängen lässt Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das erwähnen muss. Wie auch immer: DIESE GESCHICHTE IST **NICHT** VON **VENENATUS.VENUSTAS'** STORY BEEINFLUSST ODER SONST WIE ABGESCHRIEBEN. Es war reiner Zufall... seufzt

**Warum Draco:** Das Lied heißt ‚Hey Mickey!' und eigentlich sollte Harry der Cheerleader sein... aber ‚Hey Draco!' hätte nicht gepasst. Wirklich, das war mein einziger Grund. Na ja, und der, dass ich Draco in ein Kleid stecken wollte.

**Gruß:**

**Amunet:** Ich danke dir Ich bin immer froh. wenn Menschen meine Fanfictions mögen. Gibt mir so ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch.

**Momixis:** Tut mir Leid, ich hatte vergessen, dass sich die Story hier rumtreibt... °Ja, die kommen zusammen... irgendwann...

**Ginny8:** thx XD

**Ainaredien:** Ja, hast recht. Ich such auch immer vergebens ° Na ja, aber umso schöner ist es, eine Perle in den haufen Steinen zu entdecken. Nicht, dass ich meine jetzt als Perle bezeichnen würde. XD

**Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop:** (Was für ein nick XD). Ja tut mir Leid... ich hatte einige Probleme mit und dann vergessen, dass die Geschichte hier ist. ° Aber jetzt werde ich weiter updaten.

**04. Cheerleader, Hey! **

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Harry Potter**

* * *

„Hey, Potter." Der Angesprochene sah mit einem festen Blick auf. „War eine heiße Nacht gestern, oder?" Noch bevor Harry fragend eine Augenbraue heben konnte, fiel auch schon seine beste Freundin von ihrem Sitzplatz. Kurzzeitlich von dem Blonden abgelenkt, wandte er seinen Blick auf Hermine Granger, die neben ihrem Sitz lag. Sobald das Lachen eines verrückten Mädchens erklang, richtete er seinen Blick auf Draco Malfoy und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wie die Situation für Hermine ausgesehen haben musste.

Er war die ganze Nacht weg gewesen, konnte am nächsten Morgen nicht still sitzen, bis Hermine sich dazu herab ließ und ihm ein Kissen zauberte. Plötzlich kam Malfoy dahergerannt und redete von einer heißen Nacht, die – in aller Ehrlichkeit – in Wirklichkeit arschkalt gewesen war!

Harry fragte sich sowieso, warum Malfoy in so einer guten Stimmung war, obwohl er, der Slytherin, die letzte Wette verloren hatte und ihre Abmachung erfüllen musste, die Harry einfach zum Spaß etwas umgeändert hatte.

Die Bedingung hatte eigentlich nur etwas mit sehr wenig Kleidung zu tun (und mit zwei ausgesuchten Freunden) – wobei Harry anfänglich an schlimme Szenarien dachte und Malfoy der Perversität bezichtigte, was den blonden Slytherin leicht aus dem Konzept brachte, da er in die völlig entgegensetzte Richtung dachte, ließ aber Harry in seinem Glauben. Wenige Sekunden später fielen ihm noch viel mehr Szenen ein, die alle nicht besser waren. Der Gewinner bestimmte das Was, Wo, Wann und Wie.

Harry entschied sich für den Quidditch-Platz, am Freitag, um 16:00 Uhr – zeitgleich mit dem Hufflepuff / Gryffindor - Spiel.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen genau diesen Zeitpunkt auszusuchen, da er genau wusste, dass, hätte Malfoy gewonnen, er denselben Termin genommen hätte – oder zumindest einen ebenso öffentlichen, egal welche Abmachung sie vorher getroffen hatten. Außerdem musste er sich noch wegen der Crossdressing-Aktion revanchieren.

Nach Malfoys Wutausbruch, als dieser erfuhr, dass er verloren hatte, entschied Harry sich ihm zu sagen, was er zu tun hatte: Malfoy musste Harry anfeuern. Wie der Blonde das machen wollte, blieb ihm überlassen, hauptsache Harry wüsste vorher Bescheid und könnte sich mental darauf vorbereiten um keine unangenehme Überraschung zu erleben.

Darum bestellte Malfoy ihn zum Quidditch-Platz, mit der Aufforderung seinen Besen mitzubringen. Punkt 23:00 Uhr wartete er am vereinbarten Ort auf Malfoy. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft gingen Lichter in den Slytherin-Ständen an und er wurde aufgefordert ‚seinen verdammten Hintern auf den Besen zu schwingen und in die Lüfte zu erheben'. Harry murrte noch etwas, setzte sich aber in Bewegung um einen besseren Blick auf die Person in den Ständen zu haben – und fiel prompt von seinem Besen.

Harry dachte anfänglich, er würde halluzinieren, aber nachdem er Parkinsons und Zabinis Gezanke hörte, war er sich sicher, dass es die Wirklichkeit war.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy würden Harry's Cheerleader für das Spiel sein.

Im Nachhinein war Harry froh, dass er von Malfoy verlangt hatte ihm vorher zu zeigen, was er plante, denn während des Spiels zwölf Mal vom Besen zu fallen, wäre peinlich geworden. Und während Harry auf seinem Besen saß und dem Erfrieren nahe war, tanzten die drei Slytherin auf den Ständen.

Nach der Vorführung stolperte Harry zurück in sein Bett ohne an sein geschundenes Hinterteil zu denken.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen, trotzdem zerrte er sich aus dem Bett. Nach dem Frühstück würde er sich überlegen, wie er sich zu Madam Pomfrey schleichen konnte ohne erneut aufzufallen.

Harry sah auf seine ohnmächtige Freundin und grinste. Hermine wusste immer, was er gerade brauchte. Er lief um den Tisch, hob die Brünette hoch und ging mit ihr zum Eingang der Großen Halle. Als er an Malfoy vorbeikam, grinste er teuflisch. „Ich werde dich beim Spiel sehen, Cheerleader," zischte er und Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde es ihn nichts angehen. Beim Verlassen der Halle, drehte Harry sich nicht um und konnte somit weder das seltsame und angsterregende Leuchten in den Augen des Blonden sehen, noch das Zurückweichen von allen, die in einem sechs Meter Abstand zu Malfoy standen.

* * *

„Planänderung," rief Malfoy Zabini und Parkinson zu.

Harry drehte sich um, als er die Stimme hörte.

„Was für eine Planänderung?", fragte Parkinson, noch immer wütend, dass Malfoy sie in die Sache mit reinzog. Und woher wusste er eigentlich von ihrer Beziehung mit Professor Vektor?

„Wir werden ein anderes Lied singen."

„Was?"

„Welches?"

„Hey. Harry."

Zuerst dachte der Dunkelhaarige, dass Malfoy ihn bemerkt hatte, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass das der Titel des neuen Liedes war.

„Bist du irre?"

„Pansy, Darling, weißt du, was auf Verführung Minderjähriger steht?"

„Du Schlange."

„Touchè. Blaise, irgendwelche Einwände?"

„Nur die üblichen."

Harry ging weiter. Solange Malfoy nur das Lied änderte, konnte nichts passieren.

* * *

Gryffindor-Hufflepuff war nicht unbedingt ein ausgeglichenes Spiel. Es wurde erwartete, dass, mit Harry als Sucher, Gryffindor Hufflepuff schlagen würde. Trotzdem nahm Harry das Spiel sehr wichtig, wie auch jedes andere Quidditch-Spiel.

"Willkommen zum ersten Quidditch-Spiel dieser Saison!", rief ein enthusiastischer Gryffindor Sechstklässler aus. „Das Gryffindor-Hufflepuff..." Den Rest hörte der Gryffindor Sucher schon gar nicht mehr, da er zu sehr auf den Schnatz konzentriert war, der von Madam Hooch freigelassen wurde und auch schon aus seiner Sicht verschwand.

Einige Minuten ins Spiel und Malfoy war immer noch nicht mit seiner kleinen Groupie-Gruppe aufgetreten. Harry fing schon langsam an sich zu langweilen. Der Schnatz war nirgends zu sehen, er musste keinem Quaffel oder sonstigen Geschossen ausweichen, da die Hufflepuff zu liebenswert waren um so etwas zu machen. Und die Klatscher flogen lediglich von links nach rechts. Er wusste, warum er die Spiele gegen Slytherin so sehr liebte...

Der einzige, der das Spiel in seinen gedehnten Zügen genoss, war Colin Creevey, der von einer Seite zur nächsten hopste und immer wieder angeregt Photos von Harry in ein und derselben Position machte.

„Und Boodenbrock hat den Quaffel, umgeht den Gryffindorhüter, und ... TOR!!! Endlich einmal! Potter hat den Schnatz immer noch nicht gesichtet und zieht gelangweilt Squiggly Wiggly's, während sich auf dem Feld ein pomadiger Kampf abspielt! Wenn nicht bald etwas Aufregendes passiert, dann – Oh! Potter gibt Gas! Es sieht aus als hätte er den Schnatz entdeckt!"

Die Menge wachte langsam aus ihrer Apathie auf und stand langsam auf, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry den Schnatz fangen würde und sie endlich die Stände verlassen konnten. Der Gryffindor Sucher näherte sich dem fliegendem Objekt, er spürte schon förmlich den Sieg, konnte ihn auf der Zunge schmecken, nur noch wenige Zentimeter und er würde ihn haben.

Das Publikum in den Ständen feuerte den Sucher an und andere beugten sich atemlos vor.

„Die Spannung ist greifbar, alle erwarten den vermeintlichen Sieg. Potter! Schnapp dir den Schnatz und befreie uns von diesem Elend!"

Und dann passierte es. Das, womit einzig und allein Harry hätte rechnen müssen.

„Oh Harry! You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Harry! Hey Harry!", rief Pansy Parkinson von den Gryffindorständen und wedelte mit ihren Pompoms, hob dabei ihre Beine, die das kurze Röckchen hoch schoben. Am Ende ihres Ausrufes sah sie zu den Ravenclawtribünen, wo eine weitere Person stand.

„Oh Harry! You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Harry! Hey Harry!", verkündete Blaise Zabini, gekleidet in einem etwas längeren Rock als Parkinson... Zur Freude aller Anwesenden wurde sein Rock nicht hochgewirbelt bei seiner Tanzakrobatik.

Das Publikum und auch die Spieler achteten spätestens seit Zabinis Auftritt nicht mehr auf das Spiel und erkannten daher nicht, dass Harry den Schnatz nicht greifen konnte, da er zu überrascht von Parkinsons Auftritt in den Gryffindorständen war. Perplex sah er auf seine Hand, wo der kleine, goldene Ball eigentlich hätte sein müssen, doch – nichts. Er knurrte leise. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Malfoy noch irgendetwas ändern würde und nicht nur das Lied. Apropos Malfoy. Wo war die kleine Schlange eigentlich?

Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah auf, blickte auf die beiden Slytherin, die diesmal zusammen die ersten Sätze sangen.

"Oh Harry! You're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Harry!", riefen beide wie aus einem Mund, klatschten zwei Mal beim ‚Hey Harry!' und standen dann breitbeinig und mit erhobenen Pompoms auf dem höchsten Punkt der Stände und sahen auf die Slytherintribünen. Instinktiv wandten sich alle Augen diesen zu, während im Hintergrund eine heitere Musik anlief.

„Hey Harry!", rief ihm eine sehr bekannte Männerstimme zu, doch noch war die Person zur Stimme nicht zu sehen. Plötzlich tauchte eine Silhouette auf und dann war der Junge deutlich sichtbar.

Während anderen die Kinnlade herunterfiel, musste Harry alles dran setzen um nicht von seinem Besen zu fallen, den er mit beiden Händen fest umklammerte.

Draco Malfoy präsentierte sich in einem roten Minirock, bei dem jedes Wort zu lang wäre um ihn zu beschreiben. Er trug ein hautenges, rotes T-Shirt mit je zwei goldenen Streifen an der Seite und passend zu seiner Kleidung hatte er rot-goldene Pompoms in jeder Hand. Er stand breitbeinig, mit der linken Hand an der Hüfte und dem anderen Arm nach oben ausgestreckt. Dann senkte er langsam den rechten Arm, legte ihn ebenfalls an die Hüfte. „You've fooled around all night and that's a little long!" Harry hob seine Augenbraue, übertrug den Satz auf das Spiel. Entweder Malfoy wollte damit sagen, dass er bisher nicht alles gegeben hatte, um das Spiel zugewinnen, oder er besser aufhören sollte, da er sowieso nichts zustande bekam. Die Schüler in den Ständen erwachten aus ihrem Schockzustand und nickten heftig, während ein paar Slytherin pfiffen und Malfoy anfeuerten.

„You think you've got the right, but I think you've got it wrong. Why can't you say goodnight, so you can take me home, Harry?", fragte der Slytherin vorwurfsvoll, wedelte verzweifelt mit den Pompoms, legte dann eine Hand aufs Herz. „'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't. You're giving me the chills, baby, please, baby don't! Every night you still leave me all alone, Harry!" Der verzweifelte Ausruf wurde mit wütenden Blicken in Harrys Richtung bedacht, da in der Schule seit neustem ein Gerücht kursierte, dass Malfoy und er etwas miteinander hatten. Harry schluckte. Hätte er aber in diesem Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Malfoy gerichtet und nicht an seine eigene Gesundheit gedacht, wäre ihm das teuflische Grinsen auf Malfoys Lippen aufgefallen. Stattdessen überlegte er sich einen Plan, wie er dem bald meuternden Mob entfliehen könnte.

Parkinson und Zabini fingen an Malfoys Bewegungen nachzuahmen, doch anstatt des vorwurfsvollen und verzweifelten Tanzes kam ein aufmunternder, hoffnungsvoller. „Oh Harry, what a pity you don't understand!", riefen sie gemeinsam aus.

„You take me by the heart, when you take me by the hand!", sang Malfoy allein weiter, kam ein paar Schritte vor und verließ den höchsten Standpunkt um in der Mitte der Stände zu stehen, wo seine Hauskameraden ihm Platz machten. In der nächsten Zeile stimmten Malfoys Untertanen wieder mit ein, warfen Harry dabei sinnliche Blicke zu. „Oh Harry, you're so pretty, can't you understand?"

„It's guys like you Harry! Oh, what you do Harry!", schmachtete der blonde Slytherin und sah verlangend zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen auf, der seine Blicke nicht mehr von der Figur in den Slytherin-Ständen lassen konnte.

"Do Harry!", riefen Zabini und Parkinson.

"Don't break my heart, Harry!"

"GENAU!", riefen vereinzelt Schüler, die nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen waren oder aufgrund anhaltenden Blutverlusts die Stände verlassen mussten.

Harrys Griff um seinen Besen festigte sich und seine Knöchel färbten sich schon weiß, doch er würde nicht von seinem Besen fallen. Er hatte Malfoy schon einmal so gesehen und zwar eine Nacht vorher. Obwohl er dort noch eine Hose und ein weites Hemd getragen hatte und keinen Mini-mini-minirock! Außerdem hatte er nicht DIESES Lied gesungen! Und er hatte Harry auch nicht mit diesem verlangenden und sehnsüchtigen Blick bedacht!

„Hey Harry!"

„Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know."

Harry verlor leicht das Gleichgewicht als Malfoy mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zu ihm aufsah, das Knie anwinkelte und den Minirock etwas nach oben zog. Ein paar der Schüler in den Slytherin-Ständen schienen in Ohnmacht gefallen zu sein oder Nasenbluten bekommen zuhaben, obwohl das meiste durch den Pompom in Malfoys Hand verdeckt wurde. Wahrscheinlich war es die Vorstellung, die das Blut in falsche Regionen schickte und somit das Gehirn nicht mehr mit dem benötigten Sauerstoff versorgt werden konnte.

„Everytime you move, I let a little more show!", raunte er und zog dabei den Rock noch etwas höher.

„NIMM DEN POMPOM WEG, MALFOY!", rief der Ekstatische Gryffindor Sechstklässler und es folgte ein Ausruf von mehreren Schülern in den Ständen, die mit lüsternen Blicken der Show folgten.

Harry zwang sich dazu, den plötzlich auftauchenden Beschützerinstinkt für Malfoy zu bekämpfen, um nicht auf den Blonden zuzufliegen und ihn in längere und verdeckendere Kleidung zu stecken, und gleichzeitig den Blick abzuwenden um ihn stattdessen auf Zabini zu richten, der ihm einen lasziven Blick zuwarf, lächelte und dann mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe fuhr. Sobald er Harrys Reaktion sah – grünfärbendes Gesicht, leichtes Schwanken und Vorbeugen auf dem Besen – grinste er hinterhältig, blickte dann zu Parkinson. Das Mädchen grinste ebenfalls, blickte aber in die Richtung der Lehrertribünen, wo sie Professor Vektor unauffällig zuwinkte.

„There's something we can use, so don't say no Harry!"

Der Sucher wandte sich wieder Malfoy zu und es schien als würde das Schwanken sich verstärken, doch er hielt sich tapfer auf dem Besen, ignorierte den Gegenstand, den Malfoy von jemandem zugeworfen bekam und den der Slytherin verwirrt betrachtete, bevor er ihn zu Boden fallen ließ.

Parkinson und Zabini beteiligten sich auch mal wieder an der Darbietung und wiederholten laut „Use Harry!" mit einem suggestiven und obszönen Unterton.

„So come on and give it to me anyway you can!" Harry redete sich ein, dass Malfoy eben gerade nicht diese Hüftbewegung gemacht hatte und die Hände nur durch Zufall zurückgezogen hatte. „Anyway you want to do it, I'll treat you like a man. Oh, please, baby, please!", bettelte der Blonde und kam zur Brüstung der Stände, beugte sich vor um Harry näher zu sein. „Don't leave me in a jam, Harry!"

Der Angesprochene legte sich auf den Besen um besseren Halt zu finden, während er sich überlegte, welches 'jam' der Blonde meinte und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass, egal welches er sich aussuchte, mit Malfoy alles zweideutig war.

„Oh Harry, what a pity you don't understand!", sangen Malfoy, Zabini und Parkinson, versuchten die offensichtliche Belustigung aus ihren Stimmen zu halten. „You take me by the heart, when you take me by the hand!", wiederholte Malfoy, während Parkinson und Zabini die Zeile umänderten und „You take him by the heart, when you take him by the hand!" sangen. Der blonde Slytherin schritt wieder zurück und drehte sich um, worauf Harry mit Erleichterung, aber größtenteils Enttäuschung reagierte – was Harry aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt ignorierte und nie wieder in seinen Gedanken aufkommen lassen würde. „Oh Harry, you're so pretty, can't you understand?"

"It's guys like you Harry! Oh, what you do Harry!"

„Do Harry!"

„Don't break my heart, Harry!"

„Harry!" Der Angesprochene wollte zuerst den Ausruf ignorieren, bis ihm auffiel, dass Ron es war, der ihn gerufen hatte. Er sah verzweifelt auf, blickte sich um und fand seinen besten Freund am Rande des Feldes stehen und mit dem Finger in Malfoys Richtung zeigend herum wirbeln und rufen und schreien, doch über die Musik drang kaum ein Ton zu ihm rüber. Harry nahm an, dass Ron irgendetwas Beleidigendes über Malfoy rief und entschied sich, einfach zu nicken und dann zu ignorieren.

Plötzlich änderte sich die Melodie und von den drei Singenden Slytherin war ein Klatschen zu vernehmen.

„Oh Harry! You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Harry! Hey Harry!", begann Pansy, klatschte dabei rhythmisch mit den Pompoms in ihre Hände. Zu Harrys Schock fingen die Zuschauer ebenfalls an zu klatschen und manche sangen sogar mit. Das Slytherin Mädchen zeigte am Ende ihres Ausrufes mit einem Pompom in Harrys Richtung und hielt die andere Hand hoch, blickte erneut zu Zabini.

„Oh Harry! You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Harry! Hey Harry!" Und hier dachte Harry, er hätte schon alles erlebt, als er sogar den Fast Kopflosen Nick und den Blutigen Baron in einem Fenster des Schlosses sah, die auch in den heiteren Gesang einfielen.

Zabini grinste hinterhältig nach seiner Zeile, zeigte ebenfalls in Harrys Richtung.

Plötzlich tauchte vor Harry eine Person auf und der Dunkelhaarige ahnte schon, wer es war und sollte auch nicht enttäuscht werden. Malfoy saß auf seinem Besen, mit beiden Beinen auf einer Seite, hielt sich mit **den** Händen fest und lehnte sich vor.

„Oh Harry! You're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Harry," hauchte er verlangend, doch seine Stimme wurde verstärkt und der gesamte Platz hörte es. Ein paar Mädchen (und Jungen) schrieen auf und Professor McGonagall begann sich mit einem Stück Papier Luft zu zuwedeln. Doch von all dem bemerkte Harry nichts, sondern hatte nur Augen für die leicht rosafarbenen Lippen, über die eine Zunge fuhr und über die dann ein sadistisches Grinsen lief. Malfoy lehnte sich zurück. „HUFFLEPUFF HAT DEN SCHNATZ!", rief er dann aus, während die Musik im Hintergrund weiterging. „So naiv, Harry," schnurrte er überlegen, flog dann auf seinem Besen davon. Geschockt von der Bemerkung, dass HUFFLEPUFF gewonnen haben sollte, ignorierte Harry die letzte Aussage, drehte sich um und suchte verzweifelt den Hufflepuffsucher. Dieser hatte wirklich den Schnatz in der Hand und starrte ihn an, als könnte er es selbst nicht glauben. Dabei musste er gar nicht danach suchen und war eigentlich auch zu sehr mit Malfoys Performance abgelenkt gewesen, als darauf zu achten, doch da saß er, in seiner Hand...

Was die Anwesenden nicht wussten, war, dass der Schnatz die Nase davon voll hatte, ignoriert zu werden und dem nächstbesten lebenden Objekt zuflog, das Harry Potter war. Unter normalen Umständen würde er sofort gejagt werden – aber er wurde ignoriert! In seinem Stolz verletzt und leicht eifersüchtig/wütend wandte sich der Schnatz der nächstbesten guten Seele zu, die ihm Trost spenden konnte und setzte sich in die offenen Handfläche des Hufflepuff Suchers um sich auszuflattern.

Harrys Mund öffnete sich, dann bemerkte er seinen besten Freund, der wütend auf dem Rasen tobte und nun begriff er auch, was Ron wirklich sagen wollte.

Es folgte ein Übergang, den Malfoy dafür nutze sich so zu positionierte, dass er mit seinem Besen zwischen den beiden Ständen und trotzdem gut zu sehen war, schenkte dann jedem ein Lächeln, verbunden mit einem Nicken oder einmal Winken. Die Mädchen fielen beinahe über die Brüstung als sie versuchten Malfoy ein Stück näher zu kommen. Harry knurrte leise, Beschützerinstinkt erneut in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Parkinson und Zabini standen noch immer auf ihren Plätzen. Dann stellte Malfoy sich auf seinen Besen und Harry konnte nicht anders als seinen Mut zu bewundern, das verlorene Spiel schon längst vergessen.

„Oh Harry, what a pity you don't understand!"

„You black out from the world, when I promise you my wand?" Malfoy lächelte leicht und machte für alle unmissverständlich klar, von welchem ‚Zauberstab' die Rede war, musste dann aber seine Konzentration darauf verwenden sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Oh Harry, you're so stupid, can't you catch a snitch? It's just like you Harry! What did you do Harry!" Und Harry konnte aus den Ton heraus hören, dass die drei Slytherin ihn ausschimpften als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

„Do Harry!", hörte er auch plötzlich von Zuschauern des Spiels und er sah sich überrascht um.

„You lost the game, Harry!"

Erneut lief das amüsierte Grinsen über Malfoys Lächeln und er wandte sich kurz zu Parkinson und dann zu Zabini, nickte ihnen einmal zu.

„Oh Harry, what a pity you don't understand."

„You think you are the man, when you catch it with your hand?" Die Obszönität in diesem Satz ging dem Angesprochenen nicht verloren und seine Ohren nahmen eine interessante Rotfärbung an. „Oh Harry, your so stupid, did you work it out? I hope for you Harry! Be ashamed Harry!"

„Shame Harry!"

„You lost the game, Harry!"

„Gegen HUFFLEPUFF!", schrie jemand, und die Röte in Harrys Ohren breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus.

„But Harry, what a pity HE will understand."

„You think he is your man, giving you his helping hand!" Leicht verwirrt sah Harry sich um, fragte sich, wen Malfoy meinte, bis er bemerkte, dass die Pompoms auf Dumbeldore gerichtete waren, der die Singenden Slytherin – diese Alliteration! – überrascht ansah. „Oh Harry, your so lucky, he will help you out! Yes, good for you Harry! Still shame Harry!"

„Shame Harry!"

„You lost the game, Harry!"

Die Musik klang im Hintergrund ab, und mit einem letzten Ausruf "Hey, Harry!" verschwanden die drei Slytherin und Harry landete holprig mit seinem Besen, stolperte über das Feld und wurde dabei von jedem mit Argusaugen betrachtet. Leicht beschämt senkte er seinen Kopf, versuchte die Röte zu verstecken, die sein Gesicht zierte.

„ICH VERLANGE EINE WIEDERHOLUNG!", hörte der Dunkelhaarige über das Feld schreien und er wandte sich Ron zu, der Madam Hooch anfunkelte, die gerade dabei war ihre verbrauchten Taschentücher irgendwo unterzubringen.

„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, aber der Hufflepuff Sucher hat fair und einfach den Schnatz gefangen. Ich müsste mich vorher mit dem Direktor und den einzelnen Teams verständigen."

„ICH bin der Kapitän von Gryffindor und stimme dem zu. Du doch auch, oder?" Er wandte sich an ein schüchternes, braunhaariges Mädchen, das der Kapitän von Hufflepuff war. Sie sah kurz auf, nickte dann heftig, bevor sie sich wieder hinter ihren Haaren versteckte. Zufrieden drehte sich der Junge weg und warf einen Blick zu den Lehrerständen. Madam Hooch folgte seinem Blick und bekam ein leichtes Nicken von Dumbledore.

Ron nickte zufrieden, kam dann auf seinen Freund zugestampft, der der Argumentation nur mit halbem Ohr gefolgt war.

„DAS war jawohl das Schlimmste, das der Cheerleader Der Finsternis--"

„Wer?"

„Malfoy, natürlich!"

„Aha..."

„—je getan hat! Gehörte das auch zu euren—"

„Ron! Noch lauter, ich glaube, meine Tante hat dich noch nicht gehört!"

Der Rothaarige bedachte Harry mit einem abwertenden Blick, doch zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung bemerkte Harry, dass der Blick nicht für ihn bestimmt war.

„Sorry, Harry, aber wie Malfoy so schön sagte: You lost the game, Harry! Gegen Hufflepuff! Aber aufgrund der offensichtlichen Ablenkung, wird das Spiel wiederholt."

Wirklich, er dankte Ron für seine Chance das Spiel wieder zu gewinnen, aber trotzdem blieb der singende und nagende Gedanke im Hinterkopf, dass er trotz des Fehlens der Dementors und dem Beisein aller vorhandenen Gehirnzellen das Spiel verloren hatte, obwohl er die hohe Chance hatte es zu gewinnen.

Malfoys letzte gesungene Zeile war auch kein großer Trost, da sie immer und immer wieder ihren Weg in seine Gedanken machte und lauthals schrie: You lost the game, Harry! Und die fröhliche Hintergrundmusik war auch nicht unbedingt eine besondere Hilfe...

Bedrückt schlich er in die Umkleideräume und versteckte sich danach in seinem Zimmer. Seine Freunde ließen ihn freundlicherweise in Ruhe, vielleicht, weil sie wussten, was passierte, wenn sie seinen (seltenen) Zorn auf sich luden.

* * *

Harry riss die Tür auf, sah sich um, erblickte das Subjekt, das er suchte und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Potter," meinte Malfoy und dehnte den Namen gelangweilt, ein zynisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht darauf. Er kam nur auf den anderen zugestampft, holte ein kleines Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche und stellte es auf den Tisch. Der Blonde hob es hoch, inspizierte es von allen Seiten und stellte es dann zurück auf den Tisch.

„Wie du meinst, Potter," sagte er mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Und ich frage lieber nicht, wo du es her hast, oder?" Der Dunkelhaarige antwortete nicht, sah dem anderen nur funkelnd in die Augen. Malfoy seufzte. „Wie lange?"

„Vierundzwanzig Stunden."

„Und wenn du verlierst?"

„Das Risiko nehme ich in Kauf."

„Irgendwelche besonderen Regeln?"

„Keine."

Der Slytherin hob erneut die Augenbraue, legte dann leicht den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete Harry, als würde er versuchen ein Mysterium zu entschlüsseln. Dann lief ein provokatives Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Okay," meinte er dann.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Harry sich um und verließ den Raum, ließ einen amüsierten Malfoy zurück.

* * *

**End**

**Next: Veritaserum**


	5. Veritaserum

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:** Mokuren(at)gmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

Sorry, aber dieses mal kein Lied. schulter zuckt Hoffe aber, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt...

**Kommentar:** Ich hoffe, dass ich alle Fakten über Veritaserum richtig dargestellt habe... wir werden ja sehen, hm?

**Warum Draco:** lacht Eigentlich kam mir die Idee, während ich in Aida saß. Und zwar genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Amneris Radames bezichtigte, eine Landkarte für unbekanntes Territorium (ihren Körper) zu brauchen. Ganz besonders hat mich aber die ‚Jungfrau'-Szene inspiriert. Draco Malfoy ist ja meistens immer die „Hogwarts-Hure" und – ich weiß nicht wieso – ich kann dieses Image nicht leiden! Na ja, deswegen muss er nicht gleich eine Jungfrau sein, aber ich musste einfach diese Szene schreiben! (Was auch der Grund ist, warum das in diesem Kapitel sooft angesprochen und dann in weitern aufgegriffen wird evil cackle)

**Gruß:**

Alle, die das letzte Kapitel kommentieren XD

**05. Veritaserum **

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Blaise Zabini**

* * *

Blaise Zabini war kein dummer Slytherin...

Und genau aus diesem Grund wich er einige Schritte – 50 um genau zu sein – zurück, als er Draco Malfoy in der Mitte des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes sah. Dies an sich war noch kein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber die Tatsache, dass kein anderer Schüler es wagte weniger als 70 Schritte von Draco zu stehen, war ein eindeutiger Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl – normaler Weise waren es nur 20.

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin sah sich nervös um, suchte seine Freunde, die er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes fand. Um zu ihnen zu kommen, müsste er sich Draco um 23 Schritte nähern.

72 - 23 49 70 sicherer Tod

Simple Mathematik.

Aus diesem Grund versuchte er mit seinen Augen zu kommunizieren, doch Pansy schenkte ihm lediglich einen spöttischen Blick und fixierte ihre Augen wieder auf den Mittelpunkt des Raumes. Vincent und Gregory waren anderweitig beschäftigt und Blaise wandte seine Augen ab, bevor er erblindete.

Also gab er sich geschlagen und seufzte leise. Anscheinend war das Geräusch aber nicht leise genug gewesen, denn plötzlich drehte sich der Junge im Mittelpunkt um und richtete einen mordenden Blick auf ihn. Er schluckte, wich den Augen des anderen aus.

„Du!"

Er quiekte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ruhig, der Atem schien still zu stehen, keiner wagte es ein Geräusch zu machen.

Das Zittern in dem Blonden war nun deutlich zu erkennen, und aus den geballten Fäusten trat eine Flüssigkeit hervor. Er konnte nur erahnen, dass es Blut war.

Schneller als einer der Anwesenden sehen konnte, hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche geholt und einige Beschwörungsformeln gemurmelt. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete leicht, dann war das Licht auch schon wieder aus und Blaise konnte einen Windhauch spüren, der dicht an seinem Gesicht vorbeiflog. Sein Atem ging schwer und sein Brustkorb bewegte sich panisch auf und ab.

Blaise war nicht dumm...

Er wusste, dass, wenn Draco auf ihn gezielt hätte, er getroffen worden wäre, aber das half ihm nicht die Panik zu bekämpfen, die sich in ihm breit machte. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung drehte er seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, wer das Opfer von Dracos kombinierter Zauberformel geworden war. Er entdeckte einen verschreckten Erstklässler, der zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag und die Hände über den Kopf hielt, leise wimmerte und zitterte. Der war es nicht.

Sein Kopf drehte sich weiter und er sah ein Mädchen, das von ihrem Stuhl gefallen war. Mit den Augen weit aufgerissen, saß sie auf dem Boden und starrte ängstlich zu Draco, der sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und ruhig auf sie zukam. Seine kühle Gelassenheit verdeckte die Wut, die in seinem Inneren kochte, doch wenn jemand, so wie Blaise, viel Zeit mit Draco verbracht hatte, konnte man das gefährliche Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen und wie sich das Silbergrau langsam verdunkelte bis seine Augen fast Schwarz waren.

Das Mädchen konnte sich nicht bewegen, doch ihre Augen huschten panisch hin und her, versuchten nach Hilfe zu schreien, die sie unter Slytherin nie finden würde, wenn es um Draco Malfoy ging. Und obwohl Blaise sehen konnte, dass dem Mädchen zum Weinen zumute war, bildeten sich keine Tränen. Auch Draco schien das zu bemerken, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich leicht, wurde arroganter.

„Du!", wiederholte er, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Kehle des Mädchens. „Wiederhole das noch einmal!"

Sie schluckte, versuchte ihren Mund zu öffnen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Es lag an der Beschwörungsformel, die Draco benutzt hatte und jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum wusste es. Über Dracos schmale Lippen lief ein sadistisches Grinsen.

„Ich zähle laut bis zehn und wenn du bis dahin nichts gesagt hast..." Er sprach die Drohung nicht aus, machte sie noch gefährlicher.

„1 – 2 – 3..."

„Draco!", zischte Blaise und der Blonde drehte sich ruckartig um, ließ aber den Zauberstab an der gleichen Stelle.

„Nimm den Bann von ihr, wenn du unbedingt hören willst—"

Draco ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden, sondern richtete einfach seinen Zauberstab auf den anderen Jungen, murmelte ein paar Worte und Blaise spürte nur noch ein Stechen in seiner Seite. Draco wusste genau, wo Blaise am empfindlichsten war und nutze dieses Wissen schamlos aus. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln lief über Dracos Lippen und mit einer Handbewegung löste er den Bann von dem Mädchen.

„Pro... Professor Snape und... und Professor Trelawney haben... sich geküsst und ein Huffelpuff soll deshalb mit einem Trauma im Krankenzimmer liegen..." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie laufend den Gemeinschaftsraum. Diese Nachricht hatte vor ein paar Minuten noch für Gelächter gesorgt, doch nachdem Draco plötzlich in seinem Schritt inne hielt und die Temperatur um ein paar Grad sank, verstummten alle Slytherin.

„Damit hat er etwas zu tun," murmelte Draco, ballte seine Fäuste erneut, drehte sich dann um und lenkte seine Schritte zu den Treppen. Blaise folgte ihm leidend und Pansy ging ihnen nach, dicht gefolgt von Gregory und Vincent.

Nachdem alle in seinem Zimmer waren, schloss Draco ruhig die Tür, umhüllte den Raum mit einem iSilencing Charm/i1 und begann:

„Diese kleine Ratte!", schrie er aufgebracht und Pansy, die es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, sah von dem Buch über Quantenphysik auf und hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Gregory achtete nicht auf den Ausruf seines Freundes, sondern suchte auf dem Schreibtisch nach dem Kreuzworträtselheft, das er das letzte Mal liegen gelassen hatte, während Vincent den Duden zur Hand nahm. Blaise dagegen setzte sich einfach auf den Boden, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Außerhalb seiner Räume musste man Draco Malfoy fürchten, da er unter sozialem Druck stand, aber in seinem Zimmer würde der blonde Slytherin nie jemanden angreifen – es war den Aufwand nicht wert, wenn es keiner sah.

„Ich werde dieses kleine, miese Stück Dreck umbringen! Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, können das Wiesel und der Bücherwurm die letzten Reste zusammenkratzen um ein Viertel seines Körpers zu finden!" Die Drohung hörte sich recht lächerlich an, doch keiner der vier Insassen sagte irgendetwas. Innerhalb seiner vier Wände ließ der Slytherin gewöhnlich seine Maske fallen, genauso wie jeder andere Slytherin. Eine Maske zu bauen, lernte man spätestens im zweiten Schuljahr, Draco hatte eine seit dem Tag seiner Einschulung. Blaise ging sogar soweit und vermutete, dass Draco mit ihr geboren wurde. Und für jeden Slytherin war es eine Ehre Den Dämonischen Drachen ohne Maske zu sehen – doch die Menschen, die Draco um sich scharte, interessierte das herzlich wenig – schließlich waren sie alle Freunde.

„Komm schon, Draco," begann Pansy und schlug das Buch gelangweilt zu. „So schlimm kann es auch nicht sein. Ich meine, vor einer Woche standen wir auf den—"

„Dem," korrigierte Vincent nonchalant, doch Pansy ignorierte ihn.

„—Quidditchplatz und feuerten Harry Potter an. Was kann schlimmer sein als das?"

Draco sah sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick an und Gregory begann leise zu lachen. Das Mädchen warf dem anderen einen dreckigen Blick zu, ließ sich dann zurück auf das Bett fallen und streckte sich wie eine Katze.

„Nein, jetzt einmal im ernst. Du hast uns da mit rausgeschleppt—"

„Ich hätte auch Vincent und Gregory nehmen können, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie angetan ihr von dem Anblick von den beiden in Miniröcken gewesen wärt, Blaise."

„—und dabei haben wir nichts mit diesen Wetten zu tun. Du schuldest uns zumindestens—"

„Zumindest oder mindestens," unterbrach Vincent, blätterte eine Seite im Buch um, doch diese Aussage wurde ebenfalls ignoriert.

„—eine Erklärung! Was hast du verloren?"

„Eine Wette," antwortete Draco.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf, stand dann auf und setzte sich neben Pansy auf das Bett. „Sag mir etwas, das ich nicht weiß!"

„Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass die Chudley Cannons tatsächlich mal wieder ein Spiel gewinnen würden?"

„Quidditch? Es ging um Quidditch?", kreischte Pansy und richtete sich auf, blickte Draco wütend an.

„Und welch lächerliche Wette hast du dieses Mal verloren?"

„Was sagt euch, dass ich verloren habe?"

Es herrschte Stille in dem überdurchschnittlich großen Raum des Vertrauensschülers, doch dann räusperte sich Gregory und sah auf. „Eine Infektionskrankheit mit elf Buchstaben, erster ist ein T und sechster ein K."

„Tuberkulose. Also wirklich, Greg," meinte Pansy abwertend, richtete dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Blonden. „Draco Malfoy, du bist manchmal wirklich ein—"

„Umgangssprachlich, widerwärtiger Mensch, mit vier Buchstaben."

„Ekel!", antwortete das Mädchen.

Gregory grinste hinterhältig, während Pansy weiß anlief.

Draco sah die blonde Slytherin überrascht an, verengte dann seine Augen. Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, wich dann zurück. „Ein Kleingeist! Ich wollte Kleingeist sagen!"

„Das ändert für mich nichts. Und müsste ich mich für eins von beiden entscheiden, würde ich das Ekel vorziehen!"

„EIN FEHLER!", rief Vincent aus und sprang auf, holte eine Feder vom Schreibtisch und suchte die rote Tinte, kreiste dann im Duden ein Wort ein. Auf seinen Lippen saß ein selbstzufriedenes und breites Lächeln, dann setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, deutete den anderen mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie weiterreden könnten.

Seine Freunde klatschten einmal kurz, wandten sich dann wieder den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens zu.

„Wo waren wir?", fragte Blaise gelangweilt.

„Draco wollte Potter umbringen – mal wieder," antwortete Pansy.

„Komisch, ich könnte schwören, dass – Au!", rief Gregory aus, als er ein Buch gegen den Kopf geworfen bekam. Er sah auf den Titel, warf es dann zurück zu Pansy.

„Potter!" Draco schlug sich mit der offenen Handfläche gegen die Stirn, sah sich dann um. „Wie spät?", fragte er, während er sein Oberteil auszog und es in die Ecke warf, dann seine Hose öffnete und die ebenfalls auszog.

„Oh, Draco! Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust!" schnurrte Pansy, doch er ignorierte das Mädchen, suchte stattdessen in seinem Kleiderschrank seine Für-Treffen-Mit-Potter-Klamotten, die er irgendwo auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte...

„Links unten," meinte Blaise ohne aufzusehen. Er hörte ein Rascheln, seufzte dann. „Das andere links." Nach diesen Worten bekam er einen Stapel Hosen auf den Kopf geworfen, durch den er sich zur Oberfläche durchkämpfen musste.

Draco Malfoy, immer noch in Boxershorts, stand breitbeinig vor ihm, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Zu deiner Information, Zabini, ich weiß, wo links ist! Was ich nicht weiß, ist, wo die Klamotten sind!"

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie die Hauselfen gewaschen," mischte sich Vincent ein.

„Oder eines deiner Fangirls hat sich in dein Zimmer geschlichen und die geklaut – wäre nicht das erste Mal," meinte Gregory und seufzte.

„Ich verstehe es nicht. Wir verschließen dieses Zimmer mit den besten Zauberformeln, die es gibt und trotzdem schaffen es die Irren hier reinzukommen." Pansy legte sich wieder zurück aufs Bett, verschränkte die Beine.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr einfach mal die Tür abschließen, wenn ihr mein Zimmer verlasst," schnauzte Draco, wandte sich wieder seinem Kleidungszimmer zu. „Was soll ich denn jetzt anziehen? Meine Schulkleidung wäre unpassend – man könnte meinen, ich hätte nichts anderes. Die anderen sind nur für besondere Anlässe – und wir wollen Potter doch nicht glauben lassen, dass er etwas Besonderes wäre, oder?"

„Wie wäre es einfach mit den Boxershorts. Ich bin mir sicher, Potter würde es lieben."

„Pansy, Darling, halt die Klappe."

„Es ist übrigens halb zehn," beantwortete Vincent die lange vorhergestellte Frage.

„Verflucht!", fluchte Malfoy, schlüpfte in eine verbleichte Jeans und einen grauen Wollpullover. „Wir sehen uns," und mit diesen Worten öffnete Draco die Tür, alter Persona wieder in Takt und schritt ruhig aber selbstbewusst durch die Tür.

„Wenn es um Potter geht ist er ein Chaos," meinte Pansy, öffnete wieder das Buch über Quantenphysik und seufzte.

„Da kommt ein Komma zwischen, Pansy," warf Vincent ein und das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen. „Aber ansonsten hast du Recht. Ein Chaos."

„Ich frag mich nur, was so schlimm sein könnte, dass er so wütend wird," fragte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin, mehr sich selbst als die anderen.

„Als er Cheerleader spielen durfte, hat er keine Miene verzogen."

„Greg hat Recht. Dieses mal muss es etwas wirklich schlimmes sein."

Es herrschte Stille, während sich auf jedem Gesicht ein hämisches Lächeln ausbreitete.

„Wie gern würde ich dabei sein."

„WOHU! Noch ein Fehler."

„Hochschullehrer, sechs Buchstaben? Erster ist ein D."

„Dozent!"

* * *

Blaise Zabini war kein dummer Slytherin...

Und genau aus diesem Grund hielt er auch seinen Abstand von Draco Malfoy, als ihm auffiel, dass dieser am nächsten Morgen auffallend schweigsam war und jegliche Versuche ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln scheiterten. Blaises einzigste—

„Einzige, Blaise. Einzige!"

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin ignorierte seinen Freund, der ihm hilfreiche, grammatische Hinweise gab und ließ seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Blonden wandern, der neben ihm saß und auf einem Stück Toast kaute.

Blaises _einzige_ Erklärung war, dass es etwas mit Potter zu tun hatte. Aber der noble Gryffindor würde nie so etwas, wie _Ad Silentium Compellere(2)_ an Draco benutzen...

„Draco, hat er dir deine Stimme geraubt?"

„Wer?"

Überrascht sahen Dracos Freunde auf, während der blonde Slytherin sich auf die Lippen biss.

„Potter... Aber die Frage hat sich erübrigt. Was ist los, warum redest du nicht mit uns?"

„Weil ich keine Lust habe."

„Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?", fragte Pansy, mit einem Funken Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme. Blaise wusste, was die Antwort sein würde – genauso wie die anderen drei auch – Nein!

„Ja."

„Wa... was?", stotterte Blaise, während Gregory Vincent hilfreich auf den Rücken schlug als dieser sich an seinem Brot verschluckte und Pansy versuchte sich bei dem Jungen zu entschuldigen, dem sie ihr Getränk ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte. „Hast du gerade ‚Ja' gesagt?", hakte der Dunkelhaarige nach, nicht glaubend was er – und offensichtlich auch die anderen – gehört hatte.

„Ja," presste Draco hervor, verstärkte den Griff um sein Messer, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Seine Freunde sahen ihn mit Verwunderung an. Dann fiel Blaise ein, dass Draco wahrscheinlich eine Abmachung erfüllen musste...

Blaise war nicht dumm...

Er wusste, dass es nur eine einzige Sache gab, die Draco dazu zwingen konnte die Wahrheit und somit ihm untypische Dinge zu sagen – _Veritaserum._

„Wo habt ihr es her?", fragte er, lehnte sich leicht vor.

„Weiß ich nicht."

Draco schien kein bisschen überrascht, dass Blaise herausgefunden hatte, was das iVeritaserum/i anging, war aber trotzdem leicht unzufrieden, dass der Slytherin es ausnutzen würde. Dann wiederum...: Slytherin.

„Oh, bei Merlin!", quiekte Pansy aufgebracht als auch sie dahinter kam, während Gregory und Vincent ihr dummes Ego spielten und so taten, als hätten sie von nichts eine Ahnung und nur weiterhin das Essen in sich reinstopfen, trotzdem aber interessiert mit einem Ohr zuhörten.

„Soll das heißen, es war SEINE Idee?", flüsterte Blaise dem anderen zu, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen nicht wieder auf sie zulenken.

„Ja."

„Mein Drakie-Poo, was hat der böse Gryffindor dir wieder angetan?", kreischte Pansy fast hysterisch und zeigte dabei auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der bei diesen Worten seinen Kopf hob und ein hinterhältiges Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

Blaise schlug Pansy leicht auf den Arm, zischte dann: „Vermeide Fragen, du Idiot!"

Sie setzte sich hin, sah dann zu Draco, der fest auf seine Unterlippe biss, dann aber doch den Kampf verlor und antworten musste. „Nichts," presste er hervor und Blaise nickte.

Technisch gesehen hatte Draco das _Veritaserum _freiwillig genommen, aufgrund der abgeschlossenen Wette. Potter hatte ihn nicht wirklich dazu gezwungen, sondern mehr der Stolz des Slytherin – Ja, so was gab es – sein Wort zu halten.

Blaise liebte es, wenn er Dracos Gedankengänge nachvollziehen konnte.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass es kein anderer herausfindet."

Draco antwortete ihm nicht, doch dann hob er den Kopf. „Wenn er es niemandem sagt, sollte nichts passieren." Mit diesen Worten gab er jedem von ihnen seinen meistgefürchtesten Blick und Pansy quiekte erneut – nur um ihr öffentliches Image nicht zu verlieren.

„Wie lange hält es?"

„24 Stunden."

Blaise nickte erneut, sah sich dann um, um herauszufinden, ob ihnen jemand zugehört hatte.

„Dafür wird er leiden, dass verspreche ich."

Das Schlimme an diesem Satz war, dass er wahr war...

* * *

Blaise Zabini war kein dummer Slytherin...

Und genau aus diesem Grund hielt er sich schön brav im Hintergrund, als Vincent und Draco eine ihrer Diskussionen führten.

„Ich fass es nicht. Die ersten drei Stunden Zaubertränke, dann Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und danach Verwandlungslehre. Alles mit GRYFFINDOR und du musstest unbedingt HEUTE _Veritaserum_ trinken?", murrte Vincent, während er den Raum von einer Seite zur nächsten durchquerte.

„Wenn du unbedingt eine Furche in den Boden rennen musst, dann mach das in deinem Zimmer!", schnauzte Draco, der im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett saß und den anderen beim Hin- und Hergehen beobachtete. „Außerdem, glaubst du denn, dass ich mich besonders wohl in dieser Situation fühle? Den ganzen Tag zusammen mit den Gryffindorks Unterricht zu haben, ist für mich auch kein Spaziergang! Und erst recht nicht, wenn ich unter dem Einfluss von einem bescheuerten Zaubertrank stehe! Also erspare mir deine verdammte Predigt, denn ich habe sie mir selbst schon stundenlang gehalten und ich habe so langsam genug davon!"

„Aber ich denke, dass du es auch mal von mir hören solltest, da die anderen Feiglinge anscheinend nicht den Mut haben, es dir ins Gesicht zu sagen." Vincent zeigte bei diesen Worten auf Gregory, der ruhig in der Ecke saß und die neuste Ausgabe von „Inquisition" – ein Rätselmagazin – las. Danach auf Pansy, die einen Fuß auf einem Stuhl hatte und sich gemütlich die Zehnägel lackierte und dann auf Blaise, der sich in die Ecke gesetzt hatte und versuchte desinteressiert dem Treiben zu folgen.

„Ich denke einfach nur, dass sie nicht lebensmüde sind, Vincent."

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter von deinem Egotrip." Pansy kicherte leise. „Unter _Veritas _kannst du Dinge ausplaudern, die nie jemand erfahren sollte. Und ich rede nicht von deinen Geheimnissen—"

„Denn du interessierst nicht, Draco-Darling," kicherte das Mädchen.

„—sondern von UNSEREN! Es muss nur einer dir eine falsche Frage stellen und—"

„BANG!", untermalte die Slytherin.

„—erfährt er alle unsere Geheimnisse."

„Denkst du, dass ich SO bescheuert bin?", fragte Draco und Vincent sandte ihm einen unmissverständlichen Blick. „Ich weiß, wie man unter _Veritas_ handeln muss, denn im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich Erfahrung darin!"

„Oh, jetzt komm uns nicht schon wieder damit. Nur weil dein Vater dich mehrmals unter _Veritas_ steckte, bedeutet das nicht, dass du ein Experte bist."

Dracos Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Sag nie mehr, als du gefragt wurdest, halte deine Antworten kurz und bündig, achte darauf, was sie fragen und wie sie die Fragen formulieren. Außerdem habe ich mit der Zeit eine bestimmte Toleranz für _Veritaserum_ entwickelt, was Harry – zu meinem Glück – nicht weiß und ein Grund ist, dass ich noch immer mit euch reden kann, wie es mir gefällt! Was—"

„Immer noch nicht bedeutet, dass du lügen kannst!"

„Hat er Harry gesagt?", fragte Gregory, der von seinem Magazin aufsah.

„Wer redet denn hier von Lügen?"

„Draco, sobald du in die Öffentlichkeit trittst, ist jedes zweite Wort aus deinem Mund eine Lüge. Du wirst es nie durchhalten!"

„...Ja... eindeutig Harry," antwortete Blaise.

„Und wenn ich wütend bin, spricht mich keiner an. Und glaub mir, du hast keine Ahnung wie wütend ich in diesem Moment bin."

Blaise war nicht dumm...

Er wusste, dass Draco kurz vorm Explodieren war und das war schlimmer als einer von Longbottoms Zaubertränke. Vincent wusste es auch, doch er ignorierte es. „Malfoy—"

„Oh bitte, Crabbe."

„Jungs!", rief Pansy plötzlich, besah sich noch einmal ihre Zehnägel, bevor sie ihre Strümpfe anzog. „Wenn ihr so weitermacht, kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke."

„Pansy hat recht," mischte sich Gregory nun auch ein und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Und es ist egal, wie sehr Snape dich vergöttert," meinte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Draco. „Wenn wir alle zu spät kommen, dann muss er Slytherin Punkte abziehen."

„Auch wenn es ihn umbringt," grinste Pansy, warf sich mit einem Arm um Dracos Hals und ließ sich auf ihn fallen. „Außerdem meinte Milli, dass er einen Test schreiben will."

„Apropos, wo ist sie eigentlich in letzter Zeit?"

Die Slytherin grinste geheimnisvoll, beugte sich dann vor und flüsterte in Dracos Ohr, aber immer noch so laut, dass jeder es hörte. „Hat 'n Freund."

Alle männlichen Wesen im Raum sahen sich geschockt an, dann stand Blaise ruckartig auf und riss die Tür mit aller Gewalt auf. „Wer auch immer dieser Kerl ist, kann etwas erleben." Die restlichen drei nickten nur zustimmend und standen ebenfalls auf. „Niemand fasst unsere Milli an! Und erstrecht nicht freiwillig oder ohne Gewaltintention." Und mit diesen Worten folgten die anderen Blaise aus dem Zimmer. Pansy rollte nur mit den Augen, zog dann ihre Bluse etwas weiter runter und öffnete ein paar ihrer Knöpfe, damit ihr Ausschnitt besser zu sehen war.

* * *

Blaise Zabini war kein dummer Slytherin...

Und genau aus diesem Grund versuchte er alles, Millicent Bulstrode vor den gemeinen und gehässigen Fängen der männlichen Gesellschaft zu beschützen. Das barsche und kräftige Mädchen war den Jungs nach all den Jahren ans Herz gewachsen und sie entwickelten einen bestimmten Beschützerinstinkt, den sie übrigens auch für Pansy entwickelt hatten.

„Bulstrode!", rief Blaise, als er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sah, dass gerade in den Klassenraum treten wollte. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an, dann bemerkte sie die anderen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Pansy Parkinson!", rief sie aus. „Du hast es ihnen erzählt!"

Ein paar der Gryffindor, die den Raum betreten wollten, blieben stehen um die kleine Gruppe zu beobachten, aus der Draco Malfoy getreten war. Der Blonde ging auf das Mädchen zu, überragte sie um fast einen Kopf. „Wer ist es?", fragte er gefährlich ruhig, doch Millicent schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das geht euch gar nichts an!"

„Und ob!", meinte Blaise, trat mit ein paar Schritten hervor um kurz vor Millicent zu stehen. „Wer auch immer Hand an dich legt, muss erst einmal an uns vorbei kommen."

„Zurück Zabini!", befahl Draco, zog den Dunkelhaarigen an der Schulter zurück.

Gregory und Vincent standen wie die Trottel, für die jeder sie hielt, ein paar Schritte hinter Draco und Pansy schlang sich um seinen Arm, lehnte sich vor. „Drakie-Poo und ich machen uns nur Sorgen, Milli," maulte das blonde Mädchen, ließ von Draco ab und warf sich Millicent um den Hals. Das arme Slytherinmädchen sagte nichts dazu, ließ sich einfach von Pansy in den Raum führen, wurde dann von den Jungs umsessen, damit sich kein anderer neben das Mädchen setzen konnte. Millicent seufzte frustriert.

„Hey, Malfoy! Du solltest froh sein, dass überhaupt jemand etwas mit ihr zu tun haben will," rief das Wiesel plötzlich von seinem Platz. Anscheinend hatte die Trinität – wie Draco sie gern nannte – alles mitgehört. Im selben Moment, in dem Draco aufstand und seinen Zauberstab auf die Kröte richtete, wurde eben diese von Potter mit dem Ellenbogen gestoßen.

Professor Snape betrat den Raum, sah Draco mit gezogenem Zauberstab und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, Mister Malfoy?"

„Ja, Professor."

Blaise hörte Draco leise fluchen.

„Oh, und was?"

„Nichts, was sie etwas angehen könnte, Sir." Erneut fluchte der Blonde, während von Potter ein leises Lachen zu hören war. Nach dieser Antwort begann Blaise zu verstehen, was Draco über die Toleranz sagte: Er kann Antworten geben, die wahr waren, aber trotzdem nicht die Frage direkt beantworten – dennoch beantworteten. Falls das Sinn ergab...

Snapes Augen verengten sich etwas und er trat vor seinen großen Schreibtisch. „Möchten Sie das näher erläutern?"

„Nein."

Ein paar der Slytherin begannen untereinander zu flüstern, aber ein Blick von dem dunkelhaarigen Lehrer ließ sie wieder verstummen.

„Mister Malfoy, stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit Ihnen?"

Blaise schloss die Augen, Pansy hielt die Luft an, Vincent murmelte etwas von ‚Was hab ich gesagt', während Gregory ihn für diesen Kommentar ins Bein kniff und Millicent nur den Kopf schief legte.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ja."

„Ich möchte nach dem Unterricht mit Ihnen reden." Alle bis auf Draco seufzten erleichtert bis: „Ist das in Ordnung für Sie?"

„Nein."

Blaise wusste, dass Draco sich innerlich tausend Mal für diese Antwort ohrfeigte, aber es brachte alles nichts. Das war nun einmal die Wahrheit.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Ich sagte ‚Nein', aber ich werde da sein, Sir."

Snape nickte und Draco setzte sich erschöpft hin, stützte seinen Kopf auf die Handfläche und seufzte, während sein Lehrer ihn mit dunklen und kritischen Augen beobachtete.

Blaise sah Draco an, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen und er drehte sich leicht damit er Potter sehen konnte. Dieser warf ihm ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zu, und Blaise hob eine Augenbraue, zeigte Potter dann seine Faust und hob den Daumen. ‚Genial!', formte er mit seinen Lippen und das Grinsen verschwand aus Potters Gesicht, wich einem verwirrten Ausdruck.

Er war zwar Dracos Freund, aber er war auch ein Slytherin und erkannte solche Genialität an.

Blaise war nicht dumm...

Er wusste, dass Draco in seinem Inneren wahrscheinlich sogar stolz auf Potter war, dass dieser mit der Idee kam und gleichzeitig alles so drehte, dass Draco die Wette verlor – was auch immer es war, das er verloren hatte.

„So," begann der Dunkelhaarige und stieß Draco leicht an. „Potter hat also bei eurer Wette betrogen, hm?"

„Ja."

„Und er hatte auch die Idee mit dem _Veritaserum,_ oder?"

„Ja."

Schweigen.

Blaise wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass Draco seinen Schutz fallen ließ. Kurz vor Unterrichtsschluss setzte er erneut an.

„Du bist stolz auf ihn dafür, ne?"

„Ja – Blaise!", rief der Blonde, drehte seinen Kopf. Blaise grinste einfach nur.

Nach dem Unterricht musste Draco lediglich ein paar Fragen von Professor Snape beantworten:

„_Veritaserum_?"

„Ja."

„Wenn das so ist: Steht dein Vater auf den dunklen Typ? Was hält er von Blumen? Welche Bettbezüge bevorzugt er? Würdest du sagen, dass deine Eltern eine offene Beziehung haben?"

„Ja. Er hasst sie. Seide. Ja. HÖREN SIE AUF MIR DIESE FRAGEN ZUSTELLEN! ... UND HÖREN SIE AUF MEINE ANTWORTEN MIT AUFZUSCHREIBEN!!!"

„Okay, eine letzte Frage: Würdest du sagen, dein Vater genießt mehr die Jagd oder den Fang?"

„Die Jagd." Draco verzog das Gesicht, angewidert, dass er die Antwort überhaupt wusste. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape, der in sein schwarzes Notizbuch schrieb. „HÖREN SIE AUF DAS AUFZUSCHREIBEN! UND PACKEN SIE DAS NOTIZBUCH WEG!"

* * *

Blaise Zabini war kein dummer Slytherin...

Und genau aus diesem Grund, hielt er Draco Malfoy mit aller Gewalt den Mund zu, nachdem ein gewisser Ronald A. Weasley den Slytherin gefragt hatte, was seine Todesserausbildung so mache, bevor dieser irgendetwas Falsches sagen konnte. So etwas wie, oh, vielleicht, dass er nicht weniger daran interessiert sein könnte, als dem Gras beim Wachsen zuzusehen. Das wäre bei den gesamten Todessern der Schule nicht besonders gut angekommen und aus diesem Grund sah es Blaise als seine Pflicht genau diese Antwort zu verhindern.

Potter hatte sich fairer Weise aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten, obwohl Blaise deutlich aus seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, dass er die Antwort hören wollte, die Malfoy aus seinem Mund herauspresste, aber in Blaises Hand verloren ging.

Draco hatte sich zwar damit gerühmt, dass er wusste, was man tat, wenn man_ Veritaserum _getrunken hatte, aber leider neigte der Blonde dazu alles zu vergessen, wenn er wütend war. Und in diesem Moment war er recht wütend...

Doch bevor etwas passieren konnte, atmete Draco einmal tief durch, drehte sich dann um und ging auf die andere Seite der Wiese. Bevor seine Freunde ihm folgten, hörte Blaise das Wiesel noch fragen, was Draco hätte. Millicent nickte nur zustimmend und sah die anderen fragend an, doch die schüttelten lediglich den Kopf.

In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe versuchte Draco alles, sich von den anderen Schülern fernzuhalten, wobei seine abwertende Körperhaltung und vor allem sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck besonders hilfreich waren. Doch Hagrid hatte schon gefährlichere Kreaturen als einen wütenden Malfoy gesehen und wandte sich dem Blonden zu.

„Können Sie mir sagen, welche Farbe das Fell eines jungen Einhorns hat, Mister Malfoy?"

Blaise zuckte resigniert die Schultern. Draco hasste Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und konnte wahrscheinliche keine einzige Frage beantworten, auch wenn er immer so tat, als hätte er von allem Ahnung. Sein Grund dies zu behaupten, war die Tatsache, dass Draco

kein Gefühle für Tiere hatte und

Hagrids Fragen immer ignorierte.

„Ja."

Blaise wusste nicht, wer aufgrund dieser Antwort geschockter war. Hagrid, der damit gerechnet hatte, dass Malfoy die Frage ignorierte oder er, dass Draco die Frage beantworten konnte.

Es folgte ein Schweigen und alle sahen verwirrt zu Draco. Der blonde Slytherin hatte die Frage beantwortet... mehr wurde von ihm nicht verlangt.

„Und welche?", fragte der Bücherwurm, damit Draco endlich etwas sagte, das sie verbessern konnte oder ihm gleich sagen konnte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte.

„Golden." Wenige Sekunde später flog die Hand von der brünetten Gryffindor hoch und in Dracos Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Die Fohlen der Einhörner sind golden, mit zwei Jahren färbt sich das Fell silbern. Mit sieben sind sie vollständig ausgewachsen und rein weiß. Der Grund für das Wechselspiel der Farben, ist das silber-blaue Blut, das eine enorme Macht innehat. Chemisch gesehen,—"

„Stop! Stop! Stop!", rief Millicent, vollkommen überfordert mit dem Redeschwall des Blonden über dieses Thema.

„—so heißt es, besitzen die Einhörner in ihrem Blut ein Hormon, das sich mit kommendem Alter verstärkt und einen Pigmentmangel hervorruft. Aus diesem Grund kann das Einnehmen von einem Zaubertrank, der das Einhornblut als Zutat hat, zum Albinismus führen, der nur mittels Melanin, einem Gerbstoff, der aus einer afrikanischen Pflanze gewonnen wird, rückgängig gemacht werden könnte. Aber zurück zu den Einhörnern."

„Malfoy!", rief Blaise und hielt dem Jungen den Mund zu, doch ein Blick von diesem und er entfernte die Hand bevor sie ihm abgebissen wurde. Draco richtete seinen Blick auf den Bücherwurm und sah ihn herausfordernd an, sprach dann betont langsam, löste dabei nie den Blickkontakt. „Das Blut der Einhörner hat ebenfalls Einfluss auf andere körperliche Funktionen. Es ist ein Grund, warum Einhörner tagscheue Wesen sind und nachts öfter anzutreffen sind als tagsüber. Es macht sie Lichtscheu und vermindert die Sehfähigkeit. Ebenfalls führt es zu Nystagmus.3" Ein Grinsen formte sich auf den Lippen des Slytherin und Blaise trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Aus diesem Grund kann falsch angewendetes Einhornblut verheerende Folgen für den Konsumenten haben. Aus diesem Grund wird es so selten eingesetzt, obwohl es fast Tote wieder zu leben erwecken kann." Der Blick des Slytherin richtete sich von Granger auf Potter. Das Grinsen nahm etwas Diabolisches an. „Aus diesem Grund können gewisse Bösewichte davon leben und genau aus diesem Grund benutzt man es für gefährliche Zaubertränke." Mit diesen Worten warf Draco Potter einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Blaise kannte diesen Blick. Der blonde Slytherin benutzte ihn sehr oft. Es war der Du-hast-mich-in-Lebensgefahr-gebracht-und-wirst-dafür-tausend-qualvolle-Tode-sterben-sobald-ich-einen-Zaubertrank-gefunden-habe-der-dich-wieder-zu-Leben-erweckt-und-deinen-Körper-im-Verlauf-der-Prozedur-nicht-zu-Asche-zerfallen-lässt-Blick.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Blaise sehen, dass Pansy ansetzte etwas zu sagen, doch dann sah sie zu Draco, der ihr einen schnellen Blick zuwarf. Daraufhin zuckte das Mädchen nur mit der Schulter. Ein Lächeln lief über Blaise Lippen.

Blaise war nicht dumm...

Er wusste, dass Einhornblut nicht für _Veritaserum _benutzt wurde, wie Draco mit dem Blick andeuten wollte. Aber Potter wusste es nicht.

„Ach, und Granger. Erinnerst du dich daran, was du über Einhörner im vierten Jahr sagtest?"4 Das Mädchen nickte verwundert. „Das war falsch. Ich wollte dich eigentlich korrigieren, aber dachte mir, wenn unsere sogenannte Professorin nichts sagt." Er zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen, einem Haufen ungebildeter Hohlköpfe ein Stück Weisheit nahe zu bringen?"

Erneut stellte sich Blaise die Frage, wer wohl erstaunter über die Aussage war: Die Klasse und Hagrid oder Draco's Freunde. Letztendlich entschloss er sich für die Freunde. Dieses _Veritaserum _ließ sie mehr über Draco erfahren, als die letzten sechs Jahre zusammengezählt.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Pansy quiekend und verschränkte ihre Arme ineinander. Während Blaise ihr nur mit der Hand gegen den Arm schlug, setzte Vincent gleich zum Sprung an, was ein Murmeln durch die Klasse gehen ließ, das nur noch lauter wurde, als Draco verkündete – zu seinem eigenen Schrecken – dass er es gelesen hatte. Da jeder annahm, dass der blonde Slytherin alles mit spitzen Fingern anfasste, was auch nur das Wort ‚Tier' im Text hatte, herrschte kurzzeitig Stille.

„Und wo?", fragte das Wiesel skeptisch.

„Ich bestelle mir monatlich eine Ausgabe von ‚Gutenachtgeschichten von Veela, Feen, Einhörnern und anderen magische Wesen' ( – Es klang zwar schrecklich, war aber eine hochwissenschaftliche Zeitschrift – ) zusammen mit dem Tagespropheten damit es keiner herausfindet. Normalerweise stehen dort immer solche Texte drin, die meistens sogar recht lehrreich sind – was du nicht wissen kannst, wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke."

Blaise lief ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Draco konnte auch alles sarkastisch klingen lassen! Die Slytherin begannen zu lachen, während das Wiesel und der Bücherwurm mit den Augen rollten und sich wieder um ihre eigenen Sachen kümmerten. Potter dagegen fing plötzlich an zu husten und drehte sich von allen weg, während Draco ihm mit den Augen Pfeile in den Rücken jagte. Zu dumm, dass Potter wusste, dass Draco die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und sein Lachen verstecken musste. Draco würde den Rest des Tages schlechte Laune haben, es sei denn, etwas käme dazwischen und seine Laune würde sich noch mehr verschlechtern.

* * *

Blaise Zabini war kein dummer Slytherin...

Und genau aus diesem Grund versuchte er jeden davon abzuhalten mit Draco zu reden, der dem Slytherin negativ geneigt war. Leider war das einfacher gesagt als getan, da ungefähr, oh, die restlichen drei Häuser gegen den Blonden waren? Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, gab es auch genug Machtkämpfe unter den Slytherin, die Draco mehr aufgrund seiner scharfen Zunge als durch seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab gewann, obwohl diese seine Drohungen oft nett unterstrichen.

„Malfoy ist heute so gereizt," meinte ein Slytherin vom anderen Ende des Tisches in der Großen Halle.

„Vielleicht hatte er schlechten Sex," bemerkte sein Freund gelassen und aß weiter.

Blaise sah zu Draco, der so tat als hätte er nichts gehört. Die beiden Slytherin bemerkten wahrscheinlich auch weiterhin nicht, dass das Subjekt ihres Gespräche alles hören konnte, und der dunkelhaarige Slytherin hoffte, dass sie nichts Schlimmeres sagen würden.

„Ich dachte, Malfoy wäre noch eine Jungfrau."

Blaise zuckte zusammen, verschluckte sich fast an seinem Essen. Daraufhin machte er es sich zur Aufgabe, den Blonden ein paar Sitze weiter genau zu beobachten. Vincent und Gregory hatten wahrscheinlich auch alles gehört und rückten näher an ihren inoffiziellen Freund ran.

„Malfoy? Ne Jungfrau? Ich wette er hat seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren, sobald er wusste, wie es geht."

„Das würden seine Eltern gar nicht erlauben," mischte sich ein Dritter ein. „Sie sind Reinblüter. Da müssen Mädchen bis zur Hochzeit Jungfrauen bleiben."

Die drei Gesprächspartner brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, das sie versuchten zu unterdrücken. Während sich die drei Slytherin amüsierten, rutschte Blaise nervös auf seinem Sitz hin und her, während Gregory und Vincent näher an den Blonden rückten um seine Hände und andere Sachen aufzuhalten, die andere Menschen verletzen könnten.

„Wenn ihr es so unbedingt wissen wollt," begann ein Mädchen, grinste hinterhältig. „Dann fragt ihn doch."

„Ich bin ja vielleicht verrückt, aber noch lange kein Gryffindor."

„WENIGSTENS SIND WIR KEINE FEIGLINGE!", rief ein Gryffindor vom anderen Tisch rüber. Die Gesichter der drei Slytherin färbten sich weiß, da sie endlich bemerkt hatten, dass sie nicht ganz so leise geredet hatten wie sie dachten. Plötzlich wurden sie noch blasser, als ihnen einfiel, dass, wenn ein Gryffindor zwei Tische weiter sie gehört hatte, Draco sie wahrscheinlich auch hören konnte. Ihr perfektes Timing ließ es zu, dass sie im selben Moment zu Draco sahen als dieser seinen Blick aufrichtete und sie fest mit seinen Augen fixierte. Dem Geräusch von Stühlen, die auf dem Boden scharrten, folgte das Geräusch von eiligen Schritten und dann dem Zuschlagen einer Tür.

Draco blickte stumm auf sein Essen. Blaise war kein Feigling, aber er dachte sich, dass der beste Ort, wo man jetzt sein könnte weit weg von Draco war... oder unterm Tisch. Und genau diesen Ort suchte er auf, sobald er hörte wie das erste Glas auf dem Boden zerbrach.

„Hey, Blaise," murmelte Millicent, die sich ebenfalls unter den Tisch gerettet hatte.

„Hey, Milli."

„Grüßt euch, Mitleidende."

Die Angesprochenen sahen zur Seite und erblickten Pansy, die auf sie zugekrabbelt kam. „Wo sind denn Greg und Vince?", fragte sie und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Sie zuckten ungewollt zusammen, als sie einen Teller – oder mehrere – zerbrechen hörten.

„Wahrscheinlich versuchen sie Draco aufzuhalten."

„Da kommt Greg!", rief Millicent und machte für ihren Freund Platz in der Mitte.

„Vince versucht es auf diplomatischem Weg, aber Draco stand schon den ganzen Tag unter Hochspannung. Das ist alles—" Er wurde durch eine Schüssel unterbrochen, die durch den Tisch und dicht neben ihnen einschlug. „Früher war es wenigstens unter dem Tisch sicher!!"

„Früher war Draco auch nie so sauer."

„Oder mächtig," ergänzte Blaise Pansys Aussage.

„Hey Leute."

„Hey," begrüßten ihn seine Freunde und Vincent gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Ich verstehe das nicht, normalerweise hat er seine Ausbrüche am Ende des Jahres."

„Normalerweise läuft er nicht mit _Veritaserum_ im Blut durch die Schule, wenn ich mich nicht irre," meinte Pansy sarkastisch und holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Flasche Nagellack.

„_Veritaserum?_", fragte Millicent, nahm dem anderen Mädchen die Flasche Nagellack aus der Hand und verstaute sie in ihrer eigenen Tasche. „Irgendwann steigen dir die Gase noch zu Kopf!"

„Was kann ich dafür, dass es mich beruhigt, wenn ich mir die Finger- oder Zehnägel lackiere?" Die dunkelhaarige Slytherin wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten als:

„Verdammt Malfoy!"

Die versammelten Slytherin sahen auf, konnten aber nicht besonders viel durch das Loch im Tisch erkennen und kamen zögerliche unter dem Tisch hervor. Sie sahen auf den rothaarigen Gryffindor, der aufgestanden war und Draco einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. „Nur weil du deine Tage hast, musst du uns damit nicht belästigen."

„Ron!", rief der Bücherwurm, während ein paar der Gryffindor lachten.

„Oh, sorry. Es war der schlechte Sex, richtig?"

Blaise war nicht dumm...

Er wusste in diesem Moment, dass die drei anderen Slytherin, die dieses Spektakel ins Rollen gebracht hatten, den Tag nicht überleben würden. Er vermutete sowieso, dass die Hausdrachen der Malfoys lange nichts mehr zu Fressen bekommen hatten. Plötzlich hörte er das Wiesel lachen und er fragte sich, was der Grund seiner Belustigung war. „Malfoy wird rot! Du führst dich ja auf wie eine Jungfrau!"

Das war's! Slytherin dachten zwar erst an sich selbst und dann an andere, aber wenn es um Freunde ging, standen selbst sie nicht tatenlos dabei und dachten darüber nach, wie sie dem Ärger entkommen konnten.

„Los, Vincent! Tu doch was!", zischte er dem anderen zu, doch dieser zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Blaise sah daraufhin zu Gregory, der ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckte. Genervt stand Blaise auf und stellte sich neben Draco.

„Das könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass ich—" Perfektes Timing, dachte der Dunkelhaarige und hielte seinem Freund die Hand auf den Mund, obwohl die Antwort für ihn als ein relativer Schock kam. Draco? Eine Jungfrau? Und er dachte, dass Pansy und Draco...

„Was? Was bist du?", hakte Potter neugierig nach, ignorierte vollkommen das Chaos um sich herum.

„Wütend! Ich bin wütend!", rief Draco, nachdem er Blaise von sich gestoßen hatte.

Millicent nickte und Pansy sah gelangweilt von ihren lackierfälligen Fingernägeln auf.

„Sag Malfoy, bist du eine Jungfrau?", nutzte der Gryffindor Held die Situation schamlos aus um seine eigene perverse Neugier zu befriedigen.

„Nein!", rief Draco und konnte es so klingen lassen, als wäre er aufgrund dieser Frage empört. Die Antwort dagegen war wahr: vom Sternzeichen war er Schütze.

Für einen kurzen Moment schien etwas wie Schock oder auch Wut – oder eine Mischung aus beiden – über Potters Gesicht zu laufen, aber Blaise tat es als Wahnvorstellung ab. Was hatte der Junge außerdem erwartet? Draco war ein normaler (... ...) 16-jähriger Junge, der sich natürlich auch gern vergnügte – auch wenn Blaise soeben herausgefunden hatte, dass Draco noch nie sein ... Vergnügen mit einer anderen Frau gesucht hatte... Das gab Blaise zu Denken auf und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, sah nachdenklich zu Pansy, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Er wollte nicht. Ich wollte nicht. Ich war ganz glücklich mit dem Arrangement," verkündete sie, griff in Millicents Tasche und holte sich das Fläschchen Nagellack zurück, da das andere Mädchen momentan abgelenkt war. „Und selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte," begann sie und schraubte das Fläschchen auf. „Ich wäre ihm wahrscheinlich nicht männlich genug gewesen." Verwirrt sah Blaise auf Millicent, die an Dracos Bein zupfte und ihn dazu zwang, das Chaos wieder zu bereinigen. Draco brauchte dazu keine Aufforderung. In den Jahren, die er Hogwarts besuchte, hatte er immer wieder nach seinen jährlichen Wutausbrüchen aufgeräumt.

„Milli?", quiekte Blaise und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, Augen panisch geweitet. „Millicent Bulstrode?"

Pansy begann zu lachen. Und sollte auch eine Weile nicht mehr aufhören...

„Milli!", brachte sie unter Gelächter hervor, versuchte die Lachtränen davon abzuhalten, ihre Schminke zu ruinieren. „Bei Merlin!", rief sie erneut aus. „Bitzy! Das ist einfach zu—Wuahahahahaha!!!"

Millicent ließ von Draco ab, der gerade damit beschäftigt war das zerbrochene Geschirr zu reparieren, wandte sich den beiden Slytherin zu und beobachtete sie skeptisch. Pansy lag lachend auf dem Boden, Nagellackfläschchen dicht neben sich, und versuchte mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen, während Blaise sie verwirrt anstarrte, dann aber resigniert zur Seite guckte, fest entschlossen, den Lachanfall abzuwarten und dann ein neues Gespräch mit Pansy zu versuchen.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr die Nagellackgase irgendwann zu Kopf steigen," seufzte Millicent und das voluminöse Mädchen ging auf Pansy zu, schnappte sich das Fläschchen.

„Milli, Bitzy! Draco ist bestimmt nicht in Milli verliebt, du Idiot!", kicherte das blonde Mädchen und rang um ihre Selbstbeherrschung, doch das sollte ihr nicht gelingen und sie brach erneut in Gelächter aus.

Zu ihrem Glück war das Gelächter über den Lärm, den andere Schüler in der Großen Halle fabrizierten, nicht zu hören, ansonsten hätte sie Dracos Interesse auf sich gezogen und dieser hätte bestimmt nach dem Grund ihrer Freude gefragt. (Wie konnte jemand glücklich sein, wenn Draco Malfoy unglücklich war?!)

Draco währenddessen benutzte jeden Zauberspruch, den er kannte, um das zerbrochene Geschirr wieder zusammenzuflicken und die Tische wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zu verwandeln. Die Schüler, die mutig (oder dumm – war ja das Gleiche, wenn es um Gryffindor ging) genug waren, die Halle nicht zu verlassen, besahen sich spöttisch das Chaos, das der blonde Slytherin angerichtete hatte, wunderten sich allerdings, warum das alljährliche Spektakel ein halbes Jahr vorverlegt worden war und ob es trotzdem wieder am Ende des Schuljahres stattfinden würde, während sie fröhlich schnatterten und allgemein einen Heidenlärm veranstalteten, der Draco in seiner Konzentration störte.

„Bitzy!", begann Pansy erneut, beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Draco ist schwul!"

Millisekunden bevor Pansy diesen verheerenden Satz ausgesprochen hatte, wurde die gesamte Halle auf mysteriöse Art und Weise still. Es war wie im Unterricht. Alle redeten durcheinander, aber plötzlich nieste man und alles verstummte. Oder man bekam Schluckauf und just in diesem Moment schwieg jeder.

Blaise starrte entsetzt auf Pansy und dann zu Draco, der stocksteif nur wenige Meter von ihnen stand, dann seinen ausgestreckten Arm senkte und sich langsam umdrehte. Pansy zuckte zusammen, sich wohlbewusst, dass sie den Bogen überspannt hatte. Doch anstatt das Mädchen zu verhexen oder ihm anderweitig Schäden zuzufügen, rannte der Slytherin aus der Halle, rief etwas, das sich nach „ICH HASSE MURPHY!" anhörte und nebenbei Pansy, Pansys Eltern, Harry Potter, Dumbledore und die Welt mit den schlimmsten Schimpfwörtern, die Blaise je gehört hatte, verfluchte.

„So," setzte Blaise nervös an, warf Millicent einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ich werde also nie Patenonkel von kleinen Draco-Teufelchen werden, denen ich Bücher übers Foltern hätte schenken können?"

Es herrschte weiterhin Stille in der Halle.

Dann:

„Wärst du sowieso nicht geworden, Bitzy!"

Millicent nickte zustimmend. „Wie so viele schon sagten: Draco ist ein Reinblut... traditionell. Die verabscheuen die Christen."

„Müsstest du doch wissen. Du als Reinblut," fügte Gregory an, fixierte den armen Jungen misstrauisch.

Sie verstummten erneut, und es folgte eine Stille, noch erdrückender als die erste... oder war es die zweite?

„Das ist einfach zu gut, Harry! Malfoy ist—"

„Ron! Über so was macht man keine Witze. Homosexualität ist eine schwere Krankheit, die sehr ernst genommen werden muss. Ich habe gelesen, dass man sie in Amerika jetzt heilen kann!" Granger holte eine Zeitung aus ihrem Rucksack, gab sie dann dem Wiesel. „Umschwulung," las er laut vor, „Homosexualität ist heilbar. Glaubt man dieser Tage in den USA..."5 Weiter kam der Junge nicht, da Potter ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand riss und den Text überflog. Dann rief er _‚__Incendio'_ und die Zeitung ging in Flammen auf. „So ein Quatsch," murmelte er und verließ die Große Halle.

Blaise saß auf seinem Stuhl und seufzte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm dieser Tag alle noch verbliebenen Nerven rauben würde.

* * *

Blaise Zabini war kein dummer Slytherin...

Und genau aus diesem Grund wusste er, dass er die Stille, die in Professor McGongalls Klassenraum herrschte, zu fürchten hatte. Er und Draco saßen am äußersten Rand des Klassenzimmers, sehr weit von den Gryffindor entfernt – oder soweit es eben ging...

McGonagall beobachtete die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ebenfalls misstrauisch, warf ab und zu immer wieder einen Blick zwischen die beiden Häuser, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts passierte. Am meisten aber richtete sich ihre Konzentration auf einen Draco Malfoy, der nervös, umzingelt von seinen Freunden, auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, und einem Harry Potter, der auf der entgegengesetzten Seite ebenfalls am äußersten Rand saß und recht wütend zu sein schien.

Die Lehrerin seufzte, schlug dann ihr Buch zu. „Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy. Aufstehen!", befahl sie ungeduldig. Sie würde das Problem so schnell wie möglich beseitigen, denn mit der Klasse zwischen den Fronten (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes), würde sie nie den Unterricht schaffen.

„Mister Potter. Ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass sie die Klasse mit ihrem Verhalten und meistens auch mit ihrer Stimmung beeinflussen." Der Angesprochene sah sich um und bemerkt zu seiner Verwunderung, dass ein großer Teil der Klasse (Die Gryffindorseite) teuflische Blicke zu den Slytherin sandten, als würden sie sagen wollen: _Wir wissen, dass ihr schuld dran seid, dass Harry so schlecht gelaunt ist!_

„Mister Malfoy. Bei ihnen ebenfalls." Draco hob eine Augenbraue, sah sich ebenfalls um. Die Slytherin verhielten sich eigentlich so wie immer. Einige hoben als Antwort auf das Starren der Gryffindor eine Augenbraue, als würden sie sagen wollen:_ iJa, und?/i_, andere kritzelten seelenruhig auf ihren Tischen. „Sie vielleicht nicht auf die Slytherin, aber, wie jeder weiß, auf Harry Potter, und das wiederum beeinflusst die Gryffindor. Und, nicht zuletzt wird dadurch mein Unterricht gestört." Über die Lippen des Slytherin lief ein teuflisches Grinsen. „Also, was ist heute mit Ihnen los?"

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich und er beugte sich vor, biss sich auf die Lippen. Blaise stand auf und wollte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter (und auf den Mund) legen, doch er wurde von Vincent zurückgezogen.

„Ich habe eine Wette verloren und musste _Veritaserum_ trinken," krächzte Draco. Alle im Klassenraum erstarrten. Potter wandte seinen Kopf um neunzig Grad, warf dem Blonden einen verzeihenden Blick zu, der aber von der anderen Partei ignoriert wurde.

„Darüber macht man keine Witze, Mister Malfoy."

Draco antwortete darauf nicht, hisste dann einmal kurz, bevor er seufzte. „Ich stecke überdies gerade in einer Identitätskrise – natürlich nicht im Sinne von Crossdressing." Der Blonde richtete sich auf, lehnte sich gelassen zurück, ein sarkastisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Die Slytherinseite lachte, während die Gryffindor leise knurrte. „Heute morgen durfte ich mir eine Belehrung von Vincent anhören und kurz darauf sagte man mir, dass Millicent einen Freund hat, den ich übrigens hiermit warnen möchte, auch nur einen Finger an unsere Millicent zu legen. Ich muss erfahren, dass Snape auf meinen Vater steht, obwohl er mit Anno Domini (Albus Dumbeldore) liiert ist. Die gesamte Klasse fand heraus, dass ich in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe nicht so dumm bin wie ich tue. Beim Lunch diskutierten irgendwelche Slytherin meine Jungfräulichkeit, nachdem sie sich entschieden hatten, dass ich ein Mädchen sei. Außerdem fange ich an Murphy zu verabscheuen und Pansy hat nichts besseres zu tun als meine noch ungeklärte sexuelle Orientierung auszuplaudern, für die mein Vater mich umbringen wird, falls meine Mutter ihm nicht zuvorkommt, da sie jetzt ihre Hochzeitspläne über den Haufen werfen kann und sie sich eigentlich einen kleine Malfoy-Erben von mir gewünscht hatte, am besten noch mit Pansy." Draco verzog sein Gesicht und das genannte Mädchen rollte mit den Augen.

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich den ganzen Tag mit den Gryffindor Unterricht hatte? Ach und, DIESES MÄDCHEN SCHEINT MICH SCHON SEIT TAGEN ZU VERFOLGEN!!!" Der Blonde zeigte auf ein Mädchen mit braunen, langen Haaren, das versuchte unauffällig den Raum zu verlassen. „Was habe ich dir getan? – Halt! Nein! Beantworte diese Frage nicht. Was willst du von mir?", fragte er gereizt. Das Mädchen drehte sich um, grinste, machte ein Kussbewegung mit der Hand, wiederholte das in Potters Richtung und verließ dann den Raum.

Ein paar Minuten starrten die Schüler auf die zuschlagende Tür, wandten sich dann verdutzt dem blonden Jungen zu.

Es herrschte eine erdrückende Stille, keiner wagte etwas zu sagen.

Plötzlich begann Potter zu lachen, versuchte es aber zu unterdrücken in dem er eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Was kommt als nächstes, Malfoy?", fragte er grinsend. „Crabbe und Goyle sind gar nicht so doof, wie sie sich geben und Parkinson ist in Wirklichkeit ein Ass in Arithmantik? Das kannst du deiner Mutter erzählen."

„Großmutter heißt das, Harry," warf Granger ein.

„Tatsächlich stimmt das. Gregory und Vincent sind wirklich überdurchschnittlich intelligent und Pansy studiert zur Zeit die Quantenphysik." Potter schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf, lachte leise vor sich hin. „Sicher! Und all die Jahre haben deine beiden Haustiere uns nur was vorgespielt," meinte das Wiesel, fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

„Genau."

Mittlerweile begannen auch die anderen Schüler leise zu lachen, hielten Draco's Antworten nur für Scherze, weil Professor McGonagall ihn mehr oder weniger aufgefordert hatte, sein Herz auszuschütten.

„Mister Malfoy! Wie ich sehe, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht mehr helfen. Setzten Sie sich, und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie die Klasse weiter stören."

Der blonde Junge setzte sich elegant, ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Wie heißt es so schön: Sag die Wahrheit. Die glaubt keiner!"

„Der einzige Fehler in deiner Logik, Draco," begann Blaise und beugte sich leicht vor. „Potter weiß, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

„Harry ist kein Problem. Er ist viel zu nobel um eine Vereinbarung zu brechen."

„Hm... Was ich dich schon seit heute morgen fragen wollte: Seit wann heißt er bei dir Harry?"

„Seit vierzehn Tagen, dreizehn Stunden, dreißig Minuten und vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht—"

„Okay! Schon kapiert! Das war also das Duett, richtig?"

„Ja. Blaise, halt die Klappe!"

„Und wo du gerade so schön bereit bist, meine Fragen zu beantworten: Hast du je jemandem erzählt, dass ich ein Muggelgeborener bin?"

„Nein – was hätte ich davon?"

Blaise seufzte erleichtert. In der gesamten Schule gab es nur drei Personen, die wussten, dass er kein Reinblüter war und sollte auch nur irgendjemand anderes das herausfinden, hätte er kein leichtes Leben in Slytherin so wie bisher.

Die drei Personen?

Natürlich Dumbledore, Snape und Draco Malfoy.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte es im dritten Jahr herausgefunden, zwei Jahre nachdem sie ‚Verbündete' wurden. Malfoys hatten schließlich keine Freunde, sie hatten ‚Verbündete'. Doch Draco hatte niemandem davon erzählt und brachte das Thema in Konversationen oder Diskussionen (Blaise war der Meinung, dass sie sich stritten, aber Malfoys stritten nicht, sie ‚führten Diskussionen') nicht auf, wofür er ihm sehr dankbar war.

Als Blaise ihn einmal gefragt hatte, warum er trotzdem noch mit ihm ‚verbündet' war, hatte der andere Junge ruhig und gelassen geantwortete, dass er ‚nützlich wäre'. Am Anfang war Blaise nicht besonders glücklich über diese Antwort, aber er lernte bald, dass Malfoys ihre eigenen Sprache hatten. ‚Nützlich sein' bedeutete im Allgemeinen bei einem Malfoy, dass man ‚wichtig war' im Sinne von ‚Freund' also ‚Verbündeter'.

Sollte ein Malfoy also jemals sagen: ‚Du bist ein nützlicher Verbündeter' meinte er eigentlich ‚Du bist ein wichtiger Freund'... in etwa... doch Blaise wich vom Thema ab.

„Hassen die Reinblüter wirklich die Christen? Wenn ja, warum?"

„Weil die Christen die Hexen und Hexer verfolgt haben, siehe Inquisition. Blaise, wenn du als Reinblüter durchgehen willst, solltest du anfangen mehr über die Gewohnheiten und Sitten zu lernen. Ein Wunder, dass du die letzten sechs Jahre überlebt hast."

„Hauptsächlich wegen dir," antwortete der dunkelhaarige Junge, ignorierte dabei das Unbehagen seines Freundes.

„So... Pansy und du habt wirklich noch nie miteinander geschlafen? Vielleicht geküsst? Kann es daran liegen, dass du schwul bist? Bist du es überhaupt? Wenn ja, ist Harry Potter dein Schwarm, denn ich habe da ein paar Schwingungen wahrgenommen..."

„Ja. Nein. Keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung! Womöglich. – Blaise!"

„Snape hat wirklich Interesse an deinem Vater? Woher weißt du das?"

„Ja! UGH! Weil er mich über meinen Vater ausgefragt hat und dann die Antworten aufgeschrieben hat. BLAISE ZABINI!"

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin hörte den Ausruf des Hausdrachen nicht mehr, da er versuchte, die Antworten zu verdauen. Während Draco sich im Hintergrund beschwerte, ignorierte Blaise ihn ruhigen Gewissens, ging die Antworten Stück für Stück durch.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, ob du schwul bist?"

„—fällt dir ein. Ja! Blaise! Ich dachte wir wären etwas wie Verbündete. Also arbeite hier mit mir, nicht gegen mich!"

„Hey Bitzy," flüsterte Pansy und beugte sich von hinten nach vorn. „Wenn du mit Draco fertig bist, brauche ich ihn auch noch mal."

„Kannst ihn haben." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Blaise ab und überdachte noch einmal alles, was er an diesem Tag erfahren hatte.

„So, Dracy-poo." Über Pansys Lippen lief ein grausames Lächeln. Sie nahm ein Stück Papier, suchte dann ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder. Draco wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, doch dann stieß er an den Tisch und unter ihm durchzulaufen wäre zu unelegant und einem Malfoy nicht würdig. „Stimmt es, dass du eine abgrundtiefe Abneigung zu mir gespürt hast, sobald du mich gesehen hast? Magst du mich immer noch nicht? Findest du mich attraktiv? Würdest du mit mir ausgehen? Fandest du meinen Cheerleaderauftritt eigentlich gut? Hattest du je vor, jemandem von mir und Professor Vektor zu erzählen? Bist du in Harry Potter verliebt? Was war dein peinlichstes Erlebnis? Wie lange brauchst du im Bad? Und was verdammt noch mal machst du mit deinen Fingernägeln, dass sie so gut aussehen?" Mit dieser letzten Frage riss sie eine Hand von Draco an sich und betrachtete sie eifersüchtig.

„Ja. Du bist in Ordnung. Du bist für mich so attraktiv wie ein Geschichtsbuch. Nein – einmal und nie wieder. Wegen dir bin ich traumatisiert fürs Leben! Ich habe dich gar nicht beachtete. – Warum fragst du das? Als Bestätigung?"

„Draco!"

„Natürlich nicht! Womöglich – Warum fragt mich das jeder? Dass du mir als wir zehn waren einen Heiratsantrag vor meinen Eltern gemacht hast. – Merlin, war das peinlich. Maximal zwei Stunden, es sei denn, ich habe einen schlechten Haartag – dann drei. Meine Mutter sendet mir jeden Monat einen Zaubertrank zu, der die Nägel stärkt. – Warum stellt ihr alle so viele Fragen hintereinander?"

Das Mädchen besah sich die Notizen, nickte dann. „Weil du dann nicht genug Zeit hast um nachzudenken und somit die Fragen nicht umgehen kannst. Ich bin so attraktiv wie ein Geschichtsbuch?" Sie sah ihn wütend an, wandte sich dann ab. Wenige Minuten, als Draco schon dachte, sie würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, fing sie erneut an zusprechen. „Woher weißt du von mir und ProVek?"

„Bei meinem Rundgang sah ich euch beide im Arithmantik-Raum.Ich hatte nie vor, es gegen dich zu verwenden, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, weil ich nicht Gregory oder Vincent im Minirock sehen wollte."

Pansy antwortete erst nicht, flüsterte dann leise ein ‚Danke'.

„Mister Malfoy! Hören Sie zu?"

„Nicht wirklich. Nein." Der Slytherin erbleichte, was bei seiner hellen Hautfarbe kaum zu sehen war, zu seinem Glück. Einige der Slytherin kicherten leise als sie Professor McGonagalls Blick sahen, doch Draco war alles andere als zum Lachen zumute.

„Mister Malfoy!"

„Hören Sie auf sooft meinen Namen auszurufen!", entgegnete Draco gereizt und stand auf. „Ich finde es ja nett von ihnen, dass sie mich an meinen Namen erinnern wollen, aber wenn ich ihn vergesse, dann sehe ich in meinem Ausweis nach oder frage meinen Vater! Aber, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, in dieser Schule werde ich ständig dran erinnert, dass ich ein Malfoy bin!" Während des Wortschwalls packte der Junge seine Sachen und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. „Geben Sie mir Nachsitzen bis zum Ende meiner Schulzeit, das ist mir egal. Hauptsache Sie lassen mich einfach in Ruhe." Er drehte sich zur Klasse um, fixierte dann seine Augen auf den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor. „Ihr alle!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Knallte aber keine Türen, wie mancher erwartete hätte, sondern er ging ruhig und gelassen – als wäre nie etwas passiert. Draco war einerseits viel zu gut erzogen und andererseits wusste er, dass das einen stärkeren Eindruck hinterließ.

Blaise sah ihm schuldbewusst nach, blickte dann zu Pansy, die ihren Blick sofort senkte.

* * *

Blaise sah auf den leeren Platz zwischen Gregory und Vincent, rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Draco hatte sich den restlichen Tag nicht mehr blicken lassen – weder im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum noch beim Abendessen und so langsam machte sich der Junge Sorgen. Sich Sorgen machen verband man normalerweise nicht mit einem Slytherin, was Pansy wiederum Sorgen machte, was Gregory – man kannte den Teufelskreis.

Potter schien ebenfalls beunruhigt, da er alle paar Minuten einen auffällig unauffälligen Blick auf den Slytherintisch warf. Er machte sich wahrscheinlich Selbstvorwürfe. Verdammter Gryffindor.

Nach dem Essen gingen die fünf Freunde gemeinsam zu Dracos Zimmer, mussten aber entdecken, dass es abgeschlossen war und keiner genug Zauberformeln kannte um diese Tür zu öffnen.

„Draco?", fragte Millicent zaghaft, klopft leicht an die Tür.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte deinen Zustand nicht ausnutzen, und Bitzy auch nicht. Oder Bitzy?", fragte Pansy als sie keine Antwort bekamen.

Blaise nickte enthusiastisch auf Pansy's Frage. „Wir wussten nicht, dass du es so übel nimmst."

„Und Vince wollte dir auch keine Strafpredigt halten," entschuldigte sich Gregory für das Verhalten seines Freundes.

Sie standen unschlüssig vor der Tür, bis sie die Hoffnung auf Antwort aufgaben.

„Wisst ihr, was das Schlimmste ist?", hörten sie plötzlich von der anderen Seite. Die Tür öffnete sich. Sie sahen sich an, traten dann ins Zimmer, sahen Draco an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und ein Buch lesen. Der Blonde wandte sich auf seinem Drehstuhl um und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr es macht." Ein bitteres Lächeln lief über seine Lippen. „Manchmal vergesse ich, dass wir alle Slytherin sind."

Seine Freunde sahen sich schuldbewusst an, doch Draco ignorierte sie als er in seinem Zimmer herumwanderte und sich letztendlich auf seinen Sandsessel setzte, den er in einer Ecke zu stehen hatte.

„Sooo," dehnte er das Wort und stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand. „Ihr seid den langen Weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum hier runtergekommen, um mich bei meiner Arbeit zu stören und jetzt steht ihr unsicher in der Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass ich was mache?"

„Uhm... deine Rache auf ein Minimum beschränkst. Vielleicht nur ein, zwei Monate?", fragte Pansy zaghaft, während die anderen zustimmend nickten.

Dracos Rache war immer so eine Sache... Manchmal hielt sie Monate an, wenn er aber wütend war sogar Jahre. Blaise vermutete, dass Draco immer noch ab und zu den einen Schüler heimsuchte, der vor zwei Jahren seine Haare lila gefärbt hatte. Dass das Ganze ein Unfall war, ignorierte der blonde Slytherin dabei glanzvoll.

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und betrachtete die beiden, stand dann lässig auf und baute sich vor den fünf anderen Slytherin auf. Dann lief ein sadistisches Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Die Gunst eines Malfoys ist nicht leicht zubekommen," fing er an. Blaise schluckte, schließlich hörte sich Draco in diesem Moment wie sein Vater an. „Vorerst habe ich besseres zu tun als mich eurer anzunehmen, aber nach den Zwischenprüfungen—" die in zwei Wochen zuende waren „—kann ich mich euch widmen."

Alle wussten was dies bedeutete. Entweder sie bedienten Draco in diesen zwei Wochen von oben bis unten und vorn bis hinten oder sie mussten leiden. Sehr leiden...

Draco mag ja vielleicht ihr Freund sein, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er sich alles von ihnen gefallen ließ. Er hatte seine Grenzen und mit dem heutigen Tag hatten zumindest Blaise und Pansy diese Grenzen überschritten – Vincent vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen. Draco entschied sich aber meistens für eine Rache, die sich auf alle seine Freunde bezog. Oft hetzte das jeden auf den anderen.

Manchmal fragte Blaise sich, ob Draco sie wirklich als Freunde ansah oder ob sie eine Art... Versuchskaninchen oder Übungsinstrument für den Blonden waren.

„Und jetzt," begann der Vertrauensschüler und drehte sich schwungvoll um „muss ich mich umziehen. Also, wenn es euch nicht zu lästig wird, geht oder macht, was ihr auch sonst macht." In Dracos Zimmer rumhängen. Das Zimmer eines Vertrauensschüler war RIESIG! Und die fünf Slytherin liebten es in dem Raum rumzulungern und sich der Bibliothek oder sonstiger Gegenstände, die Draco in seinem Zimmer versteckte zu bedienen.

Blaise wurde durch einen Ausruf von Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah auf.

„Freunde," wiederholte der Slytherin und stand vor seinem Schrank. „Meine Sachen sind schon wieder weg. Das heißt—"

„Deine Für-Treffen-Mit-Potter-Sachen?", fragte Gregory.

Der Blonde nickte. Die Temperatur sank um einige Grad, dann stieg sie um die doppelte Zahl.

„Wer hat mein Zimmer zuletzt verlassen?"

Pansy ließ ein leises Wimmern von sich vernehmen, versteckte sich dann hinter dem großen Schreibtischstuhl. „Ich habe abgeschlossen! Wirklich!"

„Auch mit dem Schlüssel?"

„Uhm..."

„WAS SOLL ICH DENN NUN ANZIEHEN? Jedes Mal das Gleiche! Ich werde damit zu Dumbledore gehen und eine Beschwerde einlegen. Ach, was rede ich da, ich werde mich an Snape wenden... Andererseits, den will ich in den nächsten Tagen nicht sehen..."

„Wie wäre es mit Potter?" fragte Millicent und setzte sich auf den Sandsessel.

„... Harry... Mist! Ich komme wieder zu SPÄT!"

Blaise dachte, dass Dracos Definition von zu spät eine andere war als für den durchschnittlichen Bürger. Eine Minute zu früh sein, war zu spät, gemäß dem Aufgebrachten Jungen und tatsächlich zu spät sein war... sehr verwirrend, dachte Blaise und schüttelte den Kopf. Und nun hatte Draco Angst wirklich zu spät zukommen anstatt zu früh und somit zu spät.

Jetzt hatte Blaise sich selbst verwirrt. Aus diesem Grund widmete er seine Gedanken der ablaufenden Monotonie, die sich vor ihm abspielte.

Es war immer dasselbe, bevor Draco Potter traf: Draco machte sich fertig, weil er entweder zu spät (also zu früh...) kam oder seine Kleidung nicht finden konnte und die anderen taten so als würde er nicht wie ein Wirbelwind das Zimmer durcheinander bringen.

„Ich hasse es, zu spät zu kommen," rief Draco aus. „Normalerweise bin ich immer als erster da, damit ich sehen kann wie er den Raum betritt... Ich hasse dieses iVeritaserum/i."

„Warum...," setzte Millicent an, unterbrach sich dann, als ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen lief. „Draco, Draco. Aber ich gebe dir recht, er hat einen tollen Körper."

„DAS WOLLTE ICH SAGEN!" Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich meine, dass wollte ich sagen. Sagen. Er hat einen tollen Körper. Argh, verdammt..."

„Noch zehn Minuten," warf Vincent ein, sah von seinem Duden auf. „Dann hast du dein Date mit Potter."

„Es ist kein Date!"

„Wir ziehen dich doch nur auf," murmelte Pansy.

„Das liebe ich an euch! Ich meine... ARGH!"

Seine Freunde kicherten leise.

„Schwere Figur beim Eispaarlauf. Erster ist ein ‚T', dritter ein ‚d' und siebter ein ‚p', Draco?"

„Todesspirale."

Blaise sah verblüfft auf, ebenso seine anderen Freunde und langsam fragten sie sich, ob diese Reaktion nicht langsam veraltet war. Nach diesem Tag würde sie wahrscheinlich nichts mehr überraschen. Wie auch immer, Draco hatte immer behauptet, dass er keine Ahnung von Kreuzworträtseln hatte und sowieso nicht die richtige Antwort finden könnte, selbst wenn er es versuchte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr stört, dass er uns schon wieder angelogen hat, oder dass er sich mit Eislauf auskennt," murmelte Millicent und sah Draco gereizt an.

„Also ich für meinen Teil interessiere mich mehr dafür, was für Geheimnisse Der-Junge-Der-Lügt-Sobald-Er-Spricht noch hat."

„Oder wie viele," fügte Gregory Vincents Antwort zu.

„Wie viele Geheimnisse hast du eigentlich genau vor uns?", fragte Pansy ärgerlich und fixierte Draco mit einem festen Blick.

„Einhundertfünfundsechzig... Warum weiß ich das überhaupt?"

„Du hast was?"

„Welche?", verlangte Blaise zu wissen, während Draco seinen Weg zur Tür machte.

„Erstens: Als ich drei Jahre alt war, machte ich mir immer noch ins Bett. Zweitens: Mit fünf Jahren wollte ich immer noch mit Licht schlafen. Drittens: Mit fünf wurde ich—" Die Stimme des Blonden wurde immer leiser, bis die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug. Blaise rannte ihm hinterher, konnte aber nicht verstehen was der Flüchtende ausplauderte.

Plötzlich verschwand der hinter einer Tür und Blaise kam vor ihr zum Stehen. Wütend zog er an dem Türknopf, doch sie öffnete sich nicht und dem Dunkelhaarigen beschlich der Gedanke, dass sie nur mit einem Passwort zuöffnen war, wenn das Portrait neben der Tür, das ihm entgegen schrie, er solle das Passwort sagen, bevor er dort reinkäme, irgendein Hinweis war.

Unzufrieden setzte er sich hin und überlegte sich einen Weg an den Blonden heranzukommen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an eine Beschwörungsformel, die Draco ihm aus Langeweile anvertraut hatte. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und hörte plötzlich alles, was in jedem Raum der Umgebung gesagt wurde. Erschrocken rief er i_Finite Incantatem_/i und alles verstummte.

Eigentlich sollte die Formel das Lauschen vereinfachen, aber anscheinend hatte Draco ihm eine kleine Information unterschlagen: Wie man sie speziell für ein Zimmer benutzte!

Nach wenigen Minuten versuchte er die Formel mit einer anderen, die Draco ihm erneut aus Langeweile anvertraut hatte, zu kombinieren. Ein Grinsen lief über seine Lippen als er die Worte sprach und er wartete…

Und wartete…

Und wartete…

„Funktioniert es nicht?", fragte er sich leise und sah auf seinen Zauberstab, schüttelte ihn.

Plötzlich: „Er kommt schon wieder zu spät!"

Aha! Es funktionierte! Der Blonde hatte nur nichts von sich hören lassen.

Zufrieden lehnte sich Blaise zurück und wartete, bis plötzlich die Tür vor seiner Nase aufging und wieder zu, ohne dass er bemerkt hatte, wie es vonstatten ging.

„Musst du immer diesen Umhang benutzen?", hörte er Draco schnauzen und vom Tonfall konnte er erkennen, dass der Slytherin sich erschreckt hatte.

„Ja. Vor der Tür sitzt nämlich einer deiner Freunde."

„Immer noch?"

Blaise hörte nichts, nahm demnach an, dass Potter genickt hatte. Dann herrschte Stille.

„Malfoy, ich… wegen des iVeritaserum/i und was in der Großen Halle… also… ich will—"

„Spare mir deine Entschuldigungen. Ich hätte es nie gemacht. Das heißt, ich hätte es nie gemacht. Ich—ARGH!"

Er hörte ein leises Lachen, schlich sich näher an die Tür heran.

„Solltest du nicht langsam eine bessere Kontrolle haben? Schließlich müsste das iVeritaserum/i bald nachlassen."

„Weißt du überhaupt nichts? Die Wirkung lässt im Verlauf der Zeit nach und steigt zum Ende wieder."

„Keine Sorge, dass Serum hält nur noch eine halbe Stunde, dann kannst du wieder normal herum laufen und so tun, als wärst du ein böser, kleiner Todesser in Ausbildung."

„Ich bin böse!"

„Es ist schlimm, dass du selbst daran glaubst."

…

„Haben deine Freunde die Situation ausgenutzt, sobald sie es herausgefunden haben?"

„Nein."

„Oh…"

Ja, wirklich, ‚Oh!'. Blaise persönlich war der Ansicht, dass sie es ausgenutzt hatten. Wahrscheinlich bezog er sich auf andere Freunde, oder sie waren gar nicht Dracos Freunde und aus diesem Grund war die Formulierung Potter's falsch. Das müsste es sein! War wahrscheinlich Geheimnis Einhundertvierundsechzig!

„Blaise und Pansy fühlten sich dazu verpflichtet ein paar Fragen zu stellen, aber ansonsten hinderten sie mich daran, irgendetwas auszuplaudern oder andere, mich etwas zu fragen."

„Ihr Slytherin seid also doch normal."

‚DAS VERBIETE ICH MIR!', schrieen Blaises Gedanken.

„Nein, sind wir nicht."

„Aha."

Stille.

„Wegen Verwandlungslehre – und das ist keine Entschuldigung oder Dankesrede also wisch dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht – also... es war fair von dir mir in dieser Situation zu helfen. Wenn du nicht gelacht und so getan hättest als wäre alles nur ein Scherz... ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was die Klasse – oder ich – getan hätte." Blaise grinste bei diesen Worten. Draco bedankte sich bei Harry Potter und hörte sich dabei an, als würde er lieber einen Hippogreif küssen als DAS zu tun. Wie gern würde Blaise das Gesicht des anderen sehen.

„Weißt du schon, was du werden willst, wenn du aus dieser Schule rauskommst?"

‚Cleverer Themenwechsel, Potter.'

„Ja, du?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dann noch am Leben sein werde."

„Oh, jetzt hör' mal damit auf! Voldemort ist nur ein kleines, durchgedrehtes Halbblut, das denkt, dass es die Welt regieren kann. Natürlich schaffst du es, dieses Ding zu überleben."

„Wirkt das Mittel immer noch?"

„Ja, ansonsten hätte ich das nie gesagt."

„Und woher weißt du, dass er ein Halbblut ist?"

‚Genau! Woher weißt du das!?', rief Blaise innerlich.

„Ich lebe nicht hinterm Mond, weißt du. Und wenn er ein täglicher Hausgast ist, bekommt man schon so was mit."

…

„Du machst bestimmt was mit Zaubertränken, oder?"

‚Themenwechsel! Guter Schachzug. Du sprichst ihn drauf an, wenn er am wenigsten damit rechnet, richtig?'

„In der Art."

„Sagst du mir, was genau?"

„Nein."

„Wie lange noch?"

„Zwanzig Minuten."

„Du weißt, dass ich mich hier zusammenreißen muss."

„Ja." Blaise konnte förmlich Dracos Grinsen sehen.

…

Erneut herrschte Stille und Blaise lehnte sich zurück.

Fünfzehn Minuten später und der dunkelhaarige Slytherin hörte leise Geräusche aus dem Raum.

„Nächste Woche—", begann Potter, unterbrach sich aber.

„Nächste Woche," wiederholte Draco und grinste. „Nächste Woche wird einer von uns mächtig leiden und ich weiß auch schon wer es ist."

„Und was machen wir?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die Vereinbarung, die wir vor drei Wochen abschließen wollten?"

„Hmhm…"

„Genau das."

„Malfoy, das ist fies!"

„_Veritaserum _auch. Und dann auch noch betrügen. Tststststs…"

„Eine Frage noch."

„Das Serum wirkt noch."

„Ich weiß."

‚Jetzt kommt das mit Voldemort!', dachte Blaise und krabbelte näher an die Tür.

„Bist du noch eine Jungfrau? Und ich rede nicht vom Sternzeichen."

„Ja. Potter! Das ist unfair!"

Blaise hörte erneut ein Lachen, rückte von der Tür zurück, die wenige Sekunden später aufgerissen wurde. „DAFÜR WERDE ICH DICH TÖTEN, POTTER! UND WENN ES DAS LETZTE IST, WAS ICH TUE!" Draco warf einen Blick auf den Flur und entdeckte Blaise, der sich unauffällig aus dem Staub machen wollte. „UND WAS MACHST DU NOCH HIER?"

„Wir sehen uns, Malfoy." Mit diesen Worten verließ Potter grinsend den Raum, winkte noch einmal, bevor er um eine Kurve ging.

„Was fällt dem Typen ein, mir die Frage zu stellen?"

„Ganz einfach," begann Blaise, ignorierte dabei vollkommen, dass der Blonde wütend auf ihn war und sowieso drauf und dran war, ihn umzubringen. Auch ohne den folgenden Kommentar. „Er ist verliebt in dich und jeder weiß, wie eifersüchtig/besitzergreifend Potter werden kann. Der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes dich angefasst haben sollte, könnte ihn in einen wütenden Löwen verwandeln."

„Blaise."

„… Ja…?"

„Ich zähle bis drei. Solange hast du Zeit, so schnell wie möglich zu flüchten. Eins…"

„Draco… Das war doch nur…"

„Zwei."

Blaise wich ein paar Schritte zurück, dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand und lief.

„DREI! _Densaugo_!"

„Nicht mei—!"

„_Furunculus_."

„Nicht mein Gesicht!"

„_Ralaschio_!"

* * *

**Ende**

(1) Silencing Charm: Ich habe ihn total oft in englischen FFs gelesen... aber... Keine Ahnung, wie der auf Deutsch heißt. (Das hat man davon, wenn man in Fremdsprachen liest --°)... Auf jeden Fall verhindert er, dass andere hören, was innerhalb dieses Zaubers gesagt wird, diese können aber hören, was außerhalb gesagt wird. Das Gegenteil wäre ein Deafening Charm. Dort kann man innerhalb des Spruches nichts hören, aber außerhalb alles. Die Idee habe ich von Lunadeath („Protége") und fand sie recht logisch... --°

(2) Keine Ahnung, ob es den wirklich in J.K.s Welt gibt, aber bei mir ist es einer, der die Stimme raubt. Übersetzt heißt es in etwa ‚Jemanden zum Schweigen bringen'.

(3) Nystagmus: Augenzittern

(4) Uhm ehrlich zu sein, erfährt man überhaupt nicht, was Hermine in dieser Stunde gesagt oder nicht gesagt hat. Ich wollte das nur mal schreiben. Ich glaube, dass einzige, was sie dazu sagt war: „So sehr ich Hagrid auch liebe, dies war die einzig richtige Stunde" oder irgendwie so was...

(5) Diesen Artikel gibt es wirklich!!! Wer den lesen will, soll mir Bescheid sagen. Ich würde ihn euch schicken...

**Next: Interlude I.: Hasstirade**

Harry: Viele wollten wissen, wo Moku ihre Ideen herhat.

Draco: Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe wieso.

Harry: ignoriert DM Ihre Ideen kommen aus vielen verschiedenen Alltagssituation—

Draco: Weil Crossdressing auch wirklich so alltäglich ist.

Harry: --oder persönlichen Erfahrungen—

Draco: Weil sie auch jemanden kennt, der mit Veritaserum im Blut durch den Tag gegangen ist.

Harry: --oder—

Draco: Sie klaut aus anderen Fanfictions.

Harry: ...

Draco: Hey! Diese Fanfiction basiert auf einer FF von BaronNomaw!

Harry: Das stimmt nicht! Sie hatte lediglich das Lied „Egoist" gehört und gedacht: ‚Hey! Das ist perfekt für Draco Malfoy'! Et voilà!

Draco: Und was ist mit dem zweiten Kapitel?

Harry: Sie hatte sich die Grease CD gekauft und sang den ganzen Tag nur noch „You're the one that I want", und aufgrund des Feedbacks hatte sie ein neues Kapitel geschrieben.

Draco: Und „Hey, Mickey"?

Harry: Du hast das Crossdessing vergessen.

Draco: Huh? Nein, das musstest du machen, aus diesem Grund interessiert es mich nicht.

Harry: --° Sie kam auf die Idee, weil sie eine Crossdressing FF gelesen hatte, erinnerte sich dann an „Seeker to Seeker" und—

Pansy: BANG!

Harry: Das Kapitel war geboren.

Draco: Ja, ja, kommen wir zu „Hey, Mickey!".

Harry: Ehrlich gesagt... weiß ich das nicht.

Autorin: Aufgrund der Anspielung im dritten Kapitel musste ich mir etwas ausdenken. Ich kam zu dem Entschluss irgendetwas zu machen, dass mit einem Besen zu tun hatte, damit die Schmerzen plausibel waren (...) Ich habe das Kapitel zig Mal umgeschrieben und kam letztendlich zu dem Ergebnis, dass ich Draco zum Cheerleader mache! Da hat jeder was davon.

Draco: Veritaserum?

Harry: Sie war auf Drogen?

Autorin: Die Idee wurde geboren, als ich mit einer Freundin sprach. Besagte Person erinnert sich vielleicht noch daran, wie ich plötzlich in den Hörer schrie: ‚DAS IST ES! DANKE! DANKE! ICH LIEBE DICH!'

‚...he he, nichts... zu danken? zu sich Wovon spricht die?'

Draco: Warum verliere ich so viele Wetten?

Autorin: Pech?

Draco: ... Moku nimmt auch Klischees aus anderen FF und übertreibt sie dermaßen, dass einfach nur—

Autorin: Draco den Mund zuhält Er plappert mal wieder. °

Interessiert euch überhaupt, wie die Storys entstanden sind? ... sich kleine Anekdoten ausdenkt


	6. Interlude: Hasstirade

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:** Mokuren(at)gmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

Uhm... schon wieder kein Lied... Aber auf jeden Fall im übernächsten Kapitel! Versprochen!

**Kommentar:** So, diese Idee ist mir gekommen, als ich mich gefragt habe, wie wohl restliche Schüler auf das Ereignis in der Großen Halle reagiert haben könnten. ° Alle nahmen an, dass Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter ein Paar seien. Dann dachten sie, dass es alles nur gespielt war. Plötzlich kam von Pansy die „Bestätigung" (¬¬), dass Malfoy zumindest „schwul" ist... Die Herzen tausender (...) Mädchen sind gebrochen... Okay, das ist der Grund für ‚Interlude I.'. Vielleicht mache ich noch ein paar von denen...

**Gruß:**

**Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop: **Oh OO Okay XD Na ja... irgendwann muss es hier ja auch weitergehen, weshalb ich gleich alles auf einmal ausstelle

**Rivana: **Ja, ich habe die Ff nun bis zum Ende hochgeladen, also danach kommt nichts mehr XD Wünsch dir viel Spaß und lies alles schön brav in Maßen. Sonst wirst du noch genauso bekloppt wie ich Oo

**Amunet: **Hoho XD Ja, Potter entwickelt sich zum Jäger... nur nicht sofort. XD

**Interlude I: Hasstirade **

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Tristan Taylor**

* * *

  
_**Ich hasse Draco Malfoy. Nicht weil er ein Malfoy, ein Slytherin oder ein Wannabe-Todesser ist, nein, mein Hass ist persönlicher Natur. Warum, wenn nicht die oben genannten Gründe? Ganz einfach: Draco Malfoy ist schwul.**_

_**Woher ich das weiß?**_

_**Angefangen hat alles damit, dass Malfoy ausflippte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, und so ziemlich die gesamte Große Halle zerstörte. Während er dabei war wieder alles zu reparieren, brüllte Parkinson, dass Malfoy schwul sei. Das wiederum hätte überhaupt kein Schock sein müssen, da viele dachten, dass Malfoy etwas mit Potter hatte, aber so wurde es offiziell bestätigt.**_

_**Mich wundert lediglich, warum Potters Freunde so seltsam reagierten, was mich wieder dazu bringt, ob das Gerücht wahr ist. Obwohl Potter wiederum recht empfindlich auf den Artikel reagierte, den Hermine aus ihrem Rucksack kramte. Aber zurück zu Malfoys Homosexualität.**_

_**Nun, unter normalen Bedingungen würde mich das kaum bis gar nicht stören, aber das sind keine normalen Bedingungen unter denen ich zur Zeit lebe!**_

„Kaum raus, Tamara! Es wird alles wieder gut", rief Tristan, hämmerte verzweifelt gegen die Tür, in der Hoffnung, das Mädchen würde sie öffnen.

„Sie wird nicht rauskommen", meinte Tina, Tamaras beste Freundin. „Das Coming-Out von Malfoy hat sie einfach... überrumpelt." Die Augen des Jungen wurden dunkel vor Hass und das blonde Mädchen wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Dafür wird dieser Mistkerl leiden. Wie kann er das meiner kleinen Schwester antun?" Mit diesen Worten stampfte er davon, ignorierte das Mädchen, das versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.

_**Tamara, meine kleine Schwester, hat sich seit dem Coming-Out nicht mehr blicken lassen. Sie schwänzt den Unterricht, kommt nicht zu den Mahlzeiten und antwortet nicht, wenn man versucht mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie ist ein sehr empfindsames Mädchen und leidet wahrscheinlich unter ihrem Liebeskummer. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert. Als sie in ihrem ersten Jahr war, wollte sie etwas von Professor Quirrell (ich war noch nicht auf der Schule, um sie vor dem bösen Einfluss dieser niederträchtigen Assgeier beschützen zu können), doch dieser stellte sich als Bösewicht heraus. **_

_**Auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, was sie an diesem Slytherin findet, muss ich trotzdem ihre Gefühle akzeptieren. Mit seiner Sexualität hat er das zarte Herz meiner Schwester gebrochen und dafür wird er büßen!**_

„Ah, Potter!", hörte er Malfoy rufen. Der Gryffindor drehte sich um, warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Blonden. „Was willst du, Malfoy?" Ein sadistisches Lächeln lief über Malfoys Lippen.

Tristan wich leicht verängstigt zurück. Aber er würde seine Rache bekommen, egal wie viel Angst er vor Malfoy hatte!

Leise zückte er seinen Zauberstab, schlug dann das Buch auf, das neben ihm lag. „Schallen... Scherze... Schmerz. Da ist es!" Der Junge überflog die Absätze bis er den Zauberspruch gefunden hatte, den er suchte. „_Dolores Commovēre_ ist die Grundformel, die jede Art von Schmerzen verursacht, wenn auch nur mit einem minderwertigen Effekt. Um einen heftigen Schmerz hervorzurufen, bedient man sich der Formel des jeweiligen Schmerzes." Er schob die Unterlippe vor, fluchte leise. Er wollte Malfoy richtige Schmerzen zufügen und nicht nur so eine Kleinigkeit. Er überflog die Zeilen weiter. „Bekannte Schmerzformeln sind _Ex Capite Laborare_ oder _Stomachi Tormina_." Erfreut schlug der Junge das Buch zu. Er müsste nur noch auf den passenden Moment warten und dann konnte er zuschlagen.

„Du genießt es förmlich, was?", fragte Potter den blonden Slytherin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, doch dieser gab ihm keine Antwort, legte stattdessen den Kopf etwas seitlich, grinste dann hinterhältig. Der Gryffindor sah ihn erneut skeptisch und leicht verwundert an, doch der blonde Junge schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, sah dann einmal nach links.

Tristan ging die Formel erneut im Kopf durch, streckte dann seinen Zauberstab aus. „_Ex Capite Laborare_!", murmelte er leise und ein weißer Lichtstrahl verließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Die beiden Jugendlichen bemerkten den Lichtstrahl aus den Augenwinkeln, gingen ein paar Schritte zurück. „_Stomachi Tormina_", warf er nach, stand dann auf und versteckte sich weiter im Schatten.

Malfoy hatte den ersten Zauberspruch schon erwartet, wich ihm aus und der Lichtstrahl traf stattdessen einen Hufflepuff Erstklässler. Auf den zweiten war er aber nicht vorbereitet, sprang weiter zurück und der Strahl flog haarscharf an ihm vorbei.

Potter sah überrascht auf Malfoy, der lediglich einen gelangweilten Blick auf eine kleine, versteckte Nische warf, dann seinen Kopf zu dem Erstklässler wandte, der über heftige Kopfschmerzen klagte und deshalb sogar anfing zu weinen. Ein sadistisches Grinsen lief über seine Lippen.

„Malfoy? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Potter und kam auf den Jungen zugeschritten, doch dieser winkte nur ab. Langsam holte er seinen Zauberstab raus und richtete ihn auf die Sitznische. „_Retineō_!", hallte seine Stimme in den Gängen wieder.

„Clever, Malfoy", kommentierte der Dunkelhaarige, ging auf die Nische zu. Doch Malfoy ignorierte ihn und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Hey! Willst du nicht gucken, wer das war?", fragte Potter, als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy sich entfernte. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich irgendein eifersüchtiger Junge."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es ein Junge ist?"

Malfoy drehte sich zu dem herannahenden Gryffindor um. „Ich bitte dich! Welches Mädchen würde eine Schönheit wie mich angreifen?"

„Eingebildet sind wir aber überhaupt nicht", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige, ging langsam neben dem anderen her.

„Was hast du gesagt, Potter?"

„Ich wollte wissen, was du mit ihm vorhast."

„Ich lasse ihn solange da drinnen, bis er von allein rauskommt." Potter schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dem Slytherin in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke.

**_Das ich über diese Entwicklung überhaupt nicht begeistert bin, liegt natürlich auf der Hand. Immer wenn ich die Nische verlassen wollte, in der ich mich versteckte, wurde ich zurückgestoßen, als würde ich gegen eine unsichtbare Wand laufen. Nachdem ich den FluchRetineō in meinem schlauen Buch „Flüche und Gegenflüche" gefunden hatte, entdeckte ich den Gegenfluch, den ich seit zwei Stunden anzuwenden versuchte, aber kläglich scheiterte, bis ich herausfand, dass der Umkehrfluch nur von dem gleichen Zauberstab ausgeführt werden kann, mit dem auchRetineō durchgeführt worden war. WARUM GIBT ES SOLCHE FLÜCHE ÜBERHAUPT?_**

„Malfoy?"

„Ja, Potter?"

„_Retineō_, kann der nicht nur—"

„Ja, Potter."

„... Mistkerl."

„Und stolz drauf."

_**Inzwischen ist eine Stunde vergangen und ich habe zwei Schulstunden verpasst. Wenn das so weiter geht, verpasse ich noch das Essen. Und ich sterbe gerade vor Hunger!**_

„So, Malfoy hat jemanden mit _Retineō_ festgehalten?", fragte Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Clever."

„_Retineō_?", fragte Weasley mit vollem Mund. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Zauberspruch, der andere Personen dort einsperrt, wo sie sich gerade befinden", antwortete das Mädchen, wandte sich dann wieder Potter zu. „Findet ihr diese Sitzecke wieder?"

„Also ich nicht", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und aß unbesorgt weiter.

_**Ich habe das Essen verpasst. Dafür werde ich mich an Malfoy rächen – sobald ich hier raus bin. Ich hoffe, Tamara geht es gut.**_

„Malfoy?"

„Hm?"

„Es ist jetzt einen Tag her, hast du ihn schon rausgelassen?"

„Wen?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt, sah von seinem Buch auf.

„Das fass' ich als ein ‚Nein' auf."

_**Ich fange an mich zu langweilen und gleichzeitig zu verzweifeln. Malfoy wird mich wahrscheinlich nie hier rausholen, aber sollte ich rauskommen ist er TOT! Und sollte er vorbei kommen, werde ich ihn umhauen! Irgendwie geht das schon.**_

_**Was Tamara wohl macht?**_

„Malfoy hat ihn immer noch nicht rausgelassen?"

Potter schüttelte den Kopf, während er glücklich mit seinem Pudding spielte.

„Ist das die gleiche Person, über die wir vor zwei Tagen geredet haben?" Weasleys Freunde nickten als Antwort. „Kann jemand solange ohne Essen auskommen?" Bei diesen Worten sah Potter endlich auf. „Ich werde mit Malfoy reden."

_**Hallo? Ist da jemand? Hilfe... Hilfe? HILFE!!!**_

„So geht das nicht weiter, Malfoy."

„Was?", fragte dieser verwirrt, sah von seinem Zaubertrank auf.

„Du musst ihn rauslassen."

„Wen?"

„Den, der dich angegriffen hat."

„Welchen meinst du?"

Potter sah seinen Schulkameraden und derzeitigen Arbeitspartner in Zaubertränke verwirrt an. Malfoy seufzte und legte die Kelle aus der Hand. „Potter, binnen dieser Woche wurde ich ungefähr zehn Mal von sechs verschiedenen Personen angegriffen. Könntest du dich ein bisschen genauer ausdrücken?"

„Wa... Was soll das heißen, du wurdest noch öfter angegriffen? Warum?"

„Potter, ich bin ein Malfoy und Slytherin."

„..."

„Aw, vergiss es! Wen meinst du?"

„... Is' egal", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und wandte sich ab. Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.

_**Der Hufflepuff Erstklässler, den ich mit meinem Zauberspruch getroffen hatte, kam vorbei. Ich fragte ihn, ob er Malfoy sagen könne, dass ein Duellant hier auf ihn warte. Der Junge ging einfach weiter. Soviel zum Thema Hufflepuff sind hilfsbereit und all der Kram.**_

„Und warum nicht?"

„Er hat es verdient."

„Harry, niemand hat es verdient drei Tage eingesperrt zu sein", meinte Hermine genervt, warf Weasley, der das Essen in sich reinstopfte, einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Warum sympathisierst du eigentlich mit Malfoy? Wenn er nicht so eine unerträgliche Person in den letzten Jahren gewesen wäre, würde ihm das gar nicht passieren."

„Zehn mal in sieben Tagen?"

„Ja, ich gebe zu, es ist übertrieben—"

„Ich denke, sie sollten es öfter machen", mischte sich der Rothaarige ein, kaute auf seinen Kartoffeln. „Vielleicht wird er dadurch eine bessere Person."

„Wenn sie so weiter machen wird er ein Invalid."

„Sag ich ja."

Potter rollte mit den Augen und stand auf.

_**Potter kam heute und hat mir was zu Essen hingeworfen. Er sagte, er wäre nur zufällig vorbei gekommen und hätte mich wahrscheinlich nicht gefunden, wenn er mich gesucht hätte, was er nicht tat. Dann fragte er mich, warum ich Malfoy hasse und ich antwortete, weil er schwul ist.**_

_**Daraufhin nahm Potter das restliche Essen wieder mit. Wenigstens habe ich etwas bekommen.**_

_**Ich frage mich, was meine Schwester macht.**_

„Malfoy, wo willst du hin?"

„Jemanden auf dein Drängen hin befreien. Wenn du nicht wärst, hätte ich den Typen schon längst vergessen, aber vier Tage reichen, meinst du nicht?"

Potters Augen funkelten auf und er packte den Blonden am Arm und zog ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Potter... Was?"

„Lass ihn verrotten."

„Okay..."

_**Ich frage mich wirklich, warum sie mich die ganze Zeit so belustigt ansieht. Wirklich!**_

„Idiot!"

„Was?"

„Harry Potter gegenüber zu erwähnen, dass du Malfoy angegriffen hast, weil er schwul ist. Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an."

Das Mädchen setzte sich elegant auf den Boden und beobachtete Tristan aufmerksam. Einige Minuten später seufzte sie. „Die beiden sind so süß, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich glaube, ich übergebe mich gleich."

„Ich warte seit Monaten auf einen Kuss. Aber die sind so diskret."

„Streich das. Ich übergebe mich gleich."

„Die neusten Gerüchte besagen, dass sie es nur spielen und sich in Wirklichkeit noch genauso gut leiden können wie zu Beginn des Jahres."

„Gar nicht?"

„Ich weiß, alles Idioten. seufzt Draco und Harry – zusammen. Was kann man sich mehr wünschen?"

„Deinen Tod?"

_**Ich wundere mich, warum mich keiner sucht. UND MICH VON DIESER VERRÜCKTEN BEFREIT!**_

„Harry, inzwischen ist eine Woche vergangen. Wollt—"

„Nein."

„Aber—"

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil der Typ ein verzweifelter Homophob ist!"

„... Okay, wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich mit Malfoy reden."

_**Ich hoffe, Tamara hat ihren Liebeskummer bald überwunden. Schließlich bin ich nur deswegen hier gelandet. Meine liebe, kleine, sanftmütige Schwester. **_

_**Das Mädchen kam heute noch nicht. Zum Glück!**_

„Malfoy. Lass ihn frei!"

„Wen?"

„Du weißt schon wen!"

„... Granger, nur für den Fall, dass du es nicht mitbekommen hast, Voldemort wurde vor zwei Jahren befreit. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum ausgerechnet DU darauf bestehst, dass der freigelassen wird."

„Ich meinte den Jungen, den—"

„Ah, ja. Wie viele Tage ist es jetzt her?"

„Sieben."

„Perfekte Zahl."

„..."

_**Ich habe Hunger. Und Durst. Wahrscheinlich werde ich hier in dieser Ecke verrotten. Meine kleine Tamara wird das nicht ertragen können. So viele Schicksalsschläge hintereinander!**_

_**Oh, Malfoy kommt. Zusammen mit Hermine?**_

„Hey!"

Tristan sah desinteressiert auf, ignorierte das Mädchen neben Malfoy und wandte sich nur dem Jungen zu. „Hey", antwortete er, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dann erblickte er einen weiteren brünetten Haarschopf und er drückte sich verängstigt gegen die Wand. Das Mädchen aka Das Grauen!

„Malfoy! Sieh, was du angerichtet hast! Er ist vollkommen abgemagert und verängstigt!"

„Potters Schuld", meinte der blonde Slytherin mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu Hermine, wandte sich dann dem brünetten Jungen zu. „Was auch immer du getan hast, um dich mit Potter schlecht zu stellen, es hat gewirkt." Er unterbrach sich, setzte dann erneut an. „Ich könnte fast sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich sei, wenn du ein Hufflepuff wärst. Aber als Ravenclaw hast du ehrlich gesagt versagt."

Tristans Augen funkelten gefährlich, doch Malfoy ignorierte es. „Du versuchst mich zu verhexen, lässt dich dann von mir einsperren, findest keinen Spruch um dich zu befreien und lässt dich von einem Mädchen verteidigen."

„Hey!", protestierten Tristan und Hermine zusammen. „Wie auch immer. Du hast Potter gereizt, so dass er bereit war, dich hier drinnen verrotten zu lassen und deshalb lass ich dich raus."

„Laberst du immer so viel?", fragte der Ravenclaw und rollte mit den Augen. Malfoy grinste nur. „Man darf nicht aus der Übung kommen, oder? Liberō!" Malfoy senkte seinen Zauberstab und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, während Hermine zu dem Jungen lief und ihn auf sich stützte, damit er besser gehen konnte. „_Pustula accipet_", flüsterte sie. Tristan verstand sofort, wartete, bis Malfoy sich umdrehte und ging. Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab, ein hinterhältiges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„_Pustula accipet_!"

Schwungvoll drehte sich Malfoy um, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand. „_Reflectō_!", rief der Blonde, sprang zur Seite, falls der Spruch nicht wirken sollte und lächelte dann zufrieden als der Ravenclaw von seinem eigenen Zauberspruch getroffen wurde. „_Ligantur a me_!" Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich und sie versuchte, Tristan von sich zu stoßen, war aber nicht schnell genug und die Zauberformel traf sie beide. Das Lächeln des Slytherin wurde breiter.

Hermine und Tristan fielen beide zu Boden, verloren für kurze Zeit die Orientierung. Malfoy wartete geduldig, bis sie wieder zu sich kamen, ging dann auf sie zu.

„Das war nicht nett, Granger." Sie funkelte ihn nur verhasst an. „Und deinetwegen habe ich mir einen Fingernagel eingerissen", meinte er und wandte sich an Tristan. „Wie soll das gehen? Wie kann man sich dabei einen Fingernagel einreißen? Und wie lang muss der überhaupt sein?" Der blonde Slytherin ignorierte den Ausspruch, stattdessen grinste er erneut dämonisch. „Nun denn, was würdet ihr sagen, wenn ich diesen Zauberspruch mit In aeternum beende?"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Wollen wir es herausfinden?" Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die beiden Jugendlichen. „_In aeter—_"

„Malfoy, nicht!"

„Potter! Der ewige Retter!", murmelte der Slytherin, wandte sich dann um. „Und warum nicht, Potter?" Der Angesprochene kam langsam auf sie zu, versuchte sich schnell etwas einfallen zu lassen. „Uhm... ah... Tu's für Ron!"

„… _In aeter—_"

„Okay. Tu es für mich! Bitte! Wenn du das machst ist er irreversibel!"

„Nicht, dass es mich stört..."

„Wir werten es als eine verlorene Wette!"

_**Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was Malfoy mit uns gemacht hat oder wovon die beiden reden, aber es scheint zu wirken, da Malfoy ohne ein weiteres Wort an Potter vorbeigeht und den Gang entlang verschwindet. Ich lebe noch, ich konnte Tamara rächen (Malfoy hat sich den Fingernagel eingerissen!) und ich bin vor dem Mädchen sicher! Was könnte besser sein?**_

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er die Frechheit besitzt, so einen Spruch anzuwenden!"

Potter warf lediglich einen verärgerten Blick auf Tristan, in dessen Gesicht langsam kleine Bläschen entstanden und wandte sich dann an seine Freundin. „Hermine, musste das sein?"

„Im Gegensatz zu seiner Formel, war unsere harmlos."

„Pustula accipet? Hermine, Akne ist für Malfoy wie der Verlust seines Vermögens."

„Es wäre auf eine Woche begrenzt gewesen!"

Tristan sah überrascht auf, erfuhr erst jetzt, was der Zauberspruch bedeutete. Den musste er sich merken.

**_Moment mal. Akne? Reflectō?_**

„Sieh dir an, was er mit uns gemacht hat!" Das Mädchen stand auf, ging zehn Schritte und blieb stehen, drehte sich um. Dann ging sie einen weiteren Schritt zurück und in diesem Moment stand Tristan auf und näherte sich ihr um einen Schritt.

„Ich weiß, Hermine!", seufzte Potter. „Er hat euch gebunden, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Du meinst zum Beispiel in aeternum? Auf ewig?"

Der Gryffindor nickte und das Mädchen setzte an etwas zu sagen. „Ich konnte ihn ja aufhalten, okay? Wir müssen nur zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, sie bitten euch zu ‚entbinden' und dieses Ekel etwas aufzupäppeln. Außerdem beginnt sein Gesicht..." Potter brach mitten im Satz ab, als Tristan aufsprang. „Reflectō! Er hat Reflectō benutzt, oder?"

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor hob verächtlich eine Augenbraue, sah auf den Kleineren hinab. „Fällt dir aber ziemlich früh auf, was?"

„Keine Sorge", begann das brünette Mädchen beschwichtigend. „Es hört nach einer Woche von allein auf."

**Das_ hilft mir natürlich auch nicht weiter und ich stampfe davon, vergesse dabei aber, dass Hermine und ich uns nicht mehr als zehn Schritte voneinander entfernen können. Deshalb wundere ich mich auch, als jemand mich mit Stupefy(1) beschießt und aufhält._**

_**Wütend und gereizt lasse ich mich von Potter zum Krankenzimmer bringen, während Hermine sich neben mir über meinen Mangel an Rücksicht beschwert. **_

_**Am Anfang eines Bindungszaubers wird der Partner vom anderen Partner hinterhergezogen, egal ob ein Hindernis im Weg ist oder nicht. Für mich ist Harry Potter kein Hindernis.**_

„Ich habe den Bann aufgehoben, auch wenn ich mir immer noch nicht vorstellen kann, wie man zwei Personen ‚ausversehen' binden kann. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Sie, Mister Potter, etwas damit zu tun haben, wundere ich mich andererseits gar nicht."(3)

Potters Ohren liefen rot an und er sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Was die Akne betrifft, müssen Sie, Mister Taylor, die eine Woche ausharren. Das wäre alles, Ihr könnt gehen."

Die drei Jugendlichen verließen geschlossen das Krankenzimmer, schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Potter und Hermine wollten sich gerade zu dem anderen Jungen umdrehen, als der auch schon die Flucht ergriff.

„Seltsamer Junge", murmelte die Brünette und ging los. Potter, neben ihr, nickte nur. „Malfoy hätte ihn verrotten lassen sollen."

_**Sicher im Gemeinschaftsraum! Mein Asyl, mein Domizil! Mein ein und alles! Hier können mir keine seltsamen Dinge passieren! Nun, wo ist Tamara?**_

Tristan sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, erblickte seine kleine Schwester aber nicht. Missmutig seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Treppen, die zu den Mädchenräumen führten. Doch noch bevor er die erste Stufe betreten konnte, rief ihn eine weibliche Stimme.

Überrascht drehte er sich um und erblickte ES! Das Mädchen aka Das Grauen.

„Tristan! Deine Freunde haben mich hereingelassen, als ich meinte, ich würde mit dir reden wollen." Ein dämonisches Lächeln lief über die Lippen der Brünetten. Jeder hatte seine Rache. Potter wollte ihn für den Angriff verrotten lassen und sie wollte ihn verbale misshandeln, indem sie ihm von ihren geheimen Malfoy-Potter Phantasien erzählte.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge stürmte die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafzimmer hoch, knallte dann die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie mit jedem Spruch, den er kannte.

„Tristan?"

Das Herz des Jungen hielt inne und er drehte sich halb erstarrt um. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht.

„Tamara?"

**_Meine geliebte Schwester! Hier! In meinem Zimmer!(3) Hah, Malfoy! Es trauert dir nun mal nicht jeder nach! Und meine Rache hat es dir wahrscheinlich auch noch gezeigt! HaHaHa!_**

„Tristan? Du verziehst dein Gesicht so. Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte das Mädchen zaghaft und kam dabei langsam auf ihren Bruder zu.

„Tamara! Du bist wieder aus deinem Zimmer gekommen!"

„Ja, ich bin fertig!"

„Das ist toll, dass du endlich mit Malfoy abgeschlossen hast!"

„Eh?"

„Ich weiß, die Zeit muss hart für dich gewesen sein, und ich konnte dir noch nicht einmal helfen!"

„Uhm... ja, die Zeit war wirklich..."

„Du brauchst nicht weiter reden! Vergessen wir einfach diese Episode und fangen von vorn an."

„... Yeah, okay...", murmelte das Mädchen unsicher, nicht wissend, wovon ihr Bruder redete. Stattdessen versuchte sie gekonnt das Thema zu wechseln. „Willst du die Geschichte lesen?"

„Geschichte?"

„Die ich geschrieben habe."

„Wann?"

„Als ich in meinem Zimmer war. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören!"

„Ah! Um deinen Liebeskummer zu kompensieren, hast du ein Buch geschrieben?"

„Liebeskummer?"

„Du hattest keinen Liebeskummer?"

„...Warum?"

„Wegen ... Malfoy?"

„Oh nein, Draco Malfoy war meine Muse! Ohne ihn wäre sie nie zustande gekommen!"

„..."

„Bitte! Es ist mir wichtig, dass du mir sagst, was du von der Story hältst. Oh, und wo warst du eigentlich die Woche? Und was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert? … Tristan? Warum kommst du mit diesem mordlüsternen Blick auf mich zu?"

**Next:**

** Teaparty**

(1) Stupefy: Auf deutsch: Stupor, aber ich mag den Begriff nicht (Und man kann mich noch nicht einmal bezichtigen, dass ich mich nicht an die Bücher halte!!! (--))

(2) Ich weiß, irgendwo in den Büchern steht, dass Pomfrey keine Fragen stellt (sagt mein Beta), aber ich bin der Meinung, dass sie lediglich ihre Skepsis der Ausrede betreffend äußert… Und ihre Haltung gegenüber Harry darlegt… Ihr nicht?

(3) O-Ton, Mein Beta: Grenzt ja an Inzest, dieser Komplex...

Moku: Ich versteh das nicht. Warum enden meine Geschichten immer tragisch?

Draco: Weil du eine Drama-Queen bist?

Harry: Drama-Queen: Eine Person, die aus der kleinsten Sache ein Drama macht. Es gibt sogar ein Sprichwort dafür: Aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen!

Draco: Erm... ja...

Harry: Ich habe es in einem Wörterbuch nachgeschlagen! Siehst du, ich weiß doch was ein _Wörterbuch_ ist!

Draco: Deswegen musst du es nicht so betonen.

Moku: Doch muss er. Man würde ihm sonst nicht glauben...

Draco: Ich wette, er hat seine Muggel-Freundin gefragt...

Harry: Darum geht es gar nicht! Wie ist diese Story nun entstanden?

Moku: Wie ich sagte: Ich stand unter der Dusche...

Harry: Ewwwwww...

Draco: Meine jungfräulichen Ohren fangen an zu bluten!

Moku: Kommen wir gar nicht mal auf deine Jungfräulichkeit zu sprechen, okay?

Draco: zischt Biest.

Harry: Draco tröstend auf dem Kopf tätschelt

Moku: Wie auch immer: ... und plötzlich kam mir diese geniale, aufregende—

Draco: Wir kennen den Text.

Moku: deathglare Draco —Idee. Was würden die anderen Schüler zu der kleinen Szene in der Großen Halle sagen? Nun ja, eigentlich steht das alles oben...

Harry: Was oben steht, liest keiner.

Draco: Ausnahmsweise gebe ich ihm recht.

Harry: Ein Wunder, dass das überhaupt jemand liest.

Draco: Schlechter Schreibstil,—

Harry: Schlechte Ideen,—

Draco: Schlechter Ausdruck,—

Harry: Schlechter Humor,—

Draco: Schlechte Charakterdarstellung,—

Harry: Schlechte Rechtschreibung, —

Draco: Schlechte Pointen,--

Harry: pikiert zu Draco sieht Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben?

Moku: Welche Pointen?

Draco: Harry Blick zuwirft der mehr sagt als Worte könnten Was glaubst du?

Moku: Hier geht's um mich und nicht um Dracos narzisstische Anwandlungen!

Draco: Wer hier wohl ein Narzisst ist.

Harry: zustimmend nickt


	7. Teaparty

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokuren(at)gmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Okay... luft hol J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

**Kommentar:** Yeah... mir fällt nichts ein. Ach doch, ich werde in den Winterferien in Greifswald sein, deswegen wird dieses Kapitel auch schon so früh hochgeladen. Ich werde in der Rechtsmedizin der Uni ein Praktikum absolvieren. Mal sehen wie es wird.  
Nun zu diesem Kapitel: Eigentlich ist es nur entstanden, weil ich einen Grund brauchte, Snape mit tränenverschmierten Augen in die Große Halle laufen zu lassen. °  
Ach ja, da mein Beta nicht rechtzeitig zurück geschrieben hat, ich das aber unbedingt ausstellen wollte BEVOR ich wegfahre, bekommt ihr es jetzt so... mit all meinen Fehlern. -- Aber sobald ich zurückkomme, wird die gebetate Fassung hochgeladen, was nicht bedeutet, dass ihr keine Comments hinterlassen dürft.

**Warum Harry:** Ganz profan: Er war schon ewig nicht mehr der Verlierer. Außerdem würde ich es Draco nicht zutrauen DAS bei Snape zu machen.

**06. Teaparty  
Point of View: 3rd Person; Harry Potter**

Harry nannte es: Die Faszination des Bösen!

Ron sah ihn angewidert an, sobald diese Worte seine Lippen verließen, nahm dann die Beine in die Hand und flüchtete.

Hermine sah der flüchtenden Gestalt hinterher, blickte dann zu Harry, nickte langsam als überlege sie noch. Dann öffnete sie ihren Mund. Und Harry konnte anhand der Art, wie sie die Luft einsog erahnen, dass ein Wortschwall sich seinen Weg heraus bahnte.

„Harry!" Und da war er auch schon! „Wenn du meine unprofessionelle Meinung hören willst—" _NEIN!_ „—könnte ich dir sagen, aus welcher Sicht ich das betrachte. Vielleicht hilft es dir sogar, wenn wir darüber reden." Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor saß verschreckt auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete seine Freundin dabei, wie sie aufstand und zu den Bücherregalen ging, dann ein dickes Buch herauszog und wieder zurück zum Tisch kam. „So wie ich das sehe, Harry," begann das Mädchen harmlos und Harry überlegte sich, ob es nicht irgendeinen Ausweg gäbe und redete sich ein, dass ja, Hermine würde es auffallen, wenn er sie verhexte und nein, sie würde nicht verstehen, warum er es getan hatte.

"Deine Erfahrungen mit den Dursleys lassen dich Schmerz mit Familie assoziieren, was dich in eine misshandelnde und/oder vernachlässigte Beziehung führt. Draco ist einfach deine Manifestation einer tiefliegenden Überzeugung, dass du Liebe nicht verdienst. Er ist für dich attraktiv, weil du weißt, dass er dich verletzen wird. Du konntest nie den Hass, den du in der Muggel-Welt ertragen musstest, überwinden, weil du dich in der Hexenwelt versteckst. Das alles resultiert in deinen unterdrückten masochistischen Tendenzen."

Harry starrte Hermine lange an, die ihn wiederum abwartend ansah. Doch das Mädchen konnte lange auf eine Antwort warten, da Harry noch immer bei dem Punkt ‚Familie mit Schmerz assoziieren' war.

„Okaaaay," fing er an, stand dann auf. „Ich glaube, ich habe meine Verwandlungslehrehausaufgaben vergessen." Mit diesen Worten flüchtete er aus der Bibliothek.

An ihrem Tisch sah Madam Pince auf, schob verärgert ihre Brille zurecht und wunderte sich, was zwei Schüler dazu brachte, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Harry wusste nicht, was Hermine dazu brachte bei dem Ausruf ‚Faszination des Bösen' an Draco Malfoy zu denken...

„Warum sollte irgendjemand daran interessiert sein, an einem Ort zu essen, wo er weder Messer noch Gabel benutzen darf? Ist das Essen mit den Fingern ein primitiver Drang von dem Biest in dir?"

... Harry kannte diese Stimme... und diesen Tonfall.

„Du kannst schon mit Messer und Gabel essen, Malfoy, aber das würde nicht besonders gut ankommen."

„Ich wusste, dass Muggel primitiv sind, aber ich hatte wenigstens damit gerechnet, dass sie der tiefsten Jungsteinzeit entsprungen sind."

Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte den Blonden mit einem seiner Freunde. Sie standen neben einer Ritterrüstung und Malfoy zupfte an seinen Haaren (die perfekt lagen), während sein Freund an der Wand lehnend auf die Fliesen starrte.

Ein Erstklässer kam vorbeigelaufen und ein sadistisches Lächeln lief über die Lippen des Slytherin, als er den Hufflepuff bemerkte.

„Weißt du, Zabini," fing er an und lehnte sich zurück. „Mutter hat mir heute geschrieben. Sie sagte, der Dunkle Lord hätte eine neue Faszination."

Der Hufflepuff blieb stehen, versuchte es aber so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte er nur durch Zufall gestoppt. Vielleicht, weil er einen Stein so faszinierend fand, dass er ihn einfach nur betrachten musste! Einem Hufflepuff würde man das glauben.

„Ach?", fragte Zabini und legte den Kopf schief. „Was denn?"

„Mutter meinte, er würde sich immer kleine Kinder in sein Zimmer bestellen."

„Kleine Kinder?"

„Hm... sie sollen immer die gleichen Charaktermerkmale haben. Weißt du, die Todesser sollen nach naiven, neugierigen Kindern suchen, die das Zeug zum Hufflepuff hätten."

„Warum Hufflepuff?"

Der Erstklässer wurde mit jedem Wort blasser, lief aber trotzdem nicht weg.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass Hufflepuff Schandflecke sind. Sie sind so hilfsbereit und widerlich freundlich. Nach den Muggel und Mudbloods sind sie die Ersten, die er ausradieren will."

„Und was macht er mit ihnen?"

„So wirklich weiß ich das auch nicht," antwortete Malfoy und ging langsam los, sein Freund folgte ihm. „Mutter schrieb, sie würde immer ein gurgelndes Geräusch hören, dann einen Schrei und danach soll alles still sein. Sie vermutet, dass der Dunkle Lord neue Zauberformeln an ihnen ausprobiert."

„Und warum nimmt er dann nicht einfach Muggel?"

Beide kamen dem Erstklässler näher, waren kaum fünf Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Weil Magie unterschiedlich auf Muggel und Zauberer wirkt."

„Ah."

Zwei Schritte.

„Wir sollen ihm übrigens auch welche besorgen."

„Von wo?"

Neben ihm. Der Junge hielt die Luft an.

„Warum nicht von unserer Schule? Wir haben hier genug."

„Willst du dir die Hände schmutzig machen? Mit einem Hufflepuff?"

Hinter ihm. Der Junge atmete aus. Sie blieben stehen.

„Ich weiß nicht," meinte Malfoy und drehte sich zu dem Jungen um. „Wir könnten es ja einmal mit dem da ausprobieren, und wenn es uns zu lästig ist, lassen wir's. Was meinst du?"

„Mit dem?" Zabini beäugte den Jungen, kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Malfoy holte ruhig seinen Zauberstab heraus und schwang ihn kurz auf und ab. „Ich wüsste auch schon, was für eine Formel ich benutzen würde."

Sobald Malfoy ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, lief der Junge davon.

„Das war zu einfach," lachte der Blonde und wandte sich um.

„Manchmal verstehe ich deinen Sinn für Humor nicht, Malfoy."

„Du bist ja auch nicht in meiner Familie aufgewachsen."

Okay, vielleicht konnte Harry doch verstehen, wieso seine beiden Freunde – denn er nahm an, dass Ron seine Aussage ebenfalls auf Malfoy bezog – leicht ungewöhnlich reagierten. Alle dachten, er hätte irgendeine seltsame Besessenheit in Bezug auf seinen Erzfeind No. 2, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie sie alle darauf kamen.

Malfoy sah dem Erstklässer hinterher, grinste immer noch. Dann verschwand das Grinsen, als sein Blick immer höher wanderte und er Harry direkt in die Augen sah.

„Potter," rief er erfreut. _... Erfreut? Oh oh..._ "Genau die Person, zu der ich wollte." _Oh nein!_ Mit einem beschwingten Schritt (Harrys Alarmglocken gingen spätestens da an) kam der Junge auf ihn zu, dicht gefolgt von einem verwirrten Zabini. Wenige Zentimeter von Harry blieb er stehen, grinste leicht.

Harry war sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob er Laufen oder seinen Mann stehen sollte.

„Potter. Welcher Tag ist heute?", fragte Malfoy und seine Augen funkelten. Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry in diesen silberblauen Tiefen versunken. Malfoys Augen waren nur silberblau, wenn er glücklich war. Meistens waren sie aber silbergrau mit einem Tupfen blau. Und nein, er war nicht auf Malfoys Augen fixiert! Und er war auch nicht von ihnen besessen!

Ein diabolisches Lächeln stahl sich über die Lippen des Blonden. Dieses riss den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken und er registrierte letztendlich die ihm gestellte Frage. Er sah schockiert auf.

„Du meinst...?", fragte er, bereitete sich schon einmal auf einen langen Lauf vor. Malfoy nickte langsam und Harry wurde bleich.

„Da ich Granger nicht _in aeternum_d1 habe, hast du die letzte Wette verloren. Auf deinen Vorschlag, muss ich dazu erwähnen." Malfoy quälte ihn, Harry wusste das. „Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich an unseren letzten Wetteinsatz?" Der nicht mehr ganz so mutige Gryffindor nickte kraftlos, nicht fähig ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. „Also dann, Professor Snape wird dich gegen 17 Uhr in seinem Gemach erwarten."

Harry flüchtete.

Schwer atmend erreichte er das Bild der Dicken Dame, hielt vor ihr an um nach Luft zuschnappen.

„Oderint, dum metuant!", sagte er, wartete darauf, dass die Dame den Eingang öffnete.

„Ich kann dich nicht reinlassen, nein, falsches Passwort."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah verstört auf.

„Morella!", rief eine Stimme und der Eingang öffnete sich. Harry drehte sich um und erblickte seine Schulfreundin, die zusammen mit Ron hinter einem Berg Bücher versteckt war.

„Oderint, dum metuant?", fragte die Brünette, ging an Harry vorbei und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Woher kennst du das?", meinte sie im Weitergehen. Ron und Harry folgten ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie die Bücher auf einen Tisch stellte.

„Wann haben wir das Passwort geändert?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Morella ist seit Wochen unser Passwort, Harry." Nun war auch Ron verwirrt.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor dachte einen Moment nach, dann machte es Klick und er seufzte.

„‚**Oderint, dum metuant'?"**

„**Das Passwort, Potter. Für diesen Raum. Ich habe aus dem Dilemma mit Pansy und Blaise gelernt."**

‚Oderint, dum metuant' war das Passwort für den Raum, in dem Malfoy und er sich immer trafen. Malfoy hatte sich das Passwort ausgedacht und Harry hatte einfach genickt, ohne sich groß darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Lass sie hassen, solange sie fürchten," meinte Hermine und sah Harry fragend an.

„Was?"

„‚Oderint, dum metuant'. Caligula, ein römischer Kaiser und Gewaltherrscher, der durch Verschwörungen der Prätorianer ermordet wurde, hatte es gesagt: ‚Sollen sie mich hassen, wenn sie mich nur fürchten.' Woher kennst du es?"

Harry seufzte. Wie slytherin von Malfoy.

„Ich habe es in einem Buch gelesen, kurz bevor ich herkam," log Harry und setzte sich in einen Sessel, beäugte dann die Stapel Bücher. „ ‚Alles über Einhörner', ‚Seltene Ingredienzien'... Hermine." Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Muss das sein?"

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass alles wahr ist, was Malfoy sagte!", verteidigte sich das Mädchen und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Und dann auch noch behaupten, ich hätte etwas Falsches gesagt!" Empörung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, genauso wie Unsicherheit. Die beiden Jungs rollten mit den Augen.

„Du suchst jetzt seit Tagen, Hermine. Meinst du nicht auch, dass du langsam aufhören solltest?", fragte Ron und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Meine Schultern protestieren schon!"

Ein finsterer Blick von Hermine reichte um ihn wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Harry hatte plötzlich das Lied ‚Dangerous' von Roxette im Kopf.

Ron sah seinen besten Freund mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck an, als dieser plötzlich ziemlich gut gelaunt die Zeile ‚hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous' sang.

Hermine legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch, genau in ihre Reichweite, bedachte Harry mit einem gereizten Blick. „She's armed and she's extremely dangerous...," lachte der, stand auf und ging. Ron sah ihm nach, blickte dann zu Hermine.

„Er singt in letzter Zeit sehr oft, meinst du nicht auch? Für fast jede Situation hat Harry ein Lied, die meisten kenne ich noch nicht einmal!"

„So shut, shut your mouth - cause I'm not listening anyhow - I've had enough, enough of you - enough to last a life time through,"2 meinte das Mädchen ohne aufzusehen. Sogar Ron verstand die Nachricht des Liedes, stand ebenfalls auf und ging.

Ron betrat gerade das Zimmer, als Harry seine Uhr auf Viertel vor Fünf stellte. Der Rothaarige setzte sich auf das Bett und sah den anderen fragend an. „Triffst du dich wieder mit Malfoy?"

„Nein."

„Mit wem denn?"

„Snape."

„Warum?"

„Malfoy...," Harry seufzte und stellte seinen Wecker auf den Tisch, lehnte sich dann zurück. Ron beobachtete seinen Freund, sah ihn unverwandt an. Dann wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum und hielt am Kleiderschrank. „Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Als Malfoy Cheerleader spielen musste... wer von euch hat da die Wette verloren?"

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor setzte sich überrascht auf. „Er natürlich. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil, egal ob Malfoy gewinnt oder verliert, es immer irgendwie so aussieht, als wäre er der Gewinner."

Harrys Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich. _Ja, Ron, erinnere mich daran!_ „Ich meine, ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr vereinbart, wenn es nicht öffentlich ist, da du nie etwas sagst, aber von dem, was ich bisher gesehen habe, schienst du der Verlierer." Harry kam es so vor, als würde sein bester Freund anfangen in verheilten Wunden zu stochern.

„Nehmen wir zum Beispiel das Lied – ‚Egoist' oder wie es hieß. Wahrscheinlich sollte es dazu dienen, dass Malfoy sich blamiert, stattdessen hat er dir Avancen gemacht." Harry war überrascht von Rons Wortwahl. Er verbrachte wahrscheinlich zu viel Zeit mit Hermine. „Und dich somit bloßgestellt. Dann wäre da noch der Cheerleaderauftritt." Rons Blick sprach Bände. Zum einen war er enttäuscht, dass Harry das Spiel verloren hatte. Dann, dass er sich von Malfoy ablenken ließ – und somit das Spiel verlor. Er hasste es, dass es Malfoy nicht peinlich war sich in so freizügiger Kleidung zu zeigen und somit Harry vom Spiel ablenken konnte – das der dadurch verlor. Ron war übrigens auch der Meinung, dass der Schnatz keine eigene Meinung haben sollte oder etwaige Gefühle, die ihn dazu verleitete hatten, sich in die offene Hand von Hufflepuff zu setzen, sodass Harry das Spiel verlor. Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass sie das Spiel verloren hatten?

Harry hätte Ron sagen können, dass Malfoys Ausbruch vorletzte Woche Resultat einer verlorenen Wette war, stattdessen schwieg er, murmelte dann: „Keine Sorge," und sah auf seine Uhr. „Irgendwann wird Malfoy auf die Schnauze fallen, und ich werde dabei sein und ihn—"

„—trösten?", warf ein plötzlich auftauchender Seamus Finnigan ein, der sich auf Harrys Bett schmiss und auf den Dunkelhaarigen zugekrabbelt kam. „**Ich sehe es vor mir: Ein am Boden zerstörter Malfoy liegt auf seinen Knien, die Hände auf dem Boden abgestützt und den Blick gesenkt. Ihm ist zum Weinen zu Mute, aber sein Stolz hindert ihn daran.**" Der Blick des Jungen mit dem rotblondem Haar nahm etwas katzenartiges an, als würde er sich an sein Opfer ranschleichen. Harry wich zurück. „**Verzweifelt versucht er sich aufzurichten, aber seine Niederlage war zu erdrückend. Doch dann kommst du von hinten auf ihn zu, umschlingst seine Taille mit deinen Armen.**" Seamus blickte Harry direkt in die Augen, während der seinen Blick hob und zu Dean sah, der sich angeschlichen hatte. „**Du hebst ihn hoch und drückst den zierlichen Körper fest an dich, presst den Kopf auf deine Brust und hältst ihn fest, so fest, als hättest du Angst, er würde verschwinden, wenn du es nicht tätest.**" Der Ir(r)e seufzte schmachtend, bemerkte noch immer nicht den Jungen hinter sich. „**Dann sieht Malfoy auf und eure Blicke treffen sich. Eine Träne sucht sich ihren Weg aus seinem Auge, läuft langsam die Wange hinab und du wischst sie mit dem Daumen ab, streichelst dann zärtlich seine Wange.**" Seamus saß schon fast auf seinem Schoß und Harry versuchte sich weiter in die Ecke zu drängen, auch wenn er schon an der Wand war. Seine Augen schrieen um Hilfe, doch Dean schien erst abwarten zu wollen und Ron hatte einfach zu viel Spaß. Außerdem war er zu sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt. _Tolle Freunde._

„**Langsam senkt sich dein Blick auf die Lippen des Blonden, deine Fingerspitzen streichen über die sanften Lippen und du bemerkst, dass sie leicht zittern.**"

Harry wurde allmählich nervös und das hatte weniger mit dem Jungen zu tun, der ihm diese ‚Geschichte' erzählte, als mit dem Bild, das anfing, sich in seinem Kopf zu manifestieren.

„**Malfoy bemerkt den Blick und ein schüchternes Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen. Langsam stellt er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen.**"

„Malfoy ist größer als Harry," warf Ron lachend ein, amüsierte sich köstlich über Harrys Gesicht, das eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Angst war. Seamus ließ sich von diesem Einwurf nicht ablenken, stützte seine Hände nun auf den angewinkelten Knien des Jungen-Der-Lebte-Um-Von-Seinen-Freunden-Blamiert-Zu-Werden ab, bewegte sein Gesicht näher auf das des anderen zu. Harry bemerkte, zu seinem Erschrecken, dass Dean anfing rot anzulaufen. Und es hatte bestimmt nichts mit Scham oder etwaige ähnlichen Gefühlen zu tun. „**Ihr seht euch lange in die Augen,"** hauchte der Ire und Harry wurde immer kleiner, versuchte sich irgendwie zusammen zurollen. **„Ihr seid euch so nah, dass du die kleinen blauen Punkte in den ansonst silbergrauen Augen zählen kannst."** _Wenn er aufgeregt ist, sind es zwölf bis dreizehn,_ dachte Harry, und hätte sich dafür selbst geohrfeigt. „**Eure Gesichter kommen sich dennoch immer näher.**" Harry wimmerte leise. „**Und näher...,"** Die Stimme des Jungen war nur noch ein Flüstern. „**Und näher. Und dann—**"

... passierte alles auf einmal.

Der Wecker fing an zu klingeln.

Ron attackierte das Bett, um Seamus an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern.

Dean ergriff die Schultern des Iren und zog ihn gewaltsam zurück, als Harry seine Arme ausstreckte um den rotblonden Jungen von sich zu stoßen. Seamus jedoch hatte sich an der Kleidung des Dunkelhaarigen festgekrallt und zog Harry hinter sich her. Dadurch entging Seamus zwar der Attacke des Weasleys, jedoch landete er brutal auf dem Boden, dann fiel auch noch ein Gewicht auf seinen Bauch, das sich später als Harry herausstellte. Durch Rons Landung brach ein Standbein des Bettes und es kippte zur Seite, sodass der Rothaarige runterpurzelte und auf Harry zum Stillstand kam.

„Ups...," murmelte Dean und sah auf den Haufen vor sich.

„Ron!", stöhnte Harry, versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Du bist schwer. Geh runter."

„Sobald ich weiß, wo oben und wo unten ist, werde ich das auch machen."

„Ich wollte zwar schon immer unter dir liegen, Harry, aber ich glaube, nicht unter diesen Umständen."

Harry riss die Augen auf, schubste Ron von sich runter und stand panisch auf. „Mach. Das. Nie. Wieder. FINNIGAN!", rief er aufgebracht aus, betrachtete das Chaos im Zimmer, stampfe dann raus, ignorierte das Jammern Seamus'. Er wollte nur noch den Tag hinter sich bringen.

Harry ignorierte das empörte Aufschreien der Dicken Dame als er fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machte. Bei seinem Glück traf er wahrscheinlich noch die Person, die—

„Potter."

_Hätte ich nicht wenigstens den Satz zuende bringen können?,_ rief Harry innerlich aus und beschleunigte seine Schritte. „Hey, Potter!"

Malfoy stolperte wahrscheinlich, da Harry ein seltsames Geräusch hörte, aber die ihn verfolgenden Schritte begannen Sekunden später wieder von neuem. „Hey! Warte doch mal."

Harry hatte überhaupt kein Interesse dem blonden Schönling – Natürlich bemerkte er das! Nur weil er eine Brille trug, war er nicht gleich blind! – zu begegnen, vor allem nach dem, was im Schlafgemach passiert war. Er würde wahrscheinlich rot anlaufen und sich auf kein Wort konzentrieren können. „POTTER! STOP!"

_Jetzt wäre der richtige Moment zum Laufen,_ überlegte sich Harry...

„_STUPEFY_!"3

... zu spät.

Malfoy holte endlich auf und stellte sich vor Harry, sah ihn gereizt an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Fluchtversuch als Kompliment werten soll, aber ich fühle mich heute einmal gönnerhaft. Wenn du nun die Güte hättest, mir mitzuteilen, was an meinem Erscheinen so horrend ist, dass der Große Harry Potter vor mir die Flucht ergreift, wäre ich dir überaus dankbar," meinte der Junge zynisch, rief _Enervate_, hielt dann seinen Zauberstab gegen die Brust des Gryffindor. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dir heute über den Weg gelaufen zu sein und dabei dein kleines Gryffindorherz beleidigt zu haben, oder?"

Harry antwortete nicht, was Malfoy als Trotz auffasste. In Wirklichkeit aber fehlten dem armen Gryffindor lediglich die Worte. Malfoy sah immer am besten aus, wenn er wütend war.

„Wie auch immer, ich bin dir gefolgt, um dir ein paar Hinweise zu geben. Schließlich kann ich dich nicht unbewaffnet in den Bau der Schlange lassen, oder?", es war eine rhetorische Frage, eingesetzt, um Harry zu verdeutlichen, dass Malfoy sein Leben sozusagen in der Hand hatte. Und nein, Harry war nicht der Meinung, dass er übertrieb! Er musste schließlich ein paar Stunden mit Snape verbringen. Außerschulisch! Wer wusste schon was der alte, schmierige Mann mit ihm machte? Wahrscheinlich zwang er ihn dazu, Geschichten über die Beziehung von Dumbledore und ihm zu lauschen. Oder er musste sich die Bücher durchlesen!

„Malfoy, ich will lediglich den Tag hinter mich bringen und das, wenn es geht, so schnell wie möglich."

„Potter, mit dieser Attitüde, wirst du den Tag nicht einmal überleben."

„Atti-was?"

„Das ... ist traurig, Potter, wirklich traurig. Wie auch immer, wenn Severus schlecht drauf ist, greift er manchmal zur Flasche," begann der Blonde und sah den anderen ernst an. „Was nicht so schlimm wäre, würde Severus kein Alkohollimit wie ein Baby haben, heißt, er verträgt überhaupt keinen Alkohol. Wenn er also eine kristallblaue Flasche aus seinem Schrank nimmt, dann schlag ihn k.o., okay?"

„Ist das alles?"

Malfoy kam einen Schritt näher.

**Eure Gesichter kommen sich näher... und näher...** Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. _Seamus, dafür töte ich dich, sollte ich diesen Tag überstehen._

„Ich meine es ernst, Potter. Kein Alkohol. Keinen. Einzigen. Schluck. Oder. Tropfen."

„Warum weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Ach, Severus ist für mich wie der Vater, den ich nie wollte."

Harry setzte an, etwas zu sagen, hielt dann aber inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sehen uns," meinte er nur, drängelte sich dann an dem Slytherin vorbei.

Kaum 200 Meter weiter stieß er mit einer anderen Person zusammen. Das Mädchen, wie Harry hörte, stöhnte leise, als es sich wieder aufrichtete und sich den Kopf rieb. Sie sah auf, doch ihre braunen Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht, so dass Harry sie nicht erkennen konnte, was er wahrscheinlich auch so nicht gekonnt hätte. Sie richtete sich auf, putzte sich den nicht vorhandenen Staub von ihrer Robe und strich sich dann die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ah, Hallo Potter. Wohin des Weges?"

„Weg," meinte er nur genervt und ging weiter.

Die Brünette sah ihm grinsend hinterher, holte dann ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche. Das Mädchen a.k.a. das Grauen lächelte und folgte dem Dunkelhaarigen.

Nachdem Harry die Wendetreppe heruntergegangen war, stand er nun vor einer riesigen Holztür. Verunsichert ging er vor ihr auf und ab, legte die Hand auf den Türgriff, nahm sie wieder weg und marschierte erneut auf und ab. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich mehrmals in den nächsten zehn Minuten, bis Harry all seinen Mut zusammennahm und die Hand hob.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine große, schlanke, schwarztragende Person stand vor ihm. Harry begradigte automatische seine Haltung, sah mit einem festen Blick auf.

„Professor Snape," meinte er mit einem Nicken.

„Potter. Welch... Vergnügen."

Der Gryffindor wartete darauf, dass Snape ihm Eintritt gewährte, aber der Lehrer sagte nichts und Harry bekam das mulmige Gefühl, dass Snape gar nicht wusste, was er bei ihm wollte. Als Harry etwas sagen wollte, schnitt ihm eine kalte, ruhige Stimme das Wort ab. „Draco hat mir erzählt, dass Sie eine Wette verloren haben." Der dunkelhaarige Mann drehte sich um und ging in seine Räume, Harry folgte ihm unauffällig. „Ja, Sir."

_Wieso hat er Snape davon—_

„Er hat es mir nichts weiter erzählt," unterbrach Snape seine Gedanken und Harry überlegte sich, ob es eine Gabe der Slytherin war, Gedanken zu lesen und Menschen in Sätzen oder Taten zu unterbrechen. „Ich habe es von allein herausgefunden. Es ist eigentlich auch nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn Konkurrenten sich in diesem Maße gegenseitig anspornen, aber ich schätze es nicht, in eure kleinen Affären hineingezogen zu werden." Der dunkelhaarige Lehrer drehte sich erneut um, um Harry mit seinen kalten Augen zu fixieren. „Normalerweise sind solche ... Wettschulden sowieso anderer Natur."

Harry legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, doch Snape winkte nur ab, deutete dann an, dass Harry sich setzten sollte.

„Es freut mich zu bemerken, dass Sie genauso unreif sind wie Draco, in gewissen Dingen."

Nun war Harry noch verwirrter als vorher, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, indem er sich auf eine Couch setzte und so tat, als würde er sich mit dem Stoff auseinander setzen – Farb- und Musteranalyse war schon immer wichtig und konnte eine Menge über den Besitzer aussagen!

Snape reichte ihm ein Getränk, dass er mit einem zögerlichen Kopfnicken entgegen nahm. Dann schnupperte er daran, betrachtete es von allen Seiten und holte ein kleine Flasche aus seiner Tasche. „Ich habe kein Gift hineingetan," warf der Lehrer ein. „Obwohl ich nichts lieber täte," murmelte er weiter und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk. Harry zögerte kurz, bis er dann doch einen Tropfen aus dem Fläschchen in seinen Tee gab. Nichts veränderte sich.

Der Gryffindor atmete auf, packte das Fläschchen zurück und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck aus dem Glas.

Es vergingen lange, qualvolle Minuten, die beide Personen mit flüchtigen Blicken auf ihr Gegenüber verbrachten. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Snape das genauso wenig wusste.

„Ihr habt wie viele Stunden ausgemacht?", fragte der Lehrer letztendlich, stellte seine Tasse ab und sah Harry mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an.

„Uhm... bis zumAbendbrot."

Stille.

Beide warfen einen unauffälligen Blick auf die große Standuhr, seufzten dann unmerklich.

Noch zwei Stunden...

...Und der Sekundenzeiger bewegte sich im Stundentakt.

Harry war sich sicher in der Stille Grillenzirpen gehört zuhaben. Das war aber relativ unlogisch und unwahrscheinlich, es sei denn Snape hätte irgendwo in seinen Räumen Grillen versteckt, daher tat er es als Klischeevorstellung der lautmalerischen Hervorhebung ab. Und er wusste nicht, was er da gerade gedacht hatte. Er hatte geahnt, dass Hermine irgendwann einmal abfärben würde, aber er hatte gehofft, dass es länger als 5 ½ Jahre dauern würde.

„Malfoy sagte, dass Sie der Vater wären, den er nie haben wollte," begann Harry, lediglich um der erdrückenden Stille zu entgehen. „Was meinte er damit?"

„Ich denke, dass geht Sie überhaupt nichts an."

„Uhm..."

Eine Stunde und Achtundfünfzig Minuten.

„Potter, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen. Wenn Sie also für die nächsten Stunden hier auf der Couch sitzen, während ich Aufsätze korrigiere?"

Harry nickte. Alles war besser als in der Nähe von Snape zu sein. Malfoy wusste, dass Snapes Nähe ihn umbringen würde.

Er hasste Malfoy!

‚**Ein paar Stunden mit deinen Freunden, sollte ich verlieren, oder zwei Stunden mit Snape, solltest du verlieren,'** hatte er gesagt. Der Gryffindor rollte mit den Augen, lehnte sich in der Couch zurück und holte tief Luft. Chronische Unterforderung – fast zwei Stunden lang. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Minuten vergingen, die Harry wie Jahrtausende vorkamen. Er musste noch nie so lange Schweigen, geschweige denn unnütz herumsitzen, es sei denn Hermine hatte ihn mal wieder in die Bibliothek geschleppt. Aber dort hätte er normalerweise ein noch halbwegs interessantes Buch gefunden.

„Uhm, Professor Snape?"

„..."

„Professor?"

„Was?", fragte der Angesprochene schroff, sah nicht von dem Aufsatz auf.

„Wie sehr lieben Sie Ihre Arbeit?", fragte Harry unsicher. Vielleicht konnte er irgendein Gespräch ins Rollen bringen und irgendwelches Bestechungsmaterial herausfinden. Ja, ja, Slytherin färbten ab, besonders ein bestimmter blonder Slytherin. An Snape konnte er schon einmal die Technik, die er sich bei Malfoy abgeguckt hatte, ausprobieren.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer sah auf und wandte sich dem anderen zu, wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, ob die Frage ernst gemeint war. Plötzlich zuckte ein Mundwinkel.

„Ich kann zur Zeit auf diese Frage nicht antworteten, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich zu sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt bin, allein bei dem Gedanken, dass ich meine Arbeit mag, geschweige denn liebe," antwortete Snape, schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Warum habe ich diesen Job überhaupt angenommen? Ich hasse Kinder! Ich hätte Albus' Angebot ablehnen können. Ich meine, Azkaban4 ist nicht so schrecklich..."

Diese Aussage warf Harry etwas aus der Bahn, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet eine Antwort zu bekommen. Interessiert beugte er sich vor, stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand. „Ich bin ein Gryffindor, mit mir können sie über alles reden," versicherte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, aber Snape schenkte ihm lediglich eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, bevor er sich wieder den Arbeiten zuwandte.

Eine Stunde und fünfundfünfzig Minuten.

Harry sah sich verzweifelt im Raum um. Ihm war kalt, er fühlte sich unwohl, die Stille machte ihn fast verrückt und Snape gab den letzten Rest und machte ihn verrückt. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er konnte über keine Hausaufgaben nachdenken, da er sie schon alle erledigt hatte. Allein an Quidditch zu denken, war langweilig, es sei denn man setzte sich mit der Strategie auseinander, aber dazu fehlte ihm die Konzentration!

Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Bild in den Kopf. Draco und er hielten sich im Arm und... _SEAMUS! Ich bringe diesen Typen um. Ich bringe ihn UM! Ich werde noch—_

„Potter!"

„Pro—Professor Snape?", rief der Junge überrascht aus. Snape sah mit einem abwertenden Blick auf den Jungen auf der Couch, machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung nach links. „Mach mir einen Tee," meinte der Lehrer gelangweilt, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Aufsätzen zu.

Harry blieb verdattert auf der Stelle sitzen. Er sollte Snape einen Tee machen? War er sein Diener oder eine Hauselfe._.. Jetzt höre ich mich an, wie Malfoy,_ seufzte Harry, dann weiteten sich seine Augen geschockt, allein bei dem Gedanken, irgendetwas mit Malfoy gemein zu haben, außer dem ‚y' an dritter Stelle in den Namen ihrer Häuser.

„Potter! Auch wenn du denkst, dass Arbeit sich von allein erledigt, tut sie es nicht. Also, marsch, marsch," befahl der dunkelhaarige Hauslehrer ohne aufzusehen.

Um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er auf KEINEN FALL wie Malfoy war, sprang Harry auf und lief in die Richtung in die die Hand des Lehrers vorher wage gezeigt hatte. Er entdeckte eine kleine Tür und öffnete sie. Der Raum, den er betrat, schien ein kleines Labor zu sein, mit mehreren Feuerstätten, riesigen Regalen mit den verschiedensten Ingredienzien und verschieden großen, leeren Gläsern. Er blickte kurz zur Seite, entdeckte auf einem Regal eine kristallblaue Flasche – die einzige im gesamten Raum. Plötzlich fielen ihm die Worte des Blonden wieder ein und ein sadistisches Lächeln lief über seine Lippen.

„Was ist nun Potter?"

„Uhm... Sir... Wo ist der Tee?"

Es schien, als wäre Snape schon vorher aufgestanden um zu ihm zu gehen, denn wenige Millisekunden, nachdem Harry das gesagt hatte, stand der Lehrer hinter ihm. „Dort steht das heiße Wasser," meinte Snape und deutete auf einen Kessel, der über einem kleinen Feuer hing. „Und dort, in dieser Dose, auf der in großen, schwarzen Druckbuchstaben ‚Tee' steht, ist der Tee, direkt neben dem Kessel. Aber mach dir nichts draus, Potter," spöttelte Snape. „Legasthenie ist eine Volkskrankheit."

Harry knurrte leise, nicht, wegen der Beleidigung, da er sowieso nicht wusste, was Legasthenie war, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Snape mit diesem abfälligen Ton, der ihn jedes Mal wieder aufregte, zu ihm sprach.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer ging zurück zu seinen Aufsätzen, während Harry ein paar Teeblätter in eine Tasse tat und dann mit heißem Wasser übergoss. Verstohlen warf er einen Blick auf die kristallblaue Flasche, sah sich um. _Accio,_ flüsterte er leise und die Flasche schwebte auf ihn zu. Behänd griff er sie aus der Luft, schüttelte dann ein paar Tropfen in den Tee. Stirnrunzelnd fügte er dann noch ein paar Teeblätter hinzu.

Mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck ging er dann zu Snape, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

Wenige Minuten vergingen und Harry bemerkte, dass Snape aufgehört hatte zu arbeiten und nur apathisch auf die Aufätze starrte. Unwohl und sich Malfoys Warnung entsinnend, ging er auf den Professor zu und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Dieser schreckte überrascht auf, knurrte Harry genervt an. „Was?"

„Uhm... ich wollte nur wissen, ob es Ihnen gut geht. Sie waren gerade—"

„Mach mir einen Tee."

Der Gryffindor nickte nur und verschwand im Labor. Dort griff er erneut nach der Flasche, hielt kurz inne, da sein Gewissen, das sich verdächtig nach Hermine anhörte, sich nach langer Zeit wieder bemerkbar machte und versuchte, ihm Vorschriften zu machen. Er ignorierte es und konnte stattdessen ein gehässiges Lachen hören, das sich gewaltig nach Malfoy anhörte.

Er stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Und wartete.

Nach kurzer Zeit begann Snape zu weinen und Harrys Gewissen schaltete sich wieder ein. Es war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein innerer Streit zwischen Malfoy und Hermine.

„Uhm, Professor?"

„Was?", fragte der barsch zurück, strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Harry machte sich langsam Sorgen, ob vielleicht etwas ganz anderes in der Flasche war als Alkohol. Plötzlich schoss ihm der Gedanke in den Kopf, dass Malfoy vielleicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass, falls Harry die Gelegenheit bekam, er versuchen würde Snape Alkohol ins Getränk zu mischen. _Wer weiß, was ich ihm in den Tee gemischt habe,_ verzweifelte Harry und sah sich ängstlich um. Dann kam ihm ein zweiter Gedanke: Was ist, wenn Snape und Malfoy das minutiös geplant hatten, damit er einem Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt. Der dunkelhaariger Gryffindor wartete nur auf eine plötzlich auftauchende Kamera und den Ausruf: Willkommen bei versteckte Kamera. Der dritte Gedanke ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: Malfoy war ein Reinblut! Der würde die Show noch nicht einmal kennen, geschweige denn nachspielen!

„Potter!"

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah er auf. „Bring mir einen Tee. Und mach das hier rein." Snape warf ihm einen kleinen Beutel zu, der... Harry schnupperte unauffällig an den Beutel, der... _Zitronenmelisse?..._ enthielt. Während er zurück in das Labor ging, dachte er an die verschiedenen Wirkungsweisen der Zitronenmelisse.

_Malfoy sagte einmal, dass Zitronenmelisse besonders gegen diverse Angstsymptome wirkt._ Harry legte seinen Kopf schief, sah dann auf die blaue Flasche. **"Das wären Bluthochdruck, Darmkrampf, Schwindel und Schlaflosigkeit. Außerdem wirkt es gegen Epilepsie, Migräne und Rückenschmerzen," ** hatte Malfoy selbstgefällig gesagt.

Harry dachte an die gebeugte Haltung des Professors und kam nicht umhin daran zu denken, dass Snape die Zitronenmelisse für Rückenschmerzen benötigte.

"_**Zitronenmelissenblätter werden gekocht und dann auf den Rücken gelegt, und nicht GEGESSEN oder GETRUNKEN, du Kretin!"**_

Das war der exakte Wortlaut Malfoys gewesen, als Harry ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, warum es etwas nützte, Melissenblätter zu essen, wenn man Rückenschmerzen hatte. Nach diesen Worten des blonden Slytherin hatte Harry unschuldig zur Seite gesehen und so getan, als hätte er Malfoy nie die Frage gestellt und dieser somit nie darauf geantwortet.

"**Es wirkt auch gegen Depressionen, aber kaum einer benutzt es dafür, da es andere Möglichkeiten gibt, die wirksamer sind."** Der Gryffindor hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal etwas bringen würde, wenn er Malfoy zuhörte.

Zurück in der Gegenwart nahm Harry die Tasse und legte drei Blätter der Zitronenmelisse hinein, ging dann zurück zu Snape und stellte die Tasse auf den Schreibtisch. Der Professor hatte sich wieder gefangen und war genauso mürrisch wie immer. „Potter! Was ist das?"

„Ihr Tee, Sir."

„Ich meine, was ist in dem Tee?"

Harry schreckte zusammen, dachte, Snape hätte herausgefunden, dass er etwas in den Tee getan hatte. „Zitronenmelisseblätter macht man nicht in den Tee! Sie werden mit den anderen Kräuter in ein Sieb gegeben und dann wird heißes Wasser rübergegossen! Was wissen Sie eigentlich?"

Der Junge zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nahm die Tasse, entschlossen, ein bisschen mehr von der Flüssigkeit in der blauen Flasche in den Tee zu tun.

Wenige Minuten nachdem Snape einen ersten Schluck aus den präparierten, aber ansonsten nach den Wünschen seiner Person gefertigten Tee nahm, fing er erneut an zu weinen. Aber nicht nur das. Harry begann vereinzelt geflüsterte Wortfetzen zu verstehen. Unauffällig rückte er auf der Couch vor um mehr als nur die Worte ‚Albus', ‚warum' und ‚Eduard' zu verstehen. Als Snape dies bemerkte, sah er mit einem mordenden Blick auf. „Potter! Was machen Sie da?"

„Ich... ich wollte nur..." murmelte er. „Ich dachte, ich...uhm... genau..."

„Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich Ihnen von meinen Problemen erzählen würde?"

„Uhm..."

Eine Stunde später endete Snapes Leidensgeschichte und Harry saß verschreckt und erstarrt auf der Couch, neben ihm ein weinender und eindeutig betrunkener Snape. Langsam begann es bei dem Gryffindor zu dämmern und er erwachte aus seinem Schockzustand.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, was Malfoy meinte, als er sagte, sie wären der Vater, den er nie wollte. Sie hatten eine Affäre mit Lucius Malfoy und er bekam ein Kind von ihnen! Und dann hat er das Kind – Draco – seiner Frau untergeschoben! So war das!"

Snape sah verwirrt auf, schüttelte dann den Kopf und begann erneut zu weinen. „Draco ist nicht mein Kind, du idiotischer Gryffindor!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, dachte, es wäre ein Versuch gewesen. Ihm kam die Idee, während er die Kacheln an Snapes Zimmerdecke zählte. Wie hieß es so schön, nichts ist unmöglich.

„Wo war ich?", fragte der Professor nach ein paar Minuten des Schluchzens und sah den Jungen fragend an.

„Eifersucht."

„Stimmt! Das war auch der Grund warum ich Sybill geküsst habe!"

Harry rückte unwohl auf seinem Sitz hin und her. „Uhm... eigentlich...," begann er leise und der Professor sah mit verweinten Augen auf. Harry murmelte etwas und sah zu Boden. Snape beugte sich vor, verstand aber trotzdem kein Wort.

„Wie war das?"

„Eigentlich haben Sie Trewlaney geküsst, weil ich sie mit einem Fluch belegt hatte. Er ähnelt dem _Imperius-_Fluch, hat aber nichts mit Dunkler Magie zu tun."

Snape blinzelte einmal – zweimal, nickte dann langsam. Dann brach er erneut in Tränen aus. „Und ich weiß nicht, warum ich immer noch in diesen Mann verliebt bin," schniefte der dunkelhaarige Mann, nahm das Taschentuch entgegen, das der Gryffindor – eindeutig verwirrt, dass Snape nicht auf seine Offenbarung eingegangen war – ihm reichte.

_Ich auch nicht._

Snape sah ihn mit einem abwartenden Blick an, als würde er erwarten, dass Harry ihm Fakten aufzählte, warum man Dumbledore einfach liebe musste. Er überlegte und überlegte, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um einem Nervenzusammenbruch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Also schwieg er und Snape nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich verstehe dich! Es gibt einfach zu viele gute Seiten an ihm, die man einfach lieben muss!!!" Harry dachte, dass es wohl die beste Entscheidung wäre, einfach zu schweigen, während sein Professor erneut in sein Taschentuch schnäuzte.

„Ich meine, stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären in ihn verliebt. Was würden Sie tun?

_Mir ernsthaft überlegen, ob ein Aufenthalt in St.-Mungos nicht doch langsam angebracht wäre._ „Ich denke," fing er vorsichtig an, sprach langsam und deutlich. Er hatte einmal von Malfoy gehört, dass man mit Geisteskranken und Betrunken vorsichtig umgehen musste. Keine schnellen Bewegungen, nicht laut sprechen etc. „dass Sie ihn vielleicht einmal darauf ansprechen sollten. Dumbledore ist ... ist ... Er wird Sie vielleicht verstehen und ihr könnt von vorn anfangen. Sie sollten immer sagen, was Sie fühlen, damit die Menschen in Ihrer Umgebung das wissen und dementsprechend reagieren können."

„Aus einem mir unbekannten Grund, scheinen andere das nie von mir zu schätzen," jammerte der hilflose Mann und sah mit tränenverschmierten Augen auf.

_... Welch Wunder..._

„Ich meine, ich bin immer darum bemüht, jedem die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zum Beispiel bei dir Harry – ich darf dich doch Harry nennen, oder?" Der Junge nickte nur eingeschüchtert, lehnte sich ein bisschen zur Seite, falls Snape auf die Idee kam, sich bei ihm anzulehnen. „Ich sage dir immer die Wahrheit. Du bist ein Nichtsnutz in Zaubertränke und ein kleiner, arroganter Junge, der denkt, das alle nach seiner Pfeife tanzen und alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn du rufst. Dass sie fragen _wie hoch?_ oder _auf wen?_, wenn du sagst _springt!_."

Der Sechsklässler versuchte wirklich, nicht auszurasten, was zur Folge hatte, dass er auf dem Polster der Couch kratzte, Snape halb auf seinem Schoß.

„Wenn Sie denken, dass Dumbledore Sie nicht mehr liebt," fing er an, um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen. „Dann erinnern Sie sich an die Komplimente, die Sie von ihm bekamen und vergessen Sie die gemeinen Bemerkungen."

Snape sah nachdenklich auf, strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich denke, es wäre klug, wenigsten etwas von dem zu behalten, was mir gesagt wurde, meinst du nicht?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann gleich wieder. Darauf hatte er keine Antwort und irgendwie fing Snape ihm sogar an Leid zu tun! Ihm! Harry Potter! Professor Snape tat Harry Potter Leid!

Und die Hölle war zugefroren.

Harry kam es gar nicht so kalt in Snapes Zimmer vor...

„Wenn das nicht hilft, dann sagen Sie ihm doch einfach, was Sie wollen. Er ist ein Mann, er muss mit der Nase draufgestoßen werden," überlegte Harry, sah dem anderen fest in die Augen. „Sie könnten nackt vor ihm Tanzen mit einem Schild auf dem Kopf, auf dem steht ‚LIEBE MICH!" und er würde es nicht verstehen!"

„Ich weiß! Ich habe es schon ausprobiert. Er hat mich lediglich für seine Spielchen benutzt und dann aus dem Zimmer geworfen!"

„ZUVIELE DETAILS! ZUVIELE DETAILS!", rief Harry panisch aus, legte die Hand auf die Augen um die Bilder zu verbannen.

„Ich rede von Schach..."

„AHHH! WIE SOLL ICH JEMALS WIEDER MIT RON SCHACH SPIELEN KÖNNEN?"

Die beiden fielen in ein Schweigen, in dem Harry versuchte, die Gabe der Menschen auszunutzten, schlimme Ereignisse ins Unterbewusstsein zu verbannen, und Snape die Papiertücher in den ohnehin schon vollen Papierkorb zustopfen.

Nachdem sich beide beruhigt hatten, fuhren sie fort.

„Sagen Sie es ihm," ermutigte Harry.

„Was?"

„Was Sie fühlen, was Sie wollen. Wenn er nicht auf Ihre Wünsche eingeht, dann können Sie ihn abschreiben, dann spielt er wirklich nur mit Ihnen."

Snape überlegte, sah dann entschlossen auf. „Du hast recht! Ich werde es ihm sofort sagen!"

„So ist es richtig!"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich sein Gesicht, ging dann auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie selbstsicher.

„Ab zur Großen Halle!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Harry sah ihm nach. Dann wanderte sein Blick auf die Uhr.

Sieben Uhr.

Malfoy würde in der Großen Halle sein.

Malfoy würde Snape betrunken sehen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

Malfoy würde ihn umbringen. Er musste Snape aufhalten!

Er öffnete die Tür, traf außerhalb des Zimmers auf Ron, neben ihm das brünette Mädchen, das Harry umgerannt hatte, bevor er zu Snape kam. „Ich wollte dich gerade abholen."

„Keine Zeit, Ron!", murmelte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor und lief los. Doch er kam zu spät. Snape hatte sich schon in die Mitte der Großen Halle gestellt. Bevor Harrys Gehirn auf Selbstschutz überging, hörte er noch ein lautes „POTTER!" von dem Slytherintisch kommen.

1 _in aeternum_d: in aeternum ist Latein und heißt 'auf ewig'. In **Interlude I.** wollte Draco Hermine und Tristan ‚auf ewig' binden und nicht nur ‚binden'... Harry bot aber einen Handel an: Wenn Draco Hermine nicht auf ewig bindet, verliert Harry automatisch die nächste Wette. Et voilá...  
2 „Crash" von „The Primitives"  
3 Ja, ja, ich weiß, das deutsche Wort (...) wäre Stupor, aber es hört sich schrecklich an! Sue me!  
4 Ja, ja, A-S-kaban... schauder

**Next:**

**Please Don't Let It Go** oder **Lovefool**

Moku: Wai! Harry verliert eine Wette und macht Professor Snape betrunken!

Draco: Wie kommt es, dass Severus den Alkohol im Tee nicht schmeckt?

Harry: Und warum vertraut er einem Gryffindor seinen Tee an?

Draco: Warum sah es an einer Stelle aus, als würde Snape gleich lächeln?

Harry: schüttel

Moku: Müsst ihr die Fehler aufzählen?

Draco. Wir fragen lediglich im Interesse der Wissenschaft!

Moku: Welche Wissenschaft?

Harry: Studium seltener Tiere.

Draco: Potter!

Moku: Um auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zukommen:

Harry: Hat Snape TATSÄCHLICH in Gegenwart eines GRYFFINDOR GEWEINT?

Moku: NEIN!

Draco: Ob der Autor endgültig durchgedreht ist?

Moku: NEIN!

Harry: Nicht? Ich denke schon.

Draco: zustimmend nickt

Moku: haare rauft Wie ich darauf kam.

Draco&Harry: Ahhh...

Moku: Ich brauchte einen Grund, um Snape singen zu lassen. Also dachte ich: betrunken! Aber wie macht man einen Severus Snape betrunken?

Draco: Mit Alkohol natürlich.

Harry: Oder du gibst ihm Drogen.

Draco: Dann ist er nicht betrunken, Potter, sondern high.

Moku: Schluss! So, am Rande erwähnte eine Freundin, dass ein Tag mit Snape für Harry wahrscheinlich das schlimmste sei... grins Und natürlich habe ich das dann gekoppelt, auch wenn ich einen Monat gebraucht habe, bis ich wusste wie.

Draco: Leider hat es nicht länger gedauert!

Harry: zustimmend nickt

Draco: Ach, was ich noch wissen will, wie kamst du eigentlich auf die Sache mit der Affäre?

Moku: Ach, das ist eigentlich eine ganz witzige Sache. Ich stand gerade unter der Dusche-

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Draco: Zu viele Information! Zu viele Information!

Moku: ... Wo war ich? Ach, die Dusche: Also, ich stand gerade unter der Dusche und erinnerte mich an die ganzen Szenen, die das Leben eines Kindes zerstören: erfahren, dass man adoptiert ist; Eltern wollen sich scheiden lassen etc. Und dann kam mir plötzlich dieser Dialog in den Kopf! gluckst Ich musste so lachen, die Szene MUSSTE also unbedingt rein!


	8. Lovefool

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…  
Das Lied 'Lovefool' gehört 'The Cardigans' und stammt aus dem OST von Romeo und Julia (glaube ich)

**Kommentar:** So, das Praktikum war SUPER! Es hat SO viel Spaß gemacht. strahlt Und die Sektionen waren SO interessant und faszinierend!

_Nun zu diesem Kapitel_ Auf die Idee hat mich eine Freundin gebracht, wofür ich sie auch noch einmal ganz fest knuddeln möchte! Übrigens schrieb ich an dieser FF noch immer mit der Rocky Horror Show im Ohr weiter. Also, wenn es Ähnlichkeiten gibt sind diese unbeabsichtigt und unbewusst entstanden.

Und ihr könnt wetten, dass es demnächst irgendein Kapitel geben wird, dass ein Lied aus der Rocky Horror Show zum Thema hat.

Hm... Draco in Dessous ... „I'm just a sweet transvestite." snicker

**Warum Snape:** Ganz einfach, wer würde sich besser dafür eignen? Die Beziehung an sich ist schon ein Witz und dann auch noch Snape BETRUNKEN und SINGEND und HEULEND wegen DUMBLEDORE!!!

**07. Lovefool  
Point of View: 1st Person; Das Mädchen aka Das Grauen**

**WAAAS? Du hast es NICHT gesehen? Wo warst du gerade? Auf'm Mond 'n Picknick machen? ALLE haben es gesehen! JEDER Schüler und JEDER Lehrer, nur du natürlich nicht!**

**Guck gar nicht so unschuldig drein! Was hast du überhaupt gemacht?**

**GELERNT??? Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass das passiert?**

**Niemand verpasst noch eine der Mahlzeiten, weil er DENKT, dass etwas passiert!**

**Und jetzt verlangst du von MIR, dass ich es dir erzähle?**

**Ein bisschen mehr, wenn ich bitten darf.**

**Okay, für 20 Galleonen mache ich es.**

**Also setz dich, und ich werde dir alles erzählen. Weil du es bist, gibt's auch Hintergrundinformationen. Aber wenn du die weiter gibst, hörst du von mir nie mehr etwas.**

**So, so, jetzt schweig!**

Ich kam, zusammen mit Ronald Arthur Weasley, in die Große Halle und sah Professor Severus Snape in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, einen Finger anklagend auf Albus Dumbledore gerichtet.

Harry James Potter hielt die Hand schützend auf dem Bauch, Haltung leicht gebeugt, als wäre ihm schlecht.

„POTTER!", rief Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur! Prinz von Slytherin! Herr der Schlangen! Eiskönigin von Hogwarts!

Und nun wusste ich auch, warum sich ihm der Magen umdrehte.

„Potter!", wiederholte der blonde Junge, stand von seinem Platz auf und kam eilig auf Potter zu. Dieser ging ein paar Schritte zurück bis Malfoy vor ihm stand. „Was HAST du schon wieder angestellt?", fragte er ohne Umschweife, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape, der seine Gedanken zu sammeln schien, bevor er Dumbledore verbal angriff.

„Ich habe ihm etwas von der Flüssigkeit aus der kristallblauen Flasche in den Tee gemischt." Nach diesen Worten schloss er die Augen, bangend, dass Draco ihn ohrfeigte oder den Drang verspürte, mit der Faust zuzuschlagen. Doch der andere Junge weitete nur überrascht seine Augen. Bevor er sprach, verengte er sie wieder zu Schlitzen, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Woher weißt DU von der Flasche?", fragte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Potter öffnete sein Augen, ging einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast es mir erzählt."

„Potter, du wärst die letzte Person auf dieser Welt, der ich von dieser Flasche erzählen würde."

„Aber... aber... du bist mir nachgelaufen und wolltest mich warnen..."

„Warnen, Potter? Ich dich _warnen_? Selbst wenn ich wüsste, dass du in Lebensgefahr schwebtest, würde ich dich NICHT _warnen_! Geschweige denn dir _nachlaufen, _um dich zu_ warnen_."

„Aber... Aber..."

„'Aber… Aber…' Stottern deine neue positive Eigenschaft, Potter?"

Potter entgegnete nichts, schien nur unter Malfoys anklagendem Blick zu schrumpfen. Wahrscheinlich war es für den Gryffindor auch besser, dass er schwieg, denn die Person, die er gesehen hatte WAR Malfoy... zumindest äußerlich. He he he...

Bevor Potter nämlich zu Snape ging - **Ist doch egal, woher ich wusste, dass er ÜBERHAUPT zu Snape geht. Tss...** - trank ich Polyjuice(1) und transformierte mich zu Malfoy. - **Ist doch egal, wo ich das benötigte Gen her hatte. Herr Gott noch mal, soll ich nun weiter machen oder aufhören? -** Ich suchte Potter auf und erzählte ihm von der blauen Flasche. - **... IST DOCH EGAL! Das REICHT! ICH HÖRE AUF! ... Hör auf...! Hey! Lass mein Bein – Argh du! Was fällt dir ein! ... 30? Okay...** - Ich glaube, ich habe ihn vom Charakter und Ausdruck sehr gut getroffen, wenn ich das so nebenbei erwähnen darf, denn Potter glaubte mir jedes Wort. Aber sollte nun doch irgendetwas passieren, musste ich mir ein Alibi beschaffen. Also ging ich durch einen kleinen Tunnel um mit Potter beim Ausgang in einem kleinen Seitengang zusammenzustoßen.

Und dann wartete ich außerhalb von Snapes Gemächern – wartete auf die Show. - **Was? Natürlich musste ich das machen! Glaubst du, Snape nimmt freiwillig ein Depressivum? Also wirklich. ... Dich interessieren die Hintergrundinformationen nicht? Dann kann ich auch gleich aufhören! ... Okay, mit 40 lasse ich mich dann doch überreden.**

„Albus!", rief Professor Snape. „Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen!"

Potter versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen und Malfoy, der Potter am Arm gepackt hatte, damit dieser nicht so schnell flüchten konnte, verstärkte seinen Griff und sah unverwandt auf Snape.

„Professor Snape, ich denke..."

„Nein! Jetzt Professor-Snape mich nicht, ich will offen und ehrlich mit dir reden!"

Professor Dumbledore fuhr mit einer Hand über seinen Bart, stand dann auf. „Severus, bitte nicht vor den Kindern."

„Doch! Sie können ruhig erfahren, was für ein Scheusal ihr Direktor ist."

„Severus," fing der alte Magier ernst an. „Bist du betrunken?"

„Nein! Ich bin zum ersten Mal wieder klar im Kopf! Ich weiß was ich tu, und was ich dir zu sagen habe!"

Potter fing an zu wimmern, als sich der Griff um sein Handgelenk verstärkte und ich bemerkte, dass Malfoys Knöchel weiß wurden. Autsch...

„Potter! Wenn Professor Snape irgendetwas tut, das unseres Hauses nicht würdig ist," Malfoy packte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen am Kragen und zog ihn an sich, so nah, dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Potter schloss seine Augen, holte tief Luft. „Dann verspreche ich dir," fuhr der Slytherin fort, brachte seinen Mund dicht an das Ohr des Dunkelhaarigen, flüsterte mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Dass dir ein langer, qualvoller, außergewöhnlich schmerzhafter Tod wie ein Spaziergang vorkommt."

„Wegen dir habe ich Eduard verlassen!"

„Popcorn?", fragte Thomas und sah sich um. Finnigan nickte erfreut, nahm eine handvoll aus der großen Packung, die im Schoß des dunkelhäutigen Jungen situiert war. Weasley, der sich seit dem Eintritt in die Große Halle nicht mehr bewegt, sondern nur apathisch auf die Szenerie vor sich gestarrt hatte, sah nun mit einem schockierten Blick auf, schüttelte heftig den Kopf, lief grün an und rannte dann, die Hand schützend vor den Mund haltend, raus.

„Und jetzt erfahre ich, dass du mit Eduard Schach spielst!"

„Schöner Euphemismus," meinte Parkinson und kam auf Potter und Malfoy zu, würdigte aber den Dunkelhaarigen keines Blickes.

„Ich glaube," stöhnte Potter, leicht grün im Gesicht. „Er meinte das wörtlich."

„Pansy," presste Malfoy hervor, drehte sich dem Mädchen halb zu, wandte seinen Blick aber nie von seinem Hauslehrer. „Wer ist Eduard?"

„Eduard Stein?", fragte Granger und gesellte sich zu Potter, besah die Slytherin mit einem abfälligen Blick. „Ein neunzehnjähriger Ex-Schüler von Professor Snape. Studiert zur Zeit Zaubertränke."

„Ewww... ich glaube, er meint einen anderen Eduard," entgegnete Zabini, stellte sich hinter Potter.

„Wahrscheinlich redet er von Eduard Howards," lachte Bulstrode, die, zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle, einen Kreis um Granger und den Jungen-Der-Nicht-Mehr-Lange-Zu-Leben-Hatte zog. „Sein Kollege von Durmstrang," fuhr das burschikose Mädchen fort.

„Aber Albus, ich..." Snape unterbrach sich selbst, schluchzte, war fast den Tränen nahe.

Plötzlich erklang eine sanfte Melodie.

Malfoy erstarrte, Potter schickte ein Stoßgebet zu Gott, Granger legte den Kopf schief, Zabini lächelte hinterhältig, Parkinson holte ihren Zauberstab raus, Bulstrode warf einen schnellen Blick zum Hufflepuff-Tisch, Crabbe seufzte genervt, Goyle warf einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy, Finnigan kippte vor Erwartung fast vorn über, Thomas hielt in seinem Vorhaben, das Popcorn zu erneuern, inne.

Die Slytherin schüttelten panisch den Kopf, die Hufflepuff verteilten Taschentücher, um sich die, wegen dieser Tragöde entstehenden, Tränen wegwischen zu können, die Ravenclaw kalkulierten innerlich den Vorteil, den sie aufgrund dieses Spektakels erhaschen konnten und die Gryffindor warteten schadenfroh auf die Show.

Professor Dumbledore setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, warf einen schnellen Blick auf Professor McGonagall, die lediglich die Schultern hob und wieder senkte.

Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und lehnte mich zufrieden zurück.

Ein paar Mädchen seufzten, als sie das Lied erkannten.

„Dear, I fear, we're facing a problem," begann Snape, legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und kam dem Lehrertisch immer näher. „You love me no longer, I know and – Maybe there is nothing that I can do, to make you do."

Schneller als erwartet, kamen die vereinzelten Tränen der Hufflepuff, die sich gegenseitig in den Armen hielten. Grund für diesen Gefühlsausbruch war Snapes schüchterne, langsame Annäherung, der leicht zur Seite geneigte Kopf und die brüchige Stimme, die seine Verzweiflung ausdrückte.

„**Potter** tells me I should not bother." Malfoy wirbelte wieder herum, ergriff erneut den Kragen des Gryffindor und funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an, während Potter beschwörend mit den Händen winkte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„That I ought to stick to another man – A man that surely deserves me," fuhr Snape leise fort.

Potter versuchte sich loszureißen. Dann traf sein Blick Dumbledores und der Dunkelhaarige bemerkte, dass Malfoy Wohl oder Übel sein kleinstes Problem war. Die ungewohnte Kälte in den Augen des Direktors war weitaus gefährlicher als Malfoys Hand am Kragen und der Zauberstab an seinem Hals oder Zabinis grausames Lächeln und der Zeigefinger im Nacken oder die geflüsterten Worte Parkinsons, die ihn weiß anlaufen ließen.

„But I think you do." Mit diesen Worten sah Snape auf, warf die Hände nach unten zurück. „So I cry, I pray," - Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen – „and I beg."

Malfoy, Hand noch immer am Kragen, wirbelte herum, zog dabei den armen Gryffindor mit sich, und weitete seine Augen, hatte er Snape schließlich nur einmal auf seinen Knien gesehen und selbst dieses Ereignis wollte er so schnell wie möglich aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Mein Gott! Er war doch noch ein kleines Kind gewesen!

Wutentbrannt löste Malfoy seinen Griff vom Kragen und ging auf das erbärmlich Häufchen aka Professor Snape zu, doch Goyle und Crabbe, die um sein Leben – und seine Gesundheit – bangten, hielten ihn davon ab.

„Love me, love me - say that you love me," flehte Snape, beugte sich vor, hatte beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Fool me fool me - Go on and fool me." Snape sah beschämt zur Seite, war den Tränen nah.

Ein Hufflepuff-Junge sprang weinend auf und stürzte aus der Halle, konnte die Trauer des Gesangs nicht mehr ertragen.

„Love me love me - Pretend that you love me." Die Slytherin sanken zurück und schienen sich unter den Tischen verstecken zu wollen. Nur ihre halbwegs vorhandene Würde ließ es nicht zu, dass sie den Raum verließen.

„Leave me leave me – Just say that you need me." Malfoy stand kerzengerade vor der kleinen Gruppe Slytherin, Potter und Granger, sein Blick distanziert und gelangweilt, Hände an den Seiten. Es kostete ihn wahrscheinlich seine ganze Kraft, sein desinteressiertes Getue aufzusetzen, nachdem er kurz davor gewesen war Potter zu töten – und Snape gleich mit.

„So I cry and I beg for you." Snape richtete sich langsam wieder auf, ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Love me love me – say that you love me."

Die Gryffindor-Jungs grinsten übers ganze Gesicht und als die Mädchen des gleichen Tisches dies bemerkten, schlug jede den Jungen neben sich auf den Hinterkopf. Verwirrt blickten die männlichen Gryffindor die Mädchen an, die kaum ihre Tränen zurückhalten konnten.

„Leave me leave me – just say that you need me."

Die Ravenclaw sahen sich an, holten dann kollektiv ihre Bücher aus den Taschen und suchten einen Zauberspruch, der das Verhalten ihres Zaubertränkelehrers erklären konnte. Denn wirklich, wenn Snape sich bewusst war, was er tat, dann würden sie ihn nicht erpressen können. Snape wollte bestimmt nicht, dass diese kleine Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte.

„I can't care 'bout anything but you."

Potter stand auf, nachdem er sich von Malfoys rauem und sprunghaften Verhalten erholt hatte. Zuerst griff er nach seinem Handgelenk und konnte deutlich rote Spuren erkennen, die von Malfoys Hand stammten. Er stellte sich neben den blonden Slytherin, schaute aber nur beschämt auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Granger stellte sich auf die andere Seite des dunkelhaarigen Jungen.

„Lately I had desperately pondered, - spent my nights awake and I wondered – What I could have done in another way…" Snape sah hoffnungslos auf, blickte Dumbledore direkt ins Gesicht. "…to make you stay."

Dumbledore hatte dieses Glitzern in den Augen, das, was er immer hatte, wenn er sich über etwas freute. Er schien nie wie ein Sadist, aber man konnte wirklich vermuten, dass er einer war.

„Reason will not lead to solution, I will end up lost in confusion." Snape schüttelte den Kopf, ging weiter zurück, als würde er sich nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich von seinem Ex distanzieren wollen. "I don't care if you really care – as long as you don't go."

Es ging ein Seufzen und Schluchzen durch die Große Halle und die Hufflepuff weinten in ihre Taschentücher, während die Ravenclaw kurzzeitig aufhörten, in ihren Büchern zu wühlen und die Gryffindor-Jungen sich langsam schämten, dass ihre Mädchen mitlitten und dem Hauslehrer der Slytherin gegenüber Mitgefühl zeigten.

Die Slytherin sahen nur zu Malfoy, der langsam ihr Selbstbewusstsein und Selbstvertrauen weckte, indem er so tat, als wäre es nicht schlimm, dass ihr Hauslehrer mit Dumbledore liiert gewesen war und ihm jetzt ein Liebeslied sang, in dem er flehte und bettelte.

„So I cry, I pray and I beg." Während Snape scheinbar wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor, überlegte Malfoy hektisch, wie er die Situation entschärfen könnte, nachdem alles vorbei war.

„Love me love me – say that you love me – fool me fool me – go on and fool me." Später würde er sich ohrfeigen, für das, was er tat, aber Snape ging mit sicheren Schritten auf den Lehrertisch zu, beugte sich dann zu Dumbledore rüber. „Love me love me, pretend that you love me, leave me leave me, Just say that you need me," bettelte er weiter, wurde aber von dem kalten Blick des Direktors entmutigt und ging wieder zurück.

Mit dem Rücken zu Dumbledore sang er weiter. „So I cry and I beg for you to, - love me love me – say that you love me – leave me leave me – just say that you need me."

Weasley kam von seinem intensiven Gespräch mit der Kloschüssel zurück und stellte sich mit einem immer noch blassen Gesicht neben Granger. Die sah ihn nur kurz an, richtete dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Zaubertränkelehrer.

„I can't care 'bout anything but you."

Die Musik verstummte langsam und nichts war zu hören. Alle waren still und erwarteten nun gespannt Dumbledores Antwort. Malfoy ging währenddessen auf seinen Hauslehrer zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sofort schien er die geweiteten Pupillen und den Geruch von Pappel- und Lindenharz zu bemerken. Snape sagte kurz etwas und Malfoy nickte, warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich.

Potter zuckte zusammen als der blonde Slytherin seinen Zauberstab rausholte, ihn dann aber in die linke Hand nahm und stattdessen ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer gelb-orangen Flüssigkeit herausholte und dem Lehrer in die Hand drückte. Dieser nahm es an und trank das ganze Fläschchen aus. Malfoy nahm es zurück, starrte für ein paar Sekunden darauf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Plötzlich hörten sie das Kratzen eines Stuhls auf dem Boden und Dumbledore stand auf, gab Professor McGonagall, die daraufhin seufzte, ein Zeichen.

**Next: Das Spiel**

(1) Ich weigere mich, dazu VIELSAFT zu sagen... ¬¬


	9. Das Spiel

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

Das Lied 'Das Spiel' gehört 'Annett Louisan' und stammt aus dem Album „Bohéme"

**Kommentar:** Oh well... Um ehrlich zu sein, war ein ganz anderes Lied eingeplant, aber als ich die Lyrics von diesem in die Finger bekam, war das einfach nur PERFEKT! Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das kennt, aber solche Erlebnisse habe ich öfter. lacht

Da stimmt einfach alles!

Welches Lied ich ursprünglich benutzen wollte, weiß ich gar nicht mehr (Ist schon Monate her!)... Vielleicht fällt es mir ja noch einmal ein.

Während ich das schreibe läuft im Hintergrund „Bondo alla Turca", ein klassisches Klavierstück! Wer es in seine Pfoten bekommen kann: ANHÖREN!

Oh ja, anfangs konnte ich mit „Das Spiel" überhaupt nichts anfangen und fing auch nur an, mich mit diesem Lied auseinander zusetzen, weil ich es kennen muss um die FF zu schreiben. Das könnte aber vielleicht daran liegen, weil ich im Unterbewusstsein dauernd das Wort ‚Lolitakomplex' hörte. ¬¬

**Warum Dumbledore:** Oh, die Frage lässt sich ganz einfach beantworten: Snape hat ihn angesungen, also muss er auch antworten. Ist sozusagen „Lovefool II"

**08. Das Spiel **

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Ron Weasley… hust zumindest am Anfang.**

Immer wenn man dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden, kam es schlimmer. Das hatte Ron schon sehr früh gelernt. Von den Geschichten seiner Großeltern – Ninny und Leopold Weasley -, von seinen Eltern und von seinen älteren Brüdern.

Spätestens seit er mit Harry befreundet war, konnte er es auch am eigenen Leibe spüren.

Er wusste natürlich nicht worauf er sich einließ, als er sich mit Harry anfreundete und, um ehrlich zu sein, interessierte es ihn noch nicht einmal. Harry Potter war ein Held und er war Harry Potters Bester Freund. Das war natürlich nicht der einzige Grund, warum er sich mit dem tollpatschigen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen angefreundet hatte.

Es war wahrscheinlich diese mysteriöse Aura, die den anderen umgab.

Dass diese gefährlich war, lernte er leider zu spät.

Aber sie hatten alles durchgestanden, von der ersten Klasse – mit dem Stein der Weisen – über die vierte Klasse – das Trimagische Turnier – und die fünfte Klasse – das Cho-Dilemma.

Die letzte Hürde, die sie gemeinsam nehmen mussten, war der plötzliche Waffenstillstand zwischen Malfoy und Harry. Ron wusste nicht, wie er zustande kam und fühlte sich von seinem besten Freund über- und vor allem hintergangen. Oft versuchte der Rothaarige mit Hermine darüber zu reden, doch diese war darüber so glücklich, dass es sie gar nicht interessierte.

Seine Nachforschungen, die er daraufhin allein anstellte, würden wahrscheinlich in seinen Memoiren rot gekennzeichnet werden, da es das erste und wahrscheinlich einzige Mal bleiben würde, dass er VOR Hermine etwas herausgefunden hatte.

Und zwar die Beziehung zwischen Draco Malfoy – Todesser in Ausbildung – und Harry Potter – Retter der magischen Welt.

Aber auch das hatten die beiden Freunde überwunden.

Aber Ronald Arthur Weasley war sich sicher, dass er DAS nie überwinden würde und DAS wahrscheinlich auch der Grund sein wird, warum er sich freiwillig in St.-Mungos einquartieren würde.

Nun, was DAS war?

DAS bezog sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf DAS Mädchen aka. DAS Grauen, sondern DAS war Dumbledores musikalischer Auftritt vor versammelter Schülerschaft.

Was das mit Harry zu tun hatte?

Lasst uns diese Frage umstellen: Was hatte nicht mit Harry Potter zu tun?

Dass Ron in diesem Moment irrational dachte, war ihm sehr wohl bewusst. Aber er kam gerade von einer Seance mit einer weißen Porzellanschüssel zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass das Gröbste vorbei war und dann kam DAS.

Um nun Rons vernunftwidrigen Gedankengängen folgen zu können, muss man sich die Situation wieder vor Augen führen.

Diese Situation lässt sich wie folgt schildern:

Ron kam zu seinem unendlichen Glück kurz vor Ende des Liedes zurück in die Große Halle. Sein Magen hatte sich beruhigt und seine Psyche würde es wahrscheinlich auch über leben – so dachte er.

Die Musik von ‚Lovefool', einem Muggellied, das er zufällig kannte, verstummte langsam bis sie nicht mehr zu hören war.

Es war still. Alle erwarteten gespannt Dumbledores Antwort und Ron hoffte, dass diese den widerlichen Zaubertränkelehrer in die Wüste schicken würde. Dann bemerkte er, dass Malfoy sich Snape näherte, vor ihm stehen blieb und diesem eine Flasche reichte. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherin trank das Fläschchen leer, gab es dann zurück.

Plötzlich hörte er das Kratzen eines Stuhls auf dem Boden und Dumbledore stand auf, gab Professor McGonagall, die daraufhin seufzte, ein Zeichen.

Verwirrt, warum McGonagall immer irgendwie in eine Sache verstrickt war, schüttelte er den Kopf, legte ihn leicht schief.

Dann erklang Musik.

Und Ron wusste, dass er nie wieder Musik hören könnte, ohne diese schrecklichen Erlebnisse in seinen Kopf zurückzurufen.

Er war verdammt. Auf ewig.

Traumatisiert.

Reif für St.-Mungos.

Und Harry Potter war Schuld!

Wenn er nicht mit Snape getan hätte, was auch immer er mit Snape gemacht hatte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Liebe zu ihrem Direktor singend zu beschwören, würde Dumbledore jetzt nicht SINGEN!

„Dass du nicht mehr bist, was du einmal warst, seit du dich für mich ausgezogen hast."

Dass Rons Magen nicht viel vertrug, wusste man spätestens seit Professor Snape. Aus diesem Grund überraschte es wohl auch keinen, als er langsam zu Boden ging und krabbelnd versuchte den Raum zu verlassen. Doch so ziemlich keiner in der Großen Halle kümmerte sich um das Kriechtier, sondern verfolgte angeregt Professor Dumbledores Performance. Und natürlich besonders die Reaktion des Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Dass du alles schmeißt, wegen einer Nacht und alles verlierst, war so nicht gedacht."

Während Ron sich krabbelnd überlegte, was der Lehrer wohl verloren hatte, gingen den einzelnen Schülern verschiedenen Antworten durch den Kopf. Um nur einige wenige zu nennen: Seine Würde. Seinen Stolz. Seinen Ex-Liebhaber. Sein Ansehen und diverse andere nichtige Dinge, die nicht weiter nennenswert waren.

„Du willst mich für dich und du willst mich ganz, doch auf dem Niveau macht's mir keinen Spaß."Dumbledore blinzelte hinterhältig, ging dann um den Lehrertisch herum und auf das Zentrum der Großen Halle zu. Alle Blicke folgten ihm – außer Rons, versteht sich.

„Das füllt mich nich' aus, ich fühl mich zu Haus nur zwischen den Stühl'n."

Ein Hufflepuff schnäuzte in sein Taschentuch, andere wiederum sahen schockiert auf ihren alten Direktor.

Snape sah ihm ausdruckslos nach, während Malfoy eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte, weniger zur Beruhigung als zur Verhinderung pathetischer Reaktionen.

Es folgte eine zarte Melodie, die den Refrain einleitete.

„Ich will doch nur spiel'n."

„Hmmm hmmm." Hier stimmten McGonagall und zwei weitere Lehrer mit ein, was die Verwunderung vieler Studenten und, ja, auch Lehrer, auf sich zog. Manch einer wollte gar nicht wissen, warum die Lehrer den Text kannten.

Böser Gedanke!

„Ich tu' doch nichts – Ich will doch nur Spiel'n."

„Hmmm hmmm."

„Ich tu' doch nichts."

Ron, der die Türen der Großen Halle fast erreicht hatte, versuchte krampfhaft, aber ohne viel Erfolg, die Töne und Stimmen aus seinen Gedanken zu bannen, aber es schien nichts zu helfen. Stattdessen versuchte er es mit ... Andersstrukturieren...

‚Dumbledore meint Schach!', versuchte er sich einzureden, aber sobald er diesen Gedanken ausgeschöpft hatte, fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. ‚AH! ICH WERDE NIE WIEDER MIT HARRY SCHACH SPIELEN KÖNNEN!' Das sollte für den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor kein Problem sein, denn wie wir schon zwei Kapitel vorher gelernt hatten, hatte Harry Potter dem Spiel schon längst abgeschworen.

„Dass du wegen mir irgendwen verlässt, dass du manchmal weinst, weil es dich verletzt."

Hinter diesen Worten stand die pure Provokation. Das bemerkte man nicht nur an dem Lächeln des alten Mannes, sondern auch an Snapes Ballen der Fäuste. Ob nun das Weinen oder das Verlassen gemeint war, konnte man nur raten und Ron, der nur noch zwei Zentimeter von der rettenden Tür entfernt war, beschloss entschlossen, darüber gar nicht erst nachzudenken und sich anderen wichtigen Dingen zu widmen: Ging ‚beschloss entschlossen' überhaupt? Implizierte beschlossen nicht schon entschlossen – oder war es andersrum...

„Dass es immer mal jemand andr'en gibt, der sich hier und da in mein Leben schiebt... Dass du dich verliebst, weil du's mit mir tust."

Das war wohl der Satz, der Ron den Rest gab. Nanosekunden nachdem die Worte sein Ohr erreichten, entflohen seine Lebensgeister und verweilten unschlüssig über der halbtoten Leiche... ... , flogen dann zu Dean und Seamus und griffen in den Popcornbehälter. Die beiden Jungen ignorierten sie aber weitestgehend, zu sehr mit Snapes Reaktion beschäftigt. Besagter holte nämlich aus den unendlichen Weiten seiner Tasche einen Zauberstab hervor, der ihm aber sofort von Draco Malfoy weggenommen wurde. Es schien, dass Snape daraufhin schmollte, aber um eine Massenhysterie zu verhindern, redete man sich ein, dass Halluzinogene in der Luft waren und es deshalb nur so aussah, als hätte der fast vierzigjährige Zaubertränkelehrer geschmollt.

Für alles gab es eine logische Erklärung.

„Dass es dich so trifft, hab ich nicht gewusst. Es war nie geplant, dass du dich jetzt fühlst wie einer von viel'n." Hätte man die anfängliche und auch weitergehende Provokation nicht bemerkt, könnte man dem grauhaarigen Zauberer glauben schenken, aber kein Hundblick der Welt konnte den naivsten Menschen überzeugen, dass Dumbledore diese Worte ernst meinte.

„Ich will doch nur Spiel'n."

„Hmmm hmmm."

„Ich tu' doch nichts. Ich will doch nur Spiel'n."

„Hmmm hmmm."

„Ich tu' doch nichts."

Mal davon abgesehen, dass die Schüler schockiert, ja nahezu, empört waren, über das Verhalten Dumbledores, schien es auch einige zu geben, die den alten Mann in einem ganz anderen Licht sahen und, man könnte vielleicht soweit gehen und behaupten, bewunderten. Diese ‚einigen' beschränkten sich, überraschenderweise, auf den Ravenclawtisch. Dort saß, zum Beispiel, Cho Chang, auf die wir aber nicht näher eingehen wollen...

Wiederum andere konnten mit den neuen, zu Tage tretenden Charakterzügen des betagten Mannes nichts anfangen, namentlich Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, und standen verwirrt und hilflos wie verlassene Welpen in der Großen Halle.

Während Dumbledore schon mit der dritten Strophe, theoretisch der fünften, begann, war Harry noch immer dabei, zu begreifen, dass Dumbledore überhaupt sang, während seine brünette Freundin sich überlegte, ob Ron nicht vielleicht Hilfe brauchte – oder doch eher Dumbledore...

„Dass du nicht mehr schläfst, weil es dich erregt, wenn ich mich beweg' wie ich mich beweg'."

Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass zwei, in den Augen der Schülerschaft, ALTE Männer ihr Bett teilten, wurde manch einem speiübel. Aber McGonagall warf jedem, der auch nur daran dachte das Gesicht zu verziehen einen warnenden Blick zu. Die Schüler hofften nur, dass sie demnächst nichts über die Sexpraktiken ihrer Lehrer erfahren dürften. Denn, und das muss dazu gesagt werden, für Schüler waren alle männlichen Lehrer Eunuchen und die Lehrerinnen Nonnen. Die Wörter, die nahe dem Begriff Koitus agierten, waren noch nicht einmal in deren Vokabular vorhanden, so die Schüler. Und wenn sie eine Tochter oder einen Sohn hatten, wurde auf die gemütliche Varianten mit dem Storch zurückgegriffen, zumindest bei den Muggel. Aber auf die Kindergeschichten der Zauberwelt wollen wir jetzt gar nicht zu sprechen kommen. Ach ja, die guten alten Nixen...

„Dass du fast verbrennst unter meiner Hand, wenn ich dich berühr', hab ich nich' geahnt."

Manch einer war gewillt, die ersten Worte wörtlich zu nehmen und daran zurückzudenken, dass man Professor Snape noch nie in kurzen Roben gesehen hatte – sofern Roben kurz sein konnten...(1) Aber stattdessen konzentrierte sie ihre Phantasie lieber auf die nächsten Worte.

„Ich steh' nur so rum, tu' so dies und das, fahr mir durch den Bart und schon willste was." Ja, und auch hier war die Versuchung groß, sich Dumbledore vorzustellen, wie er sich mit den Fingern durch den Bart fuhr, vielleicht noch ein bisschen... okaay, jetzt wurden die Gedanken widerlich...

„Lass mal lieber sein, hab zuviel Respekt vor deinen Gefühl'n."

Urplötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung oder jeglichen anderen Vorankündigungen begannen die Schüler lauthals zu lachen, was Dumbledore kurzzeitig verwirrte, aber sonst nicht weiter aus der Ruhe brachte.

Der Grund dieser illustren Erheiterung (...) war wahrscheinlich die Wortkombination in Verbindung mit der stets anlaufenden unterschwelligen Provokation plus die Person, der die Worte galten. Wenn man Schüler sagt, muss man natürlich die Slytherin ausklammern, denn diese fanden die derzeitige Situation nicht zum Lachen und waren wahrscheinlich mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden.

Noch während die Schüler lachten, wurde der Refrain zum dritten Mal angestimmt und das Lied klang mit sanften Gitarrenklängen ab.

Nach einigen Sekunden schwiegen dann auch die Schüler, die sich nun wieder ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer zuwandten, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihnen noch etwas bot. Doch der dunkelhaarige Mann verschränkte lediglich die Arme vor der Brust, sah abwertend auf Dumbledore.

Die Schüler hielten die Luft an. Snape schien schon wieder er selbst zu sein, doch was würde die Antwort sein?

Malfoy an seiner Seite, ließ auch nichts von sich verlauten, stand einfach nur schweigend neben seinem Lehrer, mit dem gleichen ausdruckslosen Gesicht und den gleichen kalten Augen.

Dann öffnete Snape den Mund, und die Schüler klebten, wie noch nie an den Lippen des Lehrers. Natürlich nicht wörtlich, das wäre ja... ewww..., aber zumindest mit den Blicken.

„Ein einfaches ‚Vergiss es!' hätte es auch getan."

In einem seltsamen Anfall von kollegialer Solidarität wandten die Schüler ihre Köpfe in Dumbledores Richtung.

„Nun, ein einfaches ‚Liebe mich!' hätte es auch getan."

Snape, Malfoy und, ja, auch Harry Potter, hoben ob dieser Worte wie auf ein Stichwort eine Augenbraue, um ihre Zweifel auszudrücken.

„Ich stand unter Drogen, was ist deine Entschuldigung?," erkundigte sich Professor Snape, wartete gelangweilt auf die Antwort des Direktors... die nicht kam.

Dann: „Seit wann nimmst du Drogen?"

Die Schüler buhten, aufgrund des eindeutigen Versuches das Thema zu wechseln.

Snape wandte seine pechschwarzen Augen auf einen dunkelhaarigen, sehr bekannten Gryffindor, der sich unauffällig hinter Hermine zu verstecken versuchte. „Das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte," kam die leicht angesäuerte – sagen wir mal pH-Wert 1 – Antwort. Malfoy wandte ebenfalls seinen Blick auf Potter, lächelte zuckersüß, sodass Harry sich überlegte, warum Voldemort ihn nicht als kleines Baby umgebracht hatte. Dumbledore wandte ebenfalls seinen Blick auf den armen Jungen, nickte dann. „Ja, das steht nicht zur Debatte."

Just in diesem Moment fragte sich Harry, warum er überhaupt geboren worden war und ob er das vielleicht, eventuell, möglicherweise wieder rückgängig machen könnte...

In ihrem Hass auf den Jungen wieder vereint, sah Snape seinen vielleicht ehemaligen Ex-Liebhaber an, sandte durch seine Augen eine Nachricht, die wahrscheinlich nur Dumbledore – und der Rest des Raumes – entschlüsseln konnte.

Dumbledores Antwort war daraufhin genauso eindeutig wie die Frage. Ohne viel Umschweife und Fanfaren verschwanden die beiden durch die Türen der Großen Halle, nachdem sie über den am Boden liegenden Ron stolperten und stürmten in eines ihrer privaten Gemächer.

Die Schüler saßen an ihrem Tisch und noch bevor sie kapierten, dass die beiden verschwunden waren, wussten sie, warum sie verschwunden waren. Doch alle zuckte mit der Schulter, wandten sich wieder ihren Geschichten zu und lachten oder scherzten, als wären die letzten Minuten nie passiert.

Das heißt, nicht alle.

Dean und Seamus bemerkten zum ersten Mal Rons Lebensgeister neben sich, reichten ihnen die Hände und begannen über sinnloses Zeug zu schwafeln bis Hermine die Geister entführte und zurück zu ihrem Wirt brachte, in den sie widerspenstig zurückgingen.

Harry indes wurde von Dracos Freunden festgehalten, damit er auch nicht die Flucht antreten konnte, während Draco gelangweilt seine Fingernägel betrachtend auf ihn zu kam. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf, doch der blonde Slytherin nickte nur zuckersüß lächelnd mit dem Kopf und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger seinen Zauberstab entlang bis er die Spitze berührt hatte. In diesem Moment blieb er stehen und das Lächeln wurde eiskalt.

„Oh, Potter. Was wäre wohl das Schlimmste... für deine Psyche?"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, fragte sich irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein, warum Hermine ihm nicht half, aber deren Gedanken waren eher woanders – oder besser, bei jemand anderem, und selbst wenn sie an Harry gedacht hätte, würde sie so etwas sagen wie: „Selbst Schuld."

„Dann wollen wir mal ein bisschen in deinen Gedanken herumspielen," grinste Draco und seine Freunde lachten.

Draco Malfoy hatte schon früh von seinem Vater gelernt, dass körperliche Schmerzen nie so schlimm waren wie seelische, aber auch, dass das Androhen der Folter und das Benutzen der Phantasie der Opfer um einiges schlimmer war als die eigentliche Tortur. Meistens hatten die Menschen eine schrecklichere Phantasie und diabolischere Foltermethoden im Kopf als er selbst. Er musste nur wage genug sein.

**Next:**

**Psychoterror**

(1) Mein Beta meinte, man würde die Stelle nicht verstehen. Da ich sie aber nicht umschreiben will, erkläre ich es kurz:

„Dass du fast verbrennst unter meiner Hand, wenn ich dich berühr', hab ich nich' geahnt."

Würde man diese Zeile wörtlich nehmen, könnte man die Brandwunden von den Händen auf der Haut des Zaubertränkelehrers sehen. Damit sie aber versteckt bleiben, trägt er lange Roben.

Besser?


	10. Psychoterror

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

**Kommentar:** Okay, ich bin jetzt einmal ganz ehrlich. Dieses Werk habe ich in zwei Wochen geschrieben, weil ich überhaupt nicht vorhatte auf dieses Kapitel einzugehen. Fakt ist, dass der Schluss des letzten Kapitels nicht nur für Harry, sondern auch für meine Leser galt: Andere Menschen haben eine weitaus schlimmere Phantasie (findet ihr Fantasie nicht auch schrecklich?) als ich.

Da aber so viele in ihren Kommentaren geschrieben haben, dass sie gern wüssten, was Draco mit Harry machte, bekommt ihr die Geschichte.

PS: Freut euch, dass Pinky (Leelory) mich auf die Idee gebracht hat. Bedankt euch also bei ihr! Auch wenn ich Harry nicht 24 Stunden lang ‚Dirty Dancing' sehen lasse oder ‚Lebt denn der alte Holzmichel noch' vorspiele. So grausam bin ich dann auch nicht, geschweige denn Draco (...).

**09. Psychoterror  
Point of View: 3rd Person; Harry Potter**

Psychoterror war das Gegenteil von Psychohygiene, wie die Mediziner sagten. Darunter verstand man gewöhnlich Stalken, allgemein Anrufe und speziell obszöne, außerdem diverse andere seelische Angriffe eines einzelnen Menschen oder einer Gruppe.

Das war zumindest Psychoterror in der Muggelwelt.

Der in der magischen Welt dagegen war um einiges schlimmer. So dachte Harry, während er auf seiner Gabel kaute und mit müden Augen seine Umgebung betrachtete.

Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, doch der Schlafmangel war sein geringstes Problem.

‚_Harry.'_

Das gehörte zu seinem ärgsten Problem.

_°He, der Trottel ist vollkommen durch den Wind. Wuhahahaha.°_

_/Sei nicht so laut! Du störst meine Konzentration./_

Und diese beiden machten sein Problem fast vollständig.

Harry schloss die Augen und legte seine Hände an die Schläfen. Er wusste nicht, wie er das noch aushalten sollte. Seit Malfoy seine Rache angekündigt hatte, schwirrten diese drei Stimmen in seinem Kopf herum. Anfangs dachte er an Voldemort, doch das war keine Strategie, die der anwenden würde.

‚_Harry.'_

Stimmen, die Tag und Nacht zu ihm sprachen oder Schritte, die ihn ständig verfolgten und sobald er sich umdrehte, nichts mehr zu hören, geschweige denn zu sehen war. Das Rufen seines Namens und das ständige Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Das schrie gerade zu nach Malfoy.

Er war nicht dumm und dachte daran, dass jemand sich unsichtbar gemacht hatte – sei es durch einen Mantel oder einem Zaubertrank – aber seine Karte des Rumtreibers zeigte nie etwas an, obwohl sie es hätte machen müssen. Er wusste, dass Magie im Spiel war, logisch, und dass Malfoy dahinter steckte, selbstverständlich, aber diese Informationen halfen ihm nicht, sich selbst zu beruhigen und weniger rastlos zu machen.

‚_Harry,'_ murmelte eine Stimme schmeichelnd. Harry zuckte zusammen, begann dann leise zu fluchen. Seine Freunde währenddessen warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu, die er gekonnt ignorierte.

Er wusste, was sie dachten. Es stimmte etwas nicht.

Sie hatten recht.

‚_Harry,'_ säuselte die Stimme erneut. Ab und zu nannte er sie Nummer Eins, da es die erste Stimme war, die er hörte. Sie sprach in einem sanften und zärtlichen Ton, manchmal sogar schmeichelnd immer und immer wieder ein einziges Wort. Und das war...

„Harry!"

Er versuchte die Stimmen zu ignorieren, egal wie penetrant sie manchmal sein konnten. Dass es zum Teil aber nicht die Stimmen waren, die zu ihm sprachen, merkte er meistens nicht und wenn, dann versuchte er auch diese zu ignorieren, weil er entweder nicht die Kraft hatte, ihnen zuzuhören oder er einfach nichts hören wollte.

„HAAAARRY POOOOOOOOOTTEEEEEEEER!"

Aber das holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Überrascht zuckte er zusammen und krallte sich an seine Gabel fest, die noch immer zwischen seinen Zähnen steckte.

„Seamus!?"

„Es spricht!", rief der andere aus, legte dabei seine Hände in einem perfekten Imitat von ‚Der Schrei' ans Gesicht und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Dean! Hast du das gehört! Es spricht zu uns!" Sein Freund schlug ihn desinteressiert auf den Hinterkopf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Der Ire setzte sich schmollend neben ihn.

„Hey Harry," begann der rotblonde Junge erneut, legte den Kopf leicht schief, stopfte dann die Gabel in seinen Mund. „Es kommt mir so vor, als würde Malfoy dich beobachten?"

Die Köpfe seiner Freunde schnellten hoch und alle sahen ihn mit einem durch dringlichen Blick an, drehten dann leicht ihre Körper um den Slytherintisch besser sehen zu können. Ron kaute wütend auf einem Stück Brot, wandte sich dann Harry zu. „Seamus scheint recht zu haben."

„Es wirkt aber mehr als... würde Malfoy versuchen dich mit seinem Blick zu töten," ergänzte Hermine, sah ihn verwundert an. „Irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

„Hat Malfoy eine Wette verloren?"

Harry sah seinen besten Freund nachdenklich an, ließ dann seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„Harry?"

_°Du hast etwas vergessen. Du hast etwas vergessen,°_ sang die gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf, während Harry krampfhaft überlegte, was er vergessen haben könnte und warum das etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hatte.

„Ich bin müde," murmelte Harry in den Tisch. Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an, ließen ihn dann aber in Ruhe auf dem Tisch liegen, während Malfoy ihm weiter Löcher in den Rücken bohrte. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Er wollte nur in sein Bett... und am Besten auch schlafen.

* * *

Ein Heulen drang durch die Stille der Nacht und Harry zuckte in seinem Bett zusammen, zog die Decke weiter über das Gesicht. Er hasste, was Malfoy mit ihm machte.

Er machte ihn nervös, er wurde paranoid. Wann immer jemand sich bewegte, zuckte er zusammen und seine Alarmglocken gingen an. Bisher waren die Stimmen noch nicht aufgetaucht, was ihn ein wenig verdächtig vorkam. Nicht, dass er unbedingt wollte, dass ihm raunende, wimmernde Stimmen zuflüsterten, dass er ein ‚Feigling' oder ein ‚Schwächling' war. Er konnte darauf verzichten bösartige Verleumdungen über seine Freunde zu hören und herannahende Bedrohungen mitgeteilt zubekommen.

Was ihn aber am meisten nervte und Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Malfoy es anstellte. Harry hatte Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht um etwas herauszufinden, aber nichts! Noch nicht einmal in der Abteilung für Verbotene Bücher war irgendetwas zu finden. Das machte ihn irre.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Malfoy unter Dumbledores Nase Dunkle Magie anwandte – er wollte nicht.

Der Blonde Terror war vielleicht ein egoistischer, sadistischer (und vielleicht auch masochistischer), verzogener Bastard, aber er hätte ihn nie mit Dunkler Magie in Verbindung gebracht. Dazu hatte er einen zu stark ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Oder er hatte Malfoy einfach unterschätzt und er war doch ein kleines bisschen masochistisch angehaucht.

‚_Harry,'_ säuselte eine sanfte Stimme und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Verschreckt wollte der dunkelhaarige Junge die Hand wegschlagen, doch es war keine zu sehen, nur der Druck war zu spüren. Seine Hand wanderte zu der Stelle, wo er den Druck spürte und eine Versenkung der Haut sah, aber trotz dem er sie an diese Stelle legte, konnte er nichts greifen.

‚_Harry,'_ kam es plötzlich von der anderen Seite und sein Kopf schnellte herum.

„Malfoy," knurrte er, doch nichts war zu sehen. „Hör auf damit. Du nervst." Keine Reaktion.

_°Sie werden dich verlassen,°_ rief eine lachende Stimme, die durch den gesamten Raum hallte.

‚_Harry.'_

_°Der Rothaarige wird vor dir flüchten.°_

_/Die Dunkelhaarige wird dich verächten,/ knurrte eine andere Stimme._

‚_Harry."_

_°Dein Schicksal wird dich Isolieren. Dein Schicksal wird dich Isolieren.°_

‚_Harry.'_

„MALFOY!", rief er um die Stimmen zu übertönen und richtete sich im Bett auf, hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das Stimmengewirr hörte auf, doch das Lachen hallte nach und erfüllte den gesamten Raum. Seine Hand zitterte als er mit ihr seine Augen verdeckte und tief Luft holte um sich zu beruhigen.

„Harry?"

„Halt die Schnauze!", rief er, bevor er bemerkte, wer ihn angesprochen hatte. Überrascht wandte er seinen Kopf zum Bett neben sich, dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Oh Gott, Ron. Es tut mir Leid."

„Schon okay," meinte der andere, doch Harry wusste genau, dass nichts okay war. Ron hatte schon seit Tagen versucht, herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war, doch er antwortete immer wieder mit der gleichen leeren Phrase, dass es ihm gut ginge. Es war offensichtlich, dass das nicht stimmte. Aufgrund der Stimmen, die er hörte, konnte er keine Nacht richtig schlafen und er war jeden Tag müde. Seine Noten gingen weiter in den Keller als normal für ihn war und selbst die Lehrer fragten ihn nach den Stunden, ob es ihm gut ginge. Malfoy stolzierte meistens in diesem Moment lachend an ihm vorbei.

Mit einem Schnauben warf er sich zurück ins Bett, zog die Decke über sich. Er hasste Malfoy, und er würde herausfinden, wie er das rückgängig machen könnte.

„Nacht Ron," murmelte er, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich zum Einschlafen zu zwingen. Doch kaum zehn Minuten später hörte er erneut das Murmeln seines Namens.

Wütend sprang er aus dem Bett. Er ignorierte Rons protestierende Murmeln, als er laut gegen einen Stuhl ran, den er nicht ordentlich zur Seite gestellt hatte, bevor er ins Bett ging. Harry würde Malfoy zur Rede stellen und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat.

In seiner Truhe suchte er nach der Karte des Rumtreibers und seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Kurz darauf war er auch schon aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum laut fluchend, weil der Zeh, den er sich gestoßen hatte, wirklich schmerzte, während die Dicke Dame ihm empört diverse Kommentare nachwarf.

Ein Blick auf seine Karte verriet ihm, dass Malfoy in den Gängen der Kellergewölbe herumspazierte, weshalb seine Lippen sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln formten. Das machte die ganze Sache gleich einfacher.

‚_Harry.'_

Das wiederum machte das alles schwieriger. Er wusste nicht, wie er, mit dem Stimmengewirr um sich herum, nicht in einen Schreikrampf ausbrechen sollte.

_/Auf der Suche nach dem jungen Malfoy?/_

_::Eine Flamme.::_

„Oh, nicht du auch noch."

Diese Stimme kam meistens herausgekrochen, wenn es interessant oder gefährlich wurde. Aber hauptsächlich schlief sie, wogegen Harry wirklich nichts einzuwenden hatte. Die drei anderen reichten ihm voll und ganz. Dann hielt er plötzlich in seinen Schritten inne. Dies hatte er noch nie gehört. Das passte nicht in das Muster, das er in den letzten Tagen hergestellt hatte. Malfoy wurde nie namentlich erwähnt und er dachte, das läge daran, weil Malfoy sich nicht verraten wollte.

_°Eine heimliche Liebe,°_ rief eine hämische Stimme und das Gelächter ließ ihn überrascht zusammen zucken, oder waren es doch die Worte?

„Ist. Er. NICHT!", rief er, hielt dann inne. Erschrocken versteckte er sich in eine Nische, während das Gelächter immer lauter wurde. „Genauso hinterhältig wie Malfoy," murmelte er, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Stimmen Malfoy waren. Warum war er eigentlich der einzige, der diese Stimmen hörte? Wie konnte Malfoy das machen?

Sobald er sicher war, dass keiner ihn gehört hatte, kam er aus seinem Versteck gekrochen und setzte seinen Weg fort, versuchte die Stimmen soweit wie möglich zu ignorieren.

_/Hört, hört!/_

_::Er leugnet, er leugnet!::_

„Ich leugne überhaupt nichts."

‚_Harry.'_

_°Hihihi. So ist es wahr! Der junge Malfoy hat einen Verehrer.°_

_::Einen Verehrer!::_

_/Er wird sich geehrt fühlen, wenn er das erfährt./_

„Ich mag ihn nicht, verstanden?", knurrte Harry und wunderte sich, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte, mit diesen Stimmen zu diskutieren. Da konnte er genauso gut mit einer Wand reden.

Er sah erneut auf die Karte und bemerkte, dass Malfoy stehen geblieben war.

„Das... Das ist..."

_°Euer Raum, eh?°_

_::Wie zwei Turteltauben haben sie ein gemeinsames Versteck.::_

„Okay, ich sage das nur einmal—"

_/'S wäre schon das zweite Mal./_

„ARGH!"

Genervt stampfte Harry wie ein wütendes zweijähriges Balg mit dem Fuß auf, hielt sich dann die Ohren zu und lief durch die Gänge um so schnell wie möglich seinen Bestimmungsort zu erreichen, während ihm Sätze wie _/Ohren zuhalten nützt nichts/ _oder_ °Idiot! So ein Idiot! Hihihihi° _um die Ohren flogen.

Schwer atmend hielt er vor einer Holztür, stützte seine Hände auf die Knie und schnappte angestrengt nach Luft.

_°So ein Schwächling!°_

_::Ausdauertraining würde nicht schaden.::_

_/Ausdauertraining? Der Junge sollte fünf Tage um den Teich gehetzt werden!/_

‚_Harry!'_

Er legte die Hand auf die Klinke, doch bevor er sie runter drücken konnte, formte sie sich zu einem Mund und schnappte nach seinem Daumen. Überrascht sah er die Klinke an, während eine Stimme in seinem Kopf anfing hämisch zu lachen und erneut konnte er das Wort _‚Idiot'_ in ständiger Wiederholung hören.

„Potter. Du kennst den Ablauf," murmelte das Portrait, das neben der Tür hing und ihn abfällig ansah. Manchmal erinnerte ihn dieses Bildnis an Snape. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass es ihn genauso ansah und anknurrte, wann immer er etwas falsch machte. Aus diesem Grund lief er meistens auf die Tür zu, sagte das Passwort damit er ohne inne halten zu müssen die Tür aufreißen konnte und nicht lange den Blicken der Figur ausgesetzt war.

„'Oderint, dum metuant'," murmelte er, wollte erneut nach dem Griff fassen, doch dieser schnappte wieder zu und begann sogar zu knurren. Verwirrt sah er das Portrait an, das einen langen Seufzer von sich gab und die Augen verdrehte.

„Uhm..."

_°Hihihihihihihi!°_

_/Gott, du nervst./_

„Lass dir eins gesagt sein, Potter," begann das Portrait und sah an ihm vorbei. „Solltest du den jungen Malfoy erneut so behandeln," Ein anklagender Blick richtete sich auf ihn und er zuckte unwillkürliche zusammen.

_°Feigling!°_

_/Ein Portrait! Es ist doch nur ein Portrait!/_

„—so werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du weder diesen noch einen anderen Raum je wieder betreten kannst. Hogwarts," hier eine dramatische Pause, „Wird dein Feind sein."

„S...S...Sir?"

„Du kannst eintreten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Mund vom Griff und Harry drückte die Klinge leise runter, betrat zurückhaltend einen Gang. Er wusste zwar nicht, was die Drohung des Portraits bedeutete, aber er müsste von nun an aufpassen. Schließlich befand er sich im Slytherinterritorium, das hieß, dass Gryffindor nicht besonders gern gesehen wurden – und erst recht nicht Harry Potter.

Er folgte dem rund fünf Meter langen Gang, bis er an eine weitere Tür kam, vor der er innehielt. Malfoy war in diesem Raum. Das Portrait sagte etwas von ‚so behandeln'. Wahrscheinlich war Malfoy wütend.

Vielleicht hatte Harry Angst.

_°Feig—°_

_/Wir kennen den Text!/_

_°Unterbrich mich nicht! –ling! Wuahahahahaha!°_

Harry warf einen genervten Blick zur Seite und eine Augenbraue begann zu zucken, was ihn verwunderte. Die Mimik mit der Augenbraue war eigentlich Malfoys Kennzeichen und nichts seins.

_°Wie heißt es so schön?°_

_::Liebende übernehmen die Eigenschaften des jeweils anderen!::_

‚_Harry!'_

_Einatmen, ausatmen, _dachte Harry und versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, so kurz vorm Ziel seinen Kopf zu verlieren. Er würde Malfoy zur Rede stellen, ihn dazu bringen, alles rückgängig zu machen und dann drei Tage durchschlafen, egal was man von ihm sagte.

„Er scheint heute wieder nicht zu kommen," hörte er plötzlich eine von der Tür gedämpften Stimme sagen. Neugierig lehnte er sein Ohr gegen die Tür. Auf seiner Karte wurde keine weitere Person als Malfoy angezeigt. Redete er vielleicht mit einem Portrait? Oder Selbstgespräche?

Plötzlich hörte er ein genervtes Seufzen und dann krachte etwas auf den Boden. Ängstlich wich er zurück, starrte die Tür aus großen Augen an.

Okay, er war ein Mann. Er konnte das. Es gab Schlimmeres als einen wütenden Malfoy.

Das Rosenbeet seiner Tante zum Beispiel oder Mädchen, Voldemorts ständige Attentate, Colin Creevey.

„Oh, wie es aussieht, muss ich ihn töten." Mit diesen Worten näherten sich Schritte der Tür und Harry dachte, dass das eigentlich der perfekte Moment wäre, Malfoy seine Anwesenheit zu offenbaren. Also sprang er auf und riss die Tür auf, vergaß dabei, dass sich die Tür nach innen öffnete. Ein sehr eindeutiges Geräusch und darauffolgendes Wimmern brachte die Zeit zum Stillstand. Oder zumindest wünschte Harry sich das, damit er Zeit hatte um zu flüchten.

_°Hihihihihihi.°_

_/Trottel.../_

‚_Harry.'_

_::Autsch.::_

„Uhm... Sorry?"

Malfoy sah ihn aus überraschten Augen an, führte dann langsam seine Hand zur Nase. Er berührte mit seinen Fingern leicht die Flüssigkeit, die über seine Oberlippe ran, hielt dann die Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete das Blut. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte der blonde Junge sich wieder in Bewegung, drängte sich an Harry vorbei und ging auf den Ausgang zu.

_°Wenn das das Portrait sieht. Hehehehe.°_

Harry dachte nicht darüber nach, was er tat, als er sich umdrehte, seinen Zauberstab herauszog und ihn auf Malfoy richtete, bevor der den Ausgang erreichen konnte. „Stupefy!", rief er, holte dann Malfoy ein und trug ihn in den Raum zurück, wo er ihn auf eine Couch legte und panisch ansah.

„Uhm... uhm...," stotterte er, sah den anderen hilflos an. _Was soll ich machen? Was soll ich machen?,_ ran es wie ein Mantra durch seinen Kopf.

_/Taschentuch?/_

„Genau! Taschentuch!"

Er suchte verzweifelt in seinen Taschen nach einem Stofftuch, fand aber nichts. Danach sah er sich in dem Raum um, in dem er aber auch nichts entdeckte.

_°T-Shirt?° _

Verschreckt sah er sein T-Shirt an, blickte dann zu Malfoy, der sich noch immer nicht bewegen konnte und scheinbar apathisch an die Decke starrte.

„Ah... Mist."

Ohne viel Rücksicht, dafür aber mit sehr viel fluchen, riss er sich seinen Mantel vom Leib, zog sein T-Shirt aus und drückte es gegen Malfoys Nase.

„Was... Was jetzt?"

_°Dieser Junge ist doch echt ein Trottel, oder?°_

_/Kopf nach vorn beugen,/_ riet die Stimme, schien dabei ein genervtes Aufseufzen zu unterdrücken. Doch anstatt den Rat anzunehmen, starrte Harry den blonden Jungen nur unentwegt an. Nach ein paar Minuten holte er seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor, murmelte ein paar Worte und die Muskeln in Malfoys Körper entspannten sich. Dann richtete er den Oberkörper des anderen auf und beugte den Kopf nach vorn. „Kalter Lappen, kalter Lappen," murmelte er, sah sich um, obwohl er wusste, dass es nichts brachte.

_°Er ist nicht am Sterben, weißt du?°_

_/Klappe! Nasenflügel leicht zusammendrücken./_

„_Ewww..."_

_/Hopp, hopp./_

Leicht angewidert entfernte Harry das T-Shirt, versuchte das Blut weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Zögerlich kam seine Hand dem Gesicht näher, doch bevor er auch nur irgendetwas machen konnte, wurde seine Hand zur Seite geschlagen. Erleichtert atmete er auf, bis er die Augen seines Gegenübers sah.

_°Du bist so tot.°_

_/Yep./_

„Pot.Ter," knurrte Malfoy gefährlich, wischte sich das restliche Blut vom Gesicht und warf dann das T-Shirt in eine Ecke. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, lockerte sie aber wieder etwas, dann holte er einmal tief Luft, lehnte seinen Oberkörper lässig zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry hatte Angst.

_°Soviel zum Thema, ich schaff das.°_

„Klappe!"

Malfoy hob fragend eine Augenbraue, kam dann ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Nun, Potter, was verschafft mir die Ehre, dich an einem Freitag Abend hier anzutreffen?"

_/Das war sarkastisch gemeint,/_ vertraute ihm die Stimme an, schwieg dann aber sofort.

„Und, wo du gerade da bist, warum kamst du gestern Abend nicht zu unseren verabredeten Termin?" Die Temperatur im Raum sank fühlend auf ein paar Minusgrade, was Harry nicht bemerkte, da die Räder in seinem Gehirn begannen sich zu drehen und somit all seine Konzentration in Anspruch nahmen.

_°Es kann sich nur um Stunden handeln.°_

_/Jahre./_

„Gestern... gestern war Donnerstag?"

„Potter," Malfoy spukte das Wort förmlich aus seinem Mund, „Wenn heute Freitag ist, ist es dann nicht logisch, dass der Tag davor Donnerstag war?"

Harry sah ihn nur an, stand dann auf. „Hör zu Malfoy, jetzt tu nicht so, als hättest du nichts damit zu tun, dass ich in letzter Zeit so kopflos durch die Gegend renne."

„Ach, jetzt bin ich mal wieder an allem Schuld?"

„Wann bist unschuldig?"

„Was soll ich denn dieses Mal gemacht haben?"

„Ich höre Stimmen!"

„Und was kann ich dafür, wenn du an paranoider Schizophrenie leidest?"

Harry war kurz davor zu antworten, hielt dann aber inne und sah den Blonden überrascht an.

„Wiederhole das!"

„Was? Paranoide Schizophrenie?"

„Das hast du mit mir gemacht?"

Malfoy runzelte seine Stirn, legte dann den Kopf schief. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Ich war zu sehr beschäftigt, als mich um dich zu kümmern."

„Aber nach Dumbledores Auftritt sagtest du, dass... dass..."

Die Lippen seines Gegenübers formten sich zu einem wissenden Grinsen, dann wandte er sich um, ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und breite seine Arme über die Lehne aus. „Ich sagte, dass die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen schlimmer sind als meine. Das meinte ich. Du hast dich selbst paranoid gemacht." Malfoy lachte leise, sah ihn dann aus belustigten Augen an. „Ich hatte von vornherein nicht vor, dir irgendetwas anzutun, Potter. Du wärst der Mühe nicht wert gewesen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass der Blutige Baron etwas nachgeholfen haben muss." Der Blick des Slytherin sagte eindeutig, dass er stolz auf den Geist war, was Harry wieder wütend machte.

„Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, wie soll ich sie dann loswerden?"

_°Gar nicht.°_

„Ich kann doch nicht ewig mit vier Stimmen in meinem Kopf herumlaufen!"

„Sicher kannst du das," antwortete Malfoy, zog seinen Zauberstab aus einer Tasche, deutete dann auf ein Regal, das Harry noch nie bemerkt hatte und rückte ein Buch hervor, fing es mit der anderen Hand auf und grinste selbstgerecht. „Nichtsdestotrotz, ich könnte dir helfen."

Der Gryffindor sah den Slytherin überrascht an. Malfoy wollte ihm helfen? Ein Malfoy wollte jemandem helfen? Ein Slytherin wollte ihm, Harry Potter, helfen?

„Malfoy?"

„Hm?"

„Bist du krank?"

„Nein, aber du ließt mich auch nicht ausreden. Natürlich verlange ich eine Gegenleistung."

Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an.

_°Uns wirst du nie los.°_

_/Erwähnte ich schon, dass du nervst?/_

‚_Harry!'_

_::... Yada yada yada...::_

„Okay!", kam Harrys Antwort nach wenigen Sekunden. „Was verlangst du?"

Malfoy hob siegessicher zwei Finger und streckte seinen Arm aus.

„V? Victory?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln wurde zu einem diabolischen Grinsen. „Zwei."

„Zwei?"

Plötzlich verstand Harry. Seine Augen weiteten sich panisch.

Malfoy nickte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Malfoy lehnte sich lässig zurück.

„Zwei?"

„Zwei!"

„Warum?"

„Nun, zum einen, weil du mich gestern sitzen gelassen hast – man lässt einen Malfoy nicht einfach so sitzen. Zum Anderen als Bezahlung für meine äußerst seltenen Dienste. ... Deal?"

Harry überlegte ein paar Minuten, während in seinem Kopf die Stimmen Wetten abschlossen, ob er auf den Deal einginge oder nicht. Letztendlich hatte er so starke Kopfschmerzen, dass er nur schwach den Kopf nickte. Was sollte schon groß passieren? Er musste zwei ‚Wettschulden' begleichen, die er sowieso hätte machen müssen, wenn er verloren hätte.

„Deal!", antwortete er schließlich, streckte seine Hand aus um das Geschäft zu besiegeln. Doch Malfoy sah sie nur kurz desinteressiert an, hob eine Augenbraue und wandte den Blick wieder ab. Stattdessen widmete er sich dem Buch, das er aufgeschlagen in seinem Schoß liegen hatte.

Harry setzte sich neben ihn, zog ein Bein hoch und kreuzte das andere darüber. Nervös spielte er mit dem Ende seiner Hose, bis Malfoy plötzlich aufsah.

„Potter?"

„Ja?"

„Es kommt vielleicht ein bisschen spät, aber könntest du bitte deinen Mantel wieder anziehen?"

Sein Gesicht lief feuerrot an und er sah an sich hinunter. Tatsächlich trug er nur noch seine Schlafhose, da er den Mantel ausgezogen und sein T-Shirt als Malfoys Taschentuch benutzt hatte. Räuspernd richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den schwarzen Mantel, wickelte ihn dann sicher um seinen Oberkörper. Malfoy beobachtete ihn dabei, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Zieh bloß den Mantel wieder aus. Es irritiert mich nur deinen schwebenden Kopf zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder dem Buch zu, während Harry ihn verwirrt ansah, dann seinen Mantel wieder auszog und über seinen Schoß legte. Danach widmete er sich wieder den Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die ihn auszulachen schienen.

_°Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt.°_

„_Wofür?"_

_/Ihn anzufallen./_

_::Er könnte mir sehr gefallen. Sieht so... delikat aus.::_

„TUT ER NICHT!"

„Potter," Malfoy sah ihn nicht an, sondern hielt seinen Blick auf das Buch gerichtete, sprach dabei ruhig, als könnte ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, „—wenn du schon Selbstgespräche mit deinen Stimmen führen musst, dann bitte leise."

Harry seufzte nur und hoffte, dass Malfoy sich beeilte.

Und so vergingen zehn Minuten, in denen die Stimmen immer wieder diverse obszöne Andeutungen machten, über die Malfoy wahrscheinlich gelacht hätte, Harry aber nur schreien konnte, auch wenn er das nicht durfte.

„Okay, Potter. Stell dich in die Mitte des Raums." Mit diesen Worten schloss Malfoy das Buch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

„Wenn was schief geht, Malfoy—"

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe Erfahrungen darin."

„...Möchte ich wissen, wieso?"

„Nein. Bereit?"

Er nickte nur, holte einmal tief Luft.

„Okay._ Decipio, rudis stultissimus homo."_

Ein grünliches Licht kam von dem Zauberstab und umhüllte ihn. Plötzlich wurde ein Druck von seinem Schädel genommen und die Stimmen verschwanden. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel im Zimmer.

Harry hob seinen Kopf, wartete ein paar Minuten.

Nichts.

Kein Stimmengewirr, keine Wiederholung seines Namens, nur ... Stille.

„Malfoy! Was auch immer du getan hast, es wirkt!"

Malfoys Lippen formten sich nur zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Vergiss nicht. Zwei Bedingungen, die du erfüllen musst."

„Aber nicht mehr heute! Ich werde das ganze Wochenende durchschlafen!", rief er überschwänglich aus, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Wäre er aber nicht so schnell zu seinem Turm geflüchtete, hätte er vielleicht ein interessantes Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und dem Blutigen Baron anhören können, in dem der Geist den Slytherin lobte und die Meinung vertrat, dass Malfoy einfach die besten Racheideen hatte, aber auch seine Verwunderung über eine der Stimmen aussprach.

Malfoy nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Raum, während er an verschiedene Geister vorbeikam, die er grüßte und sich bei ihnen bedankte. Diese kicherten nur leise und verschwanden hinter den Statuen.

**Next: **

**Nasty Girl**

Ich betrüge, du ungebildeter Vollidiot (dümmster Mensch... Is' glaube ich, der Superlativ. Aber ich habe seit zwei Jahren kein Latein mehr. Wenn das falsch ist... oh, na ja)


	11. Nasty Girl

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

**Kommentar:** zufrieden vor sich hingrinst Manchmal kann ich ein richtiges Biest sein. Auf was für Ideen ich immer komme. stolz auf sich ist Aber ich glaube, dass es Zeit wird, dass ich offiziell verkünde, dass ich Draco wirklich mehr mag als Harry. Nun, woran das liegen mag, weiß ich selbst nicht, aber vielleicht daran, weil ich schon immer einen Faible für die ‚Bösen' hatte. Oder zumindest für die Bösen, die nachher gut wurden, aber immer noch böse waren... also fies. Jetzt habe ich mich selbst verwirrt.

Wie auch immer, habt Spaß beim Lesen, ich hatte ihn auf jeden Fall beim Schreiben.

**Prolog**

Es war eine ruhige und relativ warme Nacht im Januar, irgendwo in Schottland.

Eine verirrte Eule ließ sich sanft auf einen Ast nieder, sah sich mit großen Augen um, flatterte einmal kurz mit ihren Flügeln, bevor sie sie erneut an ihren Seiten arrangierte. Dann gurrte sie einmal und schloss ihre Augen. Es war zu kalt für ihre Verhältnisse, doch sie beschloss später nach ihrem Heimatort zu suchen. Ein lauer Wind wehte, brachte die kahlen Äste zum Rascheln und irgendwo in der Ferne konnte man einen Werwolf jaulen hören. Es war eine, wie gesagt, ruhige und harmonische Nacht, wenn man den Werwolf ignorierte, der nun blutlüstern durch das Geäst hastete und einen davoneilenden Menschen Marke kaltblütiger Mörder jagte.

Doch etwas sollte die Stille der Nacht durchbrechen und gemeint war nicht das Schreien des gerade gebissenen Menschen. Es war ein anderer Schrei, verzweifelter als der des Mörders und blutrünstiger als das Jaulen des Werwolfs. Es war ein Schrei, den man, wenn man genau hinhörte, als ein ‚MALFOY, ICH HASSE DICH!' interpretieren konnte. Da sich aber weder die Eule noch der Mensch im Magen des ebenso verständnislos aussehenden Werwolf vorstellen konnten, dass man jemandem mit dem sympathischen Namen Malfoy hassen konnte, taten sie es als Verständigungsproblem ab und widmeten sich wieder ihren vorherigen Angelegenheiten, während, nicht weit von ihnen, ein blonder Junge schmunzelnd in sein Zimmer verschwand und ein anderer Junge den starken Drang verspürte, sich den Schädel zwecks flächendeckender Amnesie einzurennen.(1)

**10. Nasty Girl **

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Harry Potter**

Am nächsten Morgen hatte die Eule in ihr heimliches Domizil zurückgefunden und ein verwirrter Mensch machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Dorf, während er sich wunderte, warum sein Magen so voll war. Ein blonder Slytherin vollzog seine Morgenroutine und ein dunkelhaariger Gryffindor quälte sich missmutig aus dem Bett, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und murmelte etwas von ‚Du bist ein Gryffindor. Du bist Harry Potter. Du kannst das.' Ein leicht verängstigter rothaarige Junge beobachtete den anderen bei seinem autogenen Training und wich mit jedem Wort einen Schritt weiter zurück – sicherheitshalber.

Langsam wurden auch andere Hogwarts-Schüler wach und die Große Halle füllte sich von Minute zu Minute. Das Geschnatter wurde mit jedem neu eintretenden Schüler lauter und die Lehrer gaben auf, das Chaos bändigen zu wollen und widmeten sich ihren eigenen Sorgen und Nöten am Morgen.

Nun kam auch Malfoy in die Große Halle und setzte sich an seinen Tisch, auf je einer Seite Crabbe und Goyle, die das Essen in sich reinstopften.

Zuletzt betrat ein Harry Potter den großen Essenssaal, doch widererwartend blieb er in der Mitte der vier Tische stehen. Von einer Seite holte er einen Stuhl, auf den er sich stellte, dann klatschte er einmal in die Hände. Mit einem Mal waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Er holte einmal tief Luft, atmete sie wieder aus, stieg von dem Stuhl. Sein Blick wandte sich auf ein Mädchen am Gryffindortisch, das ihn, wie alle anderen Schüler und Lehrer abwartend ansah. Ihr rotes Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt, die Robe weit geöffnet, sodass ein enges Top zum Vorschein kam.

„Ginny." Er holte tief Luft, warf einen verhassten Blick auf einen gewissen blonden Slytherin, bevor er sich wieder abwandte. „You's a nasty. Trashy. Sleazy. Classless."

Das Gesicht des angesprochenen Mädchens färbte sich rot, ob vor Wut oder Scham konnte er nicht sagen, aber der Junge, der zwei Sitze weiter links saß und rein zufällig sein bester Freund war, schien auf jeden Fall vor Wut rot angelaufen zu sein.

Harry fühlte sich schon miserabel bevor sein Einsatz kam, aber die nächsten Worte zu singen, würde wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer werden. „Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya. Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya. Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya. These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl."

Ginnys Gesicht wurde noch röter und sie versteckte es in ihren Händen. Es stimmte zwar, dass sie seit dem letzten Jahr immer sehr freizügig rumlief, wenn sie konnte, aber sie war nie nackt. Harry wusste, dass die Textstelle metaphorisch gemeint war, aber er verspürte den inneren Drang das Mädchen, das wie eine Schwester für ihn war, zu beschützen. Auch wenn das in seinem Kopf nicht besonders viel brachte.  
"Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya. Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya. Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya. These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl," wiederholte er gequält die Textstelle und redete sich dabei ein, dass das noch eine der harmlosesten Stellen war, auch wenn sie implizierte, dass Ginny mit allem schlief, das zwei Beine hatte. So weit er wusste, ging Ginny nie weiter als küssen und selbst wenn sie fünfzig mit acht Kinder war, würde er immer noch denken, dass sie eine Jungfrau wäre.  
"Shakin' that thang on that man, lookin' all stank and nasty. Swore you look cute girl in them dukes, booty all out lookin' trashy—"

"Harry!"

Er stockte in seinem Gesang, wandte seinen Blick auf die Person, die ihn gerufen hatte. „Warum sagst du so etwas?", fragte Ron und stützte sich mit beiden Händen vom Tisch ab. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, hielt ihm an der Robe fest. „Ron, er singt."

„Was?"

„Er singt, Ron. Harry _singt."_

Verwirrt betrachtete er das Mädchen, bis sein Gesicht sich langsam aufhellte, dann wieder verdunkelte und seine Augen sich auf den Slytherintisch wandten. Harry beobachtete sie, atmete auf und versuchte dann herauszufinden, wo er sein müsste. Passend zum Takt setzte er wieder ein, sang dann weiter. „I ain't never met a girl that does the things that you do. Change don't come your way it will come back to you. Put some clothes on girl."

Ein paar Mädchen vom Slytherintisch begannen zu lachen und zu kichern, während die Schülerinnen vom Ravenclawtisch die Hand vor den Mund hielten, wahrscheinlich um ein Grinsen zu verstecken, das man aber trotzdem anhand der Fältchen um die Augen sehen konnte. Harry hätte am Liebsten geschrieen, aber er konnte – durfte – nicht.

Ohne an den Text zu denken, wiederholte er den Refrain zwei Mal, während andere Schüler langsam zustimmend nickten, aber keine weiteren Geräusche von sich gaben. Ron rückte näher an seine Schwester und legte einen Arm um sie, der aber nur von dem Mädchen weggedrückt wurde.

Malfoy saß scheinbar gelangweilt auf seinem Platz, doch in seinen Augen konnte Harry etwas Sadistisches, etwas Erfreutes, etwas Zufriedenes lesen. Das hieß, bevor er den Blick in den Augen des Gryffindor sah. Daraufhin drehte Malfoy sich zu Parkinson, der er etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Booty all out, tongue out her mouth, cleavage from here to Mexico." Ginny zog daraufhin ihre Robe zusammen und knöpfte sie zu, während ihr Blick stur auf den Tisch gerichtet war. „She walks with a twist, one hand on her hip, when she gets wat'cha she lets it go. Nasty put some clothes on, you look to' down. Nasty don't know why you, will not sit down." Plötzlich sah das rothaarige Mädchen auf, beobachtete Harry mit forschenden Augen. „Heels on her feet, swear she's in heat, flirtin' with every man she sees.  
Her pants hangin' low, she never says no, everyone knows she's easy." Erneut versuchte Harry Rons Schwester in seinem Kopf zu verteidigen bis er bemerkte, dass er lieber darüber nachdenken sollte, was er ihr sagen sollte, sobald alles vorbei war. „Nasty put some clothes on, you lookin' stank. Nasty what's your problem, you should be ashamed."  
Harry wusste, dass jetzt der Moment kam, wo er sich bloßstellte, aber wenigstens, so dachte er, wäre Ginny dann nicht die einzige Person im Raum. Doch gerade als er zum ersten Satz ansetzten wollte, wurde er von ein paar Mädchen vom Slytherintisch unterbrochen, die aufstanden und mit anklagenden Fingern auf die rothaarige Gryffindor zeigten.

„Hard...," begannen sie, ein paar verschränkten die Arme. „for women like me who try to have some intergrity."  
"You make it hard...," kam es plötzlich von ein paar Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, die ebenfalls aufgestanden waren. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry bemerken, wie sich Parkinson mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln wieder auf ihren Platz setze. Überrascht weiteten sich die Augen des Gryffindor. "for girls like myself who respect themselves – and have dignity," endeten die Mädchen, schlossen sich dann mit den Slytherinmädchen zusammen und sangen das Lied weiter.

„You nasty girl, you nasty, you trashy. You classless girl, you sleazy, you freaky. N-A-S-T-Y ya nasty, F-R-E-A-K ya freaky. Girl where's your P-R-I-D-E, put some clothes on." Abrupt hörten die Mädchen mit dem Singen auf, doch die Musik lief weiter. Alle richteten ihren Blick wieder auf Harry, der gerade dabei war, Malfoy mit seinen Augen zu suchen, aber er war nirgends zu finden. Plötzlich bemerkt der Dunkelhaarige die Stimmung im Raum, hörte auf die Musik und setzte zum Refrain an.  
"Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya. Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya…"

Während er den Refrain noch zwei weitere Male wiederholte, schwirrten in seinem Kopf verschiedene Fragen herum zu denen er keine einzige Antwort hatte. Wo war Malfoy? War es Zufall, dass sich die Ravenclaw- und Slytherinmädchen eingemischt hatten oder hatte Pansy Parkinson wirklich ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt und somit auch Malfoy? Der Gedanke, dass Malfoy etwas relativ Gutes getan hatte, stieß ihn aber sofort ab und er fing an, sich über das Ende Gedanken zu machen. Was sollte er Ginny sagen? Wie würde sie reagieren? Gab es eine Entschuldigung, für das, was er ihr mit diesem Lied angetan hatte?

Die Musik klang aus.

Die Mädchen von Slytherin brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch die Jungs hielten sich nicht besonders zurück. Die Ravenclawmädchen dagegen hielten sich dezent zurück, während die Schüler von Hufflepuff und Gryffindor noch immer viel zu geschockt waren um irgendetwas tun, geschweige denn denken zu können.

Ginny versteckte sich wieder hinter ihren Händen, während das Gelächter auch nach ein paar Minuten nicht abklang. Gerade als Harry beschloss, etwas zu sagen, hörte er eine andere Stimme.

„Seid still," rief ein Mädchen und das Kichern stoppte. Pansy Parkinson war nun die einzige Person außer Harry, die stand. Ihre Arme hatte sie vor der Brust verschränkt, das Kinn nach vorn gestreckte. „Potter," begann sie mit einem zynisch Grinsen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. „Ich weiß nicht, was du gegen ihren Kleidungsstil hast." Ginny sah überrascht auf und starrte die blonde Slytherin aus großen Augen an. „Er ist doch ganz gut..." Ihr Lächeln wurde größer. „für einen Gryffindor."

Ein paar Mädchen begannen wieder zu kichern, aber Parkinson streckte ihre Hand aus, sodass sie gleich wieder verstummten. „Potter, nun hast du bestimmt nicht soviel Ahnung, wie man mit einem Mädchen umgeht." Der Angesprochene wurde leicht rot, hielt aber seinen Blick aufrecht. „aber selbst du solltest wissen, dass man ein Mädchen nicht öffentlich bloßstellt, wenn man ihr etwas mitteilen will. Ich—"

„Parkinson."

Alle wandten sich dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu, das aufgestanden war und langsam auf Harry zu ging.

„Ja, Weasley?," fragte die Blondine mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

„Lass Harry in Ruhe. So ist er nun einmal, das ist sein Charakter. Er ist ein Trottel."

Harry war beleidig, aber er dachte sich, dass Ginny wütend war und auch jedes Recht dazu hatte. Er hatte sie öffentlich bloßgestellt, wenn auch nicht freiwillig.

Ein Lächeln lief über die Lippen der Slytherin, während sich eine Hand aufrichtete und Parkinson sie elegant ans Kinn legte. „Nicht besonders eloquent ausgedrückt, aber dennoch treffend und ausdrucksstark. Harry Potter ist ein Trottel."

Ginny verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, doch dann wandte sie ihren Blick auf Harry.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du dir nur Sorgen um mich machst, aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich weiß, was ich tu. Vertrau mir."

Der Retter der Zauberwelt schluckte, nickte dann. Er musste nichts sagen, sich nicht entschuldigen. Das war es. Ginny verzieh ihm, weil sie glaubte, er würde sich nur Sorgen machen. Harry konnte damit leben, denn es stimmte, er machte sich Sorgen um das Mädchen.

„Aber wenn du mir das nächste Mal etwas sagen willst, dann privat, okay?"

Er nickte erneut, ließ sich dann von dem jüngeren Mädchen auf seinen Platz ziehen, wo er sich zwischen Hermine und Ron niederließ, die ihn besorgt ansahen.

„Bist du okay, Harry?", fragte Hermine, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste, das dieser dreckige Mistkerl je gemacht hat, bis auf diese eine Sache mit dem Quidditchspiel, wegen der du verloren hast."

„Ron!"

„Was ist? Wir haben das Spiel verloren! Gegen Hufflepuff!!!"

„Du wiederholst dich," bemerkte Harry letztendlich und lehnte sich vor. Seine Augen huschten über den Slytherintisch, aber nirgends konnte er Malfoy entdeckt. Nur einmal kurz traf sich sein Blick mit dem von Blaise Zabini, der ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln ansah, dann aber von Parkinson in die Seite geboxt wurde, so dass er sich wieder abwandte.

Verwirrt über das seltsame Verhalten der Slytherin – obwohl deren Verhalten irgendwie immer seltsam war – richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Essen, das Hermine ihm auf seinen Teller gefüllt hatte.

„Malfoy ist gleich nach seiner Absprache mit Parkinson gegangen," flüsterte eine Mädchenstimme ihm ins Ohr und er drehte sich überrascht um. Das braunhaarige Mädchen, das hinter ihm stand, lächelte leicht, hatte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, sodass sie ihr Gleichgewicht halten konnte. „Er hat mit Parkinson etwas besprochen und ist dann sofort rausgegangen. Kurz darauf redete Parkinson mit ein paar Mädchen aus Slytherin und schlich dann weiter zum Ravenclawtisch. Das wolltest du doch wissen, oder?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Wenn Parkinson nicht gewesen wäre, hätte die kleine Virginia angenommen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, frage ich mich? Oder wäre sie ewig wütend auf dich gewesen?" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich das Mädchen um, während Harry ihr verwirrt nachsah.

* * *

**Epilog**

Harry ging mit unsicheren Schritten den Gang entlang, hielt dann inne, als er eine Person vor dem Gemälde sah, das Professor Snape perfekt imitieren konnte. Kaum dass seine Schritte verebbten, richtete sich die Person mit den langen blonden Haaren auf, drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er war überrascht Pansy Parkinson vor dem Geheimgang zu entdecken, sagte aber nichts, während er sich ihr näherte. Mit einem süßlichen Lächeln legte sie einen Arm vor den Bauch und stützte den anderen darauf ab, legte dann einen Finger an ihr Kinn.

„Potter," flötete sie.

„Parkinson," antwortete er.

„Potter, ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen und ich rate dir, gut zuzuhören, denn ich werde es nicht wiederholen."

Harry nickte, bereitete sich mental auf eine Predigt vor.

„Slytherin, Potter," begann sie langsam und irgendwie erinnerte ihre Art ihn an Malfoy. Der sprach mit der gleichen exakten und deutlichen Betonung und dehnte die Worte in die Länge. „—sind keine Gryffindor." Ein Schmunzeln lief über seine Lippen, doch sobald das Mädchen ihn mit ihrem Blick fixierte, verschwand es. „Wir rennen nicht durch die Gegend und helfen Leute, geschweige denn, retten sie." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich als hätte sie irgendetwas Widerliches gerochen, entspannte sich dann aber wieder. „Wenn ein Slytherin aber doch irgendwann einmal etwas... Positives für einen Nicht-Slytherin macht, dann macht er es so unauffällig wie möglich und will darauf nicht angesprochen werden. Hörst du, Potter?"

Das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen erhellte sich etwas. „Und was ist, wenn ich es doch mache?"

„Dann wird er es vehement bestreiten und glaube mir, das wird deinem Habitus nicht gut tun."

„Meinem was?"

Parkinson hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, sah ihn dann kurz abschätzend an. „Gryffindor." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei. Harry sah ihr verwirrt nach und beschloss demnächst immer ein Fremdwörterbuch mit sich rumzutragen.

Er stellte sich vor die Tür, ignorierte das Portrait an der Seite, das ihm irgendetwas verbal an den Kopf warf.

„'Oderint, dum metuant'," murmelte er, fasste an die Klinge, die plötzlich nach ihm schnappte. Überrascht besah er sich die kleine Bisswunde am Mittel- und Ringfinger, wandte seinen fragenden Blick auf das Portrait, das ihn scheinbar anknurrte.

„Hättest du mir zugehört, wäre das nicht passiert," schnarrte es, sah ihn dann mit einem gehässigen Lächeln an. „Der junge Malfoy hat das Passwort geändert."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Harry verstand, was das Bild ihm sagte, doch sobald sein Gehirn alles registrierte, schnellte er herum, schlug mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür.

„Hey!," rief er, trat gegen die Tür. „Lass mich rein."

Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Harry, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, in den Gang und dann in das Zimmer gezogen. „Was soll der Lärm?" Der Gryffindor löste sich von dem Griff, stieß sich von dem anderen soweit ab, dass er ihn genau betrachten konnte.

„Du hast das Passwort geändert."

„Überlass es einen Gryffindor das Offensichtliche auszusprechen."

„Du hast Parkinson befohlen, dass sie sich einmischt."

Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue, ließ sich dann elegant auf die Couch fallen. „Oh? Wobei einmischen?"

„Das Lied. Sie sollte mich vor der Blamage bewahren."

„Sicher," raunte Malfoy, breitete einladend seine Arme über der Couch aus. „Ich habe Pansy gesagt, sie soll dich vor einer Blamagen retten, die ich mir für dich ausgedacht habe." Ein amüsiertes Lachen entfloh ihm, bevor er sich gespielt räusperte und vorbeugte, die Arme dabei über seinem Knie kreuzte. „Logik," sein Kopf senkte sich, sodass er durch seine langen, blonden Wimpern in Harrys Gesicht sah, „ist den Gryffindor nicht anhaftend, oder?" Er hob das Kinn, lächelte dann erneut. „Was frage ich da überhaupt? Natürlich nicht."

Harry knurrte leise, atmete einmal tief durch und zählte bis zehn. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn provozierte, er wusste, dass er dem inneren Drang den anderen zu verhexen unterdrücken musste. Er wusste, dass er schlagfertiger werden musste.

„Flirtest du mit mir?", fragte der Gryffindor plötzlich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich in seinem Kopf für diese absurde Frage ohrfeigte.

Das Lächeln verschwand von den Lippen und sie pressten sich aufeinander. Malfoys Gesicht und Haltung nahmen plötzlich etwas Arrogantes an, etwas Kühles und Distanziertes, die Arme glitten wieder zurück auf die Rückenlehne der Couch. „In deinen Träumen, Potter."

„Du kennst meine Träume nicht."

„Zu meinem unendlichen Glück, nehme ich an."

Harrys Blick wandte sich ab und er spürte wie die Temperatur im Raum sank, dann kam er mit sicheren Schritten auf die Couch zu und ließ sich neben Malfoy fallen, lehnte sich zurück, sodass, hätte Malfoy seinen Arm etwas gesenkt, er auf der Schulter des Dunkelhaarigen gelegen hätte. Doch der blonde Slytherin spannte alle Muskeln an.

„Was hast du gegen Ginny?"

„Gryffindor."

„Was?", fragte Harry und wandte seinen Blick dem anderen zu, der stur geradeaus sah.

„Sie ist ein Gryffindor, der mich seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres nicht in Ruhe lässt. Sie geht mir auf die Nerven."

Harry drehte nun auch seinen Körper und legte ein Bein auf die Couch. „Was macht sie?"

„Bist du taub? Sie lässt mich nicht in Ruhe, sie verfolgt mich, sie ist ein Stalker, sie bedrängt mich in den Korridoren mit ihren recht... obszönen Annäherungsversuchen. Sie ist wahrscheinlich auch die Person, die mir meine Unterwäsche klaut."

„Dir wird Unterwäsche geklaut?"

Malfoy hob forschend eine Augenbraue und wandte sein Gesicht dem anderen zu. „Dir nicht?"

Die Wangen des Gryffindor färbten sich leicht rot, während er mit dem Ende seiner Hose spielte. „Ich dachte, sie würden in der Wäsche verloren gehen."

Erst war es nur ganz leise, ein leichtes Glucksen, das kaum zu hören war, doch dann entwickelte es sich zu einem Lachen, das immer lauter wurde. Überrascht sah der dunkelhaarige Junge auf, betrachtete den anderen irritiert, während der eine Hand vor seinen Mund hielt, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken und die andere in die Armlehne krallte. „Harry Potters Unterwäsche... verloren gehen… in der Wäsche…," verstand er in Brocken, ignorierte die dabei eingeschobenen Kommentare wie ‚naiv', ‚blauäugig' oder ‚Idiot'. Doch Harry war nicht lange auf den spottenden Jungen wütend, denn Malfoy lachte so selten und vielleicht war es deshalb so bezaubernd und ansteckend, dass er selbst leise über sich lachen konnte.

„Okay," brachte Malfoy unter immer wieder auftretendem Gelächter hervor. „Okay," wiederholter er, als er dachte, dass er sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich habe mich entschieden." Ein ehrliches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und er stützte seine Wange in die Hand, sah Harry lange an.

„Es gibt zwar noch eine andere Person, an der ich mich rächen möchte und wofür du das perfekte Mittel wärest, aber das kann warten."

Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand der Blonde auf. „Bis morgen Potter."

Er nickte nur und ließ sich wieder zurück fallen.

„Ich vergaß, nach dem neuen Passwort zu fragen," stöhnte er nach ein paar Minuten und richtete sich wieder auf, „und nach der Forderung." Er hoffte nur, dass es nichts allzu peinliches werden würde, aber nach Malfoys Grinsen zu urteilen, war es wahrscheinlich etwas Schlimmes. Aber was sollte der Kommentar ‚das kann warten'? Hieß das, er würde noch einmal für Malfoys Zwecke eingesetzt werden? Der Dunkelhaarige ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte. „Hoffentlich ist es nicht wieder ein Gryffindor."

**Next: Superman**


	12. Superman

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…  
"Superman" gehört "Five for Fighting"

**Kommentar:** Ich habe mir überlegt, ob Draco Harry jemals einen Gefallen tun würde mit diesen Liedern und kam zu folgendem Ergebnis: NATÜRLICH NICHT! Aber da so viele Leute darauf bestanden, dass die beiden endlich mal aus dem Knick kommen...

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt der langerwartete Kuss. Mit Sicherheit. Auf jeden Fall. Schon geschrieben und kann nicht mehr gelöscht werden. Kein wenn und aber.

**11. Superman**

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Harry Potter**

Harry saß müde am Gryffindortisch und stopfte fades Essen in seinen Mund, während sein Blick auf einem unbesetzten Platz am Slytherintisch ruhte. Minuten später erst fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoy normalerweise diesen Platz besetzte, jetzt aber nicht anwesend war. Deshalb suchte er mit seinen Augen Malfoys angebliche Freunde, die ihn normalerweise auf beiden Seiten flankierten. Bulstrode schien sich mit Parkinson zu unterhalten, die sich, weil sie wahrscheinlich seinen Blick spürte, zu ihm umdrehte und ihm lächelnd zuwinkte. Bulstrode sah daraufhin auf und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Harry wandte seinen Blick so schnell wie möglich von ihnen ab und richtete ihn auf Zabini, der angeregt mit seinen Händen gestikulierte, während seine Gesprächspartner, Crabbe und Goyle, das Essen in sich reinstopften. Plötzlich zeigte er mit einem Finger in Harrys Richtung, benutzte dann beide Hände um eine Art Kreis in der Luft nachzuzeichnen.

„Zabini macht Herzen," murmelte Seamus, der sich unerlaubt neben Harry setzte und, nach Deans Meinung, viel zu dicht aufrückte.

„Herzen?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor, wandte dann seinen Blick auf den Iren. Dieser nickte, während er über den Tisch griff und sich etwas aus dem Brotkorb nahm. „Mit den Händen, du weißt schon. Ob er sich verliebt hat?"

Leicht verwirrt richtete Harry seinen Blick wieder auf den Slytherintisch und fiel fast vom Sitz, als er direkt in die silbergrauen Augen seines Rivalen schaute. Das teuflische Lächeln, das sich auf die Lippen des blonden Slytherin schlich, schien Harry nicht zu bemerken und auch nicht Seamus' stetiges Anstupsen. Dann brach Malfoy den Blickkontakt um sich Zabini zu widmen.

Harry knurrte leise, enttäuscht von dem abrupten Bruch des Augenkontakts.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und fragte sich, wie er auf diese absurde Idee kam. Es stimmte zwar, dass Malfoys Augen die sch—interessantesten waren, die er je gesehen hatte. Es lag wahrscheinlich an ihrer Intensität und Ausdrucksstärke. Zumindest redete er sich das ein, als er sich seinem Essen widmete, das er kaum angerührt hatte.

Dann vernahm er plötzlich lautes Geflatter und Eulen strömten durch die Fenster in die Große Halle. Ein ihm unbekannter Uhu strebte seine Richtung an, ließ sich dann auf Harrys Kopf nieder. Überrascht wollte er das Tier von seinem Kopf nehmen, doch dieses hackte sofort nach ihm, sodass er gezwungen war, sie dort zu erdulden.

„Harry?"

„Ja Seamus?"

„Ich glaube, du hast da eine Eule auf dem Kopf."

„Ja, Seamus, ich weiß."

Der verwunderte Ire sah das Tier lange an, fasste dann nach einem Brotkrumen und reichte ihn der Eule. Diese hackte auch nach ihm, gurrte danach einmal zufrieden.

_Eindeutig Malfoys,_ grummelte Harry, sah dann auf den Blonden, der ihm einen unschuldigen Blick zuwarf. Den nahm Harry ihm kein bisschen ab. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, packte er das nervige Tier einfach und hielt es vor sich.

„Los, Seamus! Nimm die Nachricht ab!"

Der Angesprochene sprang sofort zur Tat und löste die Nachricht vom Fuß der Eule. Dann ließ Harry sie los und sie flog empört zu ihrem Besitzer – Malfoy – und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Arm, den er daraufhin hob und das Tier versteckte sich in der Armbeuge des Jungen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, entriss Seamus die Nachricht, die dieser gerade im Begriff war zu lesen.

**Das Lied heißt „Superman". Ich musste den Text etwas umschreiben, damit er besser passt. Melodie anbei.**

**Neues Passwort für den Raum:**

**Qui imperia libens excipit, partem acerbissimam servitutis effugit(1)**

**D.**

Er starrte das Passwort lange an, sprang dann von seinem Platz. „Das ist jawohl nicht dein ernst!", rief er aus. Die Blicke der anderen Mitschüler richteten sich auf ihn, und Ron, der vorher die ganze Zeit mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch lag, richtete diesen auf.

„Harry?" Da er keine Antwort von seinem Freund bekam, schloss er die Augen wieder und schlief weiter, während Harry weiterhin auf das Blatt starrte. Dann tauchten plötzlich neue Zeilen auf.

**Das war ein Scherz,** las er, schüttelte dann verwirrt den Kopf.

**Neues Passwort:**

**Advocatus Diaboli**

Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten, überlegte, was von beidem jetzt der Wahrheit entsprach. Plötzlich tauchten weitere Buchstaben auf.

**Das war kein Scherz, du Kretin.**

Er seufzte, faltete das Blatt wieder zusammen. Er müsste Hermine fragen, was die beiden Sprüche bedeuteten, sobald sie aus der Bibliothek kam, in der sie sich seit ungefähr zwei Tagen isolierte. Er entfaltete den Brief wieder, setzte sich hin und las den Text. Dann weiteten sich überrascht seine Augen und er sah auf den Platz des Blonden am Slytherintisch.

Doch Malfoy war nirgends zu sehen.

* * *

Harry wartete vor den Türen der Großen Halle und sah sich suchend um. Die eine Woche war um und heute war erneut sein großer Tag. Er musste singen. Schon wieder. Aber vorher musste er Malfoy zur Rede stellen. Er wusste nicht, was sich der blonde Slytherin gedacht hatte, als er ihm den Text zusandte. Es hätte eine Verwechslung sein müssen, aber Malfoy würde in dieser Sache nicht schlampig sein.

Dachte er zumindest.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen und er wandte sich der Lärmquelle zu. Dort, umrandet von seinen Freunden, kam Malfoy und warf Zabini einen geringschätzig Blick zu, während dieser mit seinen Händen in der Luft ein... Herz... nachzeichnete. Plötzlich bemerkte Parkinson ihn, winkte ihm zu und lächelte. Auch die anderen Slytherin wandten nun ihren Blick auf ihn.

Harry trat einen Schritt vor, doch obwohl seine Freunde stehen blieben, ging Malfoy einfach weiter und schien den Gryffindor gänzlich zu ignorieren. Die anderen Slytherin sahen dem Blonden nach, folgten ihm dann. Parkinson blieb aber noch eine Weile neben ihm stehen, sah ihn dann an und zwinkerte, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief ihren Freunden nach.

Kuss des Todes, sprang es dem Dunkelhaarigen in den Kopf. Kurz darauf kam ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Kopf und Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er in die nächste Toilette laufen und das Gesicht abschrubben oder von Malfoys Verhalten beleidigt sein sollte. Letztendlich entschloss er sich dafür, es dem Slytherin Sextett (Schon wieder eine Alliteration...) nachzumachen und betrat unruhig die Große Halle. Er warf einen Blick auf den Slytherintisch, wo sich die anderen niederließen, Malfoy mit einem absolut neutralen Gesichtsausdruck; dann sah er zum Gryffindortisch, wo Ron allein mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch saß(2) und das Essen feindlich musterte. Hermine war wahrscheinlich schon wieder in der Bibliothek um irgendetwas nachzusehen.

Harry holte Luft, erinnerte sich an das Lied, das er singen sollte. Es war ein ausgesprochen gutes Lied – wenn auch kitschig -, so dachte er, während er es einstudiert hatte. Und es sagte an manchen Stellen genau das, was er dachte. Ob Malfoy es deshalb ausgewählt hatte? Sein Blick huschte zu dem blonden Slytherin, der sich gelangweilt mit Parkinson unterhielt, dann seinen Blick von ihr abwandte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Harry versuchte etwas in ihnen zu lesen, doch zu schnell wandte der andere sich ab.

Er seufzte, machte dann eine kleine unmerkliche Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Eine ruhige Musik spielte an, mit sanften Gitarren- und Klavierklängen. Die Schüler in der Großen Halle sahen überrascht auf, wandten dann ihren Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen in der Mitte.

Harry bemerkte unwillkürlich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Ginny leicht zusammen zuckte und ihre Robe zuknöpfte.

„I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve," begann er leise, traute sich nicht in den Raum zu sehen. „I'm just out to find the better part of me." Sein Blick richtete sich leicht auf Malfoy, der noch immer mit Parkinson redete, obwohl diese ihn mit Gesten vom Reden abhalten wollte. „I'm more than a child, I'm more than a saint, I'm more than some pretty face beside a train." Zabini hatte Malfoy letztendlich den Mund zugehalten und seinen Kopf so gedreht, dass er Harry direkt im Blick hatte. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor lächelte leicht, ließ mit der nächsten Zeile seinen Blick durch die gesamte Halle schweifen. „and it's not easy to be me."

Eine kleine Pause folgte, doch Harry konnte keine Stimme hören, die etwas sagte. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht länger damit beschäftigen und wandte seinen Blick auf Ron, der mit geweiteten Augen am Gryffindortisch saß. „I wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees," sein Blick wanderte auf Dumbeldore, der ihn besorgt ansah, "find a way to lie about a home I'll never see," zu den Hufflepuffs, die nur stumm da saßen, "it may sound obsurd, but don't be naïve, even heroes have the right to bleed." Dann wandte er sich den Ravenclaw zu, die genauso schweigend wie alle anderen im Saal seiner Performance folgten. „I may be disturbed, but won't you conceive, even heroes have the right to dream." Seine Stimme, die in den letzten beiden Zeilen lauter wurde, senkte er erneut, schloss leicht die Augen, bevor er wusste was er tat.  
"and it's not easy to be me."

Plötzlich breitete er seine Arme aus, verstärkte seine Stimme unbewusst. „Up ahead, away away from me," Harry stockte leicht, senkte seine Arme. "Well it's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight." Er öffnete seine Augen und sah zu Malfoy, der sich aus Zabinis Griff befreien konnte, aber trotzdem dem Lied folgte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry flüsterte fast die folgenden Worte: „I'm not crazy," eine kurze Pause in der er einen Schritt auf den Slytherintisch zukam, dann stockte und die Gryffindor ansah. „or anything."  
Die Musik wurde wieder sanfter, Harrys Stimme ebenfalls. „I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve.  
Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees." Er wunderte sich, warum die anderen Schüler noch keinen Kommentar abgegeben hatten, sondern nur schweigend auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Leichte Zweifel stiegen in ihm auf, ob er alles richtig machte, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Text. „I'm only a man in a silly red sheet," hier begannen einige Slytherin zu kichern, aber auch die Gryffindor grinsten etwas, "looking for a future on this one way street." Bei diesem Satz sah Harry zu Dumbledore, doch der zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Daraufhin wandte er sich wieder seinen Klassenkameraden zu. „Only a man in a funny red sheet looking for special things inside of me." Er stockte etwas, sang dann weiter. "inside of me," wiederholte er vier Mal. Langsam wurden die Schüler wieder aktiver und manche murmelten. Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum, wandte seinen Blick zu einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin, fixierte ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln und der Blonde schien unbewusst zurückzulächeln. „I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, I'm only a man looking for a dream," Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor senkte seine Wimpern, wurde leicht rot, als er Dracos fragendes Gesicht bemerkte, wandte sich deshalb seinem besten Freund zu. „I'm only a man in a funny red sheet and it's not easy…" Du Musik klang langsam aus und ein paar Schüler wollten klatschen, wurden aber von einigen Schülern, die das Lied anscheinend kannten, davon abgehalten. Langsam setzte das Klavier mit ein paar zaghaften Klängen wieder ein.

„It's not easy... to be..." Er wandte sich jetzt wieder Dumbledore zu, sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „me."  
Langsam endete das Klavier und es herrschte eine Totenstille in der Großen Halle. Harry sah sich nervös um, rieb sich leicht die Hände. Dann hörte er plötzlich ein Klatschen und dem Beispiel folgten weitere Mitschüler von Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Die Slytherinschüler sahen fragend auf Malfoy, dieser stand daraufhin auf. Harry wandte sich ihm zu, sah ihn lange an. Dann hob der Blonde seine Hände und klatschte leicht. Bulstrode erhob sich etwas schwerfällig, begann ebenfalls zu applaudieren. Nach und nach schlossen sich die anderen Slytherin an bis die gesamte Halle vor Applaus regelrecht bebte.

Harry war etwas erschrocken; sonst erntete eigentlich nur Malfoy immer soviel Applaus, wenn er gesungen hatte. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

„Endlich sagst du einmal, was du denkst!", rief ihm Dean zu, legte dann die Stirn in Falten. „oder singst..." Colin, der neben Ginny saß, die erleichtert ihre Robe wieder aufknüpfte, sprang auf und ab und konnte den Finger kaum noch vom Auslöser seiner Kamera lassen.

„Sagen was er denkt? Ich nenne das Mitleid heischen." Der Applaus kam zu einem abrupten Ende, als jeder Schüler sich Norman Nott zuwandte, der auf seinem Platz saß und in seinem Essen rumstocherte.

„Nott, Malfoy hat nicht gesagt, dass wir Streit anfangen sollen," zischte Zabini, stützte sich am Tisch ab, damit er den Jungen am anderen Ende besser sehen konnte. In diesem Moment fiel Harry auf, dass Malfoy schon wieder nicht anwesend war.

„Erstens springt hier nicht jeder nach Malfoys—"

„Hey, Nott," die Blicke richteten sich auf die Türen der Großen Halle, wo Malfoy sich galant angelehnt hatte und den anderen Slytherin amüsiert beobachtete. „Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum." Der Blonde stieß sich ab, wandte sich Harry zu, nickte und verließ dann den Raum.

Der Gryffindor legte den Kopf leicht schief, setzte sich dann an seinen Tisch. Sein bester Freund richtete sich auf, schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Hermine wäre so stolz auf dich," sagte er, wandte sich dann seinem Essen zu. Just in diesem Moment setzte sich das eben erwähnte Mädchen neben ihn. „Harry, ich weiß es," murmelte sie, füllte sich etwas zu essen auf. Harry sah Hermine fragend an.

„Die letzten Tage habe ich damit verbracht, herauszufinden, warum man Stimmen hören könnte." Er sah sie aus großen Augen an, doch sie war noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich Essen aufzufüllen. Dann sah sie ihn endlich an, bemerkte den verwirrten Blick. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du hattest mich gefragt, ob es möglich wäre, weißt du noch?"

Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Harry!"

„Uhm…"

Das burschikose Mädchen schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Vergessen wir es. Kommen wir zu dem, was ich herausgefunden habe. Es ist keine schwarze Magie, aber auch keine weiße. So gesehen hat es nichts mit Magie zu tun."

Der Gryffindor nickte, dachte an seine paranoide Schizophrenie, wie Malfoy es nannte. „Es war paranoide Schizophrenie, oder?", fragte Harry. Seine Freundin schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. „Bei der paranoiden Schizophrenie geht es darum, dass man Stimmen hört, da hast du recht, aber das ist immer mit Wahnvorstellungen verbunden." Sie hielt inne, sah Harry mit einem durchdingenden Blick an. „Hast du Wahnvorstellungen?"

„Nein!"

Sie beobachtete ihn noch etwas skeptisch, wandte sich dann wieder ab und nahm die Gabel in die Hand. „Wie gesagt, es hat kaum etwas mit Magie zu tun, aber mit," sie sah ihn aus ihrem Augenwinkel an, „Geisterbeherrschung."

„Was?"

„Ein Magier kann Geister dahingehend beeinflussen, dass sie sich auf eine Person fixieren. Das äußert sich in vielen seltsamen Bedeutungslosigkeiten, die einzeln banal sind, aber in einem länger währenden Prozess zum Wahnsinn führen können. Man stolpert, Gegenstände verändern ihre Position oder werden sogar geworfen, man spürt eine ständige Präsenzen und Gedanken werden einem eingeflüstert, man wird immer verwirrter und zweifelt am Ende an sich selbst."

Harry sah sie lange, nachdenklich an. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Satz ein, den Malfoy gesagt hatte.

_Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass der Blutige Baron etwas nachgeholfen haben muss._

„Hörst du mir zu?" Er sah wieder auf Hermine, die die Stirn in Falten legte. „Es gibt ein Limit für die ‚Geisterkontrolle', wenn man es so nennen möchte. Sogar der fähigste Magier kann nicht mehr als vier Geister befehligen. Das absolute Maximum, und das ist nur einmal passiert, war fünf Geister gleichzeitig. Wenn es also um Malfoy geht, kann er wahrscheinlich nur ein bis zwei befehligen." Sie beobachtete ihn, wartete auf seine Reaktion, doch Harry saß nur stumm am Tisch, starrte die Oberfläche an.

Vier Stimmen. Harry hatte vier Stimmen gehört, auch wenn die letzte sehr selten aufgetreten war. Trotzdem, Hermine war der Meinung, dass Malfoy maximal zwei beherrschen könnte. Unterschätze sie ihn, oder war er es doch nicht?

„Wie hebt man den Bann von der Person?"

„Mit einem Codewort."

„Was?"

„Man legt ein bestimmtes Codewort fest und sobald das ausgesprochen wurde, lassen die Geister ihr Opfer in Ruhe. Dabei muss man beachten, dass jeder Geist ein eigenes Codewort benötigt."

„Kann man die als Satz zusammenfassen?"

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Müssen die Worte einzeln ausgesprochen werden oder geht es auch in einer Satzkombination?" Noch bevor das Mädchen antworten konnte, sprach Harry weiter. „Was heißt ‚Decipio, rudis stultissimus homo'?"

"Decipio bedeute 'ich betrüge' und 'homo' Mensch, aber ‚rudis stultissimus'..."

„Vollidiot," hörten sie plötzlich und wandten sich der sprechenden Person zu. „'rudis stultissimus homo' heißt frei übersetzt ‚Vollidiot'. Also bedeutet ‚decipio, rudis stultissimus homo' 'Ich betrüge, du Vollidiot'." Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte Hermine überlegen an, wandte sich dann an Harry. „Also ist entweder das erste Wort vor dem Komma ein Codewort oder die letzten drei nach dem Komma." Harry sah Das Mädchen aka Das Grauen düster an, wandte sich dann ab.

* * *

Er hatte sich lange überlegt, wie er es Malfoy heimzahlen könnte. Dabei war ihm aufgefallen, wie wenig er von dem Slytherin wusste. Malfoy wusste genau, was er machen musste um Harry zu blamieren, zu beruhigen oder, wie in Ginnys Fall, wütend zu machen. Es schien, als könnte Malfoy ihn spielen wie ein Musikinstrument. Er dagegen wusste nicht, was er machen sollte um Malfoy richtig zu verärgern. Das einzige, von dem er sich sicher war, dass es Malfoy nicht gefallen hatte, war das Veritaserum und selbst dort konnte er sich herausreden. Aber letztendlich, so hoffte Harry, hatte er etwas gefunden und die kleine Slytherin Schlange würde die nächste Wette auf alle Fälle verlieren.

Harry war wütend. Es kam zwar nicht oft vor, aber wenn es passierte, waren Malfoy, Snape oder Voldemort – Slytherin allgemein – Schuld daran.

„Advocatus Diaboli," zischte er, ignorierte den angewiderten Blick des Portraits. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry stampfte mit sicheren Schritten auf den Raum zu, schlug heftig die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer.

Dort, auf der Couch, lag Malfoy, las in einem Buch und ließ ein Bein von der Couch fallen. Der Blonde wandte seinen Blick von dem Text, den er gelesen hatte und wandte ihn auf Harry. „Wie ich sehe, hast du es herausgefunden," meinte er grinsend, richtete sich dann auf.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor reagierte nicht darauf, drückte dem blonden Slytherin nur ein paar Blätter in die Hand.

„Du wirst sie verlieren. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Malfoy sah auf, grinste leicht. „Ich kann nur drei Geister kontrollieren, Potter," meinte er, lehnte sich gegen die Couch. „Aber ich hörte vom Blutigen Baron, dass es vier Stimmen gab. Es soll eine recht... stimulierende Stimme gewesen sein, aber wo kam sie her?"

Harry presste seine Lippen aufeinander, verengte die Augenbrauen. „Nur drei?"

„Nur drei, Potter. Ich arbeite zur Zeit am vierten."

„Dafür bist du nicht stark genug."

Malfoy lächelte nur, stand dann auf und ging auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu. „Sie nannte mich ‚deine Flamme'," flüsterte er, umringte Harry in einem immer kleiner werdenden Kreis. „Sagte, du seiest mein Verehrer," ein leises Lachen entfleuchte dem Blonden und er hielt vor Harry an. Dieser versuchte zurückzuweichen, wurde aber von Malfoy an der Robe festgehalten. „Ich sei delikat und könnte ihr gefallen. Wer sagte das ... Harry?", fragte der Blonde, während sein Gesicht sich dem des anderen näherte. „War es dein ... Unterbewusstsein?"

In diesem Moment riss Harry sich los, wankte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Auf deine Spielchen falle ich nicht mehr rein."

Malfoy lachte leise, streckte dann seine Hand zur Seite aus. „Drei Geister, Potter, darf ich vorstellen?" Hinter dem Blonden erschienen drei Geister, zwei Männer und eine Frau, die ihn amüsiert betrachteten. „Der Blutig Baron?", fragte Harry und sah den Slytherin ungläubig an.

„Ein Verehrer meiner Ururururusw. Großmutter. Starb als er für sie ein Einhorn fangen wollte, wirklich tragisch." Seine Hand zeigte auf den zweiten männlichen Geist, der die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt hatte und mit einem gelangweilten Blick auf die Hand des Blonden sah. „Rufus Wildshire. Er redet nicht gern und hält so ziemlich jeden für einen Idioten."

_/Das liegt daran, weil jeder ein Narr ist, Malfoy,/_ brummte er und Harry erkannte die genervte Stimme sofort wieder. Malfoy rollte lediglich mit den Augen. „Althea Ebony." Die Frau kicherte leise, wedelte sich mit einem Fächer, den sie in der Hand hielt, Luft zu. Sie war von kleiner Statur und schien noch ziemlich jung. _‚Freut mich... Harry,'_ kicherte sie, legte dann ihre Arme um Malfoys Hals. Ihr Fächer verdeckte sein Gesicht und sie sah den Gryffindor aus unschuldigen, grünen Augen an. _‚Der junge Malfoy hat dein Interesse, wenn ich richtig verstehe. Doch dieser blonde Jüngling hier,' _sie entfernte den Fächer auf sein Drängen von Malfoys Gesicht, grinste dann. _‚hat bereits sein Augenmerk auf jemanden gerichtet. Auf eine der schönsten Frauen, die je das Licht dieser Welt erblickt hat.'_ Sie beugte sich wieder vor, sodass ihr pechschwarzes Haar bis zum Boden reichte. _‚Auf Althea Ebony.'_

Malfoy lachte leise, trat einen Schritt vor. „Drei Geister, Potter. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Wer war der vierte?"

Damit drehte Harry sich um und verließ den Raum, bemerkte nicht den wissenden Blick, den die Geister zwischen die beiden Jungen warfen.

Und versteckt in einem dunklen Seiteneingang lächelte ein brünettes Mädchen still vor sich hin, warf einen Blick auf den Geist, der neben ihr schwebte und zufrieden nickte.

**Next: **

**RHS (Medley)**

(1) Wer Befehle gern ausführt, entrinnt dem bittersten Teil des Dienens der Diktator (sagt der Diktator...--)

(2) Mein Beta: das klingt anatomisch interessant, wo ist der Rest von Rons Körper geblieben?


	13. Rocky Horror Show Medley

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

Rocky Horror Show gehört Richard O'Brian…

**Kommentar: THERE! YOU GOT THAT DAMNED KISS!!!**

**12. Rocky Horror Show Medley**

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Harry Potter**

Bald war es soweit. Bald musste Malfoy diesen Raum betreten und seine Wettschuld einlösen. Es war wirklich nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden.

Wie von Harry prophezeit, hatte Malfoy die letzte Wette verloren. Danach traf er den blonden Slytherin öfter zusammen mit Zabini und Parkinson in der Großen Halle. Die beiden sahen ihren Freund verächtlich an, hielten je einen Block in der Hand und machten sich Notizen, während Malfoy seine Arme von sich streckte, die Daumen zur Seite gespreizt aneinander hielt. Wann immer er jedoch Harry bemerkte, nahm er seine Hände runter, nickte ihm zu und verließ mit seinen beiden Anhängern die Große Halle.

Harry grinste zufrieden. Hermine und Ron ließen sich ihm gegenüber nieder und sahen ihn fragend an.

„Welcher Tag ist heute?", fragte Hermine. Der rothaarige Junge neben ihr sah sie verwirrt an. „Donnerstag," antwortete er.

„Oh, Harry!", seufzte das Mädchen, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Also ist es Zeit für deine großartige Rache?"

Das Grinsen auf den Lippen des Gryffindor Helden weitete sich. Er sah sich in der Halle um, stellte dabei fest, dass alle Schüler anwesend waren. Es müsste nicht mehr lange dauern.

Wie auf sein Kommando fiel das Licht in der Großen Halle aus und es brach ein überraschtes Gemurmel aus, das durch plötzliches Donnern unterbrochen wurde. Dann erklang eine tiefe Stimme und hallte in der gesamten Halle wieder, sodass man nicht feststellen konnte, wo sie herkam. Im gleichen Moment endete das Grollen des Donners.

„Crawling on the planet's face," begann die ominöse Stimme. Unauffällig flackerte ein grünliches Licht am Eingang der Großen Halle auf und die Schüler wandten sich dem zu. „Some insects called the Muggel race, lost in time and lost in space." Das Licht wurde immer greller und schon bald war eine Silhouette zu erkennen, die immer mehr Form annahm. „And meaning."

Ein lautes Murmeln brach aus, als man Crabbe trotz seiner Verkleidung erkannte, wie er gemütlich in einem übergroßen Sessel saß. Er trug eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, dazu einen alten schwarzen Mantel und seine Haare waren mit Gel zurückgekämmt. Die Schüler hatten jedoch keine Zeit sich über seine Aufmachung zu unterhalten, denn kaum war das letzte Wort gesprochen, erklang ein ohrenbetäubender Paukenschlag. Dann setzte eine leise Musik ein.

Das Licht setzte sich in Bewegung und bewegte sich von Crabbe weg. Plötzlich erschien im Lichtkegel eine andere Person, die einen weiten Ledermantel trug, sodass man ihre Form nicht ausmachen konnte, mit flammend rotem, krausem Haar. Das Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, da die Person es geneigt hatte. Sie bewegte sich mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten in dem Lichtkegel den Gang zwischen den beiden inneren Tischen entlang, begann leise zu singen. „Michael Rennie was ill, the Day the Earth Stood Still, but he told us where we stand."

"And Flash Gordon was there," kam es plötzlich vom anderen Ende des Ganges. Überrascht wandten die Schüler ihre Blicke in die Richtung, hatten sie doch nicht bemerkt, dass dort jemand war. „In silver underwear." Das Licht ging über sie an und die Silhouette bewegte sich auf die rothaarige Gestalt zu und schien, ebenfalls wie sie, einen weiten Ledermantel zu tragen. Das Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, aber die Person hatte längliches, schütteres, weißes Haar mit einer Halbglatze. „Claude Rains was The Invisible Man."

In der Mitte des Ganges trafen sich die beiden Personen, nahmen die vorher ausgestreckte linke Hand der jeweils anderen und drehten sich in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, sodass die Rothaarige den Gryffindor- und Hufflepufftisch im Auge hatte und die andere Person, Slytherin und Ravenclaw. Dann hoben sie gemeinsam den Kopf und das Licht nahm an Intensität ab, sodass man die Identitäten der Gestalten herausfinden konnte. Erneut ging ein erschüttertes Murmeln durch die Gryffindor/ Hufflepuffseite, während vereinzelte Slytherin scharf die Luft einsogen. Parkinson sah, ob dieser Reaktion, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf, verschwendete aber nicht viel Zeit. Während nun die jeweiligen Seiten die Identität einer Person kannten, wollten sie dennoch die der anderen herausfinden, konnten aber nur die Aussicht auf den Rücken genießen.

„Then something went wrong, for Fay Wray and King Kong. They got caught in a celluloid jam," begannen sie synchron, wandten dann ihren Kopf, um sich anzusehen. Plötzlich konnten auch die anderen das Gesicht der jeweils unbekannten Person erkennen und Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass es Norman Nott war. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er mit Zabini gerechnet. Aber anscheinend war das seine Strafe für die Anzweiflung von Malfoys Integrität. „Then at a deadly pace it came from Outer Space and this is how the message ran..."

Die vorherigen, ruhigen Gitarrenklänge wurden plötzlich durch Geigen und ein Schlagzeug verstärkt, sodass sich die Stimmen der Sänger heben mussten, als sie zum Refrain ansetzten.

„Science Fiction."

„Ooh ooh ooh." Alle Augen wandten sich überrascht auf die Hufflepuff, die verzweifelt versuchten ihren Mund zuhalten.

„Double feature. Doctor X."

"Ooh ooh ooh." Die Blicke richteten sich auf die Slytherin, die ihren jeweiligen Sitznachbarn überrascht ansahen.

"Will build a creature. See androids fighting."

"Ooh ooh ooh." Nur halb so überraschte Augen wandten sich auf die Gryffindor und besonders auf Harry, der ungewollt das 'ooh ooh ooh' mitsang, genauso, wie die anderen Mitglieder der vorherigen zwei Häuser.

„Brad and Janet. Anne Francis stars in."

"Ooh ooh ooh." Die Ravenclaw hatten es wahrscheinlich erwartet und fügten sich ohne viel Wenn und Aber in ihr musikalisches Schicksal.

„Forbidden Planet."  
"Wo oh oh oh oh oh," fielen alle Häuser ungewollte in den Refrain ein und unterstützten Parkinson und Nott. „At the late night, double feature, picture show," endeten die beiden Slytherin den Refrain, zogen das 'o' in ‚show' melancholisch in die Länge. Die Musik klang schon vor dem letzten Wort aus und Stille kehrte ein, doch die sollte bald von einem gleichmäßig monotonen Gitarrensound unterbrochen werden. Desto schneller dieser nachher wurde, desto greller wurde das Licht, bis die Schüler in der Großen Halle für wenige Sekunden geblendet waren. Dann wurde es plötzlich wieder dunkler, doch das Licht fixierte sich auf eine Bühne, die, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hatte, plötzlich neben Crabbes Sessel am Eingang der Großen Halle aufgetaucht war. Parkinson und Nott standen auf der Bühne, die Umhänge nun abgeworfen. Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Halle und vereinzelte Seufzer waren zu hören. Der Grund dafür waren die Aufzüge der beiden Personen auf der Bühne.

Das Slytherinmädchen trug ein hautenges Latexkleid, dessen Rock durch weiße Streifen verziert wurde, dazu eine schwarze Seidenstrumpfhose und einen weißen Kragen, der an den Trägern des Kleides befestigt war. Nott dagegen war in eine hautenge, schwarze Latexhose gekleidet. Darüber hatte er einen schwarzen Frack an, mit einem darunter liegenden schwarzen Korsett über einer weißen Bluse. Die Schüler hatten kaum Zeit, sich dieser Veränderung bewusst zu werden, als der Slytherin auch schon begann zu singen. „It's astounding, time is fleeting."

"Madness takes its toll," kam es überraschender Weise von einer weiteren Person, die unbemerkt hinter Nott gestanden hatte und jetzt eine Hand auf dessen Schenkel legte und sich um ihn herumhangelnd nach vorn gleiten ließ und ein in eine schwarze Strumpfhose gekleidetes Bein zur Seite streckte, so dass die Strapse unter blutroten Hotpants zu sehen waren. Das schwarze Haar hing wirr in seinem Gesicht und die mit schwarzen Eyeliner umrandeten Augen sahen süffisant ins Publikum. „But listen closely," sang die Person weiter. Ein Arm legte sich auf die Schulter von Nott, sodass der Körper sich zwangsläufig weiter nach oben beugen musste und die Brust des eindeutigen Jungen zum Vorschein kam. Nun wusste Harry auch, wer die dritte Person war und wirklich, er hatte nur auf Zabinis Auftritt gewartet.

„Not for very much longer," fiel plötzlich Parkinson in den Gesang, fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand ihr rechtes Bein nach und beugte sich vor, sodass ihr Ausschnitt in dem engen Kleid zu sehen war und hinter ihr eine Silhouette bemerkbar wurde. Die Schüler wandten sich überraschender Weise mehr der schattenhaften Gestalt hinter Parkinson als deren Ausschnitt zu.

„I've got to keep control," sang Nott weiter, riss sich von Zabinis Griff los, packte nach der goldenen Fliege um den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen und steuerte Parkinson an, die, noch immer nach unten gebeugt, ihren Blick auf Zabini richtete und dann nach den Hotpants griff, sich aufrichtete und an die anderen beiden Jungs presste.

„Was ist das?," hörte Harry plötzlich von Hermine, die mit geweiteten Augen der Show folgte. „Was machen die da? Striptease?"

„Psst!", kam es von Seamus, der sich fest an Dean klammerte, was diesen aber nicht besonders zu stören schien. Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Bühne, wartete gebannt auf Malfoys Auftritt.

„I remember doing the Time Warp," hörten sie von einer bisher unbekannten Stimme in Alt und alle wussten, dass es die anonyme Person hinter Parkinson war. „Drinking those moments when." Eine schwarze behandschuhte Hand legte sich um Parkinsons Hüfte, riss die beiden anderen Jugendlichen von ihr und zog sie soweit weg, dass sie je zwei Armlängen von Parkinson entfernt standen. Dennoch blieb die unbekannte Person hinter der jetzt rothaarigen Slytherin stehen und umklammerte mit einem Arm ihre Hüfte, während Parkinson ihren Kopf mit einem lustvollen Ausdruck nach hinten fallen ließ. „The blackness would hit me."

"And the void would be calling," begleitete Parkinson die unbekannte Person, bewegte ihre Hüften mit ihr in einem Rhythmus. Dann mit einer schnellen Umdrehung stand die anonyme Gestalt neben Parkinson, und—

„Ist das Bulstrode?", fragte Ron ungläubig und sprach wahrscheinlich mit dieser Frage die Gedanken aller anwesenden Personen aus, denn das Mädchen trug eine blonde Perücke mit einer schwarzen Kappe, war in einem schwarzen Latexbody gekleidet, die Knöchel mit schwarzen Bändern umflochten und hatte dazu passende schwarze Pumps an.

„Hat sie da irgendetwas versteckt?", fragte Neville verwirrt und konnte anscheinend nicht den Blick von der ehemaligen Brünette lassen.

„Let's do the Time Warp again. Let's do the Time Warp again," sang das Quartett stellte sich neben einander auf die Bühne und plötzlich stand Crabbe an ihrer Seite und hielt ein Diagramm hoch, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf abgebildete Füße.

„It's just a jump to the left," sagte er und die vier folgten seiner Anweisung, sprangen zusammen nach links. „And then a step to the right," fuhren sie fort, machten einen Schritt nach rechts.

„With your hands on your hips," ergänzte Crabbe, imitierte die Bewegung nach und die anderen folgten ihm.

„You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust." Die vier lächelten alle obszön, bewegten ihre Hüften im Takt. "That really drives you insane, let's do the Time Warp again, let's do the Time Warp again." Mit einem letzten Paukenschlag endete das Lied und ein paar Schüler fühlten sich dazu verpflichtet aufzustehen und heftig zu klatschen, doch die vier Slytherin und Crabbe sahen nur abfällig auf sie herunter. Plötzlich setzte ein eintöniger Klang ein, den Harry aus Filmen kannte und der eingespielt wurde, wann immer der ‚Böse' seinen Auftritt hatte. Die vier Slytherin teilten sich auf – Crabbe setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel – und formten einen Gang, während gleißendes Licht hinter ihnen erschien und in diesem Licht ein Schatten auftauchte, der immer größer wurde, sodass er bald übermenschliche Ausmaße annahm. Harry kam der absurde Gedanke von Hagrid in Strapse in den Sinn, der ihn für die nächsten Sekunden regelrecht k.o. setzte, doch dieser Zustand sollte wegen eines Schreis von einem ängstlichen Hufflepuff sein frühzeitiges Ende finden. Überrascht sah er auf, bemerkte, wie das gleißende Licht verschwand und plötzlich—

„MALFOY!?"

Die Personen in seiner Umgebung sahen Seamus überrascht an, wandten dann ihren Blick auf die Bühne. Dort stand Malfoy mit hüftlangen, schwarzen Haaren, umhüllt von einem bis zum Boden reichenden Mantel. Mit selbstsicheren, schwungvollen Schritten und wackelndem Hintern ging er über die Bühne, kam an deren Ende zum Stehen.

„How do you do, I," er zog das Wort verführerisch in die Länge, „see you've met my faithful handymen." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung streckte er seine Arme zu beiden Seiten aus, deutete damit auf die vier Slytherin, die hinter ihm standen. „They're just a little bought down because, when you clapped, they thought you were the," sein Kopf neigte sich nach rechts und Malfoy sah aus dem Augenwinkel ins Publikum, lächelte hinterlistig. „candyman." Harry bemerkte wie sein Gesicht unwillkürlich rot wurde, denn, entweder er bildete sich das nur ein, oder Malfoy hatte ihn wirklich mit den Augen fixiert. Er hatte aber nicht lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Blonde drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cover." Nach diesem Satz wandte er sich wieder um, ging mit energischen Schritten zum Ende der Bühne. Ein paar Mädchen kreischten, als sie dachten, dass Malfoy runterfallen würde, aber mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, verlängerte sich ein Teil der Bühne, sodass ein Steg entstand über den er sich bewegte. "I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover." Er blieb ungefähr in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Steg stehen, griff nach seinem Mantel und riss ihn auf. „I'm just a sweet transvestite." Der Umhang landete auf irgendeinem Tisch und Malfoy wandte sich um. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm brach plötzlich aus, als ein paar Jungs anfingen zu pfeifen und Mädchen kreischten. „From Transexual, Transylvania."

Harry musterte Malfoy mit gemischten Gefühlen und irgendwie schien es, als würde sich sein Beschützerinstinkt wieder hervorwagen. Harry redete sich ein, dass Draco Malfoy in einem Lederkorsett, mit Lederhandschuhen bis zum Ellenbogen, einem Latexslip, Knie hohen schwarzen Stiefeln und einer Netzstrumpfhose den Beschützerinstinkt eines jeden Mannes wecken konnte, aber dem war vermutlich nicht so. Wie Harry anhand des Pfeifens und Schreiens argwöhnisch bemerken konnte. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die Bühne, wo Malfoy ruckartig stehen geblieben war, sich umdrehte und das Publikum musterte. „Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound, you look like you're all pretty groovy." Sein Körper drehte sich wieder herum und er sprang von der Bühne, ging durch die Reihen, das Licht auf seinen Fersen. Harry wollte ihm am liebsten den Mantel wieder umlegen. „Or if you want something visual," sang er, beugte sich über Justin Finch-Fletschley, der nervös auf seinem Sitz saß und sich mit einem roten Gesicht abwandte. Harry wollte den Hufflepuff dafür schlagen, dass er Malfoy so nah war und auf die Schulter klopfen, weil er wegsah. „That's not too abysmal," meinte der Blonde, als er sich von dem Hufflepuff abwandte und weiter durch die Reihen ging. Plötzlich hielt er inne und widmete sich einem Gryffindor, Colin Creevey, um exakt zu sein. „We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie," schlug er vor, packte Colin am Kinn und hob es an, schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich dann weg. Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg wieder zurück zur Bühne und Harry bemerkte, dass der Blonde an ihm vorbeikommen würde. „Well you got caught in a flat – world, how 'bout that, well babies don't you panic," riet er, beugte sich zu einem Hufflepuff Erstklässler runter, der verschreckt in seinem Sitz saß. Harry beobachtete ihn missgünstig, wandte sich dann ab und redete sich ein, dass sein Verhalten überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten hatte. „By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright," flüsterte er, beugte sich weiter vor. Der Hufflepuff begann zu schluchzen und Malfoy wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab, drehte sich dann wieder zum Gryffindortisch. „I'll get you a Satanic mechanic." Mit einer Hand fuhr er über Nevilles Schulter, bemerkte amüsiert, wie dieser zusammenzuckte. Dann kam er neben Harry zum Stehen und der dachte, er würde wissen, was der Blonde vorhatte, aber stattdessen lehnte Malfoy sich nur über den Tisch und fuhr mit einer Hand die Kontur vom Kinn seines besten Freundes nach, der verärgert die Lippen aufeinander presste. „I'm just a sweet transvestite," flüsterte Malfoy, warf einen räuberischen Blick auf den Rothaarigen. Harry starrte fasziniert auf das Hinterteil des Blonden, wandte sich dann beschämt ab. „From Transexual, Transylvania."

Plötzlich spürte er ein Gewicht und er bemerkte, dass Malfoy sich seitlich auf seinen Schoß fallengelassen hatte, einen Arm leicht um seinen Nacken legte und sich vorbeugte, die andere Hand locker auf seiner Brust. Ein paar Schülerinnen quiekten vor Freude, aber die meisten warfen ihm eifersüchtige Blicke zu. Dies ignorierte Harry und bemerkte stattdessen zum ersten Mal das Make-up, das der andere aufgetragen hatte, obwohl die schwarz aufgemalten Augenbrauen nicht zu übersehen waren, genauso wenig die blutrot umrandeten Augen und die roten Lippen. Er redete sich ein, dass er das nicht faszinierend fand.  
"Why don't you stay for the night," fragte Malfoy und legte den Kopf schief, rückte dabei immer näher.

„Night!", wiederholte Nott und machte damit auf das Quartett auf der Bühne bemerkbar.

Malfoy legte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und Harry starrte unverwandt in die silbergrauen Augen seines Feindes. „Or maybe a bite," holte ihn eine sanfte Stimme aus seiner Trance.

„Bite!," zischte Parkinson, stütze sich auf Bulstrode ab.

„I could show you my favorite obsession," zischte der ehemalige Blonde, stand auf und stellte sich hinter den verschreckten Gryffindor, umschlang dann seinen Hals von hinten und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr. „I've been seeking a man, with dark hair" – Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch Harrys dunklen Haare - "and a tan." – die Hand wanderte über die Schultern, die Arme entlang bis er seine Hand um die des anderen schloss. „And he'd be good for relieving my," Malfoy presste sich von hinten gegen den erschrockenen Gryffindor Helden und packte dessen Schulter. „tension."

Harry bemerkte irgendwo in seinem umnebelten Unterbewusstsein, dass ein paar Schüler schluckten, stöhnten, kreischten oder scharf die Luft einsogen, während er selbst wie erstarrte auf seinem Platz saß, die Hände unauffällig über seine Robe fahren ließ und somit versuchte stimulierte Teile seiner Anatomie zu verstecken. Malfoy tanzte währenddessen zurück zur Bühne, wackelte kräftig mit dem Hintern und sang: "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transexual, Transylvania. Hit it! Hit it! I'm just a sweet transvestite." Die Hand, die bei dem Ausruf 'Hit it!' auf sein Gesäß klatschte, wanderte elegant zur Seite und deutete auf sein Quartett, das näher kam und ihn umringte, lauthals: „Sweet Transvestite!" ausrief.

„From transexual!"

„Transylvania," unterstützten die vier anderen Slytherin den anderen und die Musik endete ohne einen Paukenschlag. Als plötzlich eine schnelle Musik einsetzte, sprangen sie gleichzeitig wieder zur Seite. Malfoy war noch immer an seinem Platz und wiederholte stetig das Wort „my", während die Luft um ihn herum aufwirbelte und die anderen vier noch weiter zurückweichen ließ. Als der Wirbel sich wieder gelegt hatte, trat Malfoy vor. „I'm a wild and an untamed thing," sang er, zog Parkinson zu sich und presste sich an ihren Körper, während sie zufrieden grinste und seine Bewegungen nachahmte, doch dann stieß er sie zur Seite und kam auf Nott zu. Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, eifersüchtig zu sein. „I'm a bee with a deadly sting." Über die Gesichter der beiden Jungen ran ein zweideutiges Grinsen und Malfoy wandte sich Zabini zu, der sich taumelnd gegen den ehemaligen Blonden fallen und von ihm halten ließ. „You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing." Er stieß den Dunkelhaarigen von sich, sodass Parkinson und Nott ihn auffangen mussten, weil Malfoy sich der jetzigen Blondine zuwandte. „So let the party and the sounds rock on." Er nahm Bulstrode an die Hand und sie begannen ihre Hüften ruckartig und – natürlich nur in den Augen der anderen – verführerisch zu bewegen. „We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain."

Ein Saxophon in Begleitung einer Gitarre und eines Schlagzeugs wiederholten den Refrain, stoppten dann schlagartig und zur allgemeinen Überraschung. Die fünf Slytherin auf der Bühne sahen sich verunsichert an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern. Einige Sekunden später setzte eine langsame Melodie ein, was die verwirrten Slytherin erneut dazu brachte sich stirnrunzelnd anzusehen. Dann trat Malfoy aus dem Lichtkegel, nickte den anderen zu und das Licht erlosch, sodass die gesamte Halle dunkel war. Die Musik im Hintergrund spielte langsam weiter, dann erschien ein grünliches Licht aus der linken hinteren Ecke der Bühne, wo Zabini zu erkennen war, der mit ruhigen Schritten, sich verwirrt umsehend, immer näher kam. "I've done a lot. God knows I've tried." Er legte eine Hand an seine Brust, blickte sich wie ein verirrtes Tier unsicher im dunklen Raum um. „To find the truth. I've even lied, but all I know." Seine Hand entfernte sich von der Brust und eine zähe Flüssigkeit tropfte von ihr. „Is down inside I'm."

"Bleeding," vollendeten die anderen noch immer versteckten Slytherin den Satz.

„And super heroes," erklang es von der anderen Seite der Bühne, wo Bulstrode plötzlich auftauchte und sich verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. „Come to feast. To tast the flesh, not yet deceased." Sie stellte sich in einem Abstand von zwei Meter neben Zabini, blickte in die Dunkelheit der Halle. „And all I know, is still the beast is."

"Feeding." Plötzlich tauchten auch Parkinson und Nott hinter ihnen auf, hielten aber ebenfalls einen Abstand von ungefähr zwei Meter. Leise begannen sie die Melodie mitzusummen, drehten sich mit langsamen, bedachten Schritten auf der Bühne in einem Kreis bis Crabbe in ihrer Mitte auftauchte. „And crawling on the planet's face. Some insects called the Muggel race. Lost in time, and lost in space. And meaning," wiederholte er die Anfangssätze flüsternd, streckte dann die Hände aus woraufhin die anderen vier Slytherin zum Stehen kamen.

„Meaning," wiederholten sie, senkten dann den Kopf und das Licht erlosch langsam zusammen mit der Musik.

Harry hielt gebannt die Luft an, dann schien die Halle um ihn herum zu explodieren als alle Schüler aufstanden, pfiffen, klatschten, mit den Füßen auf dem Boden stampften und einen unheimlichen Lärm veranstalteten, der den Boden unter seinen Füßen zum Vibrieren brachte. Plötzlich flackerte für ein paar Sekunden ein Licht am rechten Rand der Bühne auf und er konnte knapp Nott erkennen. Kaum war der Lichtstrahl verschwunden, erschien er am linken Ende, wo Parkinson stand und einen Handkuss in den Raum warf. Ihre Blicke wandten sich automatisch wieder nach rechts und Zabini hatte einen Finger in seiner golden Fliege gehakt und zog leicht daran, grinste anrüchig. Links erschien für kurze Zeit Bulstrode im Lichtstrahl, die eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte hatte und überheblich lächelte. Zuletzt richtete sich der Lichtkegel auf die Mitte der Bühne wo Malfoy sich befand, kokett in die Menge schaute und so tat, als würde er seine Strapse lösen wollen. Der Applaus der Schülerschaft nahm zu. Harry glaubte, geknurrt zu haben.

Just in diesem Moment tauchten Goyle und Crabbe auf, stellten sich neben Malfoy und dieser breitete seine Hände aus. „Bühne und Kostüm, sowohl musikalische Leitung als auch Regie," rief der Blonde und die Schüler applaudierten für die anderen beiden Slytherin, die nun auch von den anderen vier umarmt wurden. Dann sprangen sie auseinander und verschwanden wieder im Dunkeln.

Plötzlich begann die Melodie des ersten Liedes anzuklingen. Goyle senkte seine Hand ruckartig und die Bühne wurde soweit erhellt, dass alle sieben Slytherin nebeneinander zu sehen waren, die leise zum Takt klatschten. Die Schüler hielten in ihrem Applaus inne und fielen ebenfalls in das rhythmische Klatschen ein. Malfoy löste sich aus der Reihe und trat ein paar Schritte vor, streckte dann seinen Zauberstab heraus, den er irgendwo in diesen engen Klamotten versteckt hatte. Er richtete ihn auf—

Harrys Augen öffneten sich überrascht und er setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung, kam auf die Bühne und direkt in Malfoys Arme geflogen. Dieser fing ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit auf, die den Gryffindor verblüffte. Doch er konnte nicht lange darüber sinnieren, denn plötzlich drehte Malfoy sich dem Publikum zu. Harry hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung und versuchte einen gereizten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, der aber im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er neben einem halbnackten Malfoy stand, über dem sein Unterbewusstsein gegen seinen Willen gelegentlich phantasierte, nicht ganz so überzeugend wirkte, wie er es am Liebsten hätte.

„Unsere große Hilfe in der Dramaturgie," rief er aus. Waren die Schüler überrascht, so zeigten sie es nicht, fingen nur wieder an zu applaudieren. Harry wollte im Erdboden versinken, hatte er doch so gut wie nichts mit dem ganzen Spektakel zu tun. Plötzlich tickte ihm jemand an die Schulter. Er drehte sich um und war überrascht Parkinson neben sich zu sehen, die ihn mit klimpernden Wimpern ansah, sich dann um seinen Hals warf und ihren Mund auf seinen presste. Überrascht torkelte er einen Schritt zurück, stieß gegen Malfoy, der eine Hand um seine Hüfte legte. Das rothaarige Mädchen ließ von ihm ab und ging etwas zurück. „Danke Harry," sagte sie laut, nickte dann Zabini zu, der sich auf den Gryffindor zu bewegte und mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen einen Arm um seinen Nacken legte und einen Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel presste. „Yeeeaah," raunte er in sein Ohr, beugte sich dann zurück. „Danke Harrrry."

Die Schüler brachen in amüsiertes Gelächter aus, hielten dann den Atem an, als Nott sich hinter Harry stellte und ihn umarmte, Malfoy dabei leicht zur Seite drängte, den Oberkörper des Gryffindor etwas nach hinten beugte und seine Lippen kurz auf den Hals presste. „Thank you," – er ließ ihn wieder los, drehte sich dann um Harry und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust - „Harry," hauchte er auf seine Lippen.

Harry war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon fast ohnmächtig, spürte nur, wie Malfoy wieder anfing ihn leicht zu stützen und dabei amüsiert lachen hörte. „Hey, Harry," hörte er plötzlich eine andere Mädchenstimme. Er wusste wer es war, blieb nur noch ein Mädchen übrig. Sein Körper erstarrte, doch Bulstrode schien sich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen. Ihr Zeigefinger wanderte von seinem Bauch bis zu seinem Hals, die Hand packte das Kinn und zog es vor. Doch anstatt ihn zu küssen, leckte sie kurz über seine Wange, lachte und stieß sich von ihm ab. „Danke."

Plötzlich befiel Harry die irrationale Angst, dass Crabbe und Goyle das gleiche machen würden, doch die beiden stellten sich lediglich vor ihm hin, streckten dann ihre Hände aus, die er erfreut hintereinander schüttelte. Seine Apathie war noch immer nicht ganz gebrochen, aber er war auf dem besten Weg der Erholung. Das hieß, bevor er spürte, wie sich erneut zwei Hände um seine Hüfte legten, ihn an einen Körper hinter sich drückten. Sein Gesicht wurde puterrot und er spürte den glatten Latexstoff durch seine Robe. Langsam fuhr eine Hand über seine Brust zu seinem Kinn, drehte den Kopf soweit nach hinten, wie es gerade noch bequem für den Gryffindor war und dann konnte er plötzlich Dracos... – Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht sehen, das sich seinem näherte und noch bevor er überhaupt wusste, was passiert war, küsste ihn der Blonde.

Auf den Mund.

Mit Zunge.

Spätestens in diesem Moment setzte das Gehirn des Dunkelhaarigen vollständig aus. Alles wurde still – oder seine Ohren einfach nur taub – doch dann brach erneut ein ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische aus. Irgendwo in dem Lärm konnte er sogar ein Mädchen die Worte „Schon besser," rufen hören. Leider – Harry würde später bestreiten dieses Adverb(1) je benutzt zu haben – war die einzige Aufgabe der Zunge das kurze Lecken über die Lippen nach einem sanften und viel zu unschuldigen Kuss. Malfoy grinste, ließ dann den Gryffindor los und drehte sie zum Publikum, reihte sich selbst und Harry wieder ein und ließ den Applaus auf sich niederprasseln.

Goyle machte eine unmerkliche Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und die künstlichen Scheinwerfer gingen aus. Er vernahm von seiner Seite ein Rascheln, spürte dann Haare, die sein Gesicht kitzelten und einen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Hey Potter," flüsterte Malfoy. „Wie war ich?" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, begann er leise zu lachen. Dann war seine Präsenz verschwunden und Harry stand allein auf der Bühne, die plötzlich unter seinen Füßen verschwand und ihn ein paar Millisekunden in der Luft hängen ließ, bis er galant mit seinem Hinterteil auf dem harten Steinboden landete. Das Gekreische ließ langsam nach und Harry sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Er bemerkte, dass Hermine auf ihn zukam und sich vor ihm hinhockte.

„Harry, war das deine großartige Rache?"

Der Angesprochene nickte mit roten Wangen, sah zu Boden.

„Oh Harry, hast du es denn nicht verstanden?"

Er sah sie überrascht an und die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf.

„Malfoy mag so etwas. Ich meine... Lass es mich so erklären: Er hat das alles in einer Woche aufgebaut, geplant und mit den anderen geprobt. Wahrscheinlich wird er die nächsten Tage durchschlafen," fügte sie beiläufig hinzu, kam dann wieder auf das Thema zurück. „Das fordert ein gewisses Maß an Interesse und Können. Wie es aussieht, hat Malfoy einen Faible für Musicals, demnach ist es für ihn kein Problem in Unterwäsche über die Bühne zu hüpfen und ‚Ich bin ein süßer Transsexueller' zu singen. Es wirkt seriös, während es bei dir... wirklich peinlich ist. Wenn du dich an ihm rächen willst, musst du etwas anderes auswählen." Sie stand auf, sah auf den Jungen herunter. „Und noch etwas, Harry, geh bitte in einen Waschraum."

Sein Gesicht wurde erneut rot, als er sich an Malfoys reibende Bewegungen erinnerte und an den naiven Kuss. Plötzlich stand er auf und stürmte wütend aus der Großen Halle. Warum konnte Malfoy immer den Spieß umdrehen? Und warum reagierte Harry so auf die Schmeicheleien des anderen? Er hasste Malfoy für das, was er machte und für das, was er nicht machte. Er hasste ihn für den Kuss, der ihn betört hatte und er hasste ihn für das Gefühl, das ihre aneinandergepressten Körper, in ihm verursacht hatten.

Der Gryffindor wusste, dass er sich abreagieren musste, wusste aber nicht wo und wie. Plötzlich sah er die Tür zu einem Waschraum. Ohne lange zu überlegen, stampfte er in den Raum und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dann begann er:

„Verdammt! Ich hasse dich!", schrie er sein Spiegelbild an, doch es war nicht sein Gesicht, das er sah, sondern Malfoys. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen? Warum hältst du mich Nacht um Nacht wach und lässt mir keine Ruhe? Wieso kann ich wegen dir nicht einschlafen? Warum will ich dich verfolgen und immer im Auge behalten? Warum werde ich so eifersüchtig, wenn du mit anderen redest und jeden anlächelst, nur mich nicht? Weißt du, was ich tun würde, nur um dich Lächeln zu sehen? Nicht grinsend, dein Lächeln, ein ehrliches Lächeln, nur für mich so wie ... damals! Ich würde... ich würde..." Er hielt inne, schluckte und versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass diese Worte, die normaler Weise unbewusst seine Gedankenwelt beherrschten, ausgesprochen wurden und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er dabei so emotional werden konnte, geschweige denn, dass sie überhaupt existiert hatten. Seine Hände fuhren über sein Gesicht, verdeckten seine Augen und ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Seit ich herkam, seit ich hier in Hogwarts bin ... Alles, was ich bekam war dein Hass. Wirklich, es hat mich nie gestört, nicht wirklich." Er schluckte erneut, stützte sich dann am Waschbecken ab. „Ich habe Ron, ich habe Hermine, die Weasley-Familie, aber keiner kann mir geben, was ich von dir will – und ich weiß nicht, was ich von dir will. Verdammt..." Verzweiflung kam in ihm auf, verwirrte ihn. Er blickte erneut in den Spiegel, nahm dann mit einer zittrigen Hand seine Brille ab. Das Spiegelbild zeigte immer noch einen lachenden, blonden Jungen mit silbergrauen Augen. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr sanft die Kontur des Gesichts nach, blieb dann an den Lippen hängen. Das Gefühl dieser Lippen auf seinen flackerte auf, verhöhnte ihn. „Oh Gott," schluchzte er, lehnte sich vor. „Wie tief kann man sinken," murmelte er, hielt kurz vor der Scheibe inne. Das Bild veränderte sich und er sah Malfoys halbnackten Körper, wie sich die Hüften im Takt bewegten, spürte den Druck von Malfoys Brust gegen seinen Rücken, die Hände auf seiner Schulter.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, legte die andere Hand auf einen Schenkel und bewegte sie langsam hoch. Plötzlich stieß er sich ab und stampfte auf. „Verdammt! Ich bin ein sechzehnjähriger Junge. Ich bin keine Nonne. Ich habe auch Bedürfnisse," fluchte er, versuchte krampfhaft sich zu kontrollieren.

„Das ist toll, Potter. Aber könntest du _deine Bedürfnisse_ bitte nicht in _meiner Nähe_ ausleben?"

Harry erstarrte, sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Hinter einer der Toilettentüren hörte er ein Rascheln und er ging darauf zu.

„Malfoy?"

„Hör zu, Potter, wer auch immer dich so angeturnt hat, warte bis ich hier weg bin, okay? Uh, und sag mir bitte, dass nicht ich das war..."

Er schwieg, schlug mit der Faust gegen seine Stirn.

„Keine Antwort, ist auch eine Antwort. Kannst du mir mal Toilettenpapier geben?"

„Was?"

„Toilettenpapier. Du weißt schon, das gewöhnlich weiße Papier, das normalerweise in jeder Toilette zu finden ist."(2)

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ging er auf den nächsten Stall zu und holte die Rolle raus, ging dann zu Malfoys, klopfte leicht an.

„Was soll das?", kam eine verärgerte Stimme und die Tür öffnete sich. Malfoy stand angezogen in seiner Robe vor ihm. „Gib schon her."

Zu überrascht um irgendetwas zu sagen, stand Harry nur stumm in der Tür, beobachtete den Blonden wie er ein Stück abriss, eine Flüssigkeit rauftropfte und dann sein Gesicht damit abrieb.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich bin dabei, mein Gesicht einem Peeling zu unterziehen, Potter! Wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?", fragte er rhetorisch und sah verärgert zu Harry. Doch als er den verwirrten Blick bemerkte, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Ich schminke mich ab, Potter. Glaubst du, es ist ein Hobby von mir, meine Haut durch dieses ganze Make-up zu verderben?"

Der Gryffindor lehnte sich ohne eine Antwort gegen die Wand, sah dem anderen beim Abschminken zu. Malfoy warf nur kurz einen Seitenblick auf ihn, betrachtete dann sein Gesicht wieder im Spiegel. Das blonde Haar war durch Haarspangen zurückgehalten, sodass es nicht im Gesicht hang. Die Lippen waren noch immer knallrot, doch Malfoy hob schon die Hand und wischte mit einem Tuch darüber, verschmierte die rote Farbe. Er fluchte leise, verließ dann den Stall, ging an Harry vorbei zu den großen Spiegeln über die Waschbecken. „Hat eh keinen Sinn sich dort zu verstecken," murmelte er und Harry verstand es als Rechtfertigung, warum er dort drin gewesen war. „So, Potter, was willst du mir sagen?" Der Slytherin drehte sich ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen zu, hob abwartend eine Augenbraue.

„Schwarze Augenbrauen stehen dir nicht." Der Mund des Blonden öffnete sich überrascht, dann begann er zu lachen, bewarf Harry mit der Seife, die am Waschbecken lag. Harry fing sie ohne Probleme auf, betrachtete sie dann eingehend.

„Es war... interessant," brachte er heraus. Malfoy „hmmte", betrachtete sich wieder im Spiegel. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Spektakel daraus machst."

„Es hat Spaß gemacht."

„Hermine hatte das erwähnt."

„Ah Granger, sie war schon immer schneller als du."

„Ich muss mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen."

Malfoy sah ihn fragend an, lehnte sich dann leicht gegen das Waschbecken. „Inwiefern?"

„Singen, tanzen, egal welcher Text, es macht dir nichts aus, weil du die Narrenfreiheit genießt. Genauso wie das mit dem Kuss." Die Wangen des Blonden schienen sich kurzzeitig rot zu färben, doch Harry tat es als Einbildung ab.

„Der war nicht geplant."

„Was?"

„Du weißt schon, das Küssen. Aber die anderen haben es gemacht, als musste ich auch ran."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper schwerer geworden war, doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, warum. Deshalb ignorierte er das vorerst, warf die Seife zurück zum anderen, der sie ebenfalls mit Leichtigkeit auffing und zurück an ihren Platz legte. Dann beugte sich Malfoy über das Waschbecken, spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Harry beobachtete wie vereinzelte Wassertropfen bis zu seinem Kinn rannen. Er sah zur Seite.

„Hast du dich schon für etwas entschieden?"

Er sah irritiert auf.

„Für die nächste Wette," erläuterte Malfoy genauer, zog seine Robe aus, unter der er noch immer die Dessous trug. Harry wünschte sich, woanders zu sein.

„Uhm..."

Der Blonde kam auf ihn zu, sah ihn fragend an. „Knote mal bitte das Korsett auf," forderte er ihn auf, drehte seinen Rücken zu ihm. Harry stotterte, versuchte mit zitternden Händen das Kleidungsstück zu öffnen, während Malfoy geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Nicht wirklich."

„Soll ich mir etwas ausdenken – theoretisch wäre ich sowieso an der Reihe."

Man konnte förmlich das Grinsen aus den Worten hören, doch Harry konzentrierte sich mehr auf seine Hände als auf die Worte des Blonden. „Lass mal," antwortete er letztendlich und der letzte Knoten öffnete sich, sodass das Oberteil sich lockerte und der Slytherin es über den Kopf ziehen konnte.

„Merlin, war das Ding lästig. Ich dachte, ich würde ersticken," stöhnte Malfoy, drehte sich dann zu Harry um. „Weißt du, wie schwer es ist, damit zu singen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, hatte die Frage kaum gehört, sondern nur auf die Brust des Blonden gestarrt, doch das schien der nicht mitzubekommen, denn er ging einfach nur zurück zum Toilettenstall und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, stöhnte leicht.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Malfoy konnte nicht so einen Einfluss auf ihn haben... oder?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Waschraumtür. „Hey Draco, bist du—" Zabini stockte, als er den Gryffindor sah, blickte sich dann suchend um und schloss die Tür hinter sich, sobald er die Sachen von Malfoy auf dem Waschbecken entdeckte. „Hey, Potter!", rief er aus, kam auf ihn zu.

„Verschwinde, Blaise," ertönte es von Malfoys Lokalisation. „Ansonsten verhexe ich dich, weil du mir diese Strumpfhosen gegeben hast."

Ein gerissenes Lächeln lief über die Lippen des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. „'s waren die einzigen, die wir hatten."

„Schon klar." Die Stalltür öffnete sich und Malfoy trat heraus, fixierte den anderen mit einem verärgerten Blick. Er trug jetzt ein einfaches Hemd und eine lockere Hose. Kleidung, in der Harry sich den anderen nie hätte vorstellen können.

Ja ja, schon klar, erbärmliche Visualisierungsqualitäten.

Dann wandte sich der Blonde ihm zu.

„Überleg dir etwas. Wir sprechen uns dann morgen noch einmal." Mit diesen Worten packte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ mit Zabini – der Harry noch einen letzten, neckenden Blick zuwarf, seine Daumen und Zeigefinger zu einem Herz formte und „love is in the air" sang – den Waschraum.

Harry sackte zusammen und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

Zabini hatte recht. Es sah so aus, als hätte er eine alberne Schwärmerei für Malfoy entwickelt.

Ron würde Malfoy dafür töten. Und dann Harry.

**Next:**

**Interlude II: Kiss the Girl**

(1) Das... oder Adverbialbestimmung... bin mir da leider nicht so sicher. Wer es jedoch weiß (Deutschstudenten, die mich schon immer wegen meiner Orthographie oder meinem Ausdruck drangsalieren wollten – hier ist eure Chance!) bitte melden!

(2) außer in unserer Schule --°


	14. Interlude II: Kiss the Girl

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

'Kiss the Girl' … uh… 'Disney's Little Mermaid'(?)… wird das nicht von irgendeiner Boyband gesungen? Ach Mist, davon gibt es ja auch zwei Versionen.

**Kommentar:** Hey Leute, ich habe wahrscheinlich eines der romantischsten Kapitel geschrieben, die es je in dieser FF gab. Leider ist es noch nicht an der Reihe, aber freut euch über ein bisschen sap im rechnet übernächsten Kapitel (Interlude III)

**Interlude II: Kiss the girl **

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Draco Malfoy**

Als Harry mit diesem Blick auf ihn zukam, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Falsch, das bald etwas nicht stimmen würde. Der Gryffindor musste noch nicht einmal den Mund aufmachen und Draco wusste, er würde nicht zustimmen – egal worum es ging.

Das erste Wort – das übrigens sein Name war – sagte ihm sofort, dass Harry nicht aufgeben würde, solange er ihn nicht überredet hatte – egal zu welchem Preis.

„Malfoy, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Zu sagen, dass der Angesprochene überrascht war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres, wahrscheinlich des Jahrhunderts – seit es Leben auf der Erde gab und ja, er schloss die Bakterien mit ein. Draco war überrascht, vielleicht. Verblüfft. Erschüttert. Beeindruckt. Schockiert, und vielleicht eingeschüchtert.

Er wünschte sich, er hätte den Satz aufgenommen.

Doch anstatt über seine Gefühle, sinnierte er doch lieber darüber, was passiert sein konnte, dass der Gryffindor zu ihm kam und einen für ihn doch recht untypischen Satz aussprach.

Der Slytherin dachte an die letzte Zaubertränkestunde zurück, hob dann die Augenbraue. Vielleicht hätte er keinen Nerolinektar in Harrys Zaubertrank mischen sollen, den besagter Gryffindor kurz darauf ausgetrunken hatte. Eigentlich hätte er aber nur Hautausschlag davon bekommen sollen, nichts Ernstes, wie zum Beispiel... Idiotie. Also eine neue Wirkung – Draco müsste das untersuchen...

Oder war er während des Quidditchtrainings auf den Kopf gefallen, nachdem Blaise den Besen des Dunkelhaarigen – mit Absicht – falsch fixiert hatte?

Oder—

„Deine Antwort?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige nervös, rieb sich über den Handrücken.

Erschüttert wie er war, schüttelte er schnell den Kopf, aber entgegen seiner Erwartung, wirkte Harry trotz dieser Antwort erfreut, denn der strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und schien kurz davor ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen.

Dann war er verschwunden, bevor Draco noch irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Hatte er das Richtige, bzw. aus seinem Blickwinkel, das Falsche gesagt?

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte seinen Weg fort. Was passiert war, war passiert. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass es kein zu großer Gefallen war, den er dem anderen tun würde, sonst müsste er im Nachhinein irgendetwas einfordern.

* * *

„Dafür schuldest du mir etwas," presste er heraus, sah den Gryffindor anklagend an. 

„Malfoy, du hattest zugestimmt, also führ dich jetzt nicht so auf!"

„Ich sagte bereits, dass es temporärer Wahnsinn war!"

„Das hilft dir auch nicht!"

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, knurrte leise und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Noch nie im seinem Leben hatte er so etwas getragen und wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er nie im Leben so etwas auch nur des kleinsten Blickes gewürdigt, wäre nicht dieser idiotische Gryffindor aufgetaucht und hätte die falsche Frage gestellt, sodass Malfoy falsch antwortete.

Welcher normale Mensch fragte auch schon: ‚Hättest du etwas dagegen?' anstatt ‚Würdest du das machen?'

Der Blonde drehte sich um, sodass er sich auch von hinten betrachten konnte, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. „Ich sehe aus wie ein mittelalterlicher Minnesänger."

Potters – ja, Potter, aufgrund dieser Sache waren sie wieder beim Nachnamen – Gesicht strahlte und er ging einen Schritt zurück. „Genau das, was ich erreichen wollte."

„Potter," knurrte Draco, sah den anderen direkt an. „Was soll diese Farce? Reicht es nicht, wenn ich da einfach rausgehe und singe? Und, für das Ego, warum überhaupt ich?"

Der Gryffindor musterte ihn prüfend, umkreiste ihn dann mit langsamen Schritten. „Warst du es nicht, der mir gesagt hatte, wenn du etwas machen willst, such dir den Besten dafür heraus?"

Draco erinnerte sich an einen Abend, an dem sie im Trophäensaal gehockt und die Schränke gereinigt hatten. Nachsitzen, versteht sich, Draco würde nie freiwillig etwas sauber machen – und obendrauf Zeit mit Potter verbringen, natürlich. Langsam kam ihm ins Gedächnis, dass er nach einer Hauselfe gerufen hatte, die sofort auftauchte und seine Arbeit übernahm.

„Ja, das war ich. Aber ich habe das nicht in diesem Zusammenhang gemeint."

Potter lächelte leicht, zupfte etwas an dem Kostüm, schüttelte plötzlich frustriert den Kopf, fuchtelte wirsch mit seinem Zauberstab und der Slytherin stand nur noch in seinen Boxershorts vor dem anderen. Während den das nicht störte, schien Potter sich abzuwenden und sein rotes Gesicht zu verstecken. Draco ließ sich lediglich auf das Bett des anderen fallen und betrachtete das Zimmer.

„So, der Aufzug hat dir nicht gefallen?", fragte er, hob etwas von Potters Nachttisch auf, drehte es leicht, inspizierte es und legte es mit einem Kräuseln der Nase zurück. „Oder siehst du mich nur gern halbnackt?"

„Malfoy!"

„Ich könnte auch ein Amorkostüm anziehen, wenn dir das besser gefällt." Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, stützte sein Kinn in die offene Handfläche, sah den anderen durch seine langen Wimpern hindurch suggestiv an. Er bemerkte wie Potter ihn kurz aus dem Augenwinkel musterte, seinen Blick dann aber wieder abwandte. Ein diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich auf die Lippen des Blonden, dann streckte er seine Arme aus und räkelte sich auf dem Bett, gab dabei leise, zufriedene Laute von sich.

„Malfoy!", rief der Gryffindor empört aus, während Draco in seinen Bewegungen inne hielt, dann unschuldig mit den Augen blinzelte. „Potter?"

Der Dunkelhaarige holte einmal tief Luft, wandte seinen Blick dann auf die ausgestreckte Figur im Bett. „Was... was würdest du anziehen?"

Er hatte nur auf diesen Satz gewartet. Draco sprang auf, formte ein paar Worte mit den Lippen und plötzlich stand er in einem weißen, enggeschnittenen Anzug und einer weißen engen Hüfthose vor dem Gryffindor, das blonde Haar nach hinten gegelt. Sein Blick richtete sich auf seine Füße, dann deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und ein paar weiße Schuhe ersetzten die schweren, schwarzen Stiefel.

Erst dann sah er auf den Gryffindor, der schockiert seine Augen öffnete, sich dann mit einem puderroten Gesicht abwandte.

Mit katzenhafter Eleganz kam er auf den anderen zu, sobald er dies bemerkte. „Gefällt es dir nicht," fragte er, umfasste die Schultern des anderen und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr vor. „Oder gefalle ich dir zu sehr?"

Potter kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, wandte sich aus dem Griff des anderen, musterte ihn dann. „Was hast du vor, mit diesem Outfit?"

„Lass das meine Sorge sein," meinte Draco grinsend. „Kümmere du dich um deinen kleinen Sidekick, ich werde mir Granger zur Brust nehmen, das heißt, natürlich nicht wörtlich. Wir wollen dich doch nicht eifersüchtig machen."

Bevor Potter Zeit hatte Protest einzulegen, mehr wegen des Eifersuchtskommentars als der anderen Bemerkungen, verließ der Blonde fröhlich das Zimmer und wanderte unbekümmert die Treppe herunter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor angekommen, sah er sich um, ignorierte dabei das Gemurmel, das seinetwegen ausbrach.

„Wo ist Granger?", fragte er, wandte sein Lächeln auf ein Mädchen, das sich mit ihrem Schulbuch Luft zufächerte. „In der Bibliothek!"

„Warum frage ich überhaupt?", fragte er sich selbst und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Kaum hatte er diese betreten, fand er auch schon das brünette Mädchen an einem der hinteren Tische sitzen. Das hieß, er sah hauptsächlich die hochgestapelten Bücher und vermutete, dass das gesuchte Mädchen dahinter zu finden war.

Er sollte auch nicht enttäuscht werden. Nicht unbedingt leise ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl, der dem Mädchen gegenüber stand, fallen, beugte sich dann vor. Er wartete geduldig darauf, dass die Gryffindor ihren Kopf hob, ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwerfend.

„Ich mache es kurz und schmerzlos, Granger." Ohne viele Worte richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das überraschte Mädchen, sagte dann laut und deutlich die Worte ‚_Ad Silentium Compellere'_(1). Granger versuchte dem Spruch auszuweichen, aber sie war zu langsam. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden bis sie aufsprang, ihren Mund bewegte, jedoch keinen Ton herausbekam.

„Jetzt, hör mir zu Granger," begann der blonde Junge grinsend, zog jedes Wort absichtlich in die Länge. „Ich vermute, dass du diesen Zauberspruch kennst," – sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig sagte, dass sie genau wusste, was das für ein Spruch war und sollte er ihn nicht bald aufheben, sie ihn nicht nur wieder ohrfeigen, sondern auch ins nächste Weihnachten hexen würde – „und bestimmt weißt du auch, wie man diesen Spruch wieder aufhebt. Demnach biete ich dir zwei Möglichkeiten an: Entweder du folgst mir oder du fällst hier auf deine Knie und küsst meine Schuhe." Er konnte förmlich ihre Wut spüren, genauso wie ihren Blutdurst, das hieß, sie war auf sein Blut aus, nicht auf irgendwelches. Doch er ignorierte das, erhob sich und verließ die Bibliothek. Er hörte Schritte und wusste, das Granger ihm folgte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie an eine Tür. Draco öffnete sie und sie betraten einen alten Klassenraum, der scheinbar schon länger nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Er rümpfte die Nase, machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und der Staub verschwand. Granger sah ihn aus überraschten Augen an, aber er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ausstattung des Raums. Mithilfe seines Zauberstabes entfernte er den Lehrertisch, sodass ein ununterbrochener Gang von einem Ende zum anderen Ende des Raumes entstand.

Er nickte zufrieden, positionierte einen Stuhl an die hintere Wand und ordnete Granger an, diesen zu besetzen. Widerwillig folgte sie seinem Befehl, setzte sich mit soviel Eleganz wie es für sie möglich war auf den alten, klappernden Stuhl, beobachtete ihn mit einem giftigen Blick. Gerade als sie ihren Mund öffnen wollte, erklang eine ihr bekannte, männliche Stimme von der Tür.

„Harry, ich versteh einfach nicht, was ich hier soll," erklärte das Wiesel, stieß mit einer Hand unerwartet die Tür mit voller Wucht auf, sodass Draco noch gerade zur Seite gehen konnte, damit er nicht von der schweren Holztür getroffen wurde – von denen hatte er mittlerweile genug. Der Rothaarige sah sich im Raum um, entdeckte dann Granger, die ihn überrascht ansah, dann ihre Lippen bewegte.

„Was? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen," meinte Weasley, ging auf sie zu. Dann knallte Draco plötzlich die Tür hinter ihm zu und er drehte sich erschrocken um, während Granger den Kopf schüttelte. Ein teuflisches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und bildete einen krassen Kontrast zu seinem engelhaften Aussehen.

„Harry?", wimmerte der Rotschopf, sah sich hilfesuchend nach dem anderen Gryffindor um. Draco währenddessen, positionierte einen Stuhl in einem Abstand von ein paar Meter gegenüber des brünetten Mädchens, lehnte sich elegant dagegen und musterte den panischen Sidekick, bis er dessen Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

„Weasley," sagte er in einem fast erfreuten Ton.

Die Augen des anderen weiteten sich verängstigt.

Das Grinsen des Blonden weitete sich ebenfalls. „Nun, Weasley, um es simpel für dich darzulegen, deine kryptomere Kameradin dort," seine Hand deutete lässig zu dem brünetten Mädchen, das endlich bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen konnte, „steckt in einer prekären Situation – sozusagen."

Das Nagetier warf einen kurzen Blick auf Granger, dann streckte er seinen Rücken durch und musterte den Blonden mit etwas, das Hass sehr nahe kam. Draco schien nicht besonders ängstlich, schlenderte nur gemütlich um den Stuhl. „Setz dich," forderte er den anderen auf, doch der warf nur einen skeptischen Blick auf den Stuhl, als würde er befürchten, das wackelige Ding würde unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen. Ehrlich gesagt, Draco würde es nicht wundern, bei dieser Statur. Die des Stuhls, verstand sich.

Der Slytherin fackelte nicht lange, als er bemerkte, dass der andere sich wirklich nicht auf den Stuhl setzen würde und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Mit einer erprobten Bewegung schwenkte er seine Hand und binnen weniger Sekunden war Weasley nicht nur erstarrt, sondern saß auch schweigend auf dem Stuhl.

Kaum dass der Rothaarige saß, setzte eine ruhige Musik ein, wurde von ein paar Männerstimmen verstärk. „Now you listen," forderte Draco, sah die beiden mit einem entzückenden Lächeln an. „I'm gonna tell you something." Schwungvoll stellte er sich hinter den Gryffindor, stützte sich auf der Stuhllehne ab und beugte sich über die Schulter des verängstigten Jungen. „There you see her," sang er mit einer leichten Kinnbewegung in Grangers Richtung. „Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say," unbewusst schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Blonden, kannte er die Gryffindor wenigstens gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie immer irgendetwas zu sagen hatte. „But there's something about her." Die Augen des brünetten Mädchens weiteten sich und ihre Lippen bewegten sich – wahrscheinlich um Injurien auszusprechen. Dracos Stimme hob sich lediglich erfreut. „And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna," er senkte seine Stimme zu einem angenehmen Bariton, flüsterte in das Ohr des Jungen, so dass das Mädchen ihn nicht hörte, „kiss the girl!"

Draco spürte wie der verkorkste Romeo versuchte sich aus der Starre zu lösen, aber kläglich scheiterte. „Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do," sang er mit einem provokativen Lächeln, drehte sich um den Rothaarigen, sodass er direkt vor ihm stand und den Blick auf das Mädchen versperrte. „Possible she wants you, too, but there's one way to ask her." Draco warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten um die Reaktion des Mädchens zu überprüfen. Sie saß bewegungslos auf ihrem Stuhl – nein, diesmal hatte es nichts mit seinem Zauber zu tun – und sah sie überrascht an – oder, zumindest versuchte sie es, wenn die Röte in ihrem Gesicht sie nicht etwas – nach Draco – lächerlich wirken ließ. „And don't take a word, not a single word, go on and," erneut senkte sich die Stimme, nahm den suggestiven Ton an, "kiss the girl."

Das Gesicht des Jungen schien seinen Haaren Konkurrenz machen zu wollen, sobald Draco aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand und er das ebenso errötende Mädchen sehen konnte. Die Melodie wurde etwas schneller und erfreuter und ein „Sha-la-la-la-la-la" gesungen von obskuren Objekten – Dracos Geistern – leitete den Refrain ein.

„My, oh, my, look like a boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl," tadelte Draco, legte eine Hand an das Kinn und schüttelte melancholisch den Kopf.

„Sha-la-la-la-la-la."

„Ain't that sad, and ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl." Der Blonde stellte sich vor den Gryffindor, zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen Blick zurück. Als ließe er den beiden Zeit zum Überlegen, wurde der Refrain instrumental wiederholt, mit vereinzelten gesummten Einwürfen des Blonden, während er um die beiden herumschlich, die sich leicht beschämt zur Seite wandten und versuchten, nicht in das Gesicht des anderen zu sehen.

„She don't wanna be alone," rief Draco plötzlich aus, erhaschte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden, die dadurch nicht bemerkten, dass ihre Stühle sich immer näher kamen. Plötzlich standen sie sich direkt gegenüber und der Bann wurde aufgehoben, sodass sie sich hätten frei bewegen können, aber sie blieben weiterhin ruhig sitzen.

„Now's your moment, floating into the room," – er verzog leicht das Gesicht, weil er keine bessere Umschreibung für diese Textstelle hatte, aber die anderen schienen das nicht zu bemerken. Er beugte sich wieder zu den Jungen runter, flüsterte dann leise in sein Ohr: „Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better." Dann setzte sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf die Lippen des Blonden und die Gryffindor warfen ihm wage Blicke zu. Die nächsten Zeilen, die an Drohung und Erpressung erinnerten folgten. „She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl." Einfach ausgedrückt bedeutete der Satz: Entweder du küsst sie oder sie wird auf ewig schweigen.(2) Sobald die Hausfeinde das begriffen, sahen sie das grinsende Engelsimitat schockiert an, doch das wandte sich schon wieder ab.

„Sha-la-la-la-la-la."

"Don't be scared," reizte der Blonde den Gryffindork, der sich scheinbar vehement sträubte auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen um dem Mädchen näher zu kommen. „Go on and move your head. Go on and kiss the girl," forderte er mit ein bisschen mehr Nachdruck, aber der Rothaarige war wie erstarrt. Das hieß, plötzlich änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er strahlte etwas Selbstsicheres aus, als hätte er sich entschieden. Draco grinste siegessicher, doch während des zweiten „Sha-la-la-la-la-la" schien die Entschlusskraft zu sinken und der Rotschopf stockte leicht. „Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it now. You wanna kiss the girl."

Draco stellte sich erneut hinter den Jungen, sodass er aus dem Blickfeld des Jungen war und er sich auf das Mädchen konzentrieren konnte, das unsicher und angespannt auf dem Stuhl saß, den Blick manchmal abwandte, dann aber wieder auf den Rothaarigen richtete.  
"Sha-la-la-la-la-la."  
"Float along. Listen to the song. You wanna kiss the girl," sang er fast hypnotisierend, setzte eine etwas tiefere Stimme zur Beruhigung des Gryffindor ein, sang so leise, so dass der Rothaarige die Melodie mehr im Hinterkopf vernahm.  
"Sha-la-la-la-la-la."

"Let the Music play. Do what the music say," drängte er als er entschied, dass der Junge eindeutig viel zu lange brauchte um Granger zu küssen. „You gotta kiss the girl. You gotta...," wiederholte er eindringlich, versuchte seine Stimme einfühlsamer zu klingen zu lassen. „You gotta… You gotta kiss the —" Überraschender Weise streckte Granger plötzlich ihre Arme aus, zog Weasley zu sich runter und presste ihren Mund impulsiv auf die Lippen des Jungen. Leicht verwundert endete der Blonde den Satz mit „boy," beobachtete leicht amüsiert das wahrscheinlich neuentstanden Paar. Er wusste zwar schon immer, dass Granger dominanter war als Weasley, aber er hatte zumindest gedacht, dass der Gryffindor seinen Mann stand und nicht die Initiative eines Mädchens abwartete.

Sobald er bemerkte, dass die... Zweisamkeit der beiden Gryffindor intimer wurde und die Grenze des für ihn Ertragbarenerreicht hatte, schlich er unauffällig, aber mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen aus dem Raum. Im Gang wartete Potter – vielleicht konnte er ihn wieder Harry nennen – und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Der Beste, eh?", fragte Draco, stellte sich neben den Dunkelhaarigen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Sicher, aber Malfoy?"

„Hm?"

„Musstest du ihr die Stimme rauben?"

Der Blonde wandte sich teuflisch grinsend dem Gryffindor zu, schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, aber es hat mehr Spaß gemacht. Außerdem konnte sie mich somit nicht mit ihren Besserwisserkommentaren nerven."

„Malfoy," warnte Harry, sah ihn schockiert an, doch der Blonde lachte nur leise, schüttelte den gesenkten Kopf. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seiner Wange und er sah überrascht auf, blickte in das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen. Dieses nahm einen leichten Rotton an, musterte ihn aber weiterhin.

„Du solltest öfter lächeln, Malfoy. Damit siehst du attraktiver aus,"meinte Harry, ließ das Gesicht wieder los und wandte sich fluchtartig ab.

Draco sah ihm nur verwirrt nach, schob den rasenden Herzschlag und die leicht zitternden Hände auf Nachwirkungen des Adrenalinschubs durch das Singen.

Natürlich konnte es nur das Singen sein.

Mit Sicherheit.

**Next:**

**Ohne Dich**

(1) Erschien einmal in ‚Veritaserum'; ist ein Spruch, der die Stimme raubt. Übersetzt heißt es in etwa ‚Jemanden zum Schweigen bringen'.

(2) Ich weiß, nicht unbedingt eine Straftat, aber schulterzuckt


	15. Ohne Dich

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

'Ohne dich' ist von den Ärzten

**Kommentar:** CC-Lovers beware! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! räusper

**13. Ohne Dich **

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Erzähler**

Ja, es hatte eine Aufruhr unter den Schülern verursacht und ja, ein Mädchen verließ weinend die Große Halle, aber nein, es war überhaupt nicht Harry Potters Schuld.

Er hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt ... eh... gesungen.

Zumindest war das die Meinung, die von einem bestimmten Slytherin vertreten wurde.

Draco Malfoy mag ein Schläger im unkonventionellen Sinne gewesen sein, aber selbst er rühmte sich damit wenigstens die Mädchen aus anderen Häusern in Ruhe zu lassen – meistens.

Ginny Weasley war eine Ausnahme, genauso wie Hermine Granger und diverse andere Mädchen, die ihn verfolgten oder eben das Mädchen, das weinend die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Bei ihr... hatte es aber einen anderen Grund und das zuzugeben wäre peinlicher als vor der gesamten Schule zu verkünden, dass er noch immer mit einem Kuscheltier schlief. Ja, Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur hatte ein Kuscheltier in seinem Bett. Es hieß Toto, war eine Miniaturausgabe eines Greifs und DAS Kuscheltier schlechthin – als er fünf Jahre alt gewesen war.

Aber darum ging es nicht. Die Sache war Folgende: Draco hatte gewusst, dass es das Mädchen verletzen würde und er hatte gewusst, dass Potter wahrscheinlich die Wände hochklettern würde, aber er redete sich stur ein, dass es das Beste war – die Frage war nur: _Für wen_?

Nun noch eine kleine Information nebenbei, sollte man das Benehmen des blonden Jünglings nicht verstehen: Slytherin – wenn sie jemanden rächen wollten, den sie mochten – kannten keine Grenzen, sie wussten nicht, wann es genug war, wurden hauptsächlich blind von ihrer Rachgier getrieben.

Das war das Problem: unschuldige Personen konnten mit hineingerissen werden in den Strudel der bedrohlich Gefühle und alles, was ihm in dem Weg kam, würde ohne Gnade vernichtet werden.

Sie war subtil, sie war gerissen, sie war das Schlimmste, was einem Menschen passieren konnte – die Rache eines Slytherins.

Nun, das mochte eine Übertreibung sein – vor allem für Draco, der normaler Weise seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte -, aber es dient der metaphorischen Beschreibung der Umstände.

Auf jeden Fall war diese Rachgier der Grund, warum ein gewisser Gryffindor eine Wette verloren hatte. Dies hatte besagten Gryffindor schockiert, schließlich war alles für Dracos Niedergang vorbereitet gewesen – man nannte das, glaube ich, Ironie des Schicksals.

Jetzt aber zum Anfang unserer kleinen, amüsanten Geschichte:

Bangend nahm Harry die Nachricht entgegen, die ihm eine gereizte und nicht besonders nette Eule gebracht hatte. Schnell überflog er die Zeilen bis er zum Titel des Liedes kam – und atmete unweigerlich aus. Es war womöglich ein Liebeslied, aber immerhin besser als erneut die Rache für den blonden Slytherin durchzuführen. Etwas beruhigter wandte er sich dem Text zu.

Ein paar Sekunden später fragte sich Ron Weasley, warum sein bester Freund neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Die Frage war berechtigt, denn es war nicht normal ein Nickerchen auf dem Fußboden der großen Halle zu halten. Aber da es Harry war und Harry nie wirklich als ‚normal' bezeichnet werden konnte, wurde großzügig über die Abschweifung hinweggesehen. So kam es denn, dass der Gryffindor sich nach etwa drei Minuten hochbemühte, die Notiz wieder vor seine Augen führte, um den Schluss des Briefes zu lesen.

Eine Sekunde später fragten sich sämtliche Schüler der Großen Halle, warum Harry Potter fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hatte und dabei etwas von ‚hinterhältige, bösartige, niederträchtige, verlogene Schlange' murmelte.

Hermine Granger, die vorher einen Blick in den Brief geworfen hatte, als ihr Freund am Boden lag, seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenigstens ist es kein Gryffindor," murmelte sie und ihr rothaariger Freund sah sie fragend von der Seite an.

Besagte hinterhältige, bösartige, niederträchtige, verlogene Schlange befand sich zum Zeitpunkt des emotionalen Ausbruchs in ihrem Geheimraum, lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch, las gemütlich ein Buch über die Verstümmelung von Kriegsgefangenen in den Punischen Kriegen und hatte neben sich eine Schüssel mit Erdbeeren liegen, die es für Normalsterbliche zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht gab. Selbst das brutale Aufschlagen der Tür brachte ihn nicht dazu, sich von seiner Freizeitbeschäftigung abzuwenden.

„Potter," sagte er lediglich zur Begrüßung, blätterte eine Seite um und betrachtete interessiert das Bild eines ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alten Mannes, dem nicht nur der Kopf, sondern auch andere Glieder der menschlichen Anatomie fehlten. Dafür wurden diese aber geschickt durch Stäbe und seitlich gebogene Säbel ersetzt.

„Unästhetisch," entfloh es seinen Lippen und sein Kopf wandte sich Harry zu, der schweratmend an der Tür stand und ihn wütend ansah. „Findest du nicht auch?" Der Gryffindor ging nicht auf die Frage ein, kam nur mit langsamen Schritten auf den Blonden zu, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Bild.

„Malfoy!"

Der Slytherin sah überrascht auf, entschied sich, aufgrund des Tones des anderen, sich diesem zu widmen. Leise schlug er das Buch zu, legte es zur Seite und richtete sich auf.

„Warum?" war alles, was der Gryffindor fragte.

Ehrlich gesagt, Draco hatte mit einem Wutanfall gerechnet, er hatte erwartet angegriffen zu werden, vielleicht sogar mit den Fäusten, aber die Frage kam überraschend.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen," antwortete er gelassen, sah dem anderen direkt in die Augen.

„Dann... werde ich es nicht machen." Harry warf den Brief auf die Couch, wandte sich zum Gehen um, wurde aber von einer Hand an seinem Handgelenk festgehalten.

„Wie du willst, Potter, aber du weißt, was du dann machen musst."

Ja, er wusste was er machen musste und er wusste, er würde daran nicht vorbeikommen. Seit dem Beginn ihres ‚Waffenstillstands' hatten sie beschlossen, dass, sollte jemand unfähig sein, eine Wettschuld auszuführen, er etwas ganz bestimmtes dafür tun müsste.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, doch Harry konnte dem Blick nicht standhalten. „Ich kann nicht," murmelte er leise. „Sie... sie war... sie hat—"

„—dich verletzt," vollendete der Blonde den Satz, ließ das Handgelenk los und stand auf. Saphirgrüne Augen verschmälerten sich nachdenklich, richteten sich auf den Slytherin, der sich wegdrehte um das Buch zurück in den Schrank zustellen. Draco spürte den fragenden Blick in seinem Rücken, wandte sich dem Gryffindor zu, ein leichtes sadistisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Außerdem konnte ich sie nie leiden und als Schulsprecherin ist sie überhaupt nicht geeignet. Mir gefällt es nicht, dass sie ohne Absprache mit den Vertrauensschülern versucht, ihre eigenen Pläne umzusetzen."

„Der Valentinstagball!"

„Exakt. Regt dich das nicht auch auf?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein kleines bisschen, vielleicht?"

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf, zögerlicher. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, in denen der dunkelhaarige Junge prüfend gemustert wurde, bis er letztendlich stöhnte und sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. „Selbst Hermine beschwert sich schon!"

Zufrieden kam der Slytherin auf den anderen zu, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. „Und dann kannst du nicht dieses kleine, harmlos Lied singen?"

„Das nennst du harmlos?", rief der Gryffindor aus, beobachte den anderen ungläubig dabei, wie er seine Fingernägel desinteressiert musterte. „Was hast du gegen diesen Valentinstagsball?"

„Er ist der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt."

Sie schwiegen erneut. Draco lehnte sich weiter gegen die Couch, hatte seine Hände locker an je einem Oberschenkel liegen. Harry bemerkt, dass er seine eigenen Hand nur um ein paar Zentimeter verschieben müsste um die des anderen zu berühren. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Obwohl der Slytherin ihm soviel antat, konnte er diese alberne Schwärmerei nicht abtun. Waren es masochistische Tendenzen?

„Es ist natürlich deine Wahl, ob du lieber das Lied singst oder" – hier senkte er seine Stimme verschwörerisch – „du weißt-schon-was machst," begann Draco plötzlich, legte seine Hand auf die des Gryffindor, beugte sich vor, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Harry sah ihn schockiert an, versuchte die Berührung zu ignorieren – wahrscheinlich bemerkte der Blonde noch nicht einmal den Körperkontakt.

„Potter," setzte Draco erneut an, energischer, „Harry."

Panisch sprang der Gryffindor auf, vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen sich und dem anderen. Der Slytherin nahm wieder eine distanzierte Haltung an und Harry hätte am Liebsten geschrieen.

„Ich werde sehen, wie du dich entscheidest – in einer Woche," sagte Draco in einem abweisenden Tonfall, deutete damit an, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Und eine Woche später sollte er seine Antwort bekommen. Eine Antwort, die ein Mädchen zum Weinen bringen und eine Aufruhr unter den Schülern von Hogwarts auslösen sollte. Harry Potter betrat die Halle, steuerte schnurstracks den Ravenclawtisch an und stellte sich hinter ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das sich überrascht umdrehte. Ein Flüstern ging durch die Halle, dann war es still.

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Harry Potter in die hübsche Cho Chang verliebt war, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nach dem ersten Kuss sitzen gelassen hatte und mit einem Hufflepuff angebändelt hatte. Die Spannung stieg, desto länger der Junge vor ihr stehen blieb und sie ansah, als würde er etwas in ihrem Gesicht suchen wollen. Nach einer Weile seufzte er enttäuscht, ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Weißt du Chang," – ein Keuchen ging durch den Raum aufgrund dieser doch recht unpersönlichen Anrede – „da gibt es etwas, das ich dir sagen muss."

Über die Lippen eines bestimmten Slytherins lief ein teuflisches Lächeln. Blaise Zabini, der neben ihm saß, bemerkte es und wich einen Zentimeter von ihm, suchte den Schutz von Gregory Goyle, der dabei war spitze Gegenstände aus der Reichweite des Blonden zu entfernen, während Vincent Crabbe nach dem Zauberstab des Blonden in den unendlichen Weiten der Robe zu fischen versuchte. Doch plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf die des anderen und Draco sah ihn mit dem gleichen teuflischen Grinsen an.

„Du hast ihn dazu gebracht, ‚freiwillig' etwas zu tun, das er normalerweise nicht macht, richtig?"

Der Blonde nickte, wandte seinen Kopf dann in die Richtung, in der der Gryffindor mit dem Mädchen stand.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich schon überfällig, aber, besser zu spät als nie, oder?"

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf in einer fragenden Geste leicht zur Seite, wahrscheinlich weil es bei ein paar Menschen niedlich wirkte, bei ihm aber nur den Eindruck von Demenz hervorrief.

„Hörst du zu," erkundigte sich Harry, während im Hintergrund eine heitere Musik anlief. Chang lächelte nur gutmütig, nickte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Wenn ich dich sehe wird mir schlecht." Der Aufprall einer Stecknadel auf dem Fußboden wäre ohrenbetäubend gewesen in der eintretenden Stille. Hermine hatte ihre Gabel fallen gelassen, Ron dagegen war von seinem Platz gerutscht. Harrys andere Freunde reagierten mit – nett ausgedrückt – Verwunderung, wenn die weit geöffneten Augen und das Innehalten in der jeweiligen Bewegung irgendein Hinweis waren. „Bei dem Gedanken an dich bekomm ich Ausschlag."

„Das—" begann das schwarzhaarige Mädchen stotternd, doch Harry ließ sich nicht unterbrechen, deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf eines der Fenster in der Halle, auf das sich daraufhin sämtliche Blicke richten. „Bitte spring doch aus dem Fenster, ich steh dann unten und ich freu mich auf den Aufschlag." Die Hände des Mädchen legten sich überrascht auf ihren Mund, und Harry beschlich der Gedanke, dass er abbrechen sollte, aber er hatte jetzt mit dem Lied angefangen und müsste es auch zu Ende bringen. Seufzend senkte er seinen Arm, stupste stattdessen mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Schulter. „Was haben deine Eltern der Menschheit angetan? Warum legst du dich nicht unter eine Straßenbahn?"

Ginny lief ein Lächeln über die Lippen, dann warf sie einen Blick durch die Halle. Anscheinend war sie—nein, Malfoy grinste ebenfalls zufrieden, während seine Freunde leicht eingeschüchtert neben ihm saßen. Sie bekam das Gefühl, dass der Slytherin irgendetwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte, aber es interessierte sie nicht weiter. Es wurde Zeit, dass Harry der Ravenclaw endlich einmal ins Gesicht sagte, was er gefühlt hatte, nachdem er diese brutale Abfuhr bekommen hatte.

„Du bist nicht zu ertragen, du bist so widerlich! Die Welt könnte so schön sein OHNE DICH!"

Ron hatte nach kurzer Zeit die gleichen Gedankengänge wie seine Schwester. Harry hätte nie den Mumm gehabt dem Mädchen die Meinung zu sagen, aber wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde – zum Beispiel durch die Wetten – konnte er seinen Gefühlen endlich einmal Luft machen und hatte sogar eine Ausrede dafür.

Nach einem kurzen Zwischenspiel, setzte Harry zur zweiten Strophe an, nahm etwas Abstand von der Ravenclaw. „Wenn du irgendwann Geburtstag hast, bitte ich dich sehr, mich einzuladen." Leicht verwirrt sah Hermine ihren Freund an. „Ich schenk dir ein paar Schuhe aus Beton, die ziehst du an und dann gehen wir baden." Die brünette Gryffindor rollte die Augen, hätte sie doch so etwas erwarten sollen. Desinteressiert nippte sie an ihrem Getränk, drückte dadurch ihr Missfallen dem Schauspiel gegenüber aus.

„Eine tote Qualle hat in etwa dein Niveau, mit der Visage wärst du Star in jeder Monstershow." Vom Slytherintisch kam eine leises Kichern und Harry und Chang wandten sich überrascht der Ecke zu, in der ein paar Fünftklässer saßen. Doch auch vom Gryffindortisch war ein Glucksen zu vernehmen. Irritiert sang Harry die letzten Zeilen, wandte sich dabei wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Fahr zur Hölle, fall tot um, begreifst du mich denn nicht? Die Welt könnte so schön sein OHNE DICH!"

Die Musik klang langsam aus und desto leiser sie wurde, desto feuchter schienen die Augen der Ravenclaw zu werden. Gerade wollte Harry seine Hand ausstrecken um sie auf die Schulter des Mädchens zu legen, als sie sich schluchzend abwandte und aus der Großen Halle stürmte.

Kaum dass sie draußen war, standen die Ravenclaw protestierend auf, warfen dem Gryffindor Worte an den Kopf, die er noch nicht einmal verstand – er ging einfach mal davon aus, dass es Beleidigungen waren. Die Slytherin stattdessen kicherten oder lachten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, was Harry etwas verwunderte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass, von allen Häusern, Slytherin zu den Ravenclaw den besten Draht hatte.

Die Gryffindor schienen geteilter Meinung zu sein. Während ein paar sich empört abwandten, lachten andere oder verhielten sich mehr desinteressiert. Die Hufflepuff dagegen wirkten alle leicht schockiert, als könnten sie nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Harry, die Aufruhr in der Großen Halle ignorierend, wandte sich ab, ging an Draco vorbei und verließ die Große Halle, warf Draco im Vorbeigehen einen Blick zu, der eindeutig ‚Zufrieden?' fragte.

* * *

Harry ging, das Portrait ignorierend und das Passwort murmelnd, durch die Holztür, von der er zur Abwechslung mal nicht gebissen wurde. In dem geheimen Raum angekommen, lag der Slytherin schon wieder ausgestreckt auf der Couch und las ein Buch mit dem sympathischen Titel ‚Lexikon der Todesarten'. Auf den sanft rosa Lippen lag ein leichtes, schadenfrohes Lächeln, dann entwich ein Laut, den Harry als ein Kichern bezeichnen würde. Da Malfoys nicht kicherten und Harry sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, dass Draco kicherte, ignorierte er es. 

„Hey, Potter. Hast du schwarzen Humor?", fragte der Slytherin plötzlich. Harry, der nicht wusste, dass der andere Junge ihn bemerkt hatte, zuckte unauffällig zusammen, ging dann auf die Couch zu und schob die Beine des Blonden auf den Boden. Malfoy richtete sich wortlos auf und machte es sich neben dem Dunkelhaarigen bequem, sah aber noch immer nicht auf. „Es gibt einen Darwin-Award, der an die Hinterbliebenen eines Menschen übergeben wird, der auf besonders skurrile – also dumme – Weise gestorben ist. Unter anderem wird hier aufgelistet ein Pole, der wettete, dass er sich eine Kugel in den Kopf schießen könnte. Nun ja, er hat die Wette gewonnen. Oh, und dann gibt es einen Professor, der lieber zu Fuß ging, weil ihm Autos zu gefährlich waren und dann von einem herabfallenden Ast erschlagen wurde—"

„Äh... Malfoy?", unterbrach ihn Harry, obwohl er die letzte Geschichte ganz ironisch fand... oder gerade deshalb. Er bekam langsam Angst wie ein Slytherin zu werden – und das wollte er nicht. „Ich habe eine neue Idee."

Der blonde Junge wandte sich ihm abwartend zu, sagte aber nichts.

Harry holte eine kleine Flasche mit einer gold-gelben Flüssigkeit heraus. Bei näherem Betrachten fiel der weiße Strudel in der Mitte des Glases auf und Malfoy hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Die ist gerade gebraut worden," stellte er fest, rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Und wenn sie ordentlich wäre, müsste die Flüssigkeit golden sein und nicht gold-gelb." Der Gryffindor fühlte sich leicht unsicher unter den forschenden Blick des anderen, sagte aber nichts. „Wer hat sie gebraut?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen."

Malfoy stand auf, baute sich vor ihm auf, packte leicht seinen Kragen und zog ihn vor. „Potter, weder du noch ich würden einen Zaubertrank trinken, wenn wir nicht wüssten, von wem er ist. Ich riskiere nicht gern mein Leben. Trotzdem der Zaubertrank vielleicht nicht perfekt aber dennoch von einer guten Qualität ist, was mich aber nicht dazu bringt, ihn zu trinken—"

„Das Veritaserum—"

„—hast du von Snape geklaut, das wusste ich, ansonsten hätte ich es nicht getrunken."

„Das wusstest du?"

„Potter, Snape behandelt euch Gryffindor schlecht, aber wenn er auf die Slytherin losgeht, ist eindeutig etwas passiert. Also habe ich ihn gefragt. Ach, so nebenbei, er sagte, wenn er herausfände, wer es gewagt hatte, etwas von ihm zu stehlen, würde er diese Person verhexen, vergiften, verprügeln, treten, rösten, häuten und, sollte sie dann noch leben, am lebendigen Leibe und ohne Narkose kastrieren – auf Muggel-Art."

Die Augen des Gryffindors weiteten sich in Horror, doch er sagte noch immer nichts. Malfoy seufzte lediglich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Okay, entgegen meines Instinktes und Selbsterhaltungstriebes, werde ich dir – einem Gryffindor – vertrauen. Unter einer Bedingung!"

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sah ob des ernsten Tons überrascht auf, sagte aber nichts.

„In dem sehr wahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich verliere, wirst du es nicht ausnutzen."

Draco sah ihn lange unverwandt in die Augen, schien etwas in ihnen zu suchen. Harry schluckte, erwiderte dann selbstsicher den Blick. Er war dabei den Mund zu öffnen und etwas zu erwidern, als Draco seine Hand hob und ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Bevor du antwortest, sage das Wort Iurandum."

Harry verstand nicht, nickte aber mit dem Kopf und begann erneut. „Iurandum. Ich verspreche es Malfoy, ich werde die Situation nicht ausnutzen," meinte er, etwas verunsicherter aufgrund der Unterbrechung

Plötzlich vibrierte sein Zauberstab. Verwunderte holte er ihn aus seiner Tasche und musterte ihn irritiert, dann erschien ein kleines weißes Licht an der Spitze, das nach wenigen Sekunden eine Lichtbahn zu Dracos Zauberstab aufbaute und sich mit dessen Spitze verband.

„Was...?"

„Ein Zaubererversprechen, Harry, darf nicht gebrochen werden," beantwortete Draco die ungestellte Frage und Harry wusste, dass der Blonde es, da er seinen Vornamen benutzte, ernst meinte.

„Iurandum, ist das Zaubererversprechen?"

Der Slytherin nickte nur, wartete darauf, dass das Licht langsam erlosch, steckte dann seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Tasche.

„Was passiert, wenn das Versprechen gebrochen wird?"

Draco sah ernst auf, sah Harry durchdringlich an. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das Versprechen nicht brechen wirst. Deshalb musst du das nicht wissen."

Harry seufzte etwas unzufrieden, lehnte sich dann an die Couchlehne zurück.

„Wie geht's dir eigentlich, jetzt nach dem Singen?", fragte der Blonde plötzlich. Harry sah ihn überrascht an, hätte nicht mit der Frage gerechnet. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, stockt dann aber.

Ja, wie fühlte sich unser Gryffindor Held eigentlich?

„Irgendwie..." Harry lächelte zaghaft. „Irgendwie besser. Aber ich glaube, ich sollte mich bei Cho entschuldigen – sobald sie sich beruhigt hat." Er sah unsicher auf, bemerkte den ausdrucklosen Blick in den silbergrauen Augen des anderen Jungen.

„Hm," antwortete Draco, wandte sich dann um und ging, bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Ach, sag Granger sie soll des nächste Mal mehr Patchouly verwenden, wenn sie den Trank braut," hörte er Malfoy noch rufen, bevor sich die Tür schloss.

Harry schmunzelte leicht, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Dann richtete er sich auf und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Kaum dass er ihn verlassen hatte, wurde er zurück gestoßen und mit einer Hand gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Potter," raunte das Mädchen mit einem lasziven Grinsen, nahm dann ihre Hand von der Schulter. Er sah sie irritiert an, verschränkte dann verärgert die Arme vor der Brust als er sie erkannte – Das Grauen.

Nun passierte es mindestens einmal wöchentlich, dass das besagte Mädchen vor ihm auftauchte und meistens waren es fundamentale Konstellationen in denen er zu diesem Zeitpunkt steckte – einem Zeitpunkt wie diesem. Typisch war es auch für diese Begegnungen, dass ein plötzlicher Wechsel im Lauf der Geschichte entstand – meistens änderten sich temporär seine Gefühle negativ für Malfoy.

Harry hatte keine Lust darauf.

„Warte," rief sie aus, als er dabei war sich an sie vorbei zudrängeln. Mit einer unglaublichen Kraft packte sie den Jungen am Arm und drückte ihn zurück gegen die Wand, hielt ihm den Zauberstab unter das Kinn und zischte ein paar Worte, die er nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, halt still," wiederholte sie, lächelte dann zufrieden. „Ich habe nur einen kleinen Tipp für dich." Er sah sie irritiert an, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, riss er sich los und ging weiter. „Hör ein bisschen auf dein Unterbewusstsein," rief sie ihm nach. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt kurz inne, lief dann aber kopfschüttelnd weiter.

Sobald er außer Sicht war, tauchte ein Geist neben dem Mädchen auf und grinste hinterhältig. ::Unterbewusstsein, eh?:: fragte er, lachte dann. ::Habe ich also einen neuen Auftrag?::

„Nein," antwortete das Grauen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Der erste Domino-Stein wurde umgekippt, der Rest fällt von allein."

Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des Mädchens aus und sie setzte sich in Bewegung, freute sich schon auf den Valentinstagsball, der nicht ganz so unspektakulär werden würde, wie manch einer denken konnte.

**Next:**

**Interlude III: Chfil/MS **


	16. ChfilMS

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

"Can't help falling in love" – UB40; denkt ihr etwa, ich nehme die Version von den A-Teens, bin ich irre? Das Original ist doch TAUSEND Mal besser.

„Mad Season" – Matchbox 20; ich gebe es ehrlich zu, als ich es das erste Mal gehört hatte, fand ich es nicht so berauschend, aber... hach, ich habe mich nun mal in das Lied verliebt

**Kommentar:** Ehrlich gesagt habe ich dieses Kapitel zig Mal umgeschreiben, weil mir das einfach nicht gefallen hat und es gefällt mir immernochnicht!!! . " Mal davon abgesehen, dass meine Beta mich köpfen könnten, auf Grund des ständigen Umschreibens, bin ich kurz davor mich aus dem nächsten Fenster zu stürzen. Ich bettel selten um Kommentare, aber dieses Mal möchte ich wirklich ein paar schlechte Kritiken hören (selbst wenn ihr dahinter schreibt „Ich liebe dich und diese FF trotzdem") XD Bitte tut mir den kleinen Gefallen °

Ach und wo ich eh gerade dabei bin: ich möchte **Sidestorys zu „Egoist" ** schreiben. Aber wenn das niemanden interessiert kann ich es auch lassen. Es würde dann so aussehen, dass die anderen Hogwarts-Schüler etwas singen würden, es gäbe ein paar Pairings (ja, Harry und Draco würden auch auftauchen . Wenn auch nicht so häufig). Sagt mir wenn ihr Interesse habt, das läuft übrigens demokratisch ab, Mehrzahl gewinnt!!!

Außerdem (man habe ich viel zu sagen -.-") möchte ich eine **Story schreiben „Wie alles Begann" ** zu „Egoist". Wiederum, wenn Interesse besteht bitte sagen!

**Interlude III: Chfil/MS **

**Point of View: 3rd Person; Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter**

Zur Vorbereitung des Valentinstags – der dieses Mal auf einen Mittwoch fiel – wurden die Nachmittagsstunden gestrichen, sodass sich die Vertrauensschüler und einige Freiwillige um die Gestaltung der Großen Halle kümmern und den Ablaufen noch einmal besprechen konnten. Malfoy übernahm – zusammen mit Parkinson – den gestalterischen Aspekt, während Ron und Hermine zusammen mit Ernie MacMillan und Laura Madley – eine engagierte Hufflepuff – die Planung überarbeiteten. Ab und zu konnte Harry seine Freunde streiten hören und freute sich, am anderen Ende der Halle zu sein. Andererseits war das Streitgespräch zwischen Parkinson und Malfoy auch nicht so berauschend wie man hätte denken können. Während Parkinson stur darauf bestand die Wände der Halle pink einzufärben – „Mit einem Touch von Dunkelrot," wie sie selbst immer wieder andeutete – wollte Malfoy nichts davon hören und blieb bei der Originalfarbe.

Letztendlich konnte sich Malfoy mit der Hilfe von Graham Pritchard – ein außergewöhnlich willensstarker Slytherin – durchsetzen und das blonde Mädchen verließ geschlagen das Schlachtfeld. Als sie an Harry vorbeikam, hielt sie inne, wandte sich ihm zu und begann zu sprechen.

„Er kann so stur sein," beschwerte sie sich, nahm dem Gryffindor eine Schachtel mit rosa Girlanden ab und stellte sie auf den Boden. „Dabei würden die Wände so viel besser wirken, aber nein, Mister Ich-weiß-wovon-ich-rede-und-habe-sowie-so-mehr-Ahnung-als-du vertraut meinem Sinn für Stil natürlich nicht."

Der blonde Slytherin sah bei diesen besonders laut ausgesprochenen Worten in ihre Richtung, wandte sich dann aber gleichgültig ab und beschäftigte sich mit irgendwelchen Notizen. Parkinson seufzte, spielte dann mit den Girlanden. „Er nannte dich meistens so, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er der INFANTILE PENNÄLER!"

Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, suchte dann in seinen Taschen nach einem vier Zentimeter großen Buch. Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er es kurz an, murmelte dabei ein paar Worte und es vergrößerte sich magisch. „In facto, infallibel, infam, Infant... eh... Adel?"

Parkinson beobachtete ihn amüsiert, lächelte dann. „Ein Wort weiter," sagte sie und Harry wandte sich errötend ab. „infantil kindlich..." Mit einem Mal Schlug er das Buch zu, verkleinerte es wieder und steckte es zurück, ersparte es sich, das andere Wort nachzuschlagen. „Also eine Beleidigung," stellte er trocken fest, hatte auch mit nichts anderem gerechnet.

Das blonde Mädchen half ihm eine Weile und sie versuchten zusammen die Girlanden an der Decke zu verteilen – Parkinson gab Anweisungen, Harry führte sie aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er ab und zu, dass Malfoy sie dabei beobachtete, aber immer wieder von ein paar Schülern angesprochen wurde und sich abwandte um ihnen zu helfen – in den meisten Fällen aber, aufgrund ihrer Inkompetenz, um sie zu beleidigen, sogar die Slytherin.

„Draco steht nicht auf Kitsch," verkündete Parkinson plötzlich, sah zu ihrem Freund, der dabei war einen Hufflepuff zusammen zustauchen, weil dieser die Dreistigkeit besaß, ein riesiges rotes, Herz über den Lehrertisch zu hängen. „Außerdem hasst er den Valentinstag und verabscheut pink, Herzen und pinke Herzen."

„Is' mir neu," antwortete der Dunkelhaarige, befestigte die letzte Girlande an der Decke.

Die Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern, betrachtete dann ihr Meisterwerk. „Jetzt nur noch pinke Wände."

„Untersteh dich," rief Malfoy von der anderen Seite der Halle.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich gesagt habe!"

„Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, Pansy Parkinson, und ich verspreche dir, wenn du die Wände pink färbst, dann hex ich dich ins nächste Jahrtausend."

„Weißt du, was das Traurige an dem Satz ist," fragte sie den Gryffindor, wandte ihren Blick aber nicht von dem gereizten Slytherin. Er schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf. „Er meint es ernst."

Harry lachte, machte sich dann zusammen mit Parkinson unter den forschenden Blick Malfoys auf die Suche nach einer anderen Truhe, die noch geleert werden müsste.

Nach zwei Stunden war die gesamte Halle zur Zufriedenheit eines Slytherins komplett non-sentimental geschmückt – mit der Ausnahme von dezent platzierten rosa Girlanden und pastellrosa Herzen mit weißen Flügeln, die unkontrolliert durch die Halle fliegen konnten.

„Dezent, aber geschmackvoll," kommentierte Parkinson verdrießt, wandte sich von dem selbstgefällig grinsenden blonden Jungen ab und hakte sich bei Potter unter den Arm. Ein paar Schüler, die die überraschende Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden bemerkten – Harry wusste selbst nicht, wo sie herkam oder warum Parkinson so freundlich zu ihm war – tuschelten miteinander, beobachteten dann Malfoy, dem das Schauspiel der Zuneigung nicht zu stören schien.

„Seid ihr eigentlich wieder ein Paar auf dem Ball?", fragte Harry schnell den blonden Slytherin, der dabei gewesen war, ein paar der flatternden Herzen zu eliminieren.

„Ich geh nicht hin."

„EH?"

Die beiden Slytherin sahen den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor Helden überrascht an. Dieser versuchte den Mund wieder zu zubekommen, räusperte sich dann leicht und sah zu Parkinson. „Mit wem gehst du denn?", fragte er, tat so als machte er sich mehr Sorgen um die Begleitung des Mädchens als über die Abwesenheit des blonden Slytherin.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht mit Bitzy."

„Bitzy?"

„Zabini," antwortete Malfoy knapp dem Dunkelhaarigen, war dabei seinen Zauberstab herauszuziehen und auf ein flatterndes Herz zu richten, das ihm schon seit Minuten um den Kopf flog und das er verzweifelt versuchte wie eine Fliege wegzuschlagen.

„Malfoy," rief ein brünettes Mädchen plötzlich aus, umklammerte aus heiterem Himmel das Handgelenk des anderen. „Du musst zum Ball gehen." Die anderen drei musterten sie abwertend, doch sie schien sich davon nicht abschrecken zu lassen, verstärkte nur ihren Klammergriff.

„Warum?", fragte er kühl, entriss sich der Hand und rieb die berührte Stelle mit einem Ende seines Mantels ab. Harry rollte die Augen, musste dennoch leicht schmunzeln.

„Nun ja, du bist Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur, der Inoffizielle Anführer Von Haus Slytherin! Herr Der Schlangen! Eiskönigin Von Hogwarts! ..eh... Prinz Von Slytherin! Du darfst nicht fehlen! Jeder erwartet doch nur deinen eleganten Auftritt."

„Darling, sie hat recht," beteuerte Parkinson. „Du darfst nicht fehlen, alle würden dich missen."

„Ich nicht," kam es plötzlich vom anderen Ende der Halle. Sie wandten sich um und sahen Hermine, die Ron den Mund zuhielt, der wiederum mit einer Hand an seinem Hinterkopf rieb und ihr böse Blicke zuwarf, die unter dem wütenden Blick des Mädchens zu schwinden schienen.

Malfoy hob seinen Arm und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das flatternde Herz in seiner Nähe. Die anderen wandten sich ihm zu. „Man kann jedem Gegenstand einen _Auscultare-carmen_(1) anheften." Sein Blick fügte die Worte ‚ihr Idioten' an, sodass er sie nicht aussprechen musste.

„Was—"

„Du musst mit zum Ball. Bitte. Bitte," bettelte Das Grauen beständig weiter, ließ Harry nicht einmal seine Frage ‚Was ist _auscultare-carmen?_' aussprechen.

„Auf keinen Fall," antwortete Malfoy und wandte sich ab, verließ den Raum. Parkinson sah ihm nach, wandte sich dann um. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du vorhast," meinte sie mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln, „aber keine Sorge, Harry," – falls ihr euch wundert, ja, Harry wäre wirklich fast an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben – „Er wird kommen." Ihr Blick nahm etwas überaus Diabolisches an und die anderen beiden wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. „Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Mit diesen Worten folgte das Mädchen dem blonden Jungen. Harry sah ihr noch eine Sekunde nach, dann wandte er sich an das brünette Mädchen, das versuchte sich unauffällig zu entfernen.

„Was hast du nun schon wieder geplant?", fragte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Moi?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Wer ist denn derjenige, der hier etwas geplant hat? Ich jawohl nicht."

„Woher—"

„Ich bin allwissend," sagte sie, warf sich in Pose – Hand an Kinn, Arm auf den anderen abgestützt etc. – und eine unerklärliche Brise ließ ihr Haar wehen, sodass ihrer Gestalt etwas Mysteriöses innewohnte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich ab und ließ das Mädchen in dieser Position verharren, bis sie registrierte, dass der Gryffindor weggegangen war und alle Schüler ihr einen seltsamen Blick zuwarfen.

* * *

Nachdem Draco einigermaßen akzeptable zu spät die angefüllte Halle betreten hatte, drehte er sich zu seiner Begleitung und sah sie mit einem durchdringenden und leichthin angsteinflössenden Blick an. „Warum bin ich hier?", fragte er die kleine Blondine, doch diese grinste nur erfreut und drückte sich weiter an seinen Arm.

„Weil deine Mutter geschrieben hat."

Der Slytherin antwortete nicht darauf, erinnerte sich noch immer an den Heuler, den er von einer Hauselfe seiner Mutter bekommen hatte. Draco konnte nicht direkt sagen, woher seine Mutter wusste, dass er dem Ball nicht beiwohnen wollte, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die klammernde Pansy.

„Da sind Milli und Bitzy!", rief sie plötzlich aus, zog ihn am Arm in die gezeigte Richtung. Ohne den obligatorischen Protest einlegen zu können, kam er vor den beiden Slytherin zum Stehen, musterte dann die Brünette eingehend.

„Bist du mit Blaise hier?", fragte er sie, doch Millicent drehte nur eingeschnappt ihren Kopf zur Seite, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem mit wahrscheinlich alkoholischer Bowle gefülltem Glas.

„Sie konnte nicht mit ihrem Freund kommen, weil ihr ihn malträtiert hättet," flüsterte Pansy ihm zu. Seine Augen verschmälerten sich und er sah sich im Raum um, versuchte eine Person zu finden, die das Mädchen beobachtete. Doch die einzigen Personen, die auf die kleine Gruppe achteten, waren Harry Potter und seine beiden Freunde. Der Gryffindor hatte einen überraschend zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, obwohl er scheinbar ohne Begleitung gekommen war, und die drei jugendlichen Gryffindor hoben wie zum Gruß ihre Gläser.

Draco hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass an diesem Abend noch etwas passieren sollte – und dass er da mit hereingezogen werden würde. Zumindest sagte das sein Slytherin Instinkt und der täuschte ihn nie.

Eine Stunde, in der der Slytherin mindestens vier Mal mit Pansy und einmal mit Blaise – fragt nicht – tanzen musste, verging, doch noch gab es kein Anzeichen, das seine Vorahnung bestätigte.

Dann betrat Harry Potter die Bühne.

„Draco!", rief Vincent aus, wandte sich dem blonden Jungen zu. „Kannst du ihn nicht wenigstens einmal in Ruhe lassen?"

„Vincent?"

Der Slytherin hob die Augenbraue, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe die letzte Wette verloren... und die Wettschuld muss ich erst Morgen einlösen."

Seine Freunde sahen ihn überrascht an, wandten dann ihren Blick auf den Gryffindor, der kurz mit der Band gesprochen hatte, dann aber ein Mikrophon in die Hand nahm und sich in die Mitte der Bühne stellte.

„Dieses Lied ist für eine ganz bestimmte Person," hallten die Worte in der Halle wieder und lösten ein lautes Gemurmel aus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt, dass ich dich meine, aber dennoch..." – seine Stimme senkte sich und die Anwesenden folgten seinem Blick, versuchten die angesprochene Person auszumachen – „...dennoch hoffe ich, dass du es verstehen wirst."

Draco sah den Gryffindor überrascht an, war kurz davor sich ebenfalls umzusehen. Er hatte seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres sehr viel Zeit mit dem Dunkelhaarigen verbracht und nie auch nur die Andeutung eines Schwarmes aus den Worten des anderen gehört.

Ein leichtes Anticken holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Pansy lehnte sich zu ihm hoch, wandte aber ihren Blick nie von der Bühne. „Draco, Darling, ich glaube, er sieht zu dir."

„Pansy, Darling," begann er, lehnte sich zu ihr. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin nicht die einzige Person in der Halle. Sowohl vor als auch hinter mir stehen Personen, die in Frage kommen könnten."

„Draco, Darling," mischte sich Blaise ein, lehnte sich über die andere Schulter des Blonden. „Er sieht eindeutig zu dir."

Bevor der Slytherin zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, begann der Gryffindor auf der Bühne zu sprechen, wurde von einer unauffällig ruhigen Melodie begleitet. „Wise men say, only fools rush in." Der Blick des Jungen wandte sich ab und er sah auf die Bühne, schien sich Mut zu machen. „But I can't help, falling in love with you."

Während das Schlagzeug einsetze und ein kurzes Intro folgte, ging ein Seufzer durch die Halle, der hauptsächlich von den weiblichen Anwesenden hervorgerufen wurde. Harry währenddessen warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Freunde, die ihn recht überrascht musterten, dann ihren Blick auf Malfoy richteten und nicht besonders glücklich auf den Blonden zugingen.

Er hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun.

Plötzlich wurde die Melodie etwas lauter und lebhafter. „Wise men say, only fools rush in," wiederholte Harry die ersten Sätze, lächelte dabei etwas nervös. „But I can't help, falling in love with you."  
„Malfoy!"

„Ich habe nichts damit zu tun," sagte er, bevor Granger ihn anklagen konnte. „Ich hatte die letzte Wette verloren, okay? Nicht Potter!"

Die beiden Gryffindor sahen ihn skeptisch an, bis sie bemerkten, dass Draco ihnen nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde, da er viel zu fasziniert von der Vorstellung des Dunkelhaarigen war.

„Shall I stay, would it be a sin."

„Er redet von dir," murmelte Pansy.

„Eindeutig," bestätigten Dracos restliche Freunde unisono, während Granger und Weasley sie angewidert ansahen.  
„If I can't help, falling in love with you."  
"Klappe," reagierte der Blonde etwas spät, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verschmälerte genervt seine Augen. Von wem könnte Harry singen?

„As if a river flows, and deep to the Sea, that is so we go, somethings" – beim letzten Wort fiel die Band mit ein, begleitete den Gryffindor – "are meant to be."

Mädchen quiekten, wie sie es immer bei den Worten 'Liebe' und 'Vorsehung' in einem Satz taten – selbst wenn es indirekt war. Wahrscheinlich war aber auch die Tatsache, dass Harry das Mikrophon vom Ständer gelöst hatte, einen Schritt vor dem Rand stehen geblieben war und seine Hand mit mehr Eleganz als Draco ihm zugetraut hätte, ausgestreckt hatte und auf jemanden im Publikum zeigte, der Grund für das Auslösen dieses Geräusches.  
"Take my hand, take my whole life too."

Die Mädchen seufzten wieder schwärmerischen, falteten ihre Hände und murmelten etwas von 'wie romantisch', während Draco am liebsten nach vorn gerannt wäre und die Hand genommen hätte. Wo dieser absurde und besonders abschreckende Gedanke herkam, wollte der Blonde aus reinem Selbstschutz gar nicht wissen.  
"For I can't help, falling in love with you."

Vielleicht war er krank.

„Das ist wahre Liebe," seufzte Blaise.

„Ist es nicht," grummelte Draco.

„Ihr macht mich krank," verkündete Weasley, wurde aber sofort von Granger vernichtend angestarrt. Draco kam es vor, als würde der Rothaarige von Sekunde zu Sekunde schrumpfen.  
"As if a river flows, and deep to the Sea, so it goes, somethings are meant to be," wiederholte der Gryffindor den Refrain, knüpfte dann ohne Pause die Wiederholung der dritten Strophe an. „Take my hand," – Draco beobachtete entsetzt, wie ein paar Mädchen versuchten, die Hand des Jungen zu ergreifen, doch der zog sie schnell zurück, musterte die Mädchen irritiert. „Take my whole life too, for I can't help, falling in love with you!"  
„Draco, wenn ich das einmal so frei sagen darf—"

„Darfst du nicht!"

Vincent sah ihn überrascht an, bemerkte dann die leicht geballten Hände und das deutliche, langsame Ein- und Ausatmen des Blonden. Dann lockerten sich die Fäuste und Draco schien gleichgültig und kalt wie eh und je.

„I can't help, falling in love with you."

„Draco," begann Gregory flüsternd.

„Ich bin lediglich irritiert, dass ich nicht weiß, von wem er redet."

„Also, manchmal," schnaubte Pansy entrüstet, sprach aber nicht weiter.

„I can't help, falling in love with you."

Draco legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf etwas schräg, beobachtete den singenden Gryffindor auf der Bühne, der ab und zu wage Blicke in ihre generelle Richtung warf, aber so ziemlich jeden meinen konnte.

„I can't help, falling in love with you," endete der Gryffindor, ließ die Musik ausklingen bevor er das Mikrophon wieder am Ständer befestigte, tief Luft holte, bevor er den Mut aufbrachte in das Publikum zu sehen.

Während die Mädchen vorn an der Bühne die Hände nach ihm ausstreckten, als wäre er ein Popstar aus irgendeiner bekannten Boygroup, schienen sich hauptsächlich die Slytherin auf Distanz zu halten, warfen fragende Blicke auf ihren inoffiziellen Anführer und warteten auf eine Reaktion... die allerdings ausblieb. Harry, der sich von dem Geschrei anscheinend nicht ablenken ließ, sah erneut in ihre Richtung, ließ dann leicht den Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn etwas – wie es scheint, so dachte Draco, reagierte die angesprochene Person nicht.

„Hey Potter!" Alle wandten ihren Blick auf ein Mädchen mit braunem Haar, das sich leicht aus der Menge hob und die Hände vor dem Mund faltete, sodass ihre Stimme lauter wirkte; von _Sonorus_ hatte sie wohl noch nie etwas gehört, dachte Draco abwertend.

„Die Holzhammermethode hat noch niemanden geschadet," – begann sie plötzlich zu schreien und alle sahen sie irritiert an – „und wenn immer noch keine Reaktion kommt" – sie nahm ihre Hände runter, drosselte ihre Lautstärke, da alle in der Halle leise wurden – „Dann mach es idiotensicher!"

Während anscheinend niemand diesen Hinweis verstand, lächelte Harry nur leicht und schnappte sich erneut das Mikrophon, wandte sich an die Band, die nur nickte, nachdem Harry ihnen irgendetwas zu gerufen hatte.

Harten Gitarrenklänge setzen ein, spielten das Intro, das sich irgendwie nicht nach einem romantischen Liebeslied anhörte.

„I feel stupid," sang der Gryffindor plötzlich und die gesamten Schüler warfen einen überraschten Blick auf ihn, murmelten leise, während Draco aufgrund des Satzes leicht schmunzelte. Genau in diesem Moment traf sein Blick Harrys und auf den Lippen des Gryffindors bildete sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln. „but I know it won't last for long. I've been guessing," sang der Dunkelhaarige weiter, wandte sich ab, sah dann wieder in seine Richtung und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Draco das ungute Gefühl, rot zu werden. „an' I coulda been guessin' wrong." Das Gesicht des Gryffindors wurde ernst und er schien sich am Mikrophon festzuhalten, als könnte er jeden Moment umkippen.  
"You don't know me now. I kinda thought that you should somehow." In diesem Moment trafen sich erneut ihre Blicke und Draco konnte in den saphirgrünen Tiefen etwas erkennen, was ihn leicht erschaudern ließ. Dann brach der Kontakt, weil der Junge auf der Bühne seine Augenlider senkte und mit einem leicht provokativen Grinsen die nächsten Worte sang. „Does that whole mad season got ya down?"

Die Augen des Slytherin weiteten sich überrascht, doch dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Er fühlte sich nicht angesprochen. Es könnte jeder aus der Halle sein und es war nur Zufall, dass ihre Augen sich getroffen hatten. Sicher. Er brauchte sich keine falschen Hoffungen machen...

„So why ya gotta stand there?", rief er plötzlich aus, ließ mit einer Hand den Ständer los und streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete auf ... jemanden. Einige drehten sich um, doch konnten sie nicht herausfinden, wen der Gryffindor-Held meinte. „Looking like the answer now?" Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Draco das Grauen, das ihn unverwandt ansah, als würde sie ihn mit den Blicken durchdringen wollen. Er ignorierte sie und wandte sich ab – mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„It seems to me - you'd come around! I need you now!" Die Mädchen vor der Bühne schrieen oder riefen ihm irgendwelche Worte zu, die der Gryffindor zu ignorieren schien, seine Blicke waren stur auf die Gruppe seiner Freunde und den Slytherin gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich war es unmissverständlich, vielleicht meinte der Gryffindor ihn ... oder einen der anderen Slytherin. Pansy zum Beispiel.

„Do you think you can cope."

"Oh, Goodie, eine Herausforderung," quietschte Pansy und stieß ihn leicht an. Er ignorierte sie, hatte Besseres zu tun, als sich mit seiner besten Freundin rumzuplagen.  
"You figured me out!"

Er spürte etwas, er wusste zwar nicht, was es war, aber es ging eindeutig von Harry aus. Etwas zog ihn zum Gryffindor hin und es waren ganz bestimmt nicht die Scheinwerfer, die Harry in einem neuen Licht zeigten, sondern etwas in der Stimme des anderen. Er hatte Harry nur einmal so singen gehört, aber das war wegen einer Wette. Dieses Lied sang er freiwillig und... für eine bestimmte Person.

„That I'm lost, that I'm hopeless."

Unwillkürlich schlich sich erneut ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Blonden, was auch prompt eine Reaktion des Gryffindor hervorrief. Doch kaum, dass er das bemerkt hatte, formte Draco seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich.

„I'm bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken. I come undone." Die Stimme schwächte langsam ab, wurde leiser und Harry entfernte sich etwas vom Mikrophon, lehnte sich dann wieder vor. „In this mad season."

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nahm wieder seine abwehrende Haltung ein. Harry sang das Lied für eine bestimmte Person und diese Person war mit Sicherheit nicht er – sein Rivale, angeblicher Todesser-in-Ausbildung, ein Slytherin und noch dazu der Sohn eines Mannes, der ihn tot sehen wollte und das am besten schon vorgestern! Und wenn er ihn meinte, spielte er nur mit ihm.

„I feel stupid - but I think I've been catchin' on." Widerwillig erschien erneut ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und auch Harry reagierte mit einem Zucken des Mundwinkels. So auffällig das wurde, desto gereizter machte es den Slytherin. Er wollte nicht über dieses Lied schmunzeln egal wie zutreffend es auch war und er wollte nicht, dass Harry auf seine Reaktion reagierte! „I feel ugly - but I know I still turn you on."

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich und es schien, als wäre er kurz davor zu ersticken, während er versuchte die Hyperventilation, die eine Folge dieser absurden Behauptung war, abzumildern.

"Oh mein Gott," stieß Ron plötzlich aus, verdeckte mit einer Hand sein Gesicht und beugte sich leicht vor, als würde er taumelnd zurückkippen. „Malfoy schmachtet für Harry. Ich glaube, ich übergebe mich gleich." Der blonde Slytherin wandte sich dem Rothaarigen zu, bemerkte dann die wissenden Blicke der anderen Slytherin. Sein Mund verschmälerte sich erneut zu einer geraden Linie und er wandte sich schnippisch.

„You grow colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around."

Pansy kicherte leise bei der passenden Textstelle, stoppte aber abrupt als sie den Gesichtsausdruck sah. Draco hatte sich ihr zwar nicht zugewandt, aber seine Miene verdüsterte sich offensichtlich und seine Augenbrauen verengten sich.  
"Will that whole mad season knock you down?", sang Harry weiter, doch Draco reagierte nicht darauf. „So are you gonna stand there? Are you gonna help me out?"

Der Kopf des Blonden schüttelte sich unmerklich auf die gestellten Fragen und er bemerkte, dass Millicent eine Hand auf seine legte, doch er schlug sie brutal weg,—  
"You need to be together now."

—wandte sich von Harry und von seinen Freunde ab, starrte irgendwo hin, nur nicht zu den anderen. Versuchte alles zu ignorieren.

"I need you now!"

Die Große Halle bebte. Alle starrten verblüfft auf Harry, der die letzen Worte weder gesungen noch gesprochen, sondern geschrieen hatte. Frustration war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Die Musik lief unbeirrt weiter und sobald Draco seinen Blick wieder auf den Gryffindor gerichtet hatte, schien der sich gefasst zu haben und setzte langsam an. „I come undone - in this mad season."

Harry sah in sein Publikum, suchte etwas. Erneut schien er nicht die erhoffte Reaktion zu finden, also ließ er leicht den Kopf hängen, sah dann aber plötzlich entschlossen auf. Mit einem Satz sprang er von der Bühne und Draco beobachtete ungläubig, wie der Gryffindor sich stur und mit einem – milde gesagt – genervten/wütenden Blick einen Weg durch die Schüler bahnte, aber weiter sang.

„Now I'm cryin' - isn't that what you want?"

Er wich einen Schritt zurück, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„And I'm tryin' to live my life on my own, but I won't."

Jemand näherte sich Draco von hinten und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Schulter, damit dieser nicht weiter zurückgehen, geschweige denn an Flucht denken konnte.

„No, at times - I do believe I am strong."

Harry kam auf sie zu.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

Weasley sah angewidert zur Seite und Granger beobachtete sie fasziniert.

„So someone tell me why, why, why, do I, I, I feel stupid?"

Kurz nachdem er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, kam er vor Draco und Pansy, die den Blonden an den Schultern hielt, zum Stehen, musterte sie. Dann, bevor überhaupt irgendjemand registrieren konnte, holte der Gryffindor aus und rammte seine Faust in den Bauch des Blonden. Danach verließ er ohne einen Blick zurück zuwerfen die Große Halle, während die Musik im Hintergrund weiterlief.

Draco krümmte sich leicht vor Schmerz, sah der davoneilenden Person verwundert hinterher. Normalerweise verdiente er die Wut seiner Mitschüler, aber in diesem Fall hatte er noch gar nichts gesagt, weder gelästert noch einen sarkastischen Kommentar abgegeben.

Alle anderen Schüler sahen dem Jungen-Der-Lebte ebenfalls verwundert nach, tuschelten leise untereinander.

„Pansy," begann der Slytherin, richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich glaube, Potter will etwas von dir."

„DRACO!"

Der Angesprochene warf einen kurzen, desinteressierten Blick auf das blonde Mädchen, wandte sich dann ab. „Ich werde mit ihm reden," war alles, was er sagte, bevor er die Große Halle verließ.

Der blonde Slytherin holte Harry kurz vor der Treppe, die zu dem Gryffindorturm führte, ein. Er folgte ihm noch ein paar Meter ohne ein Wort zu sagen und er hatte die Vermutung, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte, das er hinter ihm war, falls das Fluchen irgendein Hinweis war. Dann holte er langsam Luft.

"Hey Potter, nette Lieder," begann er unbeholfen.

Der Gryffindor reagierte nicht, ging einfach weiter.

„Für wen hast du sie gesungen?"

Harry reagierte noch immer nicht und Draco sah ihm verwundert nach. Aber davon würde er sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Er wusste, wie er die Hebel des Gryffindor betätigen musste, um eine Reaktion zu bekommen. „Es ist wirklich seltsam. Ich verbringe so viele Stunden mit dir, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer dein heimlicher Schwarm ist." Harry zuckte zusammen, hielt abrupt inne. Und über Dracos Lippen lief ein mürrisches Lächeln. „Vielleicht die kleine Weaslette? Nein, die ist für dich wie eine Schwester und außerdem mutierte sie letztes Jahr zu einem Vamp. So was wäre nichts für dich. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich vor allem beschützen kann, jemanden, der stark genug ist um sich allem zustellen, deinen Fans und Verehrern und deinen Depressionen." Harry drehte sich mit geweiteten Augen um, sah den Blonden erschrocken an. „Ich bin nicht dumm Potter. Deine Depressionen spüre ich, sobald du den Raum betrittst. Nur, wer wäre der perfekte Partner für dich? Granger ist zu rational. Brown zu oberflächlich. Parkinson zu slytherin. Patil," Draco rollte die Augen, als würde der Name allein schon keine Erklärung benötigen. „Oder vielleicht ein Junge." Die Hände des Gryffindor formten sich zu Fäusten, was der Blonde natürlich bemerkte, doch er war noch nicht bereit auf den eigentlichen Punkt zu kommen. „Finnigan ist zu sprunghaft. Thomas hat nur Augen für Finnigan. Creevy ist zu fanatisch. Weasley..." – mit einem entzückenden Augenaufschlag blickte er auf Harry, lächelte kühl – "ist dein Bruder."

Harry rannte auf Draco zu, warf ihn zu Boden und hielt ihn an den Schultern zurück, ignorierte das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Älteren. Erneut holte er mit der Faust aus, Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er hielt sich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht und rief panisch: „Nicht das Gesicht! Nicht das Gesicht!" Der Gryffindor hielt inne, ließ dann seine Faust wieder fallen.

„Weil du nichts kapierst!", schrie er aufgebracht, schüttelte den Jungen an den Schultern, die somit hart gegen den Steinboden knallten.

„Potter!"

„Du bist doch sonst immer so intelligent!"

„Harry!"

„Warum kapierst du es nicht?"

„Harry, du tust mir weh!"

„Warum verstehst du es nie? Dass ich... dass ich..." Harry japste nach Luft, drückte Draco brutal gegen den Boden und hielt ihn dort gewaltsam fest. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, beugte er sich runter und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Hart.

Draco, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, riss die Augen weit auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte und schmeckte eine warme, metallene Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund. Dennoch, den Schmerz und seine eigene Verwirrung ignorierend, öffnete er leicht den Mund, vielleicht um zu protestieren, zu schreien oder einen Fluch auszusprechen, doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Stattdessen fuhr er mit seiner Zunge sanft über die zusammengepressten Lippen des anderen.

Harry keuchte überrascht, schien den Kopf heben zu wollen, doch Draco legte eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf des Dunkelhaarigen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. In Harrys Augen war deutlich die Panik zu lesen, die er in diesem Moment fühlte, doch Draco ignorierte sie, hob seinen Kopf etwas und küsste sanft die Mundwinkel des anderen, dann die Lippen.

Die Panik in den Augen des anderen schien zu schwinden und wich einem Ausdruck der Erleichterung. Langsam entspannten sich die Muskeln des Gryffindor und der Druck auf den Schultern des Blonden ließ nach. Doch Draco schien das weder zu registrieren noch zu interessieren, denn sobald sich die Gelegenheit bot, nutzte er sie, um den Kuss zu intensivieren.

Es war nichts Weltbewegendes, es war wahrscheinlich ziemlich ungeschickt und jeder, der ihnen zu gesehen hätte, wäre vermutlich schmunzelnd wieder weggegangen, dennoch – und hier dankte er Pansy insgeheim dafür, dass sie ihn über die Feinheiten des Küssens aufgeklärt hatte, obwohl er mit seinen zehn Jahren keinerlei Interesse dafür gehabt hatte – schien sein rein theoretisches Wissen auszureichen, um dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor bestimmte leise Laute zu entlocken, die ihn nur noch weiter motivierten. Zwar schrie irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein eine leise Stimme, die sich irgendwie nach seinem Vater anhörte, dass er aufhören sollte, doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter, versuchte nur mit seiner Zunge jeden Winkel im Mund des anderen zu erforschen. Harry dagegen erwiederte nur den Kuss, fuhr zärtlich mit seinen Händen Dracos Seiten hinab, schob eine Hand unter das T-Shirt, während er leicht seine Hüften auf die des anderen drückte. Draco unterbrach das Erforschen kurzzeitig, stöhnte leise, hob als Reaktion seine Hüften an.

Und in diesem Moment bemerkte er es.

Er war dabei, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Mit einem Mal öffnete er die Augen, legte die Hände auf die Schultern des Dunkelhaarigen, der damit beschäftigt war, seine Lippen weiter südlich zu platzieren, und... stieß ihn von sich. Während er sich aufrichtete und versuchte seine Kleidung und Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen versuchte Harry seinen Kopf vor dem Aufprall auf den harten Boden zu bewahren und stützte sich mit den Händen ab, sah dann perplex auf den Blonden.

Wären nicht die roten, leicht geschwollen und blutigen Lippen, hätte man denken können, dass nichts passiert war, aber zu Dracos Ekel waren sie leider die Beweise für die kurzzeitige Entgleisung seiner Selbstkontrolle.

Malfoys ließen sich nicht mitten in einem Gang – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – flachlegen. Vor allem nicht in einem der Hauptgänge von Hogwarts, wo, normaler Weise, reger Verkehr herrschte.

Draco hielt in seinen Gedanken inne, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Er sollte auf seine Wortwahl achten.

Den Gryffindor ignorierend, wandte er sich um, ging wieder in Richtung Große Halle.

„Dra... Draco?"

In einer flüssigen Bewegung drehte sich der Blonde dem anderen zu, hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Harry saß noch immer verwirrt auf dem Boden, musterte ihn leicht perplex. Da nichts weiter von dem Jungen-der-Lebte kam, setzte Draco seinen Weg fort.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Madam Pomfrey," war alles, was er antwortete, bevor er um eine Ecke bog und... mit Pansy zusammen stieß. Diese lachte leise, als sie ihn erkannte, hielt dann aber plötzlich die Luft an.

„Draco sag mir nicht... Ihr habt nicht... Ihr habt!" Ihre Augen nahmen einen schelmischen Ausdruck an, dann fuhr sie sanft mit einem Finger über die Lippen des Blonden. Fast getrocknetes Blut klebte an ihren Finger und sie sah den anderen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Oh, wow, ihr hattet es aber verdammt nötig. So brutal... aber wahrscheinlich leidenschaftlich." Ein schmachtender Seufzer entfloh ihren Lippen und sie umarmte den Slytherin, sprang dann überrascht zurück, als sie ein leises, schmerzhaftes Stöhnen hörte.

„Draco?"

„Nichts, ich muss nur einmal ...wohin..." Mit diesen Worten drückte er sich an dem Mädchen vorbei, bemerkte nicht ihren forschenden Blick.

* * *

„Potter."

Er beachtete die Stimme nicht, wandte nur seinen Blick ab und starrte zur Seite. Er wusste, er musste ein erbärmliches Bild abgeben; auf dem Boden sitzend, Oberkörper geschlagen nach vorn gebeugt, Haare wild abstehend – halt, nein, die lagen immer so.

„Harry," meinte die Stimme, sanfter. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion, hatte stur den Blick abgewandt. Er hörte ein genervtes Seufzen, dann lehnte sich ein anderer Körper gegen seinen. Nicht wissend, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, ließ er die Berührung zu.

„Das Problem mit den Malfoys ist, dass sie es hassen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren," – begann Parkinson plötzlich – „und wenn man verliebt ist, verliert man definitiv die Kontrolle. Man handelt nicht rational, sondern emotional, was ein eindeutiger Verstoß gegen die Malfoy Maxime ist."

Harry wandte seinen Blick um, sah das Mädchen ausdruckslos an, blinzelte dann. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Gesagte von einer Synapse zur nächsten gesandt wurde, doch dann ging dem Brünetten ein Licht auf.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass Malfoy mich mag, aber versucht, seine Gefühle für mich zu verdrängen?"

„Du bist gar nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst." Harry ignorierte die Beleidigung. „Obwohl das ziemlich lange gedauert hat," ergänzte sie bevor er zu Wort kam. Er öffnete den Mund, setzte zu einer Antwort an, schüttelte dann aber einfach nur den Kopf. Parkinson lachte amüsiert. „Wenn man lange genug mit Dray zusammen war, lernt man schnelle Comebacks."

„Warum bist du so zu mir?"

„Ich bin ein Slytherin. Slytherin sind fies und sarkastisch und kleine niedliche Todesser-in-Aus—"

„Ich meinte eigentlich das Gegenteil."

„Oh! Weil Dray dich mag, ist doch logisch, und da ihr irgendwann zusammenkommen werdet, können wir jetzt doch schon Freundschaft schließen. Natürlich werden wir weiterhin gemein, sarkastisch und fies sein – wir sind Slytherin."

„Park—"

„Pansy," korrigierte das blonde Mädchen, reichte ihm lächelnd die Hand. „Oder Panse, oder P., von mir aus auch Blümchen, nur nicht Parkinson... oder Jasmin Wagner."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, sah die Slytherin verwirrt an.

„Okay, schlechter Witz," gab sie auf seinen Blick hin offen zu, nahm dann einfach eine von Harrys Händen und schüttelte sie.

„Ich auch," rief plötzlich jemand, stürmte um die Ecke und sprang die beiden regelrecht an. Mit einem Mal hatte Harry ein dunkelhaarigen Jungen auf seinem Schoß und in seinen Armen. Dieser sah ihn aus großen, unschuldigen, silber-grauen Augen an. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor musterte die Augen neugierig als er bemerkte, dass sie sich langsam zu einem dunkelblau färbten.

„Harry?"

Er räusperte sich, sobald er registrierte, dass er den anderen wahrscheinlich schon ein paar Minuten fasziniert angestarrt hatte.

„Äh... Hallo, Zabini," krächzte er, räusperte sich erneut.

„Oh, doch nicht zu förmlich! Blaise," meinte der merkwürdige Slytherin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und silbergrauen Augen. Uhm...

„Ich darf dich doch Harry nennen?"

„Sicher... Blaise..."

„Jetzt, da wir alle endlich eine große, glückliche Familie sind," – rief eine Person sarkastisch aus dem Schatten, trat einen Schritt vor – „lasst uns das kleine Häufchen Elend, hier," – eine Hand richtete sich elegant auf Harry – „etwas aufmuntern, damit wir uns dem anderen Häufchen Kleinmut widmen können und diese Farce von Seifenoper ein Ende hat." Der Gryffindor sah den Jungen verwirrt an, warf dann einen Blick auf Park—Pansy und Blaise, die den Neuankömmling nur erfreut anlächelten. Schließlich wurden sie auch nicht beleidigt.

„Vince," rief Pansy und winkte mit einer Hand.

„Äh... Hallo,... Vince?", fragte Harry, wich dann erschrocken zurück, als der Slytherin ihm einen erbosten Blick zuwarf. „Crabbe," antwortete der. Dann veränderte sich der ärgerliche Gesichtsausdruck und wich einem hinterhältigen Lächeln. „Kommen wir nun zu unserem Plan."

„Plan?"

„Ja, Harry," warf eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme ein und er wandten seinen Blick auf ein plötzlich auftauchendes Mädchen mit braunem Haar. „Hermine?... Okay! Wie viele haben sich dahinten noch versteckt?"

Es trat eine kurzzeitige Stille ein, dann begann ein Flüstern. Kurz darauf kamen drei weitere Personen um die Ecke, stellten sich vor den Gryffindor. Dieser sprang auf, warf jedem einzelnen von ihnen einen skeptischen Blick zu. Millicent Bulstrode hatte die Arme gelangweilt vor ihrem Körper verschränkt, warf ihm nur einen desinteressierten Blick zu. Gregory Goyle schenkte ihm lediglich ein beruhigendes Lächeln... das ihn überhaupt nicht beruhigte... Dann fiel sein Augenmerk auf einen leicht grün angelaufenen Ron.

„Äh... Ron?"

„Ignorier ihn, Potter," unterbrach ihn Crabbe. „Kommen wir zu unserem Plan. Draco hat uns darüber informiert, dass er die letzte Wette verloren hat. Ist das korrekt?" Überrascht von der nicht erwarteten gehobenen Sprache, nickte Harry nur. „Habt ihr schon etwas ausgemacht? Als Wettschuld, versteht sich."

„Ja..."

„Was?"

„Ich darf es nicht sagen, aber Hermine hat mich auf die Idee gebracht—"

„Potter, wir wollten nicht deine Lebensgeschichte hören," fiel ihm Bulstrode ungeduldig ins Wort, warf einen abwertenden Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen. Dann wandte sie sich um und sah zu Goyle. „Warum noch mal?"

„Wegen Draco. Immer wegen Draco," antwortete die angesprochene Person, legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des brünetten Mädchens. Sie schnaubte einmal missbilligend, schwieg dann aber.

„Er muss einen Zaubertrank trinken... Uhm, _Immemoris Pōtiōnis_."(2)

„Perfekt," flüsterte Crabbe.

„Ausgezeichnet," murmelte Zabini und auf den Gesichter der anderen Slytherin trat ein hinterhältiges Lächeln. Ron dagegen schien nur noch grüner zu werden und Hermine hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte ihn neugierig.

Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl.

(1) Spruch zum Lauschen. So'ne Art: Jeder Gegenstand kann eine Wanze sein, wenn man weiß, wie der Spruch angewandt wird. Verstanden? unsicher umsieht

(2) Wenn ich euch sage, was das ist, dann verliert ihr den Spaß an der ganzen Sache... hinterhältig lacht Also, übersetzt es entweder selbst... oder wartet. Andererseits... ich glaube, dass die Grammatik falsch ist...

**Next: **

**Immemoris Pōtiōnis **


	17. Immemoris Potionis

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

**Kommentar:** Woah, ich habe Jahre für dieses Kapitel gebraucht oÔ Aber na ja, es ist endlich beendet und ihr könnte es in vollen Zügen genießen. Sogar ge-betat XD

Kommen wir jetzt aber zur Auswertung: ich werde die **Sidestorys** schreiben. nod nod Dabei bin ich mir bewusst, dass sie nicht unbedingt auf Zuneigung stoßen werden bzw. in die Hosen gehen, aber da ich sie eh schon geschrieben habe shrugs ; Naja, auf jeden Fall würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr ihnen eine Chance gebt. Okay, nun ein kleines Voting:

**Welche Pairings sollen auftauchen?**

Ich bin für alles offen, da ich es nur schreiben muss, aber nicht lesen evil snicker

**Irgendwelche Liedwünsche?**

Wiederum bin ich für alles offen, aber es kann passieren, dass ich das Lied nicht besitze und erst suchen muss. °

Dann **Wie alles begann**. Ja, auch das werde ich schreiben und es wird sowieso nur ein One-Shot werden also ist das auch nicht so schlimm.

**Ich werde nicht die Arbeit an „Egoist" wegen eines der beiden Projekte vernachlässigen! Das ist ein Versprechen! Sollte ich viel Zeit für ein Kapitel von Egoist benötigen, werden die Sidestorys vernachlässigt. Punkt. XD**

Special Greeting:

ukidneko (siehe Ende .) und kathrinchen: Du hattest mal etwas in einem Kommentar geschrieben (ich habe es nicht vergessen .) und jetzt hast du deinen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen.

**Gruß:** Am Ende!

**Immemoris / Potionis:** nicht mehr denkend / Zaubertrank

**Satisfacere alci petenti:** jemandes Wunsch erfüllen

**14. Immemoris Pōtiōnis**

**Point of View: 3rd Person, Diverse**

_Pansy Parkinson hatte nie ein großes Interesse an Gryffindor._

_Wenn es nach ihr ginge, waren es lediglich Idioten, die in einer Reihe hintereinander standen und darauf warteten sich ihr Genick bei irgendeiner halsbrecherischen Aktion zu brechen._

_So dachte sie zumindest, als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Und seitdem hatte sich auch nicht sonderlich viel an dieser Ansicht geändert._

_Sie war sich schon im Klaren, dass man nicht alle Gryffindor in einen Kessel werfen konnte und hatte auch viele subtile Eigenschaften gefunden, die sie voneinander differenzierten. _

_Zum Beispiel war diese Granger – Draco hatte ihnen verboten, das Wort ‚Schlammblut' auch nur zu denken – überdurchschnittlich intelligent, für einen Gryffindor. Doch Draco war auch überdurchschnittlich intelligent._

_Und der Muggelfreund Weasley hatte durchaus einen interessanten Hintern, den er in diesen verfilzten und alten Roben versteckte. Einen besseren Hintern konnte sie jedoch bei Draco finden und aus diesem Grund war Weasleys wahrscheinlich doch nicht so toll._

_Finnigan schien ein ziemlicher Charmeur und wäre er kein Gryffindor, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich schon mit ihm angefreundet und sie könnten über die süßesten Jungs auf der Schule reden und zusammen kichern – aber dafür hatte sie schon Draco, auch wenn diese Unterhaltungen recht einseitig waren: Sie redete, Draco ignorierte sie._

_Thomas schien ebenfalls nicht auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein und sie könnte mit ihm wahrscheinlich auch über Quantenphysik reden, wäre er kein Schla— Muggelgeborener und Gryffindor. Aber dafür hatte sie ebenfalls Draco und in diesem Fall waren die Gespräche gar nicht mal so einseitig. Draco sagte ihr zwar meistens sie solle ihre Klappe halten, da er gerade beschäftigt wäre, aber Pansy konnte sich nicht vorstellen, womit er so beschäftigt sein könnte, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt sein sollte, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Dabei ignorierte das blonde Mädchen manchmal ganz galant, dass jeder ein Privatleben hatte, das, wie der Name sagte, privat sein sollte._

_Patil und Lavender konnte man immer als Duo zählen. Sie teilten sich eine Gehirnzelle und hatten den gleichen Modegeschmack, der aber ziemlich gut war. Doch Dracos Sinn für Stil war viel ausgefeilter und ... ausgeflippter bzw. eleganter. Er hatte für jede Situation die perfekte Kleidung. Sie wunderte sich sowieso warum Draco kein Modeberater werden wollte._

_Pansy war sich sicher, dass es noch mehr Gryffindor in Hogwarts gab, schließlich mussten die ja ebenfalls erste und zweite Klassen haben, höher schafften es die meisten ihrer Meinung nach sowieso nicht. Außerdem konnte der Lärm in der Großen Halle nicht nur von sechs Leuten herrühren._

_Natürlich gab es da noch diesen Trottel Longbottom, der seinem Namen versuchte alle Ehre zumachen, nicht, dass sie seine Physik studieren würde..._

_Oh, und nicht zu vergessen, der Wunderjunge, Der-Junge-Der-Lebte (-Um-Draco-Das-Leben-Zur-Hölle-Zu-Machen), Dumbledores Liebling (nach Snape, versteht sich), Der-Regelmäßige-Besucher-Der-Krankenstation (natürlich nicht im Sinne von ‚Besucher', sondern mehr ‚Patient'), Der-Retter-Der-Welt, Der-Vieräugige-Idiot, Der-Ewige-Gewinner (-Im-Quidditch – minus Zwei (s. HP3 - PoA; Egoist – Kapitel 4)):_

_**Harry. James. Potter.**_

_Andererseits, Harry Potter war, nach Pansys Ansicht, kein Gryffindor. Natürlich, er hatte diesen Ich-Riskiere-Alles-Für-Dich-Bis-Zum-Tod-Charme, den jeder Gryffindor hatte, aber ihm fehlte diese Ohne-Nachzudenken-Eigenschaft. Zumindest seit er mit Draco verkehrte._

_Was davor war, davon hatte sie keine Ahnung und erfuhr auch nur selten etwas. Sie versuchte zwar ab und zu mit Draco darüber zu reden, aber der blockte meistens ab. Pansy war der Ansicht, dass er einfach nicht gern über Potter – eigentlich nannte sie ihn Harry, da sie, wenn ihr Plan funktionieren sollte, in ferner Zukunft öfter mit ihm zu tun haben würde, aber sie konnte sich noch nicht mental auf den Vornamen festlegen – redete. Das war bevor sie von den Wetten und der Einlösung der Wettschulden erfuhr._

_Es dauerte dann auch nicht lange bis sie bemerkte, dass der blonde Beau etwas mehr als nur ‚Rivalität' und ‚Freundschaft' für den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor fühlte. Dass der Slytherin sich besagte Gefühle natürlich nicht eingestehen konnte, ließ sie lediglich seufzend mit den Kopf schütteln, aber nicht weiter verbal kommentieren. Das hieß, bis es weht tat, ihnen bei ihrem Tanz zu zusehen. Der Höhepunkt des Schmerzes war erreicht, als Draco Potter von sich stieß, die Kontrolle über sich gewann und ging, als wäre nichts passiert. Schmerzhaft nicht nur für Potter, sondern auch für die Zuschauer – namentlich Dracos Freunde und Potters Anhängsel._

_Aber sie hatten einen Plan. Sie wussten, wie sie ihren reservierten Freund aus der Reserve locken konnten – wenn auch recht unfreiwillig – und Schritt Eins ihrer Operation war gerade dabei zu beginnen._

_Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen der Blondine._

* * *

Pansy hielt vor der Tür zu Dracos Zimmer inne, holte einmal tief Luft, setzte dann ihr breitestes Grinsen auf und öffnete überschwänglich die Tür. Ohne Vorwarnung stürmte sie das persönliche Quartier ihres Vertrauensschülers und gleichzeitig besten Freundes und baute sich pompös vor dessen Bett auf. In diesem saß ein hellwacher und desinteressiert blickender Draco, warf ihr nur einen Muss-Das-Immer-Sein-Blick zu, beachtete sie dann aber nicht weiter.

Die Blondine ignorierte das offensichtliche Desinteresse ihres besten Freundes, zog einfach ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte ein paar Worte. Nach wenigen Sekunden schwebten drei Kleider und vier verschiedene Kombinationen von Tops und Hosen in der Luft. „Draco-Darling," flötete sie, deutete mit ihrer Hand elegant auf die Kleider „würdest du mir bitte beim Auswählen eines der Outfits für den heutigen Tag helfen?"

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete sie wie der Vertrauensschüler leicht seinen Kopf abwandte, dann aber lächelnd zu ihr sah. „Aber sicher doch, Pansy-Dear. Was soll es denn heute ausdrücke?"

„Oh," rief sie aus. „Draco-Dear, sonst wirfst du mich doch aus dem Zimmer, sobald ich diese Frage äußere."

„Aber Pansy, Darling, wie sollte ich dir eine Bitte ausschlagen?"

Freudig kam sie auf den Jungen zu, sprang zu ihm aufs Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich danke dir, Draco, aber nun, zur Kleidung. Ich denke, es sollte etwas Siegessicheres ausdrücken: _Ich habe es geschafft und ihr Versager—_"

Während sie ihrer Vorstellung verbal mehr Ausdruck verlieh, freute sie sich im Inneren und klopfte sich selbst und allen ihren Freunden, besonders aber Potter, mental auf die Schulter.

* * *

_Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle waren sich einig: sie mochten die Gryffindor nicht._

_Sie waren laut, unkultiviert, laut und dumm. Außerdem, so dachte Vincent, machten sie mehr Grammatikfehler als es erlaubt sein konnte. Die einzigen Ausnahmen bildeten Granger und Thomas, hatte Gregory die beiden halbherzig verteidigt und Vincent hatte ihm daraufhin einen desinteressierten Blick zugeworfen und eine Seite in seinem Duden umgeblättert._

_Dennoch war es ein Gryffindor, der ihren besten Freund glücklich machen sollte. Auch wenn es ein besonderer Gryffindor war, wie Gregory argumentierte, während Vincent gelangweilt neben ihm herging. Potter mag vielleicht nicht irgendein Gryffindor gewesen sein, aber immer noch ein Gryffindor._

_Draco hatte schon immer einen ausgefallenen Geschmack, stellte Gregory nüchtern fest und Vincent hatte sympathisierend mit dem Kopf genickt._

_Nun, nur weil die beiden mit der Wahl ihres Freundes nicht einverstanden waren, hieß das nicht gleich, dass sie ihm nicht helfen würden das Objekt seiner Begierde zu bekommen. Wäre Potter unwillig gewesen, hätten sie ihn sogar betrunken gemacht, zu zweit – oder zu dritt, was auch immer es brauchte – mit diversen Zaubersprüchen verhext, damit ihm eine Flucht unter Drogen misslang und heimlich in Dracos Zimmer geschmuggelt, nur damit der Blonde seine Phantasien ausleben konnte(1), aber wie immer machte der Dunkelhaarige es ihnen einfach._

_Er liebte Draco Malfoy._

_Irgendwie._

_Nein, diesmal stellte ihr eigener Freund das Problem dar. In seiner ganzen Sturheit und Malfoy Manier widersetzte er sich seinen Gefühlen um die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Weil ein Malfoy seine Kontrolle nie verlor._

_Ein Malfoy verliebte sich auch nicht in einen Harry Potter und sang ‚I'm a sweet transvestite' vor der gesamten Schule, aber dies ignorierte ihr bester, sturer Freund. Nun denn, so dachte sich Gregory als er den Kuss zwischen den beiden in dem Gang verfolgte, müssten sie ihn eben zu seinem Glück zwingen. Vincent hatte lediglich mit den Augen gerollt, wohl eher wegen Dracos plötzlicher semi-seriösen Panikattacke nach dem recht passionierten Kuss, als wegen des ernstgemeinten Kommentars seines Freundes._

_Letztendlich hatten sie aber den Perfekten Plan._

_Dieser umfasste die simple _Immemoris Potionis_ und den ungefährlichen aber praktischen Zauberspruch _Satisfacere alci petenti_. War das wirklich alles, was es brauchte einen Slytherin zu manipulieren? Die Antwort darauf war „ja", und Vincent war nicht sehr begeistert davon._

_Gregory warf ihm einfach ein aufbauendes Lächeln zu und zusammen betraten sie die laute Große Halle._

* * *

Ohrenbetäubender Lärm empfing die beiden Slytherin sobald sie die Große Halle betraten. Ohne weiter die anderen Tische zu beachten, steuerten sie ihre Plätze an. Am Slytherintisch saßen bereits Pansy, die ihnen ein triumphierendes Lächeln zuwarf, und Draco, der sie nicht wirklich weiter beachtete. Kaum dass sie saßen, stürzte Blaise auf sie zu, warf sich schwungvoll auf den Sitz gegenüber des miesgelaunten Blonden und strahlte ihn erfreut an, sodass man Angst vor einer Uranvergiftung bekommen konnte.

Gregory und Vincent sahen ihn nur flüchtig an und er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wandte sich dann aber seinem Essen zu. Millicent, die sich neben Pansy niederließ, stupste sie leicht an und erhielt ebenfalls ein vielsagendes Lächeln.

Der Zaubertrank hatte gewirkt.

Jetzt mussten sie ihn nur noch ausnutzen.

„Seht mal rüber zu Potter," flüsterte Millicent mit einem sadistischen Lächeln. „Der sieht aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen."

Draco drückte seinen Rücken durch, richtete sich auf, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von seinem Essen. „Vielleicht hat ihn die Horde Fangirls wachgehalten, die ich bis in mein Zimmer hörte," warf er desinteressiert ein. Pansy lachte leise und Blaise stellte sein Getränk wieder auf den Tisch, drehte dann leicht seinen Kopf nach hinten um das Subjekt ihres Gespräches zu sehen. „Wenn ihr mich fragt," – begann er lässig, wandte sich wieder den anderen Slytherin zu – „dann ist er einfach nur mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden."

„Es hat dich aber niemand gefragt," konterte Draco, warf ihm einen kurzen, gefährlichen Blick zu.

„Wie es aussieht, ist da noch jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden," murmelte Vincent, warf einen unauffälligen Blick zur Seite.

„Von wem du wohl redest?", fragte Draco ruhig, nahm einen Bissen von seinem Französischen Toast. Die anderen Slytherin musterten ihn forschend, warfen sich dann unauffällige Blicke zu. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken und wissendem Lächeln wurde der zweite Schritt ihres Plans eingeläutet.

„Potter sieht so niedergeschlagen aus," griff Pansy das Ende ihres letzten Gesprächs auf, lächelte hinterhältig. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn aufmuntern, Draco! Falls du verstehst, was ich meine."

Gregory bemerkte, wie Draco seinen Körper anspannte, den Griff um seine Gabel verstärkte. Doch dann, als er bemerkte, dass seine Freundin nichts weiter sagen würde, entspannte er sich wieder, lehnte sich etwas zurück und warf Potter einen forschenden Blick zu.

„Oh ja, bitte Draco, munter ihn auf!", rief Blaise sarkastisch, lächelte einmal und wandte sich dann ab. „Du wärst perfekt dafür."

„Aber sicher, Blaise." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu und, nachdem er einen dieser nervigen Sechsklässler verscheucht hatte, setzte er sich neben Harry. Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn, wandte sich seinem Essen zu, stockte, und sah wieder auf den blonden Slytherin.

„Was—"

„Potter," begrüßte Draco den geschockten Gryffindor-Helden.

„Was willst du, Frettchen?", rief Ron Weasley von seinem Platz gegenüber seines besten Freundes.

„Ron!", ermahnte Hermine Granger ihren Freund, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Lass mich das machen." Sie wandte sich dann dem Blonden zu, runzelte die Stirn. „Was möchtest du, Malfoy?"

Das Flüstern in der gesamten Großen Halle nahm an Lautstärke zu, seitdem sich der Slytherin zu den Gryffindor gesetzt hatte und alle warfen entweder unauffällige Blicke auf Draco und Harry oder auf den Slytherintisch, wo die Freunde des Blonden saßen und ihn interessiert und teilweise amüsiert bzw. schockiert musterten.

„Um es kurz zumachen und damit diese Episode ein Ende hat, ich wurde darum gebeten dich – wie sag ich das am Besten? – aufzumuntern." Mit diesen Worten huschte ein süffisantes Lächeln über die Lippen des Blonden.

Die dunkelgrünen Augen des Gryffindor weiteten sich, dann wandte er sich ab. „Malfoy, ich habe wirklich kein Interesse an deine Erheiterungsmethoden."

„Potter, Potter, so rücksichtslos," schnurrte er fast, lehnte sich näher an Harry, sodass er die Schulter des anderen fast berührte.

„Malfoy," kam die bissige Antwort, doch der Blonde ignorierte sie, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, schlug dann die Hand von seiner Schulter. „Malfoy, was glaubst du, wie weit du gehen kannst, ohne dass ich entsprechend darauf reagiere?"

„Wir sind in der Großen Halle, Potter. Du würdest nie deinen Ruf auf Spiel setzten."

„Ich bin nicht du, Malfoy, mein Ruf ist mir egal."

„Du hast recht," meinte der Blonde ernst, sah ihn unverwandt an. „Du bist nicht ich." Ein hinterlistiges Lächeln lief über die Lippen des Blonden. Zu der Überraschung der meisten im Raum lief ein gleichartiges Grinsen über die Lippen des Gryffindors, doch es veränderte sich schnell in leises Lachen und der Gryffindor wandte seinen Kopf ab. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy,"

„Aber sicher doch," raunte er dem anderen zu. „Nun denn, Potter. Ich danke dir für dieses erheiternde Gespräch."

Draco stand auf, war gerade dabei sich abzuwenden, als eine Hand sich um sein Handgelenk legte. Überrascht warf er einen Blick auf die Hand, dann auf ihren Besitzer. „Lass mich heute in Ruhe," murmelte Harry, sein Gesicht abgewandt, keine Spur von dem vorherigen Lächeln. Der Slytherin riss sich los, betrachte das abgewandte Gesicht des anderen. Gerade als er antworten wollte, hörte er ein lautes Quieken und dann wurde er plötzlich wortwörtlich angesprungen. Etwas Schweres heftete sich an seinen Arm und sah ihn aus blauen Augen an. „Malfoy, du hier?"

Alle in der Halle, einschließlich Dracos Freunde und Harry, wandten sich verblüfft dem seltsamen ... Anblick zu. Selbst Draco entgleisten für einen kurzen Augenblick die Gesichtszüge und man konnte eindeutig die Verwirrung lesen, das heißt, wenn man darauf geachtete hätte. Einige Sekunden später setzte er aber wieder seine arrogante Maske auf. Er schüttelte das Etwas angewidert von seinem Arm und richtete ungehalten seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Aveda—"

„Malfoy!"

Der Blonde sah den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor genervt an, steckte dann augenrollend den Zauberstab wieder weg, richtete seinen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden, rotblonden, lebensmüden Gryffindor. „Finnigan."

„Oh, Malfoy," meinte Seamus Finnigan, richtete sich auf und führte den Slytherin wieder auf den von diesem vorher besetzten Platz neben Harry. „Diese Abschiedsszene zwischen dir und Harry, ach, die war nur so rührend," seufzte der Ire, legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Blonden, wurde dann aber sofort wieder mit dem Zeigen des Zauberstabes zur Ordnung gerufen und entfernte das beleidigende Körperglied. „Ihr habt mich fast zu Tränen gerührt," plapperte der anscheinend sehr lebensüberdrüssige Junge ungehalten weiter, sah den Slytherin aus Sternchenaugen an, während sein Freund Dean sich neben ihn setzte und wage Blicke auf den leicht angesäuerten Vertrauensschüler der Slytherin warf.

Plötzlich sprang der Ire auf, stellte sich direkt vor Harry und Draco und faltete die Hände vor der Brust. „Ich sehe es schon vor mir, unser Romeo," – bei diesen Worten deutetet er auf Draco – „verliebte sich unsterblich in unsere Julia" – Fingerzeig auf Harry – „und Julia liebt ihn ebenso sehr" – Seamus entfuhr ein trauriger Seufzer –

„doch ihre Häuser, oh weh,

im Streit sie liegen, seit Dekaden,

nein, länger und schlimmer denn je,

dass sich die Liebenden qualvoll plagen."

„Jetzt reimt er auch noch," warf Dean resigniert ein, stemmte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Seamus ignorierte den Einwurf, hatte ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht gehört. Stattdessen presste er eine Krokodilsträne aus seinem Auge. „Euer erster Kuss, süßer denn je," – bei diesem Kommentar wurde Harry leicht rot, wandte sich ab und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, wie ihr erste Kuss gewesen war. Draco, der kurz zu ihm rübersah, runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, als würde er wissen, an was der andere in diesem Moment dachte – „passioniert und dann feurig heiß. Und dann, eure erste Nacht."

Die Röte im Gesicht des Gryffindor intensivierte sich und er hoffte, dass alle davon ausgingen, dass es ihm peinlich war, was Seamus von sich gab. Was es auch war, wenn es nicht gleichzeitig, uhu, stimulierend wäre. Die zu neuem Leben erwachten Teile seiner Anatomie versuchte er durch imaginäre Bilder von Snape in einem rosaroten Kleid zu verdrängen, doch weder das noch Hagrid in Badeanzug konnten ihm bei seinem Problem weiterhelfen.(2)

Draco andererseits blieb relativ ruhig bei der explizit beschriebenen „ersten Nacht". Seamus schien leicht verwundert, dass Draco nicht auf seine Geschichte reagierte, weder körperlich noch verbal, dennoch, Harry rot wie eine Tomate zusehen, war anscheinend vorerst genug. Nachdem er beim Tod der beiden Protagonisten angelangt war, konnte man Schluchzen und Schniefen vom Hufflepufftisch hören, während der Ravenclawtisch wie weggefegt schien. Die Slytherin amüsierten sich teilweise über Harry oder hatten, gemeinsam mit Ravenclaw fluchtartig den Rückweg angetreten. Gryffindor allein schien, als würde niemanden fehlen, aber das lag vielleicht an dem Schock, den sie mit der Geschichte erlitten hatten, wenn die weit in Horror aufgerissen Augen irgendein Hinweis waren.

„Finnigan," – begann Draco plötzlich, amüsiert – bei Harry gingen Alarmglocken an – „du bist sexuell frustriert."

Die Kinnlade des rotblonden Gryffindor schien ihren Halt zu verlieren, dann stammelte er irgendwelche Wortfetzen vor sich hin, die keiner der Anwesenden verstehen konnte. „Was, wie, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Seamus letztendlich, schockiert.

„Du hast dir diese Geschichte ausgedacht, die zwar die angebliche Beziehung zwischen Potter und mir reflektiert, aber wahrscheinlich deine eigenen sexuellen Phantasien widerspiegelt. Du hast es nötig. Dringend. Aber dem kann Abhilfe geschaffen werden." Der blonde Slytherin lächelte den Iren lasziv an, flatterte mit den Augenlidern und lehnte sich weiter vor, griff mit einer Hand nach der Krawatte des Rothaarigen. Harry, der dieses Spiel bereits kannte, kochte innerlich vor Wut, doch versuchte er es sich nicht ansehen zu lassen, wandte sich stattdessen schmollend ab. Der Slytherin währenddessen, zog den anderen an der Krawatte näher, sodass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. „Ich glaube," – sprach Draco weiter, bemerkte amüsiert die Panik in den Augen des armen Finnigan – „dass Thomas dir immer zur Verfügung stehen würde," endete er, stieß den anderen von sich und rieb sich angeekelt die Hand an Harrys Robe ab.

Dean, der sich eigentlich rausgehalten hatte, verschluckte sich aufgrund dieses Kommentars an der Luft. Seamus warf dem dunkelhäutigen Jungen einen fragenden Blick zu und eine ausweichende Antwort musste her.

Schnell!

„Oh bitte, Malfoy, verschone mich mit deinem Gerede und lass uns in Ruhe," meinte er, so ruhig wie möglich, also mit zitternder Stimme. Überraschender Weise lächelte der Slytherin ihn an, stand dann auf. „Wie du willst. Wir sehen uns." Und mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich von den Gryffindor und steuerte die Slytherin an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und mit den stechendend Blicken der Gryffindor im Rücken, setzte er sich galant auf seinen Sitz und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Seine Freunde musterten ihn zögerlich, wandten sich dann aber ab.

Gregory und Vincent sahen sich an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern. Zumindest hatten sie Harry offensichtlich eifersüchtig gemacht, was ein teilweiser Erfolg war. Vorrausgesetzt ihr Freund hatte es bemerkt...

Und außerdem hatte Draco, nachdem er Finnigan angefasst hatte, sich die Hände an Harrys Robe abgewischt. Na wenn das nichts hieß...

uhm...

* * *

_Hermine Granger mochte die Slytherin nicht._

_Das heißt, sie hatte irgendwann in den letzten paar Tagen so etwas wie Respekt für Malfoys Freunde aufgebaut, schließlich hatten sie die Gryffindor, und wahrscheinlich jedem Schüler in Hogwarts, über ihren wahren Charakter hinwegtäuschen können. Nach dem ersten Gespräch mit ihnen hatte sie sofort gewusst, dass keiner von Malfoys Freunden so war, wie er schien._

_Wie auch immer, auch wenn sie die Slytherin mehr respektierte als vorher, musste das nicht gleichzeitig bedeuten, dass sie ihren besten Freund in die Arme von Draco Malfoy – Herr der Schlangen, Prinz von Slytherin etc. – trieb, selbst wenn besagter Freund sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte._

_Doch dann kam der Kuss._

_Der Kuss, der wahrscheinlich in die Memoiren von Harry Potter als „Der Kuss" eingehen würde, rot hervorgehoben und dick unterstrichen. Denn dieser Kuss war, zumindest aus Hermines Sicht, die relativ rational angehaucht war, so bewegend und leidenschaftlich, wie sie noch nie einen gesehen hatte. Wenn man davon absah, dass der Kuss zwischen den beiden blutig und anfänglich sehr brutal gewesen war, so konnte man dennoch die Unerfahrenheit und – konnte sie es wagen zu sagen? – _Zuneigung_ der beiden sehen. Diese paar Minuten brachten ihr Weltbild durcheinander und stellten die Weichen für einen von ihr mit ausgeheckten, hinterhältigen Plan ihrem Freund zu helfen._

_Harry wollte Malfoy?_

_Er sollte ihn haben, unter ein paar Bedingungen, denn durch die Rosa Brille, die der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor trug, konnte er wohl die Gefahren nicht sehen, die eine Liaison mit Malfoy unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde._

* * *

Zaubertränke war so fad wie eh und je. Snape, der sich hinter seinem Lehrerpult aufplusterte und Neville, der mal wieder einen Zaubertrank ruinierte, brachten auch keine Ablenkung. Noch nicht einmal, so dachte Hermine, konnte sie ihr derzeitiges Wissen über Malfoy anwenden, da es all zu offensichtlich war. Andererseits hatte Harry ihr erzählt, dass Malfoy wusste, dass sie den Zaubertrank gebraut hatte und sicher konnte die Brünette herausfinden, wann und besonders an wem er zum Einsatz kam. Schließlich war sie die Klügste in Gryffindor und wahrscheinlich auch in ihrem gesamten Jahrgang. Malfoy müsste damit rechnen, dass sie es herausfände... und ausnützte.

Die Frage war nur, wie kontraproduktiv es für ihren Plan war.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich desinteressiert von Snapes Worten abgewandt und auf ihre Gedanken konzentriert hatte, wandte sie sich mit einem amüsierten Blick an Harry. „Hilf Malfoy," sagte sie, sodass es nur ihr Freund hören konnte. Harry, der sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Snapes Worte und seine Notizen konzentrierte hatte, warf ihr einen fragend Blick zu, legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Potter! Was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

Der Gryffindor schreckte zusammen, versuchte sich unterm Tisch zu verstecken. „Tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich habe gerade nicht zugehört," murmelte er, wich Snapes Blick konsequent aus.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für Ihre exzessive Ignoranz. Mister Malfoy, könnten Sie bitte Mister Potter auf die Sprünge helfen?"

Der Blonde nickte lediglich, nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Nachdem er ein paar Worte murmelte, bewegte sich der Gryffindor sprunghaft aus seinem Stuhl und landete mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden.

„Mister Malfoy?", fragte Snape weniger verärgert als irritiert.

„Na ja, Sie sagten doch, Professor, dass ich ihm auf die Sprünge helfen sollte," antwortete Malfoy so ernst wie möglich, während der größte Teil der Klasse begann laut zu lachen, aber abrupt wieder abbrach, als sie Snapes Blick sahen.

„Nach dem Unterricht möchte ich Sie sprechen," war jedoch alles, was der Zaubertränkelehrer antwortete, während sich Harry wieder irritiert auf seinen Platz setze.

Kaum einige Minuten später spielte Hermine mit ihrer Feder, rollte sie zwischen ihren Fingern und warf sie dann so unauffällig wie möglich in Malfoys generelle Richtung. Der Blonde sah überrascht von seinen Notizen auf als die weiße Feder eine Reihe vor seinem Platz landete.

„Oh Malfoy," flötete die Gryffindor, während die Schüler in ihre Nähe die beiden verwundert ansahen. „Könntest du mir bitte die Feder geben?"

Die Hände des Slytherin verkrampften sich und Hermine konnte genau sehen, wie sich der Slytherin wehrte. Doch dann stand er mit einem Lächeln auf. Im selben Moment sprang Harry auf, schnappte sich die Feder noch bevor der blonde Slytherin irgendetwas machen konnte und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Malfoy setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin, legte den Kopf in die Hände. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf er den Gryffindor einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, während die restlichen Schüler leise tuschelten.

Hermine lächelte lediglich und dankte Harry.

„Miss Granger," rief Snape und das brünette Mädchen sah auf. Die dunklen Augen des Lehrers bohrten sich in ihre und es schien als würde sie etwas schrumpfen. „Unterlassen Sie das."

Sie nickte als Antwort, warf dann aber einen zuckersüßen Blick auf den Slytherin.

War es in Ordnung für alle Beteiligten, sich Sorgen zu machen?

„Ach und Miss Granger, zwanzig Punkte Abzug wegen Störens der Klasse."

* * *

_Ron Weasley hasste die Slytherin._

_Sie waren hinterhältige, egoistische Todesser-in-Ausbildung. Ein typischer Voldemort-Abklatsch, wenn man so wollte. Dass sein bester Freund sich nun für den Vorzeige Todesser Malfoy interessierte, erklärte er sich mit dessen Veela-Charme, denn anders konnte es nun wirklich nicht sein._

_Ron wusste zwar, dass Malfoy, als Reinblut, offiziell kein Veela-Blut haben konnte, aber bei den Todessern wusste man ja nie._

_Um zu dieser grandiosen Erkenntnis zu gelangen, brauchte es nicht viel._

_Nur einen kleinen, läppischen, blutigen Kuss_

_Malfoy war ein Veela und er wollte Harry mit seinem Charme manipulieren._

_Warum ist Hermine nicht darauf gekommen? Warum nur machte sie bei diesem hinterhältigen Plan mit? Und warum veränderte sich andauernd Zabinis Augenfarbe?_

_Diese Fragen rannten ihm durch den Kopf, als er versuchte das Gesehene zu verdrängen. Doch immer wieder stiegen die traumatisierenden Bilder in ihm auf und langsam bemerkte er, wie sich sein Bauch zusammenkrampfte und sein Essen hoch kam. Doch er musste sich zusammenreißen und Hermine von dem Plan der Schlange berichten. Als er den Kampf gegen seinen Magen gewonnen hatte, war es allerdings zu spät, denn seine Freundin hatte den Slytherin ihre Hilfe angeboten und Harry hatte auf indirekte Art und Weise zugestimmt. Ihr Schicksal war besiegelt._

_Und Ron sah in ihrer Zukunft nur noch Leiden._

* * *

Sie standen nach dem Unterricht vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkeraum.

Ron wusste nicht wieso.

Und so schien es auch Harry nicht zu wissen, denn er warf immer wieder fragende Blicke auf Hermine, die sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte und der Unterhaltung, die sich im Zaubertränkeraum abspielte, lauschte. Es war noch nicht einmal eine lange Unterhaltung, denn sie ging ungefähr so:

"_Immemoris Potiōnis_?"

"Ja, Sir."

„_Satisfacere alci petenti_?"

„Ja, Sir."

Dann trat eine lange Stille ein.

„Mister Malfoy, ich will Sie hier nicht bevormunden—"

„Dann tun Sie es auch nicht."

„—aber ich billige Ihre Wetten nicht, wenn Zaubertränke im Spiel sind."

„Sie billigen sie nicht, weil es etwas mit Potter zu tun hat."

„Das versteht sich von selbst."

Ron verspürte das unbändige Gefühl zu knurren, ob es nun an Snapes Antwort lag oder an der Tatsache, dass er von den Wetten wusste. Andererseits musste er ja, schließlich hatte Harry ein paar Stunden mit ihm verbringen müssen. Dieser Gedankengang lenkte ihn soweit ab, dass er dem Rest des Gespräches nicht mehr folgen konnte und plötzlich nur noch Hermines Worte hörte, die ihn aufblicken ließen. Just in diesem Moment öffnete Malfoy die Tür und verließ den Raum ohne sie bemerkt zu haben.

Ron musterte ihn feindselig, war kurz davor irgendetwas zu sagen, als Hermine plötzlich eines ihrer Bücher fallen ließ. Der rothaarige Gryffindor sah sie irritiert an, dann zum Buch und beugte sich runter es aufzuheben, doch sie hielt ihn mit einer Geste zurück.

„Oh Malfoy," rief sie zuckersüß. Ron wusste nicht einmal, dass sie mit so einer Stimme sprechen konnte.

Der blonde Junge hielt inne, drehte sich dann zu ihnen um.

„Ja Granger?"

„Mir ist das Buch runter gefallen. Könntest du es bitte für mich aufheben?"

Ein paar Schüler, die sich noch im Gang rumtrieben, sahen überrascht auf das brünette Gryffindormädchen, dann auf den Slytherin.

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, Granger," entgegnete Malfoy wenige Sekunden später, kam auf das Trio zu und beugte sich runter, warf dabei einen angsteinflößenden Blick auf Harry, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Gang als Malfoy sich wieder aufrichtete, das Buch kurzzeitig missbilligend musterte und dann brutal in die Arme des Mädchens drückte.

Ron war drauf und dran den Todesser-in-Ausbildung anzuspringen, doch Hermine hielt ihn mit der Hand auf und lächelte lediglich. „Ich danke dir, Malfoy."

Der Slytherin warf einen Blick auf Harry bevor er sich umdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging. Sobald er einige Meter entfernt war, fiel erneut ein Buch aus der Hand der Gryffindor.

„Malfoy—"

„Granger," unterbrach er sie, während er sich schwungvoll umdrehte und auf sie zukam noch bevor sie etwas gesagt hatte. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich bei Madame Pomfrey melden." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich runter, hob das Buch auf und drückte es in die Arme des leicht irritierten und ahnungslosen Rothaarigen. „Oder deinen Freund hier fragen, ob er dir beim Tragen hilft, denn, so unwahrscheinlich das auch klingen mag, dazu wird er gerade noch zu gebrauchen sein."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn, während Ron leicht knurrte und Harry versuchte sich im Schatten zu verstecken.

„Das ist eine gute Idee," meinte Hermine plötzlich. Die Augen des dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor weiteten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf, ahnte schon, was seine Freundin im Schilde führte.

„Würdest du bitte meine Bücher tragen, Malfoy?"

„Hermine!"

Der Slytherin schüttelte kurz den Kopf, doch dann setzte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Aber sicher doch, Granger." Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihr die Bücher ab und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

„Hermine, das geht zu weit," flüsterte Harry der Brünetten zu, doch diese ignorierte ihn und folgte dem Slytherin. „Hermine!"

„Komm Harry," murmelte Ron und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sobald er das Gemurmel und Gelächter der anderen Schüler hörte, war dem Rothaarigen die Gegenwart des Blonden angenehmer als er sich je vorstellen konnte. Harry dagegen wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben, dass er die Situation nicht ausnützen würde. Dies wussten die anderen allerdings nicht, denn er dachte, es wäre nur eine Sache zwischen Malfoy und ihm.

„Malfoy, gib mir die Bücher," forderte er plötzlich den anderen auf, doch der schien nicht zu reagieren. „Hermine, nimm ihm die Bücher ab." Das Mädchen wandte sich ihm zu, hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Sie sahen sich ein paar Sekunden an, dann seufzte die brünette Gryffindor.

„Malfoy, gib Harry bitte die Bücher," murmelte sie so leise, dass der Blonde es nicht hätte verstehen können, doch er hielt inne, drehte sich um und kam Harry entgegen, der auf ihn zugegangen war um ihm die Bücher abzunehmen. Während der Bücherübergabe versuchte Harry dem Blonden in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie waren von seinen Haaren verdeckt. Dennoch konnte er den leicht aggressiven Druck spüren als Malfoy ihm die Bücher gab, Ausdruck seiner Wut.

Plötzlich sah der Slytherin auf, direkt in seine Augen und Harry hatte das unbändige Gefühl so schnell wie möglich die Flucht ergreifen zu wollen.

„Der ewige Held, nicht wahr, Potter?", meinte er bissig, drehte sich um und ging mit langen Schritten den Gang entlang.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Ron, als er und Hermine zu Harry aufholten, doch der dunkelhaarige Junge schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und drückte Hermine die Bücher in die Arme.

* * *

_Millicent Bulstrode interessierte sich nicht für die Gryffindor. Es gab zwar hier und da Auseinandersetzungen, aber im Großen und Ganzen waren sie wie Fliegen: nervig bis man sie an die Wand klatschte. Dass sie sich nun einem dieser nervigen Insekten mehr widmen sollte, als ihr lieb war, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Das Schlimmste an dem ganzen Dilemma war aber die Tatsache, dass der Junge nicht irgendein Gryffindor war, sondern _der_ Vorzeige-Gryffindor Harry Potter!_

_Es störte sie nicht, dass Draco sich vielleicht in diesen Helden verliebt hatte, sondern dass sie in die Sache mit hineingezogen wurde._

_Draco wollte Potter töten – sie wäre dabei; Draco wollte Potter flachlegen – er wäre auf sich allein gestellt. Das war zumindest ihr Motto und selbst der Kuss, den all ihre Freunde analysiert hatten, brachte sie nicht dazu ihre Meinung zu ändern._

_Sie wollte sich nicht einmischen, sie wollte nichts damit zu tun haben, sie würde lieber von Ron Weasley geküsst werden – ewww._

* * *

Millicent beobachtete ihren blonden Freund interessiert, sobald er sich einen Weg durch die Schüler gebahnt und sich zu ihnen auf die Wiese gesellt hatte, wo sie sich für die Stunde mit dem Halb-Riesen trafen. Er sagte kein Wort, doch sie konnte seine momentane Aggression spüren. Die anderen Slytherin taten es ebenfalls und nahmen genug Abstand von Draco, um nicht zum Opfer seiner verbalen Niederschläge zu werden... ganz zu schweigen von den magischen.

„Heute behandeln wir die Chupacapras," dröhnte plötzlich die Stimme des Halb-Riesen an ihre Ohren. Die Gruppe der Slytherin wandte sich dem Bärtigen zu, lauschten aber nur mit geteiltem Interesse den Ausführungen ihres ‚Professors'.

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten in die Stunde rein erschall ein seltsames Geräusch von der Hütte in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes. Die Augen der Schüler wandten sich in diese generelle Richtung – die meisten überrascht, einige doch recht eingeschüchtert.

„Es ist soweit. Bitte teilt euch in Zweiergruppen auf," befahl Hagrid, schien die Verwunderung seiner Schüler zu ignorieren. Millicent dagegen fackelte nicht lange und wandte sich desinteressiert an Draco, der seine Aufmerksamkeit immer noch auf die Geräuschkulisse gerichtet hatte.

„Hey Draco, frag mal bitte Potter, ob der mit dir zusammen arbeitet."

Millisekunden später schnellte der Kopf des furchteinflössenden Slytherin herum und silbergraue Augen blitzen sie gefährlich an. „Aber sicher doch, Millicent," presste er mit einem falschen Lächeln heraus. stand auf und ging auf den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor zu, der sich gerade nach einem Partner umsah, da Granger und Weasley sich zusammen geschlossen hatten, wahrscheinlich auf Wunsch Potters.

„Potter," begann Draco, stellte sich direkt vor den anderen und verdeckte somit seine Sicht.

„Malfoy?"

„Lass uns zusammen arbeiten."

Potters Augen weiteten sich verblüfft und wahrscheinlich jeder andere Schüler in der näheren Umgebung schien der Ohnmacht nahe.

„Freut mich, dass du zustimmst." Und mit diesen Worten zog der blonde Junge sie etwas von den anderen Schülern weg und ließ sich auf das trockene Gras fallen. Kaum dass Potter sich setzte, fing Draco auch schon an.

„Ich bekomm noch Migräne, ich sehe es schon vor mir."

„Äh... tut mir Leid," murmelte der Gryffindor, blickte leicht zur Seite, sodass er dem anderen nicht in die Augen sehen musste.

„Dafür kannst du ausnahmsweise mal nichts," brummte Draco, rieb sich mit einer Hand die rechte Schläfe. „Tu nicht immer so, als würde sich die Welt nur um dich drehen."

Potter entschloss sich, am Besten gar nichts darauf zu antworten, denn, wie es schien hatte der Blonde keine Ahnung, dass die Slytherin seinetwegen wussten, dass Draco einen Zaubertrank hatte trinken müssen und er hatte echt kein Problem damit, wenn das ein Geheimnis blieb, zumindest solange einer von ihnen noch nicht tot war.

„Wer kann mir sagen, wie die Chupacapras auch noch genannt werden?", ertönte die Frage des Halb-Riesen und Draco wandte sich ab, hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen. „Ziegenmelker," murmelte er und in diesem Moment antwortete Granger mit dem gleichen Wort auf die Frage. Über die Lippen des Blonden lief ein sarkastisches Lächeln und Potter sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Malfoy," fing er zaghaft an, während Hagrid im Hintergrund fröhlich über Nachtvögel und grausame Tode von Hunden erzählte. „Kann der Zaubertrank irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen haben?"

„Jeder Zaubertrank kann Nebenwirkungen haben," antwortete der Blonde desinteressiert und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Worte des Halbriesen. Der Gryffindor währenddessen senkte seinen Kopf leicht, rupfte mit einer Hand Grashalme heraus und verteilte sie in seiner näheren Umgebung.

Zur gleichen Zeit informierte Hagrid sie darüber, dass er eine Herde Chupacapras auftreiben konnte, die sich bereit erklärt hatte, als Anschauungsmaterial dem Unterricht beizuwohnen – deshalb die Zweiergruppen. Just in diesem Moment konnte man von Hagrids Hütte ein zischendes Geräusch hören, dann kamen seltsame, zweibeinige Wesen auf sie zu.

„Ich brauch etwas, das mich aufmuntert," informierte der Slytherin den anderen, drehte sich weg und sah sich um. Dann lief ein Lächeln über seine schmalen Lippen. „Hey Longbottom," der sowieso schon leicht verängstigte Gryffindor wandte sich dem Slytherin zu, hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen, zwar sind die Chupacapras recht friedlich, aber wenn sie so einen schmackhaften Leckerbissen wie dich sehen," – das Grinsen auf den Lippen weitete sich mit dem furchtsamen Weiten der Augen des anderen – „weiß ich nicht, ob sie sich kontrollieren können." Longbottoms Gesicht wurde blass und er fing an leicht zu zittern, sah dann auf die näherkommenden Wesen, deren Fell sich von Purpurrot auf Braun und dann auf Gelb färbte und die immer noch zischende Geräusche von sich gaben. Die langen spitzen Zähne waren nun deutlich zu sehen und die schwarzen, länglichen Augen, die im Schatten weiß leuchteten, schienen sich nur auf ihn zu fixieren.

Plötzlich und zur Überraschung fast aller Anwesenden, fiel ein gewisser Gryffindor mit dem Namen Neville Longbottom ohne Vorwarnung in Ohnmacht.

Potter wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder dem blonden Slytherin eine Predigt halten sollte. Er entschied sich für das Schmunzeln und wandte sich beschämt ab, während Draco einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich gab. „Jetzt geht's mir besser."

„Malfoy," warf Harry ermahnend ein, aber das leise Lachen des Gryffindor verriet ihn. Draco beobachtete amüsiert wie sich die Schultern des anderen hoben und senkten, während er versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

* * *

_Blaise Zabini war – gelinde gesagt – euphorisch. Er konnte Draco etwas Gutes tun und noch etwas Besseres für sich und seine Freunde. Denn, wenn Draco mehr Zeit mit Potter verbrächte, würde der die Launen des Blonden ertragen müssen und seine Freunde würden davon befreit sein._

_So gesehen war Draco nicht besonders launisch, aber er konnte es aus einem unerfindlichen Grund nicht leiden, wenn man sich dauernd in seinem Raum aufhielt. Drei Stunden nachdem er sein Zimmer betreten hatte und sie vorfand, warf er alle konsequent raus. Dabei war es meist erst Mitternacht!!_

_Wie auch immer, es hatte noch einen anderen, weniger egoistischen Grund, dass er den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor in die Arme seines blonden Freundes bringen wollte:_

_Es war genau das, was Draco wollte._

_Draco würde es nie zugeben, nicht einmal unter Veritaserum, dass er irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren irgendwo in einem dunklen, versteckten, verstaubten Winkel, Gefühle für den anderen hegte und deshalb mussten sie ihm helfen. Koste es, was es wolle._

_Doch... vorerst mussten sie ein anderes Problem klären._

* * *

Blaise musterte seinen Freund. Er hatte ihn schon den ganzen Tag beobachtet und etwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass er nicht sein sarkastisches und fieses Selbst war, so war doch sehr auffällig, dass er seit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Kopfschmerzen herumlief und noch blasser schien als gewöhnlich.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Pansy, als sie sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machten.

„Nein," antwortete der Blonde scharf.

„Ist es der Zaubertrank? Hat er irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?", mischte sich Millicent ein, drängelte Blaise von der Seite des Blonden.

„Jeder Zaubertrank hat Nebenwirkungen," antwortete Vincent augenrollend.

Auf die Lippen des Blonden legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln und er blieb stehen, während seine Freunde weitergingen, dann plötzlich anhielten. Langsam drehten sie sich dem Blonden zu, der sie süffisant ansah.

„D... Draco," begann Blaise, ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich frage mich," begann der inoffizielle Anführer der Slytherin und legte eine Hand an sein Kinn, näherte sich den anderen. „Von was für einem Zaubertrank ihr redet."

„Es... es..."

„Es war Pansys Idee," warf Millicent ein, trat dann so schnell wie möglich ihren Rückweg an.

„Kameradenschwein," murmelte die blonde Slytherin und sah der davoneilenden Brünetten wütend nach.

„Oh Pansy," begann Draco ruhig, „und mit Sicherheit auch Blaise, richtig?" Der Schwarzhaarige quiekte, sobald sein Freund sich ihm näherte

„Und was ist mit Greg und Vince?", beschwerte sich die blonde Slytherin, doch der Blick ihres Freundes brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„So wie ich die beiden kenne, stecken sie genauso tief wie ihr beide in der Sache, mit dem kleinen Unterschied," er hatte die beiden während er sprach von den anderen Schülern weggeführt, ließ sie nun los und wandte sich um, sodass er direkt vor ihnen stand – „sind sie lediglich Mitläufer, ihr dagegen seid die Initiatoren."

„Aber... aber..."

„Tse, tse, tse. Blaise-Darling. Wollt ihr mich wütend machen?"

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin schwieg, drückte sich näher an Pansy, die ihn abwertend musterte, dann aber einen Schritt vortrat um Draco Kontra zu bieten.

„Ich habe heute morgen bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und du hattest selbst erwähnt, dass du die letzte Wette verloren hattest," berichtete sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen, ob du es glaubst oder nicht."

„Darum geht es nicht," bemerkte Draco, sah ihr direkt in die Augen, sodass sich das Mädchen leicht unwohl fühlte. „Es ist wie mit dem Veritaserum," murmelte er, wandte sich um. „Ihr nutzt es wieder aus. Darum geht es." Mit diesen Worten ging er und seine Freunde sahen ihm mit einem schlechten Gewissen nach.

„Wir wollen doch nur, dass du netter zu Potter bist," rief Blaise ihm plötzlich nach und Pansy drehte sich ihm zu, wandte sich dann wieder Draco zu. „Bitte! Wenigstens für die Pause!"

Der blonde Slytherin blieb stehen, drehte sich ihnen zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Ohne etwas zu antworten, setzte er seinen Weg fort und verschwand im Schloss.

Blaise stellte sich neben Pansy, ließ dann den Kopf hängen.

„Werden wir das überleben?", fragte er, sah seine Freundin hoffnungsvoll an.

„Nein," antwortete sie.

„Hab ich mir gedacht."

„Hmmhm."

„Ich schreib schon mal mein Testament."

„Schreib meins gleich mit."

* * *

_Das Grauen aka Das Mädchen wusste nicht so wirklich, was sie mit der momentanen Dynamik zwischen Potter und Malfoy anfangen sollte. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste sie von Anfang an, schon als sie sie das erste Mal streiten sah, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren und letztendlich hatten es sogar die Freunde der beiden Protagonisten eingesehen, akzeptiert und gefördert._

_Wie eine Mutter hatte sie die beiden auf ihrem bisherigen Leidensweg begleitet, aber jetzt schien etwas passiert zu sein, von dem sie nichts wusste. Sie fühlte sich wie die Mutter eines pubertierenden Teenagers, der das Haus verließ und ihr nicht sagte, wohin er ginge, irgendetwas anstellte und dann wieder zurück kam, als wäre nie etwas gewesen._

_Sie wusste, dass sie etwas Gravierendes verpasst hatte._

_Nur was?_

_WAS?_

* * *

Harry konnte ehrlich gesagt seinen Augen nicht trauen, als sich der Blonde erneut einen Weg zum Gryffindortisch bahnte und der Slytherinseite keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

„Was—" begann er stotternd als Draco gereizt einen Gryffindor von seinem Platz stieß und sich neben ihn fallen ließ. Doch kaum hatte der Slytherin seine Augen auf Harry gerichtet, setzte sich ein Lächeln auf dessen Lippen.

„Harry," begann Draco erfreut und aus einem unempfindlichen Grund bekam der Gryffindor Angst. Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass es totenstill in der Halle war, alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren und Ron rot anlief – ob vor Wut lassen wir jetzt einfach mal im Raum stehen – war es eigentlich gar nicht einmal so bedrohlich, aber das Lächeln eines Malfoys jagte einem Angst ein. Das war, als würde Snape tänzelnd und singend den Raum betreten und seine Liebe für kuschelige und flauschige Gegenstände verkünden – es war schlicht und einfach gruselig.

„Harry, geht es dir gut?" Draco schien wirklich besorgt und das half dem Gryffindor keineswegs aus seiner momentanen Verwirrung. Unbeholfen drehte er sich zu Hermine um und warf ihr einen Was-haben-die-getan-Blick zu, doch sie zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Freund davon abzuhalten über den Tisch zu springen und den Slytherin zu erdrosseln.

„Har—"

„Mir geht's gut, Malfoy," murmelte er letztendlich, wandte sich aber nicht dem anderen zu.

„Dann—"

„Draco!"

Harry und Draco wandten sich synchron um und entdecken Crabbe und Goyle, die den Blonden irritiert ansahen, dann auf ihn zukamen.

„Was machst du am Gryffindortisch, Draco?", fragte Crabbe leise und Draco warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Blaise hat mich darum gebeten ‚nett' zu Potter zu sein. Ist das zu glauben? Ich und ‚nett'? Das ist ein Oxymoron, zwei Worte, die nicht zueinander passen. Ein Paradox, eine Antithe—"

„Wir haben es kapiert," brummte Goyle, sah dann kurz zur Seite – „und Potter übrigens auch."

Draco zuckte zusammen, wandte sich dann Harry zu, der schnell zur Seite guckte, als hätte er soeben nicht dem Gespräch gelauscht. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", fragte der Blonde aus Affekt heraus und lächelte den anderen strahlend an.

„Verstehst du das unter nett?" rief Harry aus „Nett ist, wenn du mir beim Aufheben meiner Bücher hilfst, wenn sie mir runterfallen... oder.. oder..."

„Das Wort ‚nett' existiert nicht einmal in seinem Vokabular," antwortete Crabbe mit einem Grinsen, machte sich neben Draco Platz auf der Bank und setzte sich. „Das stimmt nicht," reagierte Goyle und ließ sich neben Harry nieder, nachdem er einen Gryffindor weiter zur Seite schubste.

„Was soll das werden?", rief Ron verärgert aus, wurde aber durch eine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte davon abgehalten auch noch aufzuspringen. „Ruhig, Brauner," meinte eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihm. Die Gryffindor wandten sich der Brünetten zu, die den Rothaarigen zur Seite drückte und sich neben ihn setze.

„Millicent?" fragte Draco ungläubig, doch sie warf ihm nur einen leichthin abfälligen Blick zu.

„Bulstrode!"

„Weasley," antwortete sie, sah dem Jungen mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. „Sei nur einmal halb der Gryffindor, der du bist und verlass dich auf deinen Überlebensinstinkt, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist," brummte sie, stellte dann ihr Gehör ab und ignorierte das restliche Geschehen um sie herum.

„Harry! Tu doch was!"

„Ron, jetzt benimm dich doch wenigstens einmal," empörte sich Hermine, sah ihren Freund angesäuert an. „Hermine! Warum unterstützt du das?"

„Ich unterstütze gar nichts," murmelte sie, nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Ich toleriere es lediglich."

„Heute ist es nur der Gryffindortisch, aber morgen wird es schon der Gryffindorgesellschaftsraum sein, und dann Hogwarts und von da an die ganze Welt."

„Dramaqueen," entfloh es den Lippen eines bestimmten blonden Slytherin.

„Malfoy," brummte Harry, während Ron den anderen mit geöffnetem Mund anstarrte.

„Ja Harry?", reagierte Draco und lächelte den Dunkelhaarigen entzückt an. Dieser öffnete zur Antwort den Mund, doch sobald er das Lächeln und die großen, unschuldigen, silberblauen Augen sah, schloss er ihn wieder und wandte sich mit einem „Gib mir mal das Salz" ab. Draco blinzelte einmal kurz irritiert, nahm dann das Salz, das direkt neben Harry stand und reichte es dem Dunkelhaarigen. „Bitte," meinte er fröhlich und Harry nahm ihm den Salzstreuer mit einem roten Gesicht ab.

„Harry!"

„Ron!"

„Hermine?"

„Freut mich, Blaise Zabini mein Name und da wir uns jetzt alle kennen gelernt haben, lasst uns essen," rief ein dunkelhaariger Slytherin erfreut, drängelte sich zwischen Hermine und Ron und sah sich nach etwas Essbarem um. Dass die Blicke der restlichen wichtigen Personen in dieser Fanfiction auf ihn gerichtet waren, bemerkte er gar nicht, sondern registrierte lediglich Pansy, die sich elegant zwischen Hermine und Dean niederließ.

„Slytherin am Gryffindortisch," stöhnte Ron, stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. „Die Welt wird untergehen, die Apokalypse steht uns bevor, wir werden enden wie das Heilige Römische—"

„DRAMAQUEEN!", riefen sämtliche Slytherin am Gryffindortisch – einschließlich Millicent – aus. Ron verschränkte als Antwort darauf nur die Arme vor der Brust und begann zu schmollen.

Kaum dass endlich etwas Ruhe eingetreten war und sich alle dem irdischen Genuss des Essens hingegeben hatten – mit zwischenzeitlichen Aufmerksamkeiten Dracos, die immer wieder ein leichtes Unbehagen in jedem einzelnen auslösten -, kam ein seltsames Geräusch von einem Ende des Tisches. Irritiert wandten sämtliche Gryffindor – und am Gryffindortisch gastierende Slytherin – ihren Blick auf einen hopsenden Zwerg, der sich bald als Colin Creevey herausstellte, der enthusiastisch Fotos von einer kleinen und seltsamen Gruppe machte.

„Colin, was machst du da?", fragte Hermine irritiert, sobald der Junge ihr die Kamera direkt ins Gesicht hielt und ein Foto von ihrem rechten Auge machte. Creevey strahlte sie daraufhin an, setzte dann sein breitestes Lächeln auf. „Dieser Moment wird in die Analen von ‚Hogwarts' als einzigartiger Moment eingehen. Und ich bin derjenige, der ihn festhält. Mein Name wird überall bekannt sein als ‚Der Photograf, der den Beginn einer Freundschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor festgehalten hat'."

„Bisschen lang, findest du nicht auch?", warf Draco sarkastisch ein, lehnte sich zurück, sodass er den kleinen Gryffindor besser mit seinem patenten Malfoy Blick™ fixieren konnte.

„Außerdem, dieses Akronym," bestätigte Crabbe. „'DPDDBEFZSUGFH' das kann doch keiner aussprechen."

„Und selbst ‚DPFSG' ist noch zu anstrengend," tschilpte Pansy und sagte damit zum ersten Mal etwas, seit sie am Tisch saß.

Das einst strahlenden Gesicht verwandelte sich mit jedem Wort in eine Trauermiene. „Typisch Slytherin," schniefte der Jüngere, wischte sich langsam auftretende Tränen von den Augen.

„Oh, komm, Kleiner. Es ist immer besser die Wahrheit sofort zu erfahren," meinte Blaise mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Nimm Ron hier zum Beispiel—"

„WIE HAST DU MICH GERADE GENANNT?"

„Er ist eine Dramaqueen," fuhr der Dunkelhaarige fort und ignorierte den Einwurf des Rothaarigen - „und es ist gut, dass wir es ihm so früh sagen, damit er sich noch ändern kann, bevor irgendetwas passiert. Also, hopp, hopp, geh und ändere deine Idee, damit man sich in der Zukunft noch an dich erinnert."

Das Gesicht des blonden Gryffindor begann langsam wieder zu strahlen und mit einem quietschenden „Danke" verließ er die Gruppe und stürmte aus der Großen Halle.

„Wie ich sehe, hat sich dein Ferienjob im Kindergarten bewährt," meinte Draco desinteressiert und stocherte elegant mit der Gabel im Essen.

„Der und ein Praktikum im Kindergarten?", rief Ron überrascht aus, zeigte dabei mit dem Finger auf den Dunkelhaarigen.

„Also wir müssen wirklich etwas mit deinem Blutdruck machen," kommentierte Blaise, während Pansy sich vorbeugte, sodass sie besser in die Runde sprechen konnte. „Ja, war er. Eigentlich war es aber eher ein Trainingslager für Kinder von Todessern."

Hermine hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, warf einen Blick auf die Blondine neben sich.

„Ach ja, die kleinen Racker waren so niedlich," meinte Blaise melancholisch, seufzte dann. „Ihre ersten Versuche die Wörter ‚Cruciatus' und ‚Avada Kedavra' auszusprechen waren einfach zu putzig. Ihr hätte sie sehen sollen!"

Nachdem Blaise geendet hatte, trat eine Totenstille zwischen den Mitgliedern der kleinen Gruppe ein. Dann schmunzelte Pansy. „Das war ein Scherz! Es gibt keine Todesser-Trainingcamps und selbst wenn es die gäbe, wärt ihr die letzen, denen wir davon erzählt hätten."

„Das war nicht witzig," murmelte Hermine, schnitt ein Stück vom Fleisch ab.

„Doch war es," meinte Draco, sah sie direkt an. „Ansonsten hättest du soeben nicht gelächelt."

„Malfoy—"

„Tut mir Leid Harry, kann ich dir mit irgendetwas behilflich sein?", fragte er, noch bevor sich sein Blick auf den Gryffindor gerichtet hatte. Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Blonden ließ Harry erneut stocken und verzweifelt wandte er sich ab. „Vergiss es," murmelte er, beendete somit das Gespräch, während Draco ihn fragend musterte.

„Muss toll sein, den Großen Draco Malfoy als persönlichen Diener zu haben," nuschelte Blaise gelangweilt, kaute auf einem Salatblatt herum.

„Du sei still," fuhr Draco ihn barsch an und vor Schreck fiel dem Dunkelhaarigen das Salatblatt aus dem Mund. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir morgen aus dem Weg gehen. Am besten du verlässt Hogwarts für ein, zwei Jahre!"

„In zwei Jahren werden wir hoffentlich nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein," murmelte Harry und Draco sah ihn lächelnd von der Seite an. „Da hast du wiederum recht, obwohl ich es ein paar bestimmten Personen, deren Namen ich hier nicht aussprechen möchte, zutrauen würde, das letzte Jahr zu wiederholen."

„Von wem auch immer du redest," murmelte Ron, wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Teller.

„Malfoy, jetzt—"

„Ja, Harry?"

Für kurze Zeit war Harry in den silberblauen Augen verloren, doch dann fasste er sich wieder, stand auf und zog den blonden Slytherin vom Tisch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zerrte er den anderen an der Hand aus der Großen Halle, während seine Freunde ihm nachriefen und die Slytherin genüsslich weiteraßen. Draco war ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy, er würde sich schon retten können, sollte es Probleme geben.

„Hey, Harry, was?"

"Psst," war alles was der Dunkelhaarige als Antwort gab, während er ihn weiter durch die Gänge zog, dann plötzlich stehen blieb, ihn in ein Klassenraum stieß und dann die Tür hinter sich schloss. Draco sah sich währenddessen arglos im Raum um, drehte sich dann um und lächelte den Gryffindor an.

Mit einem Satz war Harry vor dem Blonden, drückte ihn brutal gegen die Wand und hielt ihn an den Handgelenken dort fest.

„Harry?"

„Hör auf," brummte der Angesprochene aggressiv, doch Draco warf ihm nur einen unverständlichen Blick zu. „Ich kann nicht," antwortete er dann mit einem Lächeln und Harry verstärkte den Druck um die Handgelenke.

„Das tut weh," murmelte der Slytherin, sah den anderen verzeihend an. Und mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck ging Harrys letzte Selbstbeherrschung verloren. Er konnte sie zusammen mit seinem letzten bisschen Verstand am Horizont „Auf Wiedersehen" und „Bon voyage" winken sehen.

Ohne Vorwarnung kam er mit seinem Gesicht näher und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch er hielt den Mund fest geschlossen, selbst als sich der Druck um seine Handgelenke verstärkte. Gequält kniff er die Augen zusammen, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und bohrte die Fingernägel in die empfindsamen Handflächen. Doch Harry ignorierte das, löste seinen Druck um die Handgelenke und drückte Draco nun an den Schultern gegen die Wand.

Nach wenigen Sekunden entfernte der Dunkelhaarige frustriert seine Lippen, sah dem Blonden in das angespannte Gesicht, schloss dann seine Augen und lehnte seine Stirn an die des anderen. Er spürte Dracos rapiden Atem, die Verspanntheit in jedem Muskel, doch der Geruch von Dracos Haaren nahm ihn mehr ein als das Unbehagen. Langsam schien sich der Atem des anderen Jungen zu beruhigen und Harry öffnete seine Augen. Sobald sein Blick auf die leicht roten Lippen fiel, holte er tief Luft, versuchte seine Gefühle und seine Bedürfnisse zu zügeln, doch sein Gesicht näherte sich nur wieder dem des anderen. Die dunkelgrünen Augen schlossen sich langsam und er neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Küss mich Malfoy," hauchte er, neigte seinen Kopf weiter, sodass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. „Bitte."

Sobald Harry registrierte, was er gesagt hatte, war es zu spät. Draco hatte seine Arme schon um seinen Nacken gelegt, drehte sie dann überraschend um und presste Harry barsch gegen die Wand und küsste ihn. Es schien als würde sich jede Faser ihrer Körper berühren und es war immer noch nicht genug, nicht genug für Harry.

Der Kuss war aggressiv. Die manikürten Fingernägel des Blonden krallten sich in seine Schulter, ein Knie presste gegen seine Hüfte und die forschende Zunge fand brutal ihren Weg in seinen Mund. Doch interessierte Harry das nicht. Alles, was ihn interessierte war Draco Malfoy, der ihn küsste als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Draco Malfoy, der langsam seine Hüften bewegte.

Draco Malfoy, der verzweifelt seine Lippen über seine eigenen bewegte, manchmal an ihnen nippte.

Draco Malfoy, der das nicht freiwillig tat.

Harry riss seine Augen auf. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er hatte den Jungen, für den er wahrscheinlich seit dem ersten Treffen geschwärmt hatte, vor sich, ihn küssend, bereit jede weitere Bitte zu erfüllen. Er hatte versprochen, diese Situation nicht auszunutzen, aber das war es, was er wollte. Die Situation und Draco Malfoy bis zum bitteren Ende für sein eigenes Glück benutzen. Er wollte es so sehr, dass es weh tat.  
Der Kuss wurde drängender. Malfoy wollte eine Reaktion von ihm, denn solange Harry nicht reagierte, könnte er nicht aufhören, es sei denn er wäre kurz vor dem Ersticken.

Wehmütig legte Harry seine Arme um die Hüften des Slytherins, drückte ihn an sich, schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Kaum eine Sekunde später spürte er wie Draco sich aus seiner Umarmung befreien wollte. Er ließ ihn los, hielt seine Augen jedoch geschlossen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

Er wollte den anderen Jungen nicht ansehen, wollte den Hass und die Abscheu nicht sehen. Doch um etwas von Dracos Wut zu bemerken, musste er ihn nicht ansehen, denn plötzlich spürte er Malfoys Hand an seiner linken Schulter und dann...

Schmerz!

Reflexartig schreckte er zurück, öffnete überrascht seine Augen, sah in das emotionslose Gesicht des Blonden.

„Was...?", wisperte er, blickte dann auf seine Schulter.

„Der Eid, Potter. Der, den du anscheinend vergessen hast," murmelte der Slytherin, nahm die Hand von der Schulter. „Du hast es versprochen," ergänzte er, leiser.

„Ich..."

„Du hast es versprochen," wiederholte Draco barsch. „Ist das Wort eines Gryffindor so wenig wert?" Er lachte kurz auf und Harry wich etwas zurück. „Ich bin ein Slytherin, Potter, und ich habe noch immer mein Wort gehalten."

„Hier geht es nicht um Häuser, Malfoy, es geht um dich und mich," murmelte Harry defensiv.

„Um dich Potter, es geht immer nur um dich."

„Das ist nicht wahr," verteidigte sich der Gryffindor, wollte dem anderen in die Augen sehen. Doch kaum, dass ihre Blicke sich trafen, wandte er sich wieder ab.

„Wann immer du mich berührst, Potter, wirst du diesen Schmerz fühlen. Er wird dich dran erinnern, dass du dein Wort gebrochen hast," murmelte Draco plötzlich desinteressiert.

Harry fühlte sich leer. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das Versprechen, das er gegeben hatte, diese Auswirkung haben würde. Es war wahr, er hatte es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, das Wort entkam ihm einfach und dennoch, dennoch wollte Draco es nicht einsehen.

„Es... es tut mir Leid."

„Vergiss es," zischte der Blonde. „Es ist ja nichts passiert. Wie du siehst, lebe ich noch."

„Lass deinen Sarkasmus," schnauzte Harry plötzlich zurück. Leicht überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, doch dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab. „Es war nicht mit Absicht. Ich wollte es nicht. Es kam einfach so über meine Lippen."

„Das ist ja grandios, dass du höflich bist. Andererseits habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass du bei mir um etwas bittest."

„Das war Betteln, Malfoy. Eigentlich müsste dich das doch glücklich machen."

Draco antwortete nicht darauf, verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Gryffindor lange an. Dieser wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. „Das... war nicht so gemeint."

Der Blonde schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, verließ dann den Raum.

* * *

_Norman Nott war ein Außenstehender und kannte Malfoy wahrscheinlich besser als er wollte, doch das machte ihm nichts aus, solange er ihn nie wieder in ein Musical zerrte, wo er eine der Tänzer spielen musste. Nichts war schlimmer als mit einem gutaussehenden, blonden, inoffiziellen Slytherin Sexgott auf zwei Beinen eine sehr provokante Choreographie vorzuführen, wenn man eindeutig und offiziell HETERO war. Nichts, außer vielleicht alles andere, was einem im Leben passieren konnte, wenn man aufgrund dieses Tanzes in eine Identitätskrise a la Potter mit dazugehörigem Kleid fiel!_

_Norman Nott schwul?_

_Niemals!_

_Bi?_

_Seit anno RHS-Medley wahrscheinlich!_

_Doch dies hatte nichts mit den Problemen zwischen Potter und Malfoy zu tun und wird es wahrscheinlich auch nie, weshalb Norman sich keine Gedanken um einen Kuss machte, von dem er noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er passiert war._

_Ihn interessierte lediglich seine Identitätskrise und eine mögliche Rache an einem bestimmten gutaussehenden, blonden, inoffiziellen Slytherin Sexgott auf zwei Beinen._

* * *

Draco machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihrem geheimen Treffpunkt, summte dabei leise vor sich hin, während ihm ein Geist folgte. Zwar hatte der Geist noch nichts verlauten lassen, aber der blonde Slytherin wusste, dass dieser etwas loswerden wollte, also versuchte er so langsam wie möglich zu gehen, ohne dass es auffiel, dass er wegen des Geistes langsamer ging.

„Malfoy Junior," begann der Geist langsam.

„Blutiger Baron," entgegnete der Blonde mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Potter—"

„—hat dein Mitgefühl?"

Der Geist runzelte die Stirn und kräuselte die Nase, als hätte er irgendetwas Widerliches gerochen. „Das verbitte ich mir," warf er empört ein, flog dann vor und hielt direkt vor dem blonden Jungen an.

„Potter hatte keine Ahnung, was das Wort ‚Iurandum' bedeutet?"

Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging durch den Geist hindurch um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Es ist nicht der echte," fuhr der Geist fort.

„Wäre es der echte gewesen, wäre Potter jetzt tot," meinte Draco hinterhältig grinsend. „Er diente nur zur Abschreckung, damit er sein Wort nicht bricht."

„_Iurandum_ bewirkt nichts, aber der Schmerz—"

Draco blieb stehen, wandte sich mit verschränkten Armen um. „Ich weiß, dass _Iurandum_ nichts bewirkt. Den Schmerz habe ich ihm zugefügt." Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Slytherin. „Aber der Schmerz war nicht das, was ich wollte, sondern eigentlich die Kontrolle über Potter."

„Du standest nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss von _imm_—"

„Was soll das werden, Herr Baron? Ein Verhör? Wenn Potter nicht fair spielt, muss ich als Slytherin das schon lange nicht. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich mal wieder durchsetze."

„Malfoy Junior."

Draco musterte den Geist gereizt, nicht gewillt noch weitere Sekunden mit dem Blutigen Baron zu verschwenden, wenn er Gefahr lief zu spät zu kommen oder eher zu früh und somit zu spät. Ähm.

„Ihr Großvater wäre stolz auf sie," beendete der Geist, lachte hinterhältig und verschwand dann in einer Wand. Draco sah ihm lediglich leicht irritiert nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Am Treffpunkt angekommen, grüßte er das Portrait, verschwand im Zimmer und, sobald er bemerkte, dass Harry noch nicht da war, warf er sich auf die Couch.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry kommen würde, doch er hoffte es. Der Gryffindor hatte wahrscheinlich ein schlechtes Gewissen und dies musste er ausnutzen so gut er konnte, schließlich hatte er sich nicht umsonst von einem Gryffindor küssen lassen. Er wusste, dass der Zaubertrank, den Granger zubereitet hatte nicht perfekt war und hatte genau gesehen, dass er nur halb so lange halten würde wie alle annahmen. Anscheinend hatte Granger beim Zubereiten nicht gewusst, wofür Harry den Trank benutzen wollte oder sie wusste nicht, wozu das Patchouly wichtig war. Zu seinem Glück, musste er dazu sagen, denn ansonsten hätte er sich vehement gegen diesen Wetteinsatz geweigert.

Er hasste es, die Kontrolle über sich und sein Verhalten zu verlieren, ob nun wegen eines Zaubertrankes oder nicht. Aus diesem Grund hatte er das _Veritaserum_ so verabscheut und jetzt die _Immemoris Potionis_ und aus dem gleichen Grund hasste er, was mit ihm passierte, wenn Harry in seiner Nähe war. Er konnte unmöglich in dieses Musterbeispiel eines Gryffindors und Held der Zauberwelt verliebt sein. Alles lag dem Jungen-der-Lebte zu Füßen und verehrte ihn, er wollte nicht auch noch zu einer der Trophäen im Schrank Potters gehören und er würde sich auch nie für den Dunkelhaarigen aufopfern oder seine Weltanschauung ändern, aber—

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Steintür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wusste, Harry würde in wenigen Sekunden den Raum betreten. Ohne lange nachzudenken, griff er nach irgendeinem Buch, das irgendwo in seiner Nähe lag und schlug es auf. ‚Weltatlas der rätselhaften Phänomene', las er in Gedanken schnell auf der ersten Seite, hob dann eine Augenbraue. Schon wieder so ein absurdes Buch. Er wusste nicht einmal wie die in dieses Zimmer kamen.

„Malfoy," kam es plötzlich von der Tür. Sichtlich unbekümmert wandte er sich dem anderen zu, grinste selbstgefällig als er die verwirrten Haare sah, bis er sich bewusst wurde, dass er den inneren Drang sie ordentlich herzurichten unterdrücken musste, bevor er den Gryffindor anfiel. „Potter," grüßte er desinteressiert, setzte sich dann aufrecht hin.

Es entstand eine unheimliche Stille zwischen den beiden und keiner wagte es, sie zu brechen und Draco war sich sicher, dass er der Letzte sein würde, der auch nur einen Versuch starten würde. Er mochte es einfach, Harry in einer Bredouille zu sehen natürlich mit dem dazugehörigen Versuch sich herauszureden. Es war immer recht unterhaltsam.

„Malfoy, ich," begann der Gryffindor, schwieg dann aber wieder. Draco bemerkte zufrieden, wie der Dunkelhaarige mit seiner Robe spielte, dann seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Malfoy," rief Harry plötzlich und der Blonde sah überrascht auf. „Ich werde nicht sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."

Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, lehnt sich dann zurück. „Ich habe dich geküsst" – Harrys Gesicht wurde bei den Worten rot, doch er wandte es nicht ab, richtete seinen Blick stur auf Draco – „und ich habe dich dazu gebracht, dass du mich küsst. Ich sagte dir, dass ich es nicht wollte, aber ich denke schon..." Die Worte des Jungen wurden leiser und der blonde Slytherin musste sich vorlehnen um ihn besser verstehen zu können. „Ich denke, dass ich es wirklich wollte. Ich wollte es so sehr, dass selbst der Eid, der sonst etwas mit mir hätte anstellen können, mich nicht daran hindern konnte. Ich hätte—"

„Er hätte dich töten können."

„—sterben... Was?"

„Der echte hätte dich töten können," wiederholte Draco, lehnte sich wieder zurück und breitet seine Arme über der Couchlehne aus.

„Du hättest nie—"

„Ich hätte, Potter, wenn ich nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass du dein Versprechen nicht halten würdest."

Harry schwieg, kam dann auf den Slytherin zu und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen – mit einem Sicherheitsabstand von fünfzig Zentimetern. Draco lächelte insgeheim, wusste er doch, dass Harry ihn so wenig wie möglich berühren wollte, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass er wieder die Schmerzen fühlen würde.

„Du wolltest mich so sehr, dass dich ein möglicher Tod nicht abgeschreckt hätte. Wirklich schmeichelhaft, Potter."

Der Gryffindor sagte nichts dazu. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, winkelte dann den Arm an, der direkt hinter dem anderen Jungen lag und berührte den Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen. Mit einem Satz sprang dieser auf, hielt sich den Kopf und drehte sich dann schwungvoll zu dem grinsenden Slytherin um. „Malfoy, was—"

„Es gibt einen Weg das los zu werden," meinte Draco, sah den anderen herausfordernd an.

„Welchen?"

„Ich muss dir verzeihen."

Das Gesicht des anderen wurde ungewöhnlich blass und für einen kurzen Moment dachte Draco, dass der andere in Ohnmacht fallen würde, jedoch blieb der Gryffindor auf seinen Beinen, schien lediglich ein bisschen zu schwanken.

„Okay, sag mir, was ich tun muss," krächzte der Dunkelhaarige schwach und Draco hob eine Augenbraue, kommentierte das Verhalten des anderen aber nicht weiter.

„Zuerst will ich, dass die Wetten, wie sie jetzt sind aufhören."

„Was?" rief der Gryffindor aus, wirkte als würde er jeden Moment auf den Blonden zu gestürmt kommen.

„Würdest du mich ausreden lassen? Ich will nicht, dass der Ausgang der Wette von einem von uns beeinflusst wird. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es soll fair bleiben. Weder du noch ich, noch sonst irgendjemand der Merlin-weiß-warum Wind von unserer Wette bekommt, darf den Ausgang manipulieren."

„Okay," willigte Harry ein, nickte um seine Zusage zu unterstreichen.

„Gut, zweitens, Potter, würdest du etwas näher kommen?"

Der Gryffindor kam ein paar zaghafte Schritte näher, sodass er nur ein paar Zentimeter von den Beinen des anderen entfernt war. Ein Lächeln lief über die Lippen des Blonden und ohne Vorwarnung richtete er sich auf und packte den anderen an der Krawatte, zog ihn mit dem Oberkörper an sich. Noch berührten ihre Körper sich zwar nicht, aber er wusste, dass Harry kleine Stromschläge spürte. Doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sah nur in die geweiteten grünen Augen. „Küss mich nie wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis." Und mit diesen Worten stieß er den anderen zurück, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten auf sein Gesäß fiel.

„Drittens, brich nie wieder ein Versprechen, das du mir gegeben hast. Nun, was sagst du Potter?"

„Abgemacht," murmelte der Dunkelhaarige noch immer leicht orientierungslos, sah den anderen aber mit einem festen Blick an. „Ab heute werde ich einen formellen Antrag stellen, bevor ich mich von meinem Hormonen überrumpeln lasse und eventuell geneigt bin, dich anzufallen."

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste Draco aufgrund dieser Antwort anfangen zu lachen. Zwar versuchte er es noch sich davon abzuhalten, jedoch war die Vorstellung einfach zu absurd. Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, warf er einen Blick auf Harry, der ihn nur lächelnd ansah, dann rot wurde und sich abwandte. Draco wandte ebenfalls seinen Blick ab, blickte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Es war ihm nicht wirklich geheuer, dass er sich so gut mit Harry Potter verstand, dass er nicht nur bereit war seinen Vornamen mental zu benutzen, sondern auch in dessen Gegenwart lachte und so ziemlich alle Mauern fallen ließ. Außerdem hatte er wegen des Gryffindors seine Kontrolle verloren, die er doch sehr schätze. Irgendetwas stimmte eindeutig nicht mit ihm.

„Die nächste Wette," murmelte Harry und unterbrach somit seine Gedankengänge.

Er sah auf, wandte dann seinen Blick auf den Gryffindor.

„_Polyjuice_(3)."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Einer von uns wird Polyjuice trinken."

„Und wessen Haar soll benutzt werden?", fragte Harry mit etwas Skepsis in der Stimme.

„Wir werden zusammen eines suchen und das erste nehmen, das wir finden."

„Und was ist, wenn es das Haar von einem Professor ist?"

„Potty, hör auf rumzujammern. Wenn es das Haar eines Professors ist, können wir Punkte abziehen, wie wir wollen, hat doch auch seine Vorteile."

„Das können wir nicht machen."

„Harry James Potter! Wegen dir musste ich _Veritaserum_ und _Immemoris_ trinken, also wirst du gefälligst nichts gegen _Polyjuice_ einwenden."

„Ja Mama."

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte der Blonde verblüfft, sah den Dunkelhaarigen aus geweiteten Augen an.

„Äh... ich... ich muss dann mal," stotterte Harry und flüchtete so schnell es ging aus dem Raum.

Draco blieb zurück und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Irgendwie war er zufrieden und das lag nicht unbedingt daran, dass er sich mal wieder auf seine manipulative Art und Weise durchgesetzt hatte. Irgendetwas an Harry beruhigte ihn auch wenn er es nicht glauben wollte.

**Next:**

**Polyjuice**

(1) Sorry ° Anspielung auf Dana's FF "Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy" Anm. des Autors: muahahahaha XD ( Malfoy ist einfach zu sexy XD

(3) Again, ich weigere mich, dazu Vielsafttrank zu sagen .


	18. Polyjuice

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. und wie sie nicht alle heißen…

**Kommentar: **Wer kennt sie nicht? Die FF „Draco Malfoy... the amazing bouncing rat?"? Wer kennt sie nicht? Die Autorin Maya? Wer sie nicht kennt, soll sie gefälligst kennen lernen . Sie ist mein Idol, sie ist genial, ich vergöttere sie und ihre FFs ;; Okay, bis auf die oben genannte, die habe ich nämlich nie gelesen, denn, wirklich, ich verabscheue das Pairing DM/HG shudder Aber vor allem die FFs „Hatred", „Dancing Queen", „"Your every wish" (gosh, diese FF habe ich vor einem Jahr gelesen und ich denke immer noch regelmäßig daran ) und „Dark side of light" sind sehr, sehr, sehr lesenswert °. Ich sollte mal gucken, ob sie was Neues geschrieben hat. gucken geht kommt zurück Ach ja, die oben aufgelisteten sind alles HP/DM XD geht suchen kommt zurück

Warum ich das eigentlich gesagt habe: ich habe, wie erwähnt, diese FF nicht gelesen, aber in ihr verwandelt sich Draco in eine Ratte und erlebt sehr interessante Dinge (aus den Erzählungen meiner Freundin). Nun ja, ich wollt das nur mal gesagt haben, dass es die gibt und nicht, dass das Geschrei („Plagiat") losgeht.

Ich hoffe, die Storyline ist nicht zu wirr

**15. Polyjuice**

**Point of view: Harry Potter, Dritte Person**

"Das ist doch eine der bescheuersten Ideen, die je einer von uns hatte," murmelte Harry, warf einen Blick auf den Jungen neben sich. Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wandte sich dann aber desinteressiert ab und warf einen Blick auf den Boden.

„Da ist eines," meinte er, zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle weiter vor sich, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu bücken. Harry verdrehte lediglich die Augen und beugte sich herunter, hob das Haar auf und reichte es dem Blonden.

„Wir wollen das wirklich durchziehen?", fragte er noch einmal skeptisch, hoffte auf eine verneinende Antwort – die allerdings ausblieb. Stattdessen nahm Draco das Haar zwischen die Fingerspitzen, inspizierte es abschätzend. „Es ist genauso gut wie jedes andere Haar," sagte er letztendlich, holte eine kleine durchsichtige Flasche aus seiner Tasche und entfernte den Korken. Das Haar löste sich mit einem zischenden Geräusch im Zaubertrank, dennoch schüttelte Draco ihn einmal kurz und drückte die Flasche in die Hand des Gryffindors.

„Augen zu und durch," meinte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Na dann, Cheers", antwortete Harry zögernd, setzte dann das Fläschchen an seine Lippen und schloss die Augen.

* * *

_ Ein blonder Junge hastete durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Die Haare waren zerzaust und hingen wirr in sein Gesicht; ein Anblick, den man selten... streich das, noch NIE in den alten und grauen Gemäuern gesehen hatte: Ein zerstreuter Malfoy!_

„_Wo ist er?", rief er panisch als sich die Türen zu den Slytheringesellschaftsraum öffneten. Es trat eine ungemütliche Stille ein und niemand wagte es, auch nur Luft zu holen. Letztendlich siegte aber die Neugierde eines Erstklässlers und er fragte mit einer leisen, piepsigen Stimme: „Wer?"_

_Wilde, silbergraue Augen richteten sich auf die baldige, sehr junge Leiche, doch dann wandte sich Draco unerwartet ab und verließ den Gesellschaftsraum, kam nur wenige Sekunden später zurück. „Ich suche eine kleine, graue, hässliche Katze," rief er aus. Die Schüler sahen sich alle ratlos an, wandten dann ihren Blick zurück auf den Maniac – ihren inoffiziellen Anführer._

„_Draco?", fragte plötzlich jemand aus der Menge und Pansy trat hervor, kam mit langsamen Schritten auf ihren Freund zu, hielt dabei die Hände beschwichtigend vor sich. „Ganz ruhig Draco. Wie wäre es, wenn wir in dein Zimmer gehen und alles genau besprechen?"_

_Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte die blonde Slytherin den alten Draco Malfoy in den Augen erkennen, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn, wandte sich um und lief los, Robe wehend hinter sich._

„_Hinterher!"_

_Auf Pansys Ausruf folgten drei weitere Slytherin aus der Menge. „Greg und Vince, ihr findet die Trinität, Blaise und ich werden Draco verfolgen," befahl die Blondine. Sie nickten und trennten sich dann auf dem Flur._

„_Wenn das so weitergeht, bekomm ich graue Haare," wimmerte Blaise, fuhr sich durch sein dunkles Haar._

„_Hör auf zu meckern, wir haben alle unsere Probleme," schnauzte Pansy, besah sich ihre noch nicht ganz getrockneten, geschweige denn vollständig lackierten Fingernägel. Draco hatte echt das schlechteste Timing._

„_Warum laufen wir eigentlich?", fragte ihr Freund plötzlich von der Seite. Sie blieb stehen, sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. Dann holten sie beide ihren Zauberstab heraus und richteten ihn auf den davonlaufenden Vertrauensschüler._

„_ Stupify !(1)"_

* * *

Das erste, was Harry bemerkte als er seine Augen langsam öffnete war, dass alles größer wirkte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er, dass es daran lag, dass er vielleicht das Haar eines Erstklässers erwischt hatte. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis er bemerkte, dass das schwarze Etwas vor ihm kein Wandteppich oder ein Vorhang war, sondern das Ende von Dracos Robe. Und das seltsame, laute Geräusch war auch kein Gewitter, sondern das Lachen von dem, der ihn das eingebrockt hatte.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch alles was herauskam war ein krächzendes Geräusch.

„Du bist so ... hässlich, Potter," erdröhnte es plötzlich als er aufgehoben wurde.

Harry hatte herausgefunden, dass er sehr klein war, so klein, dass er perfekt in die Arme des Blonden passte... zu klein.

‚Das ist nicht wahr', rief er aus, doch ein lautes, klägliches Miauen war alles, was man hören konnte. Er erstarrte. Die Lippen Malfoys formten sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Bevor Harry wusste, was er tat, schlug er wild um sich, biss in den Arm des anderen, der ihn daraufhin überrascht fallen ließ.

Aus großen Augen beobachtete er wie das Gesicht des Blonden sich wieder in eine gleichgültige Maske veränderte. Ohne Worte beugte sich der Slytherin herunter und hob die Kleidungsstücke auf, die Harry nun nicht mehr brauchen würde.

„Solange du mich noch verstehst", begann Draco, hob ihn wieder auf die Arme. „Wenn ein Mensch zu lange im Körper eines Tieres steckt, wird er ebenfalls das Verhalten und die Eigenschaften dieses Tieres übernehmen. Deswegen würde ich dir empfehlen in meiner Nähe zu bleiben bis sich Anzeichen erkennen lassen, dass du langsam zum Tier wirst."

Harry ließ leicht den Kopf hängen, wandte seinen Blick ab, der daraufhin auf die frische Wunde im Arm des anderen fiel. Er wusste nicht, wieso er so wütend auf den Slytherin war. Schließlich hatte der den Polyjuice-Zaubertrank extra abgewandelt, sodass er sich nicht in ein Wesen Halbmensch-Halbtier verwandelte, sollte es passieren, dass sie ein Tierhaar fänden. Er sollte dem anderen eigentlich dankbar sein, denn die Erfahrungen von Hermine aus dem zweiten Schuljahr wollte er nicht unbedingt erleben. Langsam hob er sich etwas aus der Umklammerung des Blonden und arbeitet sich bis zur Wunde vor, die er dann zögerlich ableckte.

„Potter!", kam der überraschte Ausruf und bevor er überhaupt wusste, was geschehen war, fand er sich anderthalb Meter über dem Boden und eine Armlänge von dem blonden Slytherin entfernt wieder. Eine Hand hielt ihn am Nacken fest, sodass er sich kaum bewegen konnte, plötzlich wurde er losgelassen und landete auf allen vier Pfoten auf dem Boden, plumpse dann unelegant zur Seite.

„Grazil," kommentierte der andere, hockte sich dann hin um dem anderen mit dem Finger anzupieken. „Okay, Potter, in Anbetracht des Umstandes, dass du jetzt eine Katze bist," – hier musste Draco unterbrechen, da er leise lachen musste – „ordne ich an, dass du jetzt versuchst überall etwas herumzuschleichen und Geheimnisse herausfindest, während ich dir unauffällig folge. Deal?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, zumindest dachte er, dass er das tat, aber anhand des Grinsen des Slytherins konnte er erkennen, dass es mehr als grotesk aussehen musste.

„Einmal miauen für ja, zwei mal miauen für nein."

Harry miaute einmal, setzte dann zum zweiten Mal an als Draco auch schon aufstand. „Gut, dass wir uns so schnell einig wurden."

Die jetzige Katze sah verwirrt auf, verstand dann und begann protestierend zu maunzen und jaulen. Draco aber ging nur los, während Harry versuchte ihm hinterher zurennen, ohne dabei über eine seiner vier Pfoten zu stolpern.

* * *

_ "Pansy Parkinson—"_

„_Draco Malfoy!", unterbrach ihn das Mädchen scharf, stellte sich vor ihrem besten Freund, der durch einen Zauberspruch auf dem Stuhl festgehalten wurde. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte das Mädchen, dass der Junge geknurrt hatte, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ein Malfoy knurrte nicht._

„_Du erklärst uns jetzt genau, was passiert ist und warum du kopflos durch die Gegend rennst."_

_Der Blonde presste lediglich seine Lippen aufeinander, hob provozierend das Kinn. Dann formten sich die Lippen zu einem arroganten Grinsen._

_Pansy runzelte die Stirn, wandte sich dann um und an Blaise, der auf einem großen Sandsessel in Dracos Zimmer saß. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, lehnte sich dann weiter zurück und versuchte sich in dem übergroßen Sandsessel zu verstecken._

„_Lass mich mal," meinte Vincent, der am Schreibtisch saß und den Duden zur Seite legte. Er stand auf und kam auf den Vertrauensschüler zu. „Was hat Potter schon wieder angestellt?"_

_Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Blonden wurde nur größer, nahm etwas Niederträchtig an. „Ich habe alles versucht," meinte der bullige Junge, wandte sich am Kopf kratzend um und ging zurück auf seinen Platz._

„_Okay, Draco," begann plötzlich Millicent, die auf dem Bett mit einer von Dracos Skulpturen gespielt hatte. Ohne viel Worte nahm sie die Figur in die Hand und hielt sie vor sich, wippte sie dann hin und her. „Das ist deine Lieblingsskulptur. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie kaputt geht, oder?"_

_Die Augen des Malfoys weiteten sich, doch dann verengte er sie zu Schlitzen, schloss sie für einen kurzen Moment. Plötzlich begann er leise zu lachen, öffnete seine Augen wieder und warf einen abwertenden Blick auf die Brünette. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ließ die Skulptur fallen. Draco zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als sie den Boden berührte, wandte nicht einmal seinen Blick auf die Stelle, wo sie landete. Zu der Überraschung der Anwesenden zerbrach die Skulptur nicht, sondern lag unbeschadet auf dem Boden._

_Draco lächelte hinterhältig._

„_Greg, du bist dran," meinte Millicent letztendlich, hob die Figur auf und stellte sie zurück auf den Schrank._

„_Draco," begann der Slytherin, kniete sich vor dem anderen hin. „Wir sind doch alle deine Freunde. Wenn etwas passiert ist, dann kannst du uns das doch ruhig sagen, wir werden alle versuchen dir zu helfen. Das weißt du doch, oder?"_

_Draco hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und sah den anderen mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig ‚Das glaubst du jawohl selbst nicht' sagte. Greg zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich an Blaise. Dieser seufzte einmal, stand dann auf und stellte sich direkt vor den Blonden, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

„_Ich weiß, wo sie ist."_

_Draco hob eine Augenbraue, sah den anderen irritiert an._

„_Die Katze. Ich weiß, wo sie ist."_

* * *

Harry hatte beschlossen, dass, sollte es so etwas wie Wiedergeburt geben, er nicht als Katze zurück auf die Welt kommen wollte. Diesen überraschten Entschluss fasste er, als er hinter Draco hertapste und versuchte, nicht von jedem Schüler in Hogwarts umgelaufen zu werden.

Er wusste, der nächste, der ihm zu Nahe kam, musste leiden. Harry war ein friedliebender Mensch, aber wenn man innerhalb von zehn Minuten einhundert Mal angerempelt und umgelaufen wurde, war das NICHT. MEHR. WITZIG!

Als hätte jemand seine Gedanken gelesen, stolperte ein Schüler über ihn, rammte den Fuß in seinen kleinen, pelzigen Bauch. Harry, ohne zu überlegen, fuhr seine Krallen aus, krallte sich in das beleidigende Bein des aufschreienden Schülers und vergrub seine spitzen, scharfen Zähne in die Wade. Die Freundinnen des Mädchens, zumindest dachte er, dass es ein Mädchen war – wenn er nach dem Schrei ging – begannen zu kreischen und zu schreien, während sein Opfer zu Boden stürzte und panisch mit dem Bein auf und ab wackelte und versuchte ihn mit einer Hand zu entfernen. Doch Harry setzte nur seine Hinterpfoten ein um sich gegen die Attacken des Mädchens zu wehren.

„Macht doch jemand etwas," wimmerte sein Opfer, den Tränen nahe.

In diesem Moment spürte Harry einen Schlag im Nacken. Ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht ging durch seinen Körper, hielt aber nicht lange an. Dennoch ließ er langsam von seinem Opfer ab und er wurde dann an seinem Nackenfell hochgezogen.

„So sehr ich dieses Schauspiel auch genossen habe," – hörte er die spöttische Stimme eines ihm sehr bekannten Jungen – „muss ich leider dieses entzückende Kätzchen entführen."

„Bring das Monster weg, Malfoy," schnarrte das von Harry angegriffene Mädchen. „Oder ich werde es eigenhändig zu Professor Dumbledore bringen."

„Oh, wirklich, Ching?"

„Chang!!!"

„Wie auch immer... Ich habe nicht die Zeit, eine Unterhaltung über Katzen mit dir zu führen, also verabschiede ich mich." Harry spürte eine Ruck, als der Blonde sich umdrehte, dann noch einen, als dieser stehen blieb und sich wieder an das Ravenclawmädchen wandte. „Oh und, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich um die Wunde kümmern, du willst doch nicht, dass du eine Narbe zurückbehältst, oder?" Mit einem leisen Lachen und dem empörten Ausruf Changs setzte der Slytherin seinen Weg fort.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es drauf hast, Potter," murmelte Draco plötzlich.

Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber als Draco ihn an seinem Fell durch die Halle trug und diese Worte wisperte, fühlte er etwas wie Stolz in seiner Brust anschwellen.

* * *

_ „Blaise," begann Pansy als sie beobachtete, wie die Tür langsam zu ging und dabei ein knirschendes Geräusch verursachte. Blaise, der überrascht neben dem Mädchen stand und ebenso wie sie seinen Blick auf die Tür gerichtete hatte, gab ein leises ‚hm' von sich. Die Blonde verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, wandte sich dann langsam dem anderen zu. „Wie konntest du Draco sagen, dass du weißt, wo die Katze ist, wenn du keinen blassen Schimmer davon hast, was für eine Katze er überhaupt meint?"_

„_Es gibt nur eine kleine, graue, hässliche Katze in Hogwarts," verteidigte sich Blaise, wandte sich ab und warf sich auf den Sandsessel. „Dass diese Katze zufällig einem unserer verstorbenen Professoren gehört, dafür kann ich nichts. Warum Draco diese Katze sucht, weiß ich nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal, solange er aufhört wie ein Irrer durch Hogwarts zu laufen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er ein Buch, das neben dem Sandsessel lag, in die Hand, schlug es auf und las interessiert die erste Seite._

_Pansy dagegen blieb mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrer Stelle stehen, wippte mit dem Fuß und bekam ein gefährliches, nervöses Zucken in der Nähe des rechten Augenwinkels._

_Nach zwei Seiten schlug Blaise das Buch wieder zu, legte es auf den Boden und stand auf._

„_Draco hat einen zehn Minuten-Vorsprung. Wir müssen versuchen das Tier vor ihm zu finden," rief er letztendlich aus. „Millicent, du suchst die Trinität. Wenn Draco kopflos ist, dann nur wegen Potter. Greg und Vince, ihr durchsucht Hufflepuff, die Trinität und Millicent übernehmen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, Pansy und ich, wir suchen im Slytheringebiet und in der Nähe der Lehrergemächer. Wenn ihr nichts findet, geht nach draußen und sucht dort! Sie muss irgendwo sein. Ach, und wenn ihr Draco seht, ich denke ihr wisst alle, wie man ihn aufhalten kann, oder?" Die restlichen vier Verschwörer nickten synchron, verließen dann alle nacheinander das Zimmer bis nur noch Pansy und Blaise zurückblieben._

„_Ich rede mir immer noch ein, dass er uns eines Tages dankbar sein wird," begann die Blondine._

„_Genauso dankbar, wie er über _ Immemoris _ gewesen war?"_

„_... Lass uns nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Tatsächlich würde ich seine ‚Danksagung' gern aus meinem Gedächnis löschen."_

_Blaise und Pansy sahen sich gleichzeitig an, zogen dann ihre Zauberstäbe hervor._

„_Erst du oder ich?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, Gentlemen-like._

* * *

Wenn es am Schönsten war, so hieß ein Sprichwort, war es Zeit zu gehen. Ehrlich gesagt wollte Harry sich aber keinen Millimeter aus dem gemütlichen Platz, den er in Dracos Armen gefunden hatte, fort bewegen. Aber Draco sah ihn schon die ganze Zeit abwartend an, war wahrscheinlich kurz davor seine Arme auszubreiten und ihn einfach fallen zu lassen. Mit einem klagenden Maulen sprang er aus den Armen und landete etwas eleganter – er fiel nicht um, sondern stolperte lediglich nach vorn – auf dem Boden, sah sich dann fragend um.

„Okay Potter, wie du wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt hast, befinden wir uns vor Severus Gemächern." Harry schüttelte seinen kleinen Körper, sah dann aber zu Draco hoch, der sich hingekniet hatte. Mit den Vorderpfoten stützte er sich von dem Knie ab, streckte neugierig seinen Kopf weiter nach vorn. „Du gehst da jetzt rein und suchst nach einem schwarzen Notizbuch, okay? Ein. Schwarzes. Notizbuch."

Harry wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber er nickte und ließ sich ohne Wenn und Aber auf das Spiel des Blonden ein, schlüpfte durch den Spalt, den Draco durch das Öffnen der Tür geschaffen hatte. Neugierig sah er sich im Wohnzimmer um. Nichts hatte sich verändert, seit er das letzte Mal hier war. Während er seine Aufmerksamkeit noch auf eine lilafarbene Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden gerichtet hatte, lief er gegen etwas Solides, jaulte und zog seinen Kopf ein. Mit einem leisen Wimmern versuchte er mit beiden Pfoten über die Stelle am Kopf zu streichen, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht und plumpse auf die Seite, rollte dann nach links, sodass alle vier Pfoten von ihm gestreckt waren.

Harry zog leicht verwirrt seine Pfoten ein, machte seltsame Verrenkungen mit seinem Körper, die er als Mensch nie hätte machen können. Schwerfällig richtete er sich auf, wandte seinen Blick auf den Gegenstand, gegen der er gelaufen war. Überrascht sprang er dann zurück, stolperte über seine Hinterpfoten – wie er das gemacht hatte, wusste er selbst nicht – deutete dann mit einer Pfote auf den großen Spiegel. Es musste ein surrealer Anblick gewesen sein, beschloss Harry nachdem sein erster Schock vergegangen war. Eine Katze, die mit einer Pfote auf einen Spiegel zeigt. Jedoch, zum ersten Mal sah Harry sich selbst.

Er hatte ein graues, verfilztes Fell mit vereinzelten, schwarzen Streifen. Ein Auge, war nur halb geöffnete, schien leicht lahm und das andere war schon trüb. Ihm ist das nicht aufgefallen, hatte gedacht, dass alle Katzen die Welt etwas verschwommener wahrnahmen. Sein Schwanz schien schon öfter gebrochen zu sein, doch auch das hatte er nicht bemerkt. Das linke Ohr war zerfetzt und das rechte schien verbrannt zu sein.

Draco hatte recht. Er war abscheulich. Und Draco hasste hässliche Dinge. Harry wusste das, denn der Blonde selbst war leicht auf den Augen und selbst seine einfachen Roben und alles, was ihm gehörte. Es war ein Wunder, dass der Slytherin ihn überhaupt anfasste, geschweige denn getragen hatte. Doch Harry war nur für einen Tag so hässlich, vielleicht sogar noch weniger. Dann wäre er wieder er.

Er wollte sich umdrehen, hielt dann aber inne.

Vielleicht wollte Draco ihn nicht, weil er ihn hässlich fand. Es hatte gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er ein Gryffindor war, oder dass Draco seine Kontrolle nicht verlieren wollte. Vielleicht war Harry ihm einfach nur zu abstoßend.

Gerade als er den Gedanken weiter verfolgen und sich in Depressionen stürzen wollte, öffnete sich eine der Türen im Raum. Panisch horchte Harry auf, wollte sich verstecken, doch er lief erneut gegen den Spiegel. Dieses Mal wurde dieser aber erschüttert, kippt leicht zur Seite. Von da an ging es nur noch abwärts und Harry konnte im Zeitlupentempo beobachten, wie der Spiegel auf den Boden fiel und in Scherben zerbrach.

„Claudine!", hörte er jemanden rufen, sah sich um und entdeckte Snape, der gereizt den Raum betrat. Doch dann kam dieser mit energischen Schritten näher, packte ihn brutal am Nacken und hob die Katze soweit hoch, dass Harry ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Du abartiges, widerspenstiges, missratenes Monster. Wie oft soll ich dir noch einprägen, dass du diesen Raum nicht betreten sollst?" Der dunkelhaarige Lehrer hielt inne, sah die Katze nachdenklich an und für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Harry, dass Snape es wusste, dass Snape ihn erkannt hatte.

„Außerdem bin ich heute gar nicht dran, also raus hier." Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Professor die Tür und warf Harry im hohen Bogen raus. Dieser miaute laut und ängstlich, doch dann wurde er mitten in der Luft festgehalten und langsam auf den Boden niedergelassen. Verwundert sah er sich um, bemerkte dann, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.

„Lauf, nun geh schon," scheuchte ihn der Lehrer fort, schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Just in diesem Moment kam Draco aus einer Nische auf in zu, sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Hast du das Notizbuch gefunden? Einmal miauen für ja, zweimal für nein."

Harry sah zu Boden, jaulte dann zweimal schnell hintereinander. Er hörte nur ein Stöhnen von dem Slytherin. „Nicht mal dazu bist du zu gebrauchen, Potter," meinte der Junge, schüttelte den Kopf und ging an der Katze vorbei. Harry sah ihm nach, bis Draco stehen blieb und sich um drehte.

„Kommst du, oder willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen?"

* * *

_ „Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Hermine genervt zum hundertsten Mal, stellte ein Buch auf, sodass sie die Slytherin nicht mehr sehen musste. Millicent, leicht gereizt, stand auf und nahm der anderen das Buch weg, funkelte sie gefährlich an._

„_Granger, zum letzten Mal, mir ist egal, ob du weißt wo Potter ist, du hilfst mir jetzt beim Abklappern des Gryffindorturmes."_

„_Erklär mir so kurz wie möglich, warum ich das tun sollte?"_

_Die Brünette beugte sich über den Tisch und zu Hermine, sah der anderen direkt in die Augen._

„_Potter nicht auffindbar alias verschwunden, Draco verrückt geworden?"_

_Die Gryffindor sah sie für einen kurzen Moment an, stand dann energisch auf. „Wenn du das so formulierst," antwortete sie und verließ mit einer hinterherlaufenden Millicent die Bibliothek. _

„Claudine!"

* * *

Harry und Draco hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne, drehten sich zu einer anscheinend leicht irritierten Professorin McGonagall um. „Und Mister Malfoy." Dieses Mal war das Erstaunen der betagten Frau offensichtlich. Draco legte für einen kurzen Moment fragend den Kopf zur Seite, wandte dann seinen Blick auf die Katze an seinen Füßen.

„Mister Malfoy, was haben sie mit dieser Katze vor?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn, sah dann wieder auf die Professorin. „Ich wollte sie eigentlich entführen," meinte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. „Schließlich scheint das eine sehr wichtige Katze zu sein."

McGonagall schnaubte einmal kurz, kam dann auf die beiden zu.

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, versteckte sich hinter den Beinen des Jungen.

„Claudine, komm her."

Als Reaktion darauf, drückte sich der Gryffindor noch weiter an die Beine.

„Mister Malfoy, was haben sie mit dem Tier gemacht?"

„Nichts," meinte der Slytherin und Harry konnte aus seiner Stimme hören, dass er ihn in diesem Moment am Liebsten getreten hätte. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass ihn fast jeder Lehrer kannte, oder?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich plötzlich jemand über ihn hinweg bewegte, sodass er jetzt schutzlos vor der Professorin stand. Mit angewinkelten Beinen, leicht zitterndem Körper und geweiteten Augen starrte er nun auf die sich ihm nähernde Hand.

Ohne lange nachzudenken, setzte er mit eingeklemmten Schwanz und angelegten Ohren zum Sprung an, krallte sich in die Hand von McGonagall und biss in ihre Handfläche zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Die Lehrerin schreckte zurück, versuchte, während sie den Namen „Claudine" rief die Katze von sich zu lösen.

„Oh oh," hörte Harry plötzlich von Draco und dies holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er ließ von der Hand ab und landete schwankend auf dem Boden. Harry tapste auf den Blonden zu, sah zu ihm auf, während der Slytherin ihn mit einem gereizten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„In solchen Momenten kann man nur eines sagen," – begann er, wandte seinen Blick auf McGonagall, die mit einem simplen Zauberspruch ihre Wunde an der Hand heilte – „und das wäre: Lauf!"

Mit diesen Worten machte er eine 180°-Wendung und lief so schnell wie möglich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, mit Harry auf seinen Fersen. Der Gryffindor war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob er mit dem anderen mithalten konnte, denn so langsam ging ihm die Luft aus und seine Beine begannen zu schmerzen. Dennoch zwang er sich dazu, den anderen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Sobald er dachte, dass sie sich weit genug von MacGonagall entfernt hatten, hielt Draco, lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und beugte sich vor um besser Luft zu bekommen. Vereinzelte Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, doch als sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte, strich er sie mit einer eleganten Bewegung hinter das Ohr. Harry konnte ihn nur mit geöffnetem Maul anstarren, was wahrscheinlich ziemlich skurril aussah.

„Potter," – entfleuchte es den Lippen des Blonden und Harrys Ohren zuckten leicht als sie den Namen registrierten – „Wenn du das noch einmal machst, lass ich dich zurück," beendete er den Satz, sah die Katze mit einem sehr eindeutigen Blick an.

Harry konnte nur leicht maunzen, sich an einem Bein des anderen reiben und so tun, als hätte er nichts verstanden, während der Slytherin genervt seufzte.

* * *

_ „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tatsächlich mache," murmelte Greg als er vor dem Eingang zum Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum hielt. Neben ihm stand ein eingeschüchterter Erstklässler, der Bücher mit schmächtigen, zitternden Armen an seinen Körper drückte, dabei immer wieder wage Blicke zwischen Vincent und Greg warf._

„_Okay, Zwerg. Sag deinen Spruch und dann verschwinde."_

„_Aber—" wollte er einwerfen, jedoch packte Vince ihn am Arm und zog ihn näher an sich ran. „Das Passwort, Kleiner," knurrte er, stieß den Jungen an._

„_Amicitia(2)," murmelte er und eine Steintür öffnete sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung._

_Greg und Vincent ließen sich nicht lange bitten, sondern drängelten sich an dem Hufflepuff vorbei und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem es mit einem Schlag schweigend still wurde._

„_Was—" rief Justin Finch-Fletchley aus, sobald er die beiden Slytherin bemerkte._

„_Finch, bei Fuß," befahl Vincent und der brünette Junge sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Du hilfst uns."_

„_Aber, aber—"_

„_Nichts ‚Aber'!" _

* * *

Er fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl.

Irgendwie stieg in ihm das Gefühl auf, dass er sich gleich übergeben musste.

Und er bezweifelte, dass Draco besonders glücklich über ihn gewesen wäre, wenn er in seinem Rucksack würgen würde. Außerdem drückte ihm etwas auf die Blase und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich erleichtern sollte und zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch Hunger.

Wenigstens konnte bei zwei von seinen Problemen Abhilfe geschaffen werden.

Just in diesem Moment kam der blonde Junge zum Stillstand und das Geschaukel im Rucksack ließ nach. Dann spürte er nur noch einen Schmerz als er den Boden berührte. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich der Reißverschluss und ihm wurde ein Stück Fleisch in den Rucksack gereicht. Gierig nahm er das Stück an sich, versuchte nicht in die Finger des anderen zu beißen. Stattdessen leckte er leicht mit seiner rauen Zunge darüber. Als Antwort darauf wurde sein kleiner Kopf von der gesamten Hand umfasst und zurück gedrückte

Es vergingen wieder ein paar Minuten bis er erneut etwas zu essen bekam und so zog sich das Mittagessen hin. Manchmal konnte er Gesprächsbrocken auffangen, doch meistens konnte er mit ihnen nichts anfangen.

Ab und zu fiel sein Name oder der seiner beiden Freunde, doch gerade wenn es interessant wurde, trat jemand gegen den Rucksack, sodass er nichts weiter verstehen konnte.

Leicht frustriert darüber krallte er einmal eine Kralle in die Hand des Blonden, doch daraufhin wurde er nur erneut getreten – in die Seite und ziemlich hart – sodass er sich unwillkürlich an den Spruch „Beiße nie in die Hand, die dich füttert" erinnerte.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Lunch schon lange nicht mehr so friedlich abgelaufen war.

* * *

_ "Sag das noch mal."_

_Hermione rollte mit den Augen, sah ihren rothaarigen Freund genervt an. Millicent dagegen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte genervt. „Sag mal, wie hältst du das mit der laufenden Inkompetenz aus?"_

_Die brünette Gryffindor warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf das andere Mädchen, seufzte ebenfalls. „Ich kenne ihn seit fünfeinhalb Jahren, da gewöhnt man sich langsam daran."_

_Millicent hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, wandte sich dann um. „Erklär ihm alles, ich geh schon einmal zum Ravenclaweingang und versuch das Passwort in Erfahrung zu bringen."_

_Hermine nickte, wandte sich dann wieder an ihren Freund. „Ron," begann sie ruhig und langsam. „Wir werden jetzt nur eine kleine, graue, hässliche Katze suchen. Denn Harry ist verschwunden und Malfoy ist durchgedreht. Wir schließen daraus, dass die Katze also etwas damit zu tun hat."_

„_Ja, aber, Hermine—" begann der Gryffindor._

„_Ron. Keine Wiederworte, wir müssen uns beeilen."_

„_Aber."_

„_Kein ‚aber'," rief das Mädchen und zog den Jungen hinter sich her in Richtung Ravenclaweingang._

„_Aber, Hermiiiiiioneeeee." (3)_

* * *

Harry tapste unruhig neben dem blonden Slytherin her. Dieser hatte, nachdem sie von McGonagall auf dem Weg zu ihren neuen Plan unterbrochen wurden, diesen umstrukturiert und wandte sich jetzt einem ganz anderen teil des Schlosses zu. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wieso er überhaupt nach das Nase des Blonden tanzte.

Vielleicht, weil er sowieso nicht wusste, was er in dieser Gestalt machen konnte oder vielleicht auch, weil er unbedingt in der Nähe des Blonden sein wollte. Er wusste es nicht. Aber er wusste, dass der Astronomieturm kein Ort war, an dem er sich rumtreiben wollte, wenn er in Katzenform war. An einem Wochenende war es der Treffpunkt für Liebende und die einzelnen Räume wurden von jeweils einem Paar belegt. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, mit Draco dort hinzugehen, aber hätte er nicht wenigstens als Mensch mit Draco allein sein können? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, da er eine Katze war? Warum nicht als Mensch?

Noch während er in seinen eigenen Gedanken schwelgte, stoppte der Slytherin ohne Vorwarnung und Harry lief direkt in die Beine des anderen.

„Okay Potter, das ist mir jetzt sehr wichtig. Hörst du?", flüsterte Draco, legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf.

Harry begann zu schnurren.

Amüsiert von dieser Reaktion, begann der Blonde zu schmunzeln, während Harry sich beschämt auf den Boden legte und seine Augen mit den Pfoten zudeckte. Daraufhin hörte er nur noch ein leises Lachen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er glücklich darüber sein sollte, dass er den anderen zum Lachen brachte, oder eher entrüstet.

„Du musst jetzt jeden Raum hier durchgehen und Millicent suchen. Machst du das?"

Harry miaute einmal, signalisierte damit ein ‚ja'. Er wusste immer noch nicht, warum er das alles tat, aber eines Tages würde er es herausfinden... wenn er dann noch lebte.

Der erste Raum, den er betrat, war leer und er konnte diesen schnell abhaken, ging zusammen mit dem blonden Slytherin zum nächsten. Aus diesem konnte er schon leises Lachen hören, jedoch bezweifelte er, dass es Bulstrode war. Dennoch schlich er leise in das dunkle Zimmer. Die Stimme wurde immer lauter und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie kannte. Plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.

Ginny Weasley. Das war Ginny Weasleys Stimme.

So schnell er konnte, stürmte er auf die Nische zu, in der sich das Paar befand.

Sobald er das rothaarige Mädchen erkannte, fauchte er laut, fuhr seine Krallen aus. Ginny war seine Schwester und kein Mann der Welt dürfte sie anfassen. Niemand, auch nicht...

Neville Longbottom???

Für einen kurzen Moment war er von dem ihm dargebotenen Anblick dezent schockiert. Doch dieser Zustand währte nicht lange an. Mit einem Satz krallte er sich in den Arm des Jungen und biss mit aller Kraft in den Unterarm. Ginny begann zu schreien, während Neville anfing seinen Arm schockiert zu schütteln.

„Du Monster, du Mistvieh," rief das Mädchen aus, versuchte mit beiden Händen Harry von ihrem Freund loszureißen, doch die Katze blieb erbarmungslos am Arm gekrallt.

„ Expelliarmus !"

Bevor er wusste, was passierte, wurde er von dem Arm des Jungen losgerissen und gegen eine Wand geschleudert.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das wirklich funktioniert," murmelte Ginny warf dann einen Blick auf die am Boden liegende Katze. Doch dann wandte sie sich Neville zu, besah sich mitfühlend die Wunde.

„Ginny, was hast du mit der Katze gemacht?"

„Sie hat dich angegriffen!", empörte sich das Mädchen, wollte mit einem Zauberspruch die Wunde heilen, doch der Junge riss sich los, lief auf das Kätzchen zu.

„Hey, hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Harry versuchte einen Ton herauszubekommen, jedoch waren die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zu stark. Deshalb ignorierte er den anderen Gryffindor und wandte seinen Blick auf die Tür durch deren Spalt er Draco mit gezogenem Zauberstab sehen konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob der Slytherin wütend auf ihn war, dass er schon wieder alles vermasselt hatte oder doch auf Ginny, die ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Es war vermutlich auch egal.

Klagend richtete er sich auf, verließ still den Raum durch die noch immer leicht geöffnete Tür und tapste auf Draco zu, ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Der Blonde sagte nichts, als er ihn seufzend auf den Arm nahm und sich mit ihm in eine Nische setzte.

„Du bist echt zu nichts nutze, Potter."

* * *

_ „Wir hätten sie schon längst sehen müssen," beklagte sich Blaise, als er durch die Gänge in der Nähe der Lehrergemächer schwankte. „Sie treibt sich immer hier rum. Ich versteh das nicht." Mit einem klagenden Laut warf er sich auf die Schulter der überraschten Pansy, die plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. „Maaama, was haben wir bei Dracos Erziehung nur falsch gemacht?"_

_Eine Augenbraue der Blondine zuckte gefährlich, jedoch schien der Dunkelhaarige das nicht zu bemerken. Er krallte sich nur noch fester in die Schulter des Mädchens und ruinierte mit seinen Tränen den Umhang der Slytherin._

„_Blaise, Darling?"_

„_Ja Pansy, Dear?"_

"_Du hast exakt drei Sekunden, deine Hände von mir zu entfernen—"_

_Ohne dass sie ihre Drohung aussprechen musste, hob der Junge seine Hände hoch und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Nichts passiert, Panse."_

„_Blaise."_

„_Uhm... Pansy?"_

„_Such weiter!!!"_

„_Ja Sir!", rief der dunkelhaarige Slytherin aus. „... Ähm, ich meine... M'am," korrigierte er, als er das Blitzen in den himmelblauen Augen sah._

* * *

Zweiundzwanzig.

Harry hielt inne, versuchte gar nicht mehr mit dem anderen mitzuhalten. Trotzdem schien der Blonde nie von seiner Seite zu weichen und Harry bezweifelte, dass es daran lag, dass er nicht langsamer wurde. Nach Luft schnappend streckte er seine Pfoten nach vorn aus, ließ seinen Oberkörper die kühlen Steinplatten berühren.

Zweiundzwanzig Räume und keine Bulstrode.

Er hatte keinen Bock mehr, er wollte nicht dauernd irgendwelche Liebespärchen entdecken. Ginny und Neville waren schon schlimm genug. Außerdem... die Barthaare der Katze zuckten... Seamus und Dean in flagranti zu erwischen, war auch nie seine Intention gewesen. Obwohl Draco sich ziemlich gut amüsiert hatte, als Harry so schnell wie möglich, über seine Füßen stolpernd und mit flachgelegten Ohren den Raum verlassen hatte, aus dem sehr eindeutige, animalische Laute zu vernehmen waren.

Dieses Trauma würde ihn sein gesamtes Leben verfolgen!!!

„Hey, Potter"

Die Katze richtete sich wieder auf, wandte seinen Blick auf den Slytherin, der neben ihm stehen geblieben war. „Das ist der letzte." Ein eleganter Finger richtete sich auf eine Tür, die weiter in einem kleinen dunklen Gang versteckt war.

Für einen kurzen Moment kam Harry die Frage auf, woher Draco die ganzen Räume kannte, denn wirklich, die meisten von ihnen waren in irgendwelchen Winkeln versteckt oder konnten nur mit bestimmten Steinkombinationen geöffnet werden.

„Das ist der letzte Raum, also musst du jetzt auch nicht schlapp machen," murmelte Draco, kniete sich vor ihm hin. Harry sah ihn nur aus großen Augen an, wandte sich dann ab und trottete auf den Raum zu. Die Tür war schon einen Spalt geöffnet, sodass er bequem durch schlüpfen konnte.

Es war ein einfacher, runder Raum, mit nur einer Couch, die parallel zum einzigen Fenster stand. Und auf dieser Couch erlebte Harry sein drittes Trauma an diesem herrlichen, sonnigen Samstagnachmittag.

So schnell er konnte tapste er zurück, stieß gegen die Wand, machte eine 90°-Drehung und sprintete aus dem Raum, an Draco vorbei, die Stufen runter.

In diesem Raum war Bulstrode. Mit einem Jungen. Mit einem Jungen, den er gut kannte.

Dieser Anblick war so absurd.

Er hätte lieber Seamus und Dean ein zweites Mal in flagranti erwischt, als das sehen zu müssen.

„Potter!"

Er reagierte nicht auf die Stimme, lief nur weiter die Stufen runter, nicht daraufachtend, wohin er genau lief. Am Ende der Treppen preschte er nach links.

„Potter! Die Treppe... Harry!"

Doch es war zu spät. Bevor er wirklich registrierte, was passiert war, bemerkte er, dass er fiel. Tief fiel.

In solchen Momenten, dachte Harry relativ rational, gab es nur eines zu tun:

„Miaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

* * *

_ Es ergab alles Sinn. Weshalb die Lehrer die Katze kannten; wieso Snape sie nicht im hohen Bogen aus seinem Raum geworfen hatte, sondern den Fall abbremste._

‚_Claudine' war die Katze von Professor Binns. Er war schon zu Lebenszeiten sehr zerstreut gewesen. Deshalb nahmen sich vereinzelte Lehrer der Katze an und sie ging, sozusagen, im Kollegium herum. Jede Woche kümmerte sich ein Lehrer um ‚Claudine'. Dies änderte sich auch nicht nach dem Tod des alten Professors._

_Das hieß, sollte jemand Harry in seiner Katzengestalt entdeckt haben, so würde diese Person ihn zu irgendeinem Professor bringen. Draco musste nur noch herausfinden zu welchem Lehrer genau._

_Der blonde Slytherin hob genervt eine Augenbraue._

_Er dürfte nur nicht auf McGonagall treffen. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?_

„_Mister Malfoy! Was treiben Sie sich schon wieder in diesen Gängen herum?"_

_Ohne inne zu halten, stürmte er an der betagte Frau vorbei und tat so, als hätte er sie weder gehört noch gesehen. Das war immer das beste, so tun als wäre nichts. Dass er schneller wurde hatte auch keinen bestimmten Grund. Er war nur in Eile... ja, nur in Eile._

_Drei Ecken später stolperte er elegant über irgendetwas. Zähneknirschend wandte er sich um, um zu sehen, was es war und entdeckte einen hervorstehenden Stein. Er hatte schon fast gehofft, dass es Harry war, aber anscheinend hatte er heute einfach kein Glück._

_Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Überrascht wandte er sich um und entdeckte eine kleine, grauen, hässliche Katze._

„_Potter..." flüsterte er._

_Die Katze hielt inne, drehte sich ihm zu. Millisekunden später hatte Draco das Wollknäuel in seinen Armen. Harry rieb seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust, schnurrte dabei laut._

_Die silbergrauen Augen des Blonden weiteten sich._

„_Mister Malfoy! Da sind Sie ja!"_

„_Verdammt," brummte der Slytherin genervt, lief los ohne sich nach McGonagall umzusehen._

* * *

Katzen fallen immer auf ihre vier Pfoten, dachte Harry, als er überrascht feststellte, dass er noch immer am Leben war, wenn auch leicht angeschlagen... und...

NACKT???

Wieso war er nackt? Katzen waren nicht nackt, Katzen hatten ein Fell!

Aber noch wichtiger, wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen, wo war er?

Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass er vor Bulstrode und... ugh, diesem Anblick davon lief, Dracos Stimme hörte und dann fiel.

Und jetzt war er, wieder als Mensch, Merlin weiß wo.

Wo war er?

Miserabel und frustriert setzt er sich auf den Boden, legte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

Etwas Gutes hatte es allerdings schon... zum Beispiel hätte er sich vor Draco zurückverwandeln können. Harry dachte, dass das noch schlimmer war als jede Erniedrigung, die er bisher erleiden durfte.

Aber Rumsitzen brachte ihm auch nichts. Er musste etwas tun, er wusste zwar noch nicht was, aber wo ein Weg war, war auch ein Wille... oder ... so ähnlich.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich gebe auf. Ich habe keine Lust mehr weiter zu suchen."

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sah überrascht auf, wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

„Wenn mir mal wenigstens einer für eine Minute zuhören würde, dann—"

„Halt die Klappe Weasley, wir denken nach."

Bulstrode... aber, sie war doch eben noch im Turm und... wie lange hatte er hier unten bewusstlos gelegen??

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er ernsthaft über diese Frage nach, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Ron war mit den Slytherin, das hieß, Hermine war auch da und das würde bedeuten, dass er hier rauskäme. Ohne weiter nach zudenken, lief er los, umrundete eine Ecke und kam direkt ins Sichtfeld seiner Freunde.

* * *

_ Die Slytherin (minus Greg und Vincent, die nicht auffindbar waren) und zwei Gryffindor hatten sich nach einer vergeblichen, stundenlange Suche auf dem Quidditch-Platz getroffen. Keiner hatte Draco gefunden, geschweige denn Harry oder ‚Claudine', wie die Katze hieß. Gemeinsam blieben sie ein paar Minuten auf dem Platz sitzen, bis sie sich wieder aufrafften._

„_Die Gruft," murmelte Blaise. „Das einzige, was wir noch nicht durchsucht haben, ist die Slytherin-Gruft."_

_Hermine und Ron sahen die Slytherin naserümpfend an. „Ihr habt eine Gruft?"_

_Bulstrode rollte mit den Augen, ging ohne zu antworten an den Gryffindor vorbei._

„_Wir sind in den Dungeons, im Keller, natürlich haben wir eine Gruft da unten," meinte Pansy und folgte ihrer Freundin, während Blaise und die beiden Gryffindor den anderen nachsahen. „Na dann, auf in die Gruft," rief Blaise euphorisch aus, packte Hermine mit einem Arm um die Schulter und mit dem anderen nahm er Ron in die Mangel._

_Kaum eine halbe Stunde später schien allen bewusst zu werden, dass sie keine der drei gesuchten Objekte dort finden würden. Der einzige, der in die Gruft kam, war Draco gewesen und der hielt neuerdings gewöhnlich Abstand. Weshalb wusste keiner der Slytherin, schließlich lief der blonde Malfoy bis zu seinem vierten Schuljahr immer im Labyrinth der Gruft herum._

„_Das werde ich euch nie verzeihen," murmelte Pansy, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. „Draco und Harry, dafür werdet ihr leiden." Blaise rollte nur die Augen, entfernte das Spinnennetz aus den Haaren der Blondine, wandte sich dann seinen eigenen schon fast grauen Haaren zu._

„_Es ist staubig hier drin," beschwerte sich Hermine, die seit dem Betreten der Gruft durchgängig hustete und nieste._

„_Was erwartest du, Granger? Die Gruft wurde seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr betreten," antwortete Millicent genervt._

„_Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich gebe auf. Ich habe keine Lust mehr weiter zu suchen," jammerte Pansy plötzlich, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Die anderen setzten sich zu ihr, nahmen alle eine Denkerpose ein. Nur Ron blieb gereizt stehen._

„_Wenn mir mal wenigstens einer für eine Minute zuhören würde, dann—"_

„_Halt die Klappe Weasley, wir denken nach," unterbrach ihn Millicent barsch, wandte sich dann ab._

„_Aber—"_

„_Ron! Merkst du nicht, dass du unsere Konzentration störst?", kommentierte Hermine beiläufig, schien aber nicht wirklich von ihrem rothaarigen Freund gestört zu sein._

„_Fein, macht doch was ihr wollte. Ich hole auf jeden Fall die Karte des Rumtreibers." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, wollte gerade davon stampfen, als Hermine ihn festhielt._

„_Ron! Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"_

„_Wollt ich doch, aber—"_

_Just in diesem Moment hörten die Jugendliche eilige Schritte, die auf sie zukamen. Überrascht sprangen die Slytherin auf, holten ihre Zauberstäbe heraus._

_Dann stand Harry vor ihnen._

_Nackt._

_Die Blicke der Anwesenden hielten sich krampfhaft auf dem Oberkörper, wanderten dann aber doch neugierig ein paar Zentimeter weiter gen Süden._

* * *

Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, die sich Harry nicht ganz erklären konnte. Sobald er aber bemerkte, wo die Blicke der anderen verweilten, färbte sich sein Gesicht rot und er sprang zurück hinter die Ecke.

„Könnt ihr nicht woanders hingucken?", rief er beschämt.

Die einzige Antwort, die er hörte, kam von Blaise und Pansy: „Woah, yeah, das wollte ich schon immer einmal sehen!"

Harry lugte entrüstet um die Ecke, wandte seinen Blick auf die beiden Slytherin, die sich gegenseitig anstrahlten.

„Nicht wahr?", fragten sie sich unisono.

„Draco ist ja so glücklich," quietschten sie weiter, schienen sowohl Harrys, als auch den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck der anderen zu ignorieren.

„Leute..." seufzte Harry, wandte seinen Blick langsam ab.

In diesem Moment kam Ron auf ihn zugelaufen und löste seine Robe, reichte sie seinem besten Freund. „Sie wird dir zu groß sein, aber besser als gar nichts, oder?", fragte er mit rotem Gesicht, wandte sich dann so schnell wie möglich ab.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine, nachdem der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sich angezogen hatte und auf sie zukam.

„Frag mich was einfacheres," antwortete er, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Treppe sich bewegt hatte und.. uhm... fiel."

„Das schaffst aber auch nur du," murmelte Millicent desinteressiert. Harry ignorierte sie gekonnt, ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. „Na, und so bin ich hier gelandet. Aber etwas anderes, habt ihr Dra—Malfoy gesehen?"

Pansy sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, seufzte dann. „Der scheint schon seit Stunden durch Hogwarts zu laufen, um irgendeine Katze zu finden. Denke ich zumindest, schließlich habe ich ihn seit zwei Stunden nicht mehr gesehen."

„Eine Katze?"

„Ja, Harry, eine Katze." Blaise setzte sich neben ihn, legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Gryffindor. „Und du erzählst uns jetzt, was das mit der Katze auf sich hat."

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", stotterte er, wich langsam zurück. „Wenn Malfoy Katzen jagt, soll er doch. Ich kenn seine Hobbys doch nicht."

Die anderen sahen ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, verschränkten dann die Arme vor der Brust.

* * *

_ "Warum verwandelst du dich nicht zurück?", schrie Draco, schüttelte die Katze, die er zwischen seinen beiden Händen hielt, brutal. „Potter, ich habe jede Zutat exakt bemessen! Der Zaubertrank muss gewirkt haben!"_

_Der Blonde stoppte sein Schütteln, ließ dann die Katze auf den Boden fallen. Diese landete auf allen vier Pfoten, rieb sich dann an dem Bein des Jungen. Draco stattdessen ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände._

„_Schon als ich den Polyjuice-Trank vorbereitet habe, hatte ich die Zutaten geändert." Er ließ sich zurückfallen, lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Couchlehne. „Für den Fall, dass wir ein Tierhaar erwischen, habe ich den Zaubertrank so abgeändert, dass man sich nicht nur halb zu einem Tier verwandelt. Außerdem hatte ich in diesem Fall auch die Zeitspanne verringert." Draco wandte sich wieder dem Tier zu, begann es erneut zu schütteln. „Du hättest dich schon vor einer Stunde zurückverwandeln sollen, Potter! Vor einer Stunde! Ich bin der beste Zaubertränke-Schüler, den Hogwarts seit Snape je gesehen hat! Ist das eine Art von Rache, oder was? Meine Zaubertränke funktionieren immer. Immer, hörst du?"_

_Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, miaute die Katze nur kläglich. Draco ließ sie wieder auf den Boden fallen und warf sich auf die Couch, versteckte sein Gesicht in einem Kissen._

„_Verdammter Potter. Nichts kannst du richtig machen. Nicht einmal das Zurückverwandeln. Außerdem bekam ich nicht das schwarze Notizbuch von Snape, in dem die Informationen zu meinem Vater stehen und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer Millicents Freund ist, weil ich lieber dir nachgelaufen bin als in den Raum."_

_Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand auf seinen Rücken sprang, dann auf und ab lief. Draco spielte erst mit dem Gedanken, das Tier von seinem Rücken zu stoßen, doch dann ließ er diesen Gedanken fallen, schloss lediglich die Augen._

„_Dummes, dummes Ding."_

* * *

„Das hat mir Angst gemacht," murmelte Harry, nachdem er sich aus den Fängen der Slytherin befreien konnte. Hermine und Ron waren auch keine besondere Hilfe gewesen, sondern hielten sich dezent im Hintergrund und ließen die anderen agieren wie sie wollten.

Ob seine beiden Freunde wütend auf ihn waren?

Was auch immer es war, das würde er ihnen nie vergeben. Nicht nur, dass Bulstrode ihn ordentlich in die Mangel genommen hatte, nein, Blaise und Pansy – oder sollte er nach dieser Aktion wieder die Nachnamen benutzen? – hatten ihm sogar damit gedroht, Draco zu erzählen, dass sie ihn nackt in der Gruft herumspazieren sahen. Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob das einschüchternder war als Bulstrode. Dennoch, er konnte von sich behaupten, nichts ausgeplaudert zu haben. Er hatte vielleicht ein paar Andeutungen hinsichtlich eines Zaubertrankes namens ‚Polyjuice' gemacht, aber das war es auch.

Glaubte er.

Denn nachdem er in Ohnmacht gefallen war, hatte er alles vergessen... irgendwie... und als er aufwachte, schienen die Slytherin leicht zufrieden.

Harry glaubte, gar nicht wissen zu wollen, was die anderen Jugendlichen mit ihm angestellt hatten.

Ausgelaugt machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Raum.

Er hoffte nur, der Blonde wäre da, ansonsten würde er vielleicht selbst verzweifeln und dann müsste er Draco in ganz Hogwarts suchen... obwohl er dafür eigentlich die Karte des Rumtreibers hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd murmelte er das Passwort und das Portrait ließ ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen durch. Er ging den kurzen Gang entlang und bemerkte das schwache Licht, dass im Raum brannte. Hoffnungsvoll öffnete er die Tür, bemerkte dann den blonden Slytherin auf der Couch liegen.

„Hey Draco," rief er, doch der Angesprochene regte sich keinen Millimeter. Stirnerunzelnd ging er auf den anderen Jungen zu, bemerkte dann das Wollknäuel in den Armen des Blonden. Er stupste es leicht an und die Katze regte sich, wandte ihren trüben Blick auf den Gryffindor.

„Oh, Claudine," flüsterte er, wollte Draco nicht wecken. „Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Leise kniete er sich vor die Couch, beobachtete dann, wie Draco die Katze etwas fester an sich drückte. „In so einem Moment wäre ich gern eine Katze," seufzte er, ließ leicht den Kopf hängen.

Claudine sah ihn lediglich aus großen Augen an. Ihr Fell war noch immer zerzaust und all die Makel, die er in Snapes Spiegel erkennen konnte, waren noch da. Er hatte sich also doch nicht versehen. Claudine war hässlich. Dennoch drückte Draco die Katze an sich als wäre sie irgendein süßes Kuscheltier.

Ein Bild von Draco mit einem Kuscheltier im Bett schoss unerwartet in seinen Kopf. Sein Gesicht wurde feuerrot und er versuchte das Bild aus seinem Gedächnis zu löschen.

Sobald ihm das – teilweise – gelungen war, stand er auf, sah sich nach einem Blatt und etwas zum Schreiben um. Er konnte Draco nicht einfach im Glauben lassen, dass er noch immer als Katze durch Hogwarts lief.

Mit ein paar Worten erklärte er Draco alles und notierte den nächsten Wetteinsatz. Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln stand er auf, drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Blonden um. Langsam beugte er sich zu dem Slytherin herunter, war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Sein Gesicht wurde rot, seine Gedanken rasten, doch dann lehnte er sich zurück.

„Verdammte Versprechen," zischte er, wandte sich um. Dann verließ er den Raum, machte sich zurück auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

**Next:**

**Strip/Tease**

(1) Okay, mal wieder: Deutsche Version: Stupor

(2) Amicitia Freundschaft °

(3) Wenn ich die FF schreibe, benutze ich immer den Namen „Hermione" und ändere das erst bevor ich die FF ausstelle... aber ;; Hermine kann man nicht so gut schreien heulend in Ecke setzt Verzeiht, aber da weigere ich mich einfach -


	19. StripTease

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:** Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe da was gefunden, was ich so liebe, seit ich es das erste Mal gehört habe: Ladies and Gentlemen:

Welcome to the disclaimer, that's right the disclaimer. This American apple pie institution known as parental discretion will cleans any sense of innuendo or sarcasm from this fanfiction which might actually make you think, and will insult your intelligence at the same time. So, protect your family. This fanfiction contains explicit depictions of things which are real. These real things are commonly known as life. So, if it sounds sarcastic, don't take it seriously. If it sounds dangerous, do not try this at home or at all. And if it offends you, just don't read it.

(Ich liebe den Humor auf dem Album XD)

J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. etc.

Das Lied "Oops, Oh my" gehört auch nicht mir.

**Kommentar: **Strip/Tease habe ich geklaut. Also den Titel, da ich das irgendwie genial fand, Striptease mit einem / zu schreiben. ° Die Story ist von „Aja" und könnt ihr unter http://www.gunsnhandcuffs. finden. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind (und ich hoffe, das ist nicht verboten Oo)

Mayas FF "Hatred" (lasst euch vom PoV nicht abschrecken): http://lasairandmaya. (Äh, lest unbedingt auch „Your every wish" )

Auf dieser Seite, die sich Maya mit einer anderen Autorin teilt, müsstet ihr alle anderen FF von ihr auch finden. Sind übrigens englische FFs ° Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Und die mit „Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy": bin übrigens nicht auf die Melodie des Liedes eingegangen. °

**16. Strip/Tease  
Point of view: _bla bla bla_ Das Mädchen aka Das Grauen  
Harry; Draco  
**

_Es war ein Spektakel, dass sich niemand entgehen lassen würde – wenn er davon wüsste. Doch zum Glück des Betroffenen wurde beschlossen, dass dieses Spektakel hinter verschlossenen Türen stattfinden würde. Sorgfalt und Diskretion wurden angewandt, um auch nicht den leisesten Verdacht bei den Freunden und Bekannten zu wecken und dennoch war allgemein bekannt, dass irgendetwas passiert war – wenn Malfoys sehr schlechte Laune und Potters übertrieben strahlendes uranvergiftendes Lächeln irgendein Hinweis waren..._

* * *

„Ich ziehe mich doch nicht vor dir aus! Wie bist du auf diese selbst für deine Verhältnisse überaus desillusionierte Idee überhaupt gekommen? Glaubst du, dass ich selbst unter Imperius diesen schamlosen Akt ausführen würde? Mein Respekt für dich – der nie wirklich sehr hoch war – hat heute seinen Tiefpunkt im Minusbereich erreicht und wird sich auch wahrscheinlich nie wieder von diesem Kälteschock erholen!"

„Malfoy—,"

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Mal davon abgesehen, dass du diesen Wetteinsatz beschlossen hast, als ich geschlafen habe und somit keine Möglichkeit hatte, auch nur ein Wort der Antipathie hervorzubringen, besitzt du auch noch die Impertinenz, Bedingungen nach eigenem Belieben zu variieren und so zu drehen, dass ich als ‚amnestiert' vor deinen Augen als privates Vergnügen auftreten darf!"

„Malfoy—"

„Wenn du es wagst, mich auch nur noch einmal zu unterbrechen, werde ich dir die Zunge rausreißen und an meinen Hausdrachen verfüttern, während sich meine Hausschlange auf den lustigen Weg durch deinen Körper macht, hast du verstanden?"

„Aber—"

„Es reicht!" Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog er den Zauberstab aus einer Tasche, richtete ihn auf den Gryffindor, der diesen überrascht musterte. Mit dem gemurmelten Wort _Silentium_ vollführte er seinen Zauber, richtete dann seinen eiskalten Blick auf die Couch, die vom vorlauten Gryffindor besetzt wurde. Er kam nun auf den anderen zu, der seine dunkelgrünen Augen weit aufgerissen hatte, kniete sich hin.

„Potter," raunte er mit einem manischen Lächeln. „Jetzt darfst du dich verteidigen."

Draco wusste allerdings, was der Gryffindor als Verteidigung hervorbringen wollte – mal davon abgesehen, dass er ein inkompetenter, ungerechter Feigling war. Es wusste, dass die Troublemaker Bande etwas damit zu tun hatte, oder zumindest ahnte er es und sobald es sicher war, dass Pansy und Blaise Schuld waren, würde es tödliche Zauber hageln.

* * *

_Nun war dies nur das Vorspiel des Spektakels, dass am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte. Mittlerweile war der gesamten Schule klar, dass da irgendetwas zwischen dem Gryffindor Held und dem Lebendem Sexgott passieren würde, denn die auseinanderdriftenden Launen der beiden Protagonisten schienen ihre Klimax zu erreichen. Über die Hälfte der Schülerschaft wollte wissen, was überhaupt los war, während die gesamte Schülerschaft an diesem Abend am Liebsten Maus gespielt hätte._

* * *

Harry war sich bewusst, dass Draco nicht sehr begeistert von dem Vorschlag gewesen war und seine Stimme war immer noch rau, da er sie einen Tag lang nicht benutzt konnte, denn der wütende Schönling hatte sich permanent geweigert auch nur die Gegenformel zu denken.

Doch das alles lohnte sich für das, was passieren sollte.

Der Gryffindor wusste, dass Draco alles perfekt machte und somit würde auch der – er konnte gar nicht daran denken, ohne rot zu werden – Striptease perfekt werden – egal wie peinlich es dem anderen war.

Nun wartete er – zum ersten Mal wartete er - in ihrem Raum auf die Ankunft des Blonden, die ziemlich lange auf sich warten ließ. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, dass der andere nicht kommen würde, als sich plötzlich die Tür mit einem lauten Knall öffnete.

Harry wich zurück, wusste spätestens in diesem Moment, dass er mit dem Striptease einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Draco schritt mit langen selbstsicheren Schritten in den Raum, stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

Der Mund des Dunkelhaarigen öffnete sich erstaunt.

Mal von der überaus aggressiven Pose abgesehen, trieb ein hautenges, weißes Hemd die Röte ins Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen. Die grün-silber gestreifte Krawatte hing locker um Dracos Hals und sein Haar war zur Abwechslung nicht nach hinten gegelt, sondern hing ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht. Der Atem des Blonden ging überraschend schnell, jedoch konzentrierte sich der Gryffindor eher auf die dunkle, enge Hose.

„Potter, mein Gesicht befindet sich weiter nördlich," kam es von dem leicht verärgerten Slytherin. „Merlin, heterosexuelle Männer starren auf den Busen und schwule auf—"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin nicht schwul!"

„Und ich bin kein Malfoy."

„Hey—"

„Du bist widerlich, Potter."

„Was—"

„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Huh?"

„Tell you what I did last night," begann der Blonde ohne Vorwarnung, während im Hintergrund die Musik anlief. Er schloss die Tür, warf einen verruchten Blick auf den Gryffindor. „I came back, say, around a quater to three." Er wandte sich um, kam mit schwingenden Hüften auf Harry zu, zog ihn mit einer Hand hoch, ein verführerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Still so high" – schnurrte er – „Hypnotized" – ein Raunen – „In a trance." – zog ihn immer weiter an sich. „From the start, so butter and brown(1) and tantalizing." Mit der anderen Hand zauberte er einen Stuhl in die Mitte des Raumes, führte den anderen Jungen darauf zu. „You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung wirbelte er den Dunkelhaarigen herum, drückte ihn auf den Stuhl und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß.

„So shock," – Draco rutschte auf den Knien des anderen zurück, hielt sich mit einer Hand fest, die andere gespielt schockiert an seiner Brust – "I had to catch my breath."

Harry wusste anscheinend gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als sich der Blonde auf seinem Schoß niederließ, seine Hüften langsam reibend hin und her bewegte, dabei die Augen lustvoll schloss und leicht grinste. Doch so schnell, wie Draco sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte, verließ er ihn auch wieder, stellte sich direkt vor ihn. „Oops," sang Draco grinsend, warf die Krawatte zur Seite. „There goes my shirt over my head, oh my," kamen die Zeilen, als er sein Hemd, nachdem er es zum Takt aufgeknöpft hatte, langsam beim ‚oh my' auszog, dann seine Hände an den Knopf der Hose setzte. „Oops, there goes my pant dropin' to my feet, oh my." Jedoch schüttelte er an dieser Stelle nur neckisch den Kopf, entfernte die Hände indem er sie langsam und sinnlich über seinen Oberkörper fahren ließ, während Harry nicht wusste, ob er weiterhin den Blonden anstarren oder alles abbrechen sollte – er hatte eh keine Ahnung, wie er auf die wahnsinnige Idee gekommen war. „Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my face, oh my." Während der Blonde diese Zeile sang, fuhr er mit seinen langen, dünnen gespreizten Finger über sein Gesicht, den Hals hinunter immer weiter über die Brust, langsam, verspielt, mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund.

Harry wurde wahnsinnig… es war eine verdammt schlechte Idee gewesen.

„Ooh, I'm turning red... who could this be?"

Der Gryffindor Held streckte die Hand aus, zog sie dann zurück, nicht nur, weil der Blonde seine Augen wieder öffnete, sondern auch weil ihm einfiel, dass er das nicht tun sollte, wenn er den Tag überleben wollte.

„I tried and I tried to avoid but this thing was happening." Es klang fast verzweifelnd, verlangend und sehr, sehr erotisch – zumindest aus Harrys Sicht. „Swallow my pride, let it ride and party." Das Gesicht des Slytherin veränderte sich, das niederträchtige Lächeln legte sich wieder auf die Lippen des Blonden, während seine neckischen Hände sich dem Hosenbund näherten, dann darüber hinaus wanderten. "But this body felt just like mines, I got worried. I looked over to the left," – sein Kopf wandte sich nach links, wo der riesige Spiegel hing, der Harry in diesem Moment zum ersten Fall auffiel, aber der sich seit dem ersten Tag dort befand. Die silbergrauen Augen weiteten sich, die wandernden Hände hielten inne. „A reflection of myself, that's why I couldn't catch my breath."

Die Bewegungen des Slytherin setzten mit dem Refrain wieder ein, das verführerische Tanzen, das Gleiten der Hände, die nun dazu ansetzen die Hose zu öffnen, Knopf für Knopf. Harry beugte sich vor, schien fast vom Stuhl zu fallen, obwohl er versuchte – schmerzhaft versuchte – sich zusammen zureißen. „Oops, there lies my shirt there over that place, oh my."

Die Hose war offen.

Harry war kurz davor über den Blonden herzufallen.

"Oops, there goes my pant dropin' to my feet, oh my." Und mit diesen Worten landete die Hose auf dem Fußboden.

Harrys Atem kam zu einem kurzzeitigen Stillstand, als er fasziniert den Körper des anderen betrachtete, von den leicht geröteten Wangen, über die unbehaarte Brust, immer weiter südlicher. Dabei hätte er nie gedacht, dass man Beine als „sexy" bezeichnen konnte, doch Dracos fielen definitiv in diese Kategorie. Zur Hölle, sein Bild war wahrscheinlich neben dem Wort ‚sexy' im Lexikon zu finden.

Noch bevor der Gryffindor jedoch wusste, was geschah, wurde die Hose wieder hochgezogen, die Musik endete abrupt und die Beine verschwanden wieder hinter Stoff.

„Das war's," rief der Slytherin, kam auf den Gryffindor zu und griff direkt zwischen dessen Beine. Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte überrascht auf, versuchte zurück zu weichen. „Du widerst mich an, Potter," murmelte Draco, zog angewidert die Hand zurück. Er wischte sie an der Robe des anderen Jungen ab, holte dann einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte ihn dem anderen in die Hand. „Wir sprechen später darüber."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Raum.

* * *

Mit langsamen, schweren Schritten näherte sich eine Person dem Raum des Vertrauensschüler der Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson lag auf dem Bett, horchte auf und wandte ihren Kopf vorsichtig zur Tür. Blaise Zabini, der auf ihren Beinen saß und ihre Schultern massierte, warf erst einen fragenden Blick auf das Mädchen, wandte dann aber auch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schritte, die plötzlich innehielten.

Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe sahen sich ebenfalls fragend an, doch dann stand der Größere auf, ging auf die Tür zu. Just in diesem Moment öffnete sich diese mit einem Knarren. Die vier Slytherin in dem Raum wichen alle ein paar Zentimeter zurück, starrten mit geweiteten Augen auf die Person, die ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt, dann mit langsamen, schweren Schritten in den Raum trat.

„Dr...Draco?", fragte Pansy leise, bekam als Antwort aber nur ein Kopfschütteln.

Einige Minuten des Schweigens vergingen, bis der blonde Vertrauensschüler seinen Kopf hob, jeden einzelnen im Raum gefährlich anfunkelte.

„Raus," knurrte er.

Die anderen Slytherin zögerten, doch dann verließen sie so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer. Sobald sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, war alles ungewöhnlich ruhig. Sich hinterhältig grinsend ansehend, wandten sie sich von der Tür ab und entfernten sich vom Raum.

Draco währenddessen hatte sich auf sein Bett geworfen, vergrub seinen Kopf in eines der Kissen.

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er noch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, jemanden beim Ausziehen zu beobachten geschweige denn sich vor einer anderen Person auszuziehen. Wäre er wach gewesen, als Potter den Vorschlag machte, er hätte ihn vehement verneint.

Natürlich wusste er, wer hinter all diesem Theater steckte, jedoch machte das die Tatsache nicht erträglicher, wenn Potter – ja Potter, sie waren wieder auf Nachnamenbasis – sich vor seiner Nase einen runterholte, auch wenn er das theoretisch nicht gemacht hatte, sonders es lediglich eine natürliche Reaktion auf seine umwerfend erotische Ausstrahlung war. Er war wütend und musste diese Wut loswerden.

Sich vor Harry – Potter, Potter, er war wütend! – auszuziehen, dabei tanzen, lächeln und ihn nach Möglichkeit anmachen war nie etwas, was er hatte machen wollte.

Nicht vor Harry Potter, nie vor Harry Potter – nicht wenn er sich in dessen Gegenwart Sorgen über sein Auftreten machte. Schlimm genug, dass die gesamte Schule ihn für eine Schlampe – „Die Hogwarts Hure" – hielt (obwohl keiner einen Beweis hatte, dass er sich angeblich durch die halbe Schule geschlafen hat), was sollte Ha—Potter jetzt von ihm denken?

„Scheiße," murmelte er, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte und einen Arm über seine Augen legte.

Zum ersten Mal war Draco Malfoy etwas peinlich.

**Next:**

**Get over yourself**

(1) ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht worauf sich das "brown" bezieht. Da es ein Hip Hop-Lied ist und von einer Schwarzen gesungen wird, denke ich mal, dass die Hautfarbe gemeint ist... deshalb hätte ich die Textstelle umschreiben müssen.. theoretisch... aber ich weiß nicht °


	20. Get over yourselves

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:**

- J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. etc.

- „Get over yourself" gehört Kristyn Osborn oder Marcus Hummon. Ich denke Mal Mister Hummon, da die Frau das Lied singt. °

Kommentar: Ich habe nur noch Liebeslieder und Lieder die nicht wirklich passen... eh.. schon passen, aber mir würde keine gescheite Begründung einfallen, warum sie das machen sollten. Ich habe zwar noch ein paar andere Wetteinsätze but... mal sehen...

Ach ja, das letzte Kapitel ist schon geschrieben XD Das heißt... diese FF hat tatsächlich ein Ende. Yesu!

Das Lied wurde übrigens mal wieder minimal von mir abgeändert -.-"

Warum Draco: Weil ich es wollte XD Echt... es gibt keinen anderen Grund °

**17. Get Over Yourselves **

**Point of View: 3rd Person, Das Mädchen, Tristan, Das Mädchen, 3rd Person**

Draco hatte es satt.

Die Einmischung seiner Freunde und Feinde war ihm alles andere als angenehm und er würde ihnen ein für alle Mal klar machen, dass sie nicht gewünscht war. Es war ihm bewusst, dass die anderen es nur ‚gut' meinten und ihm ‚helfen' wollten, doch er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich andauernd in sein Leben einmischten.

* * *

„So," begann Hermine, legte die Gabel zur Seite und warf einen Blick auf Harry, der an ihrer Seite saß und versuchte sich krampfhaft auf das Essen zu konzentrieren. „Das heißt, Malfoy hat die Wette verloren?"

* * *

„Draco kommt heute später," meinte Blaise als er sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzte. „Hat er das dir gesagt?", fragte Vincent und sah von seinem Buch auf, das zu Pansy geneigt war, damit man nicht auf die Idee kam, dass Vincent Crabbe ein Buch in die Hand nehmen würde. „Nee, zu Nott," antwortete der Dunkelhaarige.

„Das kann nur eines bedeuten, also, dass er später kommt," murmelte Pansy, die konzentriert versuchte die letzte Erbse auf ihre Gabel zu schubsen. „Er hat die Wette verloren," vollendete Vincent den Satz, während das blonde Mädchen triumphierend die Gabel mit der Erbse zum Mund führte. „Dieses Mal durfte er den Wetteinsatz selbst aussuchen." Die anderen wandten sich Millicent zu, die sich galant ihnen gegenüber fallen ließ. „Was mich an der ganzen Sache stört," sagte Greg, nachdem er sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Dass er die ganze Woche kein Wort mit uns gesprochen hat."

* * *

Ja, es ist wahr, Draco Malfoy hat nicht nur die Wette verloren, sondern auch kein einziges Wort mit irgendjemandem aus seinem Bekanntenkreis gewechselt. Trotz des recht sorglosen Gespräches, dass wir soeben belau—ähm zufällig mithören durften, herrscht in jedem einzelnen der Slytherin tiefste Unruhe.

Ein Malfoy schweigt nie, es sei denn er plant.

Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sein einziger Gesprächspartner für eine Woche Nott war, die Passwörter für seinen Raum, für die Badezimmer und Toiletten und selbst für den Eingang zum Vertrauensschülerbereich geändert wurden – auf Dracos Wunsch hin (wir benutzen hier seinen Vornamen, da wir alle natürlich mit dem blonden Jungen sympathisieren) – verhielt er sich recht normal, so normal, wie es für einen Malfoy typisch war.

Potters Angst ist deshalb begründet und auch Grangers Selbsterhaltungstrieb, der plötzlich auffuhr und ihr mit Blaulicht, Sirene und einem unübersehbar rot leuchtenden Neonschild sagt, dass sie so schnell wie möglich die Flucht antreten soll, ist, oberflächlich betrachtet, auch kein besonders schlechter Instinkt (mit diesem hätte sie es glatt zum Slytherin geschafft). Der einzige, der wahrscheinlich unbegründet leiden musste – weil er das irgendwie immer tut, zumindest in dieser Fanfiction – ist Ronald Arthur Weasley, geborener Choleriker und Malfoy-Hasser aus Leidenschaft (in der Hinsicht ist er doch nicht ganz so schuldlos wie man auf den ersten Blick vermutet).

Doch lassen wir diese außergewöhnlich einfallslose Einleitung und kommen wir zur Hauptspei—ehm... zum Hauptteil, der damit beginnt, dass ein unglaublich gutaussehender, blonder, charmanter und vom Leben gepeinigter aber trotzdem sehr liebevoller Junge in Begleitung seines neuesten Hündchens namens Norman Nott die in seinem Glanz dilettantisch erscheinende Große Halle betritt. Mit seinem Eintreten setzt eine seltsame Musik ein, die sehr dem Muggle-Country-Stil nahe kommt. Sobald diese von den Schülern bemerkt wurde, gehen ein Raunen und erste euphorische Schreie durch den Raum – reiß dich zusammen Lyla... danke – denn jeder kann erahnen, was dies bedeutet. Jedoch sind wir alle leicht verwundert, dass er trotzdem seinen Platz am Slytherintisch anstrebt.

Er lächelt mir zu – ja mir, Zimtzicke – und das Licht geht aus. Die Tatsache, dass wir des wunderbaren Anblicks des bestaussehendsten Jungens der gesamten... Welt beraubt wurden, lässt sich nur durch das Wissen trösten, dass er in nur wenigen Sekunden wieder vor uns in all seiner Schönheit stehen wird.

* * *

Ich will Malfoy ja nicht als Dramaqueen bezeichnen, nur manchmal, öfter, meistens – eigentlich immer – regt er sich über die kleinste Lappalie auf und macht aus einer Mücke einen Drachen. Das habe ich schon bemerkt, als er mich eine Woche lang an dieser Felswand schmoren ließ, nur weil ich ihn ein bisschen piesacken wollte.

In Sachen Showeinlage à la RHS-Medley ist das ja noch okay, aber wenn es um Beziehungen geht, kein bisschen. Damit meine ich jetzt nicht nur die fragwürdige Beziehung zu Harry Potter, sondern auch zu seinen Freunden.

Nun denn, dass der Slytherin die Halle betritt und zeitgleich eine Musik einsetzt, war nicht gleich ein Grund zur Freude, was man dieser nervigen, kreischenden Fangirl-Fraktion dahinten einmal klar machen sollte. Es ist lediglich ein Grund, sich Gedanken um die Psyche des Blonden zu machen. Denn, rational betrachtet, ist das doch einfach nur lächerlich und überdreht.

Als Beispiel nehmen wir doch gleich diesen passenden Auftritt des Draco Malfoys:

Während alle in der Halle nur eines tun wollen – nämlich ihr Lunch zu sich nehmen – wird es plötzlich Dunkel und eine Musik wird angespielt. Zu dem Einsatzinstrument gesellen sich eine Geige und auch bald ein Schlagzeug, während noch immer einige versuchen, mit der Dunkelheit zurechtzukommen. Diese soll allerdings mit dem Einsatz von Gitarre und mit dem Beginn des Singens ein jähes Ende finden.

Der einzige Punkt, der in der gesamten Halle nun erhellt ist, ist der, an dem sich der blonde Slytherin befindet, nicht mehr in Robe, sondern in einer lockeren, dunkelgrünen, a-malfoy-esquen Hose und einem lockeren weißen Hemd. Die Haare sind überraschender Weise nicht mehr zurückgekämmt, sondern fallen in Strähnen zur Seite.

Malfoy ist in der Zwischenzeit an seinem Platz angekommen, hat sich aber nicht gesetzt, sondern lediglich die Arme leicht um einen Jungen namens Blaise Zabini gelegt und flüstert ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr; die Haare, die ihm dabei ins Gesicht fallen, streicht er mit einer eleganten Bewegung hinter das Ohr. „Da de dada de da," erschallt es plötzlich und ich würde meinen letzten Knut darauf verwetten, dass das Norman Notts Stimme ist.

Im gleichen Moment richtet sich der blonde Slytherin auf, die Arme immer noch auf den Schultern des Dunkelhaarigen gestützt. „You say you're wandshy-y, I-I say you're spineless," beginnt er zu singen, macht mit einer Handbewegung unmissverständlich klar, wen er damit anspricht. Zabini wird leicht rot, senkt beschämt den Kopf, doch Malfoy lässt sich daran nicht stören, wendet sich seinem zweiten Opfer, Vincent Crabbe, zu, tippt mit einem Finger gegen dessen Brust. „You think you're pensive" – der Finger zeigt nun auf Malfoy selbst – „I - I think you're mindless." Noch bevor der stämmige Junge seiner Empörung Luft machen kann, richtet der Sänger seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Gregory Goyle. „Such a busy little drone," singt er mit einem gemeinen Lächeln, legt eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo sich das Herz des anderen befindet. „That your heart beats in monotone." Nun wendet er sich wieder ab, stellt sich mittig hinter die drei Jungen. "So loud you can't hear me. Repetition's what you need!" Die Musik wird bei dem Wort "need" schneller und lauter, bleibt dann für den Refrain im Höhepunkt.

"Get out of my air," singt er zu Goyle, der in diesem Moment seinen Platz verlässt, sich in die Lüfte begibt und nun ungefähr in der Mitte des Raumes schwebt. „Get off of my cloud." Zabini darf sich als nächstes zu Goyle gesellen, versucht sich verzweifelt am anderen festzukrallen. „Get out of my hair." Malfoys Blick wandert zu Pansy Parkinson, doch der passiert nichts. Sie bleibt genauso wie Millicent Bulstrode an ihrem Platz gegenüber der Jungs sitzen, als Malfoy die Zeilen „Get off of my couch. Get off of my lips. Get out of my life," an sie adressierte – oder zumindest einen Abschnitt davon. Stattdessen springt der Blonde während dieser Zeilen über den Tisch, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen und greift ein brünettes Mädchen vom Nachbartisch am Arm und zerrt es von ihrem Platz. „Let me give you a tip: Get out of my sight." Er lässt das zappelnde Mädchen, das allgemein unter dem Namen "Das Grauen" in dieser Fanfiction bekannt ist, los und sein Blick richtet sich auf einen anderen Tisch, wobei unbestimmt ist, wen genau er mit den Zeilen "Get off of your knees. Get out of my face. Get out of my sleep." anspricht. Jedoch bei dem Satz "Get out of my space," wendet sich sein Blick auf Crabbe, der sich nun in die Luft erhebt und sich zu dem immer noch wimmernden Zabini gesellen darf. „How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell. Get over yourselves!," beendet der Blonde den Refrain, breitet dabei die Arme aus, als ob er damit alle im Raum anspräche.

Ich bin beleidigt.

Es folgt eine kurze Überleitung zur zweiten Strophe, die genauso wie die Einleitung klingt. Während diese nun spielt, begibt Malfoy sich auf den Weg zu den beiden Slytherinmädchen, die er vorher verschont hat.

„You say you're complicated," singt er zu Parkinson, legt einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „I say too dramatic." Die Blondine öffnet ihren Mund, doch der Junge hält ihn mit der Hand zu, richtet seine nächsten Worte an die Brünette. „You think I underrate you?", fragt er mit einer höhnisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue, die sie nahzu verspottet, wobei er gleichzeitig auch noch den Kopf schüttelt, "I think I've finally had it." Er lässt die beiden plötzlich los und verschwindet, taucht dann auf einmal am Gryffindortisch auf. „Then you never had a time," raunt er, packt Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley an den Schultern und zieht sie von ihren Plätzen. „Cause half the time you spend designing brilliant tragedies," spottet er, während der Weasly rot vor Wut wird. „And it's becomming your diseases! Heya!"

Er dreht sich von den beiden weg, stellt sich hinter Harry Potter, scheint ihn aber nicht zu beachten; was mich persönlich irgendwie irritierte. Vielleicht war er im Moment mal nicht wütend auf den Gryffindor Helden. „Get out of my air. Get off of my cloud. Get out of my hair," – Beim letzten Satz setzt sich nun eine bestimmte Blondine in Bewegung, krallt sich jedoch an Bulstrode fest, die aber ebenfalls beim folgendem Satz: „Get off of my couch" in die Luft geht. „Get off of my lips. Get out of my life, let me give you a tip: Get out of my sight." Wie auf ein Stichwort saust ein brünettes Mädchen aus dem Raum und die Türen fallen geräuschvoll hinter ihr zu. „Get off of your knees." Nun bewegt sich auch ein wütender Weasley schwebend auf die anderen zu, dicht gefolgt von einer irritierten Hermine bei dem Satz "Get out of my face. Get out of my sleep, get out of my space,".

Malfoy verschwindet erneut, taucht direkt unter den angehäuften Schülern auf und breitet die Arme aus. „How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell. Get over yourselves!"

Er nimmt die Arme herunter, spielt bedrohlich mit seinem Zauberstab, während er die schwebenden Jungen und Mädchen mit einem desinteressierten Seitenblick beobachtete. „Won't let you unnerve me. Won't let you deceive me. And even if I kiss the dirt you're going to see me how I don't care. I. Don't. Care!" Die letzten drei Worte betont er ganz genau, zieht das 'care' etwas in die Länge.

Die Freunde/Sidekicks seines Rivalen kommen langsam wieder auf den Boden zurück, während die Musik im Hintergrund weiter spielt. Bevor sie den Boden erreicht haben, dreht sich der Blonde zu ihnen um, geht mit selbstsicheren Schritten auf sie zu, zeigt nocheinmal auf jeden einzelnen „Get out of my air." – Goyle – "Get off of my cloud" – Zabini – "Get out of my hair." – Parkinson – "Get off of my couch." – Bulstrode – "Get off of my lips. Get out of my life. Let me give you a tip: Get out of my sight! Get off of your knees" – Weasley – „Get out of my face." – Hermine – "Get out of my sleep. Get out of my space." Und nicht zu letzt Crabbe. „How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell: Get over yourselves!"

Er dreht sich weg, geht auf die Tür der Großen Halle zu, während die Musik weiterspielt. Kurz vorm Ausgang wird er langsamer, ruft noch ein „Hey, get over yourselves!" über seine Schulter, hob dabei seine Hand verächtlich zum Abschied. Mit diesen Worten und seinem Verlassen der Großen Halle, stoppt die Musik. Die beteiligten Jugendlichen sahen sich überrascht, wütend, schuldbewusst etc. an.  
Nun, ist dies nicht das perfekte Beispiel für Malfoys Theatralik? Ich versteh echt nicht, was meine Schwester so an diesem Typen findet – der will doch nur sein Ego etws aufpolieren.

Hoffentlich hört die Fangirl-Fraktion dahinten bald einmal mit dem Schreien auf.

Nicht zum Aushalten hier...

Alles Verrückte...

* * *

Girls, Mädchen, beruhigt euch wieder.

...Halt die Klappe Miko... danke.

Dies war einmal wieder der Beweis, wie wunderbar und atemberaubend unser Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur – Prinz von Slytherin! Herr der Schlangen! Eiskönigin von Hogwarts! – ist. Nicht, dass es jemals Zweifler diesbezüglich unter uns gab.

Und wie schon gesagt:

Ein Malfoy schweigt nie, er plant.

* * *

„Naja, sehen wir es so, er hat mal wieder mit uns gesprochen," meinte Blaise, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was wollte uns der Sänger damit sagen?", fragte Vincent augenrollend, folgte einer knurrenden Pansy, die schurstracks aus der Halle maschierte.

„Ganz konkret," begann Millicent, legte einen Hand an die Schulter des anderen Slytherin: „ ‚Get out of my life'! Frei übersetzt: ‚Lasst mich in Ruhe!'."

„Oder auch ‚Kommt nie wieder in meine Nähe', ‚Ich habe euch satt', ‚Verreckt doch'—"

„Das reicht, Blaise!" schnauzte Pansy, sichtlich wütend über den Auftritt ihres Freundes. „Dieses undankbare, kleine, arrogante, egoistische, reservierte, einfälltige, stupide," – die Blondine holte einmal tief Luft – „Ekel!"

Ihre Freunde sahen sie überrascht an, doch sie tat sie leidglich mit einer Handbewegung ab und wandte sich von ihnen ab. Dann seufzte sie. „Soll er doch machen, was er will. Mir ist es egal."

„Pansy hat Recht, wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Irgendwann kommt er schon wieder angelaufen," grinste Blaise.

„Wir sollten uns zumindest entschuldigen," schlug Greg vor, sah die anderen kleinlaut an. „Schließlich hat er uns schon öfter gesagt, dass wir uns nicht in sein Leben einmischen sollen."

„Ich bin die Letzte, die sich bei ihm entschuldigen wird," murmelte Pansy, stampfte aufgebracht davon.

Die anderen sahen ihr nur seufzend nach, schüttelten dann den Kopf.

* * *

„Wie es aussieht," meinte Hermine, nachdem sie sich neben Harry niedergelassen hatte, „hat er mit Absicht die Wette verloren." Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, sah dann seine Freundin verzeihend an. „Ehrlich gesagt, konnte er zwei Vorschläge machen. Wenn er verliert singt er.. na ja, ‚Get over yourself'. Hätte ich verloren, hätte ich etwas anderes machen müssen."

Ron ließ sich auf der anderen Seite von seinem besten Freund nieder. „Aber das beiseite," begann er verärgert. „Wieso ich? Warum nicht du? Auf dich scheint er ja nicht besonders wütend zu sein." Bei diesen Worten hatte er den Gryffindorhelden am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt bis die Brünette einschritt.

Nachdem wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, setzte Hermien erneut zu einem Gespräch an.

„Ich denke mal, dass er besonders auf Harry wütend ist. Sonst hätte er ihn nicht ignoriert..."

Harry schluckte, stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

Er musste Draco heute noch sehen...

* * *

Nachdem Harry erneut die Hürde Potrait überwunden hatte, schlich er kleinlaut den kurzen Gang entlang, öffnete dann unsicher die Tür.

Draco saß auf dem Fenstervorsprung und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry Angst, dass der andere gleichen springen würde. Doch dann drehte sich Draco zu ihm um, sah ihn ernst an.

„Uhm...", begann der Gryffindor verunsichert, blieb nervös an der Tür stehen. Der Blonde seufzte, kam durch das Fenster wieder in den Raum geklettert und stellte sich direkt vor den anderen. „Egal was Granger gesagt hat, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich," murmelte Draco

„Woher...?"

Der Slytherin grinste, ließ sich dann auf die Couch fallen. „Ich kenn doch Granger." Draco sah auf, blickte dem anderen Jungen ernst in die Augen. „Der Grund, warum ich dich nicht mit dem Lied angesprochen habe." Seine Ohren wurden leicht rot und er wandte sich ab, räusperte sich kurz. „Ich weiß, dass der Striptease nicht deine Schuld war. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber so wie ich Blaise und Pansy kenne, haben sie dir irgendeinen Gedanken eingepflanzt. Du lässt dich einfach zu leicht manipulieren, Harry."

Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, als er seinen Namen aus dem Mund des anderen hörte, dazu auch noch das sanfte Lächeln sah.

Doch dann überdachte er erneut die Worte des Blonden, erinnerte sich an seinen ‚Ohnmachtsanfall' in der Slytheringruft und das selbstgefällige Grinsen der Slytherin als er wieder aufgewacht war...

Er stöhnte, ließ sich dann neben Draco auf die Couch fallen und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Dafür kannst du nichts," versicherte ihn der Blonde. „Es ist dein Charakter. Du bist einfach zu unvorsichtig. Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass ich dich so schnell vom Haken lasse."

Harry sah überrascht auf, wich dann ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite, als er das gefährliche Leuchten in den Augen des anderen sah.

„Zwar war der Striptease nicht deine Idee," erklärte Draco ernst. „Doch du schienst mir nur allzu willig."

„Was hast du denn erwartet?", entgegnete Harry, hielt dem Blick des anderen stand. „Dir mag das vielleicht egal sein, aber wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, werde ich fast verrückt."

„Schmeichelhaft," knurrte Draco.

„Was... du... es... ich meinte das anders und das weißt du ganz genau!" Harry sprang bei diesen Worten von der Couch, fing an vor dem anderen auf und ab zu laufen.

Es entstand eine ungemütliche Stille, jedoch war keiner gewillt, diese zu brechen.

Nach einigen Minuten seufzte der Slytherin dann, holte etwas aus seiner Tasche.

„Hey Potter," begann Draco nach einer Weile. „Der neue Wetteinsatz."

Bei diesen Worten sah der Dunkelhaarige auf, drehte seinen Kopf zum anderen. Dieser hielt ihm ein kleines Flächschen vor die Nase, schüttelte kurz den quecksilbernen Inhalt.

„Was ist das?"

„Oblivioserum."

**Next: **

**Oblivioserum**


	21. Oblivio Serum

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. etc.

**Kommentar:** Ich hoffe, das Prinzip von Oblivioserum ist relativ leicht zu verstehen. ° Ich werde mich zumindest anstrengen, dass so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Wenn trotzdem Fragen auftauchen, einfach stellen.

Eigentlich wollte ich die Zeiteinteilung ganz anders machen: Ich wollte damit beginnen, dass Harry die Kugel bekommt und die Erinnerungen ablaufen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das mit dem Liebesgeständnis machen sollte... deshalb ist das jetzt so lang und in chronologischer Reihenfolge. T-T Vergebt mir!

Ein weiterer Punkt: Mein Beta war der Meinung, dass ich nicht so viel erklären muss. Jedoch war ich mir nicht sicher, ob man das mit der Perle und den Erinnerungen versteht. Deshalb ist die rausgeschnittene Erklärung als Outtake unten zu finden (vor den Grüßen). Wer das Prinzip verstanden hat, brauch es nicht lesen, der Rest kann. Falls sonst noch Fragen sind: Ich bin ja da XD

Warum Harry: Uhm... wegen des Liebesgeständnisses.

Widmungen:

Zu aller erst und am wichtigsten **Phylia,** weil sie mich auf die Idee gebracht hatte.

Dann **Furia** fürs schnelle Betan.

**Pinky** und **Anne/Rexy** dafür, dass sie mich unterstützt haben (und sie einfach gedroht haben, dass, sollte ich sie mal nicht erwähnen, sie mir meinen Computer entführen und Texte mit vielen Rechtschreibfehlern vor meine Nase legen)

Und Besonders eine **anonymbleibenwollende Person,** die mit ‚F' anfängt und mich in einer ENS auf so inspirativer und besonders selbstvertrauensteigender Form bedroht hat, dass ich sie einfach nur erwähnen musste.

**18. Oblivioserum**

**Point of View: 3rd Person**

Hermine und Ron sahen sich irritiert um. Die gesamte Schülerschaft schien in heller Aufregung, doch keiner der beiden konnte den Grund auch nur annähernd erraten.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Ron im Flüsterton seine Freundin, beobachtete argwöhnisch Seamus Finnegan, der seine Robe zum dritten Mal mit einer Bürste reinigte und immer wieder Blicke in den Spiegel warf.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig dem anderen eine Antwort zu geben.

Dann kam die Aufregung und mit ihr das aufgebrachte Flüstern und Tuscheln zu einem abrupten Stillstand. Sämtliche Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum wandten ihren Blick auf die Treppe, die zu den Schlafgemächern der Jungs führte.

Hermine und Ron wandten sich um, entdeckten ihren schläfrigen Freund auf der vorletzten Stufe stehen.

„Harry," rief die Brünette, kam sofort auf ihn zugelaufen, während er sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Was denn?", fragte er, registrierte ebenfalls nervös, wie ihn die anderen beobachteten.

„Ich dachte, das könntest _du_ mir erklären," flüsterte das Mädchen ihm zu, ging mit ihm und Ron, der sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte, zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums. Bevor sich das Portrait hinter ihnen schloss, konnten sie den erneuten Euphorieausbruch der Zurückgebliebenen hören, wandten sich irritiert dem Portrait der Dicken Dame zu.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?", fragte Ron, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Die anderen beiden zuckten als Antwort nur mit der Schulter und begannen ihren Weg zur Großen Halle. Dieser wurde abwechselnd von Stille und sobald sie erneut an einer Gruppe Schüler vorbeigekommen waren, von aufgeregtem Geflüster begleitet. Die drei Jugendlichen versuchten das Getuschel zu ignorieren.

Versuchten.

„Okay, Dean," rief Ron entnervt aus, krallte sich den armen Jungen, der sich angeregt mit einem Mädchen unterhielt, dabei vage Blicke auf die Dreiergruppe geworfen hatte. „Was ist hier los?"

Dean zögerte seine Antwort so lange wie möglich heraus, sah sich dabei panisch und nach Hilfe suchend um. Die anderen Schüler warfen lediglich einen warnenden Blick auf den farbigen Gryffindor. Doch sobald ihm die Luft ausging und der Schweiß über seine Stirn lief, seufzte er einmal ergeben, ließ dann den Kopf hängen. „Es ist Malfoy."

„Malfoy? Was hat der Cheerleader der Dunkelheit schon wieder angestellt?"

Dean hob verständnislos eine Augenbraue, wandte seinen Blick dann auf Harry.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber—"

„Dean," rief eine aufgebrachte Hannah Abbott schrill, rettete den Gryffindor aus den Fängen des rothaarigen Löwen und warf sich um seinen Hals. „Wie gut, dass ich dich hier antreffe. Wir müssen uns doch noch über das eine Projekt unterhalten!" Mit diesen Worten entführte sie den anderen Jungen und zusammen verschwanden sie um die nächste Ecke, während ein verdutzter Ron noch immer die Hände in der gleichen Position hielt, Hermine die Stirn runzelte und Harry sich gähnend die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

„Ich fasse zusammen," begann Hermine, räusperte sich. „Harry wird angestarrt. Sobald wir in die Nähe kommen, hört das Tuscheln auf und es wird still. Malfoy hat etwas mit der Sache zu tun. Hannah Abbott und Dean Thomas sowie vermutlich die gesamte Schülerschaft stecken unter einer Decke."

Es folgte eine lange Stille, in der die beiden Jungen das Mädchen abwartend ansahen.

„Heute ist Slytherin Tag," schien sie zu schlussfolgern, doch ihre beiden Freunde verstanden kein Wort.

„Slytherin Tag?", wiederholte Harry, gähnte erneut.

„Jede einzelne Stunde: von Zaubertränke, über Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Verwandlungslehre haben wir mit den Slytherin."

„Ahhh," meinten die Jungs als hätten sie Hermines Gedankengang verstanden.

„Harry, euer letzter Wetteinsatz, was war das?"

„Ein Zaubertrank," antwortete der Dunkelhaarige, setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und näherte sich den Türen der Großen Halle. Seine Freunde folgten ihm, Ron verwirrt, Hermine nachdenkend.

„Harry, was ist das für ein Zaubertrank?"

„Darf ich dir nicht sagen."

„Wann soll er eingenommen werden?"

„Heute."

„Und wer hat die Wette verloren?"

„...Ich..."

Hermine seufzte lange, stieß dann die Türen zur lärmenden Großen Halle auf, in der es schlagartig mucksmäuschenstill wurde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, strebte ihre Plätze an. Kaum dass sie saßen, begannen einige Gespräche, doch die meisten schienen angespannt auf irgendetwas zu warten.

Harry ließ sich nichts anmerken, nahm sich ein Glas und goss sich etwas Orangensaft ein.

Hermine warf vage Blicke auf ihre Umgebung, fühlte sich leicht unwohl mit der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zu Gute kam. Ron dagegen rückte immer näher an Harry ran, schien sich hinter seinem besten Freund verstecken zu wollen. Dieser nahm ruhig einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, stellte es ab und widmete sich seinem Essen.

Kaum eine Minute später sprang ihn ein bekannter Ire an, beugte sich über seine Schulter und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Überrascht stieß er den anderen Jungen von sich. „Seamus! Was soll das?"

„Nichts, nur eine Begrüßung," strahlte der Gryffindor, ließ sich dann neben Ron nieder.

„Merlin, mach das nie wieder!" Harry schien tatsächlich etwas angewidert, doch dann warf er einen leicht verängstigten Blick auf den Slytherintisch. Wie es schien, hatte Malfoy die Große Halle noch nicht betreten. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später beugte sich Seamus über den Tisch, wandte seinen Blick auf Harry.

„Oi, Harry?"

Der Dunkelhaarige sah auf, blickte dann zu Seamus.

„Das mit dem Kuss tut mir Leid."

„Welcher Kuss?", fragte Harry, sah seinen Freund verständnislos an.

Und mit diesen Worten brach das Chaos in der Halle aus.

Die bis dahin unterdrückten Gespräche wurden immer lauter, einige Schüler standen von ihren Stühlen auf, rannten auf den vollkommen überrumpelten Gryffindor zu. Hermine und Ron sahen sich verängstigt um, schnappten sich dann ihren Freund und bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen.

Von seinem Platz aus verfolgte Draco Malfoy gelassen das Spektakel, biss mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein Stück von seinem Apfel ab.

* * *

„Oblivioserum?", rief ein aufgebrachtes Mädchen aus, packte ihren besten Freund am Kragen und zog ihn nah an sich. „Wiederhole das!", forderte sie ihn mit einem manischen Grinsen auf. 

„Ich musste Oblivioserum trinken," wiederholte Harry.

Die Brünette stieß den Jungen von sich, stampfte einmal mit dem Fuß, wandte sich dann knurrend ab.

„Was ist dieses Serum?"

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte Ron ungläubig, sah von seiner Position auf dem Fußboden zum Mädchen auf.

„Davon steht nichts in den Lehrbüchern," verteidigte sie sich, knurrte ihren Freund an. Dieser senkte den Kopf, entschied sich nichts mehr zum Streitgespräch der beiden beizutragen, sondern einfach nur schweigend den Sturm abzuwarten.

„Malfoy hatte erwähnt, dass du es nicht wissen würdest."

„Das will ich nicht wissen! Wie wirkt dieses Serum?"

Der Gryffindor schien relativ ruhig, fürchtete sich nicht einmal vor Hermines seltenen aber sehr destruktiven Wutanfällen. „Bio-chemisch gesehen oder einfach nur Wirkung?", fragte er stattdessen gelangweilt zurück, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Steinmauer, gegen die er gelehnt war.

„Harry, spiel nicht mit mir—"

Just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Waschraum, den die drei Freunde aus Verzweiflung als erstes Versteck auf ihrer Flucht gewählt hatten.

„Lasst euch nicht in eurem Liebesstreit unterbrechen," säuselte Draco, schloss gelassen die Tür hinter sich und ging schnurstracks auf Harry zu. Dieser blieb auf seinem Platz sitzen, blinzelte nicht einmal als sich der Blonde zu ihm runterbeugte und seine Lippen auf die Stirn des anderen drückte.

Ron sprang auf, wollte sich auf den Slytherin stürzen, doch Hermine hielt ihn an einem Arm zurück, musterte die beiden Jungs.

Draco ging in die Hocke, zog das untere Lid des linken Auges etwas herunter, stützte sein Gewicht dann auf die Hacken als er sich zurück lehnte. Seine Hand griff dann nach einer des Dunkelhaarigen, suchte mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger den Puls. Er hmmte einmal, stand dann auf und drehte sich um.

„Wenn er Schweißausbrüche bekommt, meldet euch bei mir," meinte der Slytherin lediglich, verließ dann den totenstillen Raum.

Kaum dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, stürmten die anderen auf ihren Freund zu.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten, Harry?"

„Er wollte wissen, ob ich die Dosis des Serums vertrage," antwortete der Angesprochene achselzuckend, sah seine Freunde aus großen, unschuldigen Augen an.

„Ich fass es nicht," stöhnte Ron, schien der Ohnmacht nahe. „Hätte das nicht ohne Kuss gehen können?"

„Oder mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch?", rief Hermine gestresst aus.

„Hermine, Ron, Malfoy ist _kein_ Medimagier1, für den Fall, dass ihr es vergessen habt."

Harry konnte die aufsteigende Wut im Körper des Mädchen förmlich sehen und wenn er könnte, wäre er einige Zentimeter zurückgewichen, doch so musste er sich der aufkommenden Lava mutig entgegenstellen und versuchen sich nicht zu verbrennen.

Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?

Doch kurz vor dem Ausbruch holte Hermine schnappend nach Luft, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verließ türschmeißend den Waschraum.

Ron und Harry sahen ihr überrascht nach, seufzten dann erleichtert.

„Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich wirklich Angst," murmelte der Rothaarige, noch immer blass im Gesicht.

„Ich erst mal," kam es genauso leise vom Gryffindor-Helden.

Sie sahen sich an, standen dann langsam auf.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir in den Unterricht kommen."

Ron bestätigte die Aussage seines Freundes mit einem Kopfnicken und zusammen, vorher nach beiden Seiten ausschauhaltend, verließen sie ebenfalls den Waschraum. Die Gänge waren leer, da sich die Schüler wahrscheinlich schon in ihren Räumen befanden. Der Unterricht hatte bereits begonnen und sie hatten die ersten drei Stunden mit Snape.

Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen.

* * *

„Ah, Mister Potter," rief Snape in seiner schnarrenden Stimme aus bevor er sich überhaupt zur Tür umgedreht hatte um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Die Klasse war totenstill, beobachtete die beiden Jungen, die langsam und geräuschlos in den Raum traten, dabei nie ihre Augen von dem dunklen Lehrer ließen. Dieser wandte sich, nachdem er irgendein Gefäß abgestellt hatte, den beiden zu. „Was für eine Ehre, dass Sie sich doch dazu entschlossen haben meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen und als Freiwillige ihren Zaubertrank vor der Klasse vorstellen möchten. Mister Weasley auch – ich bin entzückt. Was für ein unbekanntes Engagement, das sie heute zu Tage legen. Dafür werde ich für ihr Zuspätkommen auch nur je 20 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen." 

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich panisch an, folgten dann Snapes auffordernde Handbewegung und kamen auf ihren Lehrer zu.

„Nun denn, wollen wir mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."

Unwohl stellten sie sich neben den Lehrertisch, warfen einen hilfesuchenden und erklärenden Blick auf Hermine, die jedoch nur mit einem überraschend neutralen Gesichtsausdruck der Szene folgte.

Ein Blick auf Draco sagte Harry, dass er von dem blonden Slytherin auch keine Hilfe zu erwarten hatte. Denn der besagte Junge las gemütlich in einem Buch, schien das Geschehen um sich vollkommen zu ignorieren, trat Nott nur ab und zu gegen das Schienbein, flüsterte ihm dann irgendetwas zu, woraufhin Nott leicht nickte, dann etwas auf ein Blatt schrieb.

Pansy und Co saßen eine Reihe hinter den beiden, warfen einen neugierigen Blick auf das Buch, sahen sich dann an, wandten ihren überraschten Blick danach auf Harry.

Dieser fühlte sich jetzt noch unsicherer in seiner Haut.

Ob Draco irgendetwas Schlimmes für ihn geplant hatte. Und wenn ja – was? Oder besser gesagt – warum?

Worum ging es eigentlich?

„Ron?" Der andere Junge sah ihn flehend an, versuchte anscheinend irgendwie Halt in dieser sehr bedrohlich scheinenden Situation zu finden. „Was ist hier los? Wovon redet Snape eigentlich?"

Rons Blick schrie geradezu ‚verwirrt', doch dann weiteten sich sein Augen und er seufzte. „Hermine hat vorn beim Frühstück drüber gesprochen. Es geht um einen Zaubertrank, den wir heute brauen sollen. So genau weiß ich es auch nicht... auch nicht, um was für einen Zaubertrank es sich handelt."

„Sag doch gleich, dass du keine Ahnung hast."

Der Rothaarige sah seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an, wandte sich dann beleidigt ab. Harry beobachtete ihn, seufzte dann.

„Also teilt euch in Zweiergruppen auf und beginnt," kam es plötzlich von Snape und ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse, als jeder einen Partner für sich suchte. Dann wandte er sich an die beiden Jungen, die neben seinem Tisch standen. „Ihr beide werdet unter meiner Aufsicht vor der Klasse arbeiten."

Harry und Ron schluckten, nickten dann.

* * *

„Hermine—", begann Neville Longbottom, schlich auf die Brünette zu, doch diese blickte in eine andere Richtung. „Gleich, Neville," antwortete sie lediglich bevor sie die Slytherinhälfte betrat und einen gewissen blonden Jungen am Handgelenk packte. „Malfoy, ich bin dein Partner." Dieser – und so ziemlich jeder andere Anwesende – sah das Mädchen überrascht an. Dann stahl sich ein hämisches Grinsen über die Lippen des anderen. 

„Oh Granger," entgegnete er, löste sich von ihrem Griff und schüttelte demonstrativ seinen Ärmel aus, wischte über die berührte Stelle. „Wir wollen doch deinen kleinen Freund nicht eifersüchtig machen, oder? Ich meine, ich verstehe natürlich meine Anziehungskraft, aber wirklich, du bist nicht mein Typ."

Hermine gab keinen Ton von sich, sah den anderen nur ernst an.

Ron, der die Szene von Weitem beobachtet hatte, knurrte leise, stieß dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor Held in die Seite. Dieser blickte auf, betrachtete seine beste Freundin argwöhnisch. „Hermine scheint heute gereizt zu sein. Weißt du, woran das liegt?"

Ron sah ihn schräg von der Seite an, schlug mit seiner flachen Hand gegen seine Stirn.

Draco dagegen hob arrogant das Kinn, nickte dann. „Von mir aus Granger. Bei dir kann ich mir zumindest halbwegs sicher sein, dass du den Zaubertrank nicht explodieren lässt." Alle Schüler hatten diese Szene aufgeregt verfolgt, diskutierten heftig miteinander, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Einige spekulierten, dass es etwas mit dem Streich zu tun hatte – eine Art Rache – doch wiederum andere tippten auf ‚Die Große Liebe'.

„Ich hol die Zutaten," murmelte Draco, schlug das Buch auf seinem Tisch zu und nahm von Nott ein Notizblatt entgegen. Hermine sah dem Blonden nach, ließ sich dann als einziger Gryffindor auf der Slytherinseite auf einen Platz zwischen Draco und Nott nieder. Sie seufzte einmal leise, überlegte, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich mit Draco zusammen zu tun.

Kaum dass sie die Idee überschlagen konnte, kam besagter Dorn in ihrem Auge zurück, in den Händen die wenigen benötigten Ingredienzien. Er legte sie auf den Tisch, schob sie dann zu ihr.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Darling," raunte er ihr sarkastisch ins Ohr, ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen und schlug ein Buch auf, holte den Notizzettel und mit ihm einige andere Zutaten aus seiner Tasche, legte diese verdeckt auf den Fußboden neben seine Füße.

„Was hast du mit diesen Zutaten vor?", fragte die Gryffindor irritiert, schob die eine Hälfte der Pflanzen zu Draco, der diese aber keines Blickes würdigte.

„Granger, ich habe nicht die Zeit mich mit deinen Fragen zu langweilen, also warum sagst du mir nicht, was du wissen willst, sodass ich dich in Ruhe ignorieren kann."

Nott lachte einmal kurz auf, räusperte sich dann als er Hermines finsteren Blick sah.

„Also gut, Malfoy," flüsterte sie, betonte den Namen Malfoy als wäre er irgendetwas Widerwärtiges. „Was ist dieses Oblivioserum?"

„Ein Vergesslichkeitstrank," antwortete der Blonde mit einem zuckersüßem Lächeln.

Hermine war kurz vorm Austicken. Noch bevor sie aber den Mund öffnen konnte, mischte sich eine gelangweilte Pansy Parkinson ein. „Du sprichst nicht seine Sprache, Dear."

Die brünette Gryffindor sah die Slytherin fragend an, beobachtete dann den Vertrauensschüler, der wieder desinteressiert in seinem Buch las, dann etwas auf dem Notizzettel notierte.

„Was Panse damit sagen will," kommentierte Blaise Zabini, beugte sich über den Tisch. „Wenn du mit Draco Malfoy reden willst, musst du seine Sprache sprechen."

„Ich dachte, das täte ich."

„Non, non, non, non, non, non" tschilpte die Blondine, wandte sich dann an ihren Ex-Besten-Freund. „Hey Darling, wie wirkt das Serum?" Der Angesprochene ignorierte sie anfänglich, sah dann auf und wandte sich doch ihr zu. „Parkinson," begann er mit einem eisigen Lächeln. Pansy wich einige Zentimeter zurück. „Sei still."

„Ihr habt euch also immer noch nicht vertragen?", fragte Hermine die Slytherin, die sich alle aufgrund von Dracos Aussage einen genervten Blick zuwarfen.

„Zu deiner Frage Granger." Die Gryffindor ließ ihre Frage an Pansy uncharakteristisch im Raum stehen, wandte sich dem Jungen zu, sah ihn abwartend an. „Du weißt doch bestimmt, dass Erinnerungen in unserem Gehirn als Eiweiße gespeichert werden." Draco fragte nicht einmal nach, nahm es einfach als eine Tatsache hin, was Hermine etwas verwunderte. Normalerweise ließ der Slytherin Vertrauensschüler keine Chance aus, sie zu bevormunden. „Das Serum verhindert die Speicherung neuankommender Eiweißketten und zersetzt sie. Sobald Oblivioserum eingenommen wird, braucht es ungefähr zwanzig Minuten bis es durch die Blutbahn zum Gehirn gelangt und sich dort an die Synapsen und Nervenzellen setzt, weshalb es zu einer Verzögerung kommt und die Erinnerung nicht sofort gelöscht wird."

„Das heißt, Harry kann sich nur an das nicht erinnern, das _nach_ dem Trinken des Serums passiert."

„Bis die Wirkung nachlässt, versteht sich."

„Außerdem kann Harry sich an eine Begebenheit ungefähr neunzehn Minuten später noch erinnern, aber nach zwanzig nicht mehr?"

„Cleveres Mädchen," meinte Draco sarkastisch, machte erneut eine Notiz auf dem Zettel.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich nichts von dem Zaubertrank weiß? Es steht nichts davon in einem der Lehrbücher."

Der Slytherin sah sie grinsend aus dem Augenwinkel an, antwortete aber nicht auf ihre Frage. „War das alles, was du wissen wolltest?"

„Nein. Weshalb wissen alle Schüler davon?"

Der Junge schloss das Buch, legte es zur Seite und beugte sich über seine Notizen. „Es war Teil der Wette. Andernfalls wäre es doch nicht interessant genug. Hast du vor die Pflanze dort zu erwürgen oder ist das deine Definition von ‚zerkleinern'?"

Hermine sah auf die Pflanze in ihrer Hand, ließ sie dann auf den Tisch fallen. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre vorbereiteten Pflanzen, dann auf die, die sie ihrem Partner zugeschoben hatte, doch die lagen noch immer unberührt auf der gleichen Stelle.

„Malfoy, denk ja nicht, dass ich das allein machen werde."

„Natürlich wirst du das. Ich habe Besseres zu tun als mich mit diesem Zaubertrank abzumühen." Mit diesen Worten sah er sich einmal prüfend um, nahm dann eine der Pflanzen, die er vorher mitgehen lassen hatte, in die Hand und duckte sich unter den Tisch. Hermine wollte gerade nachsehen, was der andere unter dem Tisch machte, als Snape auf sie zukam um ihre Fortschritte zu mustern.

„Wo ist Mister Malfoy?"

„Hier unten, Professor," kam es von unter dem Tisch. Hermine dachte etwas Verwunderung in den Augen des Lehrers zu entdecken, doch sie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. „Und was machen sie da unten, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Miss Granger hat etwas fallen lassen."

Dies schien Snape zufrieden zu stellen. Er nickte einmal, warf der Gryffindor einen verächtlichen Blick zu und wandte sich von ihnen ab. Kurz darauf tauchte der Junge wieder unter dem Tisch hervor, legte eine grünliches, tablettenförmiges ... Etwas auf den Tisch.

„Was machst du da?"

„Du machst deinen Zaubertrank und ich kümmere mich um das hier," kam die schroffe, abweisende Antwort.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich Draco," mischte sich nun auch Gregory Goyle ein, sah seinen Freund verständnislos an. „So bist du doch sonst auch nicht."

„Er ist beschäftigt, lasst ihn einfach in Ruhe und tut so, als wäre nichts," rief Nott aus, reichte Draco über Hermine hinweg ein Fläschchen mit einer dunkelvioletten Flüssigkeit. Der andere nahm sie an sich, sah sich erneut um und verschwand wiederum unter dem Tisch.

„Nott, jetzt," flüsterte Draco und auf sein Stichwort warf Nott eine Flasche auf den Boden. Es blitzte einmal kurz auf, dann stieg Rauch auf. Einige Schüler sahen verwirrt und ängstlich auf die Szene, doch dann stand Snape auch schon neben Nott und zog ihn am Ärmel von seinem Platz.

„Mister Nott!"

„Es tut mir Leid," stammelte der Junge, sah verängstig in das wütende Gesicht des Lehrers. „Es... es ist mir einfach aus den Händen gerutscht. Ich wollte das nicht."

„Wisch das sofort weg. 5 Punkte von Slytherin."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, sah auf einen sehr beschäftigten Slytherin, der in der Zwischenzeit unterm Tisch hervorgekrochen kam, nachdem er etwas aus der dunkelvioletten Flüssigkeit zu einer anderen gegeben hatte und diese mit einem auffälligen Leuchten vermischten. Er verarbeitete nun mehrere Pflanzen zu einem Brei und murmelte dann eine Zauberformel.

„Nettes Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Danke," antworte Draco abwesend, nahm die grünliche Tablette, den Brei und zwei weitere Behälter in die Hände und verschwand erneut unterm Tisch.

„Langsam frag ich mich, was er vorhat," murmelte Millicent, Notts Arbeitspartnerin, irritiert.

Pansy sah ihren Ex-Besten-Freund ernst an, dann trat Einsicht in ihre Gesichtszüge. „Oh, ich weiß es, ich weiß es. Das ist ein neutralisierender Zaubertrank."

„Was?", fragten die anderen.

„Fast," antwortete Draco, kam unter dem Tisch hervor. „Granger, auch wenn du relativ gut in Zaubertränke bist, könntest du bitte nicht soviel Zeit verschwenden? Wir müssen den Zaubertrank bis zum Ende des Unterrichts fertig haben. Nott wird dir helfen."

„Was—", rief das Mädchen empört aus, wurde dann aber jäh von Nott unterbrochen.

„Stell keine Fragen, mach es einfach!"

* * *

Snape sah sich im Raum um, warf dann einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu Draco und Hermine, die beide aus einem ihm unbekannten und unwichtigen Grund zusammen arbeiteten. 

„Wie weit seid ihr?", fragte er die beiden.

Sie sahen gleichzeitig auf, warfen einen Blick auf den blubbernden Kesselinhalt.

„Fast fertig," antwortete Draco, unterbrach Hermine, die schon zu einem ‚Fertig' angesetzt hatte. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, wandte sich dann aber um. Hinter ihm warf Draco seiner Partnerin einen bitterbösen Blick zu, während diese lediglich mit den Achseln zuckte.

Dann ging Snape auf seinen Lehrertisch zu, beobachtete die beiden Gryffindor beim Umrühren des Kesselinhalts. Während Harry neben seinem Freund stand und sich am Hinterkopf kratzte, war Ron kurz vorm Verrückt werden, weil sein bester Freund ihn schon zum wer-weiß-wievielten Mal gefragt hatte, was für einen Zaubertrank sie brauten und warum sie vorn an Professor Snapes Tisch standen. Zwar wusste Harry, dass er das Serum eingenommen hatte und auch, was die Wirkung dieses Serums war, nur konnte er sich verständlicher Weise nicht daran erinnern, über was er mit Ron bereits gesprochen oder was er ihn schon gefragt hatte.

Es entstanden unzählige Déjà vu Momente, es kam zu ständigen Wiederholungen und Harrys Lieblingssatz an diesem Tag war entweder „Habe ich dir schon gesagt?" oder „Es tut mir Leid, sollte ich mich wiederholen, aber..."

Ron wollte etwas zerstören.

Am Besten das Gesicht der Person, die für Harrys Zustand zuständig war.

Als Snape sich ihnen näherte, gab Ron Harry auswendig einen kurzen Überblick über die Aufgabe – auch das hatte er schon mehrere Male getan -, wandte sich dann dem Professor zu.

„Seid ihr soweit?", fragte der ältere Mann, warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel.

„Ja, Professor," antwortete Ron leise, drückte Harry die Kelle in die Hand, damit dieser weiter umrührte.

Der Lehrer hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, nickte dann und wandte sich wieder seinen restlichen Schülern zu, beobachtete jeden einzelnen genau. Sein Blick landete erneut auf Draco, der sich für seine Verhältnisse etwas ungewöhnlich verhielt. Mit scharfen Augen bemerkte er, wie Draco einige Pflanzen, die sie für den Zaubertrank benutzt hatten, in die Hand nahm, dabei einige Fläschchen mit einem Arm an seine Brust drückte und damit den Vorratsraum anstrebte.

Snape wandte sich wieder ab, bemerkte nicht, dass der blonde Slytherin einen bestimmten dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor mit seinem Kopf aufforderte, ihm in den Raum zu folgen. Ohne weitere Worte drückte Harry seinem Freund die Kelle in die Hand, leistete der Aufforderung folge.

„Hey, Malfoy—"

„Sei still und schluck das." Mit diesen Worten steckte der Slytherin Harry eine schwarze Tablette in den Mund und hielt ihn solange zu bis der andere geschluckt hatte.

„Was—"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe dich nicht vergiftet." Über die Lippen des Blonden lief ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht wie Oblivioserum und Nihilserum2 zusammen wirken, deshalb neutralisiert diese Tablette den Zaubertrank, den du gleich trinken musst."

„Nihilserum?"

„Der Trank, den Snape euch brauen ließ. Er heißt Nihilserum. Weasley und du, ihr müsst ihn nachher trinken und den Effekt der Klasse vorführen."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ihr euch freiwillig gemeldet habt."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mich in Snapes Klasse jemals freiwillig zu melden."

Draco atmete mit einem amüsierten Seufzer aus. „Ihr kamt einfach zu spät. Nicht dass es wichtig ist, schließlich wirst du es eh vergessen."

Der Blonde ging einen Schritt zurück. „Viel Spaß bei eurer Vorführung." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, gesellte sich zu einer genervten Hermine. Diese bedankte sich bei Nott für seine Hilfe und ignorierte Draco, der sich neben sie setzte und sich scheinbar sehr wohl fühlte.

Pansy quälte noch immer die Frage nach der schwarzen Tablette, die Draco in diesen drei Stunden geschaffen hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ein neutralisierender Zauber war, jedoch würde dieser keine solange Vorbereitung brauchen und war gewöhnlich auch nicht mit der Farbe „schwarz" assoziiert, sondern mit „violett".

„Hör auf zu denken, Parkinson. Ich kann deine Räder bis hier knirschen hören," meinte Draco, holte dann eine stecknadelkopfgroße, schwarze Perle aus einer Tasche, warf sie einmal hoch und fing sie wieder auf.

Dabei hatte er ein unerträglich selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Seine Freunde wollten es ihm am Liebsten aus dem Gesicht hexen.

* * *

„Harry!" 

Der Gerufene drehte sich um, wurde dann von Seamus angesprungen. Der Ire drückte dem Gryffindor einen Kuss auf die Lippen, krallte sich an ihm fest, wollte den Kuss intensivieren, doch Harry drückte ihn von sich, stieß ihn gegen eine Wand.

„Merlin, Seamus, das ist widerlich," rief er aus, wischte sich den Mund ab.

„Das ist das Gleiche, was du mit Malfoy machst," verteidigte sich der andere eingeschnappt.

"Seamus!", rief Harry aus, holte tief Luft, wollte seinen Freund am Liebsten auseinander nehmen. Doch noch bevor er sich auf den Jungen stürzen konnte, wurde er von Ron und Hermine zurückgehalten, die diese Szene überrascht beobachtet hatten. „Ich mache gar nichts mit Malfoy, okay?"

Seamus grinste ihn nur an, drückte sich von der Wand ab. „Wir sehen uns nachher," raunte er im Vorbeigehen, drückte sich dann durch die versammelte Schülerschaft. Harry sah ihm wütend nach, riss sich dann von seinen Freunden los.

„Das macht er nur, weil er weiß, dass du dich nicht erinnern wirst," murmelte Hermine beruhigend.

„Hermine! Du redest wieder mit uns?", rief Ron erstaunt aus, grinste sie dann an.

„War sie wütend auf uns?", hakte Harry nach, sah seine beiden Freunde irritiert an.

„Etwas," antwortete Ron, griff dann nach Hermines Hand und nahm sie in seine. Das brünette Mädchen seufzte einmal, lächelte dann aber ihren Freund an.

Harry beobachtete die beiden amüsiert, warf dann einen Blick auf die Schüler, die abwartend um sie herum standen. „Ich geh schon einmal vor," rief er den beiden Turteltauben zu, winkte ihnen einmal wissend zu und drängelte sich dann durch die Schüler. Kaum hundert Meter weiter wurde er von Dean aufgehalten, der ihn am Arm packte und in einen leeren Klassenraum zog.

„Oy, Dean."

„Sei still." Dean stieß dem anderen mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. „Damit eines klar ist, ich weiß, dass du mein Freund bist. Ich weiß auch, dass du es nicht mit Absicht machst. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich jetzt sehr, sehr wütend bin."

Harry sah seinen Freund verständnislos an, stieß ihn dann etwas von sich, damit er mehr Freiraum hatte. „Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass etwas kommen würde, das er wirklich nicht hören wollte.

Dean holte einmal tief Luft, sah dem anderen dann direkt in die Augen.

„Ich hasse dich!"

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte es geahnt, dennoch tat es weh.

„Ich hasse dich, wann immer Seamus dir schöne Augen macht, sich an dich schmeißt, dir Avancen macht und dich küsst. Ich hasse dich, wenn er nur über dich reden kann – Harry dies, Harry das – und ich hasse es ganz besonders, wenn er deinen Namen ruft, wenn er zu seinem Höhepunkt kommt."

„Dean," rief Harry empört aus, sein Gesicht vor Scham errötet.

„Ich sage dir das nur, weil ich weiß, dass du es vergessen wirst. Es ist nicht fair, aber anders geht es einfach nicht. Wenn du da bist hat Seamus nur Augen für dich! Weißt du, wie sehr mich das aufregt?"

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da wurde er auch schon unterbrochen.

„Natürlich kannst du nichts dafür, dass Seamus irgendwie total in dich vernarrt ist. Es scheint, als hätte er einen Sechsten Sinn für Den Großen Harry Potter! Er weiß, dass du kommst, wenn du am anderen Ende von Hogwarts bist. Er findet dich, wann immer er dich sucht, und wenn du in der Arktis wärst."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du das Seamus sagen solltest?" Harrys Augen waren nun kühl und indifferent. So hatte Dean ihn noch nie gesehen und überrascht wich er einige Schritte zurück. Doch Harry kam auf ihn zu. „Ich spiele nicht dein Ablassventil für etwas, für dass ich keine Verantwortung trage."

„Du könntest ihn klar und deutlich zurückweisen."

„Das habe ich getan."

„Das war nicht deutlich genug."

„Nicht deutlich genug? Was ist an ‚Ich habe kein Interesse' undeutlich?"

„Du hast nie gesagt ‚Ich habe kein Interesse', sondern nur ‚Du bist nicht schwul' und jetzt machst du es mit diesem Todesser Malfoy. Ist der etwa kein Junge? Macht dich das etwa nicht schwul?"

„Das hat _nichts_ mit Malfoy zu tun," knurrte Harry wütend, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Es hat immer mit Malfoy zu tun. Man, der hat dich echt um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Was ist, wirst du sein kleiner Sklave oder sein Schoßhündchen? Wo sind denn das Halsband und die Leine?"

Mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch vorerst zwischen den beiden beendet. Das hieß, mit diesen Worten und der Tatsache, dass Harry mit der Faust ausholte und Dean damit mit voller Wucht einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe versetzte. Dean fiel zurück, konnte sich jedoch in der letzten Minute von einem Tisch abstützen. Nachdem sich seine kurzzeitige Orientierungslosigkeit gelegt hatte, sah er überrascht auf, berührte dann seine Schläfe.

„Harr—"

„Sei froh, dass ich dieses Gespräch vergessen werden!"

„Das war Sinn der Sache, andernfalls hätte ich es nie gesagt," murmelte der dunkle Junge, wich dem wütenden Blick des anderen aus. „Ein Reaktionstest."

„..."

„Zeigt zumindest, wie du reagiert hättest, wenn ich dich an einem anderen Tag damit konfrontiert hätte."

„Feigling! Du bist wütend wegen Seamus. Ist verständlich, das wäre ich an deiner Stelle womöglich auch. Aber deine Aggressionen an mir auszulassen ist nicht der richtige Weg um eure Probleme zu lösen." Damit verließ er den Raum, stürmte durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, wo sie sich für die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden einfinden sollten. Immer wieder wiederholte er wie ein Mantra einen Satz damit er ihn bis dort nicht vergaß.

Unterwegs wurde er von diversen Mädchen angehalten, die ihm ihre immerwährende Liebe gestanden und nebenbei behaupteten, dass sie sich vorher nicht getraut hätten, da sie nicht wussten, was er antworten würde. Schroff wies er sie ab, murmelte etwas davon, dass er feige Mädchen nicht leiden konnte, die ihm aus Angst vor einer Ablehnung nur ihre Liebe gestanden, weil er sie vergessen würde und sie sich somit nicht blamieren müssten. Ein oder zwei Mädchen liefen daraufhin weinend zu einer ihrer Freundinnen und andere stampften nur wütend davon. Harry interessierte es nicht. Er musste etwas anderes los werden.

Auf dem verabredeten Platz angekommen, suchte er nach einem rotblondem Schopf, strebte diesen dann gradewegs an.

„Seamus!", rief er, und der andere wandte sich sofort ihm zu, setzte dabei sein strahlendestes Lächeln auf.

„Harry!" Der Ire stürmte auf den Gryffindor zu, wollte sich ihm um den Hals werfen, doch noch bevor der andere auch nur seinen persönlichen Bereich betreten konnte, sah der Dunkelhaarige ihn direkt an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich schwul bin. Aber ich weiß, dass ich zwischen uns nur Freundschaft sehe und ich weder sexuell noch tief emotional irgendeine Beziehung mit dir aufbauen möchte."

Seamus hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, sah den anderen schockiert an.

„Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Erstens, weil es die Wahrheit ist und zweitens..." Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Helden der Zauberwelt entspannte sich etwas, dann kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, überlegte kurz. „Mist, vor kurzem wusste ich es noch. Aber ich glaube, dass es schon irgendeinen bestimmten Grund hat, wenn ich mir das bis hier gemerkt habe. Außerdem: Ich denke, du bist mit Dean zusammen?"

„Ja, weil du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst!"

„Ich will aber nichts von dir, versteh' das doch endlich!"

„Klar, wer einen Malfoy hat, will keinen Finnegan." Seamus kreuzte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust, sah stur zur Seite.

„Ich habe nichts mit Malfoy!"

„Aber du hättest es gern," schnappte der rotblonde Junge zurück, warf dann einen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin, der sie desinteressiert beobachtete, sich dann an Nott wandte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Harry konnte nicht kontern. Nicht lügen, weil Draco anwesend war und ihn hören würde, nicht die Wahrheit sagen, weil er nicht wusste wie die Schüler darauf reagieren würden. Seamus hob arrogant das Kinn. „Einen verdammten Slytherin, noch dazu ein Malfoy und Todesser. Du hättest nicht tiefer sinken können."

„Du musst reden." Harry war wütend, und er war nur allzu glücklich darüber, dieses Gespräch bald vergessen zu können. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der ihm ständig nachgafft. Außerdem, wer hat denn hier den ganzen Schwachsinn von wegen ‚Romeo und Julia' erzählt?"

„Das habe ich nur getan, um euch aufzuziehen! Woher soll ich wissen, dass es die Wahrheit ist? Außerdem schienen dir diese schwachsinnigen Geschichten zu gefallen!"

„Es reicht." Dracos Stimme war so schneidend wie immer, wenn er über etwas verärgert war. Aus diesem Grund wollte Harry den anderen gar nicht erst ansehen, doch dann wandte er sich ihm doch zu. „Ich habe nichts mit dir zu tun, Finnegan, und mit dir auch nicht Potter, mal davon abgesehen, dass ich mit niemandem von euch beiden in irgendeiner Form eine Beziehung haben möchte. Also lasst mich aus eurem Streitgespräch und macht das unter euch aus."

Das saß. Und tat sehr, sehr weh. Zumindest dachte das Harry.

„Harry," unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken, machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass noch andere um sie standen und sie beobachteten. Ein Flüstern ging durch die versammelten sechsten Klassen der Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Der Dunkelhaarige wurde leicht rot, war zum ersten Mal froh, dass er ein Ereignis vergessen durfte – das hieß, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den noch immer gereizten Seamus.

„Ich glaube, ich bekomm sehr, sehr starke Kopfschmerzen," murmelte er.

„Mensch Harry," begann Ron, der seinen Freund auf dem Gras zum Sitzen brachte und sich neben ihm niederließ. „Was ist denn passiert?"

Harry sah ihn mit einem unmissverständlich Blick an. In diesem Moment fiel dem Rothaarigen die prekäre Situation ein, in der sein Freund steckte. Er gab ihm sein bestes Unschuldslächeln, wandte sich dann ab. Dies schrie gerade zu nach: Lass es uns einfach vergessen.

Kein Problem, dachte Harry, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und fing an zu schmollen. Wieso wusste er selbst nicht, aber es würde schon irgendeinen guten Grund dafür geben.

* * *

„—in Zweiergruppen auf," hörte Harry irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Dies holte den Gryffindor aus seinem momentanen Schock und er wandte sich von Neville ab, der ihm soeben etwas gesagt hatte, was ihn wirklich bestürzt hatte. Ohne seine Freunde und ihre fragenden Blicke zu beachten, stürmte er ungehalten auf Draco zu und machte den irritierten Jungen unverzüglich zu seinem Arbeitspartner für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Der blonde Slytherin fragte nicht nach, sondern akzeptierte lediglich das ... Angebot des anderen. 

Draco hatte Neville und Harry vorher beobachtete, wie der schüchterne Gryffindor immer wütender wurde und Harry diesen panischen, hilfesuchenden Blick aufsetzte. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Longbottom seinem Freund irgendeine ungewollte Wahrheit aufgetischt hatte.

„Es ist seltsam alles zu vergessen," murmelte Harry plötzlich, legte seinen Kopf auf die angewinkelten Knie. „Jedoch, wenn mein gesamter bisheriger Tag aus solchen Geständnissen bestanden hat, bin ich wahrscheinlich doch ganz glücklich darüber."

Der Slytherin antwortete nicht, begann lediglich mit dem Gras zu spielen, während die Stimme des Halbriesen im Hintergrund unablässig dröhnte. Dann holte er eine schwarze, murmelgroße Perle aus seiner Tasche, betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„In der Erinnerung, die ich vom heutigen Tag noch habe, hat Neville mir erzählt, dass er mich hasst, weil Ginny anscheinend immer noch in mich verliebt ist."

„Die kleine Weaslette?", unterbrach ihn Draco, steckte die Perle wieder weg.

Harry ignorierte den Einwurf, kreuzte seine Arme über den Knien und verdeckte sein Gesicht in ihnen. „Er sieht mich nicht mehr als Freund, sondern als Rivalen. Er sagte, er wüsste, dass es unsinnig ist, mir das zu erzählen, aber er wollte es nur endlich einmal los werden. Er dachte sich, dass es somit für uns beide am besten ist. Auch wenn der Schmerz in ein paar Minuten vergessen ist, so tut es bis dahin immer noch weh." Seine Stimme war durch seine Haltung gedämpft, dennoch verstand der andere die Worte klar und deutlich.

Draco beobachtete den Dunkelhaarigen aus dem Augenwinkel, rückte dann näher auf, sodass sie beide Seite an Seite saßen. Er sagte nichts, stützte nur seinen Kopf auf seine Handfläche und tat so als ob er dem Monolog des Halbriesen folgte.

„Umso länger du darüber nachdenkst, desto später wirst du es vergessen," meinte er dann, als Harry auch nach einer halben Stunde seine Position immer noch nicht geändert hatte und Hagrid sich endlich dazu entschied die Tiere vorzustellen, von denen er die ersten 45 Minuten geredet hatte. Es kam keine Antwort und Draco sah den anderen fragend an, rüttelte ihn dann sachte an der Schulter.

Keine Reaktion.

„Potter?"

Verwundert hob er auf nicht besonders sanfte Weise den Kopf an, bemerkte daraufhin, dass der andere eingeschlafen war. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen lief ihm über die Lippen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stieß der Slytherin Harry an, brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht sodass der Gryffindor zur Seite kippte. Besagter öffnete in diesem Moment schockiert die Augen und den Mund. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden registrierte er seine Position auf dem Gras, brauchte noch einige Sekunden mehr um die Situation vollends zu begreifen, rief dann ein empörtes „Malfoy" aus.

Der Blonde fing nur laut an zu lachen, was ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden einbrachte. Zwar brach er daraufhin sein Lachen ab und setzte seine ernste Façade wieder auf, aber der vollkommen entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck des anderen wollte einfach nicht vor seinem inneren Auge verschwinden, sodass er wann immer er sich dem anderen zuwandte erneut anfing leise zu lachen. Harry richtete sich im Schneidersitz wieder auf, sah schmollend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Von wegen die haben nichts," murmelte Seamus verärgert, handelte sich damit einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Hermine ein, die mit Ron neben ihm und Dean saß.

„Gib es auf," zischte sie verärgert.

„Ob da was läuft oder nicht, Harry will nichts von dir," ergänzte Ron, überraschte damit nicht nur seine Freundin.

„Es ist wirklich kein gutes Gefühl, nur die zweite Wahl bei dir zu sein," meinte Dean, wandte sich den flauschigen Kugeln zu, die Hagrid jeder Zweiergruppe gab, und ignorierte Seamus bestürzten Blick.

Etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt beobachteten Dracos Freunde die beiden Jungen.

„Ich habe Draco nie in der Öffentlichkeit frei lachen gesehen," murmelte Pansy den anderen zu.

„Scheint als hätte Harry einen guten Einfluss," lachte Blaise, nahm eine der flauschigen Kugeln entgegen und begann diese erfreut zu streicheln und zu kuscheln.

„Hör auf damit," kommentierte Vincent, schlug dem Schwarzhaarigen mit seiner Kugel auf den Kopf.

„Niemand außer seine Eltern und Großeltern hatte bisher Einfluss auf Draco," meinte Gregory verwirrt.

„Ja, ja, die Liebe," seufzte Pansy mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, während die anderen ihr nur vage und zweifelnde Blicke zuwarfen.

Harry nahm ebenfalls eine Kugel von Hagrid entgegen, betrachtete sie fragend, während Draco ihn amüsiert dabei beobachtete. Plötzlich bewegte sich die Kugel und ein Spalt erschien im flauschigen Fell. Dann sprang die Kugel auseinander, streckte sich und ein lemurenartiges Tier mit sehr langem, dichtem und weichem Fell kam zum Vorschein. Es gab einen Laut von sich, der sich verdächtig nach einem Rülpsen anhörte und Harry gab einen Laut von sich, der sich nach einem Quieken anhörte, nachdem er erschrocken zurückgewichen war, wobei das nicht sonderlich viel brachte, da er das Tier in seinen Händen hielt.

Das war zuviel für Draco und er begann erneut zu lachen, während Harry und die Ex-Kugel ihn indigniert musterten. Kaum hatte der Slytherin sich beruhigt, warf er erneut einen Blick auf die beiden Lebewesen neben sich. Er holt einmal tief Luft, und begann dann mit kurzzeitigen Interventionen – die sich in Form von rülpsenden, flauschigen Kugeln zeigten – dem ahnungslosen Gryffindor das Magische Geschöpf vorzustellen, dass sich auf dessen Schoß eingenistete hatte. Da es von Draco als erste Reaktion ein Lachen bekommen hatte, schätzte das Tier diesen – laut Hagrid – als ein nichtwürdiges Etwas ein.

* * *

„Gibt es eigentlich etwas, was ihr mir sagen wollt?", fragte Harry seine Freunde plötzlich, als sie zur Großen Halle stürmten. „Oder habt ihr es schon gesagt? Ihr müsst euch nicht wiederholen." 

Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, mussten dann aber den Blickkontakt abbrechen, da erneut ein Schüler den Gryffindor Helden anspringen wollte.

„Die nerven," rief Hermine aus, zog ihren Zauberstab und verhexte einen Hufflepuff Erstklässler, der es gewagt hatte, ihnen einen schockierten Blick zu zuwerfen. „Du hast auch schon einmal besser gezielt" kommentierte Ron, hatte aber selbst Probleme die Menschenmassen im Zaum zu halten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass so viele Leute mir etwas zu sagen haben," meinte Harry gelassen, wunderte sich eher über den Beschützerinstinkt seiner Freunde.

Sie waren nur wenige Meter von der Großen Halle und somit den schützenden Blicken der Lehrer entfernt. Sobald sie die Halle betreten konnte, wären die andere Schüler ruhiger und würden nicht in Massen auf Harry zu gestürmt kommen, um ihm etwas zu gestehen – hofften sie.

Die Türen öffneten sich, sie rasten hindurch und blieben keuchend vor ihrem Tisch stehen, holten dann tief Luft. Mit erhobenen Köpfen und einem Blick, der eindeutig „Ist was?" fragte, näherten sie sich dann ihren Plätzen und setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Hey Seamus, hey Dean," grüßte Harry die beiden Jungen neben sich strahlend. Während der Ire eingeschnappt seinen Kopf wegdrehte, nickte der andere Junge zum Gruß. Harry wandte sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl von ihnen ab und fragte Hermine, ob sie mit ihm den Platz tauschen würde.

Stattdessen saß er jetzt gegenüber von Neville.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn grinsend an, wodurch Neville etwas auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte und dann beschämt den Kopf senkte.

Das Grinsen auf den Lippen verschwand.

Harry wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was an diesem Tag passiert war.

Nun wandte er seinen Blick auf den Slytherin Tisch zu Draco, der sich mit Nott unterhielt und ihm eine squashballgroße Perle zeigte. Dann wandte der Blonde seinen Blick auf Harry. Sie sahen sich nur kurz an, doch die Reaktion des Slytherin beruhigte Harry etwas, denn er war bisher der einzige, der sich so wie immer verhielt.

„Harry, was hatte deine Frage von vorn zu bedeuten?", fragte Ron, holte den Angesprochenen aus dessen Gedanken. „Oh, nur ob ihr irgendetwas loswerden wollt. Ich werde es schließlich vergessen, somit könnt ihr mir alles sagen."

„Das wäre feige von uns," antwortete Hermine laut, so laut, dass alle in der näheren Umgebung es hörten. „Wenn wir dir etwas zu sagen haben, dann werden wir es tun, wenn du es nicht vergisst. Schließlich nützt es nichts, dir verletzende Worte an den Kopf zu werfen, nur damit wir uns selbst besser fühlen und danach tun können, als wäre nichts passiert."

Seamus, Dean, Neville und einige andere senkten beschämt den Kopf.

Harry wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was an diesem Tag passiert war.

„Hermine hat Recht," stimmte der Rothaarige schmatzend seiner Freundin zu. „Obwohl ich dir gern etwas über meinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex in deiner Nähe sagen würde. Ich meine, ich werde ständig mit dir verglichen, oder nur als ‚Harry Potters Freund' bezeichnet. Die meisten kennen nicht einmal meinen Namen, sondern nur deinen. Wenn neue Schüler an die Schule kommen heißt es ‚Oh, da ist Harry Potter. Und sein Freund.' Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Wenn ich dich dann höre, wie du dich über all diese Aufmerksamkeit beschwerst, bin ich immer so wütend auf dich, dass ich dir am Liebsten den Kopf abreißen könnte. Wirklich Harry, ich bin stolz und froh dein Freund zu sein, aber manchmal verfluche ich den Tag, an dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe."

„Ron!"

„Was denn Hermine, er hat es uns angeboten, oder etwa nicht?"

„Feigling," zischte sie, betrachtete ihn mit einem ihrer fiesesten Blicke.

Harry sagte anfänglich nichts, doch dann stand er auf.

„Ich muss für euch alle eine Plage sein," murmelte er, sah seine Freunde verwirrt an. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist," – diese Worte richtete er an Dean, Seamus und Neville – „doch bestimmt wird es so etwas Ähnliches wie mit Ron gewesen sein."

„Harry, das reicht," wollte Hermine ihren Freund besänftigen, stand ebenfalls auf.

„Na komm, Hermine, sag mir nicht, da gäbe es nichts, das du mir am Liebsten sagen würdest."

Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippen, ließ dann ihre Augen durch den Raum wandern. „Da gibt es etwas," gab sie dann ehrlich zu.

„Ich wusste es," rief Ron aus.

„Aber," unterbrach sie den Jubelausruf ihres Freundes. „Das werde ich dir nie erzählen! Weder jetzt noch später."

Harry sah sie gelassen an, hob dann herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

Das musste er von Malfoy haben, dachte das Mädchen, warf dann einen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin, der als einer der wenigen nicht die Gryffindorgruppe beobachtete, sondern nur mit Nott redete.

„Sag es, Hermine, ich habe es euch schließlich angeboten."

Das brünette Mädchen biss sich erneut auf die Lippen, ging dann auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn. Dann flüsterte sie ihm etwas ins Ohr. Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen weiteten sich schockiert, langsam zog sich eine Röte über sein Gesicht. Hermine löste sich von ihm, trat zwei Schritte zurück und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Harry stammelte nur irgendwelche unmissverständlichen Wortfetzen, während er flüchtend die Große Halle verließ.

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?", fragte Ron überrascht.

Die Brünette schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Man, der ist richtig rot vor Wut geworden. Muss etwas wirklich Schlimmes gewesen sein," kommentierte Dean, aß dann weiter als wäre nichts passiert.

Draco am Slytherintisch stützte nur den Kopf auf seine Hand, betrachtete dann nachdenklich die schwarze Perle. Nott beobachtete ihn dabei, lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke.

* * *

„Bin ich zu spät?", rief Harry als er in die Große Halle geplatzt kam und sich auf seinen Platz warf. „Ich habe auf die Uhr geguckt und dann bemerkt, dass es schon Lunchzeit war. Wieso war ich eigentlich im Gesellschaftsraum?" 

Beklemmende Stille antwortete ihm. Er sah seine Freunde fragend an, stoppte in seiner Bewegung.

„Du wolltest ein Buch holen," antwortete Hermine schließlich, doch keiner am Tisch wagte es ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Harry wusste, was das bedeutete.

Irgendetwas war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Und er hatte keine Ahnung was.

Irgendwie machte ihn das irre.

Doch anstatt sich Gedanken über etwas zu machen, an das er sich eh nicht erinnern konnte, lächelte er einfach seine Freunde entwaffnend an und fing an zu essen. Kaum zehn Minuten später hatte sich die Atmosphäre schon wieder verändert, nachdem Harry ein paar ungefährliche Fragen in den Raum geworfen – „Sieht mein Haar nicht zu durchwühlt aus?" „Wann sieht dein Haar nicht durchwühlt aus?" –, er mit den anderen über die letzte Verwandlungslehrestunde gesprochen – „Ach ja, Neville hatte vergessen, dass er ein Tintenfass angehoben hatte und es dann in der Mitte des Raum fallen lassen." „Lavenders Blick, als ihr die Farbe in das Gesicht spritzte, war göttlich." – und über das anstehende Quidditch Training diskutiert hatte – „Nur ein Totenschein gilt als gültiges Attest." „So wie wir Ron kennen, nicht einmal das!".

Lachend und scherzend machten sie sich anschließend auf den Weg zum nächsten Unterrichtsfach. Harrys Freunde bildeten regelrecht einen Schutzwall, damit sich ihm nicht andere Schüler nähern konnten.

* * *

Verwandlungslehre verging relativ ereignislos, obwohl Harry ständig stechende Blicke im Rücken spürte. Einige Gryffindor und Slytherin hatten es auf ihn abgesehen, das wusste er, aber er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was die ihm zu sagen hatten. Als würde er sich darum kümmern, was irgendwelche Personen von ihm dachten. Solange seine Freunde keine Probleme mit ihm hatten, hatte auch er keine. 

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schenkte er Dean, der neben ihm saß und ihm eine Aufgabe erklärte, ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Zwar schien der andere daraufhin etwas rastlos, doch wer wäre das nicht, wenn er jemandem schon zum fünfen Mal ein und dieselbe Aufgabe erklären müsste. Zumindest sagte Seamus, dass es schon das fünfte Mal wäre und der müsste es wissen, schließlich zählte er mit.

Doch kaum, dass der Unterricht beendet war und er den Raum verlassen hatte, kam eine aufgeregte Horde diverser Schüler auf ihn zu gestürmt, die ihm irgendetwas zu riefen. Desinteressiert wandte er sich ab, nahm die Beine in die Hand und es begann erneut ein amüsanter Wettlauf durch halb Hogwarts.

Während einige andere Schüler, die nicht wirklich eine Meinung über Harry Potter hatten, Wetten abschlossen, wer wohl das Rennen machen würde und Harry zuerst erreichte, schüttelten die Freunde des Gryffindor lediglich den Kopf, unfähig sich der Situation und Horde Schüler zu stellen.

Dann, als es endlich so aussah als würde Tristan Taylor das Rennen machen, kam ein weiterer Kandidat in die Hetzjagd und rang dem Ravenclaw den ersten Platz ab.

„Harry!"

Seine Strategie war leicht zu durchschauen. Dieser Teilnehmer plädierte auf seine Freundschaft mit dem Gryffindor.

„Justin?", rief die Beute überrascht aus, stoppte sogar für verhängnisvolle Sekunden.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden," keuchte der Hufflepuff, rang verzweifelt nach Atem.

„Das wollen die anderen auch."

Justin warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, bemerkte dann die Schülermaßen und legte an Tempo zu, sodass er direkt neben Harry lief. „Geht das schon den ganzen Tag?"

„Fragst du mich das tatsächlich?"

Rot vor Scham, als er endlich seinen Fehler bemerkt hatte, wandte er seinen Blick auf den Boden. „Harry, ich muss wirklich mit dir reden."

„Können wir das nicht später machen?"

„Das geht nicht. Es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. Du bist der einzige, von dem ich weiß, der mich verstehen und auch gleichzeitig das Gespräch vergessen wird."

„Was soll das werden?"

„Unter anderem ein Reaktionstest."

„Vergiss es! Sag es mir ein anderes Mal."

„Harry, ich mag da jema—"

Der Hufflepuff musste gar nicht weiter reden und Harry wusste schon, was er sagen wollte. Er hatte für Liebesangelegenheiten einfach keinen Nerv, einmal davon abgesehen, dass er mit seinen eigenen Problemen was Liebe betraf nicht fertig wurde. Aus diesem Grund legte er nun auch etwas an Tempo zu und ließ einen verdutzten Justin hinter sich.

„Harry!"

„Such dir einen Psychiater."

Der Hufflepuff blieb stehen, ignorierte die Schüler, die sich an ihm vorbei zwängten. „Die sind doch teuer," war alles, was er in einer letzten mutlosen, irrationalen Handlung murmelte bevor er erschöpft auf den Steinplatten zusammensank.

Harry dagegen musste sich so langsam etwas einfallen lassen. Ihm ging die Luft aus, mal davon abgesehen, dass ihm diese Rennerei ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch strebte er nun die Kellergewölbe von Hogwarts an, was zumindest alle Nicht-Slytherin vom Weiterlaufen abhielt. Dennoch reduzierte das seine Verfolger nur auf die Hälfte.

Harry hatte geahnt, dass die meisten Slytherin waren.

Es blieb ihm also nur eines übrig. Er wollte es nicht, aber es war sein letzter Ausweg.

Harry warf einen Blick nach hinten, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er musste warten, bis er das Portrait sah, danach müsste er schnell handeln. Kaum hatte er sich dem Snape-Imitat genähert, holt er einmal tief Luft, drehte er sich um, murmelte ein paar Worte und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erschien dichter Nebel. Seine Verfolger verloren kurzzeitig die Orientierung, versuchten sich einen Weg durch den Nebel zu bahnen, während Harry das Passwort zischte, die Tür öffnete und geräuschlos hinter sich schloss.

Nach Luft schnappend ließ er sich gegen die Tür fallen, rutschte an ihr langsam auf den Boden. Dann konnte er auch schon die ersten irritierten Stimmen hören. Für kurze Zeit hielt er den Atem an, als ein Schüler die Tür anstrebte, doch schon wurde er wirsch von dem Portrait und dem schnappenden Griff abgeschreckt.

Es verstrichen einige Minuten, doch dann rappelte sich der Gryffindor auf, nahm seinen Rucksack wieder auf die Schulter und ging den kurzen Gang zum Hauptzimmer entlang. Er hatte die Tür kaum einen Spalt geöffnet, als er Draco bemerkte. Irritiert hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne, musterte den blonden Slytherin durch den Türspalt. Draco saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, rollte nachdenklich eine schwarze, gymnastikballgroße Kugel vor sich hin und her. Sein Blick war nur auf die Bewegung der Kugel fixiert, er hatte nicht einmal gehört wie Harry die Tür weiter öffnete und nun in den Raum trat.

„Was machst du da?", fragte der Gryffindor, holte ihn aus seiner momentanen Geistesabwesenheit.

„Mit Kugeln spielen," antwortete der Blonde trocken, hob das Schwarze auf und stemmte es mit beiden Armen über seinen Kopf, beobachtete das Licht, das durch sie hindurch trat und auf den Boden ein schwaches Bild projizierte.

Neugierig setzte Harry sich neben den Slytherin, beobachtete für kurze Zeit das unscharfe Bild, streckte dann seine Hand in den Lichtstrahl. Nun war das Bild auf seiner Hand zu sehen.

„Wie Kino," rief Harry aus, entfernte die Hand wieder. „Was ist das?"

„Nur eine schwarze Kugel," antwortete Draco, ließ die Kugel aus seiner Hand rollen. Erschrocken fing der Gryffindor diese auf, sah dann den anderen überrascht an.

„Du hättest sie zerbrechen lassen sollen," meinte der Blonde desinteressiert, richtete sich auf und setzte sich nun auf die Couch. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Kugel, legte sie dann sachte auf den Boden und folgte dem anderen Jungen auf die Couch.

„Was bringt dich hierher?", fragte Draco nach einigen Minuten.

Harry senkte den Kopf, grinste dann entschuldigend. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Der Slytherin ging nicht weiter auf die Antwort ein, legte nur den Kopf zurück und schloss seine Augen. Er sah erschöpft aus, bemerkte Harry verwundert.

„Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

Draco öffnete überrascht seine Augen, drehte dann seinen Kopf um. „Was?"

„Ich hatte mir gestern vorgenommen, meinen Freunden anzubieten mir etwas zu sagen, was ich vergessen werde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die anderen schon gefragt habe, oder in diesem Fall dich. Also wenn du etwas loswerden möchtest, jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt."

Der Slytherin sah ihn weiterhin ernst an, wandte sich dann aber ab und begann zu lachen. „Ich glaub es nicht, Potter! Dass du ausgerechnet mir dieses Angebot machst."

Harry sah den anderen verständnislos an, zog dann seine Beine auf die Couch, sodass er im Schneidersitz saß. „War nur eine Frage. Kein Grund hysterisch zu werden."

„Potter, wann habe ich dir nichts gesagt, wenn mir etwas nicht gefallen hat?" Draco lehnte sich vor, damit er dem anderen direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich bin nicht nett, Potter. Ich sage immer, was ich denke." Ein kühles Lächeln lief über seine Lippen. „Im Gegensatz zu deinen Freunden."

Harry wollte nachfragen, doch er schaffte es, sich vom Fragen abzuhalten, ging nicht auf die Falle des anderen ein. Dieser lehnte sich nur wieder zurück, zog seine Beine an und stützte sie nun auf der Couch ab.

„Es muss ja nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes sein," murmelte der Gryffindor nach einer Weile.

„Etwas anderes habe ich dir nicht zu sagen."

Harry sog zischend die Luft ein, wollte aber vorerst nicht weiter auf die Antwort eingehen.

„Es bringt dich nicht um, wenigstens einmal nett zu sein!"

Zumindest war der Gedanke da gewesen...

„Weshalb sollte ich nett zu dir?" Dracos Stimme war gelangweilt oder müde, Harry konnte es nicht definitiv sagen. Doch er konnte sagen, dass ihn die laxe Haltung des anderen, das offensichtliche Desinteresse an dem, was er zu sagen hatte und an seiner Person, und besonders das Gefühl minderwertig zu sein, ihn sehr, sehr wütend machten.

Ohne lange zu fackeln streckte er seinen Arm aus, positionierte ihn hinter dem Slytherin und gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Überrascht rutschte der Blonde mit den Füßen von der Couch ab, zog dabei seinen Oberkörper nach. Eine seiner Hände schnellte reflexartig auf die geschlagene Stelle, schien sich vergewissern zu wollen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war und kein weiterer Schlag folgte.

„Potter," rief Draco verärgert aus, funkelte ihn wütend an. „Wofür war das?"

„Dafür, dass du heute so unerträglich bist."

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht beurteilen", fauchte der aufgebrachte Slytherin zurück.

„Doch, denn ich kenn dich," antwortete Harry ebenso bissig.

„Potter, du bist der letzte der mich kennt."

Der Gryffindor sah den anderen überrascht an, förmlich überwältig von der Wut, die in diesen Worten und der Stimme des anderen steckte. „Du denkst, du weißt wer ich bin, doch in Wirklichkeit hast du keine Ahnung." Mit diesen Worten stand der Blonde auf, nahm die schwarze Kugel in den Arm. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gewachsen war, doch er vertat die Idee wieder, hatte zur Zeit andere Probleme als eine anschwellende Kugel.

„Du glaubst du kennst mich, Potter? Dann sag mir eines," – er sah dem anderen direkt in die Augen, Blick eiskalt – „Bin ich oder bin ich kein Todesser?"

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte er überrumpelt, versuchte etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Beantworte die Frage."

Harry hatte nichts anderes von Draco erwartete.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte irgendwo im Raum mit seinen Augen Hilfe zu finden. Harry hatte zwar gesagt, dass er Draco kannte, doch diese Frage warf ihn aus dem Ruder.

Draco war ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy, einmal davon abgesehen, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war. Allein deshalb hätte er den anderen früher als Todesser bezeichnet. Doch mittlerweile hatte sich seine Meinung über den Malfoy Erben geändert. Draco war überraschend umgänglich, wenn man erst einmal gelernt hatte, sein Handeln und seine Worte richtig zu interpretieren. Sogar der Humor des anderen war auf eine absurde Art und Weise verständlich und brachte Harry selbst in Situationen, in denen er es wirklich nicht wollte zum Schmunzeln. Draco war mehr als nur ein ‚Slytherin' oder ‚Malfoy'.

„Sag, Harry, welchen Einfluss haben Malfoy und Slytherin auf dich?", unterbrach der Junge seine Gedanken, beugte sich leicht vor um den anderen etwas einzuschüchtern. Das war allerdings überflüssig, denn Harry war schon allein durch die Tatsache, dass der andere genau wusste, worüber er nachdachte, eingeschüchtert.

War Draco ein Todesser?

Es stimmte, dass sowohl das Label Slytherin als auch Malfoy ein neonrotes Schild mit sich brachten, auf dem ‚Vorsicht! Todesser!' in knallgelber Schrift geschrieben war. Doch der Name ‚Draco' schloss dies nicht mit ein.

„Das ... sind doch nur Verallgemeinerungen, die nicht nur dir, sondern auch anderen angeheftet werden," begann der Dunkelhaarige verunsichert, wich dem zweifelnden Blick des anderen aus. „So etwas sagt doch nichts über dich aus."

„Es sagt etwas darüber aus, ob ich unter anderem deinen Tod will oder nicht," schleuderte Draco dem anderen die Antwort entgegen. „Hör auf vage Antworten zu geben. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du mich kennst, also sag es mir. Sag mir, was ich hören will."

Er fühlte sich an die Wand gedrückt, in die Ecke gedrängt und er wusste ganz genau, dass es jetzt keinen Ausweg gab. Mit einem kurzen Seufzer, kündigte er seine Antwort an.

„Wenn es darum geht, mich zu töten, dann lautet meine Antwort ‚Nein, du bist keiner'." Draco wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als er auch schon unterbrochen wurde. „Du kannst mich gar nicht töten... Oder eher... du willst es gar nicht." Erneut öffnete der Blonde seinen Mund, doch Harry wollte ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen – noch nicht. „Ich meine, hättest du es sonst nicht schon längst gemacht? Es gab unzählige Möglichkeiten, allein durch unsere Wetten. Der Zaubertrank zum Beispiel, es hätte sonst ein Gift sein können... Oder erinnerst du dich noch an den... diesen... Zauber..."

Draco hob nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Harry seufzte. „Was ich damit sagen will... Es ist mir egal."

„Was? Wiederhol das bitte, ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden," forderte der Slytherin ihn beißend auf, schien nahezu irritiert. „Hast du gerade gesagt, dass es dir vollkommen egal ist, dass irgendein potenzieller Todesser – Voldemorts, --- der Typ, der dich umbringen will, du verstehst? --- , Anhänger – in deiner Nähe ist, wahrscheinlich nur auf den geeigneten Moment wartet, dich über den Jordan zu schicken?"

„Nein, ich habe gesagt, dass es mir egal ist, ob du einer bist. Ich weiß vielleicht nicht, was du bist, aber wer du bist. Dich kann ‚Todesser' genauso wenig definieren wie ‚Malfoy' oder ‚Slytherin'. Mag sein, dass du von allem etwas bist. Ich erkenne in dir einen Todesser, der die Muggle hasst; einen Slytherin, der hinterhältig und arrogant durch die Gegend stolziert; einen Malfoy," – hier brach er ab, suchte den Augenkontakt mit dem anderen, seufzte dann - „Einen Malfoy, der seinen Prinzipien treu bleibt... aber, das ist nicht alles in dir." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. In Wirklichkeit war er sich nicht mehr sicher, was er sagte und ob der andere es überhaupt hören wollte, doch Draco machte keine Anstalten ihn zu unterbrechen – oder zu verhexen...

„Der Grund, warum mir egal ist, ob du ein Todesser bist, ist der, dass ich dir vertraue..."

Der Slytherin presste die Lippen aufeinander, grinste dann niederträchtig. „Zumindest kennst du mich besser, als ich dachte." Er nahm die Kugel aus seinem Arm, legte sie auf den Boden, ließ sie zur Seite rollen. „Dennoch kann ich dich nicht verstehen."

„Du liest mich wie ein offenes Buch," murmelte Harry pikiert.

„Nur weil ich weiß, wie du reagieren würdest oder was du als nächstes machst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich deine Handlungen nachvollziehen kann. Ehrlich gesagt, handelst du so irrational, dass ich manchmal wirklich deinen Verstand anzweifle. Ich würde mir zum Beispiel nie vertrauen."

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme, die auf seinen angewinkelten Knie lagen, sah den anderen forschend an. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nie etwas antun würdest. Das Wissen reicht mir, um dir zu vertrauen."

Draco sah ihn überrascht an, grinste dann gehässig. „Mit der Meinung stehst du allein da."

„Ich weiß es," beharrte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Woher?"

„Polyjuice, als ich die Katze war; du warst besorgt um mich."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!"

Harry seufzte verärgert, richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und sah dem anderen fest in die Augen. „Als ich die Treppe runtergefallen bin. Die anderen haben mir erzählt, dass du mich überall gesucht hast." Ein gemeines Lächeln lief über die Lippen des Gryffindor. „Du sollst panisch Hogwarts auf und ab gesucht haben. Als ich dann hierher kam, lagst du mit der Katze in den Armen auf der Couch und hast geschlafen."

„Ich bin eingenickt und die Katze sprang mir in die Arme!", verteidigte sich der Blonde verbissen. „Und ich bin _nicht_ panisch durch Hogwarts gelaufen. Ich habe dich lediglich versucht zu finden."

„Dann eben ein anderes Beispiel," knurrte Harry verärgert.

„Ich will kein anderes Beispiel hören!"

„Wieso nicht? Ich—"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Potter. Du vertraust mir? Ich vertrau mir nicht einmal selbst. Ich würde dich nie verletzen? Noch nicht einmal ich weiß das. Woher willst du wissen, wozu ich in der Lage bin? Hast du in den letzten Monaten nichts von mir gelernt?"

„Doch," antwortete Harry trocken, warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite. „Dass ich dich liebe."

Draco stutzte, musterte ihn lange, bevor er leise seufzte. „Liebe und Lust sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge."

„Trau mir wenigstens zu, dass ich das unterscheiden kann!", rief Harry beleidigt aus. Er wusste, was er fühlte. Es stimmte zwar, dass wahrscheinlich alles auf der körperlichen Ebene angefangen hatte, aber nie im Leben hätte er sich nur wegen des Aussehens in Draco verlieben können. „Gott, dein Charakter ist so mies, dass ich es selbst nicht verstehen kann."

„Danke."

„Nicht nur, dass du andauernd auf andere hinabschaust," – meinte Harry ungewöhnlich gereizt und ignorierte den sarkastischen Einwurf – „du musst ständig irgendwen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Du bist gemein, sarkastisch, hinterhältig, eigensinnig und so verdammt stur. Dauernd habe ich irgendwelche Probleme, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Außerdem ignorierst du vollkommen meine Gedanken und Gefühle. Hermine hat Recht, ich muss vollkommen verrückt sein, wenn ich etwas mit dir anfangen möchte."

„Ich glaube, ich fühle mich beleidigt."

„Siehst du? Du tust es schon wieder! Du hörst mir nicht zu."

„Ich hör dir zu, ich ignoriere dich nur meistens."

Harry verließ langsam sein letztes bisschen Stolz, das er sich in Dracos Nähe bis jetzt noch bewahrt hatte. Der Slytherin wollte ihn nicht verstehen, es schien, als würde er einfach nicht akzeptieren können, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der ihn mochte. Dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter derjenige war, der ihn wirklich liebte.

„Wieso bist du so stur? Wieso kannst du es nicht einfach akzeptieren?"

Draco sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Jeder hat einen Grund für das, was er tut. Sich in jemanden verlieben, ist lediglich ein netter Euphemismus für chemische Kompatibilität oder emotionale Kompensation für eigene Unzulänglichkeiten und Komplexe, einfach ausgedrückt körperliches Verlangen. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, warum ausgerechnet du in mich, der ich ja so viele dich abschreckende Charakterzüge besitze, verliebt sein solltest. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du es nicht verstehst. Wenn du genauer darüber nachdenkst, hat es keinen Sinn, es ist vollkommen unlogisch und überflüssig, dient nicht einmal dazu, den Fortbestand der menschlichen Rasse zu garantieren, ergo, es ist entgegen aller Naturgesetze."

„Warum mach ich mir dann Gedanken um dich?", rief Harry verzweifelt aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco tatsächlich so dachte; er konnte nicht glauben, dass der andere Recht haben könnte. „Wieso will ich ständig in deiner Nähe sein und dich Lachen sehen? Sag mir Draco, warum tut es weh, wenn du nicht da bist? Wieso werde ich eifersüchtig, wenn ich dich mit anderen Menschen sehe? Weshalb verspüre ich den Drang, dich vor allem beschützen zu wollen?" Er war aufgestanden, während er das gesagt hatte und auf den anderen zugegangen. Nun hielt er kaum einen Meter von Draco entfernt an, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, berührte das blonde Haar.

„Potter," warnte der Slytherin, dennoch rührte er sich keinen Zentimeter, beobachtete nur mit weit geöffneten Augen die Bewegungen des anderen, atmete dabei schwerfällig ein und aus.

„Draco," antwortete Harry flüsternd, sah ihm direkt in die verwirrten silbergrauen Augen. „Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, macht es keinen Sinn, aber ich weiß, was ich fühle." Sein Blick richtete sich auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen, dann schloss er seine Augen und zog den anderen am Arm zu sich, legte seine Arme um die schmächtigen Hüften, berührte mit seinen Lippen das rechte Ohr des anderen. „Draco, ich liebe dich."

Draco legte eine Hand auf Harrys Oberarm, krallte sich in den Stoff der Robe. Irgendetwas in seinem Körper freute sich, irgendetwas wollte das unterdrücken.

„Ich... ich," begann er zu stottern, verstummte dann, als er es bemerkte. Stattdessen wurde er wütend über seine eigene Verwirrung, drückte den anderen von sich. „Ich versteh es nicht," rief er aufgebracht aus. „Ich weiß, dass ich mir manchmal Gedanken um dich mache... Vielleicht mach ich mir auch mehr Sorgen um dich, als um die anderen... Wenn es danach geht..." Die Stimme des Blonden wurde immer lauter und er schien mit jedem Wort wütender zu werden. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich liebe, okay? Nur weil ich mich in deiner Nähe wohl fühle und so sein kann, wie ich will, heißt das nicht, dass ich irgendetwas für dich empfinde. Wenn ich dir helfe, passiert das nur aus Mitleid und das panisch durch Hogwarts laufen hatte nur etwas mit den Lehrern zu tun. Wenn ich ungeduldig darauf warte, in diesen Raum hier zu kommen, ist das nur, weil du dann eine Wette verloren hast, nicht weil ich dich treffen kann. Der einzige Grund, warum ich dich jedes Mal in den Gängen und in der Halle mit den Augen suche, hat nichts damit zu tun, dass dein Anblick mich beruhigt."

Harry musterte den anderen verdutzt, konnte nicht glauben, was ihm gesagt wurde. „Draco, du...", begann er noch immer leicht überwältigt, doch der andere ließ ihn nicht weiter zu Wort kommen.

„Dass ich wegen dir die Kontrolle verliere und wütend auf die bin, die dich umfliegen, liegt nur daran, dass ich egoistisch bin und ich meinen Rivalen als meinen Besitz ansehe—"

„Du bist in mich verliebt."

Kaum hatte Draco diese Worte gehört, verstummte sein Wortschwall. Er sah den anderen nur aus panischen Augen an, wich dann einige Schritte zurück.

„Das bin ich nicht. Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Liebe macht keinen Sinn! Gott, wenn es Sinn machen würde, wäre ich _nicht_ in dieser Situation."

Draco antwortete nicht, sah den anderen nur lange forschend an. Dann wandte sich sein Blick auf den Boden und er starrte fassungslos die Steine an. Seine Gedanken rasten, überflogen die vergangenen Jahre, die letzten Monate. Er wusste, dass er keinerlei Erfahrung mit Liebe hatte; das hieß, er wusste, dass er seine Eltern liebte, dass er seine Freunde bis zu einem bestimmten Grad liebte, doch das war alles. Noch nie hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, jemanden ständig um sich haben zu wollen, oder das Gefühl der Beklommenheit in der Gegenwart einer Person, der Scham, des Bedauerns, nie außer ... mit Harry.

Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf und er wandte seine Augen erneut auf den Gryffindor. Dieser stand angespannt einige Meter von ihm, musterte ihn abwartend, verunsichert, ratlos.

„Ich... ich hasse dich," murmelte Draco letztendlich schwach, wandte seinen Blick wieder ab.

Zuerst war Harry überrascht, ließ den Kopf hängen, doch nach wenigen Sekunden hob er ihn ruckartig, starrte den anderen ungläubig an. Dann setzte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Ich mag dich wirklich nicht."

Harry setzte sich in Bewegung, kam immer weiter auf Draco zu, griff nach der Hand des Blonden sobald sie in Reichweite war.

„Ich liebe dich nicht."

Harry zog ihn an sich, führte die Hand an seinen Mund und küsste sanft die Innenfläche, dann das Handgelenk.

„Ich weiß," antwortete er letztendlich, küsste den Blonden kurz auf die Lippen, wartete dann auf eine Reaktion, die jedoch ausblieb. Weder ermutigt noch vom anderen gehindert, presste er erneut seine Lippen auf die des anderen, legte eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf des Blonden, fuhr sanft durch das Haar, während er mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe fuhr.

Draco stieß ihn von sich.

Noch bevor Harry die Situation einschätzen konnte, wurde er immer weiter vom anderen nach hinten gedrängt, bis seine Kniebeugen gegen den Sitz der Couch stießen und er rückwärts auf diese fiel. Überrascht stützte sich der Dunkelhaarige von der weichen Oberfläche ab, warf einen Blick auf den Blonden, der direkt vor ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Doch dann zog Draco seine Robe aus, warf sie auf die Couch. Lediglich noch mit einer einfachen, schwarzen Hose – die an Draco irgendwie elegant wirkte – und einem enganliegenden grauen Shirt bekleidet, kniete er sich plötzlich breitbeinig über Harrys Schoß, stützte beide Arme je seitlich neben den Kopf auf der Couchlehne ab. Mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln lehnte er sich vor und nahm ihm mit einer Hand die störende Brille ab, beugte sich noch weiter vor, sodass sein Mund die Ohrmuschel des Dunkelhaarigen berührte.

„Ich tu das nicht, weil ich dich liebe," knurrte er, kitzelte mit seinem warmen Atem die sensible Haut, „und ich," – sein Atem schien schneller zu werden, seine Stimme leicht brüchig, - „habe die Kontrolle." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich vom Ohr ab und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Hals, küsste ihn sanft, bevor er in die Augen des anderen sah und dann seine Zähne in die geküsste Stelle bohrte.

Harry stöhnte überrascht auf, Augen weit geöffnet als er plötzlich spürte, wie die Zähne von ihm abließen und durch eine Zunge ersetzt wurden.

„Du...," begann er mit zittriger Stimme, drückte den Blonden von sich. „Du hast mich gebissen?"

Über die Lippen des Slytherin lief ein gefährliches Grinsen. „Damit gehörst du mir." Eine elegante Hand legte sich über die Bisswunde, fuhr sanft über den Hals, über die Abdrücke seiner Zähne. „Hält länger," – Draco fing mit seinen Augen den Blick des anderen ein – „Ist vor allem schmerzhafter."

Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen verschmälerten sich, dann packte er die Hand, die über seinen Hals fuhr. „Du hättest mich dafür nicht beißen müssen," murmelte er lediglich, schloss seine Augen und zog den anderen Jungen weiter an sich.

„Memme," flüsterte Draco, legte seine Arme um Harrys Hals, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, als sie sich erneut zu einem weniger zurückhaltenden Kuss trafen.

* * *

Draco hatte ein Problem. 

Ein 60kg schweres, 168 cm großes Problem.

Fassungslos beobachtete er, wie sein Problem friedlich auf der Couch eingekugelt lag und leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Fassungslos, weil der Gryffindor ohne Vorwarnung einfach so in seiner Umarmung eingeschlafen war und vor allem, weil Draco es erst Sekunden später mitbekommen hatte. Er nahm an, zumindest soweit er den Gryffindor einschätzen konnte, dass der die Flucht vor der überwältigenden Schülerflut angetreten hatte und Sicherheit in ihrem Raum suchen wollte. Andernfalls hätte er sich nie außerhalb einer Vereinbarung auf Slytherin Territorium begeben.

Draco seufzte, verfluchte den Tag, an dem er diesen Zaubertrank kreiert hatte und an Harry ausprobieren wollte.

Plötzlich tauchten die vor einigen Minuten geschehenen Ereignisse in seiner Erinnerung auf, ein sanfter Rotton zog über sein Gesicht und er wandte es beschämt ab, versteckte es stattdessen in seinen Armen, die er auf die angewinkelten Knie abgestützt hatte. Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen Draco überlegte, was er mit dem schnarchenden Bündel machen sollte, bis er sich dazu entschied, sich seine Robe und die schwarze Kugel, die nun die Größe eines Fußballes hatte, zu schnappen und den anderen in Ruhe weiter schlafen zu lassen. Bevor er den kurzen Gang, der ihn zum Ausgang führte, verließ, zog er sich seine Robe an, versuchte sein durchwühltes Haar einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen und die leicht gelöste Krawatte wieder zu festigen. Dabei berührte er ungewollt eine Stelle oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeins. Er sog die Luft zischend ein, tastete dann nach der Bisswunde, die Harry hinterhältig grinsend hinterlassen hatte, als er einen Moment lang die Augen geschlossen hatte, um die Berührungen des anderen zu intensivieren.

Draco errötete erneut, öffnete langsam die Tür.

Ehrlich gesagt... er war irritiert, verwirrt, hilflos und vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven.

So sehr er sich gegen den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht, womöglich, irgendwo tief in seinem Herzen, im verstaubtesten Winkel überhaupt, in den Gryffindor verliebt war, gewehrt hatte, musste er doch widerwillig und mit einem sehr schlechten Gefühl im Magen zugeben, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Er hatte sich in Harry Potter verliebt.

Er hatte in dessen Gegenwart alle Mauern fallen gelassen, hatte zum ersten Mal die Kontrolle verloren, obwohl er Sekunden vorher das Gegenteil behauptet hatte.

Etwas in ihm war glücklich, nahezu ekstatisch, doch ein anderer Teil, der wesentlich lauter schrie als der erste und sich verdächtig nach seinem Vater anhörte, wollte dies Unterdrücken. Sogar sein Slytherininstinkt schlug Alarm und sein Kopf wollte erst Recht mitmischen und die Gesamtsituation verkomplizieren.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass der Gryffindor alles vergessen würde, während Draco sich mit dem Gedanken herumplagen musste, ob er es dem anderen erzählen würde, oder eher doch nicht. So wie er sich selbst kannte, würde er es nicht tun. Dafür fehlte ihm der Mut.

Slytherin waren hinterhältig, nicht mutig. Diese Charaktereigenschaft wurde, zusammen mit Stupidität, den Gryffindor zugesprochen und konnte auch sehr gut ihre bleiben.

„Malfoy."

Der Angesprochene hielt in seinem Schritt inne, drehte sich langsam um.

„Nott?", fragte er, kühl, gelassen, nur seine leicht panischen Augen gaben einen Hinweis darauf, das etwas nicht stimmte. Nott ignorierte den Augenausdruck, näherte sich nur weiter dem Blonden bis er an dessen Seite stand.

„Hast du dich entschieden?"

Draco sah ihn lange an, warf dann einen Blick auf die schwarze Kugel in seinem Arm. „Ich werde es machen." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen lief über seine Lippen, machte Nott leicht Angst, obwohl dieser es zu unterdrücken versuchte. „Weshalb sollten wir uns sonst die gesamte Arbeit gemacht haben, hm?"

Nott sah ihn lange forschend an, doch dann seufzte er und nickte. „Hauptsache du weißt, was du tust. Wäre schade, wenn du es dir mit Potter versaust." Damit wandte sich der Slytherin ab, ging den Gang in der entgegengesetzten Richtung entlang.

Der Blonde sah ihm nach, wandte sich dann ab.

Sein Blick richtete sich erneut auf die schwarze Kugel, musterte sie konzentriert. Dann sah er auf, ging mit selbstsicheren Schritten den Gang entlang.

Nur weil er sich sicher war, dass er wirklich etwas für den Gryffindor spürte, hieß das nicht, dass er aufhören würde, die Person zu sein, die er war.

Er würde sich für niemanden verbiegen, auch nicht für Potter.

Erstrecht nicht für Potter.

* * *

„Es ist vorbei," seufzte Harry erleichtert, als er den ersten Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, nachdem er aufgewacht war und herausgefunden hatte, wo genau er sich aufhielt. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm eine sehr große Last abgenommen wurde, aber auch ein bisschen ängstlich, weil er nicht wusste, was ihn erwarten würde, sobald er den anderen vor die Augen trat. 

Außerdem, und das verwunderte ihn am meisten, wurde er von einem unheimlich starken Glücksgefühl heimgesucht, das ihm irgendwie schon wieder Angst machte. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, eine Art Filmriss und es stimmte ihn traurig, dass er nicht wusste, was diese Euphorie geweckt hatte.

Jedoch hatte es keinen Sinn lange darüber nachzudenken. Mit einem schnellen Blick suchte er den Raum nach seiner Brille ab, fand sie und setzte sie sich auf, strich mit einer Hand durch sein zerzaustes, schwarzes Haar. Noch leicht verschlafen stand er auf, drehte seinen Hals, zuckte dann zusammen als ein unerklärlicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr. Überrascht lokalisierte er den Ursprung an seinem Hals, tastete mit seiner Hand danach. Hastig stellet er sich vor den großen Spiegel, drehte seinen Körper, sodass er einen guten Blick auf seinen Hals hatte.

„Bisswunde...?", fragte er sich überrascht, legte seine Hand erneut über die Wunde, während er sich weiterhin im Spiegel betrachtete. „Woher... stammt die? Was ist heute passiert?"

Ohne lange nachzudenken, verließ er den Raum, strebte zielsicher den Gryffindorturm an. Nachdem er die letzten Stufen der Treppe genommen hatte und sich vor das Portrait der Dicken Dame stellte, holte er einmal tief Luft, nannte das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der auf einen Schlag verstummte. Alle anwesenden Schüler sahen ihn überrascht an, wandten aber sofort ihren Blick ab, als Hermine und Ron von der Couch aufstanden. Sobald Harry sie bemerkte, ging er auf sie zu, warf unsichere Blicke um sich.

„Ist es vorbei?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, zog ihren Freund am Ärmel auf die Couch.

„Ja..."

„Und du... du erinnerst dich an gar nichts?", hakte Ron nach, setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry.

„Nein."

„Gott sei dank," seufzte der Rothaarige, erntete sofort einen bitterbösen Blick von dem brünetten Mädchen und einen leicht perplexen vom Gryffindor Helden.

„Uhm... Hermine, ich wollte fragen," nuschelte Harry, ignorierte den Ausruf seines besten Freundes vorerst. Mit einer Hand tastete er erneut nach der Bisswunde, löste dann seine Robe, sodass seine Freundin sie ebenfalls sehen konnte. „Woher... kommt das?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie den Dunkelhaarigen näher an sich, betrachtete sich die Bisswunde ungläubig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung..." Plötzlich verengten sich ihre Augen wieder. Ruckartig stand sie auf, stürmte durch die Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppen zu den Gemächern der Jungs hoch. Harry und Ron beobachteten sie perplex, folgten ihr dann aber hastig.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Hermine Seamus an seinem Kragen aus dem Raum führte.

„Entschuldige dich," rief sie, stieß ihn in Harrys Richtung. Kurz vor dem Dunkelhaarigen kam er zu einem Halt, sah schuldbewusst auf, senkte dann aber sofort wieder seinen Blick.

„Du warst das?"

Seamus stutzte ob der Worte, sah diesmal verwundert auf, folgte dann Harrys Hand, die auf seinen Hals deutete, bemerkte dann perplex die Bisswunde. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, wer wirklich für die ‚Verletzung' zuständig war. Denn so hilflos Harry manchmal in bestimmten Situationen auch wirkte, er würde nie jemanden so nah an seinen Körper lassen, dass der ihn beißen konnte – es sei denn die gewisse Person hätte Harrys Einwilligung. Seamus musste es wissen, Harry hatte ihn oft genug auf Abstand gehalten, damit er nichts in dieser Art machen konnte.

Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf den Lippen wandte er sich um, drängelte sich an Hermine vorbei, die ihn fassungslos beobachtete.

„Ich entschuldige mich für gar nichts," meinte er, noch bevor das Mädchen irgendetwas sagen konnte. Dann schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben," wütete Ron, stampfte auf. „Dass der soweit gehen würde! Dabei weiß er doch ganz genau, dass—"

„Ron," unterbrach ihn Hermine ebenso wütend. „Es hat keinen Sinn. Dennoch kann ich es nicht glauben."

Harry schwieg, beobachtete nur, wie die beiden an ihm vorbei gingen, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. „Ich habe Hunger," murmelte Ron schließlich, sah die anderen auffordernd an. Hermine seufzte, während Harry leicht grinste.

Die Brünette sah auf ihre Uhr, seufzte dann erneut. Es war tatsächlich schon Zeit für das Abendessen, obwohl sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit vergangen war, nachdem Harry nach dem Unterricht verschwunden war und sich für knapp vier Stunden nicht mehr blicken lassen hatte.

„Dein Magen hat seine eigene Uhr, oder?", fragte sie ihren Freund, strebte nichtsdestotrotz den Ausgang an. Ron grinste nur als Antwort und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich an ihren Tisch.

Alles schien relativ harmlos. Die restlichen Schüler ließen die Trinität in Ruhe und Lärm füllte die Große Halle an. Doch kaum das fast alle Schüler in der Große Halle versammelt waren, betrat Draco Malfoy diese, strebte zielsicher Harrys Platz an. Der Gryffindor schluckte, sah seine Freunde irritiert an. Der blonde Slytherin schien jedoch keine Notiz davon zu nehmen, grinste lediglich selbstgefällig, sobald er sich hinter den Dunkelhaarigen stellte.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, Potter," begann er so laut, dass zumindest alle in Harrys unmittelbarer Nähe ihn hören konnten. Draco holte eine schwarze baseballgroße Kugel aus seiner Tasche zeigte sie dem anderen. „Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Spaß damit."

Harry sah ihn lange nachdenklich an, streckte dann vorsichtig seinen Arm aus um die Kugel in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch kaum hatte er sie mit den Fingerspitzen berührt, begann sie zu leuchten. Draco grinste, hob seinen Arm und warf die Kugel an die am nahesten gelegene Wand. Ein grelles Leuchten erhellte die Halle, doch wenige Sekunden später wurde das Licht immer schwächer.

Während alle ihren Blick verdutzt auf den Slytherin richteten, sah der auf die Wand, wandte sich dann aber ab, sobald er die erste Stimme hörte.

„_Harry!"_

Der Gryffindor sah auf, erkannte sofort Seamus Stimme. Irritiert suchte er mit den Augen den Rothaarigen. Dieser starrte verblüfft an die Wand, sodass Harry ebenfalls seinem Blick folgte. Wo vor kurzem nur eine einfache Mauer war, erstreckte sich nun eine riesige Leinwand. Und auf dieser...

"_Merlin, Seamus, das ist widerlich."_

... wurde er von Seamus geküsst.

„Was... zum...", begann er entgeistert, wandte seinen Blick wieder auf seinen irischen Freund, der sich aber nur beschämt wegdrehte als er es registrierte.

„_Das ist das Gleiche, was du mit Malfoy machst."_

„Seamus," rief Harry aus, bemerkte dann ungläubig, dass sein Ich an der Wand genauso reagiert hatte. „Was ist hier los, Malfoy?"

Der Blonde sah ihn abwertend von der Seite an, seufzte dann. „Erinnerungen, nichts als Erinnerungen." Damit ging er kopfschüttelnd auf den Slytherintisch zu, bemerkte sehr wohl, dass der Gryffindor ihm mit einem erbosten Blick folgte, grinste selbstfällig ob dieser Reaktion.

„_Ich hasse dich."_

Harry sah überrascht auf, sobald er Deans Stimme registriert hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass je so etwas zwischen Dean und ihm, geschweige denn der Kuss zwischen Seamus und ihm, je stattgefunden hatte. Das konnte nur bedeuten...

„Das ist heute passiert?", fragte er leise, doch alle in seiner Umgebung schwiegen, verfolgten nur die Geschehnisse an der Wand.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Dean so etwas gesagt und dass Seamus, obwohl er dessen Charakter doch gut einschätzen konnte, diese Situation so schamlos ausgenutzt hatte. Doch kaum war das Dilemma mit Dean beendet und alle schockiert von dem Helden der Zauberwelt zurückgewichen, als sie den Faustschlag gesehen hatten, sah er sich diesmal von mehreren Mädchen konfrontiert, die ihm alle ihre Liebe gestanden. Im Unterbewusstsein bemerkte er, wie einige weinend die Große Halle verließen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie die Ehre hatten, einen nicht besonders glücklichen Moment in ihrem Leben erneut erleben zu dürfen.

Er beobachtete, wie er auf Hagrids Hütte zu rannte, nach Seamus rief und in eine weitere, heftige Diskussion verfiel, in der Worte fielen, die er nicht gern ein zweites Mal hören wollte.

Es... tat weh. Und Harry wusste in diesem Moment, dass er den ganzen Tag lang diesen Schmerz gespürt haben musste, auch wenn er es vergessen hatte. Dies konnte er nicht so leicht aus seinem Gedächnis verbannen.

„Ein Schlag nach dem nächsten, eh?", fragte er laut, als er Nevilles verhasste Worte gehört hatte, doch keiner wagte es etwas zu antworten. Stattdessen beobachteten sie den plötzlichen Szenenwechsel, nachdem Harry die Flucht nach vorn angetreten war und Malfoy als seinen Arbeitspartner auserkoren hatte.

Dieses Mal waren sie in der großen Halle und Ron sprach von einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex. Seinem Minderwertigkeitskomplex.

Harry hatte wirklich gedacht, dass ihn nichts mehr schockieren würde, aber diese Worte verschlugen ihm tatsächlich die Sprache. Andererseits stimmte es, er hatte sich vorgenommen seine Freunde zu fragen, schließlich hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, das diese miese Schlange mal kein Ass im Ärmel hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal erwartet, dass Draco so etwas geplant hatte.

„_Ich war mal in dich verliebt,"_ hörte er plötzlich Hermine flüstern. Einige Schüler wussten ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob sie nun lachen oder heulen sollten. Sowohl Harry als auch Ron waren zwei dieser Kandidaten, die jetzt am Liebsten geheult hätten. Hermine auch, aber aus einem anderen Grund.

Es erfolgte ein erneuter Szenenwechsel und Harry sah sich von einer Menschenmenge gejagt, vorn ab Tristan Taylor, der aber bald von Justin Finch-Fletchley überholt wurde. Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was die alle von ihm wollten. Er kannte weder die Namen, noch die Gesicht derer, die ihn verfolgten – was sollten die ihm zu sagen haben? Zumindest erklärte das, wie er in den Raum gekommen war, auch wenn die Sequenz abbrach, sobald er sich ins Slytherin Territorium begab... aber er konnte es sich denken.

Andernfalls erklärte das aber nicht, wo er die Bisswunde her hatte, denn bis dahin konnte er sie nicht an seinem Hals entdecken.

Kaum dass das letzte Bild verschwamm und langsam verschwunden war, stand Harry auf. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er die Türen der Großen Halle anstrebte, auch nicht, als er von Professor Dumbledore hörte, dass dieser mit Draco reden wollte und ein irritiertes Murmeln durch die Schülerschaft ging. Er wollte nur noch raus, weg von den anderen, weg von Draco, den er sowieso in zwei Stunden wieder sehen würde.

Bis dahin musste er seine Gefühle und Gedanken ordnen.

* * *

„Du verlogene, hinterhältige, selbstgefällige, egoistische, abscheuliche Schlange. Dieses Mal hast du es echt übertrieben!" 

Mit diesen Worten wurde Draco begrüßt, kaum dass er die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte und Pansy Parkinson zentral in seinem Raum platziert, erspähte.

„Hm?", fragte er jedoch desinteressiert, strebte gelangweilt seinen Kleiderschrank an.

„Gib sie ihm zurück," knurrte das Mädchen, ließ sich nicht von der nonchalanten Fassade ihres Freundes irritieren. „Die einzig gute Erinnerung, gib sie ihm zurück, du Bastard."

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Er hat ein Recht darauf, nachdem, was du ihm angetan hast."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Natürlich weißt du das. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, die Erinnerung meine ich. Als du gelacht hast. Ich will, dass du sie ihm gibst. Sofort!"

„Reg dich ab Pansy, ich weiß nicht, was ihm das bringen würde."

„Viel, verdammt viel. Du würdest ihm zeigen, dass sein Tag nicht ganz so mies war, wie du es ihn glauben lässt."

„Weil ich gelacht habe?"

„Ja!"

„Du bringst mich gleich zum Lachen."

Das Mädchen sah ihn aus ungläubigen Augen an. „Du bist doch so intelligent," murmelte sie nun traurig. „Aber du verstehst die Menschen nicht."

Draco antwortete nicht, musterte sie lediglich aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum du ihn immer wieder von dir drängst. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wovor du Angst hast."

Der Vertrauensschüler seufzte, warf die Robe auf sein Bett und zog sich um. „Ich versteh dich nicht, aber wenn du glaubst, dass es ihn beruhigt." Er ging auf seinen Nachttisch zu, öffnete eine Schatulle und holte eine blau glänzende Perle heraus.

„Ich habe seine Erinnerung in gut und schlecht unterteilt. Auf der blauen sind die positiven, unter anderem Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und der wichtigste Unterrichtsstoff, sowie die relativ normalen Gespräche zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden."

Pansy sah ihn lange an, lächelte dann leicht. Behutsam nahm sie dem Jungen die Perle ab, bemerkte dabei eine weitere, orange glänzende Murmel. „Was ist das?", fragte sie, wollte gerade danach greifen, als Draco mit einer Hand ihr Handgelenk packte und mit der anderen die Schatulle schloss.

„Das gehört mir," antwortete er, nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine dem Mädchen unbekannte Zauberformel. Dann verließ er, Pansy ignorierend sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum geheimen Raum, verfolgt von mordlüsternen Blicken.

Wie es aussah, war Harry nicht der einzige, der es ihm übel nahm, dass er diese angeblich verlorengegangenen Erinnerungen gezeigt hatte – aber wahrscheinlich war er der wütendste.

Mit einem ungewohnt angespannten Gefühl im Magen, murmelte er das Passwort, betrat den Gang, blieb aber, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, stehen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber zum ersten Mal, spürte er so etwas wie Angst. Er holte einmal tief Luft, setzte dann seinen Weg fort und öffnete laut die Tür, bemerkte dann erleichtert, dass der Raum leer war. Doch seine Erleichterung kam zu früh, denn plötzlich hörte er, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Draco konnte Harrys Stimme hören, als er mit dem Portrait sprach, dass ihm irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf warf. Dann wurde es plötzlich still.

„Hey, Potter," rief er desinteressiert, drehte sich nicht zum Dunkelhaarigen um, sondern betrat den Raum, steuerte sofort die Couch an. Harry antwortete nicht, doch Draco konnte hören, dass ihm der andere folgte, aber ungefähr in der Mitte des Raums hielt.

„Ich bin sehr, sehr wütend," begann der Gryffindor, noch bevor der Blonde etwas sagen konnte. „Du weißt wieso, als tu gar nicht so, als ob du keine Ahnung hättest. Wie konntest du das tun? Sie sind alle davon ausgegangen, dass ich es vergesse, dass niemand etwas sagen würde, dass sie ihr Gewissen beruhigen können—"

„'Sie'," unterbrach ihn der Slytherin, sah dem anderen direkt in die Augen. „Bist du wegen dieser Personen wütend oder wegen dir?"

„Hauptsächlich wegen mir! Das waren alles Dinge, die ich wirklich nicht wissen wollte! Glaubst du, es macht mich glücklich, wenn meine Freunde mir sagen, dass sie mich hassen oder verabscheuen?"

„Oder geliebt haben," ergänzte Draco mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. Das Gesicht des Gryffindor wurde erneut rot, doch er ließ sich nicht von dem anderen irritieren. Stattdessen setzte er sich erschöpft neben den Blonden, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Wieso hast du das getan?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur lange an. Dann seufzte er.

„Das ist meine Rache für den Striptease."

Harry hielt für einem kurzen Moment die Luft an, drehte sich ruckartig zum anderen um. „Du bist verdammt nachtragend," schlussfolgerte er wütend, kreuzte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Eigentlich solltest du das wissen," entgegnete Draco grinsend.

Harry schwieg, ließ die Minuten in Stille vergehen. Schließlich hielt er es aber nicht mehr aus, wandte seinen Blick eingeschnappt ab. „Was wollte Professor Dumbledore," fragte er stattdessen, wechselte das Thema.

„Es warnte mich vor dem Gebrauch von ungetesteten Zaubertränken. Oh, und ich muss deshalb Strafarbeiten erledigen... Mal wieder."

„Ungetestete Zaubertränke?", wiederholte Harry perplex. „Was meinst du mit ‚ungetestete Zaubertränke'?"

„Habe ich dir das nicht erzählt? Oblivioserum wurde von mir entwickelte. Das habe ich bestimmt in all der Aufregung vergessen zu erwähnen." Ein gemeines Lächeln lief über die Lippen des Slytherin – und sagte Harry alles, was er wissen musste. „Andererseits habe ich es natürlich getestet. Einmal an Nott, dann an Blaise und an Severus. Irgendwie musste ich doch herausfinden, welche Menge welcher Dauer entsprach."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er eher erstaunt oder doch entsetzt sein sollte.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht," seufzte er, ignorierte das selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen des anderen. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich wieder etwas ein und er kümmerte sich nicht mehr um den Zaubertrank des anderen, sondern um etwas, das um einiges schmerzhafter war. „Hey, hey, Draco!"

Der blonde Slytherin sah ihn mit hochgehobener Augenbraue an.

„Wo habe ich diese Bisswunde her?"

„Vampire?"

„Das mein ich ernst."

„Ich auch... Andernfalls, woher soll ich wissen, was du in deiner Freizeit machst. Irgendwelche masochistischen Charakterzüge, von denen ich nichts weiß?"

„Bestimmt nicht," verteidigte sich Harry, sprang von der Couch auf.

„Weißt du schon den nächsten Wetteinsatz?", fragte Draco plötzlich, wollte so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln. Harry war kurz überrascht über den abrupten Themenwechsel, doch dann grinste er. „Oh ja," kam es von dem Dunkelhaarigen und Draco bemerkte das fiese Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen. Überrascht wich er etwas von Harry weg, musterte den Gryffindor Helden perplex.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der naive Harry Potter so einen Blick in seinem Repertoire hatte.

**Next:**

**Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl** mit Vorbehalte --"

(1) Ich bevorzuge definitiv den Ausdruck „Mediwizard"... --

(2) Nihil heißt einfach „nichts". Eigentlich wollte ich den Trank Egal-Trank nennen, da mir vollkommen egal ist, was für eine Wirkung er hat. ° Egal heißt auf Latein aber nihil interest was soviel wie „Kein Interesse" heißt. Also nahm ich einfach „nihil" und machte aus „Egal-Serum" ein „Nichts-Serum".

Bevor jemand sagt: „Hey, den Spruch mit dem Ignorieren kenne ich irgendwoher!"

Ja, er ist von 4400. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich ihn bestimmt schon öfter in abgewandelter Form irgendeinen meiner Freunde an den Kopf geworfen habe. Ich dachte mir nur, dass dieser Satz es auf den Punkt bringt und sich gut anhört. Hat auch einen riesigen Wiedererkennungsfaktor. Hätte glatt von Doktor House stammen können. Dr. House knuddelt

Weshalb ich da kein () hingemacht habe?

Ehrlich gesagt, ihr hätte mich doch umgebracht, wenn ihr in dieser wichtigen Szene runterscrollt, um herauszufinden, was der Autor dort zu sagen hatte und dann nur das obengenannte stehen würde. Entgegen aller Behauptungen meiner Freunde habe ich keinen Todeswunsch.

_(Die rausgeschnittene Erklärungsszene:)_

„Wieso hast du das getan? _Wie_ hast du das getan?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur lange an. „Ganz einfach, ich habe einen Neutralisationszauber mit einem _Conderzauber_ verbunden."

„_Conderzauber_?", fragte Harry irritiert, sah den anderen fragend an. Der Slytherin seufzte, wandte dann seinen Blick ab. „Ein _Conderzauber_ speichert alles in Echtzeit und überträgt es auf ein Medium, in deinem Fall die Perle. Dadurch, dass die Geschehnisse und somit die zu speichernden Informationen immer mehr wurden, musste die Perle wachsen um Platz zu schaffen. Jedoch musste ich die zu erfassenden Informationen auf dich beschränken, weshalb ich dir eine Tablette gab, die den _Conderzauber_ an dich bindet, heißt, nur deine Informationen speichert."

„Wie eine Videokamera," rief Harry aus, schien das Prinzip schneller zu verstehen, als der Slytherin angenommen hatte.

„Um die Aufnahme zeigen zu können, muss man die Kugel lediglich zerstören – gewöhnlich gegen eine Wand werfen."

„Das heißt, man kann sie sich nur einmal ansehen?"

Draco stutzte, schien dann aber kurzzeitig in Gedanken versunken. „Natürlich nicht," meinte er letztendlich, kramte in seiner Tasche nach der schwarzen Kugel. „Sie setzt sich wieder zusammen." Er legte sie dem anderen in die geöffnete Handfläche, beobachtete dann, wie Harry seine Finger um die Kugel schloss und zu drücken schien.

„Ich will das nicht haben. Wie kann ich sie zerstören?"

Der Slytherin sagte nichts, nahm ihm nur wieder die Kugel ab und warf sie auf den Boden. Erneut musste Harry mit ansehen, wie Seamus auf ihn zugesprungen kam und sich an seinen Hals heftet. Doch Draco zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Scherben der Kugel.

„_Incendio_," rief er aus und kaum Sekunden später fing das Bild Feuer, verbrannte langsam. „Du verbrennst sie einfach," antwortete Draco, als wären seinen Handlungen nicht eindeutig gewesen.


	22. Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., Inc. etc.

**Kommentar:** Wie es aussieht habe ich mir mit dem letzten Kapitel den Ruf eingeholt, dass ich tatsächlich Fanfiction mit einem Inhalt/Plot schreiben kann: Darf ich mich jetzt offiziell FF-Autor nennen?

**Kommentar II:** Was seine Freunde tun mussten, damit Harry ihnen verzeiht, erfahrt ihr irgendwann in den Sidestorys.

**Kommentar III:** Viele von euch haben Draco „Mistkerl", „Arschloch" oder „Bastard" genannt. Nun gut, das trifft es. °

Allerdings muss ich entschieden gegen etwas Einspruch einlegen: Ich fand es sogar recht nett von Draco, dass er Harry gezeigt hat, was die anderen gesagt haben. Sowohl für Harry als auch für die anderen, zumindest seine Freunde. Diese gesamten Liebeserklärung und was da noch war sind vollkommen irrelevant.

Wie auch immer, wenn ich die Situation von jemanden ausnützen würde, ihm richtig, richtig gemeine Worte an den Kopf werfe, weil ich weiß, dass er sie vergessen würde, obwohl ich diese Person als einen sehr guten Freund ansehe; ich könnte nicht lange mit diesem schlechten Gewissen leben. Ihr vielleicht?

Auf der anderen Seite, war es, wie jemand bereits erwähnt, gut, dass das endlich mal ausgesprochen wurde.

Jetzt könntet ihr sagen: Ja, schon möglich, aber musste er es vor der gesamten Schule machen?

JA!

Der Grund: Weil er ein Arsch ist.

Nein, ehrlich mal, ich wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass Draco zu nett dargestellt wird. Wenn er es nicht vor der gesamten Schule gemacht hätte, wäre es viel zu auffällig gewesen, dass er versuchte, etwas nettes zu machen. Stichpunkt: „Nasty Girl" oder „Superman"... da steht es sogar. -- Immer wenn er etwas Nettes gemacht hat, folgte etwas Gemeines.

So sieht es aus.

Warum Harry: Ursprünglich wegen eines Liebesgeständnisses, das allerdings nicht mehr existiert. So wie die restlichen zehn Seiten, die ich geschrieben hatte. Oo

**19. Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl**

**Point of View: Harry Potter, Dritte Person**

„Ein Sklave für einen Tag."

Das waren seine Worte – Harry Potters Worte um exakt zu sein.

„Selbst Schuld", waren die Worte des anderen, Draco Malfoys.

Dabei war diese Wette stichfest. Er hätte gewinnen müssen. Dennoch ist es passiert.

Wie konnte Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff verlieren?

Wo war die Gerechtigkeit auf diesem Planeten?

„Untergegangen mit Altruismus und Ehre," antwortete der Slytherin einem empörten Gryffindor mit einem seltsam zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, blätterte eine Seite in seinem Buch weiter.

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, weshalb der andere Junge wusste, worüber er nachgedacht hatte, warf nur einen irritierten Blick auf ihn.

„Okay, was soll ich machen?"

Als hätte Draco nur auf diese Worte gewartet, schlug er sein Buch zu, richtete sich sofort auf und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raums, breitete die Arme aus.

„Viel."

Harry hatte ob der theatralischen Geste eine andere Antwort erwartet. Wirklich eine ganz andere. Eine eher – wie sollte er sagen – eloquentere, instruktivere. Ja, er hatte sein Vokabular dank des Blonden aufgestockt.

„Hier ist die Liste! Solltest du das tatsächlich alles abgearbeitet bekommen, melde dich bei mir." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Slytherin den Raum, warf nicht einmal einen triumphieren Blick zurück.

Überrascht widmete sich der Gryffindor der Liste.

„Kopieren folgender Bücher," las er laut vor, hielt dann inne.

„Kopieren?"

* * *

„Ein Spruch zum Kopieren von Büchern?", fragte Hermine, sah überrascht von ihrem Buch auf. „Harry, wenn man etwas abschreibt, bleibt es einem viel besser in Erinnerung." Ihre Unterlippe schob sich über die Oberlippe, gab ihr einen leicht unzufriedenen Ausdruck.

„Es ist nicht für mich. Es ist für Malfoy."

„Warum solltest du für Malfoy Bücher kopieren?"

„Hat was mit der letzten Wette zu tun."

„Die du verloren hast," schlussfolgerte die Brünette. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich kenn nur eine Art wie man in der Zauberwelt Bücher kopiert."

„Die wäre?"

* * *

„Ein Spruch zum Kopieren von Büchern?", fragte Ron, sah überrascht von seinem Magazin auf. „Warum fragst du nicht Hermine?"

„Habe ich bereits," antwortete Harry seufzend.

„Was auch immer sie gesagt hat, ich stimme ihr zu. Denn ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Warum willst du überhaupt Bücher kopieren?"

„Es ist für Malfoy."

„Oh, du hast mal wieder eine Wette verloren?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wandte sich der Dunkelhaarige gereizt ab.

* * *

„Ein Spruch zum Kopieren von Büchern?", fragte Pansy, sah überrascht von ihrem Aufsatz auf. Harry hatte sie zufällig in der Bibliothek getroffen, als er eigentlich einen Zauberspruch zum Kopieren von Büchern suchen wollte. „Sag mir nicht, dass du schon wieder eine Wette verloren hast?"

Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es langsam an der Zeit wäre, damit aufzuhören?" Sie fuhr sich während dieser Worte mit einer Hand durchs Haar, warf dabei einen giftigen Blick auf eine Gruppe Ravenclaw, die Harry und sie mit weit geöffnetem Mund beobachtete.

„Geht nicht," antwortete der Gryffindor, ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.

„Weshalb nicht?"

„Es ist die einzige Ausrede, um in Dracos Nähe zu sein."

Pansy musterte ihn lange, seufzte dann. Eine Hand wanderte in ihre Tasche, brachte eine kleine blaue Murmel ans Licht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen platzierte sie diese vor dem anderen auf den Tisch, sah ihn dann lange abwartend an. Zögerlich hob Harry das runde Etwas auf, warf dabei einen fragenden Blick auf die Blondine. Plötzlich begann die Kugel zu leuchten.

„Ich wusste nicht, wann ich sie dir geben sollte, aber ich denke, dass jetzt der beste Moment ist."

Das Leuchten nahm nach wenigen Sekunden langsam ab und Harry schloss seine Hand um die Kugel, sodass das Licht in seiner Faust gefangen war. „Sieh es dir an, wenn du allein bist. Du wirst sehen, Draco... Draco kann dich ganz gut leiden."

Röte trat in seine Wange und er senkte seinen Kopf um sein Gesicht etwas zu verstecken, doch Pansy lachte nur leise.

„Du weißt wie man damit umgeht?"

„Gegen die Wand werfen?"

„Genau. Sobald die Aufnahme aufhört, setzten sich die Scherben der Kugel wieder zusammen, sodass du sie dir immer wieder ansehen kannst. Er hat übrigens noch so eine; eine orangefarbene. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was drauf ist."

„Danke, Pansy," murmelte Harry, Blick fest auf seine Faust gerichtet.

„Nun aber zu dem Zauberspruch, den du wolltest." Die Slytherin sah sich um, beugte sich dann zu dem anderen vor. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit – eine illegale, versteht sich."

* * *

Drei Stunden später schüttelte Harry sich zum ersten Mal die Hand aus, warf einen missmutigen Blick auf die aufgestapelten Bücher zu seiner Rechten. Pansy hatte schon lange vorher die Bibliothek verlassen, während Harry in einer kleinen versteckten Nische verschwunden war – außerhalb von Madam Pince Blicken.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit Bücher zu kopieren.

Sowohl Hermine als auch Pansy hatten ihm diese doch recht illegale dennoch sehr zeitaufwendige Methode genannt.

Jede Seite einzeln mit dem Zauberstab scannen und an ein Medium übertragen.

Pansy hatte sich bereit erklärt, nachdem sie einige von Dracos gewollten Bücher zusammen gesucht hatten, die Medien für jedes einzelne Buch direkt im Zimmer des Blonden abzulegen, sodass Harry diese nicht versuchen musste an Madam Pince vorbei zu schleusen. Während des Zusammensammelns bemerkte Pansy auch, dass Draco schon seit langem einige dieser Bücher haben wollte. „Und einige davon findest du nur in der ‚Verbotenen Abteilung'", hatte sie gemurmelt. „Wie kommt Draco auf die Idee, dass du an die rankommst?"

Harry hatte daraufhin geseufzt, sich abgewandt und die ersten zehn Bücher an seinen Tisch gebracht. Pansy folgte ihm mit sechs weiteren.

„Für den Anfang. Wie viele fehlen noch?"

Harry hatte auf die Liste gesehen, die ersten sechzehn durchgestrichen. „Dreizehn, die aus der ‚Verbotenen Sektion' mitgezählt."

„Darling, daran sitzt du Stunden!"

Die Blondine hatte mit diesem Ausruf recht gehabt.

Für ein Buch mit 800 Seiten brauchte er in etwa eine halbe Stunde und so ziemlich alle diese Bücher hatten ungefähr so viele, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr Seiten. Das dickste zählte über 1000. Harry hatte dies als erstes bearbeitet, die Bücher nach sinkender Seitenanzahl geordnet. Das dünnste zählte nur knapp 300. Bisher hatte er vier der insgesamt 29 Bücher bearbeitet und es war bereits Mittagszeit.

Er hätte echt Besseres mit einem Samstag anfangen können.

„Hier ist er ja," rief Pansy erfreut aus, kam auf seinen Tisch zugerannt, Blaise und Millicent im Schlepptau. „Ich wollte eigentlich noch Vince und Greg mitbringen, aber Vince war dagegen, weshalb Greg ihm erst mal eine Predigt über Solidarität hält."

Harry sah sie irritiert an, rückte ein Stück zur Seite als Blaise sich im Sitz neben ihm fallen ließ.

„Wir haben gehört, dass du Hilfe brauchst," erklärte der Dunkelhaarige, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab.

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Potter, ich sehe mir diesen Stapel an und weiß, dass du an diesem vermutlich noch vier bis fünf Stunden sitzen wirst," seufzte Millicent, nahm eines der Bücher und schlug es auf.

„Wenn Draco das herausfindet—"

„Papperlapapp," unterbrach ihn Pansy mit einem Grinsen, nahm sich ebenfalls ein Buch, las den Titel und legte es vor Harry ab, griff dann nach einem anderen und schob ein weiteres Blaise zu. „Draco ist ein Bastard. Er gibt dir diese monotone Arbeit, weil er selbst zu faul dafür ist. Würde er an jedem Tag eines dieser Bücher kopieren, hätte er in einem Monat fertig sein können, aber da er es immer wieder vor sich hingeschoben hat, wuchs die Anzahl der Bücher stetig. Er denkt nicht einmal daran, dass du auch noch andere Verpflichtungen hast."

„Das war so abgemacht," antwortet Harry halbherzig, eigentlich sehr froh über die Unterstützung der anderen Slytherin. „Hätte ich gewonnen, hätte ich nicht anders gehandelt."

„Was war der Wetteinsatz?", fragte Blaise dazwischen, hielt in seiner gerade erst angefangen Arbeit inne.

„Sklave für einen Tag. Bis morgen um neun gehöre ich ihm."

Blaise schnurrte als er das hörte, wurde aber durch einen Tritt ans Schienbein, der eindeutig aus Millicents Richtung kam, zum Weiterarbeiten aufgefordert.

„In dem Fall, hättest du gewonnen, wäre Draco wahrscheinlich dein kleiner Sexsklave geworden."

„Blaise Zabini!"

„Was denn? Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit."

Harry tat so, als hätte er den Kommentar des dunkelhaarigen Jungen nicht gehört, ignorierte ebenso das Folgegespräch zwischen ihm und Pansy, stürzte sich stattdessen in seine Arbeit.

Drei Stunden später schloss Harry sein letztes Buch, beobachtete die anderen drei Slytherin, die alle noch ein paar Seiten zu kopieren hatten. Blaise schob einige Sekunden nach ihm sein Buch von sich, lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Stuhllehne, ließ seinen Arm schlaff an den Seiten hängen.

„Folter. Pure Folter ist das," murmelte er, Augen nur halbgeöffnet.

„Geschafft!", riefen Pansy und Millicent zur gleichen Zeit aus.

„Fehlen nur noch die aus der ‚Verbotenen Abteilung'."

„Das waren nicht alle?", rief Blaise überrascht aus, schlagartig hellwach.

„An die kommt Harry nicht ran, also vergesst es," versicherte ihnen Pansy, stand dann auf.

„Was musst du als nächstes machen?"

Harry kramte die Liste aus seiner Tasche, hakte dreiundzwanzig der Bücher ab. Die letzten sechs müsste er gegen Mitternacht abarbeiten. Allein. Er wollte die anderen da nicht mit reinziehen. Dann wanderten seine Augen zum nächsten Stichpunkt.

„Oh nein," rief er aus, verspürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, den Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schlagen.

„Was ist es?", fragte Blaise neugierig, riss ihm die Liste aus der Hand. „Klingt interessant!", rief er enthusiastisch aus, nickte zur Verdeutlichung mit dem Kopf. Pansy sah ihn verständnislos an, entnahm ihrem Freund das Blatt Papier.

„Das Grauen, huh? Nicht schlecht Draco."

Harry seufzte, entnahm dem Mädchen die Liste. „Das mache ich lieber allein."

„Vergiss es, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen," rief Blaise, ließ sich gegen seine Seite fallen und legte einen Arm um seinen Hals. „Das muss man schließlich gesehen haben."

„Ihr amüsiert euch ruhig, ich habe heute noch etwas vor," brummte Millicent, verschwand mit diesen Worten so schnell es ging aus der Bibliothek.

„Machen wir es ohne sie," meinte Pansy ruhig, zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich an die andere Seite von Harry und legte ihm ebenfalls einen Arm um den Hals. „Harry, das wird ein Spaß."

„Für euch," seufzte Harry resigniert.

* * *

„Was ist das?", fragte Blaise neugierig als er das Papier in der Hand des dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor bemerkte.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers," antwortete Harry, zuckte dann unwillkürlich zusammen. Zwar hatte er sich relativ gut mit den beiden Slytherin angefreundet, aber wirklich vertraute er ihnen nicht. Doch fiel ihm erst in diesem Moment ein, dass kaum einer von der Karte des Rumtreibers wusste, geschweige denn, dass sie in seinem Besitz war.

„Oh. Und was macht die?"

Harry schwieg, sah dann in die neugierigen, grünen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen. Dann seufzte er. „Sie kann den Standort von jeder Person in Hogwarts angeben."

„Wah... Gib! Gib! Gib!"

„Blaise!", rief Pansy aus, stoppte die gierige Hand, die nach der Karte greifen wollte. „Hör auf anderer Leute Eigentum als deines anzusehen."

Harry beobachtete die beiden fassungslos, wandte sich dann ab um sie zu ignorieren. Das waren wirklich nicht die Slytherin, mit denen er sich die letzten Jahre herumgequält hatte. Waren sie wirklich so gute Schauspieler gewesen, oder schauspielerten sie jetzt? Wie rum auch immer, es war schockierend.

„Oi, was bedeutet der rote Punkt... und was soll das Gekrakel darüber bedeuten?"

Der Gryffindor, unsanft aus seiner Überlegung geworfen, sah fragend auf die Karte, weitete dann überrascht seine Augen.

„Der rote Punkt ist das Grauen... aber so viele Namen!"

„So viele Namen?", wiederholte Blaise nachdenklich, stemmte die Fäuste in seine Seite. „Soll das heißen, sie hat einen Doppelnamen?"

„Eher, einen Hundertfachnamen...wenn nicht noch mehr," korrigierte Pansy.

Während Harry weiterhin fassungslos auf die Karte starrte, schnappten sich die beiden Slytherin je einen Arm und zogen ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Das Mädchen a.k.a. Das Grauen.

Kaum zehn Minuten später kamen sie vor einem Raum zum Stehen, sahen sich fragend um.

„Da ist sie drin?"

„Sieht so aus. Harry! Dein Auftritt!" Blaise klatschte ihm zur Aufmunterung auf den Rücken, während Pansy die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und in den Raum lugte. Doch kaum eine Sekunde später sprang sie zurück an die gegenüberliegende Wand, Gesicht zu einer grotesken Maske verzogen.

Die anderen beiden Jungen sahen sie überrascht an, wandten sich dann dem Türspalt zu aus dem eine seltsame, sichtbare, dunkle Atmosphäre drang.

„Ha... ha ha … he... he... Du bist hier der Gryffindor. Es ist deine Aufgabe... ich geh dann mal... uhm... zu Pansy," nuschelte Blaise, nahm mit jedem Wort einen Schritt zurück. Harry stattdessen näherte sich schluckend der Tür, holte tief Luft und warf einen Blick durch den Spalt.

Im Raum war es stockduster bis auf eine kleine Nische, am hintersten Ende. Dort, von Kerzenlicht umhüllt, stand eine schwarz gekleidete Person, mit ausgebreiteten Armen weit über einen Kessel gebeugt. Gemurmel drang an sein Ohr, doch er konnte kein Wort ausmachen, sosehr er sich auch anstrengte.

Harry riss sich von dem Anblick los, lehnte sich an die Tür und warf einen schockierten Blick auf die Slytherin. Sein Atem ging schnell, doch er versuchte sich durch autogenes Training zu beruhigen. „Du musst nur etwas von ihr abholen," wiederholte er wie ein Mantra, Blick auf die verängstigten Gesichter seiner beiden Begleiter gerichtet.

Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das kein bisschen.

„Na los! Du bist doch ein Gryffindor!," feuerte ihn Blaise an, Knie zitternd.

Harry holte einmal tief Luft, drehte sich dann um und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er den plötzlich hell erleuchteten Raum sah. Wände mit Photos von Draco und ihm gepflastert, lebensgroße Plüschtiere und Puppen, zum Teil auch Voodoo-Puppen, die angsteinflössende Ähnlichkeit mit ihm und seinem Schwarm hatten. Gerade als er die Flucht ergreifen wollte, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und eine schrecklich schrille Lache tauchte echoend (??) auf.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet," sagte die schrille Stimme und in der Nische, in der vorher noch ein Kessel stand, drehte sich die Figur um, enthüllte unter ihrem schwarzen Mantel das unschuldige, strahlende Gesicht Des Grauens.

„Draco hat dich geschickt, richtig?"

Nichts wies mehr auf die dunkle Gestalt, die er vorher noch beobachten konnte hin. Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, sanfte Gesichtszüge und eine freundliche Ausstrahlung war alles, was Harry an dem seltsamen Mädchen erkennen sollte.

Optische Täuschung?

„Er... er... uhm... Er hat gesagt, ich soll etwas ab... abholen," stotterte der Gryffindor, suchte mit seinen Augen den Raum nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten ab.

„Huh? Abholen?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er wandte seinen Blick auf das lächelnde, wenn auch leicht verwirrte Mädchen. „Nicht?"

„Uhm... Ich denke, man kann es so bezeichnen. Aber das ist sehr verwirrend ausgedrückt..." Die Brünette zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll's, fangen wir an." Das vorher noch so niedliche Gesicht verwandelte sich ohne Vorwarnung in eine grässlich hämisch verzerrte Maske, hinterließ keinen Funken des harmlosen, niedlichen Mädchens.

Harry presste sich verängstigt gegen die Tür, als würde er versuchen diese nach hinten auf zu stoßen. Was er theoretisch auch tat.

„Keine Sorge, es wird nicht wehtun," meinte die Brünette, zückte einen deformierten Gegenstand aus ihrem Mantel.

„Hi... Hi... Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

* * *

Ein kreidebleicher Hauch von einem Menschen trat auf den Gang und mit dem Zufallen der Tür stoppte das grelle Gelächter im dunklen Hintergrund.

Pansy und Blaise, die die ganze Zeit mit zitternden Beinen vor der Tür gewartete hatten, torkelten nun auf den geisterhaften Harry zu, schüttelten ihn kräftig an den Schultern, um ihn wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zuholen.

„Harry! Komm zu dir! Wach auf! Es ist vorbei! Vorbei," schrie der dunkelhaarige Slytherin ihm ins Ohr, flüsterte Kosenamen, machte Morddrohungen, doch nichts schien zu helfen. Pansy, nicht ganz so sanft wie Blaise, holte mit der Hand aus und gab dem Gryffindor einige schallenden Ohrfeigen, bis dieser endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte und tief Luft holte, als hätte er seinen Atem vorher angehalten.

Wenn die beiden Slytherin darüber nachdachten; Harry schien wirklich nicht geatmet zu haben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Pansy fürsorglich, fuhr ihm mit einer Hand über die Stirn und wischte die schweißverklebten Haare zur Seite.

„T-T-T-Teu-T-Teu-Teufel—Vor—sicht—T-Teu—D-D-D-Dun-Dun-Dunkel-he-heit—überall—K-K-K-K-Keine—Rettung—" begann der Junge zu stottern, Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Das nenn ich mal ein Trauma," antwortete Blaise auf das Gebrabbel.

Das blonde Mädchen stieß ihm lediglich mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, widmete sich dann wieder dem traumatisierten Jungen. „Wir hätten dich da nie allein reingehen lassen dürfen. Draco, dieser Bastard, der wird etwas zu hören bekommen, wenn ich ihn sehe."

„Was solltest du nun eigentlich abholen?"

Harry sah ob der Worte des anderen Jungen panisch auf, rückte von ihm weg.

„Das erklärt, warum Das Mädchen ‚Das Grauen' genannt wird," schlussfolgerte Blaise halbherzig, wenig irritiert über das Verhalten des Gryffindors. „Nur nicht, was du abholen solltest."

„Blaise! Merkst du nicht, dass du ihn damit noch ängstlicher machst."

„Doch, aber irgendwie macht das auch Spaß."

Pansy seufzte frustriert.

Sie mussten eine geschlagene halbe Stunde warten, in der Harry nur gegen die Wand lehnte, Blick starr auf irgendeinen Punkt fixiert. Doch nach dieser halben Stunde schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf, sah die beiden Personen irritiert an.

„Huh? Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?"

„Na ja, du solltest doch etwas von Dem Grauen ab—"

„Ah!", schreckte Harry hoch, ließ Blaise nicht einmal ausreden, stand dann unbeholfen auf. „Meine Aufgabe!" Hektisch kramte der Junge in seinen Taschen, während Pansy und Blaise sich fragende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Hat er es verdrängt?", fragte Pansy vorsichtig.

„Es—Es war ein Trauma, richtig? So etwas verdrängt man,... oder?", antwortete Blaise stammelnd.

„Hab sie!", meinte Harry plötzlich triumphierend, zeigte stolz die Karte des Rumtreibers. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo Das Mädchen ist."

Ohne ein Wort schnappte sich Pansy die Karte des Rumtreibers, steckte sie zurück in die Tasche des Gryffindor, holte mit der gleichen Hand die Liste heraus und strich die Aufgabe mit Dem Grauen durch.

„Das," meinte die Blondine als sie den schockierten Blick des anderen bemerkte, „hat sich erledigt."

Harry stand perplex im Gang, starrte die Slytherin ungläubig an. Doch dann seufzte er nur ergebend, hielt die Hand nach der Liste aus.

„Stop! Was ist als nächstes dran?", mischte sich Blaise ein, entriss der Blondine die Aufgabenliste. „Okay, lass mich sehen. ... „Ohhhhhhhhho nein. Ohne mich! Das Buchkopieren war genug Gesetzesbruch für einen Tag." Pansy warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, riss ihm dann die Liste aus der Hand, da sie vorher selbst nicht die Chance hatte, nachzusehen.

„Verbotener Wald, huh?", meinte sie ruhig, nachdem sie den Stichpunkt gelesen hatte. „Wieso geht er eigentlich davon aus, dass du diese Pflanzen kennst, oder weißt, wie man die außerhalb der entsprechenden Jahreszeiten findet?"

„Er denkt ich sei intelligenter, als er annimmt." Ohne eine weitere Erklärung holte Harry sich die Liste zurück, steckte sie ein. „Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe, aber ich glaube, das mache ich lieber allein."

„Spinn nicht rum. Wir kommen natürlich mit."

„Tun wir?", fragte Blaise zweifelnd die Blondine, schrak dann ob des angsteinflössenden Blickes der anderen zusammen.

„Feigling," zischte Pansy, stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich mein Leben schätze!", verteidigte sich Blaise bissig, drehte sich dann eingeschnappt von den anderen beiden weg.

„Hör zu, Pansy, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für eben, aber Blaise—"

„Kein Wort mehr." Sie wandte sich ihm zu, zwinkerte dann. „Ich kenne einen Ort, wo du die Pflanzen schnell findest. Ich werde ihn dir zeigen, weil du uns die Karte des Rumtreibers gezeigt hast."

Damit packte sie Harry am Handgelenk und zog ihn den Gang entlang, ließ Blaise verunsichert und unbehaglich allein vor der Tür zum Zimmer Des Grauens stehen.

* * *

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Slytherinterritorium, führte das Mädchen ihn ans andere Ende von Hogwarts, wo sie nach einigem Suchen endlich eine Geheimtür öffnete. „Den Geheimgang hat Draco vor drei Jahren entdeckt," flüsterte Pansy, schien scheinbar orientierungslos durch die Dunkelheit zu tapsen. „Er wollte nicht, dass wir davon erfahren, aber bei unserer Neugierde kann er nicht lange etwas geheim halten."

Harry musste grinsen, dachte unwillkürlich an seine eigenen Freunde. Anscheinend kann man wirklich nicht viel vor seinen besten Freunden verbergen.

„Wo führt uns der Gang hin?"

„Je nachdem wo du hinwillst," murmelte die Blondine geheimnisvoll. Ihre Augen glänzten in der Dunkelheit gefährlich, dennoch musste Harry nur leicht grinsen. Die Slytherin waren nur halb so angsteinflössend und gefährlich, wie die Erzählungen ihnen weiß machen wollten. Seinetwegen hätte Pansy genauso gut ein Ravenclaw sein können.

„Pansy?"

„Ja, Darling?"

„War sich der Sprechende Hut eigentlich richtig sicher, in welches Haus du sollst?"

Die Blondine hielt inne, was Harry allerdings zu spät bemerkte und direkt in sie lief, dann überrascht zurück stolperte.

„Du bist echt tollpatschig," lachte das Mädchen, drehte sich zu ihm um. „Woher dein plötzliches Interesse?"

„Keine Ahnung..."

Pansy sah ihn lange fragend an, streckte dann ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Damit du mir nicht verloren gehst," erklärte sie, wandte sich wieder um, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Harry griff blind nach der ihm angebotenen Hand, unwillkürlich an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts erinnert, als er Draco Malfoys verschmäht hatte.

„Er war aber auch unausstehlich," murmelte er, zog somit sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wieder auf sich.

„Draco? Oh ja, war er vielleicht ein Snob. Arrogant, kindisch, weinerlich – die gesamte Palette durch. Seine Eltern hatten ihn sehr verwöhnt bis er nach Hogwarts kam. War gewohnt alles zu bekommen, wenn er nur einmal mit Tränen drohte." Pansy lachte über die Erinnerung, drückte seine Hand leicht. „Heute weint er nur nicht mehr."

Harry schmunzelte über die Andeutung, dass Draco sich sonst nicht in seinem Charakter geändert hatte, stimmte ihr zum Teil trotzdem innerlich zu.

„Dank dir durfte er lernen, dass die Welt nicht immer nach seiner Nase tanzte," fuhr das Mädchen fort, blieb kurz stehen um an der Wand irgendetwas zu ertasten. „Das hat ihn aufgeregt. Er hat dich wirklich gehasst, weil du ihm seine kindliche Weltanschauung geraubt hattest. Aber besser früher als gar nicht. Ich hätte ihn gehasst, wenn er sich nicht über die Jahre verändert hätte. Wirklich, ich konnte ihn am Anfang nicht ausstehen – „Vater hier, Vater dort", „unser Reichtum", „ich bin ein Malfoy, seht mich an". Nicht viele konnten ihn zu beginn wirklich leiden. Verständlich, dass du ihn abgelehnt hast; wären unsere Eltern nicht befreundet gewesen, ich hätte es auch getan."

Harry wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, doch die Dunkelheit machte es schier unmöglich und aus der emotionslosen Stimme konnte er auch nichts herauslesen. Was fühlte Pansy, wenn sie an diese Zeit zurück dachte?

„Über die Jahre hat er sich verändert. Er ist... wie soll ich sagen? Er ist erwachsener geworden. Mittlerweile nahm er dir auch nicht mehr übel, dass du seine Weltanschauung gerade gerückt hast, sondern, dass du besser in Quidditch warst, kaum bestraft wurdest, als Erstklässler ins Quidditch-Team kamst – er hasste die Privilegien, die du als Harry Potter, Held der Zauberwelt, genossen hast, dass du einen besseren Besen hattest—"

„Läuft das jetzt alles auf Quidditch hinaus?", fragte Harry sicherheitshalber, bevor das Mädchen weitersprechen konnte. Irgendwie erinnerte Draco Harry in diesem Punkt an Ron. „Nein. Du bekamst mehr Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Vater als Draco. Und wenn er sich behaupten wollte, machtest du ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Erinnerst du dich an den peinlichen Absturz im zweiten Semester während des Gryffindor-Slytherin-Spiels? Merlin, du hättest das Gesicht von seinem Vater sehen sollen. Göttlich, das heißt, für uns Unbeteiligte. Hätte Draco es gesehen, er wäre heulend vom Quidditch-Platz gelaufen."

„Also doch Quidditch," seufzte der Gryffindor.

„Nun ja..."

„Hat er sich eigentlich die Sucher-Position durch die neuen Besen erkauft?"

„Ja... Nein... also... Draco ist gut, er kann schließlich mit dir mithalten, auch wenn er sich mehr auf dich konzentriert als auf den Snitch." Harry konnte förmlich ihr Augenrollen vor sich sehen. „Er wäre bestimmt irgendwann Sucher geworden, nur nicht unbedingt im zweiten Jahr. Gewöhnlich hätte er auch nichts dagegen gehabt, aber du musstest ja unbedingt ein Jahr vor ihm ins Team kommen."

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Ich wurde gefragt, ich habe ja gesagt."

„Sie hätten dich aber nicht fragen dürfen," erwiderte Pansy nun leicht genervt, schnappte dann nach Luft. „Hör zu. Wir waren alle nicht besonders glücklich mit der Entscheidung der Schule. Jeder fand es ungerecht, auch die Gryffindor, also mach dir keine Hoffnungen. ‚Warum darf Harry Potter das, aber wir nicht?', ‚Welche Privilegien hat der Große Harry Potter noch?', ‚Wieso wird Gryffindor ungerechterweise mit Punkten überhäuft, obwohl sie die Regeln gebrochen haben?'. Slytherin waren nur die einzigen, die öffentlich ihren Unmut breit machten. Okay... die Hufflepuff haben sich womöglich nur für euch gefreut... Ich hasse Hufflepuff, habe ich das schon einmal erwähnt?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Wie sind wir von Draco auf die Schule gekommen?"

„Huh.. oh... Auf jeden Fall wollte Draco nicht schlechter behandelt werden als Harry Potter. Harry Potter durfte als Erstklässler ins Quidditch-Team, er nicht. Wenn er die Regeln brach – was er wirklich ziemlich oft tat, auch wenn er nicht so oft entdeckt wurde – bekam er keine Punkte, sondern Strafarbeiten. Okay, es war naiv von ihm zu denken, er würde Extrapunkte dafür bekommen," lachte Pansy. „Letztendlich beschloss er einfach, dich für alles zu hassen. Es war einfacher als zwischen ‚gerecht' und ‚ungerecht' zu unterscheiden. Im Laufe der Zeit gab's du ihm allerdings doch Gründe, dich zu hassen."

Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit, versuchte dann einen Fixpunkt zu finden, den er allerdings nur in Pansys Haaren fand. Genauso blond wie Dracos, vielleicht etwas dunkler.

„Irgendwann...", begann Pansy abgehakt einige Minuten später, blieb dann stehen. „Irgendwann hat er bemerkt... was heißt hier bemerkt? Er sah ein... oder... Diese gesamten Privilegien waren nicht etwas, was du gewollt hast, aber du hast sie schamlos ausgenutzt, sobald du sie hattest. Draco fiel auf, dass er das gleiche getan hätte. Ich auch. So ziemlich jeder hätte es getan. Als er in Frankreich war, hatte er einen kleinen Sinneswandel, verstehst du?"

„Der Horrortrip, eh?"

„Er hat dir davon erzählt?" Das Mädchen konnte ihre Überraschung kaum verbergen, drehte sich ruckartig um.

„Natürlich nicht. Das ist alles, was ich weiß."

„Na ja, nach diesem Horrortrip hat er angefangen diverse Zauberkünste zu studieren. Er hatte gelernt, dass wenn ihm nichts in den Schoss fällt, er es selbst in die Hand nehmen muss. Immer wenn ich ihn besuchen wollte, wurde mir gesagt, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Er schloss sich einfach im Studierzimmer seines Vaters ein, verließ es nur um in die Bibliothek zu gehen oder ... du weißt schon..."

Harry schmunzelte über ihr Schamgefühl, sagte aber nichts. „Seine Mutter hat mich ziemlich oft rübergerufen, um ihn abzulenken, aber ich bekam nur eine Tür ins Gesicht geknallt, falls er sie mal geöffnet hat. Also wartete ich Stunden vor der Tür, während mir eine Hauselfe Gesellschaft leistete und mir diese herrlichen Kekse gab. Oh, wenn du mal bei Draco bist, du _musst_ diese Kekse probieren. Schokokekse mit Hasselnuss irgendwas. Übrigens hat er sich auch ziemlich oft in der Mugglewelt herumgetrieben."

Dies überraschte Harry allerdings, beantwortete aber die Frage, warum Draco keinerlei Probleme hatte, ihn zu verstehen, wenn er von ‚Muggle-Dingen' sprach.

„Wir sind da!", rief Pansy aus, murmelte ein paar Worte, sodass sich eine Steintür vor sie öffnete, die sich bald als Teil einer Felswand herausstellte. „Im Herzen des Verbotenen Waldes," erklärte Pansy stolz, breitete einen Arm aus und präsentierte dem Gryffindor eine Wiese, der sich ein riesiger Teich anschloss. „Hier findest du alles, was du suchst. Du musst nur fragen."

„Fragen?"

Pansy grinste. „Damiana Shae!"

Auf ihr Rufen kamen kleine Lichter auf sie zugeflogen, die sich sogleich als Feen entpuppten. „Hier gibt es 13 Feen. Für jeden Monat eine und dann noch Damiana Shae, vereint alle Monate und Eigenschaften."

„Und wen soll ich fragen?", flüsterte Harry, wollte die lächelnden und kichernden Feen nicht beim ersten Besuch beleidigen.

„Gib mal die Liste."

Harry überreichte sie, lächelte einer Feen, die sich ihm erquickt näherte, zaghaft zu, nickte dann zur Begrüßung.

„Ah... er hat extra die Herbst- und Winterpflanzen ausgewählt," bestätigte Pansy ihre Vermutung, nickte einmal, während Harry einen Finger ausstreckte, auf dem sich sofort eine lachende, brünette Fee in einem gold-gelben Gewand setzte.

„Das ist Meleta," erklärte die Slytherin grinsend, amüsiert von der offenen Zuneigung, die die kleine Fee für den dunkelhaarigen Jungen verspürte.

„Meleta?", wiederholte Harry den Namen, lächelte zaghaft.

„Sie steht total auf Draco. Wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem sie dich mag."

Verdutzt wandte sich der Junge der anderen zu, bemerkte dann, wie sie einen Kreis aus Blütenblättern um sich schloss, dann holte sie aus ihrer Tasche vier dunkle Steine, platzierte je einen in jede Himmelsrichtung.

„Was—"

„Jede Fee hat eine Botschaft, die sie weitergeben möchte," unterbrach ihn Pansy grinsend. „Die Fee, die ich für die Pflanzen rufen muss heißt Samdyha. Ihr Element ist das Wasser und ihr Edelstein der Hämatit." Mit einer Hand deutete sie auf die vier Steine auf dem Boden – „Um eine Fee zu rufen, musst du einen Blätterkreis formen, ihre Steine nach der Himmelsrichtung ausrichten und ihren Namen rufen. Wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du ihre Bedeutung und einen Alter Ego anfügst. Feen sind da etwas empfindlich."

Harry nickte als Zeichen, dass er ihre Erklärung verstanden hatte.

„Und jetzt!"

Der Junge legte den Kopf leicht schief, wartete auf eine weitere Ausführung.

„Und jetzt?", hakte er nach, da Pansy scheinbar den roten Faden verloren hatte.

„Und jetzt, hol mir Wasser."

Harry nickte, setzte die noch immer ihn angaffende Fee ab und lief zum Teich. Das Wasser war glasklar und eiskalt. Überrascht über die Temperatur schreckte er kurz zurück, tauchte dann noch einmal seine beiden zu einer Schale geformten Hände ins Wasser, lief danach sofort zu Pansy zurück. Diese hielt ihm ihre Hände schon abwartend hin.

„Ihr Element dient als Gabe, als Kraftverstärker und als Zeichen der Anerkennung ihrer Kräfte."

Harry sah sie erneut verdutzt an, legte dann den Kopf schief. „Und was machst du bei Wind? Pusten?"

Dieses Mal war es an Pansy, perplex zu schauen, doch dann brach sie in lautes Lachen aus, lockte damit sofort sämtliche Feen in der näheren Umgebung an. Sobald sie sich beruhigt hatte, schüttelte sie lediglich den Kopf, zwinkerte Harry zu. „Das musst du selbst herausfinden."

Der Gryffindor sah sie enttäuscht an, füllte dann das Wasser von seinen Händen ändenH in die des Mädchens.

„Samdhya, öffne unsere Augen für das Unsichtbare," murmelte Pansy und eine blasse Fee mit langen, dunklen Haaren in einem dunkelgrauen Gewand näherte sich ihnen. „Führe uns zur Kraft, die aus den vielen vollendeten Zyklen kommt. Zeige uns den Trauermond."

Die kleine Fee schwirrte ein paar Sekunden um Pansy herum, tappte dabei immer wieder auf einen der Steine. Dann ließ sie sich direkt vor Pansys Füßen nieder, legte ihre beiden, winzigen Hände auf einen teil des Blütenkreises. Der Körper der Slytherin schien mit dem der Fee durch ein schwach leuchtendes, blaues Band verbunden, das Wasser in ihren Händen schien langsam ihren ganzen Körper in einer dünnen Schicht einzuhüllen, entlud sich dann aber plötzlich zu ihren Füßen, füllte den Blumenkranz aus.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die kleine Wiese veränderte sich schlagartig. Das frische, grüne Gras wich einem Boden mit abgefallenen, dunkelbraunen Blättern, die Bäume wurden kahl, die Temperatur sank um einige Grad.

Pansys Atem schien immer schneller zu werden, ihre Beine knickten leicht ein, doch als sie Harry ihr Gesicht zeigte, lächelte sie. „So, und nun such das Zeug. Ich kann die Fee nicht lange unterstützen."

Harry sah sie überrascht an, nickte dann. Es gab wirklich noch viel, was er über die Zauberwelt lernen musste. Er fragte sich, ob Hermine davon wusste, oder ob es nur Wissen war, das in Zauberfamilien weitergegeben wurde.

* * *

„Das nächste auf deiner Liste?", fragte Pansy, sobald sie den Tunnel verlassen hatten, nachdem das Mädchen sich einige Minuten auf der Wiese ausgeruht hatte. ‚Von nichts, kommt nichts,' hatte sie gemeint. ‚Eine Fee allein kann das Klima nicht verändern, sie brauch die Unterstützung – oder Magie – der Hexe.' Harry hatte sie überrascht angesehen, dann Samdhya, die ebenfalls versuchte sich zu erholen, vom Boden aufgehoben und sich mit einem verzeihenden Lächeln bedankt.

„Vergiss die Liste, wir essen etwas," antwortete Harry. Sie hatten beide das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen, doch niemand würde ihnen das Abendbrot nehmen. Nicht einmal ein Draco Malfoy!

„Ich will aber wissen, was das nächste ist!"

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, weshalb Potter so weit ist."

Die beiden sahen überrascht von Zettel auf, bemerkten Draco, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt stand, seinen Blick jedoch nur auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtete hatte. Gerade als Pansy einen Schritt nach vorn tun wollte, drückte sich der Junge von der Wand ab, warf ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Mir soll es egal sein, Hauptsache er vergisst nicht, dass er mir gehört." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, betrat die Große Halle.

Sowohl Pansy als auch Harry starrten dem Blonden perplex nach, sahen sich dann an.

„Gehören?", fragte der Gryffindor überrascht.

„Er meint damit heute, oder?"

„Das muss es sein... denke ich."

„Heißt das etwa—?"

Harry sah das Mädchen neben sich an, hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue .

„War unser Darling etwa... eifersüchtig?"

Aufgrund dieser Aussage konnte Harry das klitzekleine Glücksgefühl nicht unterdrücken, das sich ungefragt in ihm breit machte. Wahrscheinlich war Draco nicht eifersüchtig, aber man würde jawohl noch träumen dürfen.

„Nun, zur nächsten Aufgabe," begann Pansy erneut, führte Harry in die Große Halle und steuerte mit ihm den Gryffindor-Tisch an. Ungeachtete der Aufmerksamkeit, die die beiden auf sich zogen, setzten sie sich an den Tisch, beide mit einem fragenden Blick auf dem Zettel.

„Harry!" Der Gerufene sah überrascht auf, suchte dann die Lärmquelle, die sich schon bald als Ron herausstellte. „Was macht die hier?"

„_Die_?" Sein Blick richtete sich sofort auf Pansy. „Uh... essen?" Überrascht musste Harry feststellen, dass es tatsächlich ziemlich abstrus war, mit Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin ihres Zeichens – am gleichen Tisch – auch noch am Gryffindor-Tisch zu sitzen. Die anderen Male, die Draco an ihrem Tisch verbracht hatte, wurden allesamt als Witz aufgefasst. Ein Mädchen war dagegen eine ganz andere Geschichte.

„Ich weiß, was morgen in der Zeitung steht," begann Seamus im Sprechgesang, ließ sich neben Pansy nieder.

„Meinst du, ich bin so wichtig?"

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass du Malfoys Verlobte bist," meinte Dean desinteressiert. „Und es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Malfoy und Harry... wie soll ich sagen... zumindest damals, das heißt vor drei Wochen, erbitterte Rivalen waren."

„ ‚Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoys Verlobte, geht mit dessen ärgsten Feind fremd!'," schlussfolgerte die Blondine mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Eher ‚Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoys Verlobte, geht mit dessen schwulen Geliebten fremd!'," spottete Seamus, fing sich sofort einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Hermine ein.

„Oh, eine Dreiecksbeziehung," rief Ginny aus, drängelte sich zwischen Pansy und Seamus. „Pansy, ich feuere dich an."

Die Angesprochene hob nur angewidert eine Augenbraue, rückte etwas von dem rothaarigen Mädchen weg, wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu, legte eine Hand auf dessen Ellenbogen.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte kein Problem damit," schnurrte sie unter den ungläubigen Blicken der Gryffindor.

Sie hatten doch nur gescherzt!

„Ähm... Pansy, ich, das heißt, Dra—ich meine natürlich Malfoy, ich glaube nicht, dass das—," stotterte Harry, lehnte sich immer weiter zurück..

„Halt die Klappe," lachte die Slytherin und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, drückte sie dem armen, verwirrten Helden Der Zauberwelt einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Einen langen Kuss.

Zu lang.

Besonders für zwei Personen. Und dem gesamten HPxDM-Fanclub... aber der interessierte nicht.

„Parkinson!", kam es gleich empört aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen. Einmal aus Dracos – denn Pansy war seine Verlobte. Wirklich, das war der einzige Grund – und vom Lehrertisch – Professor Vektor musste natürlich die Ausschweifung der Schüler unter Kontrolle halten... wirklich..

Irgendwo hörte Pansy einen Klick und dies sah sie als Anlass an, den Kuss abzubrechen, Harry von sich zu stoßen.

„Wie konntest du?", fragte Ron, sah das blonde Mädchen schockiert an.

„Ich wollte nur Draco eifersüchtig machen," antwortete sie, fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die grinsenden Lippen.

„Fehl.Geschlagen," kam es von dem Angesprochenen, doch jeder, der genau hinsah (und sich an den kaum vor wenigen Sekunden erschallten empörten Ausruf erinnerte), konnte die Wut in den Augen des Blonden sehen, die seine ruhige und gelassene Stimme Lügen strafte. Auch nur wenige wussten, dass das Eifersüchtigmachen nicht auf Pansy bezogen war.

„Manchmal komme ich mir vor wie im Kindergarten," murmelte Hermine, wandte sich desinteressiert ihrem Essen zu.

„Und ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, im Irrenhaus zu sein," bestätigte Dean, nahm einen Bissen von seinem Brot.

„Das nimmt sich nicht viel," antwortet Pansy, stolzierte auf den Slytherin-Tisch zu.

Dean und Hermine nickten trocken, ignorierten vollkommen die helle Aufregung um sie herum. Harry stattdessen wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über den Mund; nicht, weil er den Kuss widerlich fand. Er mochte nur das feuchte Gefühl auf den Lippen und den verbleibenden Druck nicht.

„Harry! Lebst du noch?"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich irritiert seinem besten Freund zu, wurde aber gleich von einer anderen Person am Ärmel herumgerissen.

„Wie konntest du nur?", wimmerte ein Ravenclaw, der wehmütig den Ärmel betrachtete mit dem Harry sich über den Mund gewischt hatte. „Du Monster! Du Verräter! Du—"

„Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Danny De Vile... und du hast gerade… von meiner Göttin… einfach so…" Während der Junge vor sich hin wimmerte, wandte sich Harry wieder seinem Freund zu. Doch gerade als er den Mund öffnen wollte, wurde sein Gesicht von zwei geifernden Händen umfasst und, starr vor Angst, bemerkte er nur noch, wie das Gesicht des Ravenclaw immer näher kam. Mit all seiner Kraft, versuchte er die klammernden Hände von sich zu lösen, doch nichts half, nicht einmal Rons panischer Aufschrei und Hermines lautes Lachen. ... Was hatte er doch für hilfsbereite Freunde.

„Das ist Harry Potter, Danny! Mit den Lippen hat er Malfoy geküsst," rief plötzlich eine andere Jungenstimme und als nur noch wenige Millimeter zu überbrücken waren, sprang der Ravenclaw angeekelt zurück.

„Wer hier wohl angeekelt sein sollte," murmelte Harry, sobald der andere würgende Junge von einem gewissen Tristan Taylor davon transportiert wurde.

„Ist das wirklich alles nötig heute?", fragte Ron, sich fragend umschauend.

„'türlich," kam die nüchterne Antwort von Dean

* * *

„Du hast tatsächlich an den Mantel gedacht?", meinte Draco, hob fragend eine Augenbraue als Harry sich ihm näherte.

Kam ihm das nur so vor, oder behandelte der Blonde ihn tatsächlich wie einen Volltrottel?

„Meistens," antwortet Draco, erntete lediglich einen abfälligen Blick von dem anderen. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass deine Gedanken überall auf deinem Gesicht geschrieben sind," verteidigte sich der Slytherin, wandte sich um. „Der einzige Weg zu meinen Gemächern führt durch den Gesellschaftsraum, also sei still." Harry antwortete nicht, folgte nur dem anderen durch die verworrenen Gänge der Kellergewölbe bis sie an eine riesige Tür kamen. Draco flüsterte leise das Passwort, wartete dann geduldig bis sich die Tür öffnete. Der Gesellschaftsraum war noch genauso, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Grün.

Desinteressiert folgte er Draco durch den Raum, die Treppen zu den Vertrauensschülerräumen hinab bis sie vor einer schlichten Holztür zum Stehen kamen. Überrascht bemerkte Harry, wie sein Begleiter eine Menge komplizierter Zaubersprüche murmelte – mindestens sechs – dann den Schüssel in der Tür umdrehte und diese sich mit einem leisen Klick öffnete.

„Lumos," murmelte der Blonde und der gesamte Raum erhellte sich plötzlich. Harry nahm überrascht einen Schritt zurück, starrte dann fassungslos in das Zimmer. „Wow..."

„Komm schon rein."

Mit geöffnetem Mund sah Harry sich in dem riesigen Raum um, wunderte sich auch nicht mehr über die Aufgabe, die „Bibliothek ordnen" hieß. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, hielt dann an den bis zur Decke hohen, mit Büchern angefüllten Regalen, die ungefähr ein drittel der Gesamtfläche der Wände einnahmen.

Draco schloss hinter ihm die Tür. „Die anderen fühlen sich hier fast wie zu Hause," begann der Blonde zu erklären, ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. „Sie nehmen sich Bücher heraus und stellen sie nicht ordentlich zurück. Es ist langsam mal wieder Zeit, diese deshalb zu ordnen." Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf den anderen, warf seinen Mantel auf den großen grünen Sessel in der Ecke, ging an das überraschend einfach konstruierte Bett vorbei und auf die alten, braunen Schränke zu. Er spürte den Blick des Slytherin auf sich, versucht ihn aber zu ignorieren, las stattdessen einige Titel der Bücher.

„Sie scheinen geordnet," murmelte er.

„Wenn man nach dem Titel geht. Autoren sagen mir allerdings mehr als die Titel." Der Blonde trat hinter ihn, griff dann über seine Schulter nach einem Buch. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Harry den warmen Atem des anderen in seinem Nacken spüren und er verspürte den Drang, sich einfach nach hinten fallen zu lassen. Doch so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, ging es auch wieder mit Draco, der sich das Buch nahm und damit zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

„Ich muss zu Severus. Strafarbeit," fügte Draco schnell an, als er den fragenden Blick des anderen registrierte.

Gerade als Harry implizieren wollte, dass der anderen ihm vertraue, zerstörte der Slytherin Harrys Illusion mit seinen folgenden Worten. „Glaub nicht, dass du hier machen kannst, was du willst. Das ist mein Zimmer. Ich weiß immer, was hier drinnen vor sich geht." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, ließ Harry verloren vor den riesigen Regalen stehen.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder, streckte alle viere von sich und starrte an die Decke.

„Das ist eine Sache von Sekunden," hatte sich Pansy empört, als sie die Liste erneut nach dem Abendbrot ergriffen hatte. „Das heißt, wenn man den Zauberspruch dafür kennt."

„Was ich nicht tu."

„Das lässt sich ändern."

Und binnen weniger Minuten hatte er einen neuen, praktischen Zauberspruch gelernt. Draco war mit Sicherheit davon ausgegangen, dass Harry ihn nicht kannte – womit er auch recht gehabt hätte, wäre Pansy nicht gewesen.

„Denk an die orangefarbene Kugel. Schatulle auf dem Nachttisch," hatte ihm das Mädchen ebenfalls mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zugeflüstert. „Ich weiß nicht, was da drauf ist, aber wenn Draco es verstecken will, muss es wichtig sein. Oder peinlich. Oder beides."

„Etwas wichtig Peinliches?," hatte Blaise skeptisch gemeint, formulierte die Stichworte um. „Etwas peinlich Wichtiges? Pansy, du redest mal wieder Unsinn."

„Ignorier Blaise! Hol einfach die orangefarbene Murmel."

Harry konnte aus ihrem bisherigen Verhalten nur eines schlussfolgern: „Du bist wütend auf Draco, weil er euch vor der gesamten Schülerschaft blamiert hat, nachdem er euch die vorhergehende Woche ignoriert hatte."

„Rache ist süß," war alles was Pansy sich abwenden geantwortet hatte.

Harry holte seufzend seinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte die Zauberformel mit dem kleinen Anhängsel „scriptor", was soviel wie „Autor" bedeutete und die Bücher nun nach diesen sortierte. Interessiert musterte Harry, wie die Bücher hin und her flogen, die von ihnen vorherbesetzte Stelle durch andere Wälzer ersetzt wurden. Kurze Zeit später endete das Ordnen und Gewühle und Ruhe kehrte ein. Harry, der sich während des Sortierens auf die Ellenbogen abgestützt hatte um dem Treiben besser zu folgen, ließ sich wieder zurück auf den Boden fallen. Es war tatsächlich nur eine Sache von Sekunden gewesen, hätte er aber ohne Zauberkraft gearbeitet, wären es vermutlich Stunden gewesen.

Draco würde erst in frühestens zwei Stunden wiederkommen, da Snapes Strafarbeiten hauptsächlich aus Kesselputzen, Vorratskammer aufräumen oder sortieren und anschließenden Predigten bestanden. Eine seiner Hände wanderte in seine Hosentasche, kramte die blaue Kugel hervor. Suchend sah er sich im Raum um, fand dann die perfekte Stelle für eine Leinwand. Genauso wie der blonde Slytherin es getan hatte, wartete Harry darauf, dass die Kugel anfing zu leuchten, dann warf er sie gegen die Wand. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den grünen Sessel und es dauerte nicht lange bis sich ein scharfes Bild auf dem ebenen Untergrund manifestierte.

„_Es ist seltsam alles zu vergessen,"_ hörte er sich selbst sagen, starrte gebannt auf Draco und sich selbst, relativ dicht nebeneinander sitzend. Er hörte sich selbst ein Geständnis ablegen, vor Draco von allen Personen auf der Welt. Oder vielleicht gerade vor Draco, dachte der Gryffindor. Der Slytherin mag ein hinterhältiges Aas sein, aber er war keiner, der sich über die Gedanken anderer lustig machte – egal wie absurd sie waren.

Auf diesem Geständnis folgte eine kurze Störung, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas geschnitten wurde, wie Harry schon von den anderen Aufnahmen der schwarzen Kugel lernen konnte. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass er trotzdem noch zusammen mit Draco auf der Wiese saß. Besagter Junge beugte sich zu ihm vor, stieß ihn dann nicht ganz so sachte gegen die Schulter, sodass Leinwand-Harry das Gleichgewicht verlor und zur Seite plumpste.

Harry musste selbst über den irritierten Ausdruck seines Doubles lachen, stellte dann verwundert fest, dass Draco es ebenfalls tat, aber kurz darauf unterbrach. Irgendwie fand er es schade, dass der Slytherin seine Gefühle hinter der Maske versteckte, allerdings hatte Harry sie dafür für sich selbst – wann immer sie in ihrem Raum waren. Dracos Gefühle – seine Freude, seine Wut, seine Trauer, seine Zufriedenheit, alles was die restlichen Schüler – außer vielleicht seine Freunde – nie zu Gesicht bekamen, das gehörte ihm.

Die nächste Szene, die ihm wahrscheinlich ebenfalls auf ewig in Erinnerung bleiben würde, war die Einführung des plüschigen Balls als ein Tier. Neugierig rückte er mit dem Oberkörper vor, gebannt und amüsiert von dem kuscheligen Etwas, das Draco aufgrund seines Lachens eindeutige Antisympathie entgegenbrachte.

Die restlichen sieben Szenen waren lediglich Gespräche zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden, unwichtige Gespräche, wie sie sie wahrscheinlich schon tausendmal geführt hatten, aber trotzdem in Harry ein warmes Gefühl hervorriefen. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass die Erinnerungen in der schwarzen Kugel nur die negativen von dem Tag waren, aber in Anbetracht des kurzen Zeitraums hätte er nicht gedacht, dass es trotzdem noch so viele – wenn auch im Verhältnis wenige – positive Dinge passiert waren.

Dennoch würde die Stunde in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe von nun an besonders in seinem Gedächtnis verankert sein.

‚_Du wirst sehen, Draco... Draco mag dich wirklich sehr,'_ fielen ihm plötzlich Pansys Worte ein. Zwar hatte Harry, als er diese Worte gehört hatte, an etwas anderes gedacht, aber andererseits, was hatte er erwartet?

‚_Er hat übrigens noch so eine; eine orangefarbene. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was drauf ist.'_

Der Dunkelhaarige richtete sich auf, sah sich forschend um, setzte sich dann aber wieder auf den Sessel. Draco hatte gesagt, dass er immer wüsste, was in diesem Raum vorginge, außerdem schnüffelte man nicht in Zimmern anderer Personen. Das war moralisch verwerflich.

Genauso unmoralisch, wie seine Erinnerungen aufnehmen und vor der gesamten Halle abzuspielen.

Außerdem haben selbst die anderen Abschnitte nicht erklärt, wie genau er zu seiner Bisswunde gekommen war.

Wenn er richtig lag, müsste die orange Kugel die Antwort auf diese Frage geben.

Trotzdem bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter.

Es mussten erste einige Minuten vergehen bis er endlich den Mut zusammengesammelt hatte und sich aufrichtete, den Nachttisch anstrebte.

Pansy hatte Recht gehabt, in der geöffneten Schatulle lag tatsächlich eine orangefarbene Kugel.

* * *

Harry sah von einem Buch auf als Draco in sein Zimmer trat, seinen Mantel achtlos auf das Bett warf und mit einer Hand seine Krawatte lockerte. Amüsiert beobachtete der Dunkelhaarige, wie der Slytherin sich seufzend das Hemd aufknöpfte, dann ebenfalls achtlos über seinen Mantel warf.

„Hmhm, hätt' nie gedacht, dass ich mal einen zweiten Striptease von dir zu sehen bekomme," murmelte Harry grinsend, als der andere gerade dabei war seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Potter," rief Draco überrascht aus, doch kaum eine Minute später hatte er schon wieder seine stoische Maske aufgesetzt. „Was machst du noch hier?"

„Ah? Ich dachte, ich wäre dein Sklave."

Draco schweig für wenige Sekunden, schien auf etwas zu warten, schien irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht zu suchen. Dann stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften, seufzte genervt.

„Deshalb frag ich ja."

Harry sah den anderen verwundert an.

„Die Liste! Die Liste, Idiot!"

„Was ist mit der Liste?" Der Gryffindor kramte mit einer Hand in seiner Hosentasche, holte die vom anderen erwähnte Liste hervor und warf einen fragenden Blick darauf. „Seit wann steht da noch mehr?", fragte er überrascht, bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Draco zu seinem Nachtschrank ging, seine Hand auf den Deckel einer bestimmten Schatulle legte.

„Seit du mit den Büchersortieren fertig bist."

„Eh?"

Der Slytherin seufzte, klappte mit einer Hand den Schatullendeckel zu bevor er sich dem anderen zu wandte. „Manchmal bin ich von deiner ungeheuerlichen Ignoranz überrascht."

„Hey!"

„Seit der zweiten Aufageb, hat sich die Anzahl der Aufgaben stetig erweitert."

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Die anderen haben mir doch immer die Liste aus der Hand gerissen!"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust. „Aha?"

„Und... uhm...," murmelte Harry, wandte sein Gesicht ab, während seine Augen immer wieder zu dem anderen Jungen wanderten.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sich der Blonde durchs Haar, wandte sich seufzend seinem Kleiderschrank zu und holte ein sauberes T-Shirt heraus, zog es sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung über. Für einige Sekunden glaubte Harry einen kleinen, verblassenden blauen Fleck gesehen zu haben, doch er schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf.

„Ich werde dann wohl... mal losgehen... und den Rest der Liste abarbeiten," murmelte Harry während er langsam aufstand und zur Tür schlenderte. Gerade als er seine Hand auf die Türklinke legte, wurde er am Handgelenk festgehalten. Überrascht wandte er sich dem Jungen zu, sah in kalte, graue Steine.

„Warum hast du nicht getan, was Pansy gesagt hat?"

„'Was Pansy gesagt hat'?", wiederholte er überrascht.

„Ich weiß genau, dass sie dir von der orangefarbenen Perle erzählt hat."

Harry warf einen Blick auf die nun geschlossene Schatulle, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Sie gehört dir."

„Du weißt, was die Perle ist."

„Ich kann es nur vermuten."

Der Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde stärker und er war kurz davor sich loszureißen.

„Wieso hast du es dir nicht angesehen?"

Harry grinste verlegen, legte eine Hand auf die des anderen. „Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich es vor," gab er zu, versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Draco seine Berührung anscheinend nicht störte. „Aber nachdem ich sie dann in der Hand hielt... Ich konnte es irgendwie nicht." Der Gryffindor senkte seinen Blick, sah nach einigen Sekunden wieder auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Gründe hast."

Draco schwieg, ließ dann das Handgelenk des anderen los. „Du bist ein Idiot. So ein Idiot!"

„Hey!"

Der Slytherin ignorierte seinen Ausruf, drehte sich um und ging auf seinen Nachtschrank zu, öffnete die Schatulle und nahm die orangefarbene Perle in die Hand, drehte sich dann wieder dem anderen zu. „Willst du sie haben?"

„Das... ist gemein," raunte Harry, unfähig eine Antwort zu finden. Er wusste nicht was auf der Kugel zu sehen war, aber er konnte erahnen, dass sie etwas mit seiner Bisswunde zu tun hatte.

Er hatte Angst.

„Ich zerstöre sie, wenn du mir keine Antwort gibst," drohte der Blonde.

„Mach damit, was du willst!"

„Potter!"

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich sehen möchte was da drauf gespeichert ist! Natürlich bin ich neugierig, aber weißt du ... weißt du..."

„Weiß ich was?", fragte Draco bissig, suchte mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab auf seinem Bett.

„Ich weiß nicht, was drauf ist."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso du sie aufbewahrst."

„Das—"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht ist."

„Das—"

„Ich will es wissen. Aber ich will es auch wieder nicht wissen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen kann, wenn ich es vergessen will. Egal was ich da sehe, ich werde es in meinem Kopf behalten."

Draco antwortete nicht, reagierte auch nicht auf Harrys hilfesuchenden Blick, auf seine bettelnden Augen, die nichts mehr als nur einen Hinweis wollten. Doch mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schnappte er sich den gefundenen Zauberstab, setzte dazu an, die Kugel auf den Boden zu werfen.

„Nicht," rief Harry aus, lief auf den anderen zu und nahm ihm die Perle aus der Hand, ignorierte das Leuchten und schloss sie in eine Faust ein.

„Also willst du sie?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sah nur auf seine Hand. Nach einigen Minuten sah er wieder auf, warf den anderen einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Ich behalte sie," meinte er letztendlich, steckte die Kugel in seine Hosentaschen und wandte sich von dem Slytherin ab, verließ den Raum ohne sich noch einmal zu den anderen umzudrehen.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Holztür, schloss seine Augen. Geduldig wartete er, bis sich der Tumult in seinem Inneren gelegt hatte, bis er das schwere Gewicht der winzigen Kugel in seiner Tasche verdrängen konnte.

Nach wenigen Minuten setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, ging die Treppe zum Gesellschaftsraum hoch, hörte schon kurz bevor er am oberen Ende angekommen war, leise Stimmen. Kurz darauf konnte er Pansys Stimme herausfiltern und er musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen mit wem sie sprach.

„—damit er uns verzeiht," endete das Mädchen, als er die letzte Stufe betreten hatte und nun auch die Worte verstand. Die Slytherin saß im Schneidersitz auf einem der wenigen Sessel vor dem Kamin, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in ihrem Schoß. Neben ihr, auf der Couch, hatten es sich Crabbe und Goyle gemütlich gemacht, der eine ein Wörterbuch in der Hand, der andere eine Rätselzeitschrift. Blaise saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem Boden, Arme nach hinten gestreckt um den Oberkörper zu stützen. Millicent saß etwas Abseits von ihnen mit Nott auf einer Couch und der Junge schien ihr irgendetwas zu erklären.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er uns überhaupt verzeiht.

„Du kannst kaum stehen," meinte Crabbe, sah die Blondine skeptisch von der Seite an.

„So etwas kostet Kraft. Hätt' ich das gewusst, hätt' ich es nie gemacht."

„Draco hat uns nie erlaubt, diese Technik anzuwenden. Anscheinend hatte das doch einen Grund," murmelte Blaise, legte seine Hände auf seine Füße, zog sie dann an seinen Körper. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass unser Hausdrache mal an uns denkt?"

„Er hat nicht an euch gedacht," rief Millicent, lehne sich auf der Couch zurück.

„Millicent hat recht," meinte Vince, schlug seinen Duden zu. „Desto öfter man das macht, desto leichter fällt es einem. Und im Endeffekt hat man Damiana Shae an sich gebunden."

Harry, der sich ein paar Minuten vorher dazu entschlossen hatte, einfach an den Slytherin vorbei zugehen, hielt inne, warf einen fragenden Blick auf die Gruppe.

„Man kann eine Fee an sich binden?," fragte Blaise überrascht, beugte seinen Oberkörper vor und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Schenkeln ab.

„Sicher. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was man davon hat. Damiana Shae ist bestimmt schon an hundert verschiedener Zauberer und Hexen gebunden." Vince sah nachdenklich an die Decke, legte dann den Kopf schief.

„Dass Malfoy euch das nie erzählt hat," mischte sich plötzlich Nott ein. Die anderen sahen des Slytherin überrascht an, hoben dann eine Augenbraue.

Entweder, dachte Harry perplex, war das eine Slytherinangewohnheit oder sie hatten das alle von Draco übernommen. Mal davon abgesehen, er selbst machte es in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft – die Augenbraue anheben.

„Tja, kann man wohl nichts machen." Nott rieb sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf, gähnte dann gelangweilt. „Der Grund, warum einige Zauberer und Hexen sich an Damiana binden hat etwas mit Shae zu tun. Shae, die Fähigkeit, die Kräfte aller in sich zu versammeln und nach eigenem Belieben zu benutzen. Damiana heißt ‚Shae' weil sie genau das kann."

Die anderen Slytherin schienen noch immer nicht verstanden zu haben und Harry konnte fasst das Getriebe quietschen hören. Doch er war nicht besser, er hatte schon irgendwo bei Damiana den Faden verloren.

„Kennt ihr den Muggleterminus ‚Netzwerk'?"

„'Netzwerk'?", wiederholten die anderen wie aus einem Munde.

Über Harrys Lippen lief ein amüsiertes Lachen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er genauso wenig über die Zauberwelt wusste – und er lebte in ihr. Beschämt senkte er seinen Blick, lauschte dann der Erklärung des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Hm... okay... Alle, die Person, die mit Damiana verbunden ist, ist mit jedem anderen, der einen Kontakt mit Damiana hat verbunden. Wenn nun ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe stirb, werden dessen oder deren Kräfte freigelassen und von Damiana eingefangen."

„Ich glaub, ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst," unterbrach ihn Pansy, stützte ihre Stirn in eine Hand. „Das sieht dem Bastard ähnlich. Diese Brauch ist so veraltet, dass die meisten Hexer schon gestorben sind. Deshalb wird Damiana immer stärker und mir ihr—"

„Draco," kam der Name von allen Anwesenden wie aus einem Munde.

Die Slytherin sahen sich genervt an, schienen einige Minuten lang leicht angesäuert ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen.

„Ist klar, wenn viele eine Verbindung haben, dann wird die Kraft auf viele aufgeteilt," sprach Vincent letztendlich den Gedanken aller Anwesenden aus.

„Verführt mich glatt, das auszuprobieren," meinte Blaise zickig.

„Heh, ihr glaubt, das war schon das schlimmste?"

„Gibst da noch mehr zu wissen, Nott?"

Der Angesprochene drückte sein Buch gegen die Brust, grinste hinterhältig. „Nichts zu wissen, nur eine Schlussfolgerung, Parkinson."

„Und das wäre?"

„Er hat gewusst, dass du Potter diese Technik zeigen wirst."

Der Mund des Mädchens klappte perplex auf, doch einige Sekunden später hatte sie sich schon wieder gefasst, drückte jedoch ihren Rücken durch, legte einen alles andere als zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Harry sah die Slytherin fragend an. Bald war es soweit und er würde kein einziges Wort mehr verstehen. Warum mussten Slytherin auch grundsätzlich in Rätseln sprechen?

Plötzlich fing Blaise an zu lachen, ließ sich nach hinten auf den harten Boden fallen, ignorierte die total perplexen Blicke seiner Freunde. Er lachte so stark, dass er sich nach einigen Minuten den bauch halten musste und sich auf die Seite drehte, dabei die Beine an seinen Bauch zog.

„Jetzt ist er vollkommen übergeschnappt," murmelte Greg, sah seinen Freund mitleidig an.

„Nah, er scheint der einzige zu sein, der den Witz entdeckt hat," murmelte Nott, legte sein Buch neben sich und stand auf, streckte sich gähnend. „Ich geh dann mal ins Bett." Mit diesen Worten ging er zu den Treppen die zu den Schlafzimmern der Jungs führten. Nur um eine haaresbreite verfehlte er dabei Harry. Dennoch hielt der Slytherin für wenige Sekunden inne, legte dann ein wissendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, senkte seinen Blick und ging schweigend die Treppen hinab.

„Da war ein Witz drin versteckt," fragte Millicent, schien aber eher desinteressiert.

„Hey, Blaise."

Der Angesprochene reagiert nicht.

Seufzend holte Pansy mit ihrem Buch, warf es auf der am Boden lachende Personstand von ihrem Platz auf, ging auf Blaise zu und stupste ihn mit ihrer Fußspitze an. „Hey, Bitzy?" Der Junge sah, noch immer lachend auf, versuchte dann für wenige Minuten die Ruhe zu bewahren. Doch der Ansatz scheiterte kläglich. Stattdessen richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige glucksend auf. „Das... müsst ihr selbst herausfinden," würgte er heraus, begann dann wieder zu lachen und folgte Nott zu den Gemächern der Jungs.

Harry sah ihm nur verdattert nach, versuchte dann seinen eigenen Denkapparat einzuschalten.

„Dieser Potter!"

„Eh—" Bevor noch mehr Laute seinen Mund verließen, hielt er sich erschrocken diesen zu, hielt für einige Sekunden den Atem an um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht noch mehr verräterischen Laute von sich gab.

Doch die Slytherin schienen ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Pansy wandte sich nur seufzend um, trat vor den Kamin und kniete sich davor.

Ihre Freunde vertieften sich nur wieder in ihre Lektüren, schienen alle in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt.

Harry ließ erleichtert seinen Mund los, wandte sich dann ab und schlich au Zehenspitzen den restlichen Weg zur Tür. Wobei er auf ein neues Problem stieß.

Die Tür machte Lärm.

Höllischen Lärm.

* * *

Harry rieb sich mit einer Hand die Schulter, legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ihm tat alles weh und er hatte womöglich schon jede Sitzposition durchgenommen ohne eine zu finden, die nach zwanzig Minuten nicht anfing zu schmerzen.

Er wollte ihn sein Bett!

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf stand er auf, wechselte erneut die Sitzposition. Schneidersitz war zwar für seine Beine die Bequemste, aber sein Rücken beschwerte sich nach einiger Zeit, von seinem Nacken ganz zu schweigen. Nachdem er seine Extremitäten neu arrangiert hatte, warf er einen Blick auf den Stapel Bücher neben sich.

Noch fünf, dachte er erschöpft und erleichtert.

Blind griff er nach dem nächsten Buch, warf einen desinteressierten Blick auf das Cover. Doch kaum schlug er die erste Seite auf, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.

Seine Augen überflogen überrascht die Zeilen und ohne die Seiten zu scnannen blätterte er immer weiter, das gesamte Buch durch, bis er Plötzlich an einem Kapitel ankam, dessen Titel nur aus einem Namen bestand.

‚Meleta'

„Meleta," wiederholte der Gryffindor leise.

Vor seinem inneren Augen tauchte die zierliche Gestalt der brünetten Fee auf, ihre süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen, gekleidet in ihrem strahlend gelben Kleid.

In dem unauffälligen, braunen Buch waren alle Feen aufgelistet, die sich im Hogwarts Wald aufhielten. Es waren mehr als dreizehn, viel mehr, doch es war nur wenig von ihnen bekannt.

„Meletas Botschaft," murmelte Harry. „ ‚Erwerbe die Erkenntnisse über Gegensätze, die sich anziehen, und bringe sie ins Gleichgewicht.'"

'_Sie steht total auf Draco. Wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem sie dich mag.'_

„Heh, Gegensätze, die sich anziehen," wiederholte de Dunkelhaarige verbittert, griff mit einer Hand nach seiner Hosentasche und fühlte nach der Kugel. Diese fing trotz der indirekten Berührung an zu leuchten, erhellte den gesamten Gang. Sofort ließ er von ihr ab und wenige Sekunden später verschwand das Leuchten.

„Mistkerl..."

Harry blätterte das Buch weiter durch, fing nun an die Seiten mit seinem Zauberstab zu kopieren.

Es stand alles drin, was er von Pansy erfahren hatte: Manipulation der Jahreszeiten, die Elemente, die Botschaften, Regeln, die man einhalten musste, wenn man mit den Feen zusammen war. Alles.

Was er jedoch nicht herausfinden konnte, war der Grund, warum dieses Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung stand und weshalb Draco es haben wollte, obwohl er alles darüber wusste.

Müde schloss er das Buch, rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Noch vier Bücher, dachte er, griff blind mit einer Hand nach dem Stapel, berührte stattdessen aber etwas Glattes... Weiches...

„Eh?", rief er überrascht aus, riss seine hand zurück und rückte zur Seite, starrte dann auf das, was er berührt hatte.

Schuhe.

Sein Blick wanderte immer weiter höher, über eine schwarze Robe... grinsende Lippen, ein Gesicht, dass durch eine Kapuze verdeckt wurde.

„Wa-wa-wah—", stotterte der Gryffindor, griff dann plötzlich nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Gegenüber. „Wer bist du?"

„Oi, nun mal ganz langsam," lachte die Person, entfernte die Kapuze. „Draco ist ein Bastard, dass er dich das machen lässt," meinte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend, stemmte seine Fäuste in die Seiten.

„Za—"

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?"

„Blaise...", meinte Harry trocken, kroch noch weiter nach hinten. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber Blaise Zabini war ihm unheimlich und das hatte bestimmt nichts damit zu tun, dass sich seine Augenfarbe ständig änderte.

Okay, ein bisschen.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe etwas gesucht und du hast es für mich gefunden." Mit diesen Worten ging Blaise in die Hocke, griff nach dem unauffällig braunen Buch, das Harry zur Seite gelegt hatte, wandte sich dann dem Stapel zu und nahm sich ein rotes Buch daraus.

„Hast du die beiden Bücher schon kopiert?"

Der Gryffindor nickte verwundert.

„Ausgezeichnet! Dann kann ich sie mir irgendwann aus Dracos Bibliothek klauen."

„Wenn du meinst..."

Blaise grinste fröhlich, wandte seinen Blick auf einen anderen Stapel Bücher. „Musst du die noch machen?"

„Ja... wird vermutlich noch Stunden dauern."

Blaise grinste.

Harry wich einige Zentimeter zurück.

„Ich zeige dir etwas," raunte Blaise setzte sich neben Harry und legte beide Bücher vor sich auf den Boden.

„Irgendetwas gefährlich?"

Blaise grinste nur als Antwort, schlug dann das erste Buch in der Mitte auf, blätterte bis zur Seitenzahl 66, dann öffnete er das zweite Buch auf Seite 44. Harry warf einen zweifelnde Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen, wusste noch immer nicht, was der andere vorhatte.

„Als wir die Lichtung gefunden haben, wo sich die Feen aufhalten, hat Draco uns mal gesagt, dass das Geheimnis von Malfoy eine Fee mit 110 Gesichter ist," begann der Slytherin, schob das rote Buch immer wieder hin und her.

„Eine Fee mit 110 Gesichter?"

„Ich habe nie verstanden, was er uns damit sagen wollte, bis Nott uns von Shae erzählt hat."

„Diese Netzwerk-Fähigkeit."

Blaise grinste und Harry schrak zusammen, setzte zu seiner Verteidigung an, doch der Slytherin ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen schob er die beiden Bücher noch immer Hin und Her, schien irgendetwas zu suchen.

Harry beobachtete ihn dabei, bemerkte den konzentrierten Ausdruck auf einem sonst unbekümmerten Gesicht.

„Von allen Freunden, die Draco hat, bist du der einzige, den ich nicht durchschauen kann," bemerkte er plötzlich, brachte den Slytherin dazu überrascht inne zuhalten. Doch dann legte sich ein lässiges Grinsen auf die Lippen. „Was?"

„Als Nott sagte, dass Shae eine Fähigkeit und kein Name sei, fiel mir das Buch ein," meinte Blaise, ging nicht weiter auf die Worte des anderen ein, blätterte stattdessen in dem braunen Buch weiter vor, während er im anderen zurückblätterte. „Ich habe es in Dracos Bibliothek gesehen. Theoretisch dürfte das gar nicht hier zu finden sein."

„Das Feenbuch?"

„Nein, das rote hier. ‚Lebende Portraits'," meinte Blaise, blätterte weiter, bis er plötzlich innehielt. „Mistkerl. Er hätte ruhig sagen können, das Feen die Hälfte von 110 Gesichter haben."

Harry verstand nur Bahnhof.

Er hatte sich sowieso gewundert, warum Draco so ein langweiliges Buch über lebende Portraits haben wollte... und warum so etwas überhaupt in der Verbotenen Abteilung stand.

Der Slytherin ignorierte ihn, schlug beide Bücher auf den Seiten 54 und 55 auf, schob sie aneinander.

„Blaise, ich kann dir nicht folgen."

„Erkennst du etwas?"

Der Gryffindor warf einen Blick auf das erste Buch, ließ ihn dann auf das zweite wandern.

„Wörter," antwortete er trocken.

„Und zwischen den Wörtern?"

„Lücken." Er musste nicht einmal auf die Bücher sehen um das zu wissen. Blaise sah ihn an, holte dann mit der hand aus und gab ihn einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hey!"

„Gib dir mal ein bisschen Mühe. Zauberei ist schließlich Kreativität!"

Harry rieb sich wütend den Hinterkopf, wandte sich dann aber ergeben den Büchern zu. Nach Blaise sind also die Lücken und nicht die Wörter wichtig, dachte er, konzentrierte sich auf die leeren Stellen. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er zog an Blaises Ärmel bis dieser ihm endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ja?"

„Eine Fee! Da ist eine Fee!"

Harry sah ihn aus großen, verwunderten Augen an. Blaise grinste lediglich.

„Und der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte!"

Blaise schob das rote Buch näher an das braune, überbrückte die letzten Millimeter bis sie sich trafen. Plötzlich tauchte ein sanftes, blaues Licht auf, wurde immer stärker und stärker, bis die Bücher nicht mehr zu erkennen waren.

„Was ist das," fragte Harry fasziniert, konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihnen abwenden.

„Malfoys Geheimnis," murmelte Blaise. „Diese beiden Bücher waren ursprünglich mal eines. Irgendwie regt mich dieser Bastard auf."

„Könntest du aufhören, Draco zu beleidigen?" Diese Worten überraschten nicht nur Blaise, sondern auch denjenigen, der sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Gekonnt ignorierten die beiden deshalb das Gesagte und wandten sich wieder den Büchern zu... oder eher, dem Buch. Das Licht verschwand langsam und zurück blieb nur ein zaghaftes Leuchten, bis auch das erlosch.

„Tada!" Mit diesem Wort schnappte sich Blaise das Buch, stand triumphierend auf. „Danach habe ich schon Ewigkeiten gesucht."

„Eh—"

„Wenn ich das durchgelesen habe, kannst du es haben."

„Blaise..."

„Ja?"

„... Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Denk einfach daran, dass Draco unsterblich in dich verliebt ist."

Ob der Wort lief Harry rot an, senkte seinen Blick. „Lügner."

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste, stemmte eine Hand in die Seite und mit der anderen hob er das Buch hoch. „Wäre er es nicht so, würde er dir das nicht geben."

„Er hat es mir nicht gegeben. Ich wäre zu dumm gewesen, um das überhaupt zu machen."

„Aber er wusste, dass ich es mir holen würde."

„Woher?" fragte Harry, langsam gereizt.

Blaise Grinsen weitete sich.

Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber das Grinsen des Dunkelhaarigen warf ihn jedes Mal aus der Bahn und gab ihm das Gefühl, ein kleines Kaninchen zu sein, das gerade von einer Würgeschlange in die Mangel genommen wurde.

Kurz, es machte ihm Angst.(1)

„Wie gesagt, ich habe es schon seit langem gesucht."

„Aber du—"

„Gute Nacht, Harry!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um, machte sich auf den Weg, die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Harry rannte ihm nach, hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Blaise!"

„Ja?"

„Was... was ist daran so witzig, dass Draco mir das mit den Feen zeigen wollte?"

Blaise sah ihn lange ernst an, wandte sich dann wieder ab. „Schlaf gut."

„Hey! Blaise!

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Bücher, die gehörten eh nicht in diese Abteilung sondern stammen aus Dracos privaten Bibliothek. Oder sollte ich eher sagen, die seines Vaters."

„Blaise!"

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht und langsam vermischte sich seine Silhouette mit der Dunkelheit. Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, warf einen Blick auf die Bücher neben sich, berührte dann seine Hosentasche.

„Verdammte Slytherin," murmelte er frustriert.

* * *

„Harry!"

Der Dunkelhaarige sah überrascht auf, erblickte dann Hermine auf einen der großen, plüschigen Sessel im Gryffindorgesellschaftsraum.

„Hermine, es ist vier Uhr, warum bist du noch auf?"

„Dummkopf," meinte sie nur, stand auf und kam auf ihren Freund zu. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

„Sklave für Dra—Malfoy gespielt."

„Du siehst müde aus."

„Das bin ich."

Er sah das brünette Mädchen lange an, ihr Haar war offen und sie trug ihr Nachthemd, eine Decke über ihre Schultern gelegt. Hermine würde die Slytherin verstehen und obwohl sie so wie er nicht in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen ist, kam es ihm vor, als wäre sie schon immer hier gewesen, als würde sie alles kennen, was die Kinder der Zauberer wissen.

„Hermine," begann er leise, senkte seinen Blick. „Was weißt über Feen?"

„Im Verbotenen Wald leben einige," kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Und es gibt Zauberer und Hexen, die die Fähigkeit besitzen, ihre Kräfte zu benutzen. Aber ich glaube, das ist mittlerweile verboten."

„Eh, verboten?", fragte Harry überrascht, sah seine Freundin aus großen Augen an.

„Das liegt daran, dass Voldemort sich mit Damiana Shae verbunden hat."

„Heh?"

„Glaube ich."

„Weißt du, was Shae ist?"

„... Ein Name?" Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue, bekam aber nur einen Seufzer als Antwort. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht allwissend bin," schnaubte sie verdrießt, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ah, so war das nicht gemeint," verteidigte sich Harry, grinste dabei unbeholfen.

„Geh ins Bett."

Der Junge sah überrascht auf, blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner besten Freundin. „Du hast gesagt, dass du müde bist, also geh ins Bett."

Harry lächelte, nickte dann. „Nacht," murmelte er als er die Treppen zu den Schlafgemächern der Jungen anstrebte.

„Nacht," antwortete Hermine leise, drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er stampfte die Stufen hoch, wünschte sich mit jedem Schritt den er tat, schon in seinem Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen. Stattdessen sah er nur sein Ziel vor Augen, eine alte Holztür. Seufzend quälte er sich die letzten Stufen hoch, drückte dann die Türklinke herunter und versuchte so leise wie möglich die Tür zu öffnen. Neville, Dean und Seamus schliefen bereits tief und fest.

Die Tür schließend, tapste er in der Dunkelheit auf seit bett zu, zog die Vorhänge zurück und ließ sich auf die... atmende Matte fallen? Einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückend sprang er zurück, wich dann einige Zentimeter zurück als er die Matte stöhnen hörte.

„Was zum—," murmelte er.

„das tat weh Harry," murmelte ein ihm sehr gut bekannter Junge, richtete sich dann auf.

„Seamus! Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

„Ich muss eingeschlafen sein," murmelte der Ire verschlafe.

„Wieso warst du in meinem Bett?"

„Was soll ich machen? Mein geliebter Prinz bleibt bis vier Uhr weg, da kann ich mir doch nur Sorgen machen."

„Seamus!"

„War ein Scherz," lachte der Ire, drosselte dann seine Lautstärke herunter, als er ein Grummeln von Dean hörte. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

Harry verstand zwar die Situation nicht, fügte sich aber dennoch seufzend in sein Schicksal. „Worüber?" Seamus richtete sich auf, ließ seine Beine über die Bettkante baumeln, beobachtete Harry dabei, wie er seine Robe auszog und achtlos auf den Boden warf.

„Die Slytherin," begann er leise, langsam. Harry hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, ließ das T-Shirt zurück auf seinen Körper fallen. „Sie sind auch nur... Menschen, oder?"

„Was ist das für eine dumme Frage?"

„Ich habe ein Mädchen getroffen, das mich unter Tränen geohrfeigt hat, als ich die Slytherin beleidigt habe."

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Harry wütend, stockte dann, wiederholte seine Worte leise. „Was hast du getan?"

„Das Übliche. Ich war wütend wegen Malfoy und als ich ein paar Slytherin getroffen habe, hatte ich mein Ablassventil gefunden."

„Seamus..."

„Man, ich habe nur das gemacht, was wir mit Malfoys Truppe machen, wenn wir die sehen. Beleidigen, vielleicht schupsen, nichts Außergewöhnliches. Wer konnte auch schon erahnen, dass sie plötzlich anfängt zu weinen? Ich habe noch nie einen Slytherin weinen gesehen!"

Harry antwortete nicht, zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, knöpfte dann seine Hose auf.

„Harry? Ich komm mir vor wie ein Arschloch."

„Zurecht, nehme ich an."

„Ich käme nie auf die Idee einen Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw so zu behandeln. Und dann stand plötzlich Parkinson vor mir. ... Sie hat mich geschlagen. Mit der Faust."

„Pansy hat dich geschlagen?", fragte Harry überrascht, gleichzeitig aber auch amüsiert. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Blonde so etwas machen würde. Millicent vielleicht, aber nicht Pansy.

„Wegen des Mädchens. Sie meinte, wenn ich das nächste Mal was los werden will, soll ich gefälligst zu ihr kommen und nicht auf Kleinere rumhacken. Ich weiß nicht einmal, woher sie das weiß."

„Wenn in Gryffindor jemand von anderen gemobbt wird, merken wir das doch auch."

Seamus antwortete nicht, ließ sich nur nach hinten fallen. „Man, diese Slytherin sind echt eine Nummer für sich. Erst in diesem Moment fiel mir auf, dass wir uns nie mit jemand anderes, als mit Malfoys Truppe angelegt haben und den Rest in Ruhe ließen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er wandte sich überrascht den anderen zu. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Dass wir immer nur mit Malfoys Truppe Zoff hatten. Das heißt, du mit Malfoy, jetzt wo ihr euch so gut versteht, ist das irgendwie langweilig geworden."

Der Ire begann leise zu lachen, richtete sich wieder auf, Harry stattdessen sah nachdenklich auf sein Bett. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie Draco und er mal waren. Hatte sich ihre Beziehung wirklich verändert oder war es nur sein Blickwinkel?

„Aber eines muss ich dir lassen, Harry, Slytherins Eisprinzen zu zähmen, das ist wirklich eine Errungenschaft."

„Er ist ein genauso großer Mistkerl wie eh und je," antwortete Harry seufzend, setzte sich auf das Bett, bemerkte dann, dass er eigentlich vorhatte seine Hose auszuziehen.

„Findest du? Ich denke er ist ... nicht unbedingt netter, aber höflicher geworden."

„Was meinst du?" Harry konnte nur daran denken, wie Draco ihn noch immer beleidigte und vor der Schule bloßstellte, ihn blind gegen Türen rennen ließ. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, wie der Slytherin ihm auch öfter geholfen hatte... auf seine unsensible Art und Weise.

„Seit einiger Zeit traut sich kein Slytherin mehr, das Wort ‚Schlammblut' zu sagen, weil Malfoy es nicht mehr benutzt. Er hat aufgehört Streit mit uns anzufangen und seine Freunde lassen uns auch in Ruhe. Es sei denn wir gehen auf andere Slytherin los." Mit diesen Worten rieb sich Seamus seine Wange, seufzte leise.

„Ist mir nie aufgefallen." Das war nicht gelogen, Harry hatte wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor verändert hatte. Nachdenklich zog er seine Hose aus, hörte dann plötzlich etwas auf den Boden aufschlagen und dann über die Steine rollen.

„Die Kugel!"

Seamus sprang überrascht auf, orientierte sich anhand der Geräusche wo die Kugel sein müsste. Auf den Knien tastete er nach dem runden Objekt, bemerkte wie Harry sich in seiner Nähe ebenfalls auf den Boden warf und verzweifelt nach der Kugel tastete. Plötzlich stieß seine Hand auf etwas und es begann zu leuchten. Der Ire griff danach, stand dann auf.

„Oi, eine von Malfoys Kugeln?", fragte er, streckte dann seine Hand nach Harry aus, der aufstand und auf ihn zu kam. „Was ist drauf?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

Seamus hielt inne, zog seine hand zurück. „Du weißt es nicht?"

„Malfoy wollt es mir nicht sagen und ich... ich will es glaube ich auch nicht wissen."

Der andere Junge seufzte genervt, holte dann mit seiner Hand aus und zertrümmerte die Perle an der nächsten Wand.

„Seamus!"

„Dass man dich immer zu deinem Glück zwingen muss," meinte Seamus kopfschüttelnd, ignorierte vollkommen, dass Harry ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte und kurz davor war, ihn umzubringen. Doch noch bevor der Held der Zauberwelt so etwas wie ‚Aveda Kedavra' sagen konnte, wurde er von seiner eigenen Stimme unterbrochen.

"_Was machst du da?"_

„_Mit Kugeln spielen."_

Der Griff um Seamus Kragen lockerte sich.

„Oh, du und Malfoy, allein, wie überraschend," rief Seamus sarkastisch aus, riss sich von seinem Freund los, grinste dann zuckersüß. „Was ist Kino?"

Harry antwortete nicht, näherte sich nur dem Bild an der Wand.

„Ich bin nicht nett, Potter. Ich sage immer, was ich denke. ... Im Gegensatz zu deinen Freunden."

„Hee, das ist typisch Draco," meinte Harry plötzlich grinsend, warf einen Blick auf Seamus. „So sieht unsere Beziehung aus."

„Für mich sieht es so aus, als wärt ihr recht gute Freunde." In seiner Stimme lag keine Eifersucht, kein Vorwurf. Es schien schlicht und einfach eine Feststellung zu sein. Harry sah seinen Freund lange an, nahm dann Abstand von der Projektion.

Plötzlich sahen sie beide, wie Leinwand-Harry seine Hand ausstreckte und Leinwand-Draco auf den Hinterkopf schlug. Sie sogen beide überrascht den Atem ein, seufzten dann erleichtert, als Leinwand-Draco nicht wie erwartet seinen Zauberstab herausholte, sondern nur indigniert den Namen des Übeltäters ausrief.

„Ich korrigiere mich, ihr scheint sehr, sehr gute Freunde zu sein."

„Er nennt mich Potter."

„Gewohnheit."

„Er ist gemein zu mir."

„Alte Gewohnheit."

"Seamus."

"Ja?"

"Ich hasse dich."

Der Ire grinste nur, verzog dann schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er die alles entscheidenden Frage hörte. „Jetzt wird es persönlich," meinte er, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Oi, Neville, Dean. Ich weiß, dass ihr wach seid."

Harry wünschte sich eine Stop-taste für diese blöde Projektion zu haben, stattdessen musste er mit ansehen, wie sich die Spannung zwischen ihm und Draco immer mehr aufbauschte, während Neville und Dean murrend aus ihren Betten stiegen und mit Seamus das Zimmer verließen. Sie hatten so gehofft, das bis zum Ende sehen zu können. Und dann werden sie rausgeworfen, wenn es spannend wird. Und das auch noch von Seamus, der vermutlich in diesem Moment über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen war und eine riesige Charakterentwicklung durchgemacht hatte.

Harry dagegen ignorierte vollkommen, dass seine Freunde den Raum verließen und er allein mit seiner Erinnerung war. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und er schien vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren. Wie würde er in dieser Situation reagieren?

Moment... wie HATTE er in dieser Situation reagiert?

Welche Antwort würde er geben?

Welche HATTE er gegeben?

„Es ist mir egal...," murmelte er plötzlich.

„_...es ist mir egal..."_

„Heh, wenigstens meine Meinung ist die gleiche."

Über Harrys Lippen lief ein sarkastisches Lächeln. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein ganzer Körper war verkrampft.

Zuviel für einen Tag.

Das war alles zu viel für einen Tag.

„In diesem Moment," flüstere er stockend, senkte seinen Blick, hörte sich selbst seine Liebe gestehen „hasse ich dich bis aufs Mark, Malfoy."

* * *

„Du bist spät," meinte Draco, hob fragend eine Augenbraue als er das Buch auf seinen Körper ablegte, sich mit den Ellenbogen vor der Couch auf der er lag abstützt und seinen Blick auf den Eingang warf.

„Ich habe ziemlich lange geschlafen. Bin erst spät ins Bett gekommen," meinte Harry, gähnte einmal demonstrativ.

Der Slytherin reagierte nicht darauf, lehnte sich nur wieder auf der Couch zurück, legte seinen Kopf auf einen Arm und hielt mit der anderen Hand das Buch hoch. „Wegen der nächsten Wette—" begann er, wurde aber von dem Dunkelhaarigen unterbrochen.

„Dazu wollte ich etwas sagen."

„Hm?"

Harry musterte den Blonden lange, wie er gemütlich auf der Couch lag, das Buch las, scheinbar keine Probleme hatte, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Harry die orangefarbene Kugel besaß, vermutlich die Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Doch Draco schien vollkommen desinteressiert.

„Was ist mit der Wette, Potter?"

Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sie...die letzte Wette..."

„_Glaubst du nicht, dass es langsam an der Zeit wäre, damit aufzuhören?"_

Draco sah irritiert von seinem Buch auf, drehten seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Gryffindor.

„_Geht nicht."_

„Potter?"

„_Weshalb nicht?"_

„Sie war die letzte Wette."

„_Es ist die einzige Ausrede, um in Dracos Nähe zu sein."_

Der Slytherin blinzelte nicht einmal.

Harry schnappte nach Luft, versuchte seine Gelenke zu entspannen, versuchte seinen Körper zu entspannen.

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht einmal.

„Ist das so?", fragte er stattdessen ruhig, begann wieder in seinem Buch zu lesen. „Wenn du das möchtest. Ich kann dich schließlich zu nichts zwingen."

„Draco..."

„Hm?"

_...die einzige Ausrede, um in Dracos Nähe zu sein..._

„Du hattest recht."

Der Blonde hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Womit?"

„Ich bin ein Idiot."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Harry um, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging den dunklen Gang entlang. Er ging langsam. So langsam er konnte.

Er öffnete die Tür, trat in die Halle, schloss sie hinter sich.

Es kam ihm vor, als würde er alles in Zeitlupe machen.

Das snapeähnliche Portrait neben ihm zischte etwas, doch Harry hörte nicht hin.

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Tür.

Es war vorbei.

**Das Ende**

Ich sitzt hier gerade, habe DWSMB beendet und gucke in aller Ruhe Eyeshield21, mache eine Pause in einem, sagen wir sehr wichtigem Spiel zu einem ziemlich kritischen Zeitpunkt um mir einen Tee aufzugießen, als mir plötzlich der Satzbrocken „...auf seine unsensible Art und Weise" einfällt.

Ist es nicht interessant, dass in meiner FF Harry der Sensible ist und Draco der vollkommen Taktlose? Vielleicht nicht unbedingt für euch, aber in meinem Kopf war Harry stets der, der zuletzt irgendwas mitbekommt und sich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen aufführt (siehe Ginny). Ich meine, Draco bemerkt alles, was um ihn passiert, wer mit wem wann wo was gemacht hat, aber wenn es um ihn geht kapiert der gar nichts. Oo

Das hab ich zwar Pansy schon einmal sagen lassen, aber das kam vollkommen aus dem Unterbewusstsein und war nicht geplant. Entweder macht mich das zu einem guten Autor oder zu einen sehr, sehr schlechten... Oo

(1) Wer schon einmal Full Metal Alchemist gesehen (oder gelesen hat) und Envys Grinsen kennt, weiß wovon ich rede. strahl Ich liebe Envy. Obwohl er im Manga um einiges cooler ist. Vor allem wenn er gegen Ed kämpft und die beiden in Gluttonys Magen landen. Ah, ich liebe Ed und Envy. schwärm Ich könnte den Manga noch mal lesen... das machen geht, wenn die FF beendet ist

Mir fällt gerade auf, dass man denken könnte ich würde das Pairing EnvyxEd mögen... Interessante Kombination um ehrlich zu sein. Oo Hab da nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht... aber so im Nachhinein.

Ah, ich stell unter Blaise Namen einfach mal ein Grinsen von Envy rein. schmachtend ihre Envy-Bilder durchgeht


	23. Epilog: Wie alles Endet

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokuren(at)gmx.de

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling etc.

**Anmerkung: **Joah… Schlagt mich nicht.

Irgendwie witzig, als ich den zweiten Abschnitt aus der Sicht des Grauens geschrieben habe, hörte ich das Lied „If you could read my mind" von Gordon Lighfoot. Am nächsten Tag habe ich es gelesen und mir gedacht: „Was das für ein Schmarren?". Zwei Stunden später las ich es noch mal, im Hintergrund lief das Lied „If you could read my mind" und ich hätte fast angefangen zu heulen. XD Deswegen, wenn möglich, hört das Lied, wenn ihr den Anfang lest v Vor allem... weil das Lied irgendwie passt XD Und später von FleetwoodMac „Go your own way", wenn ihr wollt... Und beim letzten Teil habe ich „Just one look" von Doris Troy in der Endlosschleife gehört! Über vier Stunden lang! XD

Grüße an alle, die Egoist jemals kommentiert oder gelesen haben. Ich wäre NIE soweit gekommen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Egoist ein ONE-SHOT werden sollte... wie ich immer wieder gern betone.

**Grüße an die Leute von **FFnet: Schniefelusgirl92, Vanilla, Bela, Kyla, Herlekin, ChibiSaphir, Lealau, zissy, Mitch83, Sammy-chan, Rivana, Amunet, Ginny8, Ainaredien, Anja, Momixis, Freanzi, Yvi - die, die auf Kapitel 22 einen Kommentar hinterlassen hatten (und auch eine e-mail-adresse XD) kennen das Kapitel bereits.

* * *

******Wie Alles Endet**

* * *

_Even if he breaks me I still want him to hold me._

* * *

_Ich werde dich besitzen, und wenn ich deinen Willen brechen und deinen Stolz zerstören muss. Mich interessiert nicht, wie viel Gewalt ich anwenden muss. Du wirst definitiv mir gehören._

* * *

Es war nicht so, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.  
Alles war wie gehabt, nur dass der Kontakt zwischen ihnen verschwunden war.  
Es gab keine Streitereien in den Hallen; wenn sie überhaupt ein Wort miteinander sprachen, dann weil sie durch irgendwelche äußeren Umstände dazu gezwungen wurden.  
Es gab keinen Grund für ein Gespräch oder ein Treffen; sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen, die einzige Verbindung zwischen ihnen war verschwunden.  
Endgültig.  
Seit zehn Tagen.  
Sie musste es wissen, denn sie hatte die Tage gezählt.  
Denn seitdem war es ruhig in Hogwarts.  
Unangenehm ruhig.  
Mit ihren scharfen Augen beobachtete sie wie Draco Malfoy die Halle betrat. Er wirkte normal, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
Seine blonden Haare waren wie immer glatt zurückgekämmt. Seine Robe saß wie immer korrekt. Sein Lächeln war wie immer, kühl und unnahbar.  
Ihr Blick wanderte auf Harry Potter, der eine halbe Stunde vorher die Halle betreten hatte. Er wirkt normal, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
Seine dunklen Haare waren wie immer strubbelig. Seine Robe saß wie immer, wie in Eile übergeworfen. Sein Lächeln war wie immer, warm und einladend.  
Es gab nichts, was die beiden verband, nicht einmal ihre Farben.  
Grün und Rot.  
Silber und Gold.  
Kalt und Warm.  
Kontraste auf welchen Aspekt der beiden sie sich auch immer beschränkte.  
Komplementärerscheinung.  
Komplementärcharaktere.  
Komplementärfarben.  
Komplementärhäuser.  
Slytherin und Gryffindor.  
Die Gewitzten und die Mutigen.  
Die, die Denken und die, die Handeln.  
Die, die Weglaufen und die, die Hinlaufen.  
Die giftige Schlange und der grölende Löwe.  
Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter.  
Wenn sie aufeinandertreffen, zu was verbanden sie sich?  
Kalte und warme Luft, die sich zu einem zerstörerischen Tornado vereint, der alles niederriss, das sich ihm in den Weg stellte?  
Oder Yin und Yang, die sich zu Einem vereinten und das Gleichgewicht der Welt hielten? 

_Vermutlich..._

Ihre Augen richteten sich auf die großen Türen der Aula.  
Harry Potter verließ den Saal mit seinen Freunden, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet. Draco Malfoy sah nicht einmal auf.

_Vermutlich..._

Sie seufzte irritiert, strich sich mit einer Hand durch ihr längliches, brünettes Haar.  
Die großen Holztüren fielen hinter dem Trio zu.  
Draco Malfoy hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf die Tür. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry Potter, kurz bevor er die Türen geöffnet, kurz gezögert, seinen Kopf leicht zum Slytherintisch gewandt hatte.

_Hoffentlich..._

_...waren sie einfach nur glücklich, egal ob als zerstörerischer Tornado oder als ein ausbalancierendes Ganzes._

_Hauptsache..._

Sie stand langsam von ihrem Platz auf, ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Slytherin unter Slytherin. Gryffindor unter Gryffindor. Hufflepuff unter Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw unter Ravenclaw.  
Schüler sortiert in ein Haus, sortiert nach einer Fähigkeit.

_Hauptsache..._

Die Gerissenen zu den Gerissenen. Die Mutigen zu den Mutigen. Die Hilfsbereiten zu den Hilfsbereiten. Die Intelligenten zu den Intelligenten.Häuser.  
Eine geniale Idee, gleiche Interessen unter ein Dach zu bringen?  
Eine einfache Art, einen Überblick über die Studenten zu behalten  
Oder ein veraltetes System?  
Eine altmodische Form von Rassismus?

_Hauptsache..._

Ein System, das unsichtbare Barrieren zwischen jedem einzelnen aufbaute, egal ob sie sich positiv oder negativ zugetan waren.

_Hauptsache..._

Ihr Blick senkte sich, fiel auf ihre Hände, die ein altes verschlissenes Buch hielten.  
Sie hoffte nur eines.  
Nur eines.  
Egal ob als Tornado oder als ein Ganzes.

_Hauptsache..._

_... sie waren zusammen._

_Hauptsache..._

_... sie waren nicht voneinander getrennt._

Denn egal ob als Tornado oder als ein Ganzes...Sie gehörten zusammen.

* * *

Sie waren wie zwei Geister, die einander nicht sahen.  
Ob im Unterricht, ob in der Großen Halle, ob in den Gängen, ihr Blick wandte sich nie direkt auf die andere Person.  
Und es wirkte nicht einmal gezwungen. 

_Hermine sah auf die Buchstaben vor sich, hielt dann bei einem Wort inne und nahm ein anderes Buch zur Hand, suchte leise murmelnd nach der Bedeutung._

Wenn man die beiden beobachtete, sah es wirklich so aus, als könnten sie den anderen nicht sehen. Sie wandten ihren Blick nicht ab, selbst wenn der jeweils andere in ihr Blickfeld geriet; sie taten nicht so, als ob sie was vergessen hätten nur um nicht aneinander vorbeigehen zu müssen; wenn sie sich zufällig berührten, schraken sie nicht überrascht zurück oder hielten inne.

_Nachdem sie das gesuchte Wort gefunden hatte, nahm sie wieder das erste Buch zur Hand, machte sich kurze Notizen auf ein Blatt, das neben ihr lag._

Wenn sie Quidditch spielten, waren sie einzig und allein auf den Snitch konzentriert. Selbst wenn sie aneinander vorbeiflogen, schienen sie sich nicht zu bemerken. Wenn sie gleichzeitig den Snitch entdeckten, schienen sie kein Wettrennen zu veranstalten, sondern einfach nur zu versuchen den fliegenden Ball so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen.

_Ron saß neben Hermine, berührte mit dem Ende seiner Feder die Wange, wartete darauf, dass Hermine ihre Notizen beendet hatte, bis er sie unauffällig abschreiben konnte._

Es gab nur einen einzigen Moment, während des gesamten Spiels, während dem sie sich direkt in die Augen sahen. Sie rasten beide auf den Snitch zu, absorbiert in dem Gedanken, ihn zu ergreifen, sodass sie fast ineinander prallten. Die meisten befürchteten schon eine Katastrophe, einige Mädchen schrieen, ihre Kameraden verließen ihre Positionen um ihnen zur Hilfe zu eilen, doch kurz bevor sie zusammen prallten, lenkten sie in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung, stießen hart an den Schultern zusammen, konnten sich jedoch auf ihrem Besen halten und ihr Gleichgewicht zurück gewinnen.

_Als er bemerkte, dass Hermine die letzte Passage erreicht hatte, lehnte er sich zur Seite, warf einen Blick auf die Notizen, während seine Hand die Worte kopierte, die er las._

Wenn es auch nur für einen kurzen Moment war, so drehten sie sich doch um, suchten mit einem wilden Blick den anderen Sucher und für wenige Sekunden schienen sie seit langem die andere Person wieder richtig zu sehen. Einige Minuten später war das Spiel vorbei. Gryffindor fing den Snitch, gewann mit einem weiten Vorsprung das Spiel.

_Seamus, der neben Ron saß, begann ebenfalls die Notizen abzuschreiben, quälte sich durch die miserable Handschrift, versuchte die Hieroglyphen zu entziffern._

Harry hatte auf der anschließenden Siegesfeier nur gegrinst, überzeugt, dass sie die folgenden Spiele auch noch gewinnen würden. Keiner wagte es die Beinah-Katastrophe zu erwähnen oder den Namen Malfoy zu erwähnen oder irgendetwas, das auch nur ansatzweise etwas mit den Slytherin zu tun hatte.

_Der Ire strahlte als er endlich das letzte Wort abgeschrieben hatte, setzte dann dazu an einige Modifikationen vorzunehmen, warf einige ziemlich falsche Theorien in sein Geschreibsel, gerade mal soviel, dass er noch bestehen konnte._

Einmal stolperten sie übereinander. Wortwörtlich. Harry hatte einen Stift fallen lassen und um ihn aufzuheben ging er in die Knie, während Malfoy um eine Ecke bog und direkt in ihn und ihn dann überrannte. Der Blonde versuchte verblüfft sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, schaffte es noch im letzten Moment sich an der Wand festzuhalten, sich dann seinem Stolperobjekt zuwandte, das zur gleichen Zeit dabei war verwirrt nach seiner Brille zu suchen, die er durch den Zusammenstoß verloren hatte. Ron reichte sie ihm und er sah sich sofort nach der schuldigen Person um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, doch sie ruhten nicht aufeinander, wanderten einfach weiter als hätten sie sich nicht gesehen.

_Dean sah seinen Freund mit einem strafenden Blick an, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Aufsatz zu, während er versuchte, eine vernünftige Struktur für ihn zu finden._

Harry sprach nachts. Keiner wusste, ob er träumte oder Selbstgespräche führte, doch sie konnten sein leises Murmeln hören. Malfoy ebenfalls. Sie hatten es von Pansy und Blaise gehört. Die beiden waren überraschend geschwätzig, wenn es um ihren unnahbaren Freund ging. Während Seamus und Ron sich irritiert ansahen, fragten sich Hermine und Dean innerlich, woher die beiden das wissen konnten, wenn theoretisch keiner von ihnen im Zimmer des Vertrauensschülers schlafen durfte.

_Der schwarze Junge beugte sich zähneknirschend über seinen Aufsatz. Er hatte seine Struktur gefunden, nach qualvollen Minuten, doch nun war er auf der Suche nach der passenden Überschrift._

Sie saßen sich in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfte gegenüber. Ebenfalls in Kräuterkunde. Sie bemerkten es nicht einmal. Harry setzte sich einfach irgendwo hin, seine Freunde folgten ihm. Kaum dass alle anderen Schüler sich hingesetzt hatten, konnten sie direkt in die Gesichter der Slytherin sehen. Pansy und Blaise grüßten sie, Malfoy sprach mit Nott, richtete seinen Blick auf die Gryffindorgruppe kaum dass Harry mit Ron sprach und nickte ihnen zu. Sie machten es nicht mit Absicht und wenn sie es taten, dann waren sie sehr, sehr gute Schauspieler.

_Neville krabbelte unter den Tisch, entschuldigte sich bei den anderen, wenn er gegen ihr Knie stieß. Seine Kröte hatte sich zwischen Seamus und Rons Beine verkrochen, sprang dann weiter, sobald der Junge nach ihr griff._

Malfoys Zauberspruch traf Harry. Sie hatten ihn in Zauberkunst durchgesprochen und neu gelernt. Es war ein harmloser Zauberspruch. Zumindest harmlos, wenn er nichts mit dem bekleideten Menschen zu tun hatte. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten stand Harry nur noch in Unterwäsche vor der gesamten Klasse. Malfoy hatte nicht auf ihn gezielt, er bemerkte nicht einmal das Gelächter um sich herum, sondern betrachtete lediglich kritisch seinen Zauberstab, schüttelte ihn einmal skeptisch. Harry lief rot an, zog Ron die Robe aus und warf sie sich über. Seine Augen suchten den Übeltäter, doch als sie Malfoy erspähten schienen sie ihn zu ignorieren, schienen diese Information nicht einmal an das Gehirn weiterzuleiten.

_Seufzend quälte sich der mollige Junge unter dem Tisch hervor, lehnte sich schwer atmend auf die hölzerne Platte, schnappte krampfhaft nach Luft, während er aus dem Augenwinkel seine Kröte beobachtete, die still mitten im Gesellschaftraum saß._

Sie mussten in Zaubertränke zusammen arbeiten. Harry warf drei Kräuter in den Kessel, kurz darauf gab Malfoy drei von den gleichen Kräutern dazu. Wenn Malfoy 100 Milliliter von einer Flüssigkeit in den Kessel tat, schüttete Harry 100 Milliliter der gleichen Flüssigkeit dazu. Ihre Freunde wären fast dazwischen gegangen, doch als sie bemerkten, dass weder von dem einen zu viel, noch von dem anderen zu wenig in den Kessel getan wurde, hielten sie sich zurück, beobachteten lediglich die beiden Jungen. Im Endeffekt hatten sie doppelt soviel in ihrem Kessel wie die anderen Schüler. Snape hob kritisch eine Augenbraue, warf erst Malfoy einen irritierten dann Harry einen abwertenden Blick zu, zog Gryffindor 10 Punkte für Ressourcenverschwendung ab.

_Ginny klopfte Neville auf die Schulter, lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und machte sich dann bereit für die Jagd nach der Kröte, krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch._

Harrys Noten stiegen immer weiter. Erst überholte er Seamus und Ron, reichte dann zu Deans Standard, bis er auch den überschritt und sich Hermines Niveau näherte. In Zaubertränke. In DADA machte er, obwohl er schon immer recht gut war, einen gewaltigen Sprung nach oben. Er schien die Technik zu verstehen, mental weiter in das Gebiet einzudringen und sich ernsthaft mit dem unwichtigsten Details auseinander zu setzen. Er war penibel geworden, übersprang kein Wort, das er nicht kannte, sondern schlug es nach. Nach einer Weile stahl er Hermines und Deans Arithmetikbücher, beschäftigte sich mit Runen. War er nicht auf dem Quidditchplatz, so war er in der Bibliothek. Wenn er nicht dort war, aß oder schlief er.

_Sie schlich sich langsam an die Kröte heran, legte sich auf die Lauer._ _Sobald das Kriechtier ihr den Rücken zukehrte, setzte sie zum Sprung an, lief so schnell sie konnte und schnappte danach._ _Sobald Harry das Quidditchteam verlassen würde, würde Ginny definitiv der nächste Sucher werden._

Harry stieß Malfoy in den Schwarzen See. Es war nicht beabsichtigt. Dean und er zeigten den anderen Fußball – mal wieder. Harry lief nur dem Ball hinterher, sah nicht einmal auf, weil er seinen Blick nicht von dem Ball abwandte. Alle riefen ihm zu, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Mit vollem Tempo raste er in Malfoy rein, der am Rande des Sees hockte und Wasser in ein Reagenzglas füllte. Während der Slytherin das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Kopf voran ins Wasser plumpste, konnte Harry sich noch gerade so halten, schnappte nach dem Ball, dass der nicht ebenfalls in den See fiel. Seufzend drehte er sich um, lief auf seine Freunde zu, während Malfoy sich so schnell wie möglich mit den schweren nassen Kleidern aus dem See plagte, seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und sich leicht schüttelte. Sobald er sicher aus dem Wasser war, zog er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und war wieder wie neu.

_Harry kam grinsend auf die Gruppe zugerannt, gesellte sich zu ihnen und schlug sein Buch auf, obwohl er eh die Aufgaben von den anderen abschreiben würde. So wie immer.[1_

Sie waren wie zwei Geister.  
Zwei Geister die einander nicht sehen konnten.  
Aber die Präsenz des anderen umso erdrückender spürten.

* * *

Das Leben bestand aus Wiederholungen.  
Meistens waren sie abartig und scheußlich und grausam und ungerecht.  
Eine groteske Imitation von dem, was mal war. 

_Pansy Parkinson saß gemütlich auf einem Sessel, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in ihrem Schoß und betrachtete das Feuer im Kamin, Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt._

Es gab nicht viele, die es bemerkt hatten. Eine unauffällige Berührung, die nahezu als zufällig beschrieben werden konnte. Eine unauffällige Berührung, die jedoch Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy ruckartig zum Stehen brachte.

_Nach einigen Minuten wandte sie sich wieder dem Buch zu, hob es mit beiden Händen hoch und hielt es soweit wie möglich von sich fern, drehte es einmal nach links, dann nach rechts. Mit einem lauten Seufzer schloss sie es irritiert und warf es hinter sich._

Eine blasse Hand an einem dunklen Ärmel. Zwei ausdruckslose Blicke die sich trafen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie seit knapp drei Wochen keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie blind aneinander vorbeigelaufen, hatten taub für die Worte des anderen Gespräche mit Mitschülern geführt, hatten stumm an Zaubertränken gearbeitet. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie aneinander vorbeigelebt. Vermutlich war es der Knackpunkt, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm; doch Draco Malfoy ließ den Ärmel los, setzte schweigend seinen Weg fort, ballte die Hand, mit der er den Gryffindor berührt hatte zur Faust; und Harry Potter warf nicht einmal einen Blick zurück, ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen weiter, fuhr unauffällig mit seiner anderen Hand über den berührten Ärmel.

_Blaise, der das Buch abbekommen hatte, rieb sich eingeschnappt den Hinterkopf, warf einen wütenden Blick auf Pansy, die sich gähnend im Sessel zurücklehnte._

Sie stolperten übereinander. Wortwörtlich. Harry hatte einen Stift fallen lassen und um ihn aufzuheben ging er in die Knie, während Draco um eine Ecke bog und direkt in ihn rannte. Der Blonde versuchte verblüfft sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, schaffte es noch im letzten Moment sich an der Wand festzuhalten. Sein Stolperobjekt sah irritiert vom Boden auf, Brille schief auf seiner Nase sitzend und seine rechte Hand vom Sturz aufgeschrammt. Sie musterten sich schweigend, dann kam Draco langsam auf ihn zu, reichte ihm die Hand. Harry beobachtete sie lange, sah dann zur Seite und stützte sich vom Boden ab.

_Einige Sekunden später wandte er sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu, ließ seine Feder zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her wippen, fuhr sich mit einer Hand genervt durch die Haare._

Sie mussten in Zaubertränke zusammen arbeiten. Draco warf drei Kräuter in den Kessel, kurz darauf gab Harry drei andere Kräuter dazu. Wenn Draco 100 Milliliter von einer Flüssigkeit in den Kessel tat, schüttelte Harry 100 Milliliter einer anderen Flüssigkeit dazu. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry es mit Absicht tat und es war offensichtlich, dass Draco jedes Mal seine Wut im Zaum halten musste. Die ganze Stunde über war Draco nur am Rechnen, am Bemessen, versuchte die von Harry dazugegeben Kräuter zu neutralisieren, zumindest den Zaubertrank soweit herzustellen, dass er die gleiche Farbe wenn auch nicht die gleiche Wirkung hatte wie der, den sie brauen sollten. Snape musste es bemerkt haben, denn jeder in der Klasse hatte es bemerkt, dennoch beobachteten sie nur schweigend die beiden Jungen.

_Gregory Goyle sah schmunzelnd auf den entnervten Slytherin, legte seine Rätselzeitung zur Seite, stand auf und setzte sich neben seinen Freund, nahm das Buch aus dessen Schoß und las sich die einzelnen Aufgaben durch._

Im Endeffekt hatte das blubbernde Etwas im Kessel die gleiche Farbe, wie der Zaubertrank den sie hätten brauen müssen. Jedoch weigerten sich beide strikt auf die Aufforderung des Professors, etwas von dem Trank zu trinken, einzugehen und als Snape eine Kelle in das Gebräu steckte und diese sich aufzulösen schien, hob er kritisch eine Augenbraue, warf erst Draco einen irritierten dann Harry einen abwertenden Blick zu, zog Gryffindor 50 Punkte für Ressourcenverschwendung ab und gab Slytherin 50 Punkte für die Verhinderung einer Katastrophe. Keiner im Raum wagte es, Einspruch einzulegen.

_Anfänglich war sein Gesichtsausdruck gelangweilt und Blaise beobachtete ihn abwartend von der Seite, doch mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, änderte sich der Ausdruck des bulligen Slytherin immer mehr zu dem, den er kurz vor einer Panikattacke hatte. Blaise seufzte niedergeschlagen, entzog dem anderen wortlos das Buch und das Aufgabenblatt._

Es war kein Unfall. Der Zauberstab war nicht zufällig auf den anderen gerichtet und die Worte waren nicht zufällig aus seinem Mund gekommen. Pansy war die erste die es bemerkt hatte, hauptsächlich weil sie direkt neben dem Opfer saß. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis alle in der Klasse aufmerksam darauf wurden, während Professor Flick erst nach einer Weile seine Augen auf das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit richtete. Die blonde Slytherin hatte ein schneeweißes Etwas auf den Armen, streichelte über das seidenweiche Fell, während sie einen wütenden Blick auf einen gewissen Gryffindor warf, der demonstrativ mit einem gelangweilten Blick in die entgegengesetzte Richtung sah, bis sich das pelzige Tier aus Pansys Armen befreite und auf Harry zu gesprungen kam, in dem Versuch ihm mit seinen Krallen das Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Und egal wie sehr alle es versuchten, keiner konnte das wütende Frettchen einfangen.

_Millicent grinste, wandte dann ihren Blick von den beiden niedergeschlagenen Jungen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren dahingeklatschten Aufsatz, schrieb eine vollständige Passage aus einem Buch ab, schlug ein weiteres auf und schrieb dort eine andere Passage ab._

Sie begannen einen Streit auf dem Quidditchplatz. Der Auslöser war ein Lappalie, etwas woran sich zehn Minuten später niemand mehr erinnerte. Worte, seit langem unausgesprochen, wurden von einem zum anderen geworfen; Gefühle, zu lange unterdrückt, bahnten sich an die Oberfläche; Zaubersprüche, widerwillig zurückgehalten, verließen in einem strahlenden Licht die Spitze der Zauberstäbe, bildeten ein spottendes Farbenspiel. Es war kein Duell, es hatte nichts Faires. Es war dreckig, ein Chaos aus bunten Lichtern, wütendem Geschrei und verzweifelten Angriffen.

_Sobald sie alles Wichtige abgeschrieben hatte, holte sie eine neue Papierrolle aus ihrer Tasche, las jeden Satz einzeln, schrieb ihn umformuliert auf, setzte andere Worte ein, schuf logische Übergänge. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie schrieb, aber sie wusste, dass es definitiv richtig war._

Sie wurden bestraft. Doch es änderte sich nichts. Innerhalb einer Woche schienen sie nur zurückzukehren, zurück zu ihren alten Gewohnheiten; zurück zu Streitereien in den Hallen, heftigen Wortgefechten, die mit jedem Wort schlimmer wurden; tropfender Zynismus, beißende Antworten. Selbst wenn Mugglegeborene als Schlammblüter beleidigt wurden, selbst wenn Slytherin als Todesser in den Dreck gezogen wurden, sie nahmen nichts zurück, kein einziges verletzendes Wort bereuten sie je ausgesprochen zu haben, vertieft in den abscheulichen Kampf, den sie führten.

_Vincent Crabbe beobachtete die dunkelhaarige Slytherin missbilligend, wandte sich dann seiner eigenen Beschäftigung zu: Einen Beschwerdebrief an Magical Oxford University Press zu verfassen, weil er in ihrem Duden über zwanzig Rechtschreibfehler gefunden hatte._

Als sich die Auseinandersetzungen häuften, begannen ihre Freunde dazwischen zu gehen, doch sie ignorierten sie, schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Allein der Anblick des anderen brachte sie dazu ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. Ein Reflex, wie das Schließen der Augen, wenn es hell wurde, oder das Zurückziehen der Hand, wenn man etwas Heißes berührte. Die Abscheu, wenn man eine verhasste Person sah.

_Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen setzte er seine Unterschrift unter den Brief, riss die Seiten mit den betreffenden Rechtschreibfehlern aus seinem Duden und faltete alles schön säuberlich, steckte es in seine Tasche und sinnierte noch einmal über seine geschriebenen Worte._

Sie hatten sich wochenlang ignoriert. Sie hatten sich beschimpft. Sie hatten sich mit Zaubersprüchen malträtiert. Sie hatten versucht das tägliche Leben des anderen zur Hölle zu machen. Sowohl vor der Zeit der Wetten als auch nach dieser Zeit. Jedoch hatten sie nie rohe Gewalt ausgeübt. Manch einer hätte es nicht einmal für möglich gehalten, dass Draco Malfoy sich zu einem Faustkampf herabließ, genauso wenig, dass er sich relativ gut hielt. Harry war definitiv stärker, seine Schläge präziser, härter, doch Draco war kein Slytherin für nichts. Überall war Blut; in ihren vor Wut verzerrten Gesichtern, auf ihren zerschrammten Fäusten, auf ihren mit Grasflecken besudelten Roben; vermischte sich mit Schweiß und Dreck, während ihr Atem immer schneller ging, ihr Adrenalin nach oben schoss und die Schmerzen unterdrückte. In diesem Augenblick hassten sie sich. Hassten sich so sehr, dass sie von der Existenz des anderen so dermaßen angewidert waren, dass sie sie mit bloßen Händen zerstören wollten.

_Nott hob kritisch eine Augenbraue, rückte dann einige Zentimeter von Vincent ab, stieß stattdessen mit Blaise zusammen, der sich mit einem traurigen Blick zu ihm umdrehte. Noch bevor Nott jedoch flüchten konnte, klammerte sich der Schwarzhaarige an seinen Arm, schob ihm die Aufgaben und das Buch unter die Nase._

Harry hatte Draco die Nase gebrochen und sich selbst das Handgelenk verstaucht als der Slytherin seinen Kopf zur Seite bewegt hatte und seine Faust mit voller Wucht direkt auf einen Stein schlug. Draco hatte Harry zwei Rippen gebrochen als er sich mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen das Schienbein von dem Gryffindor befreit hatte und mit seinem Fuß das Brustbein attackierte. Blut ran aus seiner Nase, floss über seine Lippen, tropfte vom Kinn auf seine Robe, auf das Gras und auf den anderen Jungen, während er immer und immer wieder auf den am Boden liegenden eintrat. Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf als die Rippen brachen, dennoch griff seine Hand nach dem ihn angreifenden Fuß, zog daran, sodass Draco das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten fiel, mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Doch beide ignorierten ihre Verletzungen, ignorierten die Verletzungen des anderen, schienen immun gegen Schmerz, getrieben von dem Drang zu zerstören.

_Seufzend fügte sich der Junge in sein Schicksal, überflog die Aufgaben, weitete dann überrascht seine Augen. Mit einem abwertenden Blick wandte er sich dem Klammeraffen zu, verwies dann auf eine Stelle im Buch, die alle Aufgaben beantwortete._

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich geweigert, die Verletzungen, mit Ausnahme der Brüche zu heilen. Sie wurden eine Woche lang vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen und durften ihre Zimmer nicht verlassen. Das Essen wurde ihnen von einer Hauselfe gebracht. Ihre Eltern wurden benachrichtigt. Die Lehrerversammlung sprach über die Suspendierung von Draco. Letztendlich verlor Draco bis zum Ende des Schuljahres seine Stellung als Vertrauensschüler und die Strafen, die sie beide abarbeiten mussten, mussten sie allein absitzen, getrennt voneinander, soweit auseinander wie räumlich gesehen nur möglich war. Draco Malfoy unter McGonagalls Aufsicht, Harry Potter unter Snapes Aufsicht.

_Draco öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer des Vertrauensschülers, ließ seinen Blick über seine Freunde schweifen, schloss dann die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf einen Sessel in der Nähe der kleinen Gruppe._

Das Leben bestand aus Wiederholungen.  
Meistens waren sie abartig und scheußliche und grausam und ungerecht.  
Eine groteske Imitation von dem, was mal war.

* * *

Seine Wunde war aufgebrochen.Er hatte es im Unterricht bemerkt.  
Doch er sagte nichts.  
Stattdessen wartete er bis zum Ende der Stunde, verschwand im ersten Waschraum, den er finden konnte. Mit geübten Händen zog er seine Robe aus, dann sein T-Shirt, öffnete seine Hose und zog sie ein Stück runter.  
Er drehte sich vor dem Spiegel, damit er die blutige Kompresse sehen konnte. Mit einem Seufzer stützte er sich von dem Waschbecken  
ab, seinen Oberkörper im Spiegel beobachtend. Er war mit grünlich oder lilaverfärbten Blutergrüßen übersät, mit vereinzelten roten Schrammen und Schürfwunden. Sie würden relativ schnell verheilen, dennoch konnte er manchmal vor Schmerzen kaum schlafen. Er wünschte sich, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm wenigstens Schmerztabletten gegeben hätte, doch als er danach gefragt hatte, sah sie ihn nur mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an und wandte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen ab.Die aufgebrochene Wunde war die größte, neben den fast verheilten Rippen. Von Madam Pomfrey soweit geheilt, dass er sich bewegen konnte ohne aufzuschreien. Das Atmen tat ihm weh, doch die aufgebrochene Wunde, sie schmerzte am meisten. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wie sie ihm zugefügt wurde – oder womit.  
Dennoch war es sein Magen, den es am schlimmsten erwischt hatte und es hatte nur einen gezielten Tritt gebraucht. Er konnte drei Tage lang keine feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen.  
Sein Gesicht war kaum verletzt, einige kleine Schrammen. Das Resultat von Glassplittern seiner Brille, die sich in die Haut gebohrt hatten. Ein kleiner blauer Fleck an der Schläfe.  
Mit einer Hand fuhr er über seine Wange, warf dann einen Blick auf seine bandagierte rechte Hand. Es würde eine Weile dauern bis er sie bewegen konnte. Das Handgelenk war verstaucht und er hatte ein oder zwei Kapselrisse – er wusste es nicht mehr.  
Ein spottendes Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen.  
Diese Wunden und Schrammen und blauen Flecke, sie würden keine Narben hinterlassen.  
Es war ironisch.  
Dass Dracos Ignoranz, dass sein Desinteresse, eine Narbe hinterließen, die nicht geheilt werden konnte.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen, holte mit der Faust aus, doch er konnte nicht auf sein Spiegelbild einschlagen.  
Der Kampf.  
Wie hatte er angefangen?  
Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben?  
Diese Frage hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen des Öfteren gestellt, unfähig sie zu beantworten, bis es ihn traf wie ein einschlagender Blitz.  
In seiner Erinnerungen trafen sie sich zufällig am Schwarzen See.  
Draco, der seinen Blick über das Wasser gleiten ließ, überrascht aufsprang als er ihn näher kommen sah. Er selbst, der nicht einmal wusste, wieso er den Slytherin angestrebt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er noch immer von dem anderen angezogen wurde, egal wie sehr er versucht hatte ihn zu ignorieren, egal wie er sich angestrengt hatte die Existenz des Blonden aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen und, als er bemerkt hatte, dass es nicht funktionierte...  
Als er bemerkt hatte, dass all seine Anstrengungen umsonst waren, all sein Warten, all sein Verdrängen, als die Hoffnung in ihm starb und er die Existenz nicht länger leugnen konnte...  
Nur wegen einer kleinen Berührung, einem einzigen Blick aus den silbergrauen Tiefen, einer Hand, die sich ihm anbot. Symbol einer abartigen Erinnerung an damals.  
Der Gedanke, dass er nicht von dem anderen los kam... er brachte ihn um den Verstand.  
Er hasste sich dafür, hasste sich wegen seinem Mangel an Selbstkontrolle, hasste sich für seine Begierden, hasste, hasste, hasste.  
Und als dieser Hass sich immer näher an die Oberfläche drängte, drohte aus ihm auszubrechen, versuchte er ihn runterzuschlucken, zurückzuhalten, doch es half nichts.  
Und sein Selbsthass richtete sich gegen die Person, die dafür verantwortlich war.  
In Form eines Streites, in Form von Kämpfen, in Form von albernen Schikanen – doch es war nicht genug, es war nie genug, wenn es Draco Malfoy betraf.  
Mit einem wilden Blick in den Augen betrachtete er sich selbst, seine heile Hand, die sich in seinen Arm krallte, Eindrücke von seinen Fingernägeln hinterließ.  
Es war nicht genug, als er sich ohne Warnung auf den Slytherin stürzte, es war nicht genug als er ihn zu Boden drückte und mit seiner Faust pausenlos das Gesicht attackierte, es war nicht genug, als er die Schmerzensschreie des anderen hörte, als er ihn mit seiner anderen Hand an den Haaren zog um ihn daran zu hindern, seinen Kopf hin und her zu bewegen. Es war nicht genug, als er das unbeschreibliche Knirschen hörte und wusste, dass er dem anderen die Nase gebrochen hatte, es war nicht genug, als er mit seiner Faust gegen einen Stein schlug.  
Es war nie genug.  
Egal was es war, mit Draco war es nie genug.  
Er konnte nie genug von ihm bekommen.  
„Ich würde das nicht tun," meinte plötzlich jemand neben ihm und er sah überrascht auf, wandte sich irritiert dem Sprecher zu.  
„Was... würdest du nicht tun?"  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge legte den Kopf schief, berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger das Kinn. „Tut mir Leid, für mich als Außenstehenden sah es so aus, als würdest du versuchen deinen Arm zu brechen."  
Sein Blick richtete sich auf seinen Unterarm, der von seiner linken Hand so fest zusammen gedrückt wurde, dass es fast die Blutzirkulation unterbrach. Ruckartig ließ er sich los, beobachtete schweigend, wie die weißen Abrücke sich langsam rot färbten, dann die normale Farbe seiner Haut annahmen.  
„Warum sollte ich mir selbst den Arm brechen?", fragte er desinteressiert, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht, genoss die Kühle auf seiner Haut, spürte wie seine Schrammen leicht prickelten.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber seit wann sind deine Handlungen schon logisch?" Noch bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, redete der andere Junge weiter, stellte sich direkt neben ihn. „Mal davon abgesehen, willst du das nicht neu verbinden?"  
„Später... vielleicht."  
„Sieht schmerzhaft aus."  
„Das ist es."  
Über die Lippen des Slytherin lief ein gehässiges Lächeln und ohne Vorwarnung riss er die Kompresse ab.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, krallte seine Hand in das Porzellan. „Zabini, was—"  
„Sei still," meinte der andere lediglich, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Ich versteh nicht viel von solchen Zaubersprüchen, aber ich kann die Wunde wenigstens schließen." Er betrachtete lange die Wunde, vermutlich fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund dafür zuständig war. „Und habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich Blaise nennen sollst," fügte er an, murmelte dann leise eine Zauberformel. Innerhalb von Sekunden schloss sich die Wunde, hinterließ lediglich eine verkrustete Fläche.  
„War das noch mal bevor oder nachdem ich Slytherin als dreckigen Todesserabfall beschimpft habe?", entgegnete Harry, betrachtete überrascht seine Hüfte.  
„Ich denke beides. Irgendwo zwischen den Phasen Ich-hasse-Slytherin, Slytherin-sind-ganz-in-Ordnung und Ich-hasse-Slytherin. Außerdem habe ich das nicht persönlich genommen. Es war dir in der Hitze des Gefechts so rausgerutscht... sozusagen. Aber du solltest ab heute Pansy meiden... sehr, sehr meiden."  
„Wieso?"  
„Du hast Draco die Nase gebrochen und sie ist die Leidtragende."  
Er warf dem anderen einen fragenden Blick zu, knöpfte seine Hose zu und zog sich das T-Shirt an, tat das mit soviel Sorgfalt wie er aufmustern konnte, denn schon die kleinste Berührung ließ seinen gesamten Körper vor Schmerzen beben.  
„Du weißt wie viel Wert Draco auf sein Gesicht legt, weshalb du wahrscheinlich auch dieses anvisiert hast?" Harry antwortete nicht. Es war sowieso eine rhetorische Frage gewesen. „Und da Madam Pomfrey sich geweigert hat die gebrochene Nase zu heilen, muss Pansy es tun."  
„Was war daran so schlimm?"  
„Wir sind keine Mediwizards, Darling. Unser Repertoire was Heilzauber angeht ist relativ beschränkt, und Pansy ist die einzige, die diese recht schnell lernen und meistern kann. Irgendwas von wegen Kompatibilität oder so. Sie hat drei Tage lang Bücher gewälzt um etwas zu finden."  
Er sah den Slytherin verwirrt an, griff dann nach seiner Robe. „Er sah am nächsten Tag geheilt aus."  
„Das ist ein Concealing-Zauber. Eine Art Maske, glaubst du Draco würde sich wundgeschlagen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen?"  
„Vermutlich nicht," antwortete er nach wenigen Sekunden, zog sich die Robe über.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, Harry, der versuchte die Frage, die ihm seit dem Kampf auf den Lippen lag zu unterdrücken und Blaise, der scheinbar auf etwas zu warten schien, jedoch desinteressiert das Waschbecken inspizierte.  
Letztendlich seufzte er geschlagen, senkte seinen Kopf. „Wie geht es ihm?"  
„Gut, denke ich," antwortete Blaise nach kurzem Überlegen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Waschbecken und starrte an die Decke. „Er redet nicht drüber, aber ich glaube, diese plötzlichen Schwindelanfälle machen ihm etwas zu schaffen, ansonsten nimmt er es etwas persönlich, dass Madam Pomfrey seine Nase nicht heilen wollte. Jedes Mal wenn Pansy sich mit dem Bruch rumplagt, kann Draco einfach nicht die Klappe darüber halten."  
Über Harrys Lippen lief ein leichtes Lächeln. Er konnte es sich förmlich vorstellen, Dracos indignierte Stimme, sein genervter Gesichtsausdruck, seine Gestik, die Hände, die nicht stillstehen konnten, wenn er sich über ein Thema ausließ. Doch kaum, dass er bemerkte, worüber er nachdachte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust.  
„Harry..."  
„Was?"  
„Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit rausgehalten; als ihr euch ignoriert habt, als ihr euch gestritten habt, als ihr euch bekämpft habt, aber jetzt können wir uns nicht mehr zurückhalten. Solltest du Draco jemals wieder aus heiterem Himmel angreifen, sei es mit Fäusten oder mit Zaubersprüchen, wir werden definitiv dazwischen gehen, aber nicht um euch auseinander zubringen. Und es wird Draco sein, den wir in Schutz nehmen werden."  
Sein Blick wandte sich ab und er sah zur Seite.  
„Egal was Draco dir angetan hat, du bist zu weit gegangen."  
„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?", rief er wütend aus. Natürlich wusste er, dass er zu weit gegangen war, aber das hieß nicht, dass er bereute, was er getan hatte. Draco hatte sich gewehrt, Draco war fähig sich so weit zu wehren, dass er nicht der einzige war, der ernsthaft verletzt wurde, er hatte keinen Grund es zu bereuen. Eigentlich... eigentlich...  
„Da fällt mir ein," wechselte Blaise das Thema, holte grinsend eine Brille aus seiner Tasche. „Deine, nehme ich an?"  
Der Gryffindor nahm die Brille entgegen, musterte sie überrascht. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie irgendwann während des Kampfs verloren gegangen, vermutlich in den Schwarzen See gefallen war. Er war praktisch die letzten Tage blind durch Hogwarts gestolpert.  
„Wo hast du die her?"  
„Von Draco. Er sagte, ich soll sie dir geben."  
„... Hat er das wirklich gesagt?"  
Blaise grinste, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du willst nicht wissen, was er wirklich gesagt hat."  
„Dacht ich mir," nuschelte er, setzte seine Brille auf, erfreut endlich wieder alles was weiter als zwanzig Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war scharf sehen zu können. Die meisten Personen hatte er nur aufgrund der Stimmen oder der Bewegungen erkennen können, es sei denn, sie standen direkt vor ihm.  
„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage," begann der Slytherin und Harry wandte sich ihm mit einem fragenden Blick zu, sah ihm in die dunkelbraunen Augen. „Hat euer Streit... etwas mit dem zu tun, was wir gesagt haben?"  
„Wann ‚gesagt haben'?"  
„Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum... und ich später zu dir in der Bibliothek."  
Er sah den Dunkelhaarigen lange an, beobachtete sein nervöses Ticken mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Waschbecken, seine stetig wandernden Augen.  
„Was hat es zu bedeuten, dass Draco mir das mit den Feen zeigen wollte?"  
Blaise seufzte leise, hielt in seinen nervösen Bewegungen inne.  
„Nichts."  
„Aber—"  
„Wir wussten, dass du da warst. Wir wollten nur ein bisschen mit Draco und dir spielen. Unsere Rache für Draco," meinte Blaise mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, sah mit rotleuchtenden Augen durch sein schwarzes Haar zu dem Gryffindor auf.  
„Aber... der Vertrag... es stand alles in dem Buch!"  
„Das Buch haben Pansy und ich auf die Liste gesetzt, genauso wie das mit den Portraits."  
Harry sah ihn aus großen Augen an, biss sich dann auf seine Zähne. „Was ist mit dem Malfoygeheimnissen?"  
„Welche angesehene Familie würde ihre Geheimnisse in ein Buch niederschreiben?"  
„Das heißt—"  
„Draco wollte dir das Buch nicht als Liebesbeweis geben und die beiden Bücher stammten auch nicht aus der Malfoybibliothek, sondern aus Pansys. Sie hat sie irgendwann mal billig auf dem Flohmarkt gekauft."  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"  
Blaise antwortete nicht, senkte nur seinen Blick. „Also, war es unsere Schuld?"  
Harry hätte am Liebsten ‚ja' gesagt, doch er wusste, dass es nicht die Schuld der Slytherin war. Er wusste, auch wenn sie ihn irritiert hatten, dass sie nur dazu beigetragen hatten, dass er Draco noch weniger verstand; dass sie ihm gezeigt hatten, dass er keine Ahnung von Draco hatte.  
Dass Draco ein Fremder für ihn war.  
„Egal welche Antwort ich gebe, es würde nichts ändern," murmelte Harry letztendlich, wich einer konkreten Beantwortung der Frage aus. „Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, dass ihr mich aus eurem kleinen Racheakt rausgehalten hättet."  
„Nah, ohne dich hätte es nur halb soviel Spaß gemacht."  
Er sah den anderen wütend an, ballte seine heile Hand zu einer Faust. Sobald Blaise das sah hielt er schützend seine Hände vor seinen Körper. „Was ich damit sagen will – Draco kann man in letzter Zeit nur durch dich treffen, du bist sein Schwachpunkt... uhm... ich denke mal _gewesen."_  
„Danke für die Betonung, _Blaise," _fauchte Harry, verschränkte dann seine Arme vor der Brust.  
Es herrschte einige Minuten Stille zwischen den beiden, doch dann wandte Blaise seinen Blick wieder auf den noch immer gereizten Gryffindor.  
„Lass uns gehen," meinte er plötzlich lächelnd, hielt Harry seinen Rucksack hin. „Snape wird nicht auf uns warten. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich mit dir zu spät komme."  
„Ja... er hasst mich jetzt noch mehr als vorher und ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich war," antwortete Harry schwach, nahm den Rucksack entgegen. Zusammen mit dem anderen Jungen verließ er den Waschraum und sie strebten den Zaubertränkeraum an.  
Unterwegs sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander, dafür redeten die restlichen Schüler genug, musterten sie überrascht, zischten sich unverständliche Worte zu.  
Er wusste, was sie sich fragten.  
Wie kam es, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoys Freunde sich noch immer relativ gut verstanden? Vor Blaise Geständnis hätte er sich das gleiche gefragt, doch mittlerweile wusste er, dass die Slytherin annahmen, dass sie für die Situation verantwortlich waren. Genauso wie Ron und Hermine, die sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe machten, warum sie sie nicht vorher aufgehalten hatten, warum sie nicht vorher etwas gesagt hatten.  
Einmal von Pansy abgesehen, die nach der Prügelei auf ihn zu kam und ihn lächelnd geohrfeigt hatte, war aber nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Sie verhielten sich freundlich und Hermine war nahezu vorkommend, wenn sie auf die Slytherin traf.  
Harry seufzte, holt dann tief Luft als er mit Blaise den Klassenraum betrat. In der hintersten Reihe konnte er seine Freunde sehen, die ihn besorgt musterten, ihm dann zuwinkten. Blaise schubste ihn grinsend in die Richtung, setzte sich dann zu seinen Freunden in die erste Reihe.  
Draco war nirgends zu sehen.  
Zögernd kam er auf seine Freunde zu, beobachtete mit einem vagen Blick die Slytherinseite. Er wusste, dass er nur wegen Pansy und Blaise von den Slytherin in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Crabbe, Goyle und Bulstrode schien es entweder nicht zu interessieren, was die anderen mit ihm anstellen würden oder wünschten ihm tatsächlich den Tod an den Hals. Andererseits hatten die, soweit er das einschätzen konnte, auch nicht wirklich irgendeine Kontrolle über die restlichen Slytherin.  
„Hey, Harry. Wo warst du solange?", fragte Hermine besorgt, rutschte auf der Bank etwas zur Seite, sodass er mehr Platz hatte.  
„Meine Wunde ist aufgebrochen, aber Blaise hat sich drum gekümmert," antwortete er schnell, bevor das Mädchen sich Sorgen machen konnte. Die Brünette warf einen Blick auf die Slytherin, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

* * *

Draco sah seufzend von seinem Buch auf, warf einen Blick nach draußen.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er ohne plausiblen Grund in Zaubertränke fehlte, doch er wusste, dass er einfach nur behaupten müsste, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte.  
Snape würde es zwar anzweifeln, aber er würde nichts sagen.  
Dennoch.  
In Wirklichkeit.  
In Wirklichkeit wollte er nur Harry Potter nicht sehen. 

„_Wo hältst du dich in letzter Zeit immer auf?"_

In der ersten Woche hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht.  
Harry war wütend auf ihn, er konnte damit leben, aber irgendwann würde sich der Gryffindor abreagieren und zu ihm zurück kommen. Harry war nie lange auf ihn wütend gewesen.  
Also saß er in ihrem Raum und wartete geduldig auf die Rückkehr des anderen, lag auf seiner Couch und las mit geteilter Aufmerksamkeit irgendein Buch, das er aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.

„_Du weißt, er wird nie den ersten Schritt machen, Draco."_

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er aufgehört die Bücher zu lesen, machte stattdessen alle seine Hausaufgaben in dem Raum und verbrachte mehr Zeit dort als gewöhnlich. Ab und an erwischte er sich dabei, wie er abwartend auf die Tür starrte und bei jedem Geräusch reflexartig seine Augen auf sie richtete.  
Er dachte sich nichts dabei, ignorierte sein Verhalten, genauso wie er Harry ignorierte.  
Er hatte es gleich bemerkt, schon am nächsten Tag, dass Harry ihn nicht sah, als wäre er unsichtbar, ihn vollkommen ignorierte.  
Das Spiel konnte er auch spielen, dachte er, griff das Verhalten des Dunkelhaarigen auf.  
Dennoch wartete er jeden Tag in ihrem Raum.

„_Blaise hat Recht. Er wartet darauf, dass du zu ihm kommst."_

Nach knapp drei Wochen hatte Draco nichts mehr zu tun. Alle Aufsätze, die er in diesem Jahr zu schreiben hatte, waren abgearbeitet, solange überarbeitet worden, bis er sie auswendig aufsagen konnte, solange umgeschrieben, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Seine täglichen Hausarbeiten reichten nicht aus, um ihn lange zu beschäftigen und so saß er stumm im Raum, starrte an die Decke oder aus dem Fenster.  
Er ließ sich nicht gehen, es war nicht so, dass er irgendetwas in seinem Leben vernachlässigte, aber es fehlte etwas.  
Zu sagen, dass es die Gegenwart des anderen war, lag außerhalb seiner mentalen Reichweite.  
Er vermisste Harry Potter nicht.  
Und er musste definitiv nicht so tief sinken, und auf den anderen zugehen.

„_Sieh es ein, Draco. Wenn keiner den ersten Schritt macht, werdet ihr immer still auf der Stelle stehen."_

Die Decke hatte 336 Steine.  
Davon waren 144 hauptsächlich braun, 93 rot, 56 schwarz und 43 undefinierbar.  
Der Boden, soweit er zählen konnte, hatte 248 Steine.  
Davon waren 98 hauptsächlich schwarz, 61 braun, 59 rot und 30 undefinierbar.  
Die Wände, soweit er zählen konnte, hatten insgesamt 584 Steine.  
Davon waren 386 hauptsächlich braun, 146 rot, 58 schwarz und 12 undefinierbar.  
Er hatte es zwei mal gezählt, hatte es drei mal gezählt und immer, wenn er einen Stein ausgelassen hatte, fing er von vorn an.

„_In diesem Spiel gibt es keine Gewinner, Darling."_

Er blieb mit jedem Tag etwas länger in dem Raum, bis es dunkel wurde und er die ersten Sterne sehen konnte. Er beobachtete sie gelangweilt, wandte sich um und starrte irgendwo in den Raum.  
Manchmal schlief er auf der Couch ein, wachte irgendwann mitten in der Nacht auf. In solchen Nächten wanderte er erst eine Weile ziellos durchs Hogwarts bevor er wieder vor der Tür zu ihrem Raum zum Stehen kam.  
Harry würde definitiv irgendwann kommen.

„_Mal davon abgesehen, ihr verhaltet euch beide kindisch."_

Als es passierte, war es nicht mit Absicht. Dracos Hand griff willkürlich nach Harrys Ärmel. Er war über diese Berührung genauso überrascht gewesen, wie der andere. Wieso hätte er es auch mit Absicht machen sollen? Er vermisste den Gryffindor nicht, er war nicht auf dessen Nähe angewiesen, geschweige denn auf dessen Aufmerksamkeit.  
Dennoch sah er auf, konnte durch die grünen Saphire direkt in das Herz des anderen sehen.  
Aber alles was er sah war Wut und Hass.  
Seine Hand ließ den Ärmel los und ohne ein Wort zu sagen wandte er sich ab.  
Harry war noch immer wütend.  
Und auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, er hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht, sogar den zweiten. Zum dritten kam er nicht einmal, denn Harry ging immer weiter zurück.  
Es war sinnlos nach vorn zu schreiten, wenn sich dadurch nur die Distanz vergrößerte.  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Er griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Kopf, schloss die Augen um das Licht auszugrenzen. Nach einigen Sekunden war der Schmerz wieder verflogen, hinterließ nur ein dumpfes Pochen.  
„Ich bin erbärmlich," murmelte Draco, öffnete langsam seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
Nicht nur, dass er sich tatsächlich Hals über Kopf in Harry Potter verliebt hatte, er war regelrecht abhängig von seiner Gegenwart. Nicht dass er es nach Außen hin zeigte, schlimm genug, dass er soweit getrieben wurde, dass er es sich selbst eingestand.  
Dennoch, alles was er in diesem Moment wirklich wollte war Harry.

* * *

„Professor Snape?", fragte Draco mit einem gefährlichen Augenbrauenzucken, wagte es nicht einmal seinen Blick einige Zentimeter nach links gleiten zu lassen.„Professor Dumbledore—"  
„Ich will es nicht hören."  
„—unterliegt der Illusion, dass ihr eure – wie soll ich sagen – bestimmt begründeten Differenzen bei einer gemeinsamen Strafarbeit endgültig beiseite legen könnt," sprach der despotische Professor seinen Schüler ignorierend weiter.  
„Professor Snape—"  
„Aus diesem überaus kurativen Grund werdet ihr das Glück haben diese und auch folgende Strafarbeiten gemeinsam ausführen zu dürfen."  
„Pro—"  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden."  
Und mit diesen Worten wandte sich Professor Snape von seinen beiden Schülern ab, verließ zusammen mit McGonagall den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, der durch einen unglücklichen Unfall überall mit irgendeinem seltsamen grünlich verfärbten... Etwas beschmutzt war.  
Sowohl Harry als auch Draco starrten demonstrativ in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, taxierten den Boden mit einem mörderischen Blick, als wäre der für ihr Unglück zuständig.  
Erst nach einigen Minuten des Anschweigens setzte sich Draco in Bewegung, ging auf einen der mit Wasser gefüllten Eimer zu, nahm sich eine Bürste und setzte sich an ein Ende des Raumes.  
Er hörte wie der andere Eimer am Henkel hochgehoben wurde und als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Harry sich an der ihm gegenüberliegend Wand an die Arbeit machte. Für einige Sekunden konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Gryffindor wenden, war es schließlich schon einige Zeit her, dass er ihn von Nahem hatte sehen können – das hieß, ohne, dass sie sich stritten. Überraschender Weise trug er keine Robe, sondern eine verschlissene Jeans und ein verwaschenes T-Shirt. Als Draco das bemerkte, verspürte er den Drang, den anderen in den nächst besten Kleiderladen zu schleppen.  
Doch kaum dass ihn dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf wanderte, verbannte er ihn auch wieder daraus, schrubbte mit seiner Bürste besonders brutal über die Steine. Als sich auch nach einigen Sekunden nichts von dem Etwas von der Wand löste, hielt er irritiert inne, betrachtete die Steine.  
Er seufzte leise, bemerkte dabei, dass er es in letzter Zeit oft tat.  
Weil er zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, dachte er, legte die Bürste zur Seite, berührte zögernd das grünliche Etwas.  
Manchmal, wenn man etwas nicht abschrubben konnte, so war es besser es mit Abreißen zu versuchen.  
Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf diese Strafarbeit. Vor allem nicht, weil er nicht Schuld an der Prügelei war.  
Zu seinem Glück schien es tatsächlich einfacher erst einmal die Haut von dem Zeug abzureißen und dann den Rest mit der Bürste abzuschrubben.  
Harry war derjenige, der plötzlich auf ihn zu gekommen war und ohne Vorwarnung auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte.  
Nachdenklich sah er sich um, suchte einen Schaber mit dem er die geleeartige Schicht entfernen konnte, weil er wirklich keine Lust hatte, es mit seinen Fingernägeln zu machen.  
Außerdem hatte er eh nicht vorgehabt ihm die Rippen zu brechen. Waren die normaler Weise nicht resistenter... oder stabiler?  
Als er keinen fand, stand er auf, ging in den Vorbereitungsraum. Snape hatte bestimmt irgendetwas rumliegen, dass er benutzen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fand ein ziemlich stumpfes Messer. Doch es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen.  
Einmal davon abgesehen, Harry hatte ihm seine Nase gebrochen. Er war derjenige, der wütend sein müsste.  
Mit dem stumpfen Messer in der Hand ging er zu seiner Arbeitsstelle zurück, kniete sich auf den Boden und begann die langweilige Arbeit des Schabens.  
Harry hätte ihn wirklich nicht angreifen müssen. Er hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen nichts getan. Er hätte es tatsächlich eher verstanden, wenn Harry an dem Tag, an dem er die Erinnerungen bekommen hatte, ihn zusammen schlug.  
Das schleimige Sekret, das unter der getrockneten Haut zum Vorschein kam, roch verdächtig nach einem Zaubertrank, den sie in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr gelernt hatten und desto mehr er aufschabte desto stärker wurde der Geruch.  
Angeekelt wandte er sein Gesicht ab, griff mit seiner anderen Hand nach der Bürste und schrubbte den Schleim ab, der sich die Freiheit nahm, ungefragt an seiner Robe und an seinen Fingern kleben zu bleiben.  
Als sich Draco nach einem aussichtslosen Kampf mit dem grünen Schleim seufzend zurück fallen ließ und seinen Fortschritt betrachtete, stellte er sich mental darauf ein, das ganze Wochenende in diesem Raum zu verbringen.  
„Und das ist alles deine Schuld...," murmelte Draco, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen, doch Harry antwortete nichtsdestotrotz wie aus der Pistole geschossen, als hätte er nur auf so eine Anschuldigung gewartet. „Erwartest du von mir, dass ich mich entschuldige?"Draco wandte sich verärgert um, doch der Gryffindor hatte seinen Blick stur auf die Wand gerichtet, pulte mit seinen Fingern die Oberschicht ab, schrubbte dann sofort mit der Bürste darüber. Es sah etwas tollpatschig aus, da der Gryffindor nur eine Hand zum Arbeiten hatte, doch das war natürlich nicht das, was durch den Kopf des Blonden wanderte.  
Überhaupt nicht.  
„Habe ich so etwas behauptet?", fragte Draco stattdessen genervt, verstärkte seinen Griff um die Bürste.  
„Hoffentlich nicht, denn du verdienst keine Entschuldigung."  
„Na hör mal, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen," rief Draco empört aus, bewarf den anderen mit der Bürste in seiner Hand. Harry machte irgendein seltsames quiekendes Geräusch, als er von dem Gegenstand im Rücken getroffen wurde, drehte sich dann gereizt um, musterte den blonden Jungen, der auf dem Boden saß und ihm mit seinem Blicken Pfeile in den Körper jagte.  
„Du hast mir die Rippen gebrochen. Damit sind wir quitt."  
„Sind wir nicht! Du Bastard bist einfach auf mich zugekommen und hast auf mich eingeschlagen! Ich, auf der anderen Seite, habe mich gewehrt. Da gibt es einen Unterschied, Potter!"  
„Du warst es doch, der mich soweit getrieben hat!"  
„Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern! Schließlich war nicht ich derjenige, der mal soeben mit Zaubersprüchen um sich warf oder mit Absicht falsche Zutaten in einen Zaubertrank tat!"  
„Was ich nie getan hätte, wenn du mich nicht drei Wochen ignoriert hättest!"  
„Was soll das heißen? Ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance dich anzusprechen! Als ich am nächsten Tag mit dir reden wollte, gingst du schnurstracks an mir vorbei!"  
„Du hättest es weiter versuchen können!"  
„Ich wollte dir Zeit geben, weil ich dachte, dass du wütend bist!"  
„Ich war nicht wütend! Ich war verwirrt! Und enttäuscht! Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du deinen Stolz über den Haufen wirfst und den ersten Schritt machst!"  
„Warum hast du mich dann gleich zweimal zurückgewiesen, als ich es getan habe?"  
„Weil ich wütend war!"  
„Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du nicht wütend warst!"  
„Das Warten hat mich wütend gemacht! Du wusstest genau, dass ich die Erinnerung gesehen habe und du hast _nicht_ reagiert, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass es die letzte Wette war! Du wusstest genau, warum ich das gesagt habe!"  
„Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Dir nach laufen und betteln, du mögest wieder zurückkommen?"„_Das_ wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen!"  
„Potter, ich _bitte_ dich," spukte Draco die Worte aus, als hätte er irgendetwas Widerliches geschluckt. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, kam auf den Slytherin zu.  
„Als ich gesagt habe, dass das unsere letzte Wette war, da wollte ich wissen, wie wichtig ich dir bin. Du hast nicht reagiert. Sollte ich das so interpretieren, dass dir dein Slytherindasein wichtiger ist?"  
„Als ob ich dazwischen wählen könnte!"  
„Was—"  
„Glaubst du ich würde wegen dir alles wegwerfen, was ich in sechs Jahren aufgebaut habe? Glaubst du ich könnte so mir nichts dir nichts aufhören ein Slytherin zu sein, nur weil dir das gefallen würde? Ich verbiege mich nicht für andere Menschen, Potter!"  
„Das wollte ich doch gar nicht sagen!"  
„Danach hat es sich aber gerade angehört. Du wolltest mich vor die Wahl stellen? Vergiss es, bei so etwas spiele ich nicht mit. Ich dachte du wärst nur wütend auf mich, weil ich die Erinnerung von dir ferngehalten habe."  
„Hättest du sie bloß behalten!"  
„Was dann? Was wäre passiert wenn ich sie behalten hätte?"  
„Auf jeden Fall nicht dieses Chaos hier!"  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
„Die Tatsache, dass nichts schlimmer sein kann als unsere momentane Situation!"  
Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, doch noch bevor auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen kam, wandte er sich ab.  
Harry hatte Recht, doch er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er der Schuldige war. Es war nicht das Problem, dass er dem anderen die Erinnerung gegeben hatte, das Problem war, dass Draco so getan hatte, als würde ihn das überhaupt nicht interessieren, als hätte das alles nichts mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Dennoch war er nicht einmal ansatzweise auf die Idee gekommen, dass Harry ihn vielleicht auf die Probe stellen wollte. Er dachte nur daran, dass der Dunkelhaarige wütend auf ihn sein würde, weil er ihm nicht gleich von der Erinnerung erzählt hatte.  
„Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass andere Menschen dich verstehen, wenn du nicht sagst, was los ist," antwortete er letztendlich, nicht bereit auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben.  
„Dass ich diese Worte von dir hören muss!"  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich will, dass man mich versteht."  
„Aber es würde mein Leben um einiges einfacher machen! Zumindest wäre ich mir dann im Klaren darüber, was du wirklich denkst!"  
„Wenn ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich nichts von dir will, hast du das scheinbar auch nicht verstanden!"  
„Ja, aber das, was du sagst und das was, du tust, sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge! Du hattest immer nur abweisende Worte für mich gehabt, aber warst die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe! Ist dir das jemals aufgefallen? Und selbst nachdem du mir... oder ich dir... oder ich für dich... Scheiße... in der Erinnerung fällst du förmlich über mich her—"  
„Ich bin _nicht_ über dich hergefallen!"  
„Wie würdest du das sonst beschreiben? Und dann das von wegen ‚Markierung'! ‚Ich gehöre dir'? Du hast mich wie den letzten Dreck zur Seite geworfen!"  
Draco antwortete nicht, sah dann zähneknirschend zur Seite. Er wusste, dass er dagegen nichts sagen konnte.  
„Du verstehst es einfach nicht, Potter. Dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe," würgte er nach einiger Zeit raus, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Das ist die größte Katastrophe in meinem gesamten Leben!" Sein Blick traf direkt den des anderen und Harry konnte zum ersten Mal jede Gefühlsregung in den Augen des Slytherin lesen, sah in den silberblauen Tiefen Angst, Wut, Hass, Erleichterung... „Sieh es ein Potter, selbst wenn ich dich liebe, will ich es nicht!"  
„Dann zwing ich dich dazu," sprach Harry überraschend ruhig wenn auch bestimmend aus, sah den anderen ernst an. Mit wenigen Schritten überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter, die sie trennten und kniete sich direkt vor Draco auf den Boden, packte ihn am Kinn, so dass der andere dazu gezwungen war ihn direkt anzusehen.  
„Pot—"  
„Sei still," befahl er und es war Harrys ernster Blick, der ihn zum Schweigen bracht. „Wie ein Kind versuchst du deine eigenen Fehler zu vertuschen, anderen die Schuld für irgendetwas zu geben. Nie stehst du gerade für das, was du tust, flüchtest dich in Ausreden, versteckst dich hinter deinen Freunden, hinter deinem Sarkasmus, hinter deiner eisernen Maske. Fang an Verantwortung für deine Handlungen zu übernehmen und nicht vor ihr davon zu laufen."  
„Das muss ich mir von dir nicht sagen lassen," knurrte Draco, irritiert von dem plötzlichen Wechsel in ihrem Streit.  
„Oh doch, das musst du," Harrys Stimme wurde wieder energischer, gereizter. „Schließlich bin ich derjenige, der unter deinen plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen zu leiden hat! Ich habe keine Lust auf halbe Sachen, ich habe keine Lust darauf mich jede Sekunde meines Lebens zu fragen, was ich für dich bin."  
„Dann—"  
„Unterbrich mich jetzt nicht," raunte der Gryffindor gefährlich und Draco sah ihn überrascht an, hielt widerwillig den Mund. „Ich sage es dir jetzt noch einmal deutlich: Ich liebe dich und ich spreche hier nicht von physischer Anziehung, also komm mir nicht mit diesem Argument. Ich liebe dich, obwohl du ein kindischer, selbstgefälliger, egoistischer Bastard bist. Ich liebe dich, weil ich weiß, dass du versuchst so zu tun, als würde dich nichts und niemand berühren; weil du versucht jede Freundlichkeit geheim zuhalten; weil ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um deine Freunde machst; weil ich weiß, wie niedlich du sein kannst, wenn du es nicht sein willst!"  
„Ich bin _nicht_ niedlich!"  
Über Harrys Lippen lief ein bestätigendes Lächeln und Draco rückte wütend zurück, doch der Gryffindor folgte der Bewegung, stieß Draco auf den Boden und beugte sich breitbeinig über den Blonden. „Und aus diesem Grund, Draco, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du einfach ignorierst, was passiert ist. Egal wie, ich werde deine Mauern niederreißen und es ist mir egal, wie lange es dauern wird. Deine Dickköpfigkeit und dein Slytherin Stolz werden mir nicht im Weg stehen. Ich werde dich besitzen, und wenn ich deinen Willen brechen und deinen Stolz zerstören muss. Mich interessiert nicht, wie viel Gewalt ich anwenden muss. Du wirst definitiv mir gehören."  
Draco öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas entgegnen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er dazu hätte sagen können, zu überrascht von dem plötzlich Sprung im Charakter des Gryffindor, von dem Wechsel in der Stimmung. Stattdessen kreuzte er die Arme vor seinen Augen, sodass er den anderen nicht sehen musste. Er wusste, dass wenn er Harry in diesem Moment in die Augen sehen würde, seine Selbstkontrolle ins Wanken geraten und er auf der Stelle liebend gerne alle seine Prinzipien über Bord werfen würde – bis ihn sein Bewusstsein erneut in den Hinter treten und er so weit wie möglich Abstand von dem Gryffindor nehmen würde.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du anrichtest," raunte er mit noch immer verdeckten Augen, starrte in die Dunkelheit. Doch er war sich der Nähe des anderen bewusst, spürte die Wärme, die von dem anderen ausging, spürte den Drang, sich einfach dieser Wärme hinzugeben.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du anrichtest. Mit deiner bloßen Nähe, mit einem Blick aus deinen einzigartigen Augen, mit deiner _stupiden_ Gryffindorart, mit deinem _dämlichen_ strahlenden Lächeln, mit deiner _unerträglichen_ Geduld, mit deiner _lästigen_ Penetranz." Dracos Worte waren nur ein Flüstern, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Harry ihn verstand, dennoch fuhr er fort vor sich hin zu murmeln. „Du hast aus mir einen Weichling gemacht. Wegen dir habe ich einen Schwachpunkt. Außerdem hast du keine Ahnung, was du dir mit mir antust."  
Harry lachte leise. „Ich habe dich die letzten fünf Jahre von deiner schlimmsten Seite erlebt, glaubst du mich kann noch irgendetwas abschrecken?"  
Draco spürte eine Hand, die sanft durch seine Haare fuhr, dann leicht seine Wange streichelte, einen Daumen, der flüchtig seine Lippen nach zeichnete.  
„War das alles, was dich beschäftigt hat? Dass mich irgendetwas an dir abschrecken könnte?"  
„Du hast es selbst gesagt, dass ich meine wahren Gefühle hinter einer eisernen Maske verstecke."  
„Vermutlich werde ich dich nie wieder so handzahm erleben," scherzte Harry.  
Draco antwortete nicht, schloss seine Augen und entfernte seine Hände von seinem Gesicht, suchte stattdessen tastend mit seinen Fingern nach dem Gesicht des anderen, berührte auf seinem Weg die Brust, den Hals, die Wangen. Sorgfältig nahm er Harry die Brille ab, legte sie in sicherer Entfernung zur Seite, beugte sich dann soweit vor, dass ihre Lippen sich für Millisekunden berührten.  
„Harry," raunte Draco, ihre Gesichter so nah, dass Harry seinen Namen mehr auf seinen Lippen spürte als hörte. „Du wirst bereuen, dass du nicht aufgeben wolltest."  
In diesem Moment öffnete der Slytherin wieder seine Augen und das Quecksilber hatte sich fast zu einem dunklen Blau verfärbt.  
In diesem Augenblick, mit einem einzigen alles durchdringenden Blick, übernahm er wieder die Kontrolle.  
Harry holte einmal tief Luft, musterte ihn aus geweiteten Augen, nickte dann nur leicht mit dem Kopf auf die gemurmelten Worte des Slytherin hin. „Es wird für dich kein zurück mehr geben. Dein Körper, deine Seele, alles an dir wird mir gehören."  
Der Gryffindor nickte erneut, überrascht, mehr mit den flüchtigen Küssen auf seinem Hals, seiner Brust und in seiner Halsbeuge beschäftigt als mit den Worten des anderen.  
„Außerdem." Harry wimmerte leise, und über Dracos Lippen lief ein sadistisches Lächeln als er in seiner Erkundung inne hielt, stattdessen mit einer Hand sanft durch das dunkles Haar fuhr.  
„Was auch immer du willst."  
„Was zwischen uns geschieht, bleibt unter uns."  
„Sicher," antwortete der Gryffindor ungeduldig.  
„Und noch etwas."  
Harry seufzte frustriert, biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Wenn du es wagst mich hier auf dem kalten, dreckigen Fußboden des Zaubertränkeraums flachzulegen, hexe ich dich ins nächste Jahrhundert."  
Überrascht sprang Harry quiekend zurück, keine Sekunde zu spät, denn genau in diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue den Raum, warf einen kritischen Blick zwischen den beiden Jugendlichen hin und her. Draco wusste, dass er die Situation innerhalb von Sekunden richtig einschätzen würde, doch überraschenderweise seufzte der Zaubertränkelehrer nur, wandte sich um. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie einen Waschraum aufsuchen, Mister Potter," knurrte er in der verächtlichsten Stimme, die er in diesem Moment aufmustern konnte. „Und wenn ich herausfinde, dass sie irgendwelche obszönen Praktiken in meinem Lehrraum praktiziert haben, so werde ich Sie solange Räume putzen lassen bis Ihre missratenen Sprösslinge hier zur Schule gehen."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Snape den Raum, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen. Draco beobachtete ihn überrascht, wandte dann seinen Blick auf Harry, der nervös versuchte sein T.Shirt anders anzuordnen, sodass das Offensichtliche nicht ganz so... offensichtlich war.  
Draco lächelte leicht, begann dann ob der Absurdität dieser Situation zu lachen, hielt nicht einmal die Hand vor den Mund um es zu verstecken. Nach einigen Sekunden hielt er sich den schmerzenden Bauch, beugte sich leicht nach vorn, versuchte zumindest die sich anbahnenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Dein Gesicht... Praktiken praktizieren ... Zwei Männer... Sprösslinge ...Schock seines Lebens...," waren die einzigen Worte, die man zwischen einzelnen lebensbedrohlichen Luftpausen verstehen konnte, doch Harry konnte zumindest ansatzweise dem Gedankengang des Blonden folgen – hoffte er. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Draco sich beruhigt hatte, Minuten in denen Harry ihn zufrieden schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte.  
„Einige Sekunden früher," gluckste Draco letztendlich, richtete sich dann im Schneidersitz auf und stützte seine Hände auf die Fußknöchel ab, sah Harry grinsend an. „Ich mein, die Situation war eindeutig genug. Bei Merlin, ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir genau das gemacht haben, was Dumbledore vorausgesagt hat."  
„Ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore das gemeint hat, als er sagte ‚unsere Differenzen beiseite legen'," lachte Harry, wollte sich mit der Hand vom Boden abstützen, vergaß jedoch, dass die Hand, die er benutzen wollte noch immer bandagiert und ziemlich empfindsam war. Mit einem überraschten Laut zog er seine Hand zurück, musterte sie seufzend.  
Draco beobachtete ihn grinsend, deutet ihn dann mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er näher kommen sollte. Harry leistete der Aufforderung folge, setzte sich dem Blonden direkt gegenüber. Dieser nahm die verletzte Hand in seine, küsste sie mit einem verspielten Lächeln, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf die Brust des Gryffindor, schob das T-Shirt nach oben.  
„Wie viele Rippen?", fragte er, musterte den Oberkörper des anderen stolz.  
„Kein Grund hier stolz zu werden," murmelte Harry.  
„Für mich schon. Das war meine erste Prügelei. Also, wie viele Rippen?"  
„...Alle..."  
Draco sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an, beugte sich dann vor und presste den Brustkorb entlang vereinzelte Küsse auf die leicht blau verfärbte Haut bis er am Schlüsselbein angekommen war, einen Blick auf die Stelle warf, wo vor einigen Wochen noch eine Bisswunde von ihm war. Er beobachtete die Stelle lange, berührte sie dann mit seinem Finger, blickte zum Gryffindor auf, der ihn die ganze Zeit still beobachtet hatte.  
Mit einem Lächeln, presste er seinen Mund kurz auf den des anderen. „Ich muss deine Markierung erneuern, Potter," murmelte er auf den Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen. Dieser lehnte sich leicht zurück, grinste hinterhältig.  
„Ich deine auch."  
Draco fackelte nicht lange, knöpfte als Antwort seine Robe auf, zog sein darunter getragenes Hemd etwas runter, sodass sein Schlüsselbein zu sehen war. „Nur zu Potter, beiß mich ruhig," meinte er mit einem provozierenden Grinsen.

* * *

******Ende**

******Once and for all **

* * *

[1 Mein beta hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass diese Stelle einige irritieren könnte.  
Jap, Harry lernt wie ein Besessener und hat das Abschreiben eigentlich nicht nötig.  
Aber nur weil Harry sich in seine Studien wirft, heißt das _nicht_ gleichzeitig, dass er Hausaufgaben macht, die er von anderen abschreiben kann, wenn er seine Zeit auch _anders_ nutzen kann.

Meine Meinung. Now, shoot me. .

Heh, dieses Mal kann ich mit einem ruhigen Gewissen sagen: Es ist vorbei. Endgültig!

Okay... Sidestorys sind noch da -.- Übrigens ist es jetzt 5:36 und ich muss um zehn wieder aufstehen Und ihr könnt mir glauben, dass ich seit ein Uhr den letzten Abschnitt überarbeitet habe. Alles für euch XD


End file.
